The New Avengers
by Fanfic-universeMarvel-HP-TVD
Summary: Qui aurait pu croire que leurs vies allaient basculer ainsi ? Un quatuor ordinaire, doté de pouvoirs extraordinaires. Edana, ses deux frères et Isis. Lorsque Fury les repère et leur propose d'intégrer les Avengers c'est le choc. Surtout lorsqu'ils découvrent leurs mentors...ThorxOC et StevexOC amour, secret, passé, aventure
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde !

**Blabla de l'auteur:** Me revoilàà avec une histoire sur les Avengers, cela change de The Vampire Diaries !

Pour votre information plusieurs chapitres sont déjà écrits et je posterais donc régulièrement en fonction du succès, ou pas que cette fiction obtiendra ^^

Cette fiction est basée sur quatre personnages créés par moi-meme et est né d'une passion commune pour les Avengers entre moi et une de mes meilleure amie ! Elle mettra donc en scène nos Avengers favoris mais notamment l 'interaction entre ces "nouveaux Avengers" et les anciens. Ainsi des couples vont se former et voir le jour. Captain America et Thor seront très present, chacun s'impliquant dans une relation.

Les affinités seront des **slow Burn** afin que cela le plus proche de ce qui pourrait arriver dans la vraie vie ^^ n'attendez pas de bisous dès le chapitre 2 ! Mais si vous êtes patients... ;)

En ce qui concerne la trame de l'histoire j'ai fais quelque modif surtout pour l'ordre des films et le temps qui s'écoule entre chacun afin que cela colle avec l'histoire que j'avais en tête :)

Ordre pour mon histoire:

Captain america (se deroule en 1943)

Iron Man 1

Iron man 2

Thor

Captain america 2

Thor 2 Avengers

→ Arrivé de Edana, Isis, Caleb et Keith dans l'histoire

Avengers 2

Captain america 3

Thor 3

Avengers infinity war

Engame

Voilà en gros le file conducteur des films que je vais suivre tout en intégrant le passé de mes personnages qui va se révéler assez complexe ;)

Voici un résumé plus complet histoire de vous donner plus d'information et ainsi vous faire continuer votre lecture ou non !

**Resumé: **

**Qui aurait pu croire que leur vies allaient changer du tout au tout? Un quatuor ordinaire doté de pouvoirs extraordinaire. Lorsque les aliens sont descendus sur Terre, ils n'ont pas eu d'autre choix que de se ****défendre. Edana, ses deux frères, et Isis. Lorsque Fury les repère et leur propose d'integrer les Avengers, c'est le choc ! Surtout lorsqu'ils découvrent qui sont leurs mentors...**

**Mais comment ces jeunes gens peuvent-ils posséder de tels dons ? Devenir Avengers oui, mais comment ? Les souffrances et morts de leur passé cache-t-elles des choses qui les dépasse ?**

**Venez decouvrir une histoire pas si banale mêlant humour, aventure, romance, complot et bien sur nos Avengers favoris ! **

The New Avengers

_Il y avait un projet. _

_Rassembler, un groupe de personnes remarquables... _

_Pour voir si nous pourrions faire encore mieux,_

_Et pouvoir le moment venu, livrer toutes les batailles, _

_Qu'ils auraient perdues..._

_The Avengers_

Chapitre 1 : L'attaque de New York

Le ciel était bleu en cette belle journée d'été. Les gens se pressaient dans la rue sans se douter une seule seconde que ces instants étaient peut être les derniers de leur vie. Parmi eux, deux jeunes femmes blondes étaient assises à la table d'un café StarBuck dans les rues bondées de New York à l'angle de la huitième.

\- Et tu l'as rappelé ?

\- Tu veux rire ? Ce crétin s'en ai allé après avoir eu ce qu'il voulait ! Il est juste hors de question que je le rappel, plutôt mourir.

La jeune femme blonde aux yeux bleus transparents rigola avant de tremper ses lèvres dans son cappuccino.

\- Pourquoi tu rigoles ? demanda son amie avec un petit sourire confus.

\- Ton entêtement. Tu ne penses pas que tu devrais lâcher prise Edana* ?

La concernée releva un sourcil face à cette remarque et pencha la tête sur le coté avec une petite moue moqueuse qui ne présageait rien de bon pour Isis**.

-_ Tu ne penses pas_, commença Edana en reprenant les termes de son amie, que c'est l'hôpital qui se fou de la charité ?

Isis fit mine de réfléchir un instant avant de déclarer « c'est pas faux » et de finir son cappuccino d'une traite. Edana semblait fière d'elle et se renfonça plus confortablement dans son siège avant de tourner son visage vers le ciel afin de profiter des rayons du soleil. Alors qu'elle observait les oiseaux voler au dessus des grattes-ciel, une ombre passa telle une étoile filante, se dirigeant droit sur la Tour du célèbre philanthrope, milliardaire et soit dit en passant Iron Man, vous avez bien compris, Mr Tony Stark. Edana fronça les sourcils, intriguée.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- Rien, je viens juste de voir Iron Man voler au dessus de nous et se poser à sa tour. Je trouve ça super étrange qu'il ne soit pas plus discret que ça...

\- Pourquoi devrai-t-il être discret ?

\- Bah... Je ne sais pas. J'imagine que ces activités doivent être surveillées. Après tout il construit son propre matériel. Matériel d'une telle précision technologique que s'en ai flippant. Avec ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois et tout le foin médiatique que cela a engendré, j'aurais pensé qu'il serait plus discret, expliqua Edana tout en continuant de scruter la Tour.

Devant l'absence de réponse de son amie, la jeune femme baissa les yeux et les darda sur Isis qui semblait plongée dans ses pensées.

\- Je vois, tu n'as rien écouté, plaisanta Edana.

\- Si, si excuse moi, je repensais justement aux derniers événements. Tu as peut être raison, mais qu'en savons-nous, pauvre humains ? Ironisa Isis, sourire aux lèvres.

\- Stark est un humain, il a juste construit une armure hors du commun, c'est tout.

\- C'est _tout ? _S'offusqua la jeune femme.

_-_ Ça va, je plaisante !

Les femmes se sourirent gentiment avant de contempler la foule qui passait sur le trottoir. Edana et Isis étaient amie depuis quelques années maintenant. Elle avait partagé leur appartement lors de leur études et étaient restées proche une fois que chacune avait commencer à mener sa barque. De plus, elle partageait un secret. Un secret si lourd qu'il n'y avait qu'à deux qu'elles pouvaient continuer à avancer.

\- Comment vont tes frères au fait ?

Edana se mit a rire et a expliquer les nouvelles lubies de son frère ainé Keith.

Isis avant de rebondir sur les paroles de son amie, se retourna de part et d'autre afin de voir si personne ne les écoutait et se pencha en avant.

\- Et... ses pouvoirs à lui ? Chuchota-t-elle.

La réaction de notre deuxième blonde ne se fit pas prier et elle s'étouffa vivement avec les bulles de son Perrier tranche. Isis attendit patiemment qu'elle retrouve contenance et lui tendit sa serviette pour qu'elle s'essuie l'eau qui avait couler sur son décolleté.

\- Je ne pense pas que cela soit le lieux idéal pour parler de ça, marmonna Edana en zyeutant autour d'elle.

\- Je sais mais... est ce que lui et Caleb*** les maitrisent ?

Voyant que son amie avait besoin de réponses, elle abandonna et résignée répondit à ses questions.

\- Oui... cela fait déjà plusieurs mois que cela s'est plus ou moins stabilisé. Plus... d'incident, plus de... comment dire ?... désastre ? Edana rit jaune sur ce terme. Il semblerait que mes frères contrôlent leur dons. On ne peut pas en dire autant de moi, acheva-t-elle en répondant ainsi à la prochaine question d'Isis. Et toi ?

\- Je peux dire que je suis dans le même cas que toi... je suis restée coincé six heures au sommet du mont Everest avant-hier, déclara-t-elle calmement en jouant avec sa cuillère et la mousse de son capuccino.

\- QUOI ?

Les gens assis sur les tables voisines tournèrent leur tête vers la jeune femme qui venait de pousser une exclamation peut discrète. Elle leur fit un signe d'excuse avant d'avancer son siège et de se pencher vers Isis.

\- Comment ça tu es restée coincée sur le Mont Everest ? Pressa-t-elle avide de savoir à quelle point la situation était grave.

\- Et bien je...

Mais avant que la concernée ne puisse finir sa phrase, un éclair bleu illumina pendant une courte seconde la ville de New York avant qu'une détonation ne fasse trembler tables, sols et vitres d'immeubles. Les trois quarts de New York levèrent alors les yeux vers le ciel et c'est avec horreur qu'ils découvrirent un trou béant se former au dessus d'eux, déversant des milliers d'objets non identifiés qui filaient à vive allure vers le sol.

L'horreur ne tarda pas a arriver et c'est avec effroi que les deux amies virent le petit groupe de personnes sur le trottoir en face d'elles se faire exploser par une bombe larguer par ce qui semblait être des aliens sur leur vaisseaux ? Moto volante ? Peu importait au final. Les hurlements gagnèrent les rues ainsi que le chaos.

Toutes les personnes présentes sur la terrasse du café se levèrent précipitamment, renversant leurs chaises et les tables. Les verres vinrent se briser sur le sol. Avant que les deux jeunes femmes ne comprennent ce qui se passaient, elles furent renverser par la foule. Difficilement elles se relevèrent et s'attrapèrent les mains avant de courir, en tentant d'éviter de se faire renverser de nouveau. Alors qu'elles allaient traverser la rue, une bombe vint exploser sur une voiture garé près d'elles. La détonation les déséquilibra et elle se retrouvèrent au sol. Edana jura tandis qu'elle se relevait. Son jean avait été déchiré et son genou saignait abondamment. Elle chercha des yeux Isis et la trouva au sol, au milieu du verre des vitres de la voiture.

\- Aller debout Isis, faut se mettre à couvert ! Cria Edana en aidant son amie à se relever, mais elle constata l'état des mains de cette dernière.

\- C'est rien, la rassura-t-elle.

Les mains d'Isis étaient couvertes de sang du aux multiples éclats de verres qui avaient pénétré sa peau au moment de sa chute.

Elles se remirent à courir et a slalomer entre les centaines de personnes qui couraient pour sauver leur vies.

\- Si tu veux transplaner au Mont Everest c'est le moment Isis ! Hurla Edana tout en se baissant pour ne pas être fauchée par un des chars volants.

\- J'y arrive pas ! Gémit son amie en se jetant sur le coté pour éviter un explosif.

Edana fit la grimace prenant conscience que sans leur maitrise de leur pouvoirs, elles étaient tout aussi vulnérable que les autres humains. La jeune femme avait peur, elle ne savait plus où regarder et les hurlements ainsi que les explosions l'empêchaient de se concentrer et donc de faire appel à ses capacités. Soudain avec effroi, l'image de ses frères lui apparue. Allaient-ils bien ? La jeune femme se força à se rappeler de ce qu'ils avaient prévu aujourd'hui afin de savoir si ils étaient en dehors de la ville, en dehors de ce carnage. Peut-être ne les reverrai-t-elle jamais... à cette pensée une larme coula sur sa joue. Ses pensées désordonnées l'avait déstabilisée et elle ne vit l'alien que trop tard alors qu'il balançait son arme tranchante vers elle. Edana eu juste le temps de se baisser pour éviter la lame. Lorsqu'elle se releva elle se trouva dominer d'au moins deux têtes par un être de couleur grise et horrible, soyons honnête. Il attaqua de nouveau et elle du sauter sur le coté pour ne pas être coupée en deux. Alors qu'elle roulait au sol, elle entendit la voix de son frère Caleb, ou plutôt son rire :

_Flashback : _

_Caleb riait à gorge déployée alors qu'il voyait sa sœur à terre, les cheveux en bataille. _

_\- Ouais c'est ça marre toi ! Grogna-t-elle, en se relevant._

_Son frère sourit tendrement avant de reprendre son sérieux. Ils n'étaient pas là pour perdre leur temps mais pour apprendre la concentration, première étape pour maitriser leurs pouvoirs. _

_\- Tu es trop distraite Ana, dit-il sachant que l'utilisation de son surnom la mettrait en confiance. Tu dois te concentrer sur ton adversaire, sur moi. Tu dois anticiper chacun de mes mouvements et t'en servir. _

_\- Mais tu es bien trop fort pour moi, se plaignit-elle._

_\- La taille et la force n'ont rien à voir la-dedans, rappel toi que David bat Goliath grâce à son intelligence, pas grâce a sa force. Tu dois utiliser tes atouts, finit-il en tapotant la tempe de sa petite sœur. _

_Fin du Flashback _

Edana sentit soudain une grande poigne lui attraper l'épaule et la projeter contre une voiture. Le choc déclencha l'alarme, comme si la ville n'était pas assez bruyante... Mais cette fois, elle se releva rapidement et plia les genoux, se mettant en position défensive. Elle leva ses points à hauteur de ses yeux et lorsque l'alien se retrouva devant elle, elle attaqua la première, lui envoyant un coup de point qui fit valser sur le coté la tête du monstre. Elle ne perdit pas de temps et lui sauta dessus, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Elle enchaina les coups jusqu'à ce qu'il lui attrape la gorge et la fasse basculer durement contre le béton de la route. Son souffle se coupa sous la dureté du choc mais elle tenta de rester lucide et elle évalua rapidement son environnement. C'est alors qu'elle la vit. Une gente de voiture. Elle rampa rapidement, sans se retourner, vers l'objet qui pouvait lui servir d'arme. Elle allait pour mettre la main dessus, quand elle sentit quelque chose de froid lui saisir la cheville, et la tirer en arrière sur plusieurs mètres. Edana hurla, se débattant afin d'échapper à l'emprise de son assaillant. Ce dernier la retourna comme une poupée de chiffon et lui envoya un coup de pied dans le ventre qui la fit se plier en deux. La créature leva son arme au dessus de sa tête et Edana pensa qu'elle allait mourir ici, seule. A cette pensée, elle entendit un bruit métallique et elle sentit un objet venir percuter sa main droite. Elle s'en saisit sans réfléchir et l'envoya de toute ses forces dans le sternum de l'alien qui s'effondra à genou. Edana se releva, retira la gente du corps de la créature avant de frapper un coup rapide qui lui permit de le décapiter. La jeune femme soupira lourdement avant de se retourner pour trouver son ancienne colocataire, l'arcade en sang, mais un sourire sur son visage.

\- Dit pas merci surtout! taquina Isis alors qu'Edana marchait vers elle.

A la place, elle la prit dans ses bras avant de l'entrainer à sa suite dans le but de trouver un abris.

Toutes les entrées des bâtiments étaient soit condamnés à cause de bloc de bétons du aux explosions, soit inaccessible à cause de la masse de personnes essayant d'entrer en se piétinant. Pourtant les deux jeunes femmes devaient impérativement se mettre à l'abris. Ces choses étaient de plus en plus nombreuses et les explosions redoublaient, tout comme les morts et les hurlements... Dans la mesure du possible, les deux amies essayaient d'éviter les combats avec les Aliens en avançant à couvert mais elles savaient que le moment allait venir où elles allaient de nouveau devoir se battre et que cette fois elles n'auraient peut être pas autant de chance.

Edana essayait de se concentrer pour invoquer ses pouvoirs mais rien ne venait, elle ne sentait rien, nada...

\- Ana ! Là ! Cria Isis en désignant une petite boutique de jeux video a une cinquantaine de mètres d'elles. Il fallait simplement traversé le boulevard.

La porte était ouverte et l'entrée dégagée. Les deux jeunes filles coururent pour se mettre à l'abris mais un bruit effrayant leur firent arrêter leur course. Elles tournèrent rapidement leur regard dans la direction du son et c'est avec horreur qu'elle virent arriver sur elle par la rue adjacente ce qui semblait être une créature de fer de plusieurs centaines de mètres. L'animal, si on peut appeler ça un animal, piquait du nez et se rapprochait du sol, fonçant droit sur elles.

Les filles reculèrent rapidement dans le but de ne pas se faire écraser par la chute du mastodonte mais alors que la bête touchait le sol, elle continua de tout emporter avec elle.

Elle passa devant les jeunes femmes mais ce qui lui servait de nageoire balaya une voiture qui arriva droit sur Edana et Isis. La première ferma les yeux et dans un réflexe se protégea le visage dans l'attente de l'impact avec la voiture mais rien ne vint. Elle entendit le bruit de la taule se fracasser contre quelque chose. La jeune femme ouvrit alors les yeux et vit avec stupéfaction la carcasse de la voiture écrasée contre une paroi invisible a seulement cinq centimètres de sa tête.

C'est alors qu'Isis se plaça à ses cotés, les mains levées devant elle. Au moment où elle les abaissa, la voiture vint s'écraser à leur pieds faisant trembler le sol. Il y eu un flottement, comme si le monde venait subitement de s'arrêter.

\- C'est nouveau ça, sortit Edana essoufflée et stupéfaite par ce que venait d'accomplir son amie.

La concernée regarda ses mains, puis la voiture avant de finalement hausser les épaules et sourire pas peu fière d'elle.

Les deux filles se remirent a traverser le boulevard afin de rejoindre le trottoir d'en face et de se réfugier dans la petite boutique, où une petite vingtaine de personnes s'étaient regroupées.

Edana posa ses mains sur ses genoux, et tenta de reprendre son souffle. Isis quant à elle, se posta près de la vitrine et observa les dégâts que ces envahisseurs causaient.

Une fois son souffle reprit, Ana vint aux cotés de son amie.

\- On en ai a combien ? Demanda subitement Isis.

Edana fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.

\- Deux fois non ? Que je te sauve la vie, expliqua Isis une lueur mutine dans ses yeux bleus.

Edana pouffa de rire.

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite, je veux bien reconnaître que le truc de la voiture c'était badass et que ça m'a grandement sauvé les fesses, mais la gente... Edana secoua la tête de droite à gauche, ça, c'est moi !

Isis se retourna vers elle, soudain offusquée.

\- Non mais tu rigoles ?! Tu es d'une mauvaise foi !

\- Toujours ! Plaisanta-t-elle.

Reprenant son sérieux, la plus jeune des jeunes femme se retourna pour prendre pleinement conscience des gens qui se trouvaient avec eux. Alors qu'elles se tenaient devant la vitrine, les autres étaient reculés au fond du magasin, entassés les uns sur les autres, les yeux exorbités par la terreur. Les enfants pleuraient dans les bras de leur mères qui n'arrivaient même pas à les réconforter.

Edana déglutit face à ce spectacle, se demandant pourquoi elle et Isis, arrivaient encore à plaisanter au milieu de ce chaos.

\- Nous sommes différentes, chuchota son amie sans même la regarder. Je suppose que quelque chose en nous, est préparé à ce genre de situation.

\- Peut être. Ca ne m'empêche pas d'avoir peur pour autant, souffla-t-elle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

\- J'ai peur aussi, répliqua Isis.

La jeune femme prit une grande inspiration, les yeux toujours rivés sur la rue. Soudain, un bruit sourd les fit sursauter. Cela venait d'en dessus d'elles. Une dizaine d'Aliens apparurent alors devant la vitrine, faisant reculer Isis et Edana d'un même bond. Les petits se mirent à hurler, tandis que leur parents tentaient d'étouffer leur cris en mettant leurs mains sur leurs bouches. _Comme-ci ils ne nous avaient pas déjà vu_, pensa-t-elle amèrement.

Elle savait que sans pouvoirs, ils étaient tous morts. Les créatures allaient les faire, au mieux, exploser, ou au pire les tuer lentement.

Cette pensée fit couler une charge d'adrénaline dans ses veines. Elle sentit ses mains chauffer et son cœur s'accélérer. Sans réfléchir, elle se positionna devant Isis et la fit reculer.

Elle entendit vaguement son amie tenter de la raisonner mais elle restait fixement debout devant la vitrine, attentant qu'ils fassent le premier pas. Et cela ne tarda pas. L'Alien donna un grand coup dans la vitrine mais cela ne suffit pas a la briser, son arme resta coincé dans le verre et il n'en fallut pas plus a Edana qui sentit une charge lui traverser le corps avant de subitement s'en extraire. Les vitres implosèrent si violemment que les Aliens se retrouvèrent projeter au milieu de la rue. Edana sortit alors, bien décidée à ne pas laisser ces créatures toucher à un seul cheveux des gens présents dans cette boutique.

Et alors qu'ils se relevaient, elle regarda sa main droite, ouvrit sa paume face au ciel et sans le moindre effort, une boule de feu se forma au creux de sa paume. Elle sourit, sachant qu'ils ne gagneraient pas, pas cette fois. Elle envoya la gerbe de feu sur le premier qui tentait de s'approcher et elle le vit s'embraser comme une allumette qu'on craque. Ses petits copains reculèrent avant de finalement revenir avec plus de hargne sur la jeune femme. C'est alors que pour se protéger elle fit apparaître un mur de feu d'un simple mouvement de bras, d'une dizaine de mètre contre lequel ils vinrent s'écraser, se condamnant à mort par la même occasion. Edana regarda stupéfaite son mur disparaître, ne laissant plus que fumé et corps calcinés. Elle resta là, a contempler ses propres mains, sans avoir la moindre idée de comment elle avait pu faire cela. Elle entendit soudain la voie de son amie.

\- Edana !, Tu vas bien ?! S'exclama Isis en voulant prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras mais cette dernière recula, paumes levées.

\- Non ! Ne me touche pas, dit-elle précipitamment, tout en reculant et en regardant ses mains. Je sens que c'est encore là, je ne veux pas te faire de mal.

Isis ne s'en offusqua pas, comprenant mieux que personne ce que ressentait son amie. Elle regarda autour d'elle et constata que des centaines arrivaient de toute part, elles étaient cernées et même si elles arrivaient à se servir de leur pouvoir encore une ou deux fois, rien ne garantissait qu'elles pourraient sauver leur vie, il suffisait d'une seule petite erreur et c'était la fin. Malgré cela, les deux amies se mirent dos à dos, prêtes à en découdre jusqu'à la fin. Mais subitement, sans qu'elles ne comprennent rien, elles virent les monstres chuter de leur chars volants, ceux à terre s'effondrer et les énormes bêtes dans le ciel tomber comme des mouches sans avoir été touché. Edana leva subitement la tête vers le ciel et vit avec stupéfaction que le trou béant était entrain de se refermer sur ce qui semblait être une explosion. La seconde d'après, le ciel redevint bleu, comme si rien de tout ceci n'était arrivé.

La ville si bruyante fut soudain silencieuse comme dans un cimetière. Les gens sortirent peu a peu de leur cachette, scrutant le ciel avec appréhension. Rien ne se passa. C'était fini.

* * *

ET tadaaaaa ! C'était le 1er chapitre...

N'hesitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, si vous avez aimé ou détesté (j'espere pas mdr !)

Toute critique constructive est bonne à prendre donc je vous écoute mes p'tits loups !

Si je vois que cela vous plait, je posterais la semaine prochaine !

Des gros bisouuuuus

* * *

* Edana: nom feminin à plusieurs origines mais j'ai choisit le côté celtique, et il signifie dans ce cas là "feu", vous comprenez aisement ce choix ;)

** Isis: Se trouve être le nom d'une étoile et de part ces pouvoirs je trouvais ça adapté

*** Caleb: C'est le nom d'un démon, et mon personnage vous verrez possède un sacré caractère et ses pouvoirs y feront penser !


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour mes p'tits loups !

Me voilà comme prévu avec mon deuxième chapitre ^^

Donc bien évidemment je ne l'ai pas précisé dans on premier chapitre mais je ne détiens aucun droit et ne tire aucun profit pour cette histoire. Je possède simplement la trame de MON histoire et les personnages que j'ai crée donc interdiction de plagia !

Tout le reste est la propriété de MARVEL et de Stan Lee (RIP grand monsieur), mon maitre spirituel !

Réponse Review

**Lou :** Bonjour à toi ! Alors tout d'abord un grand merci à toi pour ton commentaire, sache que tu es la première a avoir commenté donc je vais avoir une attache particulière à toi MDR, je vais te surnommé ma petite bouée de sauvetage ! ^^

Merci de m'avoir dit ce que tu en pensais et je suis vraiment contente que les prénoms te plaisent, j'ai mis du temps à les choisir et à fouiner pour les dénicher car je voulais des noms peu communs et qui collent aux personnalités de ceux qui allaient les porter. Pour Isis ne t'excuse pas de ne pas les avoir cerné lol elle possède des capacités psychiques qui seront de plus en plus détaillés donc pour le moment ne t'en fait pas si tu n'as pas saisit tout ce que ces pouvoirs étayent ^^

Encore un grand merci et je te laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre en espérant que tu apprécies toujours !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Après coup**

Sur tous les écrans, on ne parlait que de ça :

_« Les Aliens venus du ciel », « Qui sont les Avengers ? », « Que nous cache le gouvernement ? »_

Les médias se pressaient pour interviewer le plus de monde dans les rues alors que la plupart des gens étaient encore sous le choc. Edana regardait les petites télés dans une des boutiques et fronça les sourcils au moment où elle vit apparaître sur l'écran les images filmés lors de la bataille : plusieurs personnes se battant d'une manière tout sauf humaine face au danger « Les Avengers ».

_« Captain America m'a réellement sauvé la vie » _s'exprimait une jeune femme a la télé, défendant son héro.

\- Edana, vient me donner un coup de main !

La jeune femme se détourna des écrans présents dans la vitrine du magasin et vint se poster aux cotés de son amie, visiblement entrain de faire un garrot.

\- Aide moi à tirer, il faut faire une compression en attendant que les secours arrivent, tenez bon monsieur, ça va aller.

Sans broncher, elle s'exécuta en tirant sur un pant du tissu qui servait a maintenir l'homme a terre en vie. Isis, le fit s'assoir contre la carcasse d'une voiture et se mit a lui parler afin de le garder éveillé.

Les sirènes des camions de pompiers raisonnaient de toute part afin d'essayer de venir en aide aux milliers de blessés. Isis avait déjà sauvé la vie a deux personnes grâce à ses connaissances médicales. Edana l'assistait sans dire un mot, obéissant à ses directives.

Alors que cette dernière se relevait, elle sentit son téléphone bourdonner dans sa poche de jeans arrière et alors qu'elle prenait son téléphone en main elle vit la photo de son frère ainé Caleb s'afficher sur le cellulaire. Elle s'empressa de décrocher, ses yeux s'embuant.

\- Caleb !

\- Oh mon dieu Edana tu vas bien ?! On a eu si peur tu...

\- Tu es où ? Le coupa sa sœur complètement paniquée et à la fois soulagée de le savoir sain et sauf. Dit moi que Keith est avec toi !

\- Oui oui, nous sommes ensemble on devait se rendre au gymnase quand ce bordel nous est tombé dessus, expliqua son frère.

Edana ferma un instant les yeux se rappelant que ses frères se rendaient tous les vendredi matin dans un gymnase afin de s'entrainer. Ils auraient pu mourir. Ils étaient également au milieu de la bataille.

\- Tu vas bien ? Est-ce qu'Isis est avec toi ? Lyra est avec nous, elle est complètement paniquée, elle veut parler à sa sœur, débita Caleb.

\- Oui oui elle est là, répondit Edana en se retournant pour voir son amie parler avec un ambulancier. Elle va bien, on va tous bien. Dit à Lyra qu'elle a voulu la joindre des que ça a été fini mais elle a perdu son téléphone et on a du venir en aide aux secours... C'est le chaos ici, on ne va pas tarder a rentrer, on se retrouve à la maison d'ici deux à trois heures d'accord ? Restez ensemble.

\- T'en fait pas pour ça, soyez prudentes vous aussi, à tout à l'heure.

Edana raccrocha et retourna auprès de son amie qui était maintenant aux mains de l'ambulancier qui recousait son arcade.

Une fois que cela fut fait, elles aidèrent encore une heure les sauveteurs mais elles finirent par se faire congédier par eux. Elles avaient soit disant «_ déjà bien assez aidé »_, il fallait maintenant qu'elles rentrent et qu'elles se reposent. Cela ne fut pas simple pour les deux jeunes femmes d'abdiquer mais en étant honnêtes, elles savaient que maintenant elles devaient penser à elles.

Le retour ne fut pas de tout repos, la moitié des transports étaient en panne mais elle parvinrent finalement chez Edana au bout de presque deux heures. A peine Isis franchit le seuil que sa sœur se jeta sur elle la serrant comme une forcenée dans ses bras. Quant à Edana, ses frères vinrent l'enlacer et c'est avec joie qu'elle répondit à leur étreinte, soupirant de soulagement. Ils se racontèrent les événements et comment chacun avait survécu à cette attaque. Ainsi les fille purent constater que Keith et Caleb s'étaient eux aussi servi de leur pouvoirs.

\- Vous pensez que vous avez été repérés par les médias ? demanda d'une manière inquiète Lyra tout en tenant la main de sa sœur.

\- Si c'était le cas nous saurions déjà sur toutes les chaines comme ces « Avengers », répliqua Keith.

\- Vous pensez que c'était qui d'ailleurs ces mecs ? Demanda Caleb. Bon on a pu voir Tony Stark, Captain America... mais les autres ?

\- Nous n'aurons jamais ces réponses Caleb, Comme les médias l'ont dit, ils ont subitement disparu après l'attaque... leur identité doit surement rester caché, le mec qui balançait des éclairs, il était pas humain ça c'est sur... marmonna Edana.

\- Parce que nous on l'est peut-être ? Répliqua Keith à sa sœur.

La concernée ne répondit rien. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre à cette question car s'en était une qu'elle s'était posé des milliers de fois.

\- En tout cas, on sait maintenant l'importance de nous entrainer. Ca peut nous servir, acheva Caleb. On va redoubler d'effort.

\- Mais des efforts de quoi ?! S'exclama alors Edana, faisant sursauter tout le monde. On a aucune idée de ce qu'on est, ou de ce qu'on est capable de faire ! Imaginez que ça rate et qu'on tue des innocents hein ?! Vous y avez pensé à ça ? Qui d'entre nous savait ce qu'il faisait aujourd'hui ? Oh oui je sais bien Caleb tu vas me dire que toi et Keith vous vous maitrisez mais vous ne savez pas l'étendu de vous pouvoir et quelle portion vous maitrisez ! Ouvrez les yeux ! Si un malheurs arrive on sera pourchassé et exécutés, ou mit en prison. Les gens n'ont pas changé, quand quelque chose leur fait peur, ils les exécutent, acheva Edana.

Ses frères baissèrent les yeux, tandis que seul Isis maintint son regard. Edana soupira et sans un autre mot, partie s'enfermer dans sa chambre en claquant la porte.

\- Elle n'a pas tord, intervint soudain Isis. Aujourd'hui, on a eu de la chance, rien de plus. On est tous paumés... je pense qu'il serait mieux de se faire discret et éviter un maximum de réveiller nos...

\- Dons ? Proposa Keith. Parce que moi je trouve que ça en ai.

\- Parce que _vous_ savez a peu près ce que vous faites. Nous pas la moindre. Est ce que vous savez que votre sœur a fait bruler une dizaine de ces choses sans le moindre effort ? S'emporta Isis. D'un simple revers de la main ! Elle a fait exploser des doubles vitrages comme on souffle sur une bougie d'anniversaire. Quant à moi j'ai arrêter une voiture de 2 tonnes simplement en levant mes mains ! Jusqu'à présent je n'avais réussi qu'a déplacer des objets de petites taille, ou me téléporter sans même le vouloir. Nous sommes des dangers. Nous devons arrêter de vouloir expérimenter. Non Keith ! Reprit-elle en le voyant ouvrir la bouche, fin de la discussion.

Isis se leva alors et prit la direction de la chambre d'ami. Elle était exténuée, fatiguée de ne pas savoir si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose de posséder ces... _dons_, comme le disait Keith.

_0o0o0o0_

_Un mois plus tard : _

A des dizaine de kilomètres de l'appartement de la famille Olygane, un homme se tenait devant les enregistrements des videos de surveillance de la ville. Il les avait visionné des dizaines de fois, il les connaissait par cœur. Cela n'avait pas été simple de faire en sorte qu'aucun media ne puisse les utiliser. Il avait fallu faire vite pour pirater les images, mais Fury était sur que cela en vaudrait la peine.

\- Devons-nous aller les chercher monsieur ? Demanda une grande femme brune aux yeux bleus.

\- Nous ferons ça en tant voulu, convoquez les Avengers en premier lieu, ordonna Fury, tournant son œil bandé vers son fidèle bras droit.

\- Bien monsieur. Si je peux me permettre, pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps ? Pourquoi ne pas les avoir fait venir juste après l'attaque de New York ?

\- La population était trop a l'affut du moindre événement inhabituel. Je ne voulais pas courir ce risque, acheva-t-il en mettant en pause la video.

Maria hocha la tête, et se retira afin de commencer a aller réunir les Avengers.

Fury observa alors les visages figés sur les écran : deux jeunes femme blonde, dos à dos, points levés faisant face à des dizaines d'Alien. Son regard se porta sur le deuxième écran virtuel de contrôle, on pouvait y voir clairement deux hommes, un brun et un châtain, entourés de glace pour l'un et d'électricité pour le second.

Le directeur du SHIELD sourit. Le projet Avengers ne faisait que commencer.

0o0o0o0

Edana venait de rentrer du travail et elle s'affala sur le canapé, mettait sur jambes sur les genoux de son frère en pleine parti de...

\- C'est le nouveau Star wars?! S'exclama-t-elle soudain, se mettant en position assise.

\- Et ouais ! J'étais sur que ça te plairait, tiens, lui dit-il en lui tendant une manette de jeu.

Edana sourit comme une enfant et se saisit de la manette.

\- Je vais te dérouiller, souffla-t-elle.

\- Langage petite sœur, la reprit Keith qui venait de franchir la porte de leur appartement.

\- Chut, répliqua-t-elle concentrée, ce qui fit rire son frère qui ouvrit le frigo pour se servir une bière.

Pendant quelques minutes il ne régna dans l'appartement que les bruit des armes des sabres lasers jusqu'à ce que Caleb jure comme un charretier et que sa sœur éclate de rire alors que le personnage de son frère se faisait éjecter du vaisseaux galactique.

\- Non mais sérieux ! Comment tu fais ? se mit a geindre son ainé.

\- Le talent frangin, le talent, se vanta Edana, je t'apprendrais un jour, fit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Trois coups retentirent contre la porte d'entré que son frère et sa sœur n'en avait strictement rien a faire, Keith se dévoua à aller ouvrir, toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Sourire qu'il perdit rapidement lorsqu'en ouvrant il fit face à trois hommes vêtu de noir, pistolet à la ceinture.

\- Monsieur Olygane ? Demanda le premier.

Caleb et Edana relevèrent la tête à l'entente de leur nom de famille et se levèrent lentement en voyant les hommes qui faisaient face à leur frère.

\- Je peux vous aider ? Demanda prudemment Keith.

\- Veuillez nous suivre sans opposer de résistance, annonça le second homme, en faisant un pas en avant.

Les trois Olygane se tendirent, soudain sur la défensive.

Les intrus sourirent légèrement.

\- Vous pouvez nous suivre sans opposer de résistance ou alors nous allons devoir employer la manière forte.

\- Je peux savoir de quoi nous sommes accusés ? Intervint Caleb qui avait horreur d'être menacé.

\- Mise en danger de la vie d'autrui, claqua le troisième.

La fratrie Olygane se figea alors, prenant conscience que ce qu'ils avaient redouté pendant un mois était entrain de se produire.

Voyant que les trois accusés n'étaient pas disposés à se rendre, les hommes pénétrèrent dans l'appartement et sans plus de ménagement, passèrent les menottes à Keith. Edana passa par dessus le fauteuil et se précipita sur l'homme afin de lui faire lâcher prise, lui martelant le dos et tentant de l'éloigner de son frère.

\- Enlever vos sales pattes de mon frère ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Mais cela fut vain car en deux temps trois mouvement, Edana fut maitrisée et une paire de menotte au poignet la calma instantanément. « _Ca aurait été le moment de te servir de tes aptitudes au combat Ana, pensa-t-elle amèrement. »_

Caleb déglutit, sachant qu'il pouvait soit se battre et donc leur attirer encore plus d'ennui, soit se rendre. Au prix d'un douloureux débat intérieur, il rendit les armes et tendit ses poignets à l'agent qui se dirigeait vers lui. C'est ainsi qu'ils furent emmener dans une voiture noir aux vitres teintées.

\- Bon... bah on est dans la merde, déclara l'ainé des Olygane une fois dans la voiture.

Sa sœur lui jeta un regard glacial devant sa nonchalance habituel avant de soupirer. La soirée s'annonçait magnifique...

0o0o0o0

Le trajet jusqu'à, et bien justement, jusqu'à ils ne savaient où, fut silencieux. Personne n'osait ouvrir la bouche de peur d'aggraver leur cas. Enfin ce fut le cas jusqu'au moment où Edana aperçu le bâtiment.

\- C'est quoi ça ? Chuchota-t-elle à ses frères.

\- Ça ne ressemble pas à un commissariat en tout cas, marmonna Caleb en scrutant l'immeuble de verre avec des gardes du corps à chaque entrée.

La voiture contourna le bâtiment avant de s'engouffrer dans un parking sous terrain. La fratrie se tendit, ne présageant rien de bon.

Une fois garé, un des agents leur ouvrit la portière. Edana se tortilla pour en sortir, ses points étant lié, cela ne fut pas simple.

Escortés, ils se dirigèrent vers les portes de l'ascenseur dans un silence de mort. Seul le bruit de leur pas sur le béton résonnait dans l'immense parking. Une odeur de renfermé y régnait et donna la nausée à la jeune femme. Cependant elle n'en montra rien et avança la tête haute aux cotés de ses frères.

Le plus grand des agents, qui avait l'air complètement stupide, si vous voulez l'avis d'Edana, appuya sur le bouton qui émit un petit « bip » avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent.

Les six personnes s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur, et le même homme appuya sur le bouton portant le numéro 26.

La montée parut interminable et c'est avec soulagement et appréhension qu'Edana vit l'ascenseur se stabiliser avant de s'ouvrir pour les laisser pénétrer dans une immense pièce de forme ovale. Les agents lui bouchaient la vue, elle ne vit donc pas au premier abord les six personnes atypiques assises à la grande table de metal sur la droite. En revanche, lorsque le vigile se poussa pour laisser avancer la famille Olygane, les yeux d'Edana s'agrandirent sous le choc en reconnaissant la petite silhouette situé au milieu de la pièce, les mains menottée tout comme elle.

\- Isis !? S'exclama Edana, sous le choc.

Cette dernière parut soulagée de voir arriver des visages familiers et s'avança jusqu'à son amie qui lui fit une accolade rapide alors que Caleb s'avançait vers un homme, grand, noir, avec un œil en moins.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut savoir ce que cela signifie ? S'emporta le plus âgé des frères.

Le chef, puisqu'il avait l'air de dominer la scène, s'avança, les mains toujours dans le dos.

Le regard d'Edana n'avait jamais été aussi froid alors qu'elle regardait cet homme reculant pour s'approcher de son deuxième frère, ce dernier lui murmurant :

\- C'est Tony Stark.

Sa sœur regarda son frère pour voir que le regard de ce dernier était fixé sur sa gauche. Edana tourna donc ses yeux dans cette direction et prit enfin conscience des six personnes assises. Son souffle se bloqua une seconde dans sa gorge alors qu'elle scannait rapidement les visages qui la scrutait elle, Isis et ses frères. Elle reconnut de suite les personnes qui avaient été sur les écrans de télévisions pendant le mois passé.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent alors qu'elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Isis, qui la regarda d'un air de dire « j'y comprends rien, me demande pas ».

\- J'ai toujours pas ma réponse, intervint Caleb pour qui la présence des Avengers ne l'affectait guère.

\- Je me présente, je suis Nick Fury, directeur du SHIELD, commença-t-il d'une voix grave et posée.

\- Le quoi ? Ne put s'empêcher de dire Keith.

Le dénommé Fury sourit légèrement.

\- Nous nous consacrons à renforcer la sécurité de la planète contre les menaces de tout genre : terrestres, extra-terrestres ou surnaturelles, finit-il par dire, son regard s'ancrant succinctement dans les prunelles d'Isis, de Caleb, de Keith et enfin d'Edana.

Il y eu comme un flottement dans l'air. Nos quatre acolytes se jetant des petits coups d'oeil, pas sur de ce qu'il fallait répondre ou non. Comme d'habitude, ce fut Caleb qui prit la parole. Caleb n'avait jamais eu un caractère qu'on pouvait qualifier de domptable, et sa verbe lui permettait souvent de faire ou défaire les conflits, c'est pourquoi Edana était a la fois reconnaissante qu'un d'entre eux sache encore ouvrir la bouche, mais en même temps elle appréhendait les réactions de son frère. Elle sourit intérieurement pensant que ce n'était pourtant pas lui le plus sujet aux sautes d'humeurs non contrôlées.

\- Et on peut savoir en quoi cela nous concerne ? Répliqua-t-il. Non, parce que vos agents sont venu nous cueillir comme si nous étions des malfrats, et n'ont pas hésité à nous passer les menottes comme à de véritables criminels.

A ces mots, Fury fit un mouvement de tête en direction de ses hommes qui s'approchèrent des quatre « accusés » pour leur ôter les objets d'acier.

Ils se frottèrent les poignets qui avaient étés abimés par le frottement du metal.

\- Est-ce mieux ? Demanda d'une voix condescendante l'homme noir.

\- Oui merci Monsieur, répondit Isis d'une voix polie.

Edana se retins de lever les yeux face à la gentillesse de son amie. Elle arrivait à remercier cet homme qui les traitait comme des moins que rien. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'elles ai une conversation.

Fatiguée de ces courbettes et de ces faux sourires, Edana fit un pas en avant, descendant les trois petites marches qui menaient au centre de la pièce. Elle se posta aux cotés de son frère et tenta d'ignorer les regards pesant qu'elle sentait sur elle.

\- Est ce qu'on pourrait en venir au but ? Déclara-t-elle sans plus de préambule.

Fury se tourna vers elle.

\- Tout à fait. Je vous laisse vous assoir, dit-il en désignant la table ou se trouvait déjà les Avengers.

Edana ne prit même pas la peine d'y jeter un coup et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Je préfère rester debout.

Fury sembla contrarié par l'audace de la jeune femme.

\- Très bien. A moi de poser les questions maintenant.

A ces mots il se déplaça vers un de postes d'ordinateur et tapota rapidement sur le clavier. Subitement, au centre de la pièce apparurent plusieurs écrans holographique. Le top de la technologie. Il tapota encore une fois et des images apparurent. Fixe pour le moment mais Edana se tétanisa lorsqu'elle reconnut ce qu'elle voyait à l'écran. Sa déglutition se fit difficile et elle regarda rapidement Isis qui avait pâlie.

\- Vous reconnaissez cet endroit n'est-ce pas Edana ? Demanda Fury, connaissant parfaitement la réponse. Il se déplaça, les mains dans le dos, tournant autour de la blonde et d'Isis qui s'était rapprochée de son amie par instinct.

Les Avengers étaient silencieux, tentant de comprendre pourquoi ces jeunes gens étaient là et quel était le but de cet interrogatoire. Ils avaient juste été convoqués sur ordre de Fury, pas plus d'explication. Tandis que Tony était enfoncé dans son fauteuil d'une manière nonchalante les mains jointes, Steve, lui, posa ses coudes sur la table, se penchant en avant pour mieux voir les écrans en plissant légèrement les yeux. Intrigué il ne cessait de regarder ces deux jeunes femmes subitement mise en avant. Il s'attarda sur Isis, la scannant de ses yeux bleu, tentant de déchiffrer leur réactions. Cela ne tarda pas. Il vit la dénommée Edana se figer tandis que son amie devenait blanche comme un linge face à l'image de l'holo-projecteur. Pourtant, rien d'alarmant, on y voyait simplement la devanture d'un magasin de jeux video, visiblement épargné par le massacre de l'attaque des Aliens. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Fury ordonne à l'intelligence artificielle de faire démarrer la video de surveillance.

Rapidement, tous les Avengers furent attentifs, regardant avec curiosité ce qui se déroulait sous leur yeux. Ils virent alors une dizaine de Chitauri atterrir contre les vitres de l'immeuble et se laisser tomber devant la vitrine du magasin. Un des Aliens leva son arme avant de venir la longer dans le verre de la devanture de la boutique. Pendant une seconde, rien ne se produisit jusqu'à ce qu'ils virent les vitres exploser et propulser les Chitauris au milieu de la rue.

Fury se déplaça de nouveau en pointant la jeune femme.

\- J'aimerai savoir... commença-t-il de sa voix grave, comment une assistante vétérinaire de parc animalier, peut-elle faire ça ?

Il pointa alors son doigt sur les images.

Soudainement, Edana se vit apparaître sur la bande enregistré, sortant du magasin, marchant sur le verre éclaté avant de faire apparaître une boule de feu dans sa paume et d'embraser un des aliens.

Les Avengers tournèrent leur tête vers la jeune femme qui cette fois les regarda rapidement, plus que tétanisée. Lorsqu'elle regarda de nouveau les images, un mur de flamme s'élevait entre elle et les monstres. Fury mit pause à ce moment là, visiblement fière de l'effet qu'il avait provoqué. Il se détourna d'elle avant de finalement s'intéresser à Isis.

\- Et expliquez moi, comment une infirmière peut-elle sauver son amie de cette manière :

Comme pour Edana, Isis se vit au milieu de la rue avec son amie. Elle revit l'action de la mort de l'animal gigantesque, jusqu'à la propulsion de la voiture sur elles. Elle se vit pour la première fois faire usage de ses dons sans le moindre effort. Elle avait lever les mains rapidement et un champs de force en était sortit, préservant Edana d'une mort certaine. La voiture s'écrasa contre la paroi invisible avant de retomber dans un bruit sourd.

En revanche, un lourd silence pesait aussi dans la pièce. Les deux jeunes femmes fixaient encore les écrans, sans savoir que dire.

Caleb sembla sortir de sa torpeur après avoir vu pour la première fois l'étendu des pouvoirs de sa sœur. De plus, la voir démunie et aussi mal a l'aise face à ce « con » le rendit furieux.

\- Je crois que nous aussi nous avons des questions qui méritent des réponses ! Expliquez-nous ce que c'était que tout ça, fit-il avec un grand geste de la main, englobant à la fois les images de videos de surveillances mais aussi les Avengers. Dites-nous pourquoi nous avons eu à nous battre contre ces choses ?!

Et pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans la pièce, un des Avengers prit la parole de sa voix grave et profonde.

\- Ce sont des Chitauris. C'est mon frère Loki, qui les a fait venir sur terre afin de se venger de moi et de mon affection que je porte à cette planète, expliqua-t-il. Je suis Thor, fils d'Odin et héritier du trône d'Asgard, se présenta-t-il pour clarifier les choses tout en tapotant sans s'en rendre contre la surface métallique de la table, trahissant sa nervosité.

\- C'est donc votre faute, cracha sans ménagement Caleb.

Keith se pinça l'arrête du nez, sachant à quel point son frère pouvait ne pas modérer ses propos. Mais il devait admettre que sur ce coup, il n'avait pas tord.

Il rit d'une manière glacial, visiblement complètement dépassé par cette situation.

\- Si je comprends bien, _vous,_ nous faite venir, points liés, pour faire face à nous-même, entrain de tenter de sauver nos vies et ainsi que celle de dizaine de personne parceque _ce mec_, a un frère totalement barge !?

\- Calmez-vous monsieur, intervint un autre.

Edana tout comme Isis tournèrent leur regard vers celui qui venait de nouveau de parler. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour faire le lien entre les images des media et cette personne. C'était Steve Rogers, alias Captain America. Réputé pour son bon cœur mais aussi pour avoir été congelé pendant pas moins de 70 ans... Finalement, la plus jeune des Olygane vit Isis faire un pas pour se positionner au centre de la pièce.

\- S'il vous plait, pouvons-nous arrêter de nous envoyer des reproches qui ne servent à rien ? Dit-elle de sa voix douce tout en regardant un à un les membres présent dans la salle, s'attardant une demi seconde de plus sur Captain America. Peu importe à cause de qui ces créatures sont venus, ce n'est pas ça qui compte, finit-elle.

Elle se tourna alors vers Nick Fury.

\- Monsieur Fury, pouvez-vous nous dire ce que vous attendez de nous ? Parce que je ne vois pas bien ou vous voulez en venir. N_ous_ ne voyons pas ou vous voulez en venir, corrigea-t-elle.

Ses joues se teintaient de rose au fur et a mesure qu'elle sentait les autres la fixer, elle n'aimait pas être au centre de l'attention, c'était une jeune femme douce, discrète et qui n'aimait pas le conflit sauf dernier recours.

Son discours parut détendre l'atmosphère.

\- C'est simple, commença Fury. Nous voulons que vous quatre, intégriez le SHIELD aux cotés des Avengers.

Si Edana n'avait pas reçu un minimum d'éducation et de savoir vivre elle était pratiquement sur qu'à cette phrase, sa bouche se serait décrochée de sa mâchoire en un grand « oh » plein d'intelligence. Mais elle ne fit rien de ça et se contenta d'ouvrir grand les yeux, comme ses frères et son amie.

Après une minute de silence, elle se ressaisit et parla d'une voix légèrement incohérente, en même temps qu'Iron Man.

\- Et notre avis ? ironisa Tony Stark de sa voix moqueuse.

\- Attendez, je ne suis pas bien sûr de comprendre. Toute cette mise en scène ce n'est pas pour nous faire avouer nos crimes et nous jeter en prison ?! Fit Edana, sans tenir compte de la remarque du milliardaire.

La tête de Fury parla pour lui. Alors là c'était le comble. Cet homme était abjecte. Edana le détesta à partir de ce moment.

\- Vous pouvez developper votre requête ? Demanda Keith troublé.

\- Je sais que vous et votre frère possédez également des pouvoirs.

Pour illustrer ses propos, une autre video apparu et cette fois c'était Keith et Caleb se battant contre pas moi de cinquante chitauri. De la glace sortait du sol, embrochant les aliens tandis que Caleb les achevait, en leur envoyant des décharges électrique de plusieurs millier de volt.

Edana fut impressionnée de voir que leur attaques étaient coordonnées et visiblement maitrisées.

\- Si vous nous rejoignez, vous seriez entrainé de façon à exploiter le maximum de vos capacités, vous seriez logés. Vous feriez parti des Avengers et vous pourriez venir en aide aux communs des mortels lors de ce genre d'attaques, acheva Fury. Mais plus que cela, reprit-il en regardant Isis et Edana, vous contrôliez vos pouvoirs, vous n'en seriez plus esclave.

Cette phrase fit son effet sur les quatre amis. C'était ce dont il avait toujours rêvé, toujours espéré.

_Mais à quel prix ? _Pensa Edana.

\- Et si nous refusons ? Demanda-t-elle alors.

Les Avengers regardèrent avec étonnement cette humaine qui osait défier Fury.

\- Cette petite me plait bien ! Rigola Tony en croisant ses jambes sur la table.

Edana surprise, se retourna et devant le sourire moqueur de cet homme ne pu que sourire légèrement, amusé par ce personnage. Elle se reprit rapidement néanmoins et avança lentement vers Fury.

\- Que se passera-t-il si nous déclinons votre offre ?

\- Vous ne devriez pas parler en leur nom, suggéra le directeur du SHIELD.

\- Très bien, que se passera-t-il si_ je_ refuse votre offre ? Corrigea-t-elle, une lueur de défi dans le regard.

\- Vos activités seront surveillées, avoua-t-il, pas le moins du monde affecté.

Edana éclata d'un rire sans joie avant de retrouver son sérieux.

\- Autrement dit vous allez poser des petits micro partout afin de surveiller mes moindres faits et geste c 'est ça ? Fit-elle de manière cynique. Et j'imagine que si mes pouvoirs se déchaînent sans votre consentement, vous viendrez me passer les menottes et vous me foutrez dans une cellule afin que j'y croupisse.

Edana pouffa de nouveau.

\- Il y a quand même une chose assez impressionnante chez vous Monsieur. Vous voulez que nous rejoignons votre « communauté » afin d'avoir le contrôle sur nous, et si vous ne le pouvez pas, vous nous menacer de nous surveiller comme si nous étions des criminels mais... Edana fit une pause afin de choisir ses mots avec intelligence. Au final, reprit-elle, lorsque ces choses ont envahit le ciel, vous avez envoyé vos petits soldat mais une fois qu'ils ont fait ce qu'ils avaient à faire, sont-ils restés après pour aider ceux qu'ils n'avaient pu protéger ? N'ont-ils pas laissé des centaines de gens mourir ? N'est-ce pas un crime ?

\- Nous avons fait notre devoir mademoiselle, tenta alors Steve.

Edana se retourna vers le jeune homme avant de vivement s'approcher de la table pour se retrouver face à lui.

\- Vous étiez soldat non ? Alors dite-moi _Capitaine_, une fois que vous aviez fait votre _devoir _sur le champs de bataille, partiez-vous ? Ou est-ce que vous alliez vous salir les mains en tentant de sauver ceux qui s'était battu pour vous ?!

La jeune femme n'attendit pas de réponse de sa part et se détourna de lui.

\- Parce que nous c'est ce que nous avons fait. Une fois que vos soldats avaient fait leur show, c'est Isis et moi-même qui sommes rester pour aider un maximum de personne blessés, alors si vous voulez bien Monsieur, je vais jouir de la liberté qu'il me reste pour réfléchir si je veux devenir ce genre de personne. Celle qui abandonne les autres.

Sur ces paroles, Edana passa devant ses frères et Isis avant d'appuyer sur le bouton de l'ascenseur. Les portes s'ouvrirent et alors qu'elle allait y pénétrer un homme lui attrapa le poignet mais avant qu'elle n'ai eu le temps de réagir, c'est la main de son frère Caleb qui se posa sur l'épaule du vigile.

\- Je te conseille vivement de retirer ta main de ma sœur et de nous laisser partir si tu ne veux pas que je te fasse griller la cervelle.

L'agent dégluti et jeta un coup d'oeil à son patron qui lui fit signe de s'écarter. Isis pénétra à son tour dans la cabine de fer, suivi de Keith puis de Caleb. Alors que les portes se refermaient sur eux, ils eurent juste le temps d'entendre :

\- Vous avez quarante-huit heures.

* * *

ET voilà pour le second chapitre !

* ne pas frapper moi, ne pas frapper moi ! Rangé ces vilaines tomates !*

Non blague à part j'adore finir sur des moments comme ça ! Mouhahahah

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, c'est toujours un plaisir pour un auteur de lire ce que pense les lecteurs donc allez-y !

Je vous embrasse à la semaine prochaine !

Je vais essayer de poster tous les mercredi ou mardi en fonction de mon emploi du temps !


	3. Chapter 3 Intégration

**Petit Blabla de l'auteur ! A lire Svp ^^ :**

Bonjour tout le monde !

J'ai vu que de nombreuses personnes avaient consulté ma page ainsi que l'histoire. Je ne peux en revanche pas savoir qui a lu ou non mais ceux qui lisent sans laisser un petit commentaire c'est vraiment dommage parce qu'au final je ne sais pas si vous avez aimé ou non. Je ne demande pas ça pour avoir des reviews pour dire d'en avoir non pas du tout, j'aime toujours lire les reviews afin de pouvoir échanger avec mes lecteurs sur ce qu'ils ont aimé ou pas et échanger tout simplement sur cet univers que nous aimons tous : Marvel et le MCU ! Donc n'hésitez pas !

Je suis ouverte à la critique tant positive que négative tant qu'elle est constructive donc vraiment, ceux qui liront cette fic merci de poster un petit mot afin que je connaisse vos réactions

Cela vous prendra 2 minutes et vous referez ma journée ! MDR

Voilà sur ces bonnes paroles

Voilà mon troisième chapitre que je vous laisse découvrir

_Reponse reviews : _

**Lou:** Hey coucou ! Joie et Bonheur de te retrouver ! Encore merci pour ta review avant toute chose lol alors pour te répondre : effectivement Edana à une forte personnalité et se trouve être très méfiante et distante mais cela s'explique par son passé qui sera expliqué au fur et à mesure (Tous ont un passé assez lourd et pas évident...) et sa personnalité profonde, après tout elle est explosive ^^ Isis contre-balance même si tu verras par la suite qu'elle peut sortir de ces gons ;)

Quant aux liens de famille c'est simple Keith, Caleb et Edana sont frères et sœurs. C'est le clan Olygane en gros Mdr et Isis est une des meilleures amies d'Edana et possède une sœur nommée Lyra. Lyra est en couple avec Keith;) voilà !

En ce qui concerne les fautes je suis vraiment navrée. J'essaie d'en faire le moins possible, je me relie plusieurs fois mais arrive un moment où je ne les voit plus et je reconnais que l'orthographe c'est pas simple avec moi donc je m'en excuse ! J'essaie vraiment de limiter la casse ! ^^ Mais merci de cette réflexion que je prends en compte ! ^^

En tout cas Je te laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre !

A bientôt j'espère

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Intégration

Une fois au parking sous terrain, Isis sortit son téléphone de sa poche et composa le numéro de sa sœur.

\- Oui Lyra ? Dis-moi, est-ce que tu peux être chez Edana au plus vite ? On est en route.

Les quatre amis marchaient en direction de la voiture aux vitres teintées, en écoutant d'une oreille distraite la conversation entre les deux sœurs.

\- Je t'expliquerais tout sur place... fit-elle avant d'écouter la réponse de Lyra. Oui Keith sera là, je pense que vous aurez aussi des choses à vous dire, finit-elle en regardant le concerné qui fit une petite grimace en pensant aux heures à venir.

Ils montèrent en voiture et l'homme les menèrent à leur appartement. Une fois en bas de l' immeuble, il leur tendit un téléphone.

\- Une fois votre décision prise, faite leur savoir. Le numéro est enregistré. Au revoir.

Isis se saisit du téléphone avant de saluer le conducteur qui remonta sa vitre avant de démarrer.

Sa sœur était déjà là, au pied des escaliers.

\- Tu vas bien ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète devant les mines sombres de ses amis et de sa sœur.

\- On va t'expliquer, répondit Keith, passant un bras sur ses épaules avant de l'embrasser rapidement.

Le petit groupe monta dans l'appartement et sans hésiter, Edana ouvrit le frigo, sortant cinq bières. Ils allaient en avoir besoin.

Ils s'assirent autour de la table, et pendant une minute personne ne parla, chacun les yeux perdu dans le vide, repensant à l'étrange début de soirée qu'ils venaient de vivre.

\- Est-ce que vous pouvez m'expliquer ? Intervint alors Lyra, ne tenant plus.

Sa sœur prit une inspiration avant de se lancer.

\- Ce soir, nous avons tous été embarqués plus ou moins de force par des agents du SHIELD. C'est une organisation de personnes afin de protéger la terre contre toutes les menaces extra terrestres ou terrestres. Lors de l'attaque de New York, nous avons été filmés. Nick Fury, le directeur nous a mit devant le fait accomplit. Les Avengers étaient là.

Lyra se redressa sous le choc.

\- Vous avez vu ces personnes ? Et comment c'était ? Qui sont-ils ?

\- A vrai dire, on a pas vraiment prit le temps de faire ami-ami avec eux, Edana s'est bien chargée de remettre Captain America à sa place, tenta de plaisanter Keith.

La concernée, jusque là silencieuse releva son visage préoccupé vers son frère.

\- Tu penses que ce que j'ai dit était injuste ?

\- Pas injuste, répondit Isis, mais peut être un peu dur... quoi que totalement vrai.

Edana ne répondit pas, se repassant la scène en boucle. Elle était perdue. Elle examina le visage de ses proches et l'évidence la frappa.

\- Vous allez accepter n'est-ce-pas ? Vous avez déjà fait votre choix, je le vois, affirma-t-elle.

\- Edana, c'est la chance de notre vie, fit Caleb. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on refuserait ? On serait logés, on quitterai cet appartement deux fois trop petit, on serait entrainés, on contrôlerai nos pouvoirs, et on serait des Avengers ! Finit-il un grand sourire aux lèvres. Pourquoi refuser ?

\- Pour notre libre arbitre ? Suggéra Edana, ancrant ses prunelles aux reflets verts dans celle transparentes de son frère. Je n'ai aucune confiance en ce Fury. Ce n'était pas un choix qu'il nous laissait. C'était une menace non dissimulée. Quant à ce que j'ai dit à Rogers, je le pensais. Je n'y ai pas mit les formes mais c'est vrai ! Vous voulez devenir ceux qui sauve l'humanité mais qui laisse la poignée de dommages collatéraux au sol ?

\- C'est pas obligé d'être ainsi Edana, tu pourrais choisir quel genre d'Avengers tu veux devenir, lui chuchota Isis en lui prenant la main.

\- Tu penses que c'est le bon choix ? Lui demanda-t-elle alors.

Edana avait besoin qu'Isis lui réponde franchement, car si la réponse était oui, elle se fierait dans ce cas là à son amie. Elle laisserai de coté son opinion et ferait ce qu'il y a de mieux pour tout le monde. Ses préoccupations personnelles seraient gérées après.

\- Hey bien, je ne sais pas si c'est le bon mais je pense qu'à cette heure-ci c'est le meilleur qu'on puisse avoir.

\- Alors c'est décidé, s'exclama Caleb, on accepte leur offre, en revanche, évite d'envoyer paitre Captain sans raison, termina-t-il d'une manière solennelle.

Toute la table rit, même Edana et cela leur enleva un énorme poids des épaules.

\- Ça, mon frère c'est parce que c'est ton idole depuis que tu as cinq ans ! Tu avais même une figurine de lui que tu trimballais partout ! Tu n'es donc pas du tout objectif, répondit sa sœur avec un sourire narquois avant de prendre une gorgée de sa bière.

De nouveau l'hilarité les gagna face à la tête déconfite du grand Caleb. Ils évacuaient la pression subit lors de ces deux dernières heures et ça faisait du bien.

Ils commandèrent pizza et tandis que Caleb prenait sa revanche au jeux star wars avec Edana, Lyra et Isis se posèrent tranquillement sur le lit de la chambre d'ami en attendant que les pizza arrivent.

\- Tu es sûre que tu ne m'en veux pas ?

Lyra regarda sa sœur et lui sourit tendrement avec de lui prendre la main et de la lui serrer.

\- J'ai toujours su que tu serais emmener à faire de grandes choses, répondit-elle sincèrement.

Isis fronça les sourcils avant de secouer sa tête de droite à gauche un petit sourire contrit sur les lèvres.

\- Arrête... je n'ai rien d'exceptionnelle, marmonna-t-elle tristement.

-Tu veux rire ? Tu n'as pas conscience de tes talents c'est tout. J'espère sincèrement que tu t'épanouira là-bas.

Isis mal à l'aise sourit et changea rapidement de sujet, son regard se portant sur Keith, assis à la table du salon, rigolant en regardant son frère et sa sœur entrain de se chamailler sur le canapé.

\- Il va te manquer, affirma-t-elle.

Lyra regarda alors son petit ami et un voile de tristesse passa sur ses yeux.

\- Oui, mais je suis contente pour lui, pour vous, ajouta-t-elle. Il est temps que vous voliez de vos propres ailes, et puis... en échange tu me présenteras Tony Stark, j'ai toujours rêvé de le voir, plaisanta la jeune femme.

Cela fit rire sa sœur et après s'être prises dans les bras, elle s'en retournèrent au salon. Lyra s'assit sur les genoux de son homme. La cadette des sœurs avait toujours eu plus de chance en amour qu'Isis. Cette dernière avait du mal à se dévoiler et ses dons l'avaient toujours freiné dans son envie de faire des rencontres, mais qui sait ? Peut-être que maintenant les choses allaient changer.

0o0o0o0

\- Alors comme ça vous faites dans l'enlèvement d'enfant maintenant Fury ? Plaisanta Tony tout en gardant un ton sérieux. C'est très vilain, finit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Cette boutade digne du milliardaire tira un petit sourire discret à ses coéquipiers.

En revanche, le concerné se retourna vers lui et lui jeta un regard glacial.

\- Non sérieusement, trêve de plaisanterie, reprit-il, vous auriez peut-être pu nous consulter non ? dit-il en se levant de sa chaise.

Les autres acquiescèrent.

\- Qui sont-ils ? Demanda alors Natacha. Comment les avait vous découverts ?

\- Les videos surveillances de l'attaque, expliqua Fury. Jamais ils n'avaient été repérés avant.

\- Les menottes étaient-elles vraiment nécessaire ? Soupira-t-elle. Ce ne sont que des enfants.

\- Ils ne sont pas bien plus jeunes que vous Mademoiselle Roumanoff, et l'âge n'est pas un critère de dangerosité, vous le savez mieux que personne n'est-ce-pas ?

La veuve noire ne répondit rien et détourna les yeux, sachant parfaitement à quoi Nick Fury faisait référence.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, ils n'auraient jamais suivi mes hommes sans ceci. C'était nécessaire, affirma l'homme.

Captain America tiqua mais ne dit rien.

\- Pensez-vous qu'ils vont accepter votre offre ?

Fury se tourna vers Bruce.

\- Je le pense oui. Le contraire n'est pas envisageable.

\- Alors cette jeune femme avait raison, sembla s'offusquer Tony en contournant la table. Si ils refusent ils seront traqués comme des bêtes !

\- Ne me dites pas que cela vous importe Monsieur Stark.

\- Il se pourrait bien que si, claqua Iron man. Quand vous parliez de les loger, à quoi pensiez-vous ?

\- Il me semble que vos nouveaux locaux à la « campagne » sont bien assez grands pour accueillir quelques personnes supplémentaires non ?

\- Vous ne manquez pas de culot, constata Steve.

\- Captain à tout à fait raison ! Renchérit Tony, mais, je veux bien prendre ces jeunes gens chez moi. Ne me remercier pas, acheva-t-il d'un ton théâtrale.

\- Qui les entrainera ? Demanda alors Barton. Ils n'ont pas l'air de savoir dans quoi ils se lancent, et nous n'avons jamais eu à former des personnes aux dons surnaturels.

\- Je suis sur que vous trouverez un moyen. Vous pouvez disposer, dit-il alors. Stark, je vous ferais connaître leur réponse et je compte sur vous pour organiser leur transfert.

\- Huum c'est pas moi le soldat, ironisa-t-il ce qui fit lever les yeux au ciel de Steve alors qu'il le dépassait pour appeler l'ascenseur, suivit des autres.

\- Au revoir, conclut Fury, se détournant des Avengers avant de sortir de la pièce de réunion.

Une fois arrivés au parking, les six héros s'avancèrent vers leur voiture. Ils s'y engouffrèrent et Tony prit le volant.

\- Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Demanda Natacha en bouclant sa ceinture et en faisant signe à Thor de faire pareil bien qu'en cas d'accident ce dernier ne risquait pas grand chose.

\- On va avoir du pain sur la planche, souffla Barton.

\- Ils ont l'air d'avoir du potentiel, tenta Steve.

\- Même si la petite t'a remit à ta place ? le taquina Tony.

Rogers se tortilla mal à l'aise sur son siège.

\- Ça va dégèle ! Lui fit le milliardaire avec un clin d'oeil.

\- C'est déjà fait, répliqua le soldat sans une once d'humour dans la voix.

\- Hey oh la testostérone, on se détend.

Cette phrase de la rousse mit un terme à la joute verbal des deux hommes et le reste de la voiture lui en fut reconnaissante.

0o0o0o0

Le soleil brillait déjà haut dans le ciel lorsque le groupe d'amis se réveilla. Ils avaient passé la nuit à boire, jouer à la console et manger des pizzas.

Edana fut la première à ouvrir les yeux. Elle grimaça alors qu'une douleur lancinante lui prenait le crâne.

\- Je ne boirais plus jamais, marmonna-t-elle tout en se levant difficilement du canapé.

Caleb dormait dans une position assise et tordu à ses cotés et un filet de bave avait visiblement coulé sur son menton et le haut de sa veste ce qui la fit rire sous cape.

Une fois que la pièce se fut stabilisée, elle distingua clairement le bruit de l'eau couler. Visiblement elle n'était pas la première debout. Elle mit donc la cafetière en route et se servit un grand verre d'eau fraiche qu'elle bu d'une traite. Elle plissa les yeux et s'accouda au lavabo, soudain prise d'une nausée. _Inspire à fond et souffle,_ se dit-elle.

\- Dur réveille, entendit-elle chuchoter.

Elle se retourna et trouva Isis, habillée et douchée, aussi fraiche que la rosé du matin. Edana soupira visiblement dépassée avant de s'affaler sur la chaise.

\- Mais comment tu fais ? S'exclama-t-elle alors, sans toute fois parler trop fort pour ne pas réveiller les autres. Tu as du boire une bouteille de rosé à toi seule et regarde-toi !

Isis sourit avant de prendre une tasse et de se verser un café.

\- J'ai beaucoup d'entrainement.

Edana grogna en réponse avant de plonger sa tête dans ses bras. Le soleil lui brulait les yeux accentuant son mal de crâne soutenu. Une seconde plus tard elle entendit un verre être posé sur la table. Elle releva ses orbes et tomba nez à nez avec un cachet d'efferalgan crépitant dans l'eau pendant qu'il se dissolvait.

Son regard fut soudain attiré par un petit téléphone posé en bout de table au milieu des cadavres de bières et des cartons de pizza.

\- Vas-y, appel.

Seul les pupilles d'Edana bougèrent pour regarder son amie. Elle fit une petite moue, ne sachant pas si cela devait être à elle de passer ce coup de fil vu ce qu'elle avait dit la vieille.

Isis l'encouragea en donnant un petit coup de tête en direction du téléphone avant de sortir de la cuisine, une deuxième tasse de café dans sa main gauche et dans la droite un verre contenant un second efferalgan. _Surement pour mon frère._

Edana prit une grande inspiration puis se leva, prenant le engin à clapet dans sa main. Elle l'ouvrit et se positionna sur le seul numéro d'enregistré. Elle se pinça les lèvres un instant avec de finalement appuyer sur la touche d'appel. Il n'y eu qu'une tonalité avant que Fury ne décroche de sa voix grave.

\- Nous acceptons votre offre, mais à certaines conditions, annonça-t-elle d'une voix qui ne laissait pas place aux refus.

0o0o0o0

Les quatre amis ne pouvaient pas dire que le SHIELD n'était pas efficace. Lorsque le reste du groupe s'étaient réveillé, Edana leur avait dit que le coup de fil qui devait sceller leur destin avait été passé. Deux heures plus tard, des hommes en noir étaient venus emballant les affaires de chacun avec une efficacité déconcertante, voir troublante.

Isis fut conduite chez elle afin de pouvoir elle aussi faire ses valises. Sa sœur l'accompagna et a deux, elle virent son petit appartement être vidé, en ne laissant que les armoires murales de la cuisine.

-Madame ? Intervint un des déménageurs. Il est temps d'y aller.

Isis fit un petit signe de tête et l'homme sortit avec le dernier carton laissant les deux sœurs seules dans un silence de plomb. Isis se mordait la lèvre, anxieuse.

-Tu sais très bien qu'on va se revoir, la rassura alors sa sœur avec un sourire franc. Ce n'est ni un adieu, ni un au revoir.

-Et s'ils ne tenaient pas leur parole ? Souffla la jeune femme aux yeux bleus.

Lyra rit franchement.

-Je ne pense pas qu'Edana le permette. Si tu veux mon avis, elle leur ferait regretter de ne pas tenir l'accord, fit-elle avec un clin d'œil. Rassure toi, je viendrais chaque semaine pour voir à quelle point ma sœur devient un être encore plus formidable qu'elle ne l'est déjà, murmura-t-elle, émue en remettant une mèche de cheveux doré derrière l'oreille de sa sœur.

Les deux femmes se prirent alors dans les bras avant de s'écarter, se tenant néanmoins toujours les mains.

\- Va, et ne te retourne pas. Jamais Isis. Tu as tellement mieux à faire.

Lyra lâcha les mains de sa sœur avant de designer du menton la porte de l'appartement. L'ainée des Delorme prit une grande inspiration , avant d'hocher la tête. Elle se retourna, tourna la poignée et sans un regard en arrière s'en alla, fermant la porte sur sa sœur, laissant son passé derrière elle.

Une limousine était garée en bas de l'immeuble et une fois à l'intérieur elle retrouva Edana et ses deux frères.

\- Où allons-nous exactement ?

\- Au quartier général des Avengers Monsieur. Je me nomme Happy. C'est monsieur Stark qui m'a envoyé pour vous escorter.

Les amis se regardèrent, assez intimidés malgré tout.

\- Et où se trouve ces quartiers ?

\- A la campagne, chez Monsieur Stark, répondit Happy, imperturbable.

\- Vous voulez dire que le quartiers des Avengers c'est la maison de Stark ?

\- On peut dire ça oui.

\- Bah dit donc, souffla Keith impressionné et excité à la fois.

\- Et frangin, nous fou pas la honte, ne lui demande pas un autographe, taquina Caleb.

\- Tu peux parler, tu vas littéralement baver sur Rogers, dit alors Edana en défendant son frère.

Le second lui fit un geste grossier ce qui les fit rire.

\- Moi au moins je serais agréable, ajouta-t-il faisant référence au comportement qu'elle avait face au soldat.

Cette réflexion la fit taire et elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine signe qu'elle ne comptait pas continuer cette joute verbale.

Il leur fallut une bonne heure avant de finalement pouvoir voir le lieu qui allait être leur maison dès à présent. Chacun se pencha près des vitres afin de mieux voir l'immense bâtiment en demi cercle. Des baie vitrées immenses faisaient guise de façade, reflétant le soleil. Une piste d'atterrissage se laissait apercevoir en arrière plan tandis que de vaste espaces verts entouraient la demeure Stark. La voiture se rapprocha de ce qu'ils pensaient être l'entrée. Ils purent voir d'immenses escaliers avec des gens se pressant , dossier en mains, montant ou descendant les marches.

\- C'est la partie administrative, expliqua Happy.

La voiture contourna cette partie du bâtiment et elle s'engouffra sur une voie plus étroite bordée de parterre de fleurs multicolores.

C'est alors qu'ils le virent. Le grand A des Avengers, sur un pan du mur de l'entrée de la partie privée de Tony Stark. Ils y étaient… Happy gara la limousine dans la cour qui faisait face à l'escalier qui menait à une grande porte double avec du verre flouter . Isis fut la première à ouvrir sa portière. Edana sortie à sa suite, observant comme fascinée cet énorme « A » dont ils faisaient maintenant partis.

\- Suivez-moi.

Sans se faire prier, le quatuor se mit à grimper les marches. Une fois devant la porte, ils virent Happy pencher sa tête face à un petit boitier se trouvant à droite de l'entrer. Une lumière en sortit et scanna son œil avant qu'ils n'entendent :

-Bonjour Happy, bienvenu.

-Merci Jarvis.

Face aux mines stupéfaites des quatre jeunes il s'expliqua tout en ouvrant la porte qui avait émit un déclic une fois que l'identité de l'homme avait été certifiée.

\- Jarvis est l'intelligence artificielle crée par Mr Stark. Il gère la maison.

\- Bah bien sûr c'est logique, s'amusa Isis.

\- En réalité tout à fait !, s'exclama soudain le PDG de Stark Industrie.

L'homme s'approcha d'eux d'une démarche sûre, dans un pantalon en jean noir avec un tee shirt à l'effigie de MotorHead, un fameux groupe de metal. Il leur fit un sourire plein de suffisance, digne de sa personne, avant de retirer ses lunettes fumées.

\- Bienvenu jeune gens, dit-il en tendant une main à Caleb que ce dernier s'empressa de serrer.

Il fit ensuite de même avec Keith.

\- Mesdemoiselles, dit-il poliment. Avez-vous fait bon voyage ?

\- Très bien oui, répondit Isis.

\- Bien ! Parfait. Humm Happy ? Va donc voir les déménageurs, qu'ils entreposent leur affaires dans leur ailes respectives.

\- Bien Monsieur.

L'homme sortit et pendant un cours instant, personne ne parla, Tony étudiant plus amplement les nouveaux venus.

\- C'est très gentil à vous de nous accueillir Monsieur Stark, commença Isis.

Ce dernier fit la grimace et balaya la phrase d'un revers de main.

\- Par pitié, appelez-moi Tony, je ne suis pas encore sénile et... après tout, nous sommes collègues, dit-il avec un clin d'oeil. Allez, venez, que je vous montre votre nouvelle demeure !

Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que la demeure en question ne manquait pas de charme et elle transpirait le luxe. Tony leur fit visiter le salon commun, une immense pièce dominée par un balcon qui en faisait le tour et qui donnait sur divers couloirs, débouchant tous dans des ailes différentes : pièces réservés aux sports, bibliothèque, salons privatifs, spa...

Alors qu'ils prenaient un autre tournant, ils débouchèrent sur ce qui allait devenir la pièce préféré d'Edana : la salle réservé aux entrainements Avengers. Elle était immense et comportait un arsenal de machines. Tony leur expliqua qu'il avait crée des intelligences artificielle de combat afin de mieux simuler une situation de terrain. Le groupe en resta sans voix, ce qui fit sourire le milliardaire. Ils descendirent plusieurs escaliers avant de finalement parvenir à l'aile dédiée aux Avengers, elle même divisée en plusieurs autres, délimitant ainsi les quartiers de chacun.

\- Hey bah si je me perds, vous pouvez de suite appeler la police et lancer une battue, plaisanta Keith.

\- Vous vous y ferez, énonça Tony nonchalamment, les mains dans les poches. Vous trouverez chacun vos appartements avec votre nom dessus. Ainsi pas de confusion ! Pour votre information cette porte là, donne sur le balcon du salon commun. Vous verrez, cet endroit est assez ergonomique une fois qu'on s'y est repéré. Vos affaires ont déjà été installées. Je vous laisse vous reposer, on se retrouve à 19h au salon commun, les autres seront là.

Les quatre nouveaux Avengers se regardèrent, pas sûr d'oser se promener dans cette maison.

\- Si vous avez besoin de quoi que se soit : demander Jarvis.

Sur ces mots, le maitre des lieux disparu par la porte du fond.

0o0o0o0

\- Je propose qu'on se sépare pour trouver nos chambres.

Edana rit mais trouva l'idée pas si bête.

\- Vous avez vos téléphones ? Intervint Isis. Comme ça on s'appel si on trouve la chambre de quelqu'un !

\- Ou alors on demande à Jarvis, interrompit Edana avec humour. Jarvis ?

\- Bonjour Mademoiselle Olygane. Bienvenu à vous et à vos amis parmi les Avengers, dit-il poliment. Que puis-je pour vous ?

\- Bonjour Jarvis. Est-ce que tu pourrais nous guider dans nos appartements respectifs, on se sent un peu perdu ici.

\- Mais bien sûr Mademoiselle. Pour Mademoiselle Isis, il vous faut prendre le grand couloir sur votre gauche, vous déboucherez sur une pièce ronde et spacieuse avec trois paliers. Votre nom sera marqué sur une des trois portes. Quant à vous Messiers, je vous laisserais vous avancer vers votre droite, et comme pour Mademoiselle Isis vous arriverez sur une salle avec cette fois quatre paliers. Enfin, mademoiselle Edana, allez tout droit.

Les amis se regardèrent avec un sourire une fois que l'IA (NA : Abréviation de Intelligence Artificielle) eu finit de parler.

\- Vous faut-il autre chose ?

\- Fournis-nous un plan de la maison une fois que nous serons dans nos chambres, demanda Edana avant de se diriger là où Jarvis lui avait indiqué.

\- Bien Mademoiselle.

\- Appel-moi Edana.

Jarvis ne répondit pas, mais elle savait qu'il ferait selon sa volonté. Le quatuor se sépara afin de découvrir leur quartiers respectifs.

Le sol était fait de marbre blanc, strié de noir et l'éclairage par les LED incrustées dans le plafond s'y reflétait. Des pots de fleurs et des plantes décoraient le couloir qui était aussi large que le salon dans lequel Edana avait vécu avec ses frères. Elle pensait que rien ne pouvait plus la surprendre mais elle arriva au bout de l'allée et s'arrêta net. La pièce était de forme circulaire et donnait accès à deux portes de metal noires. Sur le coté se trouvait un énorme canapé aux accoudoirs relevés. Une bibliothèque siégeait à coté. Juste à gauche du sofa en velours, se trouvait un petit guéridon en fer forgé sur lequel une orchidée blanche trônait, laissant le loisir aux lecteurs de poser leur téléphone ou une tasse de café. Edana sourit et releva la tête vers la source de lumière qui inondait le palier des portes. Une immense lucarne ronde faisait office de toit. C'était tout simplement magnifique. La jeune femme se demanda alors qui elle avait pour voisin. Elle s'approcha de la porte et retint une exclamation lorsqu'elle vit qui sortit de l'appartement juste en face du sien. Quelqu'un la-haut lui en voulait, elle en était sûre.

0o0o0

Le reste du groupe était tout aussi charmé par les lieux dont la beauté était presque irréel. Ils pénétrèrent dans ce qui était leur nouveau chez eux grâce à leur empreinte retienne qu'ils durent configurer et Keith du faire appel plusieurs fois à Jarvis la technologie n'était pas son fort...

Les appartements avaient sensiblement la même apparence. Vastes, spacieux et luxueux étaient les trois mots d'ordre. La décoration était sobre et élégante. Chacun disposait d'un vaste salon avec un immense écran de télévision. La cuisine était fonctionnelle et rutilante. Une salle d'eau avec deux vasques blanches, une baignoire sur pied et une douche à l'italienne, des toilettes, une bibliothèque et une chambre donnant accès à une petite terrasse.

Ils retrouvèrent leur affaires déjà mit dans les pièces qui convenaient. Ils n'avaient plus rien à faire si ce n'est se détendre avant le diner. Jarvis fit apparaître, comme Edana l'avait demandé, une carte holographique représentant la maison ainsi que ces diverses parties qu'ils étudièrent avant le diner.

À 18h55, Edana sorti de son appartement, regardant avec appréhension la porte d'en face, de peur d'en voir sortir la personne qui y résidait. Elle se hâta de franchir le couloir et en bout, elle retrouva ses frères et Isis, des étoiles dans les yeux. Rapidement ils firent étalage de la beauté de leur lieu de résidence puis vint la question fatidique :

\- Qui sont vos voisins ? Demanda alors Caleb.

Edana se fit toute petite et laissa la parole aux autres.

\- Pour ma part je me retrouve aux cotés de Thor et de Natacha, fit Isis avec un sourire.

\- Super ! S'exclama Keith. Nous on a Burton et Ba...

Son frère se stoppa en regardant sa sœur alors que dans son esprit le calcul se faisait. Edana grimaça en repensant au moment gênant qu'elle avait vécu en tombant sur Steve Rogers, alors que les autres comprenait qui était son voisin de palier.

Caleb explosa de rire face à la tête de sa sœur.

\- Oh non ! Captain est ton voisin ?! S'égosilla-t-il en se pliant en deux sous la force de son rire.

\- Oh ça va ferma là, claqua-t-elle.

Isis fronça les sourcils et donna un coup de coude à son ami.

\- Laisse-là tranquille, lui intima-t-elle. Je suis sur que ça va s'améliorer, la rassura Isis de sa voix douce.

Caleb prit une grande inspiration pour calmer son hilarité et s'excusa.

\- Bon aller, c'est l'heure.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte qui, selon Tony, donnait sur le salon commun.

Caleb l'ouvrit et chacun à leur tour, s'engagèrent sur le balcon intérieur. Ils jetèrent un œil en contre-bas et virent les six Avengers lever la tête vers eux.

Voilà, l'intégration commençait.

* * *

C'était mon chapitre trois !

J'espère que cela vous a plut et si jamais je vous laisse tout me dire ^^

Je devrais poster tous les mardi vu que c'est mon jour de congé donc à surveiller ;)

je vous fais des bisous mes petits Vengeurs !


	4. Chapter 4 Partenaires ou Adversaires

Salut mes petits Vengeurs ! Voilà comme prévu je suis au rendez-vous !

Tout d'abord **un grand merci à ceux qui ont commenté,** cela me fait très plaisir de voir un petit peu ce que vous pensez de mes écrits donc merci et j'espère pouvoir encore lire nombre de vos avis ! ^^

**Réponses Reviews : **

-** Lollie Lovegood :** Cela me fait grandement plaisir de voir que cela te plait :) écrire sur mes personnages et leur évolution est ce qui me plait le plus ! Ainsi que l'interaction entre ces nouveaux Avengers et les anciens. Je te laisse découvrir ce new chapitre en espérant qu'il te plaise !

**MavaSkywalker :** Tout d'abord j'adore ton nom, en grande fan d'Anakin Skywalker mdr ! Ensuite merci pour ton com's . Pour ce qui est des échanges entre Edana et Steve ne t'en fait pas il va y en avoir mais pas forcement comme tu l'imagines mouhahaha ! Aller, enjoy ce chapitre ! ^^

**DoraFlickFlack :** Oh merci cela me touche ! J'y passe tellement d'heures que c'est un réel plaisir que cela plaise!Ne t'en fait pas je vous réserve pleins de bonnes choses ;)

Et comme disait MavaSkywalker il va y avoir de l'Edana et du Steve mais...:) je ne dirais rien !:P En tout cas je te laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre !

**La Fe Lie :** Ooooh merci beaucoup ma belle ! Merci de ces compliments et effectivement tu as eu l'occasion d'avoir eu les prochaines chapitre donc chuuut ! Don't spoil the EndGame ! Mouhaha des bisouus !

Merci à tous et toutes (je ne sais pas si vous êtes que des filles ou pas lol). Vous êtes deux à m'avoir parlé de Steve et Edana et tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que dans cette histoire les affinités ne seront pas forcement celles auxquelles vous aurez pensé aux premiers abords;) mais je vous laisse découvrir tout cela au fil de l'histoire ! Tout est fait pour que cela fasse le plus réaliste possible et j'espère que cela vous plaira ! Enjoy mes p'tits Vengeurs !

Disclaimer : Encore une fois je ne possède rien de l'univers Marvel, juste mes propres personnages et la trame de l'histoire que j'ai imaginé ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Partenaires ou Adversaires ?**

_FlashBack : _

_Edana s'approcha alors des portes et retint une exclamation lorsqu'elle vit qui sortait de l'appartement juste en face du sien. Quelqu'un là-haut lui en voulait, elle en était sûre. _

_Steve Rogers se stoppa net tandis qu'il relevait la tête pour constater qui venait d'emménager dans l'appartement en face du sien _

_« Quelqu'un là-haut doit m'en vouloir, j'en suis certain » pensa-t-il voyant la tête de la jeune femme se crisper. _

_Ils auraient sûrement rit si ils avaient su qu'ils avaient eu la même pensée. _

_Malgré que cette jeune femme l'ai envoyé paître lors de leur dernière rencontre, Steve restait un homme ayant reçu une éducation gentleman et il la salua donc poliment. _

_\- Bonjour, dit-il calmement, fermant la porte de son appartement._

_Edana était figée mais elle finit par se ressaisir. _

_\- Rogers. _

_Pour masquer sa gêne, la jeune femme se retourna vers sa propre porte et tenta de tourner la poignée. _

_Steve, lui, s'en alla, les mains dans les poches, l'air un peu penaud. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette femme semblai le détester. _

_\- Accès refusé. Veuillez vous identifier, raisonna la voix robotique du service de surveillance spécifique des appartements Avengers._

_\- Euuu, Edana Olygane ? tenta alors la blonde tout en tournant la poignée._

_\- Accès refusé. Veuillez vous identifier, répéta la voix._

_Steve était presque a mi chemin lorsqu'il entendit sa voisine jurer. Il ferma un instant les paupières, maudissant son éducation avant de subitement faire demi-tour. Il pensa alors qu'il le regretterai sûrement mais il était comme ça. _

_Il s'approcha de sa colocataire tendit qu'elle tentait de martyriser cette pauvre poignée. _

_Il se racla la gorge pour lui signaler sa présence. Elle fit un bond sur le coté, ne s'attendant pas du tout à ce que le soldat soit juste derrière son dos. _

_Il paraissait gêné et aucun des deux ne parla pendant bien dix secondes, qui en parurent cinquante. _

_\- Il faut... mmm... enregistrer votre empreinte rétinienne, expliqua le Captain d'une voix un peu rauque._

_Il lui désigna un boitier similaire à celui de l'entrée. Il s'en approcha lorsqu'il comprit qu'elle n'allait pas lui hurler dessus. Il tapota sur l'écran LCD et lui fit signe d'approcher sa tête. _

_Edana obéit et présenta son œil gauche. Il y eu une petite lumière et l'instant d'après c'était finit. _

_\- Nom requit, demanda l'IA._

_Steve hocha la tête pour l'encourager à parler. _

_\- Edana Olygane._

_\- Identification réussie. Bienvenu Mademoiselle Edana._

_La porte émit un déclic et Edana tourna prudemment la poignée qui n'émit pas de résistance cette fois-ci. _

_Elle se retourna et constata que Rogers avait déjà fait quelques pas pour partir. Elle hésita une micro-seconde, sa fierté luttant avec sa conscience puis finalement, la première fut battue par la seconde : _

_\- Rogers ? Appela-t-elle._

_Le soldat se retourna et darda ses yeux bleus sur elle. _

_Edana se sentit mal à l'aise mais finit par cracher le morceau. _

_\- Merci beaucoup, souffla-t-elle._

_L'homme paru surpris mais lui fit un signe de tête, sa bouche se relevant en un micro-sourire, avant de se détourner et de disparaître au bout du couloir. _

_Edana s'empressa de rentrer et s'adossa au chambranle de la porte, soupirant lourdement. _

_\- Se ridiculiser... fait._

_Fin du flashback._

Les six Avengers se trouvaient dans la pièce, assis sur les imposants fauteuils de cuirs. Ils relevèrent la tête en entendant le groupe pénétrer sur le balcon. Tony leur fit signe de descendre, un verre de Scotch à la main.

Les nouveaux Avengers firent donc quelques pas avant de trouver un des escaliers du balcon. Il y en avait quatre en tout.

Le quatuor se sentaient mal à l'aise face aux héros qu'ils avaient pu voir à la télé mais rapidement, l'ambiance se détendit grâce à Tony, qui fit une rapide présentation aux autres pour les introduire, avant que chacun ne se salue d'une manière plus personnelle.

Isis s'approcha ainsi de Steve Rogers. Ce dernier lui sourit chaleureusement avant de lui tendre sa grande main.

Elle sourit et lui serra. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point sa main était petite au creux de la sienne. Leur regard s'accrochèrent et pendant un court instant ils ne firent que se regarder, les mains toujours jointes, mais Caleb arriva, pressé d'enfin pouvoir discuter avec son idole de toujours. Le moment fut rompu et les deux se lâchèrent vivement les mains, se détournant pour continuer les présentations. Isis se retrouva alors face à... et bien face à une montagne, il n'y avait pas vraiment d'autres termes. Elle releva la tête et tomba sur une pair d'yeux bleus et un sourire charmeur.

\- Isis n'est ce pas ? Demanda-t-il en lui serran la main avec une poigne un peu trop forte. On est voisin si je ne me trompe pas.

\- C'est tout à fait ça oui, répondit Isis se massant discrètement les phalanges.

Thor sourit mais il fronça les sourcils avant de se retourner, regardant qui venait de lui rentrer dedans par inadvertance.

Edana se retourna vivement également, cherchant qui elle avait bousculé en reculant.

\- Pardon je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle avant d'apercevoir que la personne en question était Thor.

Elle eu un petit mouvement de recul, impressionnée par la taille de l'homme en face d'elle. Visiblement, il ne s'en formalisa pas et lui sourit.

\- Ce n'est rien, dit-il d'une voix profonde et grave. Je suis…

\- Thor. Oui je me rappel, le coupa la jeune femme, c'est votre frère qui a envahit ma planète.

Le dieu perdit son sourire et pinça les lèvres, assez gêné. Il se racla la gorge mal à l'aise face au regard vert foncé qui le fixait avec néanmoins un petit sourire presque invisible.

-Humm humm oui c'est ça.

Cette fois Edana sourit franchement, amusée par la gêne notoire qu'elle venait de créer, avant de se détourner de l'homme et de retrouver son amie Isis, lui demandant pourquoi elle se tenait les phalanges comme ça.

Thor la suivi du regard, visiblement troublé, mais la main tendu devant lui le ramena sur terre.

-Caleb, se présenta alors le jeune homme brun. Le frère d'Edana, rajouta-t-il en voyant bien qu'il venait de surprendre le blond entrain d'observer sa petite sœur.

Ce dernier sembla retrouver ses esprits et le salua.

Une fois que tout le monde eu été présenté, Tony leur servi à tous un verre d'alcool avant qu'il ne porte un toast.

\- Aux nouveaux Avengers, s'exclama-t-il en levant son verre, bienvenu parmi nous. Je dois dire que je ne suis pas peu fière de voie arriver de nouvelles têtes…

Ses collègues secouèrent la leur, fatigués d'avance par ce qu'il allait dire.

\- D'ailleurs si il te prend d'en cramer un, reprit-il à l'adresse d'Edana, tu peux cramer Barton.

Ce dernier lui jeta un regard noir qui fit rire Tony et les autres.

\- Non je plaisante. En fait non, je suis sérieux mais laissons tombé ça pour le moment. En espérant que notre collaboration apporte la paix dans le monde. Amen, finit-il en buvant cul sec son verre.

Isis rit franchement et leva son verre avant de le descendre aussi.

\- Sacré descente la petite, lui dit Thor qui suivi le mouvement.

Edana regarda son frère et avec un haussement d'épaule but cul sec. Les autres firent de même et rapidement, leur verres furent plein de nouveau.

Tony les dirigea ensuite vers une petite porte adjacente qui donnait sur une immense pièce servant de salle à mangé/cuisine où le repas était déjà servi. Tout le monde prit place et Edana se retrouva aux coté de Tony, et de Natacha et en face d'elle… Steve Rogers. Le repas allait être très long. Elle vit avec amusement son frère Caleb s'assoir aux côtés du soldat. Isis quant à elle se retrouva aux cotés de Thor et de Bruce.

Ils commencèrent à manger dans une bonne ambiance et rapidement le quatuor s'aperçut à quelle point les Avengers avaient tissé des liens entre eux au fil des années et des épreuves qu'ils avaient vécues ensemble. Ils se demandèrent si un jour ils feraient parti du groupe de cette manière.

-Et vous possédez vos pouvoirs depuis quand ? Demanda alors Bruce en attaquant sa pièce de viande.

Les amis se regardèrent, sans savoir qui devait commencer. Se fut finalement Keith qui prit la parole.

\- Je pense qu'on les a toujours eu. Mais pendant de nombreuses années ils ne se sont pas manifestés. On a eu un pic de no ans, puis plus rien jusqu'à l'adolescence.

\- Comment savez vous que c'est à cet âge là que c'est apparu ? Demanda de manière intéressée Natacha.

\- Et bien à cinq ans Edana a mit feu à son lit parce que Caleb lui avait volé son lapin en peluche, après qu'elle-même lui ai cassé un jouet, rigola Keith.

La concernée rougit jusqu'à la racine maudissant son ainé.

\- Dois-je préciser que le jouet en question était son préféré ? dit elle avec un sourire sadique en regardant Caleb. Une figurine de _vous_ d'ailleurs, finit-elle à l'adresse de Steve.

Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux et la table éclata de rire face à la tête des deux hommes : un mourrait de honte, l'autre ne savait pas si il fallait rire ou pleurer d'avoir été le jouet préféré d'un petit garçon.

\- Et c'était un accident ! Rajouta Edana.

\- Menteuse ! Tu ne l'aimais pas ! s'exclama Caleb.

\- Ca n'a pas l'air d'avoir changé, marmonna Steve.

Seule Isis avait entendu et elle ne pu s'empêcher de prendre la défense de son amie.

\- Et sûr quoi vous vous basez pour dire cela ?

Il y eu un blanc dans les conversations, les autres ne comprenant pas le pourquoi de cette question. Isis se crispa, elle avait parlé peut être un chtouille trop fort si vous vouliez son avis.

\- De quoi vous parlez ? Demanda alors Thor.

Isis se sentit mal à l'aise et préféra esquiver le sujet.

\- De rien, répondit-elle en se détournant du soldat qui la fixait, la mâchoire quelque peu crispée.

Pendant une seconde, les autres ne surent quoi dire et Edana vit Tony ouvrir la bouche pour certainement rajouter de l'huile sur le feu. Elle lui donna un léger cou de coude et lui fit un regard signifiant clairement _« s'il vous plait, pour une fois, gardez cette réflexion au fond de votre gorge. »_ Ce dernier fronça les sourcils avant de finalement abdiquer, à la surprise de la jeune femme.

Les discussions reprirent. Le groupe d'amis appris donc les pouvoirs de chacun et ils eurent droit à leur version des faits qu'ils avaient seulement vu à la télé, relaté par les médias.

Rapidement, il fut minuit. Tony se leva, comme le reste de la table afin de se souhaiter une bonne nuit. Il leur expliqua rapidement que demain, ils commenceraient leur entrainement. Les quatre furent excités mais cette excitation se mêlait à de l'appréhension. La peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, de ne pas réussir à faire ressortir leurs dons, et surtout la peur de l'inconnu : comment allait se dérouler ces séances et avec qui ?

Toutes ces questions verraient leur réponses le lendemain matin et ils n'allaient pas être déçus.

Une fois sur le palier qui dispatchait les ailes respectives de chacun, Keith et Caleb dirent bonne nuit à leur sœur et à Isis avant de prendre le chemin de leur quartiers, accompagnés de Burton et de Banner.

Les deux jeunes femmes se firent une bise avant qu'Isis ne rejoigne Thor qui l'attendait patiemment. Ce dernier jeta un coup d'oeil à la plus jeune des Olygane mais lorsqu'elle croisa son regard azur, il détourna le sien si vite, qu'elle ne fut même pas sûre d'avoir bien vu.

Il ne restait donc plus qu'elle et Steve. Sans un mot ils firent le chemin ensemble. Une fois devant leur porte, ils se présentèrent devant le boitier afin de s'identifier.

Elles émirent le fameux déclic annonçant qu'ils pouvaient pénétrer chez eux.

\- Bonne nuit, salua donc Steve.

Edana hocha la tête et referma la porte, sur ce dernier.

La jeune femme voulu allumer les lumières mais elle ne trouvait pas l'interrupteur. Elle se souvint subitement que la maison n'était pas conventionnelle et avec un sourire demanda :

\- Lumière, mais pas trop forte s'il te plait Jarvis.

Aussitôt, un doux éclairage envahit la pièce. La jeune femme se dirigea vers sa chambre et se saisit de son pyjama, déjà plié et rangé dans son dressing.

Elle l'enfila et se glissa sous ses draps, soupirant de satisfaction lorsque l'odeur de linge frais parvint à ses narines.

Sans qu'elle n'ai rien demandé, les lumières baissèrent doucement, jusqu'à plonger la jeune femme dans l'obscurité. Seul les rayons de la lune éclairaient la pièce. Le sommeil vint rapidement à elle.

0o0o0o0

Le lendemain, Isis se leva de bonne heure. Chose très exceptionnelle, et se rendit dans sa cuisine personnelle. Elle ouvrit le frigo et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de le découvrir pleins de fruits, légumes, jus d'orange, œufs... Par curiosité, elle ouvrit les placards et constata qu'ils étaient pleins également.

_« Stark pense vraiment à tout » _

Elle ne prit qu'un fruit et un café. Elle n'était pas très petit déjeuné mais sachant que les entrainements commençaient ce matin, elle aurait au moins ça dans le ventre. Une fois son fruit engloutit et sa boisson bu, elle fila sous la douche avant de se vêtir d'un bas de sur-vêtement noir et d'un tee shirt blanc, qui ne faisaient pas parti de sa garde-robe, mais plutôt des vêtements déjà présents dans son dressing et fourni par Tony.

Alors qu'elle se déplaçait dans le salon, un bruit de sonnette retentit. Elle fronça les sourcils, jetant un coup d'oeil à l'horloge. Il était l'heure pour elle d'y aller mais elle se demandait qui pouvait bien venir sonner chez elle. Elle alla ouvrir pensant tomber sur Edana mais ce ne fut pas une blonde qu'elle trouva sur son palier mais une rousse, en tenu de combat.

\- Bonjour, lui fit-elle. Je me suis dit que cela serait plus simple pour toi de te repérer dans ce labyrinthe si je t'accompagnais à la salle d'entrainements, proposa-t-elle.

\- Oui super ! Merci, je prends juste...

\- Tu n'as besoin de rien tu sais, tu es ici chez toi.

Isis laissa donc son sac à main et sortit en souriant.

0o0o0o0

Edana avait emporté avec elle un petit plan holographique de la maison afin de pouvoir se repérer dans cette immense maison. Elle ne mit donc pas longtemps à retrouver la fameuse salle d'entrainement. Elle constata qu'elle était en avance puisqu'il n'y avait que Tony, avec une femme blonde au reflets roux avec qui il discutait. La jeune femme portait un tailleur très classe et une pile de dossiers. Il fallut une seconde à Edana pour faire le lien. C'était Pepper Pots, l'assistante de Tony qui était devenue depuis quelques années sa partenaire. La jeune blonde voulu faire demi-tour pour ne pas déranger mais Tony l'avait déjà repéré.

\- Ana ! Approche, dit-il en lui faisant signe de venir près d'eux.

\- Pepper, je te présente Ana. Ana, voici Pepper, ma femme.

\- Compagne, rectifia Pepper avec un sourire pour Tony alors qu'elle tendait une main à Edana.

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel avant de presser l'épaule de la jeune Olygane.

\- Ana. Ça ne te gêne pas que je t'appel ainsi ? Fit-il tandis que Pepper sortait de la pièce pour les laisser s'entrainer.

La concernée fit « non » de la tête.

\- Bien, tu es prêtes ?

\- J'appréhende un peu, avoua Edana surprise de se livrer si facilement.

\- Oh et bien je comprends mais ne t'en fait pas, on est là pour vos entrainer, pas vous martyriser. Enfin un peu quand même, plaisant-t-il, ce qui détendit Edana.

C'est à cet instant qu'arriva Steve, accompagné de Keith, et Caleb. Puis arriva Isis, aux cotés de Thor et de Natasha.

Ils s'approchèrent du centre de la pièce et tous se saluèrent.

\- Bien jeunes gens, commença Tony. Je vais laisser la parole à Captain puisque c'est à lui qu'a été confié la mission de vous expliquer comment allait se dérouler vos séances. Repos messieurs !

Rogers fit un pas en avant, prenant ainsi la place du milliardaire.

\- Fury avait quelques requêtes en ce qui concerne votre entrainement, expliqua le soldat, prenant une voix autoritaire, reste de sa formation sur le champs de bataille en tant que militaire. Nous ne connaissons pas l'étendu de vos pouvoirs ni même en quoi ils consistent exactement. Aujourd'hui nous allons donc tenter de voir vos capacités physiques pures mais aussi vos capacités _« surnaturelles »_. En fonction de ce qui en ressortira, Thor, Tony, Natasha ou moi-même serons chargés de faire ressortir votre potentiel premier. On alternera ensuite une fois que vous aurez atteint l'objectif et qu'on choisira d'en travailler un autre. Fury souhaite un rapport sur vos dons et votre progression. Ça ne me réjouis pas plus que vous mais c'est le marché qui a été conclu.

\- En parlant de marcher, intervint alors Isis, fixant ses orbes bleus dans celles de Steve, nous ne nous ne sommes pas en prison. Ma sœur doit pouvoir venir me voir quand elle le souhaite. Nous, avons le droit de sortir d'ici quand bon nous chante, j'espère que c'est bien clair pour vous.

Steve la fixa, avant d'hocher la tête.

\- Parfaitement clair.

On pouvait clairement sentir qu'une tension régnait entre les deux. Edana mal à l'aise face au comportement de son amie, il faut dire qu'Isis n'était pas du genre à s'énerver ni même contester ce qui était dit, cela faisait donc un choc, préféra détourner l'attention en prenant pitié de Steve sans même s'en rendre compte.

\- Et quand vous parlez d'évaluer nos capacités physique et surnaturelles, vous pensez à quoi ?  
Tony reprit la parole à ce moment là.

\- J'ai conçu un programme grandeur nature, la crème de la crème, pour vous mettre dans une situation qui devrait réveiller votre instinct, un peu comme à New York.

\- Génial, marmonna Keith ce qui fit sourire sa sœur qui écoutait pourtant avec attention.

Tony ignora ce commentaire et poursuivit.

\- Vous allez commencer par le niveau un, puis on augmentera progressivement, votre corps réagira et une fois que chacun atteindra le niveau correspondant à ses capacités à l'instant T, _nous_, fit-il en se désignant lui et les autres Avengers, nous commencerons votre entrainement personnel. Vous êtes tous équipés ?

Les quatre se regardèrent. Ils portaient chacun une tenue de sport et des baskets.

\- On commence quand ? Ironisa Caleb en guise de réponse.

Tony fit un sourire en coin avant d'appuyer sur un bouton du boitier qu'il tenait en main.

\- Maintenant.

Les quatre se retrouvèrent alors expulsés par un champs de force et alignés les uns à coté des autres à un dizaine de mètres chacun. Des murs virtuels de couleur bleu très clairs s'élevèrent entre eux délimitant ainsi quatre arènes.

\- C'est quoi ce délire?! S'exclama Keith.

Edana toucha prudemment les murs afin de voir ce qu'il se passait. Sa main heurta une surface consistante. Ok, ils étaient donc pris au piège. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Isis qui venait de faire pareil.

\- Et maintenant ?

\- Vous avez plutôt intérêt à vous servir de vos dons, fit Natasha.

Ils froncèrent les sourcils, ne sachant pas comment prendre cette phrase. Enfin.. jusqu'à ce qu'ils voient apparaître comme par magie un adversaire en face d'eux.

\- Bienvenu au niveau 1 jeune gens.

Edana ainsi que ses frères se mirent en position de combat mais la plus jeune se tourna vers Isis qui n'avait jamais appris à se battre au corps à corps et elle espéra sincèrement que ce niveau n'était pas trop dur. Mais visiblement, Isis n'était pas du tout dans son élément, elle recula précipitamment, buttant contre la paroi transparente.

\- Elle ne sait pas se battre ! Cria Edana en direction de Stark mais grave erreur. L'adversaire fait de metal en profita pour lui agripper le bras et la balancer à l'autre bout de l'arène.

Les Avengers grimacèrent sous l'impact.

\- Tu penses que c'est une bonne idée ? Souffla Natasha à Tony pendant qu'ils regardaient Edana se relever, se tenant une côte, tandis qu'Isis fuyait son homme de metal d'une manière peu courageuse.

\- Ils doivent apprendre, conclu-t-il.

Ils entendirent soudain une décharge électrique et constatèrent que Caleb venait de faire griller le système de la machine, cette dernière crépitant au sol. Peu de temps après, ils virent avec stupéfaction Keith faire apparaître des pics de glaces qui transpercèrent son adversaire de part en part.

Tony pencha la tête avec une petite mou impressionnée.

\- Vous voyez ! Ils sont déjà aux niveaux deux.

Aussitôt dit, les machines furent remplacées par d'autres plus résistantes.

\- Mmm, ce n'est pas leur cas, fit Thor en regardant les deux jeunes femme.

Mais il allait vite être surpris par la fille Olygane.

En effet cette dernière, venait de se remettre debout malgré la douleur lancinante qu'elle avait aux côtes.

\- Aller viens, provoqua-t-elle.

Tony, Natasha, Steve et Thor portèrent leur attention sur Edana en croisant les bras, visiblement passionnés.

La machine s'avança vers la jeune femme et balança son bras d'acier vers elle, mais Edana fut plus rapide et l'esquiva rapidement, avant d'attraper le bras de l'arme pour bloquer son attaque. Elle balança sa jambe gauche sur le buste de son adversaire qui recula d'un pas. Elle se jeta sur lui et lui envoya une droite qui lui firent craquer ses jointures et grimacer les Avengers. La machine riposta et l'instant d'après, Edana était au sol, un filet de sang coulant de sa lèvre.

\- Hey ho c'est ma sœur ! Cria Caleb, au prise avec son monstre. Vous allez la tuer !

Tony hésita un instant mais il vit Edana se relever, essuyant avec rage le sang qui coulait sur son menton.

Elle se stabilisa et leva ses points à hauteur de sa tête. L'armure de Tony s'approcha et attaqua mais cette fois elle ne se laissa pas faire. Elle fit un bond de coté avant d'envoyer son pied dans l'articulation du genou de l'armure. Cette dernière perdit l'équilibre assez pour que sa tête soit à hauteur de celle de la jeune femme. Elle lui agrippa la tête et en y mettant toute sa force fit basculer l'armure à terre. Elle sentit une décharge d'adrénaline courir dans ses veines et alors que l'armure se relevait, elle la frappa avec sa paume. Libérant une onde de choc qui la fit valser à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Les Avengers se regardèrent, prenant conscience de l'étendu des capacités des jeunes qu'ils avaient devant eux tout en sachant qu'ils ne maitrisaient rien.

Edana s'avança vers la machine en marchant avec assurance.

Cette dernière se releva et attaqua de nouveau mais Edana para chacune des attaques comme si sa force était décuplée. L'armure la toucha une fois, l'envoyant au sol mais rapidement elle fut debout et avec un puissant coup de pied elle la fit trébucher et d'un mouvement de la main, la fit bruler sous les yeux ébahi de Tony et des autres.

Elle se positionna de nouveau prête au combat, attendant le niveau deux et avec un petit sourire fatiguée et la lèvre en sang regarda Tony avant de lui dire :

\- Je peux faire ça toute la journée.

Elle ne vit pas le regard que lui lança Steve alors qu'elle venait de dire une phrase qu'il avait déjà prononcé mot pour mot lorsqu'il n'était que Steve Rogers, se faisant mettre au tapis par un mec faisant deux fois sa taille.

C'était un regard d'admiration et de respect, mêlé à de l'amusement. Pour les autres, c'était plus de l'étonnement et pour Thor de la fascination. Comment un si petit bout de femme pouvait-elle se battre comme cela, sans entrainement ? Sans parler de ses capacités « surnaturelles ».

Edana vit enfin apparaître l'homme du niveau deux et elle se mit a attaquer, sous le regard de Steve, qui analysa sa technique de combat.

Les autres portèrent finalement leur attention sur Isis qui semblait en difficulté. Pour le moment elle n'avait pas été trop touchée car elle était rapide mais elle ne faisait qu'esquiver les coups et se déplacer. Elle n'attaquait pas. Le combat n'était visiblement pas son fort. À cette réflexion, elle se prit un violant coup dans le ventre qui la fit tomber au sol, la faisant se pliant en deux sous la douleur. Thor fit un pas en avant comme pour vouloir lui venir en aide mais Roumanoff le stoppa.

\- Attends, lui intima-t-elle alors que l'armure marchait vers sa victime.

Isis recula temps bien que mal afin de s'éloigner en vain de son assaillant. Il alla pour lui assener un nouveau coup. Isis leva son bras pour se protéger de l'impact mais rien ne vint. Elle ouvrit prudemment un œil et c'est avec stupéfaction qu'elle vit le robot s'acharner sur un champs de force semblant sortir d'elle même.

\- Elle vient de se créer une bulle protectrice, souffla Thor.

Isis se releva lentement, toujours bras tendu, de peur que le champs disparaisse, puis elle sentit ce petit picotement au fond de son ventre et elle sut ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Elle abaissa le champs de force et attrapa rapidement le bras de l'IA. Elle ferma les yeux et disparue sous ceux ahuris des trois « coach »

Ils se précipitèrent vers l'arène, légèrement paniqués. Steve se détourna du combat d'Edana en constatant l'agitation des autres et trottina vers eux.

\- Il se passe quoi ? Ou-est-elle ? S'exclama-t-il complètement perdu.

A peine avait-il finit sa phrase qu'Isis réapparu dans l'arène, seule.

\- Mais... ou-est-il ? Demanda Tony.

\- Oh euu... il nage, répondit-elle avec un sourire. Enfin il coule plutôt, dans la piscine du 3eme étage. Désolée.

Ses interlocuteurs écarquillement les yeux sous la stupéfaction et Tony tapota sur un écran avant de l'agrandir. Ils purent constater qu'elle disait vrai. L'armure était au fond de la piscine, noyée.

Des cris finirent par les faire revenir à la réalité et ils constatèrent que les deux frères étaient en grande difficulté, pour ne pas dire entrain de se faire massacrer. Quant à Edana et bien...

\- Niveau trois ? Ironisa-t-elle, debout au milieu d'un carnage notoire.

Son adversaire de niveau deux avait littéralement perdu la tête, la jointure entre cette dernière et le reste du corps portait des traces encore rougeoyantes comme la braise signe qu'elle l'avait décapité avec sa main si brulante que ça en avait fait fondre le metal.

Tony tapota son écran et les murs des arènes disparurent, tout comme les robots de niveau deux qui faisaient face aux deux hommes Olygane. Ils se laissèrent tomber, coucher sur le dos, soufflant comme après avoir couru un marathon.

Les premiers Avengers laissèrent le temps à leur nouveau coéquipier de reprendre leur esprits. Cela prit un petit moment durant lequel Tony prit à part Thor, Natasha et Steve pour faire le point.

\- Alors ? Initia Tony. C'est toi le chef Rogers.

Ce dernier prit une inspiration les mains sur les hanches.

\- Caleb et Keith sont ceux qui pour le moment ont le plus de facilité à invoquer leur dons, cela leur donne donc un avantage en début de combat mais si ils perdent la main, mélanger combat et attaque avec leur dons devient trop compliqué. Je pense que Natasha, tu pourrais leur apprendre comment se battre réellement, sans faille. Une fois que cela sera fait, ils pourront sans l'ombre d'un doute développer leur talents.

Cette dernière acquiesça, plus que d'accord avec le soldat.

\- Je veux bien aider Isis, se proposa soudain Thor, ce qui étonna les autres.

Il se justifia.

\- Elle est douée, elle a beaucoup de potentiel mais ses émotions et sa peur l'empêche de se battre correctement et ce genre de don, et bien disons que je connais, souffla-t-il, les yeux dans le vague.

Les autres comprirent qu'il pensait à son frère et ils ne purent que rejoindre l'avis du dieu. Effectivement, les dons que possédait l'humaine semblaient être proches de ceux de Loki et Thor était donc le plus amène d'amener Isis au maximum de ses capacités.

\- Edana quant à elle est...

\- Impressionnante, termina Steve en regardant la jeune femme rire en aidant son frère à se relever. C'est une battante. Je me chargerais de lui apprendre les techniques du combat singulier. Stark ?

\- Oui Captain.

\- Tu penses possible de leur confectionner des tenues adaptées à leur pouvoir ?

\- Tu m'as prit pour qui papi ? Plaisant le brun. Je vais faire mieux que ça même.

\- Je n'en doute pas.

\- Bien, conclu Natasha. Allons leur expliquer qui sont leur partenaire, fit-elle avec un clin d'oeil aux trois hommes.

\- Ou adversaire, rajouta Tony toujours avec son humour décaler. Bah quoi ?! Dit-il face au regard de Steve. La petite va t'en mettre plein la tronche en apprenant que c'est toi qui va la former. Moi je dis que c'est une question de point de vu,_ partenaire ou adversaire_...

* * *

**Tadaaaaaa**

Bon et bien voilà il semblerait que le quatuor soit enfin dans le bain ^^ et quel bain !

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ma vision des autres Avengers, est-ce que je suis bien représentative de leur caractère ou est-ce que au contraire vous les trouvez OOC et **surtout lachez-vous sur les spéculations** pour les duo mentor/disciple qui vont être le cœur de cet fanfiction, à votre avis, seront-ils partenaire ? Ou Adversaire ? ^^ qui sera attiré par qui ? J'attends vos retours avec impatience !

Je vous fais des bisous mes p'tits Vengeurs je retourne sauver le monde ! :P mouhahaha à la semaine prochaine !


	5. Chapter 5

**Blabla d'une auteur sceptique et... déçue ? **

Alors voilà, bonjour déjà à ceux qui sont là pour le chapitre. Comme vous allez le voir, je poste un jour en retard et il n'y a pas de réponse review tout simplement parce que je n'en ai pas eu... Pourtant le nombre de visites sur ma page augmentent. Il faut savoir que comme je vous ai dit je ne veux pas de reviews pour dire d'en avoir. Je veux tout simplement que ceux qui lisent se manifestent pour me dire ce qu'ils pensent de ce qu'ils lisent. Je veux échanger avec mes lecteurs ! J'aime savoir si je suis lu ou pas et si cela plait ou non. Cette histoire c'est mon bébé depuis 1 an et demi. De nombreux chapitres sont déjà écrits et je n'attends qu'une chose : vous faire découvrir mon univers mélangé à celui de Marvel, mais si je n'ai aucun retour que cela soit positif ou non il faut savoir que j'arrêterais de prendre sur mon temps pour poster à temps en me disant que des gens me lisent (je sais ce que ça fait d'attendre des chapitres et de ne pas les avoir). J'arrêterais de prendre sur mon temps pour me relire 15 fois pour éviter les coquilles. J'arrêterais si il n'y a personne avec qui échanger. Et je trouverais ça vraiment dommage...

Voilà, maintenant bien sûr vous êtes libre de commenter ou pas, simplement j'agirais en fonction. Il n'y a aucun intérêt à publier une histoire qui n'est pas lu et sur laquelle je ne peux pas échanger et parler marvel avec mes lecteurs car c'est quand meme le but premier : parler des personnages, parler de l'univers mais parler des acteurs aussi !

Sur ce ! Je vous laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre qui j'espère plaira malgré tout !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Les Entrainements**

Les trois Avengers s'approchèrent des nouveaux, qui se remettaient de leur émotions et qui appréhendaient le retour des combattants expérimentés.

\- Bon, pour commencer, bravo, fit Tony. Non sérieusement, on pensait que vous vous feriez dézinguer au bout d'une minute.

\- Merci de l'estime, ironisa Edana.

Ce dernier lui fit un clin d'oeil.

\- On a pu voir vos points forts et ce qui vous faisait défaut, reprit Steve avec son sérieux qui commençai à taper sur le système d'Isis qui n'en montra rien néanmoins.

Ce gars ne pouvait donc pas se détendre ?!

-... Caleb et Keith, vous êtes ceux qui maitrisez le mieux vos pouvoirs et vous avez de bonnes bases de combat mais votre soucis c'est qu'une fois qu'il faut mélanger les deux, vos techniques de défenses ne sont pas assez pointues pour vous laisser le temps de combiner agilité physique et vos dons. C'est pourquoi Natasha va faire en sorte de vous apprendre comment gérer un combat rapidement pour que vous puissiez par la suite developper vos compétences surhumaines.

Les deux concernés acquiescèrent, ayant hâte de s'améliorer.

\- Isis, vous êtes...

\- _Tu,_ corrigea-t-elle

Captain sembla troublé et fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas.

\- Je ne suis pas une grand-mère, vous pouvez me tutoyer, s'expliqua-t-elle sans préambule.

La jeune femme pouvait être très directe quand elle s'y mettait.

\- ...Et c'est valable pour tout le monde, rajouta-t-elle à l'intention de Natasha, Thor et Tony.

\- Très bien. _Tu _es intuitive et tes capacités relève plus des compétences de Thor, c'est donc lui qui se chargera de faire en sorte que tu les développe vu que le combat ne semble pas te convenir, dit-il ne sachant pas comment le dire sans vexer la jeune femme blonde qui le fixait de ses yeux bleus, les bras croisés.

\- Ça me va.

Steve sembla soulagé par sa réponse et finit par se tourner vers Edana qui avait visiblement compris.

\- Et_ vous_, vous allez vous occuper de moi, lâcha la sœur de Keith.

Le soldat acquiesça, sur la réserve.

\- Vous avez un bon mental, des pouvoirs redoutables et je pense que vous apprendrez vite le combat singulier, il vous faut quelqu'un qui puisse encaisser les coups pour vous pousser dans vos retranchements.

Edana hocha la tête, d'accord avec ce que disait l'homme, voir flattée car elle savait, de manière objective que Rogers était un des meilleurs lorsqu'il s'agissait de combat singulier. De plus sa force était un atout sans faille. En dehors de ça, c'était un soldat avec un mental de fer. Elle savait que c'était un adversaire qui ne pourrait que la hisser vers le haut.

\- Et vous ? Remarqua Caleb en regardant Tony.

\- Je suis chargé de vous rendre présentable, vous ne pouvez pas vous battre dans ces tenues, fit-il en désignant d'un geste de la main leur baskets et bas de survêtements. Je vais faire en sorte d'optimiser vos capacités avec les miennes, acheva-t-il d'une manière arrogante, quoique totalement vrai.

Les quatre parurent satisfait.

\- Bon et bien nous sommes d'accord, dit Natasha. Vous devriez aller prendre une douche et soigner vos blessures.

La jeune femme désigna alors la lèvre en sang d'Edana ainsi que la coupure à l'arcade de Keith. Au final seule Isis s'en tirait sans trop de dégât. Elle se sépara donc de ses amis tandis que Tony les emmenait dans la salle de soins. Elle se retrouva aux cotés de Thor qui lui sourit, sans toutefois dévoiler ses dents ce qui lui donnait un air très chou et... un peu bête, chose assez paradoxale.

Elle lui sourit avant de finalement prendre le chemin du retour jusqu'à sa chambre. Le grand blond la suivi.

\- Que compte-tu faire ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'il voyait Isis ouvrir sa porte, avant de disparaître pendant quelques minutes puis revenir habillée d'un jeans et d'un haut rouge, son sac à main au bras, avant de refermer la porte.

\- Je vais boire un verre, lâcha-t-elle.

Son interlocuteur leva un sourcil, surpris par la réponse, il était tôt. Isis, elle, scruta celui qui était censé la former puis elle lui proposa :

\- Tu te joins à moi ?

\- Et comment ! Répondit-ce dernier.

Il s'approcha d'elle mais elle fronça les sourcils, repoussant l'homme et en l'observant de la tête au pieds. Il portait son plastron, et l'ensemble de sa tenu Asgardienne, ça n'allait pas du tout le faire pour aller boire un verre.

\- Tu comptes rester dans cette tenue ? Fit-elle.

Le dieu se regarda et fronça également les sourcils, ne voyant pas ou était le problème, ce qui fit rire Isis.

\- Il est hors de question que tu m'accompagnes comme ça, trancha-t-elle.

\- Ma tenue présente-t-elle un défaut ? Demanda l'homme naïvement.

En réponse, Isis fit la moue d'un air de dire «_ tu veux rire ? _»

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, dix minutes plus tard, Thor sortait de ses quartiers vêtu d'un jeans bleu délavé et d'un pull noir en mailles. Isis pencha la tête sur le coté.

\- Hey bien voilà ! Canon ! Plaisant-t-elle. Aller on bouge.

Thor lui emboita le pas, content d'avoir Isis comme partenaire, finalement la former allait être très amusant.

0o0o0o0

Edana grimaça pendant que Banner regardait de plus près l'état de sa lèvre. La blonde était assise sur la table d'examen, et avait dû poser son haut pour qu'il examine ses côtes.

\- Tony ne vous a pas ménagé, constata-t-il visiblement désolé.

\- En même temps, on à pas d'autre choix si on veut apprendre rapidement.

Bruce la regarda un peu bizarrement, comme-ci elle avait prit un coup un peu trop fort sur la tête. Cette phrase avait fait sourire Steve qui était venu voir comment elle allait. Il était adossé au mur, les bras croisés, regardant les bleus qui commençaient à apparaître sur ses bras. Edana lui jeta un coup d'oeil un peu mal à l'aise d'être simplement en débardeur devant lui. Elle constata que comme tous les autres, en dehors de Tony, ils étaient toujours vêtu pour le combat. Steve portait un pantalon bleu foncé avec de multiple poches, des chaussures style Rangers et un tee shirt moulant en matière synthétique noir. Elle détourna les yeux, lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'il la regardait aussi.

\- Voila, intervint Banner en lui tendant une petite fiole d'un liquide violet. Ça va accélérer le processus de régénération de vos tissus, d'ici ce soir on y verra que du feu.

La femme aux cheveux blond jeta un œil sceptique au mélange que lui tendait le scientifique mais le prit malgré tout, déboucha le flacon et bu cul sec avant de tirer la langue, une mine de dégoût peinte sur le visage.

\- Euurk mais c'est infecte votre truc !

Steve rigola franchement cette fois avant de se reprendre de peur que la femme ne s'en prenne encore à lui mais à sa surprise elle fit un petit sourire amusée.

\- Bien, merci Bruce.

\- De rien Edana.

Elle se releva avant d'enfiler de nouveau son gilet et sortie de la pièce accompagnée par Steve.

\- Ca va aller ? Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

\- Ne vous en faite pas soldat, je serais en forme pour m'entrainer, claqua-t-elle froidement.

Steve se saisit de son bras avec douceur l'obligeant à s'arrêter.

\- Vous n'êtes pas une machine Edana et mon but n'est pas de vous transformer en arme de guerre. Si vous ne pouvez pas vous entrainer demain, on ne s'entrainera pas.

Edana le regarda avant de regarder sa grande main qui la retenait. Il la lâcha et elle finit de se tourner vers lui. Elle scruta l'homme en face d'elle, ne sachant pas quelle attitude opter. En effet son comportement avait tendance à la mettre sur la défensive, il était trop gentil, trop soldat, trop... trop bien et pour Edana, cela ne pouvait que cacher quelque chose, personne n'était aussi bon.

\- Demain matin première heure Rogers. Ne soyez pas en retard, fit-elle avant de se remettre à marcher et de disparaître de la vue du Capitaine, qui se passa une main sur le visage face à l'ampleur de la tache qui l'attendait avec son adversaire.

Car visiblement, cette jeune femme ne le considérait pas comme son partenaire. De plus elle avait sale caractère ! Il ne pouvait que se demander ce qu'il lui avait fait. Depuis la première seconde, cette femme ne faisait que l'éviter ou l'envoyer paitre...

Il inspira profondément, se disant que demain était un autre jour.

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans encombre, chacun faisant sa vie de son coté. Pour les petits nouveaux, ils appréciaient le luxe d'avoir leur propre appartement, de pouvoir manger quand et ce qu'ils voulaient. C'était un gros changement surtout pour le clan Olygane. Les trois frères et sœurs avaient toujours été très liés et ce soudain éloignement leur faisait quand même un peu drôle. C'est pourquoi lorsque Caleb et Keith reçurent un message de leur sœur leur demandant de la rejoindre au salon commun, ils acceptèrent. Ainsi ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi sur les fauteuils, discutant et lisant tranquillement. Aux alentours de dix-huit heures, ils virent arriver Tony, et cela s'accompagna de quelques verres de Whisky. Les heures passaient et pas de nouvelles d'Isis, ce qui commença à inquiéter Edana.

Elle sortit donc son portable et tapota rapidement sur son clavier :

_« T'es ou ? Pas vu depuis ce matin, ça va ? On est au salon commun avec Keith, Caleb et Stark si tu veux venir. »_

Edana reposa son cellulaire sur sa cuisse, attendant la réponse de son amie qui ne vint jamais.

L'heure du repas approchait et finalement, Stark commanda pizza. Jarvis se chargea d'avertir les autres Avengers.

\- Pepper ne vient pas ? demanda poliment Edana, curieuse de ne jamais voir Stark en sa compagnie.

\- Pepper est une femme d'affaire, elle a un emploi du temps très chargé, elle ne rentrera que tard ce soir, expliqua-t-il.

Finalement sur les coups de vingt-deux heures, le livreur de pizza sonna à la porte de la propriété et Caleb se chargea d'aller ouvrir et de payer le livreur avec les sous de Tony. Il avait décrété _« c'est Rogers le patron, moi je me contente de tout payer et de tout rendre plus cool »_. Le concerné arriva d'ailleurs et vint s'assoir sur un des canapés, le plus loin de son apprentie sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

\- Où sont Thor et Isis ?

Edana se tourna vers son homologue.

\- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas de nouvelle d'elle depuis ce matin, tout comme Thor, expliqua-t-elle au soldat. Je lui ai envoyé un sms il y a une heure mais pas de réponse.

\- Ils ont du sortir, en conclu Tony sans s'inquiéter. Bon à table, servez-vous !

Chacun ouvrit un carton de pizza avant de se servir une part. Ils restèrent au salon discutant gaiment. Ce n'est qu'aux alentours de minuit qu'ils finirent par entendre un bruit provenant de l'entrée.

\- Thor et Mademoiselle Isis sont rentrés, informa Jarvis de sa voix imperturbable.

Au moment où l'IA finissait sa phrase, Thor poussait la porte du salon d'un coup d'épaule avant de descendre les escaliers et Edana se leva précipitamment en voyant son amie dans les bras du Dieu.

\- Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé?! s'exclama-t-elle en arrivant à sa hauteur et en voyant Isis, les joues rosées avec un sourire niais sur le visage.

\- Elle a fait la fierté de ses ancêtres, plaisanta l'homme. C'est qu'elle a un sacré levé de coude !

\- Vous l'avez fait boire ?! S'offusqua Edana.

Elle entendit alors son amie pouffer de rire.

\- T'parle ! C'moi qui l'ai fait boire, baragouina-t-elle, la bouche pâteuse.

Thor sourit et continua sa route, saluant d'un signe de tête les autres avant de remonter par un des escaliers sur le balcon pour atteindre l'ailes des appartements.

Edana le regarda faire, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, de la vapeur sortant presque de ses oreilles. Le bruit de la porte se refermant sur le duo la réveilla et elle se précipita à leur suite montant quatre à quatre les escaliers.

\- Je ne donne pas cher de la peau de Thor, marmonna Caleb à son frère qui ne fit qu'acquiescer vivement avant de croquer dans sa pizza, pas plus perturbé que ça par le sort du dieu.

\- Vous pensez qu'elle va aller ? S'interrogea Steve les sourcils froncés fixant l'endroit où avaient disparus les autres.

Caleb ne pu s'empêcher de rire.

\- Une chose que vous allez devoir tous apprendre, c'est qu'ici, si il y en a bien une qui peut faire de la concurrence à Thor au niveau de la boisson, c'est elle ! Ils se sont bien trouvés, pouffa le brun ce qui fit également rire les autres, mais pas Steve.

\- Détendez-vous Captain, fit alors Tony.

Il n'utilisais le _vous_ plus que pour charrier son ami et Steve le savait.

\- Ils sont sous notre protection Tony, fit-il discrètement pour ne pas que les autres entendent.

\- Non, Rogers. Ils sont nos coéquipiers, pas nos enfants. Ils sont adultes et si protection il doit y avoir, Isis est sous la responsabilité de Thor et je ne me fait pas de soucis. La petite à un dieu comme entraineur, acheva-t-il en lui tapotant le dos avant de se resservir un verre.

0o0o0o0

Edana se pressa pour rattraper Thor mais ce dernier avait déjà pénétré dans l'appartement de son amie. La porte était entrouverte et elle préféra attendre dehors que l'homme revienne, ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire. Il la referma derrière lui doucement et tomba sur une femme visiblement en colère. La Olygane avait les mains sur les hanches et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il vous a pris de la laisser boire comme ça, cria-t-elle sans préambule. Non mais vous vous rendez- compte qu'elle n'a pas votre stature ? Elle est humaine,_ humaine_ bordel ! J'imagine que ce concept vous échappe à vous autres les dieux, vous ne pensez peut être qu'a vous, mais vous ne pouvez pas la faire boire à ne plus tenir sur ses jambes !

Thor voulu ouvrir la bouche pour s'expliquer mais Edana ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. Il n'osait pas contrarier la femme aux yeux verts qui s'agitait pour défendre son amie.

\- Et vous étiez où d'abord ?! Je me suis fais du soucis, elle n'a pas répondu à mon message ! Vous auriez du au moins prévenir et s'il lui était arrivé quel...

\- Il ne lui serai rien arrivé, coupa alors la voix grave et posée de Thor, ce qui coupa net la tirade d'Edana. J'étais avec tout du long. Votre amie a voulu aller boire un verre, mais avant elle est allée rendre visite à sa sœur. Je reconnais que nous nous sommes éternisés mais je ne l'ai forcé en aucun cas à faire quoi que se soit qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu. Votre amie est... tenace lorsqu'il s'agit de boisson, rit-il légèrement, je comprends votre colère mais comprenez bien qu'elle est ma _partenaire_ et que je ne laisserais jamais rien lui arriver, finit-il, plongeant ses orbes d'un bleu océan dans celle de la jeune femme qui s'en trouva hypnotisée pendant un instant.

Puis elle assimila les dernières paroles de son interlocuteur et secoua la tête, sourcils froncés cherchant ses mots :

\- Je...mais... vous.. _partenaires_ ?! Elle leva les bras au ciel. Mais qu'est ce que vous racontez ? fit-elle visiblement dépassée par cet homme d'un autre monde.

Thor sourit franchement.

\- Et bien oui, je suis chargé de la former, elle est donc ma partenaire, ma coéquipière ! Fit-il enjoué. Je suis chargé qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

Edana releva ses sourcils, les traits de son visage se détendant mais peignant une expression totalement stupéfaite par le raisonnement du dieu.

Elle ne savait plus quoi dire et finit par abaisser ses épaules, rendant visiblement les armes.

\- Juste... Prévenez la prochaine fois que vous embarquez ma meilleure amie dans une orgie d'alcool... marmonna la blonde soudain fatiguée.

\- Vous avez ma parole, lui dit-il la fixant intensément avec un petit sourire en coin.

Edana se détourna, mal à l'aise et reprit la direction du salon, Thor sur les talons.

Lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent, les discussions cessèrent un instant afin de voir dans quel état les deux se trouvaient. Ils reprirent rapidement quand ils virent qu'Edana descendait les marches plutôt tranquillement et que Thor leur fit un clin d'oeil avec un pouce levé.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Edana vint s'assoir juste à coté de Steve et se laissa couler contre le dossier fermant les yeux. Le soldat la regarda faire quelque peu amusé, son tempérament de feu la fatiguait.

Elle ne le savait pas encore, mais elle allait vite découvrir que la présence de l'homme l'apaisait et qu'elle allait rechercher sa compagnie à de nombreuses reprises tout comme le jeune homme.

Il était environ une heure lorsque tout le monde se leva pour se coucher. Demain les entrainements allaient commencer et ils allaient en chier...

Les premiers à s'entrainer allaient être Steve et Edana, puis cela serait au tour de Caleb et Keith coacher par Romanoff et enfin Thor avec Isis. Les sessions devaient durer quatre heures « pour commencer » avaient-ils dit.

Edana s'était assoupie sur le canapé et Steve lui secoua gentiment l'épaule afin de la faire émerger.

La jeune femme grogna et le soldat prit une expression rieuse. Finalement elle ouvrit ses yeux fatigués. Il passa une main derrière son dos pour l'aider à se mettre sur ses jambes. Une fois que cela fut fait et qu' Edana fut plus réveillée, elle s'écarta, un peu trop vivement. Cependant Steve ne dit rien et ils se rendirent dans leur appartements respectifs en silence avant de se saluer. Edana n'alluma même pas les lumières et se laissa tomber sur son lit sans se changer, le sommeil l'emportant presque instantanément. Se disputer avec un dieu était épuisant.

0o0o0o0

Isis ouvrit un œil, puis un autre avant de rapidement les fermer, éblouis par le soleil qui filtrait à travers la fenêtre. Une douleur lancinante lui prit le crâne et les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire._ « Note mentale numéro 1, Thor est légèrement plus résistant que toi ma fille ». _À cette réflexion, elle se souvint aussi avoir été porté par lui et mise au lit, _« la honte »._ Elle gémit, se remettant la tête sous la couette. Au bout d'un instant, elle écarta la couverture et regarda le réveil.

\- Midi ! aoutch... grogna-t-elle en se levant difficilement avant de se diriger directement sous la douche.

Elle se rappela que Thor, avant qu'elle ne sombre, lui avait dit qu'il l'attendait vers seize heures à la salle d'entrainement, elle avait donc encore le temps d'émerger, mais ça allait être dur. La douche lui fit le plus grand bien et une fois ceci fait elle enfila directement sa tenue de sport avant de se rendre dans la cuisine pour se servir un grand verre d'eau et un ibuprofene. Une vibration retint son attention et elle alla chercher son téléphone dans son sac posé sur la table à mangé.

Elle lut le premier message d'Edana et jura :

\- Elle va me tuer...

Elle s'empressa de regarder le second message datant d'a peine quelques secondes.

_« Salut pochtronne;), j'espère que ça va, souviens toi, tu t'entraines à 16h, je viens de finir ma séance et crois-moi je déteste cordialement Steve ! A ce soir. »_

Isis fut surprise de voir que son amie venait de parler du Captain en le nommant par son prénom alors que cette dernière avait remarqué qu'Edana avait une dent contre lui. Mais bon, après tout, ils allaient passer beaucoup de temps ensemble.

Quoi qu'il en soit, la jeune femme s'empressa de lui répondre :

_« Salut ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour hier, j'aurais du te prévenir. Je te proposerais bien un verre pour me faire pardonner mais je ne suis pas sur que tu acceptes :P, hâte de savoir comment s'est déroulée ta séance, repose toi, à ce soir, enfin... si Thor ne me tue pas avant, pendant l'entrainement... Bisous »_

Lorsque Edana reçu le message, elle venait de se laisser choir sur son canapé. Elle maudissait Rogers.

_Flashback :_

_Le soleil commençait à peine à se lever lorsque la jeune Olygane emergea pour se préparer pour son entrainement. Elle était à la fois excitée et anxieuse. Jamais elle ne s'était retrouvée seule dans une pièce avec le soldat et elle espérait que cela se passerai bien. Une fois habillée, elle se précipita presque jusqu'au lieu du rendez-vous, le cœur battant fort dans sa poitrine. _

_Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte, elle vit Steve de dos, en bas de survêtement et tee shirt blanc moulant. Il se retourna. _

_\- Vous êtes en retard, lui dit-il avec sa voix sérieuse._

_\- Où alors vous êtes en avance, répondit-elle du tac au tac._

_Steve ne bougea pas, ni ne répondit. _

_\- En forme ? Demanda-t-il._

_Edana hocha la tête. _

_\- Parfait. On va pouvoir commencer. Je vous ai observé vous battre la dernière fois. Vous avez un bon mental, mais la technique vous fait un peu défaut et c'est normal, se sentit-il obligé de rajouter. Vos pouvoirs ne pourrons se developper que lorsque vous n'aurez plus à vous soucier du combat. Lorsque vous n'aurez plus besoin de penser pour frapper, alors vous pourrez enfin pleinement developper vos capacités. Que ressentez-vous lorsque vous vous battez ? A quoi pensez-vous ? _

_Edana prit une inspiration, réfléchissant afin de pouvoir lui répondre au mieux. _

_\- J'ai peur, avoua alors la jeune femme ce qui surpris l'homme._

_Il ne pensait pas qu'elle s'ouvrirai à lui. Il s'imaginait déjà devoir batailler et faire des compromis._

_\- J'ai peur mais à la fois je me sens capable de le faire. Je ne veux pas mourir, je ne veux pas me faire battre. Je veux être celle qui s'en sort. A la fois pour moi, mais pour les autres qui sont dans la même situation que moi._

_Edana releva la tête pour regarder la réaction de son mentor qui hocha la tête. _

_\- Très bien. Bon, je vais voir votre niveau physique. On va courir, on commencera par dix tours, si vous fatiguez avant, vous me le dite et on avisera._

_Edana rit sous cape. _

_\- « On », fit-elle avec ironie, vous voulez plutôt dire « je »._

_\- Non, si je dois vous entrainez, on s'entrainera ensemble, lâcha-t-il en accentuant sur le mot « ensemble ». Je ne vous demanderais pas de faire quelque chose que vous ne pourriez réaliser et que je ne pourrais pas moi-même faire._

_\- Vous pourriez aisément me demander ce genre de chose, vous avez été modifié. Il y a pleins de choses que je ne pourrais pas faire tandis que pour vous cela ne vous demanderais pas le moindre effort, répondit Edana sur la défensive._

_\- Oui mais je n'ai pas oublié ce que c'était que de ne pas avoir le même niveau que les autres, trancha Steve avec un peu plus de véhémence que prévu._

_Edana se figea, se souvenant de qui avait été Steve Rogers avant Captain America, et de tout ce qu'il avait vécu. Elle voulu s'excuser mais Steve la coupa. _

_\- Aller, courez._

_La jeune femme se mit en route, Steve s'alignant sur ses pas alors qu'elle savait qu 'il aurait pu la dépasser cent fois en l'espace de vingt mètres. _

_Ils ne comptèrent pas les tours mais au bout d'une demi heure, Edana sentie une vieille douleur se réveiller et elle tiqua. Cela ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Steve qui la fit arrêter. _

_\- Vous avez mal ?_

_\- Non, on peut continuer, contredis la jeune femme ne voulant pas se montrer faible._

_\- Edana._

_Elle soupira discrètement, agacée par elle même mais elle finit par parler. _

_\- Ma cheville... souffla-t-elle. _

_A peine avait-elle dit ça que Steve se penchait et remontait le pantalon de sa coéquipière. Sa cheville était légèrement gonflée. _

_\- Je me suis blessée quand j'étais petite et ça n'a jamais vraiment guéri._

_Il lui palpa l'articulation et elle grimaça. Il releva ses yeux bleus vers elle et se releva avant de l'entrainer sur un des bancs qui bordait le mur gauche de la pièce. _

_\- Vous avez d'autres endroits sensibles qui pourrait vous pénaliser ? Demanda-t-il pendant qu'il ouvrait une énorme malle en sortant un tube de crème et des bandes._

_Edana secoua la tête négativement et il lui jeta un regard insistant qui fit sourire son élève. _

_\- Je ne mens pas cette fois, juré !_

_Steve s'autorisa un petit rictus avant de se mettre à genou et de retirer doucement la basket ainsi que la chaussette de la blonde. _

_Il lui appliqua la crème avec des gestes doux et Edana le regarda faire sans rien dire. Puis il lui strappa la cheville. _

_\- Bien, cela devrait vous soulagez, si cela vous fait trop souffrir on s'arrêtera et vous irez voir Banner. _

_Edana se releva et constata avec plaisir que le strap l'empêchait de trop bouger sa cheville limitant ainsi la douleur. _

_\- Merci. _

_\- Ne me remerciez pas trop tôt, aller, on reprend._

_Cette fois ils passèrent au combat, ils étaient dans le vif du sujet. Steve lui appris a boxer, droite gauche, se baisser, recommencer, gauche, droite, se baisser, recommencer, plus vite, jusqu'à ce qu'elle en ai mal au bras et que cela soit devenu automatique. Une fois ceci fait, il remplaça le punshing ball par... et bien... par lui... _

_Il portait dans chaque main des sortes de coussins et il demanda à Edana de frapper encore et encore, puis se fut au tour de ses jambes. _

_\- Tapez là._

_Edana balança son pied mais loupa la cible. _

_\- Encore. _

…

_\- Plus haut. Tendez la jambe._

…

_\- Pied, jambe. _

_Edana donna un coup de pied puissant dans la cible avant de frapper dedans de son point gauche. Elle avait chaud, ses muscles la faisaient souffrir mais elle ne dis rien, serrant les dents, exécutant les ordres du Captain. _

_Encore quelques mouvements et il baissa les bras, signifiant que l'exercice était fini. _

_Elle le vit alors avec horreur se mettre au sol, et elle fit de même, le maudissant en silence. _

_\- On commence par dix._

_\- Quinze._

_Steve sourit et commença à pousser sur ses bras. Edana fit de même mais avec beaucoup plus de difficulté même en étant sur les genoux, exécutant des pompes pour « femmes ». Elle détestait les pompes. À dix elle avait déjà mal mais serra les dents et alors qu'elle faisait la dernière..._

_\- Vingt ! Aller Edana ! Concentrez-votre esprit ! Ne pensez qu'à ce que vous faites, oubliez le reste ! Ecoutez ma voix. _

_Elle fit ce qu'il dit et sans s'en rendre compte ils en firent vingt-cinq et Steve lui demanda d'arrêter. Il l'aida à se relever et lui sourit. _

_\- Félicitation. Ça suffit pour aujourd'hui. Comment vous sentez vous ?_

_Edana prit une seconde pour y réfléchir et constata alors a quel point son esprit lui paraissait reposé, c'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait un sentiment de bien être et de sérénité et avec étonnement, elle sentit un flux en elle. C'était léger, minime mais elle sentit que ses pouvoirs étaient là, en suspens. Elle ferma donc les yeux et se concentra. Elle fixa son esprit comme il venait de lui apprendre et elle visualisa sa main. Elle tendit le bras sur le coté et ouvrit sa paume. _

_Steve resta silencieux et il vit avec une certaine admiration une flamme se former au creux de la main de son élève. _

_Elle rouvrit les yeux, souriant de toute ses dents. _

_\- Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien, souffla-t-elle en regardant son mentor avant de finalement regarder les flammes danser entre ses doigts. Au bout d'un moment, elle referma le poing brutalement, les faisant disparaître. _

_Lorsqu'elle regarda de nouveau l'homme, ce dernier souriait aussi et fit un petit mouvement de tête. _

_\- Bientôt, cela ne vous demandera plus aucun effort, l'encouragea-t-il. Allez vous reposer, et passez voir Banner pour votre cheville._

_Elle se mit à marcher pour partir et grimaça tandis que des courbatures faisaient déjà leur apparitions. Steve du le voir car d'une voix moqueuse lui fit : _

_\- Ca tire hein ?!_

_\- Fermez-là Rogers !_

_Elle sortie, maudissant le soldat qui lui, était aussi frais qu'un gardon. _

_Fin du Flashback _

Edana soupira, réellement fatiguée. Une fois son entrainement finit elle était allée voir Banner qui s'était empressé de lui dire qu'il allait chercher quelque chose qui pourrait soulager durablement sa cheville et il lui avait donner une autre petite fiole : un décontractant musculaire mais sa couleur verdâtre rebutait un peu la jeune femme.

Elle joua distraitement avec la petite fiole mais ses yeux se faisaient lourds et elle sombra rapidement sur le canapé avec la TV en fond sonore.

0o0o0o0

\- Alors ma partenaire ?!

Isis sourit en s'approchant de Thor.

\- Oh bah ça va, je ne vois plus d'éléphants roses, plaisanta la jeune femme.

Thor eu un froncement de sourcil pas sûr de comprendre la subtilité de l'humour de la petite humaine mais il sourit quand même.

\- Bon ! Dit-il en joignant ses grandes paume dans un « clap » signalant le début des hostilités. Alors par quoi tu veux commencer ?

Cette fois se fut Isis qui plissa les yeux, un peu dans l'incompréhension.

\- Euuuh et bien je pensais que c'était toi qui allait choisir le programme, fit-elle incertaine.

\- Que sais-tu faire ? Demanda-t-il de sa voix grave.

Sa partenaire haussa les épaules avant de sourire de manière mutine.

\- Picoler !

Thor éclata de rire avant d'hocher la tête.

\- Oui j'ai pu le constater, on aura l'occasion de le refaire mais je ne suis pas sur que ton amie apprécie, grimaça-t-il en souvenir du savon qu'Edana lui avait passé.

\- Comment ça ? S'interrogea Isis soudain curieuse.

Thor se passa la main sur la nuque visiblement mal à l'aise.

\- Edana t'a engueulé ?! S'exclama Isis, finalement pas si surprise que ça.

\- Non ! Démentit Thor un peu trop vite. Disons juste que nous avons eu un léger désaccord, corrigea-t-il sans y croire lui même.

Isis pouffa.

\- Tu sais, elle peut paraître sur la défensive mais au fond elle est très gentille, c'est sa façon à elle de se protéger et de protéger les gens qu'elle aime, expliqua Isis voulant défendre le comportement de son amie.

Thor parut curieux.

\- Se protéger ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Elle n'a pas vécu des choses facile, confia Isis doucement. Il faut lui laisser du temps, elle finira par s'adapter à ici.

Thor hocha la tête, comprenant qu'il ne devait pas insister.

\- Bon ! Tu es sur de ne pas vouloir apprendre à te battre ? Non parce que j'en connais un rayon sur le combat, la guerre et tout ça, proposa le Dieu avec fierté.

La jeune humaine secoua la tête.

\- Non, je ne suis pas douée pour ça. Rogers à dit que tu connaissais un peu mes dons et que tu pourrais m'aider à les developper, comment tu comptes faire ?

\- Mon frère, Loki..., il possède des capacités quelques peu similaire aux tiennes. Je l'ai souvent vu à l'oeuvre. Il avait pour habitude de concentrer son esprit sur des émotions, les siennes mais aussi sur celle des autres. On pourrait commencer par là, suggéra-t-il.

\- C'est toi le boss !

\- Bien, alors on va travailler sur ta capacité à te téléporter. Comment tu te sens quand cela arrive ? Demanda-t-il en croisant ses bras imposants.

\- En colère, frustrée, apeurée, analysa Isis. La plupart du temps je ne contrôle rien, cela vient comme ça, mon corps sait qu'il doit absolument le faire.

\- Mmmm oui tu agis par instinct, conclu Thor. Il faut que tu arrives à canaliser ton pouvoir afin de pouvoir t'en servir à ta guise. Ferme les yeux.

Isis s'exécuta et elle sentit Thor se placer derrière elle. Elle sursauta un peu quand elle sentit les grandes paumes de son mentor se poser sur ses épaules. Elle fut surprise de sentir la chaleur de l'homme à travers son tee-shirt.

\- Maintenant concentre-toi sur tes émotions, tu devrais sentir ton énergie se déplacer à l'intérieur de ton corps, traverser chacune de tes cellules, murmura-t-il.

Pendant quelques instants, Isis ne sentit rien et elle commença à se demander si Thor n'était pas plus doué pour le combat que pour la psychologie, mais elle finit par se rappeler qu'il possédait lui aussi de grand pouvoirs et qu'il savait de quoi il parlait.

Elle inspira profondément, se concentrant sur elle-même, chose qu'elle ne faisait jamais, bien trop occupé à analyser les gens autour d'elle. Au début elle ne sentit rien, puis petit à petit elle détecta une sorte de fluide, comme si elle pouvait sentir son sang couler dans ses veines. Elle se concentra alors dessus et bizarrement cela l'apaisa. Elle ne trouvait pas de tension dans cette force. Une force tranquille, voilà ce que c'était. Quelque chose qui la portait, qui faisait partie d'elle, qui lui permettait de s'envoler, de s'évader.

\- Isis ? Appela Thor.

Sa voix était plus pressée qu'habituellement mais elle ne s'en préoccupa pas plus que cela,continuant de se concentrer, yeux clos, sur ce qu'elle ressentait.

\- Isis... tu...tu devrais...mmm, ouvrir les yeux mais ne panique pas d'accord ?

La jeune femme les ouvrit donc et poussa un cris lorsqu'elle constata qu'elle se trouvait à deux mètres du sol. Elle volait bordel !

\- Oh de dieux ! Ne put-elle s'empêcher de jurer.

Elle sentit soudain sa concentration s'évaporer et elle couina lorsqu'elle sentit son corps être de nouveau attiré par la gravité. Elle ferma fort les paupières pensant atterrir durement sur le sol mais elle sentit seulement deux puissants bras la rattraper. Elle ouvrit les yeux prudemment et Thor la déposa délicatement sur ses pieds, lui tenant les épaules, se baissant un peu pour regarder aux fonds des ses orbes claires.

\- Ca va ? Tu te sens bien ? S'inquiéta-t-il devant la pâleur de la jeune femme.

La concernée sentit sa tête lui tourner et elle se cramponna au dieu.

\- Oui ça va je suis juste épuisée... Est ce que je viens juste de ?...

\- Voler ? Oui, tu ne l'avais jamais fait avant ?

Isis secoua négativement la tête, sentant ses forces revenir doucement. La minute d'après elle se dégageai de Thor délicatement.

\- Je veux recommencer, dit-elle déterminée.

\- Es-tu sur ? Voler demande beaucoup d'énergie et de concentration... tenta Thor inquiet.

\- Je suis sure, on avisera après pour la téléportation si tu veux bien, sourit Isis.

Face à la joie de sa partenaire il ne pu lui refuser et ils recommencèrent la séance de méditation. Cette fois Isis trouva beaucoup plus facilement la source de son pouvoir et elle décolla de quelque centimètres, sans fermer les yeux. Cependant cela ne dura pas longtemps, elle sentit son corps fatigué, elle se concentra sur le sol et elle redescendit en douceur sur la terre ferme, des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- J'ai réussis ! J'ai réussis, Thor tu as vu ?!

Il sourit, admiratif. Cette jeune femme n'avait pas fini de le surprendre. Et puis... le vol était un domaine qu'il maitrisait bien ! Du moins avec Mjolnir.

0o0o0o0

\- Ils progressent vite, annonça Natasha aux autres Avengers présents dans la pièce. Caleb et Keith maitrisent déjà de nombreuses bases et ils commencent à pouvoir mêler pouvoir et attaques physiques, ils sont impressionnants, leurs pouvoirs... ils... ça dépasse l'entendement pour des jeunes comme eux.

Steve hocha la tête, prenant note mentale de ce qui se disait afin de pouvoir en faire part à Fury, qui voulait savoir comment évoluait la cohabitation ainsi que les duo, ou trio dans le cas de Natasha et des deux frères. Le soldat se tourna vers Thor adossé au mur.

\- Isis peut voler, annonça-t-il. En dehors de ses capacités à se téléporter, à projeter des boucliers d'énergie, elle peut voler. Elle l'a découvert cet après-midi.

Les autres restèrent muet, se demandant quels pouvoirs les jeunes possédaient encore. Cela dépassait l'entendement comme avait dit la rousse.

\- Ouuaaa... et bien c'est inattendu, murmura Stark. Et Edana ?

Steve se redressa sur sa chaise.

\- J'ai choisis de ne pas exploiter ses pouvoirs pour le moment, avoua-t-il. Elle a trop de colère en elle, il faut d'abord qu'elle entraine son esprit et son corps. Rien que la séance de ce matin lui a permis de se servir de ses pouvoirs sans qu'elle n'y réfléchisse, de manière controlé. Elle apprend vite et je sais que ses pouvoirs peuvent être immense mais aussi extrêmement dangereux, confia Captain, dévoilant ses pensées.

\- Tu n'as pas confiance en elle ? Demanda Natasha un peu choquée de Steve. Tu as peur qu'elle perde le contrôle ?

\- Elle serait capable de faire bruler l'entièreté de cette maison, et nous avec. Le tourbillon d'émotions qu'elle garde, c'est en ça que je n'ai pas confiance.

Cela sembla contrarier Stark qui n'était pas du même avis.

\- Tu ne laisses pas sa chance à cette fille Rogers, intervint-il.

Le concerné ne sut que répondre. Peut être que c'était vrai. Peut être n'avait-il pas réellement confiance en la jeune femme. Peut être craignait-il qu'elle possède des pouvoirs trop grand pour elle, que ces derniers la contrôle plus qu'elle ne les contrôle et qu'elle s'en serve à mauvais escient.

Stark se leva alors en fixant son ami.

\- Tout ces beaux discours sur le soutient, sur leur entrainement pour qu'au final vous n'y croyez même pas.

Le retour au « vous » dans ce cas annonçait juste que Tony désapprouvait les pensées du soldat et qu'il n'allait pas se gêner pour lui faire remarquer.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça Tony.

\- Mais vous ne souhaitez pas donner à Edana la possibilité d'exploiter son potentiel par peur que ces capacités soit en dehors de vos compétences, claqua Tony.

Il eu un soupir de dédain.

\- Ils ne sont pas des soldats, mais dans notre cas, la confiance doit également être là, nous n'arriverons à rien si nous les bridons ! Parfois il suffit juste qu'une personne accorde sa confiance au bon moment pour que la vie de l'autre change. Vous le savez mieux que personne, assena Tony en fixant ses yeux noirs dans ceux bleus du Captain, qui se figea sous le coup de cette phrase.

Tony quitta la pièce, contrarié mais en espérant que ces paroles feraient réagir le premier Avengers.

Un silence de plomb tomba sur le groupe.

0o0o0o0

_Boum Boum !_

Edana grogna, alors qu'elle émergeait, encore avachit sur le canapé. La nuit était tombée.

_Boum boum !_

Ses yeux étaient encore lourds et elle ne parvenait pas à les ouvrir.

\- Ana ! Ouvre !

Il lui fallut un petit moment pour comprendre que les bruits sourds venaient de la porte d'entrée et que c'était Isis qui tambourinait. La jeune femme se leva péniblement, ses muscles toujours engourdis par l'entrainement du matin même.

Elle traina les pieds jusqu'à l'entrée et ouvrit la porte. Isis lui passa devant, tout sourire.

\- Je t'écoute, fit-elle en se posant sur une chaise.

\- Euuu... à propos de quoi ? Marmonna Edana.

Isis sembla comprendre qu'elle émergeait d'un lourd sommeil et elle pinça les lèvres soudain désolée.

\- Oh tu dormais ! Je suis désolée, tu veux que je repasse ?

Edana balaya sa phrase d'un revers de main et vint s'assoir, sentant le sommeil commencer à rebrousser chemin. Elle vit la bouteille de Jack posé sur sa table. _« mmm... ce n'est pas à moi ça »_

\- Tes frères arrivent, expliqua Isis en voyant le regard de son ancienne colocataire. Je me suis dit qu'on pouvait peut être discuter de notre premier entrainement autour d'un verre.

\- Comme c'est surprenant, ironisa Edana.

Isis rit mais fut interrompue par les frères Olygane qui toquaient.

\- Jarvis, permet-leur d'entrer.

\- Très bien, répondit l'IA.

L'instant d 'après, les amis étaient assis les uns à coté des autres autour d'un verre. Ils prirent le temps de détailler leur entrainements et ils firent tous heureux d'apprendre les nouvelles compétences d'Isis, cette dernière leur racontant son exploit en dévoilant ses dents blanches à grand renfort de sourires. Les filles étaient heureuses de voir à quel point les hommes étaient en bonne voie. Au final seule Edana resta en retrait, une boule dans la gorge se formant. Elle se leva et prétexta l'envie d'aller au toilette. Isis la vit se lever et sut que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais Caleb la devança, après tout c'était son frère. Elle le laissa donc gérer.

Il retrouva sa petite sœur, adosser au lavabo, la tête basse. Lorsqu'elle sentie une présence dans son dos elle releva son visage vers lui et il pu voir que ses yeux brillaient un peu trop dans le reflet de la glace.

\- Rogers ne me fait pas confiance, souffla-t-elle la gorge serrée.

\- Non ne dit pas ça, tenta de la rassurer son frère en se rapprochant mais elle secoua la tête négativement.

\- Non tu ne comprends pas ! Il n'a pas confiance, répéta-t-elle sa voix se brisant un peu. Il a peur de ce que je pourrais faire...

Caleb ne dit rien et la prit dans ses bras. Il connaissait assez sa sœur pour savoir que cette analyse la faisait souffrir. Alors que leur partenaires faisaient ressortir le meilleur de leur pouvoir, Rogers se contentait de la former au combat. Il pouvait comprendre la frustration de sa sœur.

\- Ce n'est que le premier Edana, il faut du temps pour s'adapter aux gens. Je suis sur que Steve te formera de la meilleure des manières, souffla son frère.

Il n'eu pas de réponse mais sa sœur finit par se détacher et lui fit un petit sourire. Faux. Il le savait mais il n'insista pas.

0o0o0o0

Une semaine passa, rythmée par les séances d'entrainements. Edana ne dit rien a Steve. En revanche, alors que les tensions semblaient s'être atténuées lors de la première séance, la suivante fut moins drôle, et les autres furent pire. Edana n'arrivait pas à passer outre ce qu'elle ressentait mais ne pouvait en parler à son mentor car elle savait ce qu'il dirait _« vous vous faites des idées »_. Alors certes, Steve faisait en sorte qu'après chaque séance elle se serve de ses pouvoirs mais la colère que l'homme déclenchait sans même le savoir faisait foirer sa concentration et au final Edana stagnait et s'engueulait avec le soldat. En soit, c'était une catastrophe. Tandis que tout le monde progressait à vitesse grand V, la jeune blonde semblait s'embourber et pourtant ce n'était pas faute d'essayer d'apprendre de son mentor. D'ailleurs, cette dernière était entrain d'observer Steve s'entrainer dans la salle de combat. Elle le faisait chaque jour, après s'être elle-même faite entrainer par lui. Elle faisait en sorte qu'il ne la voit pas, et elle regardait sa technique, sa manière de frapper, ses enchainements. Puis elle s'appliquait à faire de même une fois que ce dernier libérait la salle. Elle s'entrainait deux fois plus que les autres puisqu'en sa présence, elle ne parvenait plus à progresser. Elle se sentait frustrée. Elle vit Steve frapper dans le sac de sable suspendu, puis se baisser rapidement effectuant un tour sur lui-meme en même temps avant de se relever et de balancer son pied si fort que le sac s'en décrocha. Edana tiqua, prenant note de cet enchainement se disant qu'il pouvait être très utile en combat : se baisser permettait d'esquiver un coup, de surprendre son adversaire qui pendant la seconde de surprise était vulnérable, et c'est là que le coup de pied lui faisait perdre l'équilibre. « A tenter ». Même si se baisser, tourner et se relever sans perdre l'équilibre tout en gardant l'élan de la rotation devait demander quelques essais. Edana sentit soudain son téléphone vibrer :

_« Film au salon commun avec un bol de chips ? »_

La jeune femme sourit devant le message de son amie et après un dernier regard pour son mentor, se retira et prit le chemin du salon.

Isis et Edana regardaient un film d'action dans le salon, le fameux bol de chips entre elles, lorsque Tony fit son apparition sur le balcon et leur fit signe de le rejoindre dans la salle de conférence. Son attitude nerveuse alerta les jeunes femmes qui se levèrent rapidement avant de monter deux à deux les marches et de trottiner jusqu'au lieu du rendez-vous.

Edana vit alors ses deux frères à l'entrée de la pièce, cote à cote, les bras croisés, la mine sérieuse. Elle se posta à leur coté un regard inquiet sur le visage lorsqu'elle constata que tous les Avengers étaient présents avec les même mines grave.

Isis, elle, se rapprocha de Thor, l'interrogeant du regard.

\- On va tout vous expliquer, lui souffla-t-il gentiment en lui serrant l'épaule affectueusement dans le but de l'apaiser, ce qui n'échappa pas au regard de la jeune Olygane.

\- Bon très bien, commença Tony d'un ton inhabituellement solennel. Nous avons un problème. Une prise d'otage à eu lieu il y a vingt minutes. Des agents du SHIELD lors d'une mission d'infiltration ont été repérés, nous devons nous rendre sur place sur ordre de Fury pour les secourir.

\- Et vous allez nous accompagner, informa Steve.

Les quatre amis se regardèrent avant de subitement s'agiter.

\- Quoi ? S'écria Isis en même temps que Keith, qui lui était visiblement heureux de la nouvelle.

\- Non mais vous n'êtes pas bien ! s'alarma Edana, on est pas prêt !

\- On part quand ? Demanda Caleb en même temps que sa soeur protestait.

L'agitation régnait alors qu'Edana se brouillait avec ses frères pour les raisonner et qu'Isis s'en prenait à Thor pour qu'il fasse entendre raison à Rogers. Finalement Natasha porta ses doigts à sa bouche avant de siffler pour faire taire les nouveaux.

\- Je sais que ça peut paraître impressionnant, mais vous avez le niveau pour cette mission.

\- Tout à fait, appuya Steve en hochant la tête vers la femme rousse pour la remercier de son soutient. Fury veux que vous nous accompagniez afin de vous mettre en situation. De plus ce ne sont que des humains. Entrainés certes mais nous seront là.

Edana pinça les lèvres. Elle regarda ses frères, droit comme des I, Natasha à leur cotés qui souriait, visiblement fière de leur attitude. Elle regarda enfin son propre mentor. Ce dernier ne faisait pas attention à elle, comme si il savait qu'elle n'était pas à la hauteur et à vrai dire avec ce qu'il voyait d'elle en entrainement, elle-même n'aurai pas eu confiance. Elle inspira profondément avant de croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine.

\- On part quand Captain ?

Tout le monde se tourna vers la jeune femme et son coéquipier/adversaire tourna ses yeux bleus vers elle visiblement surpris.

\- Allez vous préparer, lâcha-t-il alors de sa voix autoritaire avec néanmoins un regard qu'Edana avait déjà pu voir : un léger respect.

Les quatre hochèrent la tête. Ils venaient officiellement de faire leur entrée auprès des Avengers.

\- Venez avec moi les jeunes, je pense que ça devrait vous plaire, annonça Tony, sortant de la pièce.

Les Olygane ainsi qu'Isis le suivirent et ils purent entendre Steve donner les directives aux autres qui restaient :

\- Bien, on se change, on se retrouve en bas dans un quart d'heure. Le jet de Tony sera prêt à décoller. On devrait être sur les lieux en dix minutes... Toi Natasha tu t'occuperas...

Ils n'entendirent pas la suite de la phrase, la porte venant de se refermer sur la voix du soldat.

Tony les fit pénétrer dans une vaste salle aux couleurs grise et noires avec des néons blancs. Il faisait relativement sombre.

\- Bienvenu... au nouveaux Avengers, souffla-t-il en appuyant sur un bouton à l'entrée.

Aussitôt fait, ils virent quatre mannequins s'éclairer pour dévoiler des costumes fait sur mesure pour eux et pour leur permettre de se servir au mieux de leur capacités.

Ils restèrent sans voix, ne sachant que dire.

\- Habillez-vous, admirez-vous. Vous avez un quart d'heure avant de vous rendre sur le tarmac.

* * *

Et voilaaaaaa

Bonne soirée tout le monde !


	6. Chapter 6: missionpartenaires

Bonsoir mes petits Vengeurs !

Bon désolée je poste très tard, ou tot, tout depend le point de vu, mais cette semaine je suis à mon ecole et à l'ecole il n'y a presque pas de réseau la journée et ce soir je suis sortie avec des copines mdr ! Mais quand je suis à mon travail le mardi est mon jour de congé donc la semaine prochaine ne vous en faites pas je serais à l'heure !

J'espere que vous allez bien ! Moi perso je suis allé voir MIB et je ne m'en remets pas... je suis encore plus tombée amoureuse de Thor mdr ! Enfin... de l'acteur :p

Enfin bref ! Un grand merci aux reviews cela me fait plaisir d'avoir vos retour et donc de suite je vous réponds !

**Réponses reviews : **

**DoraFlickFlack :** Oh quel joli compliment ! Et bien j'ai un peu la pression si je dois te faire aimer un peu plus à chaque fois mdr ! Et bien écoute c'est avec plaisir ! Cette histoire compte beaucoup pour moi je me suis beaucoup investit et je suis vraiment contente de voir que je peux la partager et qu'elle pkait un minimum, c'est toujours très gratifiant ! Donc merci à toi d'être fidèle !

**Lys Winter :** Contente que ce duo te plaise ! Effectivement Thor est adorable, et oui j'ai un petit faible pour lui ^^ ah ah ! Je suis curieuse de savoir pourquoi cela te plait moins, raconte-moi tout !

Apres sache que les relations vont évoluer et pas forcement de la manière la plus attendue;) cela serait trop simple ! Mais si tu aimes Isis et Thor maintenant, tu les aimeras par la suite enfin je l'espère ! Pour ce qui est des freres d'Edana ne t'en fait pas, tu vas les voir aussi évoluer, j'y suis très attachée hihi

Sur ce, voilà la premiere mission ! Enjoy

**Lou : **Hey coucou ! Pas de soucis je sais ce que c'est que de passer le bac même si cela commence à remonter un peu ! Donc je ne peux que te dire « merde » en espérant que tes épreuves se passent bien ! Tu es en quel bac ? Force à toi et j'espère avoir vite de tes nouvelles et tes impressions sur ce que tu as loupé ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Pour Une mission il faut avant tout des partenaires**

Chacun s'approcha de son costume, stupéfait par ce qu'ils avaient sous les yeux. Ils décrochèrent leur tenues délicatement ayant peur que ces dernières ne se désintègrent, puis avec des sourires immenses et des clins d'œils, ils se rendirent dans les cabines afin de rapidement se vêtir.

Caleb et Keith finirent en premier et sortirent presque en même temps pour s'admirer.

Leur ensemble était similaires tout en présentant une quantité de détails différents pour chacun. La matière était noir et épaisse alors que paradoxalement elle leur donnait une possibilité de mouvements insoupçonnée. Pour Caleb qui maitrisait l'électricité, sur les extrémités de ses manches, aux poignets, se trouvait un bracelet de metal de quelques centimètres de largeur. En les observant il se demanda à quoi cela pouvait bien servir. Sa tenue présentait des reflets argents qui se révélaient suivant les mouvements qu'il effectuait. Attaché à sa cuisse gauche, un grand couteau était rangé dans son fourreau. Pour Keith, son costume était noir également mais un fin liseraient bleu électrique bordait de part et d'autre ses flancs et le coté de ses cuisses ainsi que ses bras. Sa ceinture comportait un revolver, et un réservoir de balles.

Ils allaient pour ouvrir la bouche lorsque leur sœur tira le rideau de sa cabine avant d'apparaitre. Ils la fixèrent, les yeux ronds.

Cette dernière s'avança, toute de noir vêtue. Elle portait des chaussures sombres compensés qui la grandissait de plusieurs centimètres. Le pantalon, noir également, laissait voir des irrégularités sur les genoux et sur le flanc des cuisses, comme des écailles de reptiles. Tout comme Caleb, elle arborait à la cuisse droite une jarretière maintenant un pistolet. Sa taille était ornée d'une ceinture rouge sang, rappelant la couleur de son pouvoir. Le haut de sa tenue faite d'un plastron sombre, dessinant la silhouette de la jeune femme tout en protégeant les organes vitaux du corps grâce à un tissus plus épais. Sur le haut de ses épaules, on retrouvait cette même irrégularité dans le tissus que pour ses hanches et ses genoux. La tenue laissait apparaître le décolleté de la blonde, ce dernier pouvant être ajusté à l'aide d'une fermeture qui descendait jusqu'au nombril. Ses longs cheveux blonds était ramenés en une queue de cheval haute et Keith et Caleb constatèrent que dans son dos, en porte a faux se trouvait deux épées de taille moyennes aux manches argentés.

\- Je suis un peu serrée, dit alors Edana en se dandinant pour tenter de respirer dans cette combinaison serrée.

Ses frères sourirent, réalisant que même ainsi, leur petite sœur était belle et sans qu'elle n'en ai conscience.

\- Bin dit donc, fit-elle en examinant ses deux frères dont les costumes laissaient deviner les abdominaux de ces derniers, Stark a mit le paquet !

-Peut-être un peu trop, résonna soudain la voix d 'Isis pendant qu'elle sortait de la cabine.

\- Oh la vache, ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Edana en voyant son amie.

Isis était magnifique. Sa tenue différait totalement des Olygane. Tandis que les leurs étaient conçue pour le combat direct celui d'Isis était beaucoup plus travaillée et stylisée. La couleur rouge profonde faisait ressortir la peau pale et les yeux bleus de la porteuse. Edana regarda les bottes noires de son amie qui remontaient au dessus des genoux telles des cuissardes, recouvrant le pantalon moulant de la blonde.

Une ceinture noires habillait ses hanches délimitant ce qui était en fait une combinaison en une seule pièce. Elle avait a disposition un couteau, et des pochettes qui devaient renfermer les dernières inventions de Stark : explosif, dispositif I-tech d'auto-défense.

Les mains délicates d'Isis, capable de faire apparaître des champs de forces étaient mises en valeurs par des gants en dentelles de la même couleur que la combinaison remontant sur ses coudes avant de se mêler au tissus de base du costume. Edana tourna autour de son amie et admira son dos mis a nu avec une ouverture échancrée descendant jusqu'à ses reins.

\- Tu es magnifique, soufflèrent alors les deux jeunes femmes en même temps ce qui les firent rire.

Edana releva la tête soudain déterminée, et prit un air plus sérieux.

\- Allons leur prouver qui nous sommes.

Les trois autres acquiescèrent et ils se mirent en route, traversant la maison afin de regagner l'air de décollage des avions de Stark.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, leur démarche se fit plus sûre, les talons compensés des femmes raisonnant à chaque foulée. Lorsqu'ils se présentèrent aux autres, ils avaient la tête haute et un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

Edana vint à la rencontre de son mentor, ce dernier hocha la tête à son attention en détaillant sa partenaire, signe qu'elle lui rendit.

Thor, lui, fit un grand sourire à Isis qui sembla un peu gênée mais il lui dit avec sincérité que Stark avait très bien travaillé sur ces costumes et qu'ils étaient fait pour eux, elle ne devait donc pas se sentir mise à l'écart de par le style différent. Il passa un bras dans son dos, l'incitant à monter à bord de l'avion.

Steve regarda alors la jeune femme s'éloigner et il détailla sa tenue, se rendant compte de sa beauté. Edana toujours à ses cotés nota le regard du soldat mais ne dit rien.

Elle le dépassa et en montant, elle se retourna vers lui.

\- Captain ?

Ce dernier sembla revenir sur terre et lui emboita le pas, fermant la porte derrière lui.

0o0o0o0

Tony se leva du siège de pilotage après avoir activé la commande de décollage automatique et observa les trois nouveaux membres de l'équipe. Il admira la note de fierté qui brillait dans leur yeux, mais aussi la determination qui sommeillait en eux. Il porta son regard sur Edana. Cette dernière était droite, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Il sourit intérieurement lorsqu'il nota qu'elle adoptait trait pour trait la position de son entraineur qui se trouvait à quelques pas d'elle.

\- Bien ! Je vois que vous avez réussi a vous habiller comme des grands ! Plaisant-t-il ce qui fit sourire les concernés. Vos costumes et la matière qui les compose sont faits pour correspondre aux pouvoirs que vous possédez actuellement. Keith, le tient résiste au changement de températures sachant que tu aimes bien quand c'est un peu... frais, dit-il avec humour faisant référence aux dons du jeune homme. Toi Caleb, les bracelets de metal à tes poignets sont des sortes de réservoir d'énergie. Tu peux emmagasiner électricité mais aussi la canaliser et la renvoyer grâce à eux.

Caleb regarda ce qui l'avait intrigué avec admiration, remerciant d'un regard le génie.

\- Quant à toi Isis, en vu de tes compétences, j'ai préféré un uniforme qui correspondait à tes dons. Tu n'es pas faite pour le corps à corps, tu as donc un costume plus élégant qui néanmoins dispose de mon savoir faire. Ici, dit-il en désignant une des petites sacoches, se trouve des explosifs miniatures.

Isis ouvrit la petite poche et en sortit une petite boule, de la taille d'une bille qui présentait un léger renfoncement à un endroit.

\- Tu appuie là, et tu la lance. Avec rapidité. Cela explose en quatre secondes, annonça-t-il. Tu voles, ton costume est donc fait en une matière très résistante en cas de chute. Si tu venais à voler beaucoup trop haut et faire une chute, la matière protégerait ton corps.

\- Et son dos ? Intervint Steve d'un air ironique.

Il n'était pas du tout d'accord sur le fait que sa tenue soit plus « sexy » que pratique.

Isis allait pour répliquer mais Tony s'en chargea a sa place.

\- Captain, tu ne crois quand même pas que je n'y ai pas pensé ?

Il s'approcha de la jeune femme, la mettant de dos afin que tout le monde puisse voir.

\- Ceci, expliqua-t-il en désignant les bords du tissus qui composait le dos nu, contient des micro-réservoirs d'énergie. Lorsque cette jeune femme a passé le costume, ils ont libéré un champs d'énergie, invisible à nos yeux. Champs de force que _tu_ as toi-même mit en place, déclara-t-il en regardant Isis qui eu un mouvement de surprise.

\- Mais comment, je...

\- Ces costumes exploitent vos capacités. Le tient se sert de l'énergie que tu dégage au repos pour te conférer une protection supplémentaire tant que tu es en état de fournir assez d'énergie.

Il regarda enfin tour à tour les quatre amis.

\- Ils sont intuitifs, avoua-t-il pas peu fière de lui.

Il y eu un silence pendant lequel chacun admirait ou maudissait le génie de cet homme.

\- Merci Tony, dit Edana très touchée par ce qu'avait fait le milliardaire.

\- Oui Merci, reprit Caleb, on peut clairement dire que vous êtes un génie.

Le concerné fit un sourire goguenard.

\- Oui je sais ! Toi, fit-il en s'approchant de la plus jeune Olygane, ton costume est fait d'une matière résistante à la plus ardente des chaleurs. Il ne prendra jamais feu, peu importe à quel point tu le malmène. Mais pour l'heure, il nous faut nous concentrer. Nous arrivons dans huit minutes.

Tous furent surpris car ils n'avaient même pas senti le jet décoller pendant les explications de Tony. Steve s'avança afin d'expliquer le déroulement de la mission.

\- Bien, comme vous le savez, une prise d'otage a eu lieu sur des membres du SHIELD lors d'une mission d'infiltration au sein d'un réseau de trafiquants d'armes et de drogues. Le SHIELD a reçu une demande de rançon de la part des trafiquants d'armes. La rançon, c'est nous, ironisa-t-il avec un petite sourire. Il est hors de question que l'on rate cette mission. Vous le savez, le SHIELD ne négocie pas.

Tout le monde approuva.

\- Okay. Voila les plans du bâtiments.

Apparu au milieu des Avengers un hologramme représentant la structure primaire d'un immense immeuble.

\- Ici, se trouve une des entrées souterraines de ce bâtiment. C'est par là que nous allons nous infiltrer. Isis, Thor et Banner, vous passerez par celle du toit.

Les trois hochèrent la tête mais Isis se demandait comment ils allaient pouvoir atterrir discrètement avec cet avion. Edana en revanche avait commencé à blanchir.

\- Rogers ? Demanda-t-elle avec une voix rempli d'appréhension. Comment est ce qu'on arrive sur les lieux ?

Le soldat sourit et fit un signe de tête pour designer les parachutes derrière eux.

Edana déglutit ne se sentant pas bien du tout, ce que ses frères virent rapidement.

Ils se rapprochèrent d'elle afin de la soutenir psychologiquement. Edana avait la phobie du vide...

Autant dire qu'un saut en parachute ne faisait pas partie des choses qui l'enchantaient.

\- Pendant que Thor, Isis et Bruce passeront par le toit, nous nous infiltrerons par les sous sols. La prise d'otage se situe là.

Il montra un point sur la carte : un étage au milieu de l'immeuble.

\- Le but est de parvenir à eux et les prendre en tenaille. On met hors d'état de nuire ceux du haut et ceux du bas afin d'atteindre les otages, termina l'ancien militaire.

\- Un jeu d'enfant, s'exclama Iron Man en tenue de combat, il ne lui manquait que son casque.

\- Ces hommes sont entrainés et dangereux, rajouta Steve. Vous ne prenez aucun risques inutile. Si on est amenés à être séparés, alors utilisé ça.

Il leur tendit un petit objet noir.

\- Si vous êtes en danger, faite le savoir et on arrivera. Essayer néanmoins de rester avec votre binôme. Natasha avec Keith et Caleb, Thor avec Isis, et Edana...

\- Avec vous, oui je sais.

Rogers pinça les lèvres mais ne dit rien.

\- Soyez prudent.

\- Arrivée sur les lieux dans deux minutes, annonça la voix de Jarvis.

Chacun se munit d'un parachute. Du moins ceux qui en avaient besoin, c'est à dire Edana, et ses deux frères ainsi que Natasha.

Le cœur de la blonde battait beaucoup trop fort dans sa cage thoracique et sa bouche était sèche. Ses mains se mirent a trembler alors qu'elle cinglait son équipement.

Caleb et Keith virent vers elle et l'aidèrent.

\- Soit prudente petite sœur, fit Keith en serrant fermement le parachute tandis que Caleb lui embrassait le haut du crane.

\- Respire un grand coup quand tu sautes, lui intima le plus âgé.

Elle hocha la tête.

Ils se positionnèrent tous à l'abord de la soute et cette dernière s'ouvrit, leur envoyant un grand courant d'air glacé. Il faisait nuit noire.

Isis serra rapidement la main d'Edana et cette derniere vit Thor la serrer contre lui avant de faire tournoyer son marteau de fer et de décoller. Bruce sauta et elle le vit pour la première fois devenir Hulk.

\- A plus les jeunes !

Les réacteurs aux pieds d'Iron man se mirent en route et il fila vers le sol commençant à repérer grâce à Jarvis le nombre de personnes présentes dans l'immeuble.

\- On y va les gars !

Natasha s'élança la première, suivit des deux frères.

Il ne restait plus que Steve et Edana, cette dernière aussi blanche qu'un linge.

\- Allez-y.

Mais la jeune femme resta clouée sur place.

\- Edana aller, il faut y aller, sautez.

Pas de réaction. Steve la regarda attentivement et compris que son apprentie était terrorisée. Il se positionna donc en face d'elle, la forçant à le regarder.

\- Il ne vous arrivera rien Edana, j'y veillerai. Sautez, je vous suis.

Elle réagit enfin, et le regard protecteur qu'elle vit chez Steve la rassura mais elle se remit vite à paniquer.

\- Mais vous ! Cria-t-elle, vous n'avez pas de parachute !

\- Pas besoin ! Aller !

Elle se retourna à contre -coeur, inspira un grand coup et sauta.

Un cris s'échappa de ses poumons pendant qu'elle sentait son estomac remonter dans sa gorge. Elle voyait les lumières du bâtiments se rapprocher, elle attrapa rapidement la ficelle et tira dessus. Le parachute s'ouvrit, la faisant remonter de plusieurs mètres.

Elle respira de nouveau correctement et elle finit par atterrir en douceur sur le goudron. Comme les autres, elle posa rapidement son sac à dos malgré ses jambes tremblantes.

Steve était déjà là, prêt... vraiment exaspérant.

Il avait atterri à quelques mètres de l'entrée. Deux gardes gardant la porte.

\- On y va !

Steve sauta par dessus le buisson suivit des autres et envoya son bouclier voler contre le premier homme qui se plia en deux. Il n'eu pas le temps de réagir que Steve lui collait un coup de poing qui le mit KO. Natasha pendant ce temps venait d'arriver sur le deuxième. Elle lui donna un coup de pied qui le fit percuter le mur derrière lui mais il se ressaisit et balança son bras pour la frapper au visage. Elle se baissa, se redressa et lui agrippa la nuque à deux main, et lui claqua la tête contre son genou, ce qui l'assomma.

\- Et nous alors ?! Râla Caleb en arrivant à la hauteur de la rousse.

\- Vous inquiétez pas, vous aller en avoir aussi, fit-elle pendant que Steve défonçait la porte d'entrée d'un coup de pied.

Le trio s'engouffra en premier à l'intérieur, arme levées. Steve laissa Edana passer devant lui.

Le bruit avait alerté ceux de l'étage et plusieurs personnes armées arrivèrent. Steve se remit au combat tout comme les autres et Edana fit face à son premier adversaire. Ce dernier était grand, bien trop grand à son goût et bâtit comme une montagne. Il n'hésita pas une seconde et lui décrocha un crochet mais Edana se baissa, son esprit concentré sur ce que lui avait appris Steve et sur ce qu'elle avait apprit en l'observant s'entrainer tous les jours.

Lorsqu'elle se releva, son pied vint s'abattre sur les côtes de l'homme le faisait trébucher, elle le repoussa et alors qu'elle allait pour enchainer un autre coup, elle vit le bouclier de Captain frapper l'homme en plein visage et il s'effondra.

Edana se retourna et fulmina tandis que Steve se battait avec un autre. De quel droit se permettait-il d'interrompre son combat ! Cette seconde de distraction aurait pu lui être fatale. Un homme venait d'arriver et de pointer son arme sur elle.

\- Ana !

La voix de son frère Caleb la fit sursauter et avant qu'ils ne comprennent, les éclairages explosèrent, des filaments d'électricité envahissant la pièce, se dirigeant vers l'agresseur. Ce dernier eu juste le temps de lâcher son arme, que la source électricité le percutait, l'assommant sur le coup. Ils se retrouvèrent subitement dans le noir. Il leur fallut une seconde pour que leur yeux s'habituent à la pénombre, leur seule source de lumière étant un neon en mauvais état du couloir adjacent.

Caleb et Keith se précipitèrent sur leur sœur pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

Pendant ce temps Natasha portait son poignet prêt de sa bouche.

\- Sous sol sécurisé. Ça donne quoi sur le toit ? Demanda-t-elle.

Edana rassura ses frères mais elle aperçut soudain Steve et elle explosa ne contrôlant pas la portée de ses mots.

\- Non mais c'est quoi votre problème ?! Hurla-t-elle en poussant son frère pour s'approcher du soldat qui se redressa comme prêt a encaisser. Je me débrouillais très bien ! De quel droit vous vous en êtes mêlé ! C'est de votre faute si ce mec à faillit me tirer dessus !

_\- Une minute ! _intervint la voix de Thor dans leur oreillettes mais personne ne l'écoutait vraiment sauf Natasha.

\- Vous.. tenta Steve.

\- Vous la fermer, hurla Edana. Vous êtes un con Rogers ! On en serait pas là si vous aviez un minimum confiance en moi, claqua la jeune femme, mettant un mot sur les tensions qui subsistaient entre les deux Avengers.

Steve se figea pendant un instant et sembla finalement bouillir lui aussi.

\- J'interviens parce que je ne veux pas que vous perdiez le contrôle de vous émotions et que vous nous fassiez tous bruler !

Le coup parti tout seul et un « clac » sonore raisonna alors qu'Edana abattait sa main sur la joue du soldat qui ne broncha pas. Ils savaient tous que Steve aurait pu cent fois la retenir mais il ne l'avait pas fait, sachant qu'a la seconde où il avait prononcé ses mots il avait dépassé les limites.

_\- Toit sécurisé,_ intervint la voix de Thor au milieu du silence de mort.

_0o0o0o0_

Isis se cramponna à Thor, ce dernier décolla, mais elle ne put retenir un petit couinement qui le fit sourire. Juste avant qu'ils ne touche le sol, il lui dit :

\- Ai confiance en toi.

Ils atterrirent en haut de l'immeuble et les trois gardes tirèrent sans hésiter, mais Hulk se plaça devant Isis, faisant craquer le sol lors de son atterrissage. Les balles ricochèrent et cette diversion lui permit de faire le vide dans sa tête comme Thor lui avait appris.

Ce dernier venait d'envoyer son marteau en plein dans la tête de l'homme qui vola sur plusieurs mètres avant de s'écraser contre le mur. Hulk avait empoigné l'autre et lui avait fait faire un vol planer. Pas sur qu'il s'en sortirait avec une chute pareille.

Le dernier voyant qu'il avait en face de lui une femme, se mit à rire et pendant un instant il ne comprit pas pourquoi Thor et le monstre vert ne bougeait pas. En effet le dieu venait de croiser les bras et regardait sa protégée avec un petit sourire. Il se permit même de faire un petit geste d'encouragement à l'homme d'un air de dire _« bah vas-y, qu'est ce que tu attends pour t'en prendre à elle ? » _

Le terroriste leva alors sa mitraillette mais il se retrouva projeté contre le caisson de fer au milieu de toit.

Thor sourit de plus belle pendant qu'Isis s'approchait de l'homme qui se relevait difficilement.

_\- Sous sol sécurisé. Ça donne quoi sur le toit ? Demanda Natasha dans les oreillettes._

La jeune Avengers ramena ses coudes contre ses flancs, comme pour emmagasiner de l'énergie qu'elle libera subitement contre son adversaire qui fit encore plusieurs mètres dans les airs avant de retomber lourdement en roulant, sonné. Elle se rendit compte que sa salve de pouvoir était beaucoup plus précise et plus forte qu'avant, elle sut que cela n'était pas du qu'à son contrôle, mais également à sa tenue.

Isis se concentra et se sentit décoller sous le regard admiratif de Thor.

\- Une minute ! Répliqua Thor à Natasha visiblement amusé par le spectacle.

La femme blonde atterrit en douceur juste devant l'homme qui s'était mit a ramper dans le but de mettre le plus de distance entre lui et elle.

Elle tendit sa main et d'un mouvement de poignet l'envoya valser du haut de l'immeuble.

Elle se retourna avec un grand sourire vers Thor qui avec une certaine fierté annonça :

\- Toit sécurisé.

0o0o0o0

Pendant ce temps Tony avait fait plusieurs fois le tour de la bâtisse, demandant a Jarvis d'analyser la structure du bâtiments plus en détails et de repérer les signatures thermiques. Il y avait beaucoup de monde. La mission allait être un peu plus longue que prévue.

\- De nombreuses signature thermiques sont présentes aux étages supérieurs des sous sols et à ceux inférieur du toit, informa-t-il à l'attention des autres. Je vais m'infiltrer à ceux au dessus de vous Rogers.

0o0o0o0

Plus personne n'osait bouger une oreille après la claque qu'Edana venait d'administrer au soldat. Cette dernière sentait ses paumes lui bruler sous le coup de la colère et elle savait que ses pouvoirs étaient actuellement instables. Natasha regardait Steve qui n'osait plus regarder son apprentie dans les yeux et elle comprit qu'il avait à la fois honte de ce qu'il avait dit, mais aussi honte de lui-même. Honte de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur. Elle était malgré tout étonnée que Steve ai agit ainsi avec la jeune femme et elle ne pouvait que donner raison à cette dernière. Il n'aurait pas dû agir ainsi, pendant un combat il fallait avoir confiance en ses partenaires.

Des bruit de pas résonnèrent au dessus de leur têtes et ils savaient que le combat devait reprendre, leur présence avait été repérée et Stark leur fit reprendre leur esprits.

\- De nombreuses signature thermiques sont présentes aux étages supérieur des sous sols et a ceux inférieur du toit. Je vais m'infiltrer à ceux au dessus de vous Rogers.

Steve ne réagit pas de suite.

\- On parlera de tout ça après avoir exécuté la mission, souffla la rousse avant de répondre à Stark. On se dirige au deuxième étages avant qu'ils viennent nous trouver.

Les Avengers se reprirent et s'engouffrèrent dans le couloir, sur leur gardes. Ils arrivèrent à l'entrée de deux cages d'escaliers. Ils allaient devoir se séparer. Edana mit sa colère de coté et se positionna aux cotés de Steve qui fixa son regard dans le sien un instant. Le groupe prit chacun un escalier. Il y eu une explosion au dessus de leur tête suivit de hurlement et de bruit de salve de balles. Stark venait d'entrer au deuxième niveaux.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de penser plus longtemps car la porte en haut des escaliers s'ouvrit sur plusieurs hommes, armés et prêts à en découdre. Un premier homme tira sur Edana mais Steve se positionna devant elle, bouclier levé, pour la protéger. Il continua de grimper les marches, Edana derrière lui. Il donna un grand coup de bouclier dans l'homme qui s'écrasa sur ceux derrière lui. Ils reculèrent dans l'immense pièce et le combat commença.

Pour la première fois, Steve et la cadette Olygane firent équipe ensemble. Le soldat la laissait faire tout en gardant un œil sur elle pour ne pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Ils avaient une dizaine d'hommes à mettre hors d'état de nuire et ils étaient plutôt bon au corps à corps. Edana frappait encore et encore mais l'homme qui se trouvait en face d'elle était plus coriace. Elle recula alors d'un pas et porta ses mains dans son dos tirant pour attraper les deux épées. Plus déterminée que jamais a battre l'homme en face d'elle, elle attaqua, donnant un coup d'épée puissant que l'homme du esquiver de justesse. Elle enchaina les attaques de manière précise faisant reculer l'homme qui n'avait rien pour se protéger des lames. Il se retrouva, acculé au mur. D'un geste rapide elle rangea les deux dagues. Il tenta de la frapper mais elle fut plus rapide, se baissant rapidement effectuant un tour sur elle-même a ras du sol avant de se relever et de balancer son pied dans le ventre de l'homme qui se plia en deux, puis elle lui décocha une droite. Sans y réfléchir, elle tendit sa main sur le coté et la seconde d'après le bouclier de Captain était dans sa paume. Elle envoya alors un grand coup et la tête de l'homme fut propulsée contre le mur et il tomba assommé.

Steve était encore stupéfait de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Non seulement Edana venait d'arracher son bouclier de ses mains, sans même le regarder ou l'approcher mais elle avait également effectué une astuce de combat que jamais il ne lui avait apprise. Elle, en revanche, ne semblait pas surprise. Elle lui relança son bouclier alors qu'un autre assaillant se jetait sur lui. Il le rattrapa au vol et se protégea avant d'engager un autre combat.

Iron Man avait déjà fait le plus gros du travail et ce dernier voyant que les deux géraient, passa au niveau supérieur.

0o0o0o0

Chacun progressa rapidement et bientôt les groupes se retrouvèrent presque au niveau du lieu de détention des otages.

Thor restait devant Isis, lui permettant ainsi d'avoir assez de temps pour arrêter les agresseurs. Elle progressait rapidement et bientôt Thor et elle firent également équipe. Isis les bloquait et le fils d'Odin les terrassait. Plusieurs fois, elle dressa un bouclier afin de protéger le dieu des balles, ou des objets que les soldats lui envoyaient dans le mince but de le ralentir. A cet instant un homme couru sur Isis en criant mais cette dernière fit un geste désinvolte de la main et il se retrouva balayé comme un fétu de paille, Hulk terminant le travail.

Mais la jeune femme ne remarqua pas celui derrière une des portes et ce dernier lui sauta dessus, la faisant tomber. Un cris lui échappa des lèvres dans la chute.

Thor se retourna et vit avec horreur sa coéquipière sous l'homme, ce dernier lui assenant un coup de point qui lui ouvrit la lèvre. Il balança son marteau qui le fit voltiger. Le grand blond se précipita sur Isis, la soulevant.

\- Isis?! Réponds-moi ! Supplia son ami inquiet.

La jeune femme reprit doucement conscience.

\- Aie.. marmonna-t-elle ce qui fit soupirer le dieu de soulagement.

Elle se dégagea doucement et il la remit sur pied s'assurant qu'elle allait bien. Elle le rassura et alors qu'un autre arrivait sur eux, elle décolla subitement, atterrissant juste devant. Son poing partit tout seul mais le trafiquant l'arrêta en lui prenant le poignet et en serrant. Il n'eu pas le temps d'aller plus loin car de son autre main elle créa une boule d'énergie invisible qu'elle lui envoya en pleine poitrine. Cet étage là était sécurisé.

Les Avengers se retrouvèrent tous devant la pièce contenant les otages. Les malfaiteurs étaient sur leur gardes derrière la porte de béton armé. Ils avaient compris qu'ils étaient venus pour sauver les dix personnes bâillonnées au fond de l'immense pièce désaffectée, qui faisant un peu penser à un grand parking vide avec des colonnes positionnées de manière régulière pour soutenir le plafond.

Tony s'avança dans son armure et leva son bras. Il y eu comme un sifflement, le temps que son arme se charge puis il pulvérisa la porte qui vola. Hulk se jeta dans la foule et commença à se battre. Il y avait énormément de monde, jamais ils n'auraient pensé que ce réseau de trafique hébergeait autant de personnes. Rapidement chacun se retrouva dans le combat. Keith tomba face à face avec deux adversaires mais il en piégea un en lui projetant de la glace jusqu'au genou. ce qui l'empêcha de se mouvoir. Edana qui vit ça du coin de l'oeil, sourit, fière de son ainé, avant de neutraliser un homme en lui donnant un coup rapide dans la gorge.

Isis elle, décolla pour survoler le combat et atterrit vite auprès des otages mais le trafiquant qui les gardait se retourna avant qu'elle n'ai pu faire quoi que se soit. Il braqua son arme sur elle et il tira.

La jeune femme avait fermé les yeux par réflexe mais rien ne vint. Elle les rouvrit et vit alors Steve debout devant elle, les protégeant de son bouclier.

\- Vas-y ! occupe toi d'eux, s'écria-t-il pendant qu'il se faisait tirer dessus.

La partenaire de Thor reprit ses esprits et commença a détacher les baillons et les cordes de chacun pendant que Steve se défendait face à son agresseur qui semblait prêt a en découdre. Il enchainait les coups mais il finit par fatiguer et le soldat l'attrapa par le col avant de le balancer à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il atterrit au pied dIron man, qui l'attrapa par le bras avant de décoller et de le relâcher brutalement. Il s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol.

Thor était au prise avec un des trafiquants lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'Edana était en difficulté. Elle se prit un violent coup dans le ventre ce qui la plia en deux. Il bondit grâce à sa force surhumaine et se plaça juste devant la jeune femme pour la protéger. Il assena un coup de poing au trafiquant qui recula sous le choc.

Thor se retourna vers Edana, et passa un bras autour de sa taille pour la soutenir. Cette dernière grimaçait, se tenant le ventre et ses côtes. Elle passa un bras autour des épaules large du dieu pour se maintenir debout.

\- Ça va aller ? Demanda-t-il concerné.

Elle hocha la tête et en regardant devant elle, elle s'aperçut que l'agresseur s'était relevé et levait son arme.

-Thor attention !

Le grand blond tourna rapidement sa tête et balança son marteau qui percuta l'homme avant qu'il ne vienne heurter le mur plusieurs mètres plus loin, l'assommant.

Le frère de Loki plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux d'Edana.

\- Merci beaucoup.

La jeune femme sourit légèrement se remettant debout et elle reprit le combat. Il y avait des hommes armés de partout ! Mais bordel combien étaient-ils nom de dieu !?

Edana balaya du regard le chaos dans lequel ils étaient et elle repéra Isis détachant les otages tandis que Steve faisait rempart. Iron man survola la pièce et fit exploser une des vitres avant d'attraper deux des agents du SHIELD et de passer par la fenêtre avec eux. Il les évacuaient.

Elle repéra son frère Caleb et alors que deux des malfrats s'en prenait a lui, il serra les poings et elle vit des filaments d'électricité parcourir son corps avant de venir s'emmagasiner dans ses bracelets d'acier. Il joignit ses deux mains dans un clac sonore et une gerbe de puissance électrique s'en échappa, mettant hors de course ses agresseurs. Keith quant a lui venait de geler une partie de la pièce, les terroristes glissants dessus. Edana se positionna à ses côté et d'un geste du bras, engloba la zone de glace de flammes immenses. Une chaleur s'empara soudain de la pièce, le feu montant jusqu'au plafond, empêchant les hommes au milieu de faire le moindre mouvement. Ils était pris au piège sur de la glace entourée de flammes !

Pendant un instant tout le monde se retourna vers Edana dont les paumes étaient encore couvertes de flammes qui lui léchaient les avants bras sans que sa tenue n'en pâtisse.

Les Avengers avaient le dessus c'était indéniable. Mais alors qu'Iron man se saisissait des derniers otages avec l'aide d'Isis, Edana vit avec horreur un des hommes que Steve avait mit à terre se relever, et pointer son arme sur le soldat qui était de dos.

Elle s'élança dans sa direction sans réfléchir, passant devant Isis. Elle cria le nom de Steve et ce dernier se retourna dans sa direction. Il prit conscience du scélérat qui pointait son arme dans sa direction mais avant qu'il ne comprenne, Edana était devant lui et le coup de feu retentissait dans le hangar.

Le temps sembla se figer. Steve sentit le dos de sa partenaire percuter son torse. Il la rattrapa et avec horreur regarda le sang se répandre sur son décolleter.

Isis avait entre temps envoyer une salve d'énergie expulsant le brun par la fenêtre qui se brisa sous l'impact.

-Edana ! Edana reste avec moi ! Paniqua Steve tout en tentant de contenir le flot de sang qui s'écoulait du corps de la jeune femme. Je t'en supplie ! Non, Edana ouvre les yeux !

La sœur de Keith avait les oreilles qui bourdonnaient et la douleur qu'elle ressentait était insoutenable. Elle ne distinguait plus vraiment Steve. Elle perçut une agitation autour d'elle et elle se sentie être soulevée. Elle cru vaguement entendre la voix d'Isis et de ses frères. La dernière chose qu'elle vit avant de sombrer fut les yeux bleu profond du soldat. Il lui sembla que ces derniers brillaient, mais elle n'en était pas sur... Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que pour la première fois Steve Rogers l'avait tutoyé.

0o0o0o0

\- Tu devrais aller te reposer un peu Steve, souffla Tony depuis l'encadrement de la salle de soin.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que le soldat était au chevet d'Edana et il refusait de bouger, sauf quand un proche de la jeune femme venait s'assurer que ces constantes étaient stables.

Le courage de l'Amérique releva la tête qu'il avait posé sur ses poings joints sur le matelas. Tony pu voir des cernes noires sous les yeux clair de son ami.

\- Non ça va, mentit Rogers, portant de nouveau son regard sur la petite femme blonde qui paraissait bien pale dans ce grand lit aux draps blancs.

\- Elle va aller, insista Stark. Elle ne devrait pas tarder à reprendre connaissance, sa clavicule est déjà presque cicatrisée.

Pas de réponse. Tony s'approcha alors et se posta aux cotés du jeune homme aux cheveux châtains, posant une main sur son épaule.

\- Tu ne devrais pas te blâmer, lui dit-il compatissant. Elle..

\- Ne pas me blâmer ? Cracha Steve, se levant. Elle s'est jetée devant moi, prenant une balle qui aurait du m'être destinée. Une balle que j'aurais du prendre en plein cœur ! Dit moi comment ne pas me blâmer alors que j'ai osé douter d'elle, finit-il dans un souffle visiblement épuisé.

Tony fronça un peu les sourcils, comprenant son ami mais malheureusement, il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Il lui donna donc une dernière tape sur l'épaule comme pour lui donner du courage et sorti de la pièce.

Steve se rassit lentement, et prit dans sa main, celle toute petite d'Edana, la lui serrant avant de finalement poser son front sur leurs paumes jointes.

0o0o0o0

Du blanc. Voila ce qu'Edana vit en premier. Elle referma vivement les yeux, aveuglée par la blancheur éclatante des néons de la salle de soin. Elle préféra prendre conscience de ce qui l'entourait avant de refaire une tentative. Elle sentit un picotement à l'épaule, au niveau de sa clavicule. Elle se rappela tout. L'homme, l'arme, Steve et le coup de feu. Puis elle sentit la chaleur et la douceur des draps. Elle devina donc qu'elle était allongée. Un bip bip régulier parvint à ses oreilles, traduisant les battements de son cœur. Enfin, une pression. Une pression sur sa main gauche et une chaleur apaisante, humaine. Elle ouvrit doucement les paupières, papillonnant le temps de s'habituer à la clarté. Puis, comme dans du coton, elle baissa les yeux et tomba sur une touffe de cheveux châtains qu'elle reconnu aussitôt.

Ne sachant quoi dire, elle leva difficilement son bras valide et passa doucement ses doigts dans les boucles de l'homme qui mit quelques secondes avant d'émerger, sortant de ses rêves tourmentés. Il releva alors la tête, encore ensommeillé, mais lorsque le bleu de ses yeux rencontra le vert de la jeune femme, il se redressa vivement.

\- Edana ! Attends, je vais... commença-t-il en se tortillant à gauche et à droite dans le but de trouver la petite télécommande pour alerter Isis et Banner, qui s'était occupés des soins de la jeune fille.

La blessée fit non de la tête et lui attrapa le poignet pour qu'il se calme. Ce dernier s'arrêta net de bouger et soudain, ses yeux se mirent a briller légèrement tandis qu'il lui prenait la main, la serrant.

\- Pourquoi tu as fais ça Edana ? Murmura-t-il l'air coupable. Tu aurais pu mourir.

Sa coéquipière déglutit.

\- Pour une mission il faut avant tout des partenaires, chuchota-t-elle en réponse, la gorge serrée par l'émotion. Je savais que tu ne me faisais pas confiance, que tu redoutais mes pouvoirs... Non, ne dit rien, laisse-moi finir, dit-elle lorsqu'elle le vit vouloir parler. Quand j'ai compris que tu étais le seul a ne pas te pencher sur mes dons, j'ai été blessée et vexée. Mais je n'ai pas osé t'en parler, je pensais savoir ce que tu dirais : « vous vous faites des idées, concentrez-vous sur le combat c'est ainsi que vos dons se développerons »...

Steve baissa la tête, mal a l'aise par la véracité des propos de la femme en face de lui.

\- Ma colère m'empêchait de progresser comme je le voulais alors j'ai travailler deux fois plus. Le soir, je retournais dans la salle seule afin de mettre en pratique ce que tu tentais de m'apprendre mais que je me butais a réfuter en ta présence. Et puis j'allais t'observer lors de tes séances. Tous les jours, sans exception, avoua-t-elle difficilement.

Steve parut surpris puis esquissa un petit sourire.

\- Je me demandais où tu avais pu apprendre ce que tu as fait à cet homme, plaisanta-t-il en repensant a sa stupéfaction de voir son élève exécuter une figure de combat qu'il ne lui avait jamais enseigné.

Edana rigola doucement mais grimaça rapidement.

\- Ne bouge pas, je vais chercher Bruce et Isis, dit-il rapidement en se levant.

La blonde sourit et avant qu'il ne sorte, elle l'appela. Le Captain se retourna.

\- N'oubli pas que c'est toi qui m'a tutoyer en premier,_ partenaire._

Steve lui sourit franchement, avant d'hocher la tête et de sortir pour aller prévenir les autres.

0o0o0o0

Isis était assise sur la petite terrasse, un verre de vin blanc à la main que Tony lui avait servi. A vrai dire, ils avaient tous besoin d'un verre après les événements de la veille. La partenaire de Thor porta son verre à ses lèvres, les yeux perdus dans le vague, les souvenirs de l'attaque revenant comme un boomerang dans sa tête.

_Flashback :_

_Isis venait, à l'aide de ses pouvoirs, d'hisser les dernières personnes a évacuer sur le bord de la fenêtre, permettant ainsi à Iron Man de gagner du temps. Un coup d'oeil en arrière lui permit de voir que la situation semblait maitrisée. Tony apparu et s'empara des bras tendu des derniers otages avant de disparaître dans le noir. C'est à ce moment qu'elle entendit la voix d'Edana crier le nom de Steve Rogers. Elle eu juste le temps de se retourner pour voir son amie passer devant elle, courant en direction du Captain. Ce dernier venait de prendre conscience qu'une arme était braquée sur lui mais Edana se jeta devant lui et le bruit de l'arme retentit, faisant sursauter Isis qui vit son amie percuter le corps du soldat sous le coup de l'impact. Elle ne réfléchit pas et une montée de haine s'empara d'elle alors qu'elle faisait exploser une salve d'énergie sur l'homme, l'envoyant s'écraser contre une des fenêtres qui explosa. Elle ne tarda pas plus longtemps et courut vers les deux personnes à terre. _

_Edana gisait dans les bras de Captain et ses yeux se fermaient tandis que du sang s'écoulait à flot de son épaule. _

_\- -Edana ! Edana restes avec moi ! Je t'en supplie ! Non, Edana ouvre les yeux ! Criait-il tout en tentant d'une main de contenir le liquide rouge, et que de l'autre il maintenait la jeune femme contre son torse._

_Isis arriva au dessus du corps de son amie et s'empressa de plaquer ses mains sur la plaie. _

_Keith et Caleb se précipitèrent vers leur sœur voulant l'aider mais Natasha leur barra le passage. _

_\- Non ! Non ! Fit-elle en les repoussant._

_L'agent sur-entrainer savait qu'il n'y avait que deux issus : soit Edana vivait où elle mourrait dans les minutes qui allaient suivre et elle ne voulait pas que ses deux protégés assistent à ce spectacle, mais Caleb en avait décidé autrement. Sa petite sœur était tout pour lui._

_\- Je te conseille de t'écarter de là Nat' ou je te jure que je te fais griller de la tête au pied, menaça-t-il, des éclairs parcourant déjà sa tenue. _

_La rousse soutint sous regard et dans un soupir résigné s'écarta pour laisser passer les deux frères qui s'agenouillèrent près de la jeune infirmière. _

_\- Il faut une ambulance de toute urgence ! Elle perd beaucoup trop de sang ! S'exclama Isis, ses mains couvertes du liquide dont elle parlait. _

_Dans un geste désordonnée, elle passa son avant bras sur son front pour se dégager les cheveux, se mettant ainsi une grande trace de sang sur le visage._

_\- Steve ! Il faut la porter, on doit l'évacuer, ordonna-t-elle. _

_Thor fit un pas en avant pour prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras mais Steve la maintint contre lui. _

_\- Non ! C'est bon, fit-il en passant un bras sous les genoux d'Edana._

_Il se releva et baissa ses yeux humides sur le visage blanc de sa coéquipière. Il la vit clore doucement les yeux, perdant connaissance. _

_Un bruit d'hélicoptère se fit entendre et tous quittèrent le bâtiment, les agents du SHIELD arrivant pour embarquer les trafiquants qui étaient encore vivants. _

_Une fois à bord de l'hélicoptère qui était visiblement piloté par Jarvis, Isis prit les choses en main, s'agitant en sortant le matériel médical nécessaire. _

_\- Pose là ici ! Ordonna la jeune femme pendant qu'elle sortait un masque a oxygène le plaçant sur le visage de son amie. Thor, j'ai besoin que tu m'attrape cette mallette et que tu me donne le plus de compresses possible._

_Le grand blond s'exécuta. Steve s'adossa à la carlingue de l'hélico qui décolla au moment où Hulk posait un pied à l'intérieur. Petit à petit, il reprit son apparence normal, flottant dans son pantalon. _

_Il se posta prés d'Isis, et examina rapidement les dégâts et les deux constatèrent la même chose. _

_\- La balle est ressortie, expliqua Isis, mais elle a endommagée la clavicule._

_Elle épongea le sang tout en faisant une compression. Elle pouvait sentir les irrégularités de l'os et des petits morceaux a des endroits où ils n'auraient pas du être._

_\- On arrive dans moins de cinq minutes, informa alors Stark depuis le siège de pilotage. _

_Isis hocha la tête, prenant le pouls de son amie. Il était faible. Elle resta dans cette position comptant les pulsations, délaissant un instant la plaie. _

_Steve se redressa, se postant près de la jeune femme et vint plaquer ses grandes mains sur les compresses déjà rouges, pour continuer d'appliquer une pression. Il semblait avoir reprit ses esprits et Isis croisa son regard. Elle pu voir a quel point il s'en voulait. _

_Elle regarda sans vraiment s'en rendre compte les mains de l'homme, elles étaient grandes, et fines. Pourtant elle savait qu'il devait avoir une poigne ferme. A cette pensée, son bas ventre se contracta. Elle se ressaisit, ne sachant pas pourquoi ce genre de pensées lui venaient à l'esprit. _

_Il avait les gestes sûrs et elle se rappela qu'il avait du voir nombre d'horreurs pendant la seconde guerre. Il avait du voir beaucoup de personnes auxquels il tenait, mourir sous ces mains en question. _

_\- Elle ne mourra pas, lui souffla-t-elle._

_Steve parut surpris et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune femme, admirant leur couleur. Elle finit par détourner le regard, le portant sur sa meilleure amie. Le Captain lui l'observa, prenant conscience qu'il avait également sous-estimé cette femme. Décidément... pendant un instant il se dit qu'effectivement, il ne méritait plus de porter ce bouclier. Il s'aperçut de l'état de la lèvre de la jeune femme et sans qu'il ne puisse s'empêcher, il porta une main à son visage pour qu'elle le regarde. Elle sursauta légèrement. Steve passa doucement son pouce sur la blessure, coupant le souffle de la blonde. _

Isis revint à elle-même lorsqu'elle entendit des pas pressés arriver sur la terrasse. Elle se retourna et se leva rapidement lorsqu'il vit l'objet de ses pensées, à la limite de la baie vitrée.

\- Edana s'est réveillée, annonça-t-il.

Sans attendre, elle posa son verre et se précipita à l'intérieur, le soldat à sa suite.

Pendant qu'ils parcouraient les couloirs, il lui expliqua qu'elle allait plutôt bien, que ses constantes étaient stables et qu'il avait prévenu les autres.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'infirmerie et Isis poussa la porte trouvant son amie, assise, le dos bien droit contre ses oreillers.

Les larmes montèrent toutes seules et elle se précipita sur la jeune femme avant de l'enlacer, faisant tout de même attention de ne pas lui faire mal. Edana sourit, resserrant ses bras sur elle.

\- Ne me refais plus jamais ça ! Gronda Isis en s'écartant avec un sourire aux lèvres malgré son ton sévère.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, on va y veiller.

Edana vit soudain son frère entrer, suivit de Keith et elle pleura, prenant conscience qu'elle aurait pu ne jamais les revoir. Ils la prirent dans leur bras, enfin soulagés de voir leur petite sœur sortie d'affaire.

Tony, Thor, Natasha, Banner et Clint firent leur apparition, heureux de revoir l'une des leurs. Rapidement, Edana fut fatiguée et ne resta dans la pièce que Banner et Isis pour effectuer les soins.

\- Ta clavicule a été éclatée avec l'impacte de la balle, mais grâce à cette machine, qui fonctionne un peu comme le régénérateur de tissus, on a pu la réparer. Lorsque tu es arrivée, tu as de suite été opérée. Oui, il y a une salle d'opération, confirma Isis en voyant son amie surprise. Banner a fait du bon boulot, sourit la jeune femme en direction du scientifique qui visiblement avait aussi un diplôme de médecine humaine. De plus Tony a fait venir des médecins en renfort. L'opération s'est déroulée cette nuit, on a remit ta clavicule en place, puis la machine a reprit le relais pendant plusieurs heures pour reconstruire la surface de l'os ainsi que les tissus mous.

\- Il te faut encore quelques jours de repos mais cela devrait vite rentrer dans l'ordre, compléta Banner.

-Merci à vous, souffla Edana. Je dois rester ici où je peux regagner mon appartement ?

\- Tu peux les retrouver, répondit Banner. Steve s'est proposé pour faire tes pansements et les soins.

La jeune femme fut surprise et regarda Isis.

\- Tu as accepté ? Fit-elle sceptique que son amie ai laissé cette tache au soldat.

\- Elle n'a pas vraiment eu le choix.

Ils se retournèrent pour voir de nouveau Steve dans l'encadrement de la porte avec un petit sourire pour Isis avant de regarder Edana et de s'approcher d'elle.

\- A mon tour d'être à la hauteur maintenant.

La blonde lui sourit avant de balancer ses jambes dans le vide du lit pour se mettre debout. Steve s'empressa de l'aider, passant un bras autour de sa taille pour la soutenir avant de finalement la soulever dans ses bras, sous les protestations de sa partenaire.

\- Je ne suis pas infirme !

\- On ira plus vite, répliqua-t-il, ce qui fit rire Isis devant la mine outrée que tirait Edana.

Les trois sortirent, Isis prenant la trousse contenant le nécessaire aux soins de son amie.

A mi-chemin, elle tendit la trousse au soldat qui la prit avec un froncement de sourcil.

\- Je suis attendue par Thor, lui expliqua-t-elle. On se voit demain Edana, repose toi.

La blonde s'en alla, laissant Steve et Edana continuer seuls. Ils arrivèrent chez la jeune femme et il la posa doucement sur le canapé avant d'aller lui chercher un verre d'eau et de s'assoir près d'elle. L'appartement était silencieux et ils regardèrent ensemble vers la baie vitrée qui ne laissait rien voir d'autre que l'obscurité du soir avec des milliers d'étoiles dans le ciel.

* * *

Et voilaaaaaa ! Bon et bien comme vous avez pu voir... un grand pas de fait pour notre duo mentor/disciple composé par Edana et Steve. Ils commencent enfin à s'apprivoiser ^^ J'espere que cela vous a plut !

Petite question ! Je suis curieuse de savoir pour quel « couple » vous etes venus ici, est ce que c'est plus pour Steve ou plus pour Thor ? Dites-moi tout !

Des bisous ! À la semaine pro


	7. Chapter 7

Bonsoir mes Vengeurs !

Me re voila avec le nouveau chapitre ! Non me frappez pas je sais que je suis à la bourre mais j'ai eu une semaine de dingue ! Et du coup je me demande si vous ne préfériez pas que je poste les samedi ? Cela serait peut-être mieux pour vous non ? Dîtes moi:)

En tout cas mon dieu quelle chaleur en ce moment ! Je n'en peux plus personnellement ! Je suis dans un appartement exposé toute la journée au soleil, on avoisine les 30 °C à l'intérieur ! A croire qu'Edana habite chez moi mdr ! Mais j'aurais bien besoin de Keith pour rafraichir l'atmosphère ! XD

En tout cas voici tout de suite les réponses aux reviews et ensuite le chapitre !

**Réponses reviews : **

**Invité :** Hey bonjour petite nouvelle (ou pas) hihi ! Je n'ai pas ton nom malheureusement vu que tu ne l'as pas donné ^^ Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! Donc oui pour les fautes pourtant ce n'est pas faute de me relire et d'essayer un maximum d'enlever les coquilles mais j'en oubli toujours et il y en a que je ne vois plus je pense à force...Donc milles excuses !

Pour ce qui est des couples phares et oui le but était de perdre un petit peu car dans la vraie vie les alliances ne sont pas forcement celles auxquelles on s'attend et je voulais vraiment que cela soit le plus réaliste possible au niveau des relations de chacun donc je te laisse découvrir;)

**Lou : **Coucou ! Pas de soucis je sais ce que c'est ! Oh bac S ! Comme moi à l'époque ^^ Comment cela s'est passé ?

Et pourquoi tu n'es pas étonnée de voir Edana blessée en première ? :p

Et non effectivement Steve au départ n'agit pas de manière très pro, il est ancré sur ses principes et pense savoir comment la gérer mais il se trompe et il apprendra bientôt comment elle fonctionne. Apprivoiser l'autre demande du temps ! Et je suis très touchée que tu trouve que j'en m'en sorte bien car effectivement ce n'est pas toujours simple de mettre tout le monde et essayer que personne ne soit à part mais après arrive un moment où il faut faire un choix dans les persos qu'on veut voir en avant mais ne t'en fait pas, Papa Stark sera présent c'est un de mes préférés aussi !

Ps... Je ne me remets pas d'Endgame...

Oui Thor et Isis sont vraiment complices ce sont deux énergumènes qui ce sont bien trouvés

Et enfin effectivement la tenue d'Isis claque mdr ! A bientôt et bonne lecture !

**Lys Winter : **Hey salut toi ! Merci pour le petit com's, et si tu es là pour Thor alors tu ne devrais pas être déçue des chapitres qui s'annoncent hihi ! Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Tournant**

Des rires raisonnèrent dans la maison silencieuse des Avengers.

\- Chuuuut, gloussa une voix de femme.

L'homme à ses cotés pouffa légèrement face au comportement de son acolyte alors que lui-meme avait un peu de mal à tenir sur ses jambes.

\- Faut vr'ment qu'on arrête d'faire ça, tenta de raisonner Isis, la bouche pâteuse, avant de trébucher dans le tapis de l'entrée, se rattrapant de justesse au dos de Thor.

Il leur fallut un peu plus de temps que nécessaire avant de parvenir au palier qui distribuait les allées des appartements de chacun. Alors qu'ils allaient pour s'engouffrer dans leur couloir, ils virent une ombre s'avancer vers eux. Visiblement, ils avaient réveillé quelqu'un.

Les lumières s'allumèrent subitement sans être toutefois trop fortes

« merci Jarvis » pensa Isis, tandis que la silhouette se dévoilait enfin.

\- Isis ? Thor ?

La femme fit la grimace en constatant que la personne n'était nulle autre que Steve Rogers. Ils allaient encore se faire passer un savon par « monsieur parfait ».

\- Rogers ! Sourit le Dieu en s'approchant du soldat, titubant quelque peu avant de lui donner une tape sur l'épaule. Que fais-tu debout à cette heure camarade ?

Le « camarade » haussa un sourcil prenant conscience de l'état d'ébriété des deux personnes en face de lui.

\- C'est plutôt à moi de poser cette question, fit-il en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Il est cinq heures trente du matin.

\- Nous avons fêté la victoire avec ma partenaire ! S'exclama-t-il en désignant la femme derrière lui, qui fit un petit geste de la main avec un grand sourire.

\- Je vois, marmonna le soldat.

Les mots sortirent de la bouche de la jeune femme avant même qu'elle ne comprenne.

\- Ça te pose un soucis peut-être Monsieur Parfait ?

Le Captain fronça les sourcils en tournant sa tête vers son interlocutrice. Thor quant à lui ne comprit pas la réaction de son amie.

\- Monsieur Parfait ? Interrogea le concerné en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches, relevant légèrement son sweat au passage.

Pendant une micro-seconde, Isis fut comme happée par le petit bout de peau qui se laissait voir sous les mains de l'homme aux yeux bleus, mais elle se ressaisit rapidement, en se détournant pour prendre la direction de son appartement.

\- C'est trop facile de fuir ! Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu ne vas pas au bout de tes idées sur moi, s'exclama le soldat pour capter son attention.

Cela marcha puisque la jeune femme se retourna, à court de mot mais pas de gestes. Elle leva son bras et lui fit un geste grossier de la main.

Steve ne s'y attendait pas et voulu la suivre mais Thor s'interposa.

\- Tout doux l'ami, il est évident qu'Isis n'est pas en pleine possession de ses moyens.

\- J'en connais un autre, claqua le mentor d'Edana en sentant les effluves d'alcool sur le dieu, avant de quitter les lieux, claquant la porte derrière lui.

Une fois dehors, il inspira un grand coup l'air frais et dévala les escaliers en trottinant avant de commencer à courir à grandes foulées. Au départ, il voulait juste aller fair un jogging, comme à son habitude, mais maintenant il le faisait pour évacuer la pression qu'avait fait naitre en lui Isis.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de tourner et re-tourner chaque parole plus ou moins blessantes que lui avait administré cette femme. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi elle ne l'appréciait pas... Pourtant dans l'hélicoptère, il pensait qu'elle avait été sincère en tentant de le rassurer, elle s'était même montrée douce. Il accéléra encore plus, ne comprenant pas non plus pourquoi cela le tracassait.

0o0o0o0

Isis fit scanner son iris et la voix robotique féminine lui donna accès à son chez elle. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de fermer la porte, sachant que Thor allait arriver et que lors de leur soirées beuverie, ils dormaient toujours soit chez l'un, soit chez l'autre. En effet, elle venait de s'affaler sur le canapé lorsque la porte se referma sur le dieu qui vint prendre place à ses cotés, étendant ses grandes jambes sur la table basse.

\- Pourquoi tu as agis comme ça avec Steve ? Demanda Thor intrigué.

Isis haussa les épaules avant d'allumer la tv.

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua finalement la jeune femme. Il a ce don de me mettre hors de moi. Il est là, à toujours tout contrôler. Tout ce qu'il ressens, pense, à sourire, donner des ordres comme si il était le seul à savoir quoi faire et comment. Ça me rend dingue, on dirait qu'il est entouré d'un halo de perfection ! Finit Isis un peu essoufflée.

\- Mmm mmm, fit Thor en observant son amie. Et j'imagine que le fait qu'il soit ton genre n'a rien à voir là-dedans, ironisa le dieu de sa voix suave.

Elle ouvrit la bouche dans un « Oh » très expressif avant de frapper l'homme à l'épaule.

\- Non mais tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi quand tu es saoul toi !

Elle se leva sous le rire de Thor et alla ouvrir son frigo pour en sortir une bouteille d'eau froide et de revenir sur le canapé, attrapant au passage son sac à main.

\- Tiens, au lieu de dire des bêtises. Il est temps de te mettre à la page !

La blonde lui tendit un téléphone, similaire au sien mais en légèrement moins sophistiqué, il ne fallait pas y aller trop vite.

\- Je vais t'apprendre à t'en servir. Tu verras, ma sœur à très bien choisit, il n'est pas compliqué à utiliser, le taquina-t-elle.

Thor grogna un « merci » un peu vexé avant de finalement se concentrer sur ce que faisait sa partenaire. Il du avouer qu'il aurait préféré faire cela avec légèrement moins de bières coulant dans son corps.

Le dieu commença a décrocher lorsqu' Isis parla de répertoire et de numéro entrant et sortant.

\- Tu savais que Rogers en avait un ? Je suis sûre qu'il a dû galérer à apprendre à s'en servir, se moqua gentiment Isis terminant de rentrer le numéro de l'homme en question grâce à la liste que Jarvis lui avait affiché par hologramme.

Vu l'absence de réponse de Thor elle voulu vérifier une petite théorie.

\- Voila, je te mets aussi le numéro d'Edana comme ça tu auras tout le monde !

Son test marcha puisqu'à la mention de son amie, Thor sembla sortir de sa torpeur. Elle se fit la réflexion mentale qu'elle avait raison : le grand blond aimait bien la jeune soigneuse.

\- J'imagine que tu ne veux pas que je t'explique comment écrire un sms maintenant ? Fit-elle innocemment.

\- Je n'ai pas le moindre idée de ce que c'est mais si. Explique moi, répondit Thor soudain très intéressé.

Elle sourit puis commença ses explications.

0o0o0o0

Il était six heures trente lorsque Steve pénétra de nouveau dans la maison après son jogging. Il avait couru plus de cinquante kilomètres. En sueur, il poussa la porte de son appartement et se dirigea directement dans sa douche, mais une vibration attira son attention. Tout en enlevant son sweat, il attrapa son téléphone pour découvrir un sms d'un numéro qu'il n'avait visiblement pas en mémoire.

_« Bonjour Rogers, c'est Isis, je voulais m'assurer que tu n'oublis pas les soins d'Edana à sept heures. Il faut bien respecter les horaires pour les piqures. Ça va aller ? »_

Steve sourit en voyant le message. La jeune femme s'inquiétait vraiment pour son amie et le fait de lui avoir confié les soins ne la laissait pas tranquille.

_« Je vois que tu arrives encore à écrire malgré la dose d'alcool que tu as ingurgité, c'est rassurant. Ne t'en fais pas, je me douche et je vais m'occuper d'elle. Après tout, je suis Monsieur parfait non ? » _

Satisfait de sa réponse, il posa le téléphone près du lavabo et finit de se déshabiller, souriant lorsqu'il entendit son téléphone biper même pas une minute après.

De l'autre coté, Isis bouillonnait. Non mais pour qui il se prenait lui ?!

\- Tu vois ! Je t'avais dit ! Explosa-t-elle en balançant son téléphone sur le pauvre Thor avant de se lever.

Elle n'avait pas la patience d'attendre la réponse du Captain.

Elle sentait un mal de tête poindre alors qu'elle claquait la porte laissant Thor avec les deux téléphones dans les mains, mentale n°2_ « alcool + prise de tête avec Steve=migraine »._

Isis ne savait pas vraiment ce qui lui prenait et l'alcool devait inhiber ses sens car jamais elle n'aurait réagit ainsi en tant normal. Elle arriva devant la porte en inox de Steve et tambourina. Elle attendit dix secondes et recommença, cette fois-ci jusqu'à ce que l'homme ouvre.

Il y eu comme une bulle d'air dans l'esprit de la blonde quand elle découvrit un Steve torse nu, dégoulinant d'eau avec une serviette blanche enroulée maladroitement autour de sa taille.

Ce dernier avait un air surpris et un peu mal à l'aise d'être vu ainsi.

\- Isis, tu...

\- Je te ferais signaler que je sais parfaitement encore écrire, parler et et...

\- Me crier dessus, compléta Steve dans un souffle. Ecoute tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier, je n'aurais pas...

\- Je ne me justifie pas ! Je t'explique ! S'exclama alors Isis avant de finalement se détourner pour s'en aller mais cette fois Captain refusa qu'elle fuit comme elle en avait l'habitude.

Il fit un pas, et attrapa le bras de la jeune femme tout en tenant sa serviette de l'autre.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me déteste comme ça ?

Isis se dégagea et eu un mouvement de recul en entendant la voix du soldat. Cette dernière reflétait son incompréhension ainsi que sa frustration.

La jeune femme parut résignée et sa colère retomba comme un soufflé. Elle regarda le soldat et détourna les yeux, le rouge lui montant aux joues.

\- Tu veux pas... fit-elle en désignant vaguement le corps de l'homme.

\- Oui, si... entre, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Les deux pénétrèrent dans le salon et Steve prit la direction de la salle de bain, tandis qu'Isis se déplaçait lentement dans le salon, mal a l'aise d'être dans l'intimité de l'homme. Elle observa la pièce principale. Elle aperçut le fameux bouclier posé contre le dos du canapé, comme ci ce dernier faisait parti des meubles. Soudain, elle fut prise d'une bouffée de panique, se demandant bien ce qu'elle faisait là, alors qu'elle n'avait strictement rien à dire à Steve.

Elle savait que c'était mal, mais elle sortie rapidement de l'appartement et le concerné eu juste le temps de voir la porte de son chez lui se refermer sur la blonde, le laissant désemparé sur le palier de sa salle de bain.

Il laissa sa tête se renverser en arrière, posant ses mains sur ses hanches, visiblement dépassé par le comportement de la jeune femme.

0o0o0o0

\- Tu crois que c'est possible de configurer une deuxième empreinte rétinienne ? demanda Edana tandis qu'elle marchait lentement vers le canapé visiblement fatiguée avant de s'y laisser tomber. Steve sur ses talons souriait face à sa petite mine endormie.

\- J'imagine oui, pourquoi ?

Il s'assit près d'elle et sortie le nécessaire à ses soins.

\- J'aimerais que tu enregistres la tienne, lâcha-t-elle.

Steve suspendit son geste, complètement pris au dépourvu.

\- Bah quoi ? C'est vrai, ça m'éviterai de me lever tous les matins à sept heures pour venir t'ouvrir, plaisanta Edana. Non, en réalité, reprit-elle sérieusement, j'ai pensé que cela pourrait être bien... que tu puisses venir quand tu veux, dit-elle un peu gênée à l'idée que Steve refuse.

Ce dernier regarda sa coéquipière, réellement touché qu'elle lui fasse confiance ainsi, sachant qu'ils n'avaient pas eu des débuts facile.

\- Je trouve que c'est une excellente idée, sourit-il en dégageant un petit peu le haut de l'épaule de la blonde, avant de passer une compresse imbibée de désinfectant. Tu pourrais, enregistrer la tienne chez moi aussi, proposa-t-il, en fixant ses yeux bleus dans ceux verts de son amie.

Elle sourit en réponse, pendant que le Captain continuait ses soins. Pendant quelques minutes ils ne dirent rien, mais Edana voyait se former un plis entre les sourcils du jeune homme.

\- Il y a un soucis Steve ?

Surpris, il la regarda, avant de continuer sa tâche, hésitant, ne sachant comment aborder le sujet. Puis il se lança.

\- Quand tu me vois, tu penses que je suis un monsieur parfait ?

Edana haussa les sourcils et ne put s'empêcher de laisse échapper un petit rire face à la question de son mentor.

\- Hey bien... commença-t-elle sans trop savoir quoi dire.

\- Honnêtement, rajouta le soldat devant son air hésitant.

Edana se racla la gorge avant de finalement remuer pour se retrouver face à Steve qui interrompit les soins.

\- Ça ressemble à quelque chose qu'aurai pu te dire Isis, je me trompe ? sourit la blonde.

Le soldat répondit par un marmonnement.

\- Tu ne devrais pas y faire attention, tu s...

\- Réponds moi, insista-t-il.

Elle le regarda avec un air un peu désolé car elle pouvait lire que ça le travaillait. Elle prit donc une inspiration.

\- Tu sais... j'ai eu du mal au début avec toi, commença Edana d'une voix douce. C'est vrai, lorsqu'on nous a trainé au QG du SHIELD vous étiez tous là._ Tu _étais là et lorsque tu m'as dit que vous aviez fait votre devoir, je me suis retrouvée à parler à l'homme que mon frère avait admiré pendant des années. Un homme qui avait donné sa vie pour sauver des milliers de personnes. Et quand je t'ai vu, quand tu m'as dit ces mots qui étaient vrais dans un sens, je ne sais pas... j'ai voulu trouver quelque chose qui n'allait pas chez toi, quelque chose qui te rendrai plus accessible, plus _humain_. Puis j'ai appris que tu étais celui qui allait m'entrainer et j'ai découvert que tu étais réellement quelqu'un de bien, quelqu'un de bon, fit-elle souriant à Steve qui lui l'écoutait attentivement. Et ça m'a foutu en rogne, rit la jeune femme ce qui fit sourire le soldat. C'est vrai, comment pouvais-je être à la hauteur face à Captain America ? Tu avais cette manière de contrôler les choses, tout en prenant soin de moi en voulant me protéger de mes pouvoirs, qui m'exaspérait. Pour moi, personne ne pouvait être aussi bon mais... toi si, souffla-t-elle. Isis est méfiante, on peut dire qu'on a vécu des choses plutôt compliqué et notre confiance en les hommes est mince. J'imagine que tu lui remets en pleine figure tout ce à quoi elle avait renoncé de croire, avoua doucement Edana.

Steve fronça les sourcils.

\- Croire à quoi ? Fit-il perplexe

Edana sourit.

\- A l'homme parfait, lâcha la jeune femme avec un petit sourire. Tu as des défauts, mais ils sont minimes, face à tes qualités. Tellement que ça en ai frustrant et exaspérant. Je pense qu'elle se concentre sur ce qui l'énerve chez toi afin que ces convictions ne soient pas ébranlées.

Steve avait le regard dans le vide, assimilant ce que venait de lui dire la jeune femme.

\- Je suis tout sauf parfait, murmura Steve repensant à tout ceux qu'il avait perdu.

A Bucky qu'il n'avait pu sauver, a Edana qui avait prit une balle pour lui...

Avec un regard doux, elle l'observa.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, reprit-elle, elle finira par s'adoucir avec toi.

Elle fit mine de réfléchir puis lâcha dans un rire :

\- Ou pas !

Steve rit aussi

\- Tu me rassure, merci_ beaucoup_ Edana, ironisa-t-il en reprenant les soins sous les rires de la blonde contente d'elle même.

0o0o0o0

\- Donne-moi une vue éclatée Jarvis.

Le génie plissa les yeux puis se pencha sur son armure, tourne-vis en main modifiant ce qu'il venait de faire.

\- Mademoiselle Potts est là, annonça l'IA.

Tony continua de triturer les pièces et Pepper déposa un baiser dans le cou de son homme.

\- J'aurais besoin de ta signature, demanda-t-elle, une pile de dossiers dans les mains.

\- Tu es la PDG de l'entreprise, tu n'as plus besoin de ma signature, fit-il négligemment avant de se pencher pour attraper un petit boulon.

Pepper haussa les yeux au ciel avant de lui tendre la feuille. Tony releva la tête, attrapant le stylo que lui tendait la femme d'affaire.

\- Tu ne me demande pas pour quoi cela est ?

Iron man balaya sa remarque d'un mouvement de la main.

\- Je te fais confiance.

\- Vous avez tord Monsieur Stark, taquina-t-elle.

Il se releva et posa ses mains sur ses hanches, brossant une mèche de cheveux blond, roux derrière son oreille.

\- Peut être bien, murmura-t-il en observant chaque trait de son visage comme si il la voyait pour la première fois.

Pepper fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Tony ?

Il prit son air détaché qui ne trompait pas la femme.

\- Tony ? insista-t-elle.

Il soupira avant de s'éloigner et de tourner en rond autour de son armure, prenant des pièces avant de les reposer.

\- Tout ceci, fit-il en englobant son atelier. A quoi cela sert si je ne suis pas capable de protéger les miens ?

Sa femme fit la moue avant de s 'approcher d'Iron Man, lui caressant le bras.

\- Tu es trop dur avec toi Tony. Tu ne peux pas protéger tout le monde, fit-elle sagement.

\- Et pourtant c'est ce que je suis censé faire, rétorqua-t-il avec animosité. Le monde m'a donné la chance de pouvoir faire tout cela et j'ai échoué. Iron Man existe pour ça, et je laisse mes propres collègues se faire tirer dessus sous mes yeux, se reprocha-t-il dans un murmure.

\- Edana s'est jetée devant Steve pour le protéger parce qu'elle estimait que c'était son devoir. Personne n'aurait pu l'arrêter. C'était son choix, tout comme tu avais fait le choix de pénétrer dans ce vortex a New York ! Argumenta Pepper.

Tony ne répondit pas, comprenant visiblement où voulait en venir la nouvelle PDG de Stark Industrie. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue avant de sortir de la pièce.

L'homme se replongea alors sur ses inventions, dans le but de toujours les rendre plus performantes. Depuis l'attaque de New York, il ne cessait de ressasser. Il était devenu paranoïaque et ne voulait pas que ce genre de chose se reproduisent. Il ne voulait pas voir un de ses amis mort dans ses bras par sa faute car il n'aurait su être à la hauteur.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher aussi de se demander si l'attaque n'avait pour cause qu'un frère en colère contre un autre. Il y avait forcement entre chose en jeu que la jalousie de Loki pour Thor.

Il ne savait pas encore à quel point il avait raison.

0o0o0o0

Les jours qui suivirent se firent tranquilles. Chacun vaquait à ses occupations et les nouveaux Avengers avaient repris leur travail respectifs ce jour même, sauf qu'aucun des anciens héros ne le savaient. D'ailleurs, Edana sortait de son appartement vêtu d'un pantalon de travail dans un tissus épais, des chaussures de marches qui avaient visiblement bien vécues et un tee shirt large marron.

Elle referma la porte de son appartement et son téléphone vibra.

Elle décrocha et se décomposa au fur et à mesure que son interlocuteur lui parlait.

-Je serais là au plus vite ! Il faut la flécher et l'emmener dans la salle d'opération si c'est possible. Préviens Éric j'arrive.

Elle raccrocha et accéléra le pas jusqu'à courir. Au détour d'un couloir elle percuta Steve qui rentrait visiblement d'elle ne savait où. Ce dernier portait un tee shirt blanc moulant et une veste en cuir marron.

\- Edana ça va ?

Elle ne s'arrêta pas et lui cria :

\- Une urgence à mon boulot !

Steve fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas ce que son amie racontait et la suivit en courant pendant qu'elle se précipitait en direction du parking. Il la vit chercher une clé.

\- Je te dépose si tu veux ! Proposa-t-il.

Elle se retourna et acquiesça. Elle le vit enfourcher une magnifique moto et elle se figea.

\- Oh non…

Steve sourit.

\- Il y a encore pleins de chose que tu ignores sur moi ! Plaisanta-t-il en lui tendant un casque, enfilant le sien.

Edana s'empressa d'enfourcher la moto, passant ses bras autour de la taille de Steve qui fit vrombir le moteur. Il démarra et la porte du garage privée de Stark s'ouvrit.

\- Tu vas où ? Demanda-t-il un peu fort pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre.

Elle lui donna l'adresse et ce dernier écarquilla les yeux mais il s'exécuta.

Ils finirent par arriver, et Edana sauta de la moto, avant de passer par la porte de service.

\- Bah grouille ! Fit-elle au Captain qui se dépêcha de la suivre.

Ils passèrent devant de nombreux enclos et le chant des perroquets fit sursauter Steve. Sa partenaire entra dans un grand bâtiment. L'odeur forte lui fit plisser le nez et il vit de nombreuses personnes s'agiter devant une cage. Il se stoppa net en voyant l'animal à terre, du sang sur son encolure. Il vit avec horreur la jeune femme ouvrir la grille et s'approcher du tigre de plusieurs centaines de kilos dont la respiration était difficile.

\- Ana ! Tenta-t-il mais cette dernière ne l'écoutait pas et elle se posta aux cotés d'un homme qui évaluait la plaie. Tout le reste se passa très vite.

\- Il faut l'intuber, le poux est faible ! Lyse, passe moi la sonde trachéale, j'ai besoin de 20 ml de kétamine maintenant !

Edana aida le veterinaire et l'instant d'après, elle se levait, passant devant Steve avant d'enfiler rapidement une paire de gants stériles. Il la regarda faire, impressionné par son sang froid, découvrant pour la première fois le métier de sa protégée.

0o0o0o0

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Steve et Edana sortaient par le portail du zoo de Central Park, les gens se pressant pour voir les singes, les girafes et autres animaux exotiques dans leur enclos.

\- Alors voilà ce que tu fais, dit le soldat en marchant aux cotés de la jeune femme qui se frottait le bras pour enlever une trace de sang mêlé à de la terre.

\- C'est ce que je suis, répliqua Edana avec un sourire. Merci d'être resté et de t'être intéressé. Tu aurais très bien pu partir après l'opération.

\- Tu veux rire, j'ai jamais vu un truc pareil ! S'exclama le blond en montant sur sa moto.

La blonde rit avant d'enfourcher la machine en mettant son casque que lui tendait son ami.

0o0o0o0

\- Thor ? Puis-je vous parler ?

Le grand blond se retourna en posant le livre qu'il avait en main, pour trouver Fury, debout sur le balcon de la salle commune. L'homme acquiesça et le directeur du SHIELD descendit pour rejoindre le dieu, qui croisa ses impressionnants bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Que puis-je pour vous ? Demanda poliment Thor de sa voix grave avec toujours sa même politesse Asgardienne.

\- Lors de l'attaque de New York, votre frère possédait un sceptre. Sceptre qui a permit aux Chitauris d'envahir notre planète. Hors maintenant ce sceptre a disparu, vous en conviendrez, s'exprima Fury. HYDRA a bien mené son jeu.

Le frère de Loki hocha la tête, sourcils froncés.

\- Qu'attendez-vous de moi Monsieur Fury ?

\- Que vous le retrouviez le plus vite possible. Le pouvoir de cette arme est énorme et entre de mauvaise mains, nous n'avons pas la moindre idée de ce qui pourrait se passer. New York pourrait être une vaste blague à coté, termina Fury.

\- Nous faisons de notre mieux, mais jusqu'à maintenant les pistes que nous avons remontées étaient stériles, expliqua Thor. Mais nous ne désespérons pas, conforta-t-il.

\- Bien, je compte sur vous et l'équipe. Il nous faut ce sceptre. Peut-être serait-il temps d'impliquer nos nouveaux amis, suggéra le directeur avec un regard entendu, avant de saluer le blond et de partir.

L'homme le suivit de ses yeux bleus transparent mais il sentit un regard sur lui. Il se tourna et se retrouva face à Isis, un verre de Jack à la main, encore dans sa tenue d'infirmière, ce qui fit froncé les sourcils de Thor.

\- Tu m'expliques ? Fit-elle avant de s'assoir sur le canapé, croisant ses jambes et haussant les sourcils dans l'attente d'explications.

\- Toi explique moi, c'est quoi cette tenue ? Demanda-t-il un peu moqueur en désignant l'ensemble blanc deux fois trop grand pour elle, s'approchant de sa protégée.

\- Mon travail. Je suis infirmière, on a reprit nos jobs aujourd'hui, t'étais pas au courant ?

Le dieu haussa les sourcils surpris, ce qui donna la réponse qu'attendait Isis.

\- Je pensais que faire parti des Avengers était déjà un travail, il me semblait avoir compris que vous deviez démissionner, expliqua prudemment l'homme.

\- C'est une blague ?!

Les deux amis se tournèrent vivement en entendant la voix d'Edana et ils la virent sur le balcon, accompagnée de Steve. Elle descendit les escaliers et Isis plissa le nez en voyant l'état de la tenue de son amie : du sang, de la boue et... et elle ne savait quoi d'autre, et elle préférait ne pas savoir. La soigneuse s'approcha du dieu, visiblement en colère. Elle regarda Thor puis Steve.

\- Dit-moi que c'est une blague Rogers ?! On ne va pas devoir abandonner nos emplois ?! S'exclama t-elle sur les nerfs.

Le concerné sembla un peu mal à l'aise mais il commençait à connaître Edana et ils arrivaient mieux à communiquer, enfin...

\- On devait vous en parler demain justement, commença Steve en regardant à la fois Isis, qui s'était levée, verre en main, et Edana, qui avait croisé ses bras signe de son énervement. En revanche on ne pensait pas que vous aviez déjà reprit, fit-il visiblement prit de cours.

Edana eut un soupire dédaigneux.

\- Ana, tenta soudain Steve en s'approchant d'elle.

Thor et Isis furent surpris du ton doux qu'avait adopté l'homme pour la blonde, mais la jeune femme se dégagea vivement.

\- Ça va Rogers ! Fit-elle froidement en quittant la pièce, suivi d'Isis qui passa près du soldat pour accompagner son amie.

\- Ça serait peut-être bien de revoir la communication _soldat_, claqua-t-elle sans préambule.

Elle le dépassa et monta rapidement les escaliers alors que la porte claquait sur une Edana en colère. Isis l'a rouvrit et pénétra dans le couloir.

Steve et Thor était côte à côte dans un silence lourd.

\- Eh bah on est pas rendu, soupira le Captain.

Bizarrement le grand blond sourit et donna une tape amical dans le dos de son collègue.

\- Mais non ! Isis comprendra, relativisa-t-il.

Steve le regarda visiblement blasé.

\- Tu veux dire celle qui boit en rentrant du travail? Marmonna-t-il.

Le dieu rigola légèrement, s'asseyant tranquillement sur le sofa. Steve soupira et finit par s'assoir aussi, se laissant coulé, fatigué. Il ferma pendant un instant les yeux, et Thor l'observa.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es couvert de terre et de je ne sais trop quoi ? Interrogea-t-il un peu perplexe.

Le concerné rouvrit les yeux et se détailla nonchalamment, constatant son état.

\- J'ai aidé Edana à son travail aujourd'hui.

\- Et tu viens de lui annoncer qu'elle doit y renoncer, fit Thor d'un ton moqueur mêlé à de l'ironie.

\- Qu'est ce que j'étais censée faire ? Répliqua Steve. Elle avait une urgence. On voit que tu ne la connais pas. Je met au défi quiconque de lui interdire de faire quelque chose qu'elle a décidé, c'est une vraie tête de mule, soupira le soldat.

\- M'en parle pas ! J'en ai une aussi...

Les deux hommes sourirent. Après un moment de silence reposant, Thor se redressa un peu.

\- Fury est passé, annonça-t-il. Il s'impatiente pour le sceptre.

\- Ouais, nous aussi, fit Steve ironiquement. Il faut qu'on en reparle ce soir entre nous. On mettra Keith, Caleb, Isis et Edana au courant dans les prochains jours. Une chose à la fois, souffla le soldat en pensant à l'épreuve qu'allait être de les priver de leur emplois.

0o0o0o0

\- Edana doucement ! J'ai mal au pied, un vieux m'a marché dessus avec sa canne, râla Isis, en suivant son amie, tout en tentant de ne pas renverser son verre.

\- Non mais ils se fichent de nous ! S'écria Edana en tournant de nouveau dans un couloir. Si ils pensent qu'ils peuvent nous empêcher de travailler...ah ah ! Je peux te dire qu'ils vont savoir qui je suis !

Isis sourit légèrement face à l'emportement de la jeune femme. Elle, prenait les choses avec plus de recul, même si elle estimait qu'ils auraient du leur en parler, afin qu'ils puissent s'organiser.

En voyant où allait Edana, Isis se fit petite. Visiblement la jeune femme avait besoin de se défouler. Elle poussa la porte de la salle d'entrainement et posa rapidement son tee-shirt sale se retrouvant en brassière noire de sport et en pantalon de travail.

Elle se dirigea vers les pushing ball et se banda rapidement les mains avant de commencer à frapper.

Isis s'assit sur un banc à proximité et continua à siroter son verre en regardant son amie. Elle remarqua à quel point Edana avait progressé. Elle tapait fort et rapidement, enchainant coups de pieds, coups de poings, sans faillir. La regarder fatigua Isis. Rapidement son verre fut vide et une idée lui vint.

\- Ana ! Cria-t-elle pour couvrir le bruit des coups qu'administrait la blonde au sac de sable. Ana ?!

La concernée s'arrêta, essoufflée et vint auprès de l'infirmière.

\- Dit moi, tu arrives à faire léviter les objets non ?

\- Pas vraiment non, répondit la femme, posant ses mains sur ses hanches en reprenant son souffle. La dernière fois j'ai réussi à arracher le bouclier de Steve à distance pour m'en servir mais je n'y ai pas encore re-travaillé. Pourquoi ?

Isis sembla réfléchir un instant.

\- J'ai soif, dit-elle.

Edana sembla exaspérée et leva les yeux au ciel avant de retourner taper dans son sac avec plus de hargne.

Isis ne s'en formalisa pas, au contraire, son idée en étant renforcée. Apres tout, dans la logique, si elle avait la capacité de se téléporter, peut-être pouvait-elle téléporter des objets ?

Elle se concentra, repensant à tous les conseils que lui avait prodigué Thor afin d'entrainer ses capacités mentales. Elle commença par s'isoler du monde extérieur. Faisant le vide en elle. Puis elle visualisa l'objet de ses pensées. Cela prit quelques minutes et plusieurs tentatives de re-concentration mais finalement, Isis sentit un changement dans ses veines mais aussi dans l'espace et soudain, la bouteille de Jack qui se trouvait dans son mini-bar, apparue dans ses mains.

\- Oui ! Cria-t-elle de joie en se levant et en se dandinant.

Edana se retourna vivement au cri de son amie et soupira de soulagement quand elle constata qu' elle dansait avec une bouteille dans les mains. Elle allait pour se remettre à frapper lorsque dans sa tête il y eu comme un bug. _« Mais... elle n'avait pas de bouteille il y a deux minutes »._

Elle s'approcha donc d'Isis, écartant les bras en attente d'explications.

_-_ Je l'ai téléporté ! Je l'ai téléporté ! Tu te rends compte?! Tiens boit un coup ! Ça se fête !

Edana se retrouva avec la bouteille dans les mains, rigolant devant l'enthousiasme de son amie et but une grande gorgée, grimaçant légèrement lorsque l'alcool descendit dans sa gorge.

\- Comment tu as fais ? Demanda la jeune femme en tendant la bouteille a son amie qui bu au goulot de suite.

\- J'en sais rien ! Je me suis concentrée comme Thor m'a appris, ça n'a pas marché de suite, je pense que j'ai du casser quelques bouteilles d'ailleurs... fit-elle en levant les yeux au plafond faisant mine de réfléchir. Mais j'ai finalement réussi ! Reprit-elle avec un grand sourire, reprenant une gorgée, tendant la bouteille à la soigneuse.

Edana fit une moue admirative avant de reprendre le récipient de verre et de prendre une lampée plus conséquente.

0o0o0o0

_Deux heures plus tard : 19h30_

Les six Avengers originels venaient de sortir de leur réunion sur les avancées de la recherche du spectre. Ils avaient également abordé la question des emplois de leur nouveaux collègues, Fury ayant participé par hologramme. Ils avaient pour ordre de faire en sorte que le quatuor se concentre uniquement sur les missions Avengers. Autant dire que cela ne réjouissait pas ceux qui allaient devoir annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle.

Les six se séparèrent et alors que Thor et Steve allaient se rendre dans leur quartier, la voix de Jarvis leur parvint :

\- Messieurs, il me semblerait judicieux de vous informer que Mademoiselle Olygane et Delorme se trouvent dans la salle d'entrainement.

Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent et se regardèrent un peu perplexe.

\- Et donc ? Demanda Steve.

\- Je devrais préciser qu'elles sembleraient dans un état d'ébriété avancé Monsieur, annonça Jarvis très posément.

Steve soupira, Thor partant déjà en direction de la salle.

\- Merci Jarvis.

Rogers emboita le pas à son ami et quelques minutes plus tard ils passaient la double porte du gymnase et se figèrent devant le spectacle que leur offrait leurs protégées qui, trop absorbées par ce qu'elles faisaient, ne virent pas les deux hommes. Ces derniers croisèrent leur bras sur leur poitrines, un sourire apparaissant sur leur visages sans qu'ils ne puissent s'en empêcher.

Les rires des deux jeunes femmes envahissaient l'immense pièce.

\- Tape là Isis, rigola Edana en tenant où plutôt en s'appuyant sur le sac de sable.

\- Là? là où ? Pouffa Isis. Au milieu ?

\- Oui, allez mam'zelle ! S'exclama Edana, trébuchant légèrement en tentant de maintenir le gros punshing ball.

Isis mit ses points devant ses yeux et frappa, mais dans son élan elle s'emmêla les pinceaux et vint s'écraser sur le boudin de sable qui vacilla, percutant Edana qui le maintenait. Cette dernière perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva sur les fesses, explosant de rire.

Les deux hommes haussèrent les sourcils et sourirent encore plus.

\- Tu crois qu'on intervient ? Demanda Thor se penchant légèrement vers le soldat, continuant de fixer les deux jeunes femmes.

Steve sembla réfléchir en regardant lui aussi sa protégée toujours en brassière, se relever difficilement à cause de son niveau d'ébriété mais également de son fou rire. Il sembla hésiter mais quand il vit Isis tenter de la remettre debout et s'effondrer aussi, un rire lui échappa.

\- Oui, on intervient, fit-il avant de s'avancer.

Les hommes arrivant à hauteur des jeunes femmes, Isis s'aperçut de leur présence et toujours les fesses au sol, écarta grand les bras avant de s'exclamer pleine d'enthousiasme :

\- Oooh Thor ! Edana était en train de m'apprendre à frapper ! Expliqua-t-elle ayant visiblement oublié le conflit des heures précédentes.

Thor regarda la Olygane en question qui rigolait tandis que Steve lui tendait les mains et la soulevait pour la remettre debout. Cette dernière prit appuie sur les épaules de son mentor et croisa le regard du dieu.

\- J'ai vu ça oui, fit-il tout en continuant de la fixer avec un sourire discret.

\- Hey ho ! Tu me relève ?! Edana se fait relever par Steve tu pourrais te bouger les fesses pour moi ! Sortit Isis visiblement contrariée d'être ignorée par son partenaire.

Il se pencha donc, passant directement un bras sous les genoux de l'infirmière, la portant. Edana protesta à l'intention du soldat.

\- Hey moi alors ! Pourquoi toi tu me portes pas moi ?! Râla-t-elle comme une enfant de cinq ans auprès de Steve qui leva les yeux au ciel néanmoins amusé.

Il baissa son regard sur elle et sans prévenir la souleva aussi. Les deux jeunes femmes rigolaient sans réellement savoir pourquoi et les deux hommes commencèrent à sortir, tout en se jetant un regard amusé devant l'état des deux autres.

\- Attends ! S'écria soudain Isis, se tordant dans les bras du dieu. Ma bouteille !

Steve fit un signe de tête au dieu pour lui signaler qu'il s'en chargeait. Il fit demi tour rapidement et tenant Edana contre lui, il attrapa la bouteille au sol de son autre main avant de la passer à la jeune femme qui s'empressa de boire une gorgée.

\- Ana ! Réprimanda Steve d'une voix plus sévère, mais cela fit rire la blonde qui fit une moue innocente dans le but d'attendrir son mentor qui secoua la tête.

Thor et Isis avaient plusieurs mètres d'avance et au moment où le dieu allait prendre leur allée, la Delorme se remit à ses débattre.

\- Edana elle dort chez moi ! Exigea-t-elle en cherchant des yeux sa partenaire de beuverie.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit une bonne idée, tenta Thor.

\- Rabat-joie, marmonna la blonde qui aperçut enfin les deux autres Avengers. Edana ! Appela-t-elle Tu dors chez moi !

L'autre blonde se mit à gesticuler dans les bras du soldat sur-excitée.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit une bonne idée, dit alors Steve.

\- Rabat-joie, répliqua Edana faisant exploser de rire Isis.

\- Ah ah ! T'as dit pareil qu'moi ! Bégaya l'infirmière, sa bouche devenant un peu engourdie.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent épuisés.

\- Par Odin... murmura Thor avant de continuer de marcher, Steve le suivant sachant que cela ne servait à rien de vouloir leur faire entendre raison. Ils n'auraient que des protestations et des cris et ils n'avaient pas la motivation nécessaire ce soir.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de chez l'infirmière mais se fut Thor qui fit scanner son empreinte rétinienne. Visiblement, les deux camarades avait eu la même idée que Steve et Edana. Les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient d'ailleurs calmées, somnolant dans les bras protecteurs de leur mentors.

Ils entrèrent et le dieu fit signe au soldat de le suivre, connaissant l'appartement presque mieux que le sien. Ils déposèrent chacun délicatement les femmes sur le matelas, ces dernières souriant tranquillement avant de se rapprocher et de se rouler en boule l'une contre l'autre sous les draps.

Les hommes sortirent discrètement, laissant la porte légèrement entre-ouverte pour mieux les entendre en cas de soucis.

\- Je pense que ça serait mieux si nous restions ici cette nuit, suggéra l'ami d'Isis.

Steve, les mains sur les hanches approuva avant de se laisser tomber sur le divan. Thor se posa également, fixant le plafond.

\- Elles sont... commença Thor.

\- Epuisantes, compléta Steve.

Il tourna son regard vers le grand blond et ils finirent par rirent doucement.

\- Non, reprit le dieu, j'allais dire étonnantes.

\- Ça... elles ne ressemblent à aucune autre, c'est sur... Finalement Romanoff s'en sort bien avec Keith et Caleb ! Plaisanta l'homme de quatre-vingt quinze ans.

Thor regarda en direction de la porte qui ne laissait voir que deux têtes blondes cote à cote dans un lit si grand qu'elles paraissaient encore plus petites qu'elles ne l'étaient.

\- Nous aussi, souffla-t-il.

Steve regarda dans la même direction. Il hocha finalement la tête en guise de réponse, un regard tendre pour les jeunes femmes.

0o0o0o0

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment et les deux hommes s'étaient endormis sur le canapé, après avoir eux aussi bu quelques verres tout en discutant.

C'est à ce moment là qu'Edana se réveilla avec une sensation familière. Elle se releva rapidement, sortant de la chambre, courant pour atteindre les toilettes. Ses bruits de pas réveillèrent Thor qui eu juste le temps de voir la jeune femme entrer dans les toilettes. Elle releva rapidement la cuvette et plongea sa tête mais rien ne vint si ce n'est un haut le cœur désagréable, et une bouffée de chaleur.

Le dieu se releva rapidement, ayant conscience que quelque chose n'allait pas. La porte étant entre-ouverte, il aperçut la blonde, la tête posé sur la cuvette avec un teint blanc, gris. Il ne prit pas la peine de toquer et poussa le chambranle, s'accroupissant près d'Edana, qui ouvrit les yeux en sentant la présence de son collègue.

\- Tu ne devrais pas rester, murmura-t-elle.

Parler lui donnait encore plus la nausée.

Il sourit légèrement et approcha sa main prudemment de la jeune femme. Elle le regarda faire mais ne dit rien. Rassuré de savoir qu'elle n'allait pas lui hurler dessus, il passa sa grande main derrière la nuque de la blonde et ramena ses long cheveux dans son dos pour lui dégager le visage et la nuque. Elle ferma les yeux à son contact et soupira légèrement lorsque sa bouffée de chaleur se dissipa grâce au geste de Thor.

\- J'ai l'habitude avec Isis, déclara Thor de sa voix profonde qui donna un frisson à la blonde avant de la faire sourire pensant qu'effectivement, son amie devait se retrouver plusieurs fois comme cela.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la bouffée de chaleur laissa place à des frissons. Thor s'en aperçut et se rapprocha de la jeune femme qui se braqua.

\- Non ! J'ai encore des nausées...

\- Fais-moi confiance, dit Thor doucement.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester et l'attira contre lui, pendant qu'il calait son dos contre le mur. Edana se crispa alors qu'il passait ses bras autour d'elle, plaçant ses mains sur son ventre. Elle sentit de suite une chaleur se répandre en elle, la détendant.

L'odeur du dieu lui vint au narine, et l'apaisa. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour se rapprocher de l'homme, et de s'endormir, bercer par sa respiration lente et les petits cercles qu'il traçait avec ses pouces sur son abdomen.

Quand il fut sur qu'elle dormait profondément, il se redressa doucement, la prenant dans ses bras avant de sortir et de se rediriger vers la chambre. Il la déposa sur le matelas mais la jeune femme resserra sa prise sur le gilet du dieu. Il décrocha délicatement ses doigts et retira son vêtement avant de l'envelopper dedans et de rabattre la couverture sur elle.

Il regarda Isis pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien et il sortit, rejoignant Steve qui était réveillé, assis sur le canapé.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda-t-il, inquiet pour sa partenaire.

\- Mieux, elle était nauséeuse.

\- Tu m'étonnes...ironisa Steve.

Thor se rassit, et le soldat nota qu'il n'avait plus son gilet noir. Il l'observa un instant, une question lui taraudant l'esprit.

\- Elle cauchemarde souvent ? Lâcha Steve ce qui le surprit lui-même.

Le dieu fronça les sourcils et automatiquement son regard se porta sur sa propre protégée comprenant où voulait en venir son homologue.

\- Ça lui ai arrivé ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, pendant que tu étais avec Edana...

\- C'est régulier oui, souffla Thor. Mais par respect pour elle je ne dirais rien de plus.

Le soldat acquiesça, comprenant le point de vue du blond.

\- Bon... je pense qu'on peut aller se coucher, le soleil se lève, constata Steve. Elles vont aller maintenant.

Ils se levèrent, regardant une dernière fois les deux blondes avant de quitter l'appartement, demandant à Jarvis de néanmoins les avertir en cas de problème.

0o0o0o0

\- Tu peux me passer le jus d'orange s'il te plait ?

Edana rouvrit la porte du frigo et rajouta le jus de fruit à sa pile d'ingrédients pour le déjeuner.

Elle vint se laisser tomber sur la chaise, prenant sa tête dans ses mains en repensant à ce qui s'était passé la nuit précédente.

\- La honte, la honte, marmonna Edana.

Isis s'assit aussi avec son café et la regarda ne comprenant rien.

\- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Demanda-t-elle prenant une gorgée de son breuvage noir.

Edana releva la tête avec une mine déconfite et elle gémit replongeant sa tête dans ses bras.

\- jfaillit vrmir surthor, marmonna de manière incompréhensible la jeune femme, rouge de honte.

Isis rigola.

\- J'ai rien compris bichette.

La concernée releva la tête, une mine de six pied de long avant de déclarer d'une manière solennel :

\- J'ai faillit vomir sur Thor.

Malgré sa bonne volonté, Isis explosa de rire, imaginant la scène. En revanche Edana ne rit pas et regarda avec un air blasé son amie se fendre la poire.

\- Excuse moi, se reprit Isis tentant de contenir son fou rire.

\- Je te jure je ne vais plus jamais sortir de cette pièce, déclara sérieusement la blonde en croquant dans un beignet.

Isis secoua la tête avec un sourire avant de reprendre une gorgée de son café, notant mentalement que c'était la veste de Thor qui ornait les épaules de la soigneuse.

0o0o0o0

Aux alentours de midi, le quatuor reçu un appel de Jarvis, leur demandant de se rendre dans le salon pour une réunion.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous sur le seuil qui dispatchait les allées. Isis et Edana sachant de quoi il s'agissait, elles tiraient des têtes d'enterrement, contrairement aux deux frères.

\- Il se passe quoi ? Demanda Caleb a sa sœur.

\- Tu verras bien, répondit-elle sombrement sachant que son grand frère n'allait pas du tout apprécier.

Ils poussèrent la porte et arrivèrent sur le balcon. Les Avengers originels étaient déjà là et une tension était palpable. Edana croisa le regard de Thor et elle détourna rapidement la tête, trop gênée.

Steve regarda descendre Isis, sans la lâcher des yeux repensant a ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit.

_FlashBack : _

_Il faisait nuit noir lorsque le soldat ouvrit subitement les yeux, un drôle de sentiment envahissant sa poitrine. Il regarda près de lui et constata que Thor n'y était plus. Il remarqua un fin rayon de lumière provenant de derrière lui et en se retournant, il aperçut la porte des toilettes entre-ouverte et allumé. Il ne vit que la silhouette imposante du dieu qui s'occupait visiblement de son amie. _

_Un bruit lui parvint soudain aux oreilles et il comprit que c'était ce bruit là qui l'avait réveillé. Il se leva rapidement et poussa la porte de la chambre d'Isis. Il trouva la jeune femme au milieu du lit, se débattant avec une force invisible. Cette dernière marmonnait d'une manière incohérente et semblait souffrir. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et ses lèvres pincées, un film de sueur lui barrant le front. _

_\- Isis, murmura-t-il en s'approchant._

_Pas de réaction, ses gémissements s'accentuaient et ses mouvements devinrent encore plus incohérent. _

_Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit et pressa doucement l'épaule de la jeune femme pour la réveiller mais cela ne fonctionna pas. _

_\- Non, non ! Gémissait la jeune femme, les yeux fermés si fort que des petites rides se formaient au coin de ses paupières._

_Bientôt, des larmes ruisselèrent sur ses joues. Voyant la détresse de la jeune femme, Steve grimpa a ses cotés et la tint fermement dans ses bras, contenant ainsi ses mouvements désordonnés. Il se mit a lui murmurer des paroles apaisante. _

_\- Chuuut, Isis, tout va bien, chuuut, ça va je suis là..._

_Progressivement, les gémissements et les pleure se calmèrent mais il continua de bercer la jeune femme et de la tenir tout contre lui. _

_Il resta dans cette position jusqu'à ce qu'elle se détende complètement, retrouvant une respiration calme. Il attendit encore un peu, puis il se dégagea, passant une main sur le visage de la blonde, écartant les mèches de cheveux qui tombaient devant ses yeux. _

_Une fois sûr que le cauchemars avait laissé place aux rêves, il sortit et s'assit sur le sofa, les yeux dans le vague. Voir cette femme qui semblait si forte, si vulnérable a cet instant l'avait brassé, et sa détresse lui avait rappelé la sienne lorsqu'il cauchemardait encore des morts qu'ils avaient vu sur le champs de bataille. _

_Il vit passer Thor, Edana dans ses bras. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard, s'asseyant lui aussi. _

_\- Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda-t-il, inquiet pour celle qu'il considérait comme sa partenaire. _

_0o0o0o0_

Steve revint à lui lorsque les quatre se postèrent au milieu de la pièce. Isis avait l'air mieux et Edana semblait très gênée.

\- Bien, commença Tony. Nous avons a vous parler, et en étant honnête, on sait que cela ne va pas vous faire plaisir...

Steve inspira avant de se lever et de se poster aux coté de Natasha qui regardait ses deux protégés.

\- Il faut que vous sachiez que cette décision n'est pas la notre, elle vient d'en haut, expliqua-t-elle. Mais, si on est rationnel, c'est la seule bonne chose a faire.

\- Parle pour toi, marmonna Isis.

Natasha fit une moue contrite mais Keith prit la parole.

\- Est ce qu'on peut nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?

La rousse prit une inspiration.

\- Vous devez démissionner pour devenir complètement des Avengers.

Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur la pièce avant que Caleb ne se mette a protester.

* * *

Et baaam ! La fin mouahhaha

Ça pu des fesses ! Les embrouilles au prochain chap ^^

Une petite review=une auteure heureuse !

Bisous les Vengeurs !


	8. Chapter 8 un sceptre ?

Bonjour tout le monde ! Pas trop de blabla aujourd'hui je suis assez à la bourre comme ça lol

**Réponse review :**

**DoraFlickFlack :** Hey coucou ! Quel plaisir de t'avoir en review à chaque chapitre, cela compte beaucoup pour moi et c'est toujours un plaisir de lire tes réactions et tes interrogations ^^ Je m'excuse encore pour le retard de la dernière fois et celui de cette semaine même si c'est moins grave hihi Pour le moment je vais continuer de poster soit le mardi soit le samedi lorsque je ne serais pas débordé dans ma vie ce qui est un peu le cas en ce moment:) et rassure toi je ne peux pas vous oublier vous mes lecteurs ! Jamais ^^ Tu aimes Steve donc, pas de problème tu devrais être satisfaite notamment si ses interactions avec Isis d'intriguent hehe ! Isis n'est pas forcement celle a avoir le plus de cadavres dans le placard mais au fur et à mesure de l'histoire le passé et les événements marquants de leur vie sera révélé, sois patiente cela va venir ! Sur ce, je te laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il te plaise tout autant et j'espère te retrouver dans une review la semaine pro !

Bisous

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Un sceptre ? C'est quoi encore que cette connerie ?**

\- J'espère que c'est une blague, s'exclama le frère ainé d'Edana, en reprenant les même termes que cette dernière.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas nous demander ça, renchérit Keith avec un peu moins de véhémence. Nos jobs c'est tout ce qu'on a, on s'est battu pour les avoir ! Edana a travaillé comme une folle pour en être ou elle en est !

La petite sœur baissa un peu la tête, touché que son frère note a quel point son travail comptait pour elle.

\- On comprends votre point de vue, mais vous allez bientôt comprendre a quel point nous avons besoin que vous soyez totalement disponibles, vous n'allez pas avoir le temps de vous ennuyer, tenta d'argumenter Tony.

\- C'est facile pour vous de dire ça, vous êtes milliardaire, déclara Isis. Vous pourriez arrêter de travailler aujourd'hui que cela ne ferait aucune différence ! Je gagne déjà une misère avec mon travail mais sans lui je suis bonne pour être à la rue !

\- Non Isis, ça n'arrivera pas. Vous tous, vous êtes chez vous ici, et c'est moi qui verse le salaire des Avengers, ainsi que le SHIELD. Rien ne vous empêchera d'aller aider vos anciens collègues quand l'occasion se présentera, tenta de tempérer Iron Man.

Edana qui jusque la écoutait sans intervenir, rigola froidement avant de prendre la direction des escaliers.

\- Edana ? Appela Tony.

\- Quoi ?! Claqua la blonde en se retournant, les yeux brillants. De toute manière on a pas le choix n'est-ce-pas ?! Alors la discussion est close. Bonne soirée.

Elle monta les escaliers et sortie par une des portes sans se retourner. Lorsqu'elle se referma, Steve ferma les yeux, sachant déjà que cela allait être dure de communiquer avec son élève. Tony quant à lui semblait désolé.

Caleb secoua la tête négativement, ayant du mal a digérer l'information. Son travail d'éducateur sportif comptait énormément pour lui, aider les gens en surpoids faisait parti de qui il était, tout comme être infirmière pour Isis. Keith lui, qui travaillait dans le milieu paysagiste aimait son travail, mais ce qu'il avait ici, au QG des Avengers, lui apportait beaucoup plus, c'est pour cela que c'était plus facile pour lui d'accepter cette contrainte.

\- Vous aviez autre chose a nous dire ? Demanda Isis d'une voix lasse.

Steve hésita.

\- On aura l'occasion d'en reparler, choisit-il de dire pour ne pas les brusquer plus.

Isis acquiesça et se détourna lentement, prenant le même chemin qu'Edana. Pendant ce temps, Thor se leva et suivit sa protégée.

Natasha, elle se rapprocha de Caleb et posa sa main sur son avant-bras.

\- Je suis désolée Caleb...

Le brun darda ses yeux clairs sur elle avant d'hausser les épaules.

\- T'en fais pas va, fit-il avant de lui aussi sortir, suivit de Keith.

Les héros qui étaient restés se regardèrent puis Tony s'approcha du bar qui se trouvait dans l'immense salon et sortit plusieurs verres, avant de les remplir de scotch et de les tendre a ses collègues.

\- Bon, et bien c'était plus facile que prévu, fit-il.

\- J'ai horreur de faire ça, murmura Banner.

\- Faire quoi ? Intervint Barton.

\- Les priver de leur libre arbitre, déclara-t-il. C'est vrai, on s'est toujours battu pour avoir un temps soit peu de droit et de liberté face au SHIELD, et au final on fait pareil avec eux.

Les autres ne dirent rien, sachant qu'effectivement, ils étaient obligés de contraindre les nouveaux a faire des choix qui n'en étaient pas vraiment, mais le reste de l'humanité en dépendait. Voila ce que c'était que d'être des Avengers.

Ils burent d'une traite leur verre avant de se saluer, chacun regagnant ses quartiers pour l'heure du déjeuner. Captain America, avant de rentrer chez lui, voulu s'assurer de l'état de son élève, tant sur le plan physique, que psychologique. Il toqua donc, ne voulant pas entrer chez la jeune femme sans y avoir été invité, surtout après la réunion. Il n'attendit pas longtemps avant de voir la porte s'ouvrir, mais il fut surpris de trouver Caleb, visiblement encore plus en colère que tout à l'heure.

\- Tu veux quoi Rogers ? Demanda-t-il froidement, ce qui était très surprenant sachant a quel point il respectait le Captain.

\- Je voulais voir Edana.

\- Bah ça attendra, elle se repose, claqua-t-il refermant déjà la porte.

Steve l'en empêcha en claquant sa paume sur le metal, exerçant une pression.

\- Caleb, s'il te plait, laisse-moi la voir, insista-t-il.

L'ainé des Olygane sembla partagé mais finit par céder, laissant assez de place pour que Steve pénètre dans l'appartement.

\- Je te préviens, je ne suis pas sur qu'elle veuille de ta présence, dit-il avant de partir, laissant sa sœur seule avec son mentor.

Il s'avança dans le vaste espace qu'était le salon avant de se planter devant la baie vitré baignée de lumière.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Raisonna la voix lasse d'Edana.

Steve se retourna et se figea en voyant ses yeux rougit. Il fit un pas vers elle, mais elle recula, croisant ses bras. Il s'arrêta, commençant a connaître son langage corporel. Il savait que cette position était sa manière a elle de se protéger, elle se sentait donc menacée et vulnérable a cet instant. Il ne voulait surtout pas la brusquer.

\- Je sais ce que tu vas dire, le devança-t-elle alors qu'elle le voyait ouvrir la bouche. Je sais que c'est Fury, mais tu es aussi notre Capitaine, tu as ta part de responsabilité. Je conçois la demande, vraiment, simplement...

La voix de la jeune femme se mit a trembler alors que ses yeux s'embuaient.

\- Ce travail, j'ai mis des années avant de l'obtenir, j'ai du passer par des années de galères et de sacrifices pour arriver a mes fins, sans lui je ne suis rien. Il me permet de me donner l'envie de me lever tous les jours,acheva-t-elle une larme s'échappant de son œil droit.

Elle l'essuya rageusement avant de se détourner et d'inspirer un grand coup.

Steve s'approcha alors d'elle, ne sachant trop quoi dire a part qu'il était désolé. Edana se retourna avec un petit sourire contrit.

-Tu n'y ai pour rien et… je sais que c'est le prix a payer pour avoir la chance d'être different. Avoir la chance d'exploiter ces différences et protéger les gens qui en ont besoin ; simplement… ça va me manquer, acheva-t-elle tristement. Désolée de m'être emportée.

\- Non, ce n'est pas a toi de t'excuser, mais a nous. On vous prive de vos vies. Je détestais ça et au final on vous l'inflige.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Edana posa sa main sur la joue du soldat tendrement.

\- Vous nous donnez l'occasion d'en avoir une autre, souffla-t-elle avec un sourire.

0o0o0o0

\- Isis ? Appela Thor.

Elle se retourna et lui fit signe de la suivre marchant en direction de son appartement. Elle était fatiguée.

Elle se dirigea directement dans sa chambre, s'allongeant sur le dos les mains jointes sur son ventre.

Thor resta un moment planté sur le seuil de la chambre avant qu'il ne finisse par contourner le lit et venir prendre place de l'autre côté, une position similaire a Isis avec pour seul changement un bras derrière sa tête.

\- Tu veux en parler ? Demanda-t-il gentiment.

Il la vit secouer la tête avant de se rapprocher de lui, calant sa tête au creux de son épaule, passant un bras autour de sa taille. Il fut un peu surpris mais ne dit rien, mettant un bras dans le dos de la jeune femme pour la maintenir. Il la sentit rapidement se détendre, la respiration beaucoup plus lente. Il sourit avant de lui-même fermer les yeux.

0o0o0o0

Deux semaines plus tard, le quatuor avait démissionné. Cela n'avait pas été simple. Chacun abandonnant une grande partie de leur vie sans donner de réelles raisons a ceux qui avaient été leurs collègues et patrons. Qu'auraient ils pu dire ? Qu'ils faisaient partis des Avengers ? Qu'ils avaient des pouvoirs ? Non… alors ils avaient brodé, inventé, tout en cachant que c'était la décision la plus dure qu'ils avaient eu a prendre depuis de nombreuses années. Edana s était retenue de pleurer tout du long, revêtant un masque de froideur qu'elle seule savait faire. Mais lorsqu'elle était sortie du parc, elle s'était effondrée dans les bras de Steve qui l'attendait sur sa moto. Jamais il n'avait vu son élève et amie craquer et cela lui avait fendu le cœur.

Isis quant a elle avait préféré sortir avec sa sœur pour oublier. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas prit une cuite comme celle la. Tony avait du aller la chercher, Thor étant parti en mission. Mission dont ils n'avaient encore rien su. Ils devaient d'ailleurs être mit au courant en fin de journée. Chacun avait un mauvais pressentiment. Ils sentaient que quelque chose se tramait. Ils avaient souvent surpris les Avengers originels discutant a voix basse puis faire comme si de rien n'était. Tony ne quittait presque plus son atelier et Thor s'absentait souvent.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'Isis jeta encore un coup d'oeil a son téléphone, espérant y voir s'afficher le nom de Thor, mais rien… cela faisait deux jours qu'il était parti et aucune nouvelle. Sentant le stress la gagner elle respira a fond et décida de s'entrainer. Elle sortie et se dirigea vers le gymnase. Une fois a l'intérieur elle inspira et expira plusieurs fois, avant de se mettre au milieu et de secouer légèrement ses mains pour les décrisper. Enfin, elle ferma les yeux abaissant ses paumes. Elle se sentit alors prendre de l'altitude en douceur. Une fois qu'elle fut a plusieurs mètres et qu'elle sentit que son vole était stable, elle voulut tenter ce qu'elle avait appris.

-Jarvis ? Libère la cellule 3.

Instantanément dans le mur d'en face qui jusque là était lisse, un volet apparu se relevant lentement laissant apparaitre une armure de fer semblable à celle de Stark. Elle s'anima, et se détacha de son socle avant de décoller rapidement en direction d'Isis. Cette armure faisait partie des catégories de combat n°1. Autrement dit, c'était le niveau le plus simple, elle n'avait donc dans son système que des attaques de bases et un système de combat peu développé, mais c'était parfait pour la jeune femme qui n'avait encore jamais combiné deux de ses pouvoirs en même temps, du moins pas sans le vouloir.

L'armure arriva droit sur elle. Pour l'éviter Isis fit une embardée de côté en volant et se retourna pendant que l'armure décrivait un cercle pour revenir a l'attaque. Avant que cette dernière ne puisse ajuster sa trajectoire sur la telekinesiste, elle projeta un bouclier d'énergie de faible envergure qui déstabilisa le robot. La blonde fut un peu déçue mais en même temps, elle découvrait ce qu'était de canalyser son énergie pour déployer deux forces surnaturelles. Malheureusement, elle n'eu pas le temps de créer un nouveau champs de force que son adversaire arrivait sur elle, lui attrapant le bras la faisait valser a plusieurs mètres. Isis se concentra pour retrouver son équilibre et ne pas s'écraser au sol. Elle y parvint de justesse mais elle se faisait de nouveau attaquée. Cette fois elle fut touchée a l'épaule par un des réacteurs de l'armure. Elle grimaça mais resta concentrée reprenant de l'altitude.

Elle ferma les yeux et sentit son pouvoir s'amplifier comme jamais. Elle projeta sa main en avant. Une sorte de bulle sans forme transparente au reflet bleuté s'en échappa et vint percuter la machine qui s'écrasa contre le mur plus loin, brisée en plusieurs morceaux.

Isis n'eut pas le temps de se réjouir car elle se sentie tomber, n'ayant plus la force de voler avec la salve d'énergie qu'elle avait déployé. Elle vit le sol se rapprocher et un cris s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'elle se voyait déjà percuter le par terre violemment. Mais au lieu de cela, elle senti une force la maintenir sous ses genoux et dans le dos. Elle releva la tête et tomba sur une paire d'yeux bleus.

\- Tu vas bien ? Demanda Steve, le visage inquiet.

Isis se racla la gorge, les joues rosies avant de se dégager. Comprenant, il la posa a terre, s'assurant qu'elle tienne sur ses jambes.

\- Ca va, merci, fit-elle en époussetant rapidement son buste. Depuis combien de temps tu étais là ? Interrogea Isis, un peu sur la défensive.

Steve se passa une main derrière la nuque.

\- Un moment, avoua-t-il. J'étais venue m'entrainer avant la réunion de ce soir mais tu étais déjà là et, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rester lorsque j'ai vu que tu libérais une des armures.

Elle détourna la tête, croisant ses bras, mal a l'aise d'avoir été surprise ainsi et surtout se sentant honteuse qu'il ai du venir a son secours.

\- C'était remarquable, dit-il alors.

Isis tourna vivement sa tête vers lui, avec un regard méfiant.

\- Vraiment, insista-t-il. Thor a fait du bon travail sur tes capacités psychiques, elle se développent rapidement. Tu es douée, acheva-t-il avec un sourire.

Elle observa les traits de son interlocuteur et n'y décela aucune ironie. Elle se permit donc de répondre a son sourire, ses joues rosissant légèrement.

\- Tony va devoir en refaire une, fit-il en désignant les morceaux de ferrailles à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Elle rigola légèrement avant d'acquiescer, mais ses yeux se perdirent rapidement dans le vague.

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour lui n'est ce pas ?

Ses yeux bleus clair rencontrèrent ceux du soldat. Il pu y lire de la surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas a ce qu'il lise en elle aussi facilement.

\- Thor, cru-t-il bon d'ajouter devant son silence. Tu es inquiète pour lui.

\- Oui. Je n'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis qu'il est parti. Ce n 'est pas dans ses habitudes,souffla-t-elle perdue dans ses pensées.

Il prit alors le temps d'étudier chaque trait du visage de la femme qui lui faisait face et il sembla en venir a une conclusion :

\- Tu... toi et Thor vous... enfin je veux dire vous êtes ens...

Isis écarquilla les yeux devant la gêne et les conclusions que tiraient Steve, mais avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase, une voix les firent sursauter.

\- Hey vous deux, on vous attends dans le salon, déclara Natasha avant de se détourner.

Isis et Steve se jetèrent un coup d'oeil, l'homme visiblement mal à l'aise.

\- Oh et... fit Nat en se retournant, Thor est de retour.

La femme blonde ne pu s'empêcher d'afficher un énorme sourire et de partir en courant en direction du salon, dépassant la rousse, ce qui la fit rire.

\- On peut dire qu'elle est heureuse de le revoir, constata-t-elle alors que Steve arrivait a sa hauteur, calant son pas sur les siens.

Il regarda la chevelure blonde disparaître au détour du couloir.

\- Oui, il semblerait...

0o0o0o0

Isis courait aussi vite qu 'elle le pouvait et elle fit valser la porte qui menait au grand salon faisant sursauter les autres. Elle fit une micro-pause, cherchant le grand blond des yeux. Elle le vit alors, au milieu de la pièce. Il portait son costume de fer avec sa cape rouge, et ses cheveux blond étaient attaché dans une demi couette afin de lui dégager les yeux.

\- Thor ! Souffla-t-elle.

Elle descendit rapidement les escaliers et se jeta dans ses bras, sans se soucier des autres qui les entouraient.

Le fils d'Odin la réceptionna, un peu surpris de son geste d'affection en public mais heureux de retrouver sa partenaire, il lui rendit son étreinte, la faisant quelque peu décoller du sol.

Il la reposa et lui sourit tendrement.

\- Partenaire, fit-il de sa voix grave.

Elle hocha la tête, avant de s'éloigner un peu.

Pendant ce temps, Steve était arrivé avec Natasha et était venu se placer aux cotés d'Edana qui n'avait rien loupé du spectacle.

Leur regards se croisèrent et Edana fronça les sourcils en voyant le regard un peu perturbé de son mentor. Elle voulut lui demander ce qui lui arrivait mais Thor prit la parole.

\- J'ai repéré ce que nous cherchions,dit-il faisant se redresser les Avengers originels.

\- Ou ? Demanda Steve de sa voix de militaire.

\- Est-ce qu'on pourrait enfin nous expliquer ce qui se passe ? Perdit patience la sœur Olygane, faisant un pas pour être un peu plus au centre. Thor ? Où-étais-tu ? Expliquez-nous, on mérite d'être au courant, sinon on ne pourra vous être d'aucune utilité.

Le dieu fixa son regard dans celui vert foncé de la jeune femme avant de s'approcher d'elle. Cela fut presque imperceptible, mais elle eu un mouvement de recul.

\- Tu as raison, on vous doit des explications. Captain ?

Le concerné se posta au milieu des Avengers et se tourna vers ceux qui étaient en demande d'informations.

\- Bien, il est temps pour nous de vous mettre au courant. Comme vous savez, il y a quelques mois maintenant New York a été victime d'une attaque mené par le frère de Thor. Loki. Pour ce faire, il avait en sa possession un sceptre.

\- Un sceptre ? intervint Caleb. C'est quoi encore que cette connerie ?

\- C'est ce sceptre qui nous a permit de fermer le trou qu'avait ouvert Loki dans notre ciel afin de faire entrer les Chitauris, expliqua Tony.

\- Il possède de nombreux pouvoirs. Des pouvoirs capable de causer des dommages inegalables et il a été dérobé par HYDRA.

Le quatuor pinça les lèvres, connaissant l'histoire du SHIELD ainsi que de l'HYDRA. Ils comprirent donc que l'heure était grave.

\- Et j'imagine que vous tentez de le localiser, supposa Keith.

\- Tout a fait, répliqua Thor. Et je l'ai fait, fit-il avec un peu d'arrogance, ce qui fit sourire Isis.

\- Allons Thor, arrête de nous faire languir, intervint Natasha avec un sourire en coin. Dit nous où il est.

\- Ils ont de nombreuses bases disséminées dans le monde, mais celle que j'ai repéré est la mieux gardée. Elle se trouve en Sokovie. Si le sceptre n'y ai pas, en tout cas, ils y cachent des choses, acheva-t-il soudain sérieux.

\- En Sokovie ? Répéta Steve.

\- Bon... vous avez des vêtements chauds les Avengers ? Plaisanta Stark.

\- Attendez, une minute, s'exclama Keith. Vous voulez qu'on se batte a vos cotés pour trouver un sceptre d'une valeur énorme, pouvant anéantir le monde ? Vous voulez prendre le risque qu'on fasse foirer la mission de l'année a cause de nos lacunes ?

Edana ne put qu'acquiescer, tout comme Caleb et Isis. Leur peur de l'échec étaient constante.

\- Il est temps pour vous d'entrer dans la danse, taquina Romanoff.

\- Il n'y a que comme ça que vous pourrez apprendre, renchérit Barton. Vous devez être en situation réelle. Et puis la dernière fois, vous vous en êtes pas si mal sortit !

\- Edana a prit une balle_ la dernière fois_, répliqua froidement Steve, s'en voulant encore. Si tu appels ça « bien s'en sortir »...

\- Oui bah en attendant je t'ai sauvé les fesses, marmonna Edana vexée.

Steve haussa les sourcils avec une moue amusé et il lui donna un coup d'épaule qui fit rire la jeune femme. Elle lui rendit, taquine.

Cet échange amical, moins débordant que celui de Thor et Isis, ne passa pas inaperçu pour les deux. Thor fixa la jeune femme blonde, admirant son sourire et la joie de vivre qui s'en dégageait. Il ressentit alors comme un pincement au creux de son estomac. Il détourna le regard, afin de ne pas montrer qu'elle le perturbait sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

\- Ça serait bien d'intervenir rapidement. Un raid dans les prochains jours me semble judicieux, dit calmement Barton.

\- Stark ? Demanda Steve.

Le concerné fit une moue voulant dire _« pourquoi pas, allons-y »_

\- Je devrais pouvoir être prêt, ajouta-t-il avec un regard mystérieux.

\- Parfait. Bon et bien c'est convenu. On interviendra en Sokovie dans trois jours.

Tout le monde acquiesça et Isis sourit à Thor, tellement heureuse de revoir son partenaire. Ils quittèrent la pièce en même temps tout comme Edana avec Steve, ces derniers marchant devant.

\- Hey Edana !

La jeune femme se retourna, Steve se stoppant aussi par la même occasion.

\- Ça vous dit de venir prendre un verre avec nous ? Demanda la Delorme avec un regard rempli d'espoir.

Le duo se regarda, ne sachant trop quoi répondre : Steve était encore mal à l'aise de sa question sur Thor et Isis, quant à Edana, elle ne pouvait regarder le dieu sans repenser a son odeur et ses mains sur son ventre...

\- Aller ! On va aller au nouveau bar en ville, tu sais celui dans lequel on avait prévu de faire l'ouverture, insista Isis avec ses yeux de chiens battu.

Son amie soupira ne pouvant refuser, elle regarda Steve qui lui lança un regard presque suppliant, qu'elle aurait pu traduire par _« non, s'il te plait non »_

\- Très bien, on se prépare et on se rejoins sur le parking ?

Isis tapa dans ses mains comme une petite fille avant de reprendre sa route avec Thor.

Steve tourna alors sa tête vers Edana et cette dernière regarda droit devant elle sentant le regard insistant de son mentor.'

\- S'il te plait, épargne moi ta remarque, je me maudis aussi, fit-elle blasée avant de se mettre a marcher.

\- On va tenir la chandelle, lâchèrent-ils ensemble ce qui les firent exploser de rire.

\- Alors tu penses aussi qu'ils sont ensemble ? Demanda mine de rien le soldat.

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua Edana, j'aime me plaire a penser qu'Isis m'en aurait parlé mais ils sont très proches donc ce n'est pas a exclure. Pourquoi ?

\- Non pour rien, s'empressa-t-il de répondre avant de vivement changer de sujet. Et toi ? pourquoi tu as hésité a dire oui ? Tu as l'air tendu quand Thor est dans la pièce, constata-t-il. Il s'est passé quoi le soir de votre cuite ?

\- Je ne suis pas sur que tu ai besoin de savoir, gémit la femme ce qui amusa son mentor.

\- A ce point ? Taquina-t-il.

\- Non, enfin c'est moi, je suis mal a l'aise. C'est honteux... je me suis réveillée et j'ai couru pour aller vomir mais rien n'est venu. Thor m'a entendu et m'a rejoint pour veiller sur moi. J'ai commencé a avoir chaud puis des frissons. Il s'est donc assis contre le mur et m'a prit dans ses bras, me calant contre lui... il a attendu que je m'endorme avant de me remettre au lit, acheva-t-elle, rouge de se confier sur ce moment qu'elle qualifiait de gênant.

Steve haussa les sourcils.

\- Oui, je comprends... tu as honte qu'il ai prit soin de toi.

\- Tout a fait, confirma-t-elle.

Le Captain donna une petite tape amical dans le dos de sa protégée pour la détendre et cela marcha.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, Thor n'est pas du genre a attendre quoi que se soit en retour.

Elle ne rėpondit rien, se disant qu'elle ne savait pas du tout qui était réellement l'homme qui avait prit soin d'elle. Elle ne savait rien de lui, ni de son caractère.

Ils arrivèrent à leur porte et ils se séparèrent pour se préparer rapidement avant de ressortir et de rejoindre Thor et Isis qui se trouvaient déjà sur le parking.

Ils montèrent dans le 4x4 et Isis prit le volant, Thor à ses cotés. La blonde mit alors de la musique et heureusement car cela combla le vide de parole qui emplissait l'habitacle.

\- Bah dit donc, fit-elle au bout de cinq minutes, on vous a arraché la langue ou quoi ?

Edana croisa son regard dans le rétroviseur et lui fit les gros yeux, signalant qu'elle était mal a l'aise et qu'elle mettait les deux pieds dans le plat. Isis sourit, plus amusée qu'effrayée.

\- J'espère qu'il y aura des cocktails au Jack, s'exclama-t-elle soudain.

Edana leva les yeux au ciel tendit que Thor rigolait et que Steve faisait son Steve :

\- Est-ce que cela t'arrive de ne pas boire ? Demanda-t-il assez exaspéré.

Elle fit mine de réfléchir mais Edana savait que son amie avait été piquée par cette remarque. Elle le cacha cependant bien par un petit pic sarcastique.

\- Oui, quand je dors ! Et vu que c'est rare... Je te laisse deviner, ça ne devrait pas être trop dur, ironisa-t-elle.

Edana sentant le conflit arrivé choisit de détourner rapidement la conversation. Et elle ne trouva rien d'autre que de poser une question a l'homme qu'elle tentait d'éviter.

\- Tu sais conduire Thor ?

Elle se mordit presque instantanément la langue, réprimant une grimace. _« Non mais qu'est ce qu'il t'a prit de demander ça espèce de gourde ! Pourquoi pas sa couleur préféré aussi pendant qu'on y est ! »_

Le dieu se retourna sur son siège afin de pouvoir répondre a la jeune femme en la regardant dans les yeux.

\- Pourquoi conduire lorsque je peux voler ? Fit-il avec un petit air suffisant qui eu le don d'exaspérer la blonde.

\- Isis sait voler, mais elle ne se contente pas de ça, répondit-elle du tac au tac, sans lâcher les yeux bleu azur de l'homme qui lui faisait face.

\- Apprends moi dans ce cas là, souffla-t-il de sa voix profonde, sans une once d'humour.

Son regard la tétanisa et elle fut happée par la beauté des traits de son visage, depuis ses yeux, jusqu'`a ses lèvres. Elle se ressaisit, sa fierté étant piquée au vif par le défi non dissimulé.

\- Très bien ! Répondit-elle avec assurance.

Isis qui souriait devant la ténacité de son amie, voulu en rajouter une couche.

\- Et en échange Thor ?

\- Je ne veux rien en échange ! Protesta vivement la Olygane, voyant clair dans le jeu de son amie.

\- Je t'apprendrais a developper tes dons, proposa-t-il sincèrement.

\- Qui te dit que j'en ai besoin ? Claqua-t-elle vexée.

Elle vit soudain ele regard de Thor se porter sur ses mains et c'est avec étonnement et effroi qu'elle constata qu'elle commençait a émettre des flammes, qui venaient lécher son haut qui a peu de chose prêt, prenait feu.

Elle eu un sursaut, secouant sa main pour éteindre les flammes, avant de soupirer, résignée.

\- Très bien, mais dans ces cas là, ça vaut pour Isis aussi ! Négocia-t-elle, se vengeant de son amie qui fit une embardée, déstabilisée par sa requête. Bah oui ! Reprit-elle, si Thor m'entraine, qui va entrainer Isis ?! N'est-ce pas Steve ? Tenta-t-elle en lui faisant clairement comprendre par le regard qu'il n'avait pas intérêt de refuser.

\- Non mais ça va pas?! S'énerva Isis, garant rapidement sa voiture dans un parking, non loin du bar. Elle défit sa ceinture et ouvrit sa portière à la volé, suivit de Thor.

Pendant les trois secondes ou ils furent seule Edana attrapa le col de chemise de Steve et le rapprocha d'elle.

\- Je t'interdit de refuser, siffla Edana. Ça sera pour la balle que j'ai prise pour toi !

Elle le relâcha et ouvrit sa portière alors que le soldat s'offusquait.

\- C'est du chantage, s'exclama-t-il avant de sortir lui aussi.

Les deux femmes partirent devant tandis que les hommes suivaient.

\- Je vais te tuer, souffla Isis.

\- Tu l'as cherché ! Si tu n'avais rien dit, je me serais cantonné de lui apprendre a conduire et basta !

\- Arrête de te plaindre, Thor est un très bon mentor, il fera ressortir le meilleur de tes capacités psychique, tenta de se déculpabiliser la jeune femme.

\- Ca tombe bien, Steve est un très bon professeur quand il s'agit de combat, il t'apprendra vu que tu es désastreuse, taquina-t-elle.

\- Saloperie.

Edana pouffa de rire, prenant son amie par le bras.

Pendant ce temps, les deux hommes observaient leur protégées marcher quelques pas devant eux.

\- Je te préviens, commença Steve sérieusement, tu as intérêt de ne pas la brusquer.

Thor parut offusqué.

\- A ce que je sache, ce n'est pas moi qui fait suer ma coéquipière jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ai plus de force.

Le soldat regarda le dieu, surpris du ton protecteur que ce dernier avait employé.

\- Qu'est ce que tu crois ? Que je pourrais lui faire du mal ? Gronda Steve. Elle est ma partenaire ! Jamais je ne ferais quoi que ce soit qu'elle ne puisse endurer. Je tiens beaucoup trop à elle pour ça.

\- Tout comme je tiens à Isis, répliqua Thor. Ne t'avise pas de la pousser a bout, elle n'a pas les même aptitudes qu'Edana au combat au corps à corps.

\- Comme ça on est clair, acheva le soldat.

\- On ne peut plus clair, renchérit-il alors qu'ils arrivaient à hauteur de la file d'attente pour entrer dans le club.

Sous les yeux médusés des deux hommes, les jeunes femmes se regardèrent et avec un clin d'oeil elle posèrent leur veste, dévoilant leur vrai tenue. Steve et Thor écarquillèrent les yeux face a ce qu'ils avaient devant eux.

Isis portait un corset rouge lassé par un fin ruban noir dans le dos, qui laissait voir le triskel tatoué sur sa nuque, tendis qu'Edana était vêtu d'un haut noir moulant, dos nu, dévoilant pour la première fois une tête de loup et des runes descendant le long de sa colonne vertébrale qui attirèrent le regard de Thor d'une toute nouvelle manière.

Elles s'avancèrent vers le videur sûres d'elles. Le mec était grand, une armoire a glace. Il regarda les blondes de ses yeux noirs comme la nuit.

\- Bonsoir, salua Edana avec un grand sourire. Nous sommes quatre.

Elle regarda derrière elle les deux hommes qui continuaient de les admirer. Lorsque le videur les remarqua vêtu de jeans et de chemises, il leur fit signe d'entrer.

Les filles allaient pour passer la corde que le videur venait d'abaisser mais Steve et Thor ne les suivaient pas, toujours sous le choc.

\- Youhou ? Vous comptez rester plantés là ? S'exclama Isis.

Les concernés se ressaisirent et s'approchèrent, entrant avec les filles. Le videur quelques minutes plus tard sembla réaliser qui ils venaient de faire rentrer et ne put s'empêcher de trépigner_ « J'ai vu Thor et Captain America ! ». _

A l'intérieur, l'ambiance battait son plein. C'était un bar/club très branché. L'espace était immense et laissait place à plusieurs bars entourés de pistes de danses et de nombreux coins tables ou banquettes. Steve fut quelque peu déstabilisé, n'étant encore jamais entré dans ce genre d'endroit depuis qu'il était sorti de son « sommeil ». Il n'avait donc pas l'habitude de la musique pop, ou même de voir des femmes avec des shorts si court que si elles n'avait porté que des culottes, la différence n'aurait pas été grande.

Même Thor ne savait pas trop où donner de la tête. Isis prit les choses en main, se dirigeant vers un coin banquette en arc de cercle, de sorte qu'assis, tout le monde pouvait se voir. Elle fit signe aux hommes de s'assoir.

\- Vous voulez quoi ? Demanda-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

\- Un apple blue, s'il te plait.

\- Ça marche, Thor j'imagine qu'un cognac fera l'affaire ?

Le dieu sourit de toute ses dents en levant un pouce pour signaler son consentement.

\- Et toi ?

Steve sembla hésiter, mais finit par demander une bière. Isis haussa les sourcils, surprise de ce choix mais préféra ne rien dire. Elles partirent commander les boissons laissant leur partenaires seuls.

\- Une bière ? Sérieusement ?

Edana sourit au barman qui venait de prendre leur commande avant de se retourner vers son amie.

\- Il ne peut pas être saoul avec le sérum qu'on lui a injecté, déclara-t-elle calmement. Il pourrait bien prendre une dizaine de cocktail aux alcools les plus fort que cela serait comme si il avait bu de l'eau.

\- Mais quelle horreur ! S'exclama Isis en mettant ses mains devant sa bouche.

La Olygane explosa de rire devant sa mine déconfite.

\- Oui j'imagine que ça doit être très compliqué à imaginer pour toi pochtronne !

Isis fit semblant d'être offusquée.

\- Moi ?! Non je suis juste une bonne citoyenne qui entretient l'économie, blagua-t-elle avec un petit sourire mutin.

\- C'est donc ça !

\- Et voilà mesdemoiselles, ça fait 35 dollars.

\- Vous pourriez nous faire une note global à la fin de la soirée ? Nous sommes assis à la table là-bas ? Demanda Isis du tac au tac.

Le barman acquiesça, avant de tendre le plateau chargé de verre à la blonde.

\- Oula non, pas à moi, je serais capable de tout renverser. Edana à toi l'honneur !

La concernée leva les yeux au ciel et se saisit du plateau avant de commencer à slalomer entre les personnes qui dansaient et discutaient bruyamment. Elle arriva enfin près de leur table et servit chacun en boisson.

Edana s'empressa de s'assoir en bout de banc, aux cotés de Steve, mais le plus loin de Thor. Isis se retint d'insulter son amie alors que la seule place de disponible était entre son mentor et le soldat.

Rapidement, un serveur s'approcha d'eux.

\- Vous désirez manger un petit quelque chose ?

\- Oui s'il vous plait, répondit Edana, mourant de faim.

\- Je vous apporte nos amuses bouches, mademoiselle. Si je peux me permettre, vous êtes magnifique...

Edana sourit, un peu gênée. Elle ne vit en revanche pas le regard que lança le dieu au pauvre homme qui voulait clairement dire _« Non, vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre »_.

\- Hey bien quel succès, plaisanta Steve.

-Oh ferme là Rogers, claqua-t-elle en se saisissant de son verre.

Isis leva le sien et ils trinquèrent. Rapidement, ils se mirent à discuter de tout et rien. Edana et Isis animant plus la conversation, se remémorant leur années de cohabitation, ce qui fit sourire les deux hommes qui les écoutaient, en apprenant plus sur leur protégées.

\- Oh mon dieu, et ces serveurs qui se prenaient les tabourets à chaque fois qu'ils venaient prendre nos verres !

Edana explosa de rire, les larmes lui montant aux yeux tellement elle rigolait.

\- Même le plus puissant des hommes serait perturbé devant des jeunes femmes comme vous, intervint Thor, fixant un peu plus que de raison Edana qui arrêta de rire avant de détourner les yeux, le rouge lui montant aux joues.

\- J'ai chaud, fit-elle avant de se lever rapidement. Isis ? Tu m'accompagnes aux toilettes ?!

La blonde qui commençait à avoir un peu la tête qui tournait, tendit son verre à Steve, manquant d'en reverser le contenu sur le soldat.

\- Tiens moi ça... merci !

Elle se leva, étant obligée de passer contre Steve, la table basse la gênant. Il se retrouva avec sa tête au niveau de la poitrine généreuse de la blonde et ce dernier pinça les lèvres avant de baisser le regard. Il avait reçu une certaine éducation... mais l'image de son décolleté était maintenant imprégnée sur sa rétine.

Isis rejoignit Edana qui lui tendait la main et elles traversèrent la foule rapidement. Elles n'eurent en revanche pas le temps d'atteindre les toilettes car deux lourdauds leur tombèrent dessus. Le premier attrapa la plus jeune par la hanche, plaquant une main baladeuse sur son dos nu, tandis que le second attrapait le poignet d'Isis.

\- Bah alors mesdemoiselles, qu'est-ce-que deux beautés comme vous font-elles seules ? Marmonna le premier, l'haleine empestant l'alcool et le tabac, faisant plisser le nez à Edana qui tenta de se dégager.

\- On veut bien vous tenir compagnie, rajouta le second voulant embrasser la partenaire de Thor qui détourna rapidement la tête.

L'adrénaline commençait à courir dans les veines de la soigneuse et juste avant qu'elle ne tente de gifler son agresseur, une voix froide lui parvint aux oreilles.

\- Elles ne sont pas seules, et si vous tenez à la vie, je vous conseil d'enlever vos sales pattes d'elle.

Elle se retourna rapidement en reconnaissant la voix posée de Thor et son immense silhouette, dépassant d'une tête et demi les deux bonnets. Elle sourit, soulagée, se dégageant vivement lorsque l'homme relâcha sa prise, prenant conscience qu'il ne ferait pas le poids. Edana vint se réfugier contre Thor qui passa un bras dans son dos pour la caler contre lui, fixant froidement le mec qui reculait un peu.

Par contre, le second, visiblement plus aviné, recula, détenant toujours Isis qui tentait de récupérer son poignet. Ils firent quelque pas en arrière et il percuta quelqu'un. Il se retourna et tomba sur Steve, tout aussi accueillant que Thor.

\- Même conseil, lâchez-là,_ maintenant_, siffla-t-il.

\- Ou quoi ? Provoqua le brun aux yeux vitreux.

Les personnes autour d'eux commencèrent à remarquer que cela chauffait. Ils cessèrent donc de danser pour observer et de nombreuses personnes se mirent à chuchoter alors qu'elles reconnaissaient les deux Avengers qui avait aidé a sauver New York.

Steve fit un pas en avant dans le but de récupérer sa collègue mais le brun la poussa derrière lui et tenta de frapper Rogers au visage. Grave erreur...

Le soldat esquiva en bloquant le bras de l'homme et il lui administra un coup de coude dans le nez et qui le fit valser au sol.

\- Où ça, lâcha Rogers, dominant l'homme de sa taille. Dégagez de là !

Les deux compères ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. Le soldat s'approcha d'Isis, lui prenant délicatement le poignet, observant les traces rouges qu'avait laissé son agresseur.

\- Tu vas bien ? murmura-t-il.

Cette dernière hocha la tête, perturbée de ressentir comme un picotement, là ou les doigts de Rogers caressait sa peau.

\- On s'en va.

Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour la protéger de la foule qui se réveillait, voulant parler aux deux héros. Les femmes se pressaient pour toucher ou prendre une photos avec Thor ou Steve. Heureusement, les videurs intervinrent, leur permettant de sortir sans plus d'encombre.

\- Quel succès, taquina Edana à l'adresse de Steve, se dégageant des bras de Thor une fois à l'extérieur du bar.

Il sourit, s'approchant d'elle, prenant son visage en coupe.

\- Il t'a blessé ?

\- Ne t'en fait pas, vous êtes arrivés à temps, répondit-elle rassurante en posant sa main sur celle de son mentor.

\- Voila pourquoi j'ai horreur des bar de nos jours, répondit-il se mettant en marche.

\- La prochaine fois on restera à la maison, rebondit Isis, prenant ses clés de voiture.

\- Non non jeune fille, fit Rogers en accélérant et en les arrachant des mains de sa propriétaire qui protesta.

\- Ça suffit pour ce soir, je conduis, fit-il avec une voix qui ne laissait pas de place au refus.

Fatiguée et encore un peu secouée, elle finit par accepter, montant derrière avec son amie.

Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour sombrer, bercées par le ronronnement du moteur et la conduite fluide de Steve. Il regarda dans le rétroviseur, les surveillant.

\- Elles vont allées, le rassura Thor.

\- Je sais, répondit le soldat soupirant, lasse.

Il fronça un peu le sourcils, puis finit par poser une question qui lui brulait les lèvres.

\- Comment tu fais avec Isis ?

Devant le regard d'incompréhension du dieu il développa, un peu mal à l'aise d'aborder ce sujet là avec l'homme.

\- Pour ne pas être en permanence inquiet pour elle ?

\- Oh mais je le suis, répondit Thor calmement. Simplement je lui fais confiance.

Steve inspira, serrant un peu plus son volant.

\- Et je fais en sorte d'être près d'elle pour la protéger, rajouta le blond. Ne t'en fait donc pas pour Isis, je vieille sur elle, acheva-t-il d'une voix protectrice en regardant sa partenaire dormir.

Steve hocha la tête, faisant mine de rien, mais a présent son doute quant a une possible relation entre les deux était renforcée, et pour une raison qu'il ignorait, cela le gênait. Se voilant la face, il se dit que c'était juste car il ne voulait pas que des relation collègue/collègue affectent le groupe Avengers.

Ils virent bientôt le bâtiment du quartier général se dresser au milieu de la campagne, que seul les rayons de la lune éclairaient. Steve s'engagea sur leur allée personnelle et la porte du garage Stark s'ouvrit, laissant s'engouffrer le gros 4x4 noir.

Les jeunes femmes dormaient toujours, mais au son des portières qui se claquèrent, elles ouvrirent les yeux, voyant le visage de leur mentor au dessus d'elles.

\- Aller viens dur à cuire, plaisanta Steve aidant Edana à sortir, avant de passer un bras sous ses genoux et de la porter.

Thor fit de même et ils appelèrent l'ascenseur qui les fit parvenir à l'étage des ailes privées de Tony.

Une fois sur le palier, les hommes se saluèrent et s'engagèrent chacun de leur coté. Une fois n'est pas coutume, ils pénétrèrent dans les appartements de leur disciples et les déposèrent dans leur lit. Thor posa sa chemise en entrant dans le salon après s'être assurée qu'Isis dormait. Il la jeta négligemment sur le dos du canapé avant de retirer ses chaussures et de s'allonger sur l'immense sofa, contemplant le plafond en attendant que le sommeil vienne l'emporter.

Alors que Steve remontait la couverture sur le corps de sa protégée, cette dernière lui attrapa doucement la main et ouvrit des yeux fatigués.

\- Reste s'il te plait, marmonna-t-elle, le sommeil s'emparant de nouveau d'elle.

Le soldat acquiesça et retira sa veste en cuire ainsi que ses chaussures, avant de se glisser sous les draps de la jeune femme, cette dernière reculant vers lui pour chercher sa chaleur.

Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit presque instantanément, chose qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis son retour dans le monde moderne.

0o0o0o0

Il restait encore trois jours avant que les Avengers ne partent pour la Sokovie. Ce temps allait être mit à profit pour améliorer encore les compétences du quatuor. En revanche, ils ignoraient tous à quel point ces trois jours allait être mouvementés.

Tandis que Steve était parti pour se doucher chez lui, Edana prenait son petit déjeuner, habillée d'un jean bleu délavé et d'un tee shirt noir au manche trois quart. Simple et efficace pour apprendre a conduire a un dieu.

A cette pensée, elle grimaça, avalant le reste de son jus de fruit.

\- Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'a prit ma pauvre fille...

Elle se leva, posant le verre dans l'évier avant de sortir, se dirigeant vers le couloir qui menait chez Isis et Thor.

S'apprêtant à déboucher dans la pièce ovale distribuant les paliers de Natasha, Thor et son amie, des voix lui parvinrent. Elle vit Steve, devant chez Isis, sauf que celui qui se tenait devant lui n'avait rien à voir avec la jeune femme. C'était un homme grand, les cheveux mi-long et torse nu. Thor. Oui oui, le dieu se tenait bel et bien à moitié nu, dans l'appartement de l'infirmière.

Edana se rapprocha, soudain de mauvais poil, se postant près de Steve qui semblait contrarié lui aussi.

\- Tu diras à Isis de se dépêcher, claqua-t-il. On a la salle que jusqu'à midi et il est déjà dix heures.

Thor aperçut soudain Edana qui venait d'arriver derrière son mentor. Il fit un sourire éclatant que la jeune femme ne lui rendit pas. Son sourire se fana aussitôt et il fronça les sourcils ne comprenant visiblement pas l'humeur du duo.

-Entrez donc en attendant, proposa-t-il, se positionnant de profil pour les laisser passer.

Les yeux d'Edana n'en firent qu'à leur tête et ils glissèrent sur le torse parfait du dieu. Dans son mouvement, ses abdominaux s'était contractés et laissait voir un V qui plongeait sous le caleçon noir qui dépassait légèrement de son jean, qui tombait sur le bas de ses hanches.

\- Non merci, répliqua-t-elle froidement avant de faire demi tour. C'est maintenant où jamais pour la conduite fils d'Odin, tu as deux minutes pour enfiler un tee shirt qui te fasse paraître décent !

Elle s'en alla d'une démarche fière, et le dieu ne put s'empêcher de sourire comme un enfant devant le caractère de ce petit bout de femme, de plus il n'avait pas loupé le regard qu'elle lui avait lancé. Il redevint sérieux lorsqu'il croisa celui froid du Captain qui était toujours planté devant lui.

\- Dis-lui que je l'attends au gymnase.

Sur ces paroles, il se détourna et emprunta le même trajet que sa disciple quelque instant auparavant.

\- C'est bon je suis prête ! S'écria soudain Isis encore entrain d'enfiler son haut à la va vite alors que Thor refermait la porte. Bah alors ? Il est parti ? Demanda-t-elle surprise de ne voir personne si ce n'est son partenaire.

Ce dernier passa devant elle, attrapa sa chemise de la vieille avant de repasser devant la blonde.

\- Il t'attend au gymnase et il a l'air d'une humeur massacrante. Edana aussi d'ailleurs, fit-il plus enjoué.

Isis fronça les sourcils, soucieuse que son amie soit contrariée.

\- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

Le dieu haussa les épaules, elle le regarda ouvrir la porte torse nu et un éclair de génie la traversa.

\- Oh non, tu as ouvert à Steve et Edana comme ça ?! S'alarma-t-elle.

\- Bah... oui, cela pose-t-il un problème ?

Isis soupira, se préparant mentalement à affronter les foudres de Steve avec les conclusions qu'il avait dû tirer._ « Oh merde ! Edana aussi ! Je suis dans la panade... » _

\- Non, laisse tomber, va te changer, elle va te tuer sinon.

0o0o0o0

Edana avait demandé à Stark une voiture auquel il ne tenait pas trop afin de pouvoir apprendre au dieu à conduire. Si il s'était moqué, il avait finit par lui donner les clés d'un autre 4x4, moins luxueux mais qui coutait quand même les yeux de la tête. Elle était adossée contre le devant de la voiture, pianotant sur son téléphone pour envoyer un sms à ses frères, tout en attendant que monsieur veuille bien arriver. Habillé cette fois de préférence...

Elle rangea son téléphone dans sa poche arrière de jeans et pu voir Thor, avec un sourire enjoué. Une fois à sa hauteur, il joignit ses grandes mains dans un « clap », montrant son impatience.

\- Je vous écoute, mademoiselle Olygane, que dois-je faire ? Demanda-t-il avec sa voix grave qui avait tendance à lui donner des frissons.

Mais elle ne se laissa pas impressionnée et conserva une attitude froide.

\- Monter dans la voiture serait bien, ironisa-t-elle.

Il ne se découragea pas et tenta d'ouvrir la portière du conducteur mais sans succès. Edana ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir un petit sourire moqueur alors qu'elle n'avait pas bougé, jouant avec les clés de la voiture, attendant qu'il comprenne. Cela fut plus court qu'elle pensait car il se posta devant elle, avec un sourire charmeur, tendant sa grande main devant lui.

Edana lui sourit innocemment en retour avant de lâcher le trousseau et de s'enlever du capot. Thor avait fait un pas en avant de sorte que lorsqu'elle se redressa, elle se retrouva presque collé au dieu. Mal à l'aise, elle fit un pas de coté évitant soigneusement de le toucher. _« mais à quoi il joue bon sang !?»_

Il la regarda, visiblement fière de lui, avant de regarder de plus près ce que lui avait tendu la jeune femme. Il y a avait deux boutons avec sur l'un, un petit cadenas ouvert, sur l'autre un fermé. Il appuya sur celui avec le cadenas ouvert et la voiture émit un bip et les rétroviseurs se mirent en place.

Edana grimpa rapidement coté passager, évitant ainsi d'être de nouveau piégé.Le dieu grimpa aussi, prenant place au volant. Rapidement il y eu un soucis, ce dernier étant beaucoup plus grand que Tony, il ne pouvait étendre ses jambes.

\- Si tu mets ta main sous le siège, tu vas avoir un levier en metal, expliqua Edana, le regardant exécuter ses ordres. Tu le sens ? Voila, tu le soulève et tu pousses ton siège avec tes jambes vers l'arrière ou vers l'avant pour l'ajuster. Une fois que la distance te paraît bien te lâches.

Thor se mit donc en place calmement et le clac du dossier l'informa qu'il avait trouvé sa position.

\- Bien, et ensuite ?

Edana commença donc a lui expliquer le fonctionnement théorique des commandes du tableau de bord, des rétroviseurs, du levier de vitesse ainsi que des trois pédales à ses pieds. Elle lui fit mettre la clé dans le contact et attacha sa ceinture sous un haussement de sourcil du dieu.

\- Bah quoi ? Fit-elle sur la défensive, si on a un accident, je ne suis pas une déesse moi ! Je finirais enroulée autour de l'arbre, et j'ai pas prévu de mourir aujourd'hui et surtout pas de cette façon.

\- Tu en a l'allure en tout cas, souffla Thor, déstabilisant encore la jeune femme.

\- L'all... hein ? Fit-elle ne comprenant pas.

\- L'allure d'une déesse, expliqua-t-il sérieusement avec encore ce regard qui avait le don de figer la blonde.

Elle se racla la gorge et se souvint de lui, torse nu, dans l'appartement de son amie. Elle se renfrogna et regarda devant elle.

\- Vas-y, démarre.

0o0o0o0

Isis entra dans le gymnase, apercevant Steve au fond de la salle, devant un sac de sable suspendu. Elle tentait de prendre un air sure d 'elle, même si au fond elle appréhendait. Elle avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur et de décevoir le soldat. « Tu t'en fou de ce qu'il pense » tenta-t-elle de se rassurer.

\- Tu es en retard.

Bon... ça commençait bien.

\- Oui bah j'étais prête mais tu étais déjà parti, bougonna-t-elle, n'aimant pas être ainsi brusquée dès le matin.

Il ne répondit pas, mais observa sa tenue.

\- Un short ? Fit-il en haussant les sourcils.

Elle-même baissa le regard sur sa tenue, ne voyant pas le problème.

\- Au moins je suis à l'aise.

\- Règle numéro un en combat de corps à corps, tu dois être à l'aise, mais tu dois aussi avoir une tenue qui te protège. Si tu tombe au sol ? Que crois-tu qu'il va arriver a tes genoux ? Humm ?

Isis piquée au vif car elle savait qu'il avait raison ne répondit pas.

\- Bon... On commence ? Enfin si tu as finis de me faire des reproches ?

\- Ce ne sont pas des reproches mais des conseils ! S'énerva Steve.

\- Ecoute si c'est pour que tu me cris dessus dès le départ je peux m'en aller, je n'ai pas demandé à être ici ! Pis toi qui prône le respect et l'entraide tu ne me laisse même pas ma chance ! S'écria-t-elle, aussi énervée que lui.

Elle se détourna faisant mine de partir mais la poigne du soldat l'en empêcha. Elle se retrouva alors proche de lui. Si proche qu'elle pouvait sentir l'odeur de son gel douche mêlé à la lessive de son tee-shirt. Néanmoins, n'aimant pas être contrainte elle se dégagea vivement.

\- Excuse moi, dit-il alors un peu penaud. Je ne voulais pas être si brusque... Tu as raison.

Isis écarquilla un peu les yeux, ne s'attendant pas à ça. Etant d'une nature douce, elle finit par baisser un peu la tête.

\- Je m'excuse aussi... je devrais prendre plus note de ce que tu dis au lieu de me braquer.

Steve sourit un peu, ne lui en voulant pas.

\- Aller, on s'y met. Qu'est ce que tu sais faire en combat ? Que t'a appris Thor ?

\- Et bien il s'est surtout concentré sur mes aptitudes psychique car c'est ce que je lui avais demandé. Je n'ai jamais été très sportive, j'étais donc plus à l'aise à apprendre à voler où projeter mes boucliers d'énergie, avoua-t-elle.

\- Très bien, alors on va t'apprendre les bases. Suis-moi.

Elle obéit et le suivit. Il se dirigea vers une malle contre le mur. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit des bandes blanches épaisses.

Il voulu attraper la main de la blonde mais elle eu un mouvement de recul. Il attendit qu'elle réalise qu'il ne lui voulait pas de mal. Elle finit par tendre une main un peu tremblante et il se chargea de les lui bander de manière à protéger ses phalanges. Elle fut subitement prise d'une vague de chaleur pendant qu 'il s'occupait d'elle avec une douceur infinie. Jamais un homme n'avait été aussi doux pour un geste aussi anodin. Elle en profita pour observer les traits de son visage. Ses cils étaient presque noirs, contrastant avec ses cheveux pus clair. Un plis se formait entre ses sourcils, montrant sa concentration. Elle dévia sur sa mâchoire, carré et droite. Enfin, elle s'attarda sur ses lèvres. Des lèvres roses et pleines. Elle admit alors que Steve était un bel homme. Une fois cette réflexion faite, elle eu une bouffée de panique qu'elle dissimula car l'homme avait finit et relevait ce visage qu'elle avait admiré vers elle.

\- Ca va ? Fit-il en voyant son regard un peu paniqué.

\- Oui oui, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre. On s'y met ?

Il hocha la tête, se relevant et tendant sa main à la jeune femme pour la relever de la malle sur laquelle elle s'était assise. Elle accepta et ils se dirigèrent vers le punshing Ball.

\- Très bien, on va d'abord travailler sur ta position. Tu connais ton pied d'appui ?

Elle hocha la tête, Thor lui ayant appris cela dès le premier jour. Elle se mit donc en position et leva ses points instantanément.

\- Plus haut, corrigea Steve, se plaçant derrière elle, ajustant sa position.

Steve se retrouva avec le dos de la jeune femme contre lui et l'odeur de ses cheveux lui chatouilla les narines alors qu'il frôlait sa peau douce comme de la soie.

La tension grimpa en flèche et mal l'aise il se recula pour continuer l'entrainement.

0o0o0o0

C'est épuisée qu'Edana se lassa tomber dans son fauteuil, attrapant son téléphone dans sa poche arrière, trouvant ainsi trois messages : deux de ses frères, et un d'Isis. Elle ouvrit en premier lieu celui de Caleb :

_« Ah ah ! J'ai entendu dire que tu devais apprendre à conduire à Thor?! Je viendrais à ton enterrement p'tite sœur ! » _

Edana sourit.

\- Crétin, souffla-t-elle en tapotant rapidement une réponse.

Elle ouvrit celui de Keith à qui elle avait envoyé´un message deux heures auparavant.

_« Oui, je suis allé voir Lyra hier soir. Sa sœur lui manque, mais elles se voient régulièrement et de ce que j'ai compris, elle va venir quelques jours aux quartiers, après notre raid... en espérant que je sois toujours de ce monde ;) On mange ensemble ce soir ? »_

Elle répondit rapidement, acceptant l'offre de son frère avec joie.

Alors qu'elle lisait le message de son amie, qui disait _« T'es chez toi ? »_, son téléphone vibra de nouveau. Un petit encadré s'afficha quelque secondes et elle pu voir que c'était un numéro qu'elle n'avait pas enregistré. Curieuse, elle délaissa celui d'Isis et ouvrit la nouvelle bulle de conversation et se figea, son estomac se contractant alors que des picotements jaillissaient dans son bas ventre.

_« Je voulais te remercier pour ce moment... _

_Thor. _

_PS : C'est Isis qui m'a donné ton numéro »_

Elle resta un moment figée devant ces quelques mots, ne sachant quoi répondre. C'est le bruit de sa sonnette qui la fit sortir de sa torpeur. Téléphone en main, elle ouvrit la porte et tomba sur Isis, qui une fois n'est pas coutume, avait deux bières à la main.

\- On trinque ? Fit-elle avec un grand sourire, dépassant son amie pour entrer dans l'appartement, refermant la porte sur elles.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre ^^

Quelques rapprochements qui j'espere vous ont plut ainsi qu'une nouvelle intrigue avec le sceptre ^^

A la semaine pro les vengeurs !


	9. Chapter 9 La Skokie

Bonjour ! Je voudrais tous vous remercier pour votre absence de commentaires, cela me touche ! ^^ Vraiment, je vois que vous lisez et appréciez mon histoire c'est cool. Cela explique en grande partie mon retard, en dehors du fait que j'ai eu beaucoup de boulot. Bref.

**Réponse review : **

**DoraFlickFlack :** Un grand merci à toi d'avoir été la seule à me dire ce que tu pensais de mon précédent chapitre ! Vraiment merci je suis toujours ravie de voir ce que tu en penses et je m'excuse vraiment de ce retard puisque tu sembles attendre mes chapitres :) Si par la suite je vois que mon histoire n'est plus commenté par les autres lecteurs qui ne prennent pas le temps de dire ce qu'ils pensent je me verrais contrainte d'arrêter de publier comme je l'ai dit je le fais pour mes lecteurs, si personne ne se manifeste je pars du principe que cela ne plait donc pas donc si toi tu voudras la suite je te l'enverrais pas mail si tu le veux ^^ J'espère que tu te remets de ton mois de travail mdr ! Et que ce chapitre t'y aidera :P L'échange de mentor me semblait essentielle, même si cela ne dure pas, cela permet de voir comment chacun forme l'autre puisqu'ils n'ont pas la même manière de procéder. En tout cas merci beaucoup cela me fait chaud au cœur ! Je te laisse lire ce chap en espérant qu'il te plaise ! A la semaine pro !

**NA :** des musiques sont à écouter pendant la lecture pour se mettre dans l'ambiance, ce n'est pas obligatoire mais conseillé ! Sur ce, enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre 9 :** La Sokovie

Edana resta dans le couloir, fixant toujours son message. Isis, s'apercevant que son amie ne la suivait pas s'arrêta, la bouteille à la main.

\- Il y a un problème ?

La jeune soigneuse releva la tête, encore un peu absente.

\- Euuu non aucun, souffla-t-elle en la rejoignant. On fête quoi ? tenta-t-elle de détourner la conversation.

Isis posa la bouteille sur la table avant de se poser contre la table.

\- Non non, tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe, pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? Demanda-elle en désignant vaguement le visage d'Edana.

\- Je préfère vraiment boire un verre avant, marmonna Edana ce qui fit pouffer l'infirmière

\- C'est que ça doit être grave, plaisanta-t-elle.

Isis s'empressa donc de sortir deux verres des placards, comme si c'était son appartement ce qui fit sourire la propriétaire des lieux. Elles s'assirent en trinquant.

\- On lève nos verres à quoi du coup ?

\- Au fait que Rogers ne m'ai pas tué !

\- Arrête, Steve n'est pas si terrible que ça, rigola sa disciple en buvant une gorgée.

Isis la regarda d'un air voulant dire _« Vraiment ? Tu l'as pas vu avec moi »._

\- Non, sans rire, cela s'est bien passé, je suis surprise...

\- Il sait ce qu'il fait, rajouta Edana, vidant son verre d'une traite sous les yeux de son amie qui commençait vraiment à se poser des questions.

D'ailleurs lorsque cette dernière releva la tête, elle tomba sur le regard insistant d'Isis. Edana soupira, sachant qu'elle allait devoir y mettre sur le tapis.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit pour toi et Thor ? murmura-t-elle gênée.

La concernée s'étouffa avec son verre.

\- Non parce que je suis quand même ton amie ! S'énerva un peu Edana. Pis alors je suis désolée de te le dire mais pour la fidélité on repassera !

Isis fit les gros yeux et il y eu comme un moment de flottement avant que cette dernière n'explose de rire, sous le regard médusée de la soigneuse.

\- Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, siffla-t-elle vexée en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine dan sune mimique boudeuse.

Isis repartit dans un rire encore plus bruyant, ses yeux versant deux, trois larmes. Edana se renfrogna encore plus, boudant, les joues rosies à la fois par la gêne mais aussi par la colère. Finalement, l'infirmière se ressaisit, ayant quand même des gloussements qui s'échappaient parfois de ses lèvres.

\- Tu as cru que Thor et moi on était ensemble ? Pouffa-t-elle.

La tête qui fit Edana valait son pesant d'or pour Isis.

\- Tu... vous... mais enfin ! Il était presque nu chez toi ? Il part deux jours et tu lui sautes dans les bras comme si ça faisait un mois ! Bien sur qu'on pensait ça ! S'exclama-t-elle.

\- Mais non, rigola la blonde reprise par un fou rire. On est juste complice ! Si il était chez moi c'est parce qu'on le fait souvent : dormir chez l'un ou l'autre, mais la plupart du temps il dort sur le canapé ! Et même si on dort dans le même lit, il n'y a rien. Thor est mon ami, rien de plus ! Mon _meilleur_ ami ! Expliqua la blonde reprenant son sérieux, conservant néanmoins un sourire condescendant.

Edana ne répondit rien, se sentant affreusement honteuse et bête.

\- Tu as dit _« on »_, releva soudain Isis. Qui d'autres pense que Thor et moi sommes ensemble ?

La soigneuse releva un sourcil, dardant ses yeux verts dans ceux bleus de son amie. Elle fit rapidement le lien.

\- Rogers ?! Oh non, gémit Isis. Ça explique son comportement de ce matin...

\- Mais tu m'as dit que cela s'était bien passé, fit Edana, ne comprenant plus rien.

\- Oui, _après_ ! Au début il a été exécrable. Plus que d'habitude j'entends.

Isis resservit un verre à son amie qui fronçait les sourcils, cherchant la raison de l'énervement de son mentor, ainsi que le sien. L'infirmière vit alors le visage d'Edana changer, comme lorsque l'on comprend une équation.

\- Je sais pourquoi, souffla-t-elle avec un sourire.

\- Bien sur, ce n'est pas compliqué, il n'apprécierai pas que deux membres de son équipe batifolent ensemble !

Edana tourna rapidement son regard vers son amie qui buvait une grande gorgée de son verre. Elle se retint donc de dire ce qu'elle pensait réellement et se contenta de dissimuler son amusement en buvant. Cela sembla marcher car Isis n'y vit que du feu.

\- Mais toi, fit soudain cette dernière avec son regard de chat qui a avaler un canaris, tu as cru que j'étais avec Thor et cela t'a contrarié ! Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle mutine.

\- J'étais contrariée parce que je croyais que tu m'y avait caché alors que je pensais qu'on avait pas de secret l'une pour l'autre, mentit Edana avec un aplomb sans faille qui aurait presque pu convaincre Isis, si cette dernière n'avait pas étudié la psychologie.

Mais elle ne dit rien, entrant dans son jeu, sachant que ses paroles trahissaient le fait que la jeune femme n'était pas prête pour la vérité. Elle allait devoir s'en rendre compte par elle-même. Elle fit donc mine de comprendre.

0o0o0o0

Le soir même, Caleb et Keith vinrent manger chez leur sœur comme prévu. Ainsi, ils purent passer une soirée comme auparavant, ensemble, sans se soucier de ce qu 'il se passait aux alentours. Ils se racontèrent leur progrès, leur attentes, mais aussi leur craintes quant au déroulement de la prochaine mission. La Olygane pu remarquer que le nom de Natasha revenait souvent dans la bouche de Caleb. Elle nota l'admiration qu'il avait pour la jeune femme, mais elle ne dit rien, se contentant de l'écouter avec plaisir. Cela fut une vraie bonne soirée comme ils avaient l'habitude d'en vivre. Assis tous les trois devant la tv, trois cartons de pizza sur la table basse et des cadavres de bières, c'est ainsi qu'Edana s'endormit, sa tête reposant sur l'épaule de Keith, tandis que sa jambe gauche encombrait celles de Caleb.

0o0o0o0

Isis quant à elle en avait profité pour aller voir sa sœur. Cette dernière bombarda l'infirmière de questions comme à chaque fois afin de savoir comment se déroulait les entrainements, mais aussi les rapports qu'elle entretenait avec les autres. Elle était soucieuse du bien-être de celle qu'elle se plaisait à appeler sa « jumelle »

\- Et Thor ? Il n'est pas avec toi ce soir ?

\- Non, il est resté au quartier. Nous ne sommes pas toujours ensemble, plaisanta la blonde.

\- Vraiment ? Taquina Lyra sachant pertinemment qu'il n'y avait rien entre les deux. Isis pouffa.

\- Comment va Edana ? Reprit-elle.

\- Bien, mais son métier lui manque... elle ne le vit pas très bien, mais je crois que Steve la soutient beaucoup.

\- C'est une bonne chose, acquiesça-t-elle, avant de boire sa tisane, soudain silencieuse.

\- Et toi ? Keith te manque n'est-ce-pas, remarqua Isis.

\- Oui, mais tu sais je suis heureuse pour lui, de plus on se parle tous les jours et il vient me voir presque tous les deux jours alors ça va. Je suis juste inquiète pour vous à chaque nouvelle mission...

\- Ne t'en fait pas, on sait se défendre, répondit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

0o0o0o0

-Une arcade ? Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil, impressionné.

\- Grandeur nature, rajouta Tony.

Les Avengers originels se trouvaient dans l'atelier du génie, qui leur expliquait sa dernière invention.

\- Comment ça fonctionne ?

\- Bonne question Captain ! J'ai crée un nouveau programme, un peu comme celui qui commande mes armures. Ils ne pourront sortir de cette arcade qu'une fois que tous les ennemis seront à terre. Chacun possédera ce bracelet, fit-il en montrant un petit bracelet de metal. Ils feront donc parti intégrante du programme. On pourra être près d'eux, sans faire parti de la partie qui sera en cours, acheva le milliardaire avec un air suffisant.

\- C'est fantastique, murmura Banner en observant de plus près le petit bijoux de technologie.

\- Quand est-ce qu'on leur fait faire cet exercice ? Demanda posément Natasha.

\- Je pensais à demain, répondit Tony. Ils auraient la possibilité de s'entrainer aujourd'hui. Demain on les jette dans l'arène, et après demain, ils feront front avec nous pour la mission.

Ils acquiescèrent, curieux de voir les progrès de leur protégés.

\- Les ennemis qu'ils devront affronter ? Qui sont-ils ? S'exprima Thor.

Stark sourit avant de pianoter sur son téléphone et de projeter son écran aux yeux des autres. Ils virent donc apparaître des hommes d'armures, mais aussi des personnes à l'allure d'humains, muni d'armes : fusils, couteaux, mais ce qui les fit écarquiller les yeux ce fut les immenses créatures qui se dressaient devant eux : les Chitauris...

\- Mais... Comment ? Souffla Natasha, s'approchant de l'hologramme, tournant autour, observant fascinée les monstres auxquels ils avaient déjà eu à faire.

\- Ce ne seront que des... illusions, expliqua Tony. Mais des illusions solides. Ils disparaitrons dès qu'ils les auront tué.

Tous devaient reconnaître le génie de cet homme. Jamais ils n'avaient vu pareil technologie.

\- C'est parti, déclara Rogers les bras croisés.

0o0o0o0

Edana s'approcha de Thor, tandis qu'il souriait de toute ses dents.

\- Prête ?

\- Toujours, répliqua-t-elle.

Vêtue de sa tenue d'Avengers, elle se posta a un mètre du dieu, les bras le long de son corps, ses longs cheveux blond attachés en une queue de cheval haute, elle releva le menton en guise de défit. Il sut qu'il avait en face de lui une guerrière, un soldat, entrainé par Rogers. Elle n'était plus la jeune femme perdue qu'il avait vu pour la première fois dans une salle du SHIELD. Non, cette femme là était dangereuse pour le commun des humains, même sans pouvoir. Steve l'avait formée, et cela se voyait. Elle avait la même posture, la même assurance.

Thor ne put que la trouver belle avec cette lueur qui dansait dans ses orbes vertes foncées.

Il se ressaisit, retrouvant un air plus sérieux.

\- A l'heure d'aujourd'hui, qu'es-tu capable de faire avec tes pouvoirs ?

La jeune femme plissa les yeux, et il vit alors apparaître des flammes sur ses mains, qui grimpèrent jusqu'à ses avants bras. Elle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Elle avait gagné en contrôle, il devait le reconnaitre. Mais cela n'était pas assez.

\- Qu'es-tu _réellement_ capable de faire avec tes pouvoirs ? Redemanda Thor d'une voix feutrée, s'approchant d'elle lentement.

Il vit pendant une fraction de seconde une légère lueur de panique, qui disparue aussitôt, alors qu'elle se tendait, en position de défense, les flammes disparaissant de ses paumes. Thor arriva a quelques centimètres d'elle et il murmura, tout en saisissant avec délicatesse ses poignets :

\- Tu vois... tu les abandonne.

Edana se dégagea vivement avec une certaine poigne qui surprit le dieu. Elle recula pour récupérer son espace vitale.

\- Ou veux-tu en venir ? Demanda-t-elle un peu lasse qu'il tourne autour du pot.

\- Tu sais te battre, surement très bien, mais lorsque tu dois choisir, ce sont tes notions de combat qui prenne le dessus sur tes dons. Ils ne devraient faire qu'un, expliqua-t-il.

Edana dut reconnaître qu'il avait raison.

\- Tu cherches trop a garder le contrôle. Il faut parfois lâcher prise pour au final se contrôler pleinement.

La blonde observa ses paumes, les paroles de l'homme en face d'elle prenant sens. Elle mit donc sa fierté de coté un instant, relevant ses yeux verts vers le dieu.

\- Je n'ai aucune idée de comment faire ça, avoua-t-elle.

_Ecouter : watch?v=0bjDYtPWfYw « Marina Kaye Freeze you out, The huntsman, winter's war »_

Il sourit, charmeur, comme toujours.

\- Fais-moi confiance, lâcha alors Thor.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire.

\- Je ne fais confiance a personne.

\- Et c'est ta plus grande faiblesse. Attaque moi, fit-il soudain, reculant un de ses pieds, en position d'appuie.

Elle rigola de nouveau devant le ridicule de la situation.

\- Tu veux rire ? Je n'ai aucune chance face a toi ! Tu es un dieu !

\- Je te promets de ne pas te brusquer, la nargua-t-il sachant que ce genre de chose la ferait sortir de ces gongs.

Cela marcha. Il la vit baisser son buste légèrement en avant, signe qu'elle allait attaquer, il sourit alors. Elle ferma la distance entre eux en deux enjambées et balança son point vers la tête du dieu qui bloqua son bras d'un geste vif. Encore plus rapidement, a l'aide de sa seconde main, elle l'écarta dans le but d'accéder a son torse, mais il la bloqua de nouveau. Ils tentèrent de se toucher, une fois, deux fois, mais voyant qu'elle n'arriverait a rien ainsi, elle se servit du blocage de Thor pour pivoter, se retrouvant presque dos à lui, elle balança alors son coude vers l'arrière, percutant la mâchoire du dieu qui recula légèrement.

Elle n'attendit pas et revint a la charge, dégainant son couteau. Elle décrivit un arc de cercle, voulant le frapper par le coté mais ce dernier utilisa son avant bras pour stopper le mouvement de la jeune femme.

\- Essaie encore, la provoqua-t-il.

Cette dernière grogna de frustration, balançant alors sa jambe opposée, voulant toucher les cotes de l'homme. Il fut plus rapide et d'une main attrapa la cheville de la femme qui perdit l'équilibre, se retrouvant au sol. Ce dernier rigola, s'approchant d'elle, mais il se décomposa, la voyant grimacer de douleur.

\- Edana tu vas bien ? fit-il inquiet en voulant s'agenouiller a ses cotés.

Grave erreur de sa part. Elle ouvrit rapidement les yeux, l'expression de souffrance ayant disparu. Elle donna un grand cou de pied dans le tibia de l'homme qui jura, tombant a genou. Elle se releva d'un bond, sans s'aider de ses mains. Thor qui se trouvait a genou devant elle, eu juste le temps de voir son pied qui vint percuter sa poitrine, le faisant tomber sur le dos.

Elle s'approcha de lui avec un sourire, essoufflée.

\- Et toi, tu fais trop confiance, lança-t-elle. C'est_ ta_ faiblesse.

\- Je fais confiance a mes partenaires, répliqua-t-il, se relevant, dépassant alors de deux têtes la jeune femme qui se sentie vraiment petite.

\- Mais je ne suis pas la tienne, fit-elle avec aplomb.

\- A mes yeux tu l'es, lui dit-il de sa voix de velours qui déstabilisa encore la jeune femme.

Pour camoufler sa gêne, elle préféra détourner l'attention.

\- Ne dit pas ça a Isis, elle risquerai d'être jalouse, ironisa-t-elle tout en se reculant un peu.

Thor sourit.

\- Isi est ma partenaire attitrée, c'est different.

\- Bien entendu, tout...

\- Tout comme toi et Steve, acheva-t-il voyant une occasion de mieux cerner la relation de ces deux là. Mais il fut déçu lorsqu'elle ne fit qu'acquiescer.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir laissé gagner ? Dit-elle en croisant ses bras.

En effet elle n'était pas dupe. Cet homme était un dieu, faisait deux têtes de plus qu'elle et possédant des bras de la taille des cuisses de la jeune femme, a peu de chose près. Jamais elle n'aurait du avoir le dessus.

\- Pourquoi te sous-estimes-tu ? C'est la un des facteurs bloquant tes pouvoirs. Tu n'as même pas conscience de tes capacités. Tu as gagné ce combat. Je ne me suis pas servit de mes pouvoirs ou de ma force liée a ma condition de dieu. Je me suis battu tel un homme et tu as gagné car tu es très bien entrainée, déclara-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde, ce qui, elle du le reconnaître, la flatta.

\- Mais je ne me suis toujours pas servit de mes pouvoirs, nota-t-elle, tout de même déçue de ne pas être a la hauteur de son amie qui elle, devait faire des merveilles.

\- Il faut que tu trouve l'émotion que tu ressens lorsqu'ils viennent a toi. Ce que tu as fait tout a l'heure, ce n'est qu'un centième de tes capacité car tu survoles ce que tu ressens.

Edana fuit son regard, les mots du dieu touchant un point sensible chez elle, sans qu'il n'en ai conscience.

-Cela doit être ton moteur, continua-t-il. Tu dois pouvoir les activer et les désactiver sans y penser après. Il faut du temps, mais cela sera de plus en plus facile.

Edana hocha la tête, se concentrant pour savoir ce qu'elle ressentait lorsque ses pouvoirs se manifestaient. Il ne lui fallait pas longtemps : la colère, la peur, la tristesse. Des émotions négatives. Au moment où elle réalisa cela, ce même sentiment mêlant les trois émotions l'envahit, avec les pensées allant avec et elle sentit instantanément son sang bouillir, et ses mains chauffer.

Elle laissa le flot d'énergie l'envahir.

Thor regarda quelque peu fasciné le feu naitre au creux de ses paumes, léchant ses doigts fins, et ses poignets.

\- Concentre toi sur ce que tu ressens, conseilla-t-il. Tu dois ne penser qu'a ça. Une fois que tu connaitra leur essence, il te suffira de garder ce qui les emmènent dans un coin de ta tête. Tu pourras alors te concentrer sur tes capacité physique, mais tu pourras toujours te servir de tes pouvoirs. Il te suffira juste d'actionner l'interrupteur.

Edana ne broncha pas, fermant les yeux, se centrant sur elle même, voyant avec de plus en plus de clarté son pouvoir prendre forme, se mouvant en elle. Elle rouvrit les yeux, sentant que ce n'était plus ses sentiments de tristesse et de colère qui contrôlait son pouvoir, mais bien elle. Thor le sentit et fit un sourire en coin, levant les points.

\- Attaque moi.

Il tendit alors sa main sur le coté, tandis que la jeune femme se jetait sur lui, ses points toujours en feu. Il l'esquiva et Mjolnir traversa la pièce, se logeant instantanément dans la paume de son propriétaire. Ce dernier le leva au dessus de sa tête avant de l'abattre sur le sol, déversant une gerbe de foudre en direction d'Edana. Tout se passa rapidement. Elle vit les éclairs arriver sur elle, et instinctivement, elle joignit ses avant bras l'un contre l'autre formant une croix protectrice devant elle dont jaillit un bouclier d'énergie enflammé qui absorba l'attaque de Thor.

La seconde d'après, le bouclier se rétractait, comme aspiré par ses mains, qui restèrent en feu. Elle projeta sa main gauche devant elle et l'énergie emmagasinée explosa en direction du blond qui fit tourner son marteau si vite que cela lui permit de se protéger de l'attaque.

Le feu se dispersa, et le silence envahit la pièce alors que Thor se redressait, la fumée s'envolant doucement vers le plafond.

Edana regarda ses mains, se rendant compte que c'était elle qui venait de faire cela, tout en le maitrisant. Un énorme sourire traversa son visage alors qu'elle le relevait vers le dieu pour voir sa réaction.

Il hocha la tête, une lueur de fierté mêlé a de l'admiration dansait dans ses yeux. Ils ne le savaient pas, mais ce jour là, leur relation prit un tournant.

0o0o0o0

\- Tu sais pourquoi on est convoqué ? Demanda Isis à Caleb tandis qu'ils marchaient cote a cote dans leur tenu d'Avengers.

\- Aucune idée, dit Edana les rejoignant par un des couloirs adjacent, accompagnée de Keith, lui aussi en tenue.

\- Un entrainement ? Proposa-t-il.

\- Il y a de grande chance, confirma Isis, Ils ne nous auraient pas demander de nos habiller ainsi sinon.

Edana fit une moue signifiant que son amie marquait un point.

\- Oui mais on a rendez-vous dehors, contrecarra Caleb. Les entraînements n'ont lieu qu'a la salle prévue a cet effet.

\- Il semblerai que cela ai changé, marmonna Edana pendant qu'ils descendaient les marches du péron, apercevant au loin dans la vaste pelouse Steve, Thor, Natasha, et Stark. Banner et Barton étaient absent.

Il faut dire que les deux derniers étaient un peu a part. Barton était solitaire, et Banner fuyait le plus possible les situations qui pouvaient faire sortir Hulk.

Leur pas s'alignèrent automatiquement pendant qu'ils avançaient avec assurance vers leur mentors. Edana remarqua soudain tout autour d'eux des petits boitiers de metal, disposés a distance égale d'environ dix mètres, formant un immense cercle, dans lequel ils venaient de pénétrer. Elle fronça les sourcils, jetant un coup d'œil a Isis.

\- J'ai vu, fit-elle sans regarder Edana, continuant de marcher, tête haute.

Ils arrivèrent a la hauteur des quatre originels, qui les attendaient les bras croisés.

\- Bah c'est pas trop tôt les jeunes ! Plaisanta Tony comme a son habitude. En forme ?

Le groupe hocha la tête, se demandant vraiment ce qui les attendait.

\- Détendez-vous ! S'exclama Stark. On dirait qu'on va vous enterrer.

\- En même temps avec toi on s'attend a tout, sortie Isis avec son tact légendaire.

\- Ca me touche, vraiment, ironisa Stark pas le moins du monde vexé comme en témoignait son sourire en coin. Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses. Vous voyez ces boitiers ? Ils délimite ce qui va être pour les prochaines heures votre zone d'entrainement. Tiens Blondie, fit-il en tendant un bracelet de fer a Isis.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda Caleb alors qu'il passait le sien à son poignet.

\- Disons que vous allez faire partie de mon prochain crash test. J'ai crée un nouveau programme d'entrainement, grandeur nature, afin que vous exploitiez ce que vous avez appris ces dernières semaines. Cela vous permettra de vous mettre en situation pour demain. Ces bracelets vous intègrent au programme.

Ecouter ça : watch?v=Yw6VJ5vFUTM&t=203s « Thor Ragnarok- tribute (defeated)

\- Je le sens mal, marmonna Keith, faisant sourire sa sœur qui jeta un regard a son mentor qui hocha la tête pour la rassurer.

\- Nous serons dans la zone de combat, expliqua Tony, mais vos adversaires ne s'en prendrons qu'a vous grâce à ces petites merveilles, fit-il en désignant les bracelets. Ne vous souciez donc pas de nous. Vous allez avoir trois vagues d'adversaires, de plus simple, au plus dur alors bonne chance. Ecrasez-les.

Isis inspira, se mettant dos aux Avengers originels. Les autres firent de même, en position de combat, attendant de voir a quelle sauce ils allaient être mangés.

Tony regarda Steve qui lui fit signe de commencer. Il appuya soudain sur une touche de son téléphone et des silhouettes holographiques apparurent par dizaine, un peu partout dans l'air de combat, se matérialisant physiquement au fur et a mesure. Ils s'alignèrent plus ou moins pour faire face aux nouveaux Avengers qui firent front, ensemble.

Puis ils foncèrent sur eux.

\- C'est parti, marmonna Edana commençant a courir, les autres a ses cotés.

Ils prirent de la vitesse et rapidement ils entrèrent en collision avec les hommes et femmes armés jusqu'aux dents.

Les premiers coups de poings fusèrent, chacun se retrouvant confrontés a un, voir deux adversaires, tandis que d'autres continuaient d'apparaitre un peu partout.

Caleb se battait face a un homme de sa stature. Ce dernier possédait deux lames de longues taille et cherchait a l'empaler en balançant ses bras rapidement mais chaque attaque était contrecarré. Caleb lui lança son coude dans la mâchoire, avant de dégainer son arme et de lui tirer une balle dans le thorax. L'homme s'effondra, avant de se désintégrer, disparaissant. Sentant le danger venir, il se retourna et alors qu'il frappait de toute ses forces son adversaire dans le thorax, de électricité le parcouru, électrocutant le combattant, ainsi que les deux qui se trouvaient a proximité, aidant par la même occasion son frère Keith.

\- Joli, approuva Tony.

Isis ne laissait aucun adversaire s'approcher a plus d'un mètre d'elle, les envoyant s'écraser aux quatre coin de l'arène grâce a ses boucliers d'énergie, ce qui faisait la fierté de Thor. Une femme tenta sa chance mais d'un mouvement de la main, elle se saisit de sa cheville a distance. Elle se retrouva donc la tête en bas, gesticulant comme un vers. Edana qui venait d'abattre un homme se retrouva dessous.

\- Un coup de main ? Plaisanta-t-elle a l'attention d'Isis.

\- Fait-toi plaisir !

L'infirmère se détourna pour s'occuper d'un autre hologramme, faisant s'écraser la femme au pied de son amie qui souriait tandis qu'elle dégainait lentement ses épées logées dans son dos, la femme rousse se relevant difficilement.

Steve qui se trouvait a même pas deux mètres avec Thor croisa les bras avec un sourire sachant que la femme était fichue.

En effet, une minute après, elle disparaissait.

\- Un jeu d'enfant, s'amusa la disciple de Rogers, rangeant ses armes.

Le dernier adversaire de Keith se retrouva glacé et l'arène n'abrita alors plus que le quatuor, attendant la prochaine vague.

\- Bah alors ? C'est tout ce que tu as Stark ? taquina Caleb qui s'enlevait d'un revers de manche le sang qui coulait de son arcade sourcilière.

L'instant d'après, le niveau deux se fit connaitre. L'iron legion.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas la fermer ? Bougonna sa sœur, tirant directement ses épées cette fois ci alors qu'Isis décollait rapidement.

Caleb fit la moue.

De nouveau ils se remirent au combat, avec plus de hargne. Ils durent rapidement faire appel a leur dons car ces machines étaient beaucoup plus puissantes que celles qu'ils avaient l'habitude d'utiliser pour les entraînements classiques. Faisant face a une machine plutôt combattive, Edana du reculer. Elle se concentra sur sa colère et abaissa ses mains pour faire naitre les flammes mais rien ne vint. Elle releva la tête un peu paniquée et elle vit l'armure armer son point et lui envoyer une détonation qui la propulsa dans les air. Elle retombant lourdement au sol, roulant, a quelques mètres de Thor et Steve qui eurent un mouvement coordonné dans sa direction, avant de se souvenir qu'ils ne pouvaient pas intervenir. C'était son combat.

\- Aouch, murmura-t-elle, en se relevant, sentant que son dos avait prit.

L'armure lui envoya une autre décharge d'énergie mais elle plongea, effectuant une roulade contrôlée pour l'éviter.

\- Pourquoi Ça ne marche pas ?! Hurla-t-elle a Thor en le regardant complètement perdue, avant de bloquer l'attaque de la machine et de lui envoyer un coup de pied dans les côtes.

Le monstre de fer ne bougea pas d'un millimètre et attrapa la femme blonde a la gorge, la faisait décoller du sol. Edana paniqua, battant des jambes et tentant d'écarter les mains de sa gorge.

\- Stark ! C'est pas ce qui est prévu ! Tona Thor.

\- Ils doivent se défendre ! Répliqua-t-il masquant son inquiétude.

\- Ca va la tuer ! Ragea le dieu, voulant venir en aide a la jeune femme qui manquait d'air.

Mais alors que Steve et lui allaient pour intervenir, ils virent Keith se dresser devant eux, face a la machine.

\- Eloigne toi de ma sœur !

L'armure tourna la tête, sans relâcher la pression sur la gorge d'Edana.

\- Très bien, siffla-t-il.

Le jeune homme leva ses paumes et les Avengers originels virent subitement un mur de glace s'élever, courant a grande vitesse vers sa sœur et la machine.. L'armure du relâcher Edana et le mur vint s'interposer entre eux.

Le sol en avait tremblé, déstabilisant Thor, Steve, Stark et Natasha. Lorsqu' ils regardèrent de nouveau Keith, ce dernier venait d'empaler la machine avec un énorme pic de givre.

Le temps s'était comme arrêté pour les mentors. Jamais le jeune homme n'avait dévoilé son potentiel ainsi.

Ils virent soudain Isis les survoler, se plaçant au dessus d'Edana pour la protéger , ses mains dégageant un lumière bleuté, prêtes a dégager leur puissances. Keith se plaça a la gauche de sa sœur tandis que Caleb dont l électricité parcourait chaque centimètre de son costume se plaçait a sa droite. Ils se regardèrent, s'assurant qu'ils allait bien et quand cela fut fait Isis fit exploser le mur de glace qui les séparait des machines d'un simple revers de main. Des éclats volèrent dans tous les sens et les Avengers se protégèrent le visage.

Edana couru vers un des Iron legion qui voulu la frapper mais elle se baissa, et emporter par sa lancer, glissa, évitant ainsi le bras de l'armure. Cette dernière se retourna mais elle la frappa de toute ses forces avant de sauter sur son dos, lui prenant la tête entre ses mains. Elle tira fort et l'armure s'effondra.

Edana lâcha la tête de fer avant de se défendre contre son nouvel ennemi. Elle tentait de faire naitre ses pouvoirs en ressassant toute la colère et la haine dont elle était capable mais rien ne venait. Elle poussa un grognement rageur alors qu'elle effectuait une roue, frappant de son pied la tête d'une armure de fer, Isis arrivant a ses côtés, propulsant une salve d'énergie. La machine atterrit vers Caleb qui posa ses mains sur sa tête de métal, lui faisant griller les circuits.

-Ils s'entraident, souffla Natasha, n'en revenant pas de leur faculté d'adaptation.

\- Ce sont des Avengers, constata Tony, impressionné et fier.

Steve hocha la tête, admirant le vol d'Isis et sa capacité a envoyer valser l'Iron legion avant de les pulvériser a coup de boule d'énergie.

Bientôt il n'en resta plus qu'un et une fois qu'Edana l'eu mit a genou, les trois autres combinèrent leur pouvoir et l'armure explosa avant de disparaitre.

Le quatuor était essoufflé. Mais ils se tinrent droit, cote a cote, prêt a affronter la dernière vague. La plus puissante.

« Ca serait bien que vous vous manifestiez » pensa Edana un peu désespérée, cherchant toujours a faire naitre ses pouvoirs.

Pourtant elle tentait de toute ses forces de mettre en pratique ce que lui avait enseigné Thor. Son regard se porta d'ailleurs sur lui. Il darda ses yeux bleu azur sur elle et elle détourna la tête, se concentrant sur les formes qui prenaient vie et consistance.

Isis retint un hoquet d'horreur. Les Chitauris. Par dizaines.

\- Aller les Avengers ! Encouragea Natasha donnant le signal d'attaque.

L'instant d'après, le quatuor était éjecté au quatre coin du terrain. Un des aliens avaient utilisé son arme extra terrestre et fait exploser le terrain sous leur pied. Ce n'était peut-être que des illusions, mais tout était fait pour que cela fasse plus vrai que nature...

Isis se releva et prit de la hauteur, mais elle se sentie tirer en arrière et elle retomba durement au sol, un alien la dépassant de sa hauteur, plantant sa lance a quelques centimètres de sa tête. Elle roula sur le côté évitant un nouveau coup. Rapidement elle se mit debout et se positionna comme Steve lui avait appris. Pied d'appuie, points levés haut. Son adversaire s'approcha et elle frappa, sternum, côte et face . Elle grimaça un peu, son poing souffrant de l'impact donné. La seconde où il fut déstabilisé, elle fit naitre une boule d'énergie qu'elle balança, le faisant valser. Elle sourit, fière. Et elle n'était pas la seule. Steve la regardait, heureux qu'elle ai écouté ce qu'il lui avait appris.

Soudain, un éclair de lumière fit plissés les yeux des anciens et nouveaux Avengers. Caleb venait d'en faire grillé trois en abattant son point sur le sol.

Ce moment d'inattention couta chère a sa sœur qui se prit une claque la faisant encore une fois valser sur plusieurs mètres, la rapprochant de Steve, Thor , Natasha et Tony. Son mentor n'était pas rassuré. Elle avait prit déjà plusieurs coups et ses pouvoirs ne venaient pas ce qui l'inquiétait grandement.

Edana se releva, avec de plus en plus de difficulté. Elle sentit un gout de rouille envahir sa bouche. Elle s'essuya la bouche, sa manche maintenant maculé de son propre sang. Elle vit alors trois de ces créatures arriver sur elle. Elle tourna les talons, courant pour leur échapper.

\- Thor ! appela-t-elle, désespérée. J'y arrive pas ! Je dois faire quoi ?!

\- Fais appel a tes émotions ! Conseilla-t-il ne comprenant pas pourquoi cela ne marchait pas.

\- Mais je fais que ça depuis deux heures ! Répliqua-t-elle, attrapant ses épées dans son dos, coupant en deux un chitauris au passage.

\- Tu ne fais pas appel aux bonnes ! en déduis donc le dieu.

Un déclic se fit dans la tête de la jeune femme tandis qu'un souvenir apparaissait devant ses yeux.

_Flashback :_

_Un énorme sourire traversa le visage de Thor alors qu'elle relevait son visage vers lui pour voir sa réaction. _

_Il hocha la tête, une lueur de fierté mêlé a de l'admiration dansait dans ses yeux._

_Fin du Flashback._

Le chitauris n'était plus qu'a un mètre de la jeune femme. Elle arrivait presque sur Thor et Steve,mais elle se stoppa net sachant que maintenant ses pouvoirs étaient là. Elle tendit sa main en direction de son mentor qui sentit son bouclier lui échapper des mains, tiré par une force invisible.

L'alien leva son bras au dessus de sa tête, et abattit son arme sur la jeune femme.

Elle referma sa main sur la poignet de l'arme en vibranium et alors qu'elle mettait un genou a terre pour encaisser le choc, elle leva son bras, se protégeant du coup. Le chitauris se retrouva propulser a cause de l'onde d'énergie qui se dégagea de l'impact.

Edana se releva, bouclier en main. Elle le balança comme elle avait vu tant de fois son mentor le faire et il vint percuter le thorax de la bête grise avant de revenir sur la blonde qui l'attrapa au vol. Elle se retourna, le renvoyant a Steve qui souriait avec un air incrédule.

\- Merci Captain !

Elle se détourna, faisant face a ses ennemi, trois venaient de se placer aux côtés de leur ami. Ses bras s'embrasèrent rapidement tandis qu'un sourire en coin se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

\- A nous, souffla-t-elle.

Elle tira ses épées et bondit sur ses ennemies. Pour la première fois elle pu se battre tout en se servant de ses pouvoirs. Mais quatre chitauris contre une humaine était injuste et elle perdit du terrain.

Elle envoya une gerbe de flammes sur un qui s'approchait trop d'elle. Ce dernier se consuma alors avant de disparaitre. _« Un de moins »_. Elle envoya une boule de feu sur un autre mais un cris lui fit tourner la tête.

Elle vit donc avec horreur Caleb, a terre, tandis qu'un Alien tournait sa lance dans l'épaule du jeune homme.

Elle sentit son estomac se retourner quand elle l'entendit de nouveau hurler de douleur. Son épée prit soudain feu et sans réfléchir elle vint l'abattre sur le sol.

A cet instant, l'air s'enflamma, formant un dôme de feu. L'onde enflammée se propagea, brulant tous les chitauris.

Isis qui vit les flammes arriver sur ses amis projeta sur eux un cercle protecteur contre lequel les flammes vinrent s'écraser, les protégeant.

L'instant d'après, les flammes se rétractèrent aussi vite qu'elle étaient apparue, rejoignant le costume d'Edana qui avait totalement prit feu.

L'apprentie de Thor redescendit doucement sur terre et abaissa ses boucliers. Jamais elle n'avait réussit a étendre son propre bouclier protecteur. Jamais, jusqu'à maintenant…

Un silence régna. Les premiers Avengers fixant avec stupéfaction leur pupilles qui eux même se remettaient tout juste de leur émotions.

Isis s'approcha de son amie, et posa une main sur son épaule, le costume étant redevenu normal.

La concernée releva la tête et croisa le regard du dieu a plusieurs mètres d'elle.

\- Je vais bien, fit elle avec un petit sourire, ne lâchant pas des yeux Thor qui fit de même.

Elle le vit parler mais elle ne pu savoir ce qu'il avait dit. Elle nota Steve qui acquiesça aux paroles de son collègue avant de s'approcher d'eux.

Natasha vint soutenir Caleb, soupirant en s'apercevant que la plaie était superficielle, le costume l'ayant protégé.

\- Avengers, commença Steve. Vous êtes prêts.

0o0o0o0

\- Voila, on n'y voit que du feu, annonça Banner en tapotant le dos de Caleb qui se rasseyait après sa séance de reconstruction des tissus.

Edana adossée au chambranle de la porte sourit, soulagée. Elle entendit des pas et elle vit Natasha arriver. Cette dernière semblait inquiète et elle s'approcha du jeune homme encore torse nu avant de lever la main pour toucher la plaie. Se souvenant qu'elle n'était pas seule, elle suspendit son geste.

-Tu vas mieux ? Demanda-t-elle.

Edana et Banner se sentirent de trop et chacun quitta la pièce.

La jeune femme prit la direction de ses appartements et y entra avant d'aller s'allonger. Elle repensa a ce qu'il s'était produit quelque heures plus tôt et elle sourit. Alors qu'elle se perdait dans ses pensées, le visage de Thor lui apparut. Ou plutôt ses yeux. Des yeux joyeux, de légères rides plissant ses paupières tandis qu'il souriait, fière. C'était ce a quoi avait pensée la jeune femme lorsque ses pouvoirs refusaient de venir. Elle avait alors découvert que ce n'était plus la haine ni la colère qui les alimentaient, mais la joie. La fierté. Des sentiments dont Thor était a l'origine. Oh bien sur Edana ne fit pas ce lien la, elle se dit simplement que c était le fait d'être fière d elle-même qui avait tout changé. Elle découvrirait bien plus tard que Thor était le seul a l'origine de ce changement. Tandis que ses pensées filaient, elle remua distraitement ses doigts, de petites flammes apparaissant. Elle joua avec, formant une petite boule écarlate qu'elle fit passer de sa paume gauche a la droite, tout ça sans même avoir a se concentrer.

0o0o0o0

Isis sortait a peine de sa douche lorsque la voix de jarvis la fit sursauter, manquant de justesse de la glisser sur le carrelage. Elle se raccrocha au lavabo en jurant.

-Monsieur Stark vous convie tous a manger dans le grand salon ce soir afin de faire « la fête » selon ses termes, avant la mission de demain. Vous pouvez venir pour 18h30.

La jeune femme sourit , percevant le ton ironique de l'intelligence artificielle lorsqu'il avait évoqué la « fête ».

\- Tenue de soirée de rigueur, ajouta soudain Jarvis.

Isis fit un « yes » avant de trottiner jusqu'à sa garde robe.

0o0o0o0

\- Ça, ça sent le traquenard, soupira Keith, se levant de son canapé pour aller se préparer.

Il était déjà 17h30. Il attrapa son téléphone au passage, composant le numéro de Tony.

Ce dernier décrocha presque instantanément.

\- Qu'est ce que tu manigances encore ? Demanda-t-il amusé.

\- Moi ? Rien voyons, c'est mal me connaitre ! Ironisa Stark.

\- Combien de personnes ?

\- Vous avez un esprit très perspicace, monsieur Olygane, fit Stark percé a jour. Une trentaine, pas plus je le jure sur …

\- Non, ne termine pas ta phrase ! Le coupa le jeune homme en rigolant. Lyra peut venir ?

\- Bien sur ! Plus on est de fou plus on rit !

Keith secoua la tête avant de raccrocher et de composer le numéro de sa petite amie.

0o0o0o0

Isis sortie de son appartement a 18h20, perchée sur de hauts talons rouges, vêtue d'une robe de la même couleur, tout en dentelle et près du corps, s'arrêtant a mi-cuisse.

Elle toqua chez son mentor et ce dernier ouvrit quelque seconde après, vêtu d'un jean noir, et d'une chemise de la même couleur, ses cheveux attachés.

\- Bah dit donc ! C'est que tu commences a savoir t'habiller en midgardien ! le taquina-t-elle.

\- Très drôle, répliqua-t-il en bougonnant tout en tentant de nouer sa cravate noir anthracite.

Il sembla remarquer comment elle était habillée et il se renfrogna encore plus, perdant patience avec son bout de tissu.

Isis leva les yeux au ciel avant de lui donner une tape sur ses grandes mains et de prendre le relais.

-Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

Il baissa les yeux sur la tenue de sa protégé ce qui la fit soupirer.

\- Rhooo mais c'est pas vrai ! Laisse moi respirer, j'ai fais soft en plus ce soir !

\- Oh bah je suis rassuré ! Qu'est ce que cela doit être quand tu ne l'es pas, ironisa le blond.

\- Tu m'emmerdes fils d'Odin.

Elle termina de nouer la cravate, tirant un dessus plus que nécessaire.

\- Quelle violence... fit-il avec son sourire qu'Isis qualifiait de niais.

Elle lui rendit, fière d'elle, patientant devant la porte en attendant qu'il la referme.

Au même moment, Natasha ouvrait la sienne. Elle était vêtu d'un haut blanc ajouré sur les épaules, d'une jupe taille haute, ainsi que d'escarpins noirs en velours.

\- Tu comptes faire tomber qui ? Taquina Isis.

\- Que tu es bête.

La rousse emboita le pas aux deux autres avec un petit sourire un peu crispée.

0o0o0o0

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au salon la musique de Sia « Flames » envahissait l'espace (NA : a écouter). Ils ne furent pas surpris de trouver une trentaine de personnes, allant des agents du shield, aux employés les plus fidèles de Stark, jusqu'aux politiciens et autres journalistes. La musique raisonnait et Tony descendit les escaliers pour rejoindre ses invités.

\- Ah vous voila ! Bien ! Vous en pensez quoi ?

\- Que ce n'était pas nécessaire, bougonna Edana qui n'aimait pas les soirées mondaines, arrivant par surprise derrière Thor, Isis, Tony et la veuve noire.

Elle ne vit pas le regard que Thor porta sur elle, trop occupée a discuter avec Tony. En revanche cela n'échappa pas a l'autre blonde.

\- Bon… il y a manger au moins ? Demanda Edana. C'était un peu le but premier quand même !

\- Arrête donc de râler, intervint Keith qui venait de débarquer, Lyra a son bras.

Isis, surprise de voir sa sœur ouvrit grand ses bras et l'enlaça.

-Tony ?

\- Mmm ? Fit le concerné d'un air détaché, verre en main.

\- Je t'adore !

Il leva son verre dans sa direction avec un clin d'œil. Lyra et Isis prirent place sur une des banquettes, tandis que les autres faisaient de même.

\- Veux-tu que j'aille te chercher quelque chose ?

Edana sursauta a la voix de Thor et le regarda, confuse.

\- Tu avais faim, se sentit-il obligé de préciser.

\- Oh ! Non ne t'en fait pas je vais y aller, mais merci !

La jeune femme se releva donc et fit signe a Steve de le suivre. Ils se rendirent au buffet, souriant aux personnes qui les fixaient. Steve dut s'arrêter plusieurs fois pour serrer la main a des gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Thor se rassit, un peu penaud. La jeune femme faisait vraiment tout pour l'esquiver…

\- Ca ne va pas ?

Le dieu tourna la tête vers sa partenaire et lui sourit.

\- Si ! Tout va bien, je pensais juste que nos verres n'étaient pas assez remplis, menti-t-il a moitié.

\- Alors la, dieu du tonnerre, je n'aurais pas pu dire mieux ! S'exclama Isis, n'étant pas dupe pour autant.

0o0o0o0

Une fois s'être servit en amuse bouche, le duo se rendit au bar. Steve commanda un scotch et Edana une manzana. Alors qu'ils étaient accoudé au comptoir, Steve ne pu s'empêcher de dévier sur Isis. Suivant chacun de ses mouvements gracieux alors qu'elle discutait avec Thor tout en rejoignant l'autre bar de la pièce, spécialement monté pour l'occasion. Edana ne dit rien mais observa le visage de son ami ainsi que l'endroit ou se portait son regard. Elle comprit rapidement et sourit.

\- On en a jamais parlé mais… tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ?

Innocemment elle prit une petite gorgée de son liquide sans lâcher le soldat des yeux qui s'étouffait avec sa boisson avant de la regarder un peu stupéfait.

\- Quoi ? Fit-elle mine de s'étonner, on se connait assez pour en parler.

\- Non, déclara-t-il alors.

\- Non ?! Ah bah merci ça fait plaisir, se renfrogna la blonde.

Steve sourit devant le caractère de feu de sa partenaire.

\- Non, je n'ai personne dans ma vie, précisa-t-il dissipant le mal entendu.

\- Vraiment ? Ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander. Tu veux dire que tu n'as pas…

Elle regarda autour d'elle pour voir si personne ne les écoutait.

\- Couch..

\- Raaaah ! Edana ! La coupa Steve avec une grimace néanmoins amusé, je ne vais pas parler de ça avec toi !

La jeune femme rigola.

\- Bah pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi quoi ? Interrompit alors Isis, accompagnée de Thor un peu en retrait.

\- Rien ! Firent en cœur les deux soldats un peu trop précipitamment pour que cela fasse naturel.

Isis haussa les sourcils, levant ses mains en signe de paix. Mains qui étaient d'ailleurs pleines...

\- Ok ok ! Pas la peine de s'énerver, fit-elle avec un sourire mutin.

Edana pouffa en remarquant les mains de la jeune femme. Steve le remarqua visiblement aussi, mais lui ne rigola pas…

\- Un verre dans chaque main ? Ironisa-t-il alors.

La concernée sentit de suite l'agacement monter en elle.

\- Oui Rogers, un a la fois, mais un dans chaque main ! Ça te pose un problème peut être ?!

\- Tu es censée être sobre pour demain, argumenta-t-il avec humeur.

\- Et a Edana tu ne lui dit rien ?! S'exclama-t-elle alors que son amie buvait une grande gorgée de sa manzana.

Cette dernière s'arrêta de suite, se faisant toute petite.

\- Et a Thor non plus ! Continua-t-elle en désignant son acolyte tenant une grande chope de bière.

Ce dernier, comme Edana, fronça les sourcils, surpris de la tournure des événements mais ne dit rien ne voulant pas envenimer la situation. D'ailleurs les deux mis a contribution dans une dispute dont ils ne voulaient pas faire parti se regardèrent et alors que Rogers haussait le ton, ils se mirent cote a cote et le plus discrètement possible firent quelques pas en arrière, échappant à leur partenaires respectifs.

Une fois a bonne distance, Thor rigola et Edana fit de même. Leur regard se croisèrent et lentement ils cessèrent de rire, l'ambiance devenant un peu gênée. Edana prit soudain son courage a deux mains et déglutit.

\- Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te remercier, marmonna-t-elle, ses joues rosissant, ce que Thor trouva adorable.

Il ne la savait pas timide.

\- A quel propos ? Fit-il de sa voix grave et chaleureuse.

\- Tu sais... pour m'avoir appris a me servir de mes pouvoirs. Ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui, je n'aurais jamais réussi sans tes conseils.

\- Bien sur que si, contrecarra-t-il. Tu avais juste besoin d'en prendre conscience, mais... de rien, c'était un réel plaisir, acheva-t-il détaillant le visage de la jeune femme qui rougit encore plus sous ce regard azur.

Elle détourna les yeux, fixant la quantité de personnes présentes dans la pièce, apercevant Isis, toujours en train de se disputer avec Steve. Soudain une idée lui vint, ce qui la fit sourire.

\- Tu comptes rester là ? Demanda-t-elle soudain.

Thor qui n'avait fait que la contempler sorti de sa torpeur.

-Pardon ?

\- Est ce que tu as quelque chose a faire ici, maintenant ? pressa-t-elle.

\- Non, pas réellement pourquoi ? Fit-il un peu amusé par la jeune femme qui semblait en ébullition.

\- Alors viens !

Elle tourna les talons, laissant le dieu qui n'arrivait pas a la suivre. Sentant qu'il ne venait pas, la jeune femme se stoppa et observa le blond.

\- Bah alors ? viens, fit-elle en revenant vers lui avant de se saisir de l'avant bras du jeune homme et de l'entrainer a sa suite.

Ils gravirent les escaliers avant de déboucher sur le balcon et de prendre une des portes qui menait aux appartements privés ainsi qu'a la porte d'entrée des Avengers. Edana l'ouvrit, trainant toujours Thor par le bras. Ce dernier n'allait d'ailleurs pas s'en plaindre.

Dehors, le soleil se couchait et il constata que la jeune femme l'emmenait vers les garages.

\- C'est la que tu comptes me tuer ? Plaisanta-t-il.

\- Très drôle, fit-elle amusée. Je n'en serais pas capable !

Au regret du dieu, elle le lâcha et tapota le code d'accès. La porte de fer s'ouvrit, dévoilant la collection de voiture d'Iron Man. Edana alla droit sur le 4x4 que le dieu avait déjà conduit. Elle ouvrit rapidement la porte coté conducteur et se pencha a l'intérieur. Thor ne pu empêcher ses yeux de descendre sur la cambrure des fesses de la jeune femme. _« ressaisis-y toi par Odin ! » _se flagella-t-il.

Il la vit se redresser avec un sourire.

\- Les clés sont sur le contact, aller en scène !

\- Quoi ? Tu veux m'apprendre a conduire maintenant ? S'étonna-t-il. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que cela faisait parti de notre deal, expliqua-t-elle. Je devais t'apprendre a conduire et tu devais m'apprendre a developper mes dons. Tu as plus que rempli ta part du marché. Je voudrais remplir la mienne et demain je serais peut-être morte...

\- Ne dis pas des choses pareil, la coupa Thor, détestant l'idée de perdre la jeune femme plus qu'il ne l'aurai jamais imaginé.

\- Mais c'est vrai, s'exclama-t-elle, pas le moins du monde affectée par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Alors je veux que l'on soit quitte. Je n'aimerai pas mourir sans avoir rempli ma part du contrat.

\- Alors c'est ce que je suis, claqua Thor avec une mine d'incompréhension mêlé a de la colère. Un contrat ?

0o0o0o0

\- Et a Thor non plus !

Steve rit jaune.

\- Thor est un dieu ! Et ce n'est pas sa première mission périlleuse, argua le soldat.

\- Le rapport ?! Non mais a t'entendre je ne devrais plus vivre. Tu es bien hypocrite quand même, s'exclama la blonde, prenant une gorgée de son whisky.

\- Hypocrite ? S'étonna le soldat.

\- Oui tout a fait ! Edana boit tout comme moi et tu ne lui aurais rien dit uniquement parce que c'est ta partenaire ! Tu es hypocrite, pas vrai Eda...

Isis se tourna là où se trouvait son amie mais elle s'aperçut alors que la jeune femme et Thor avaient disparu au sein de la foule.

\- Non, le problème c'est que tu es toujours dans l'excès ! Continua Steve.

\- Et alors?! Tu n'es pas mon mentor qu'est ce que ça peut te faire !?

\- Ça me fait que je suis ton capitaine, et que je m'inquiète pour toi ! Lâcha alors Steve

\- Et bah je te délègue de ce devo... Isis arrêta net sa phrase, réalisant ce que venait d'avouer le soldat.

Tous les deux avaient des mines surprises. Steve, surpris d'avoir sortit cela aussi naturellement, Isis, surprise que le soldat tienne a elle et agisse comme cela pour la protéger. Elle secoua vivement sa tête de gauche a droite, avec un petit sourire crispé et dépassé, avant de tourner les talons et de disparaître. Steve voulu la rattraper, mais une flopée de journaliste l'en empêcha.

0o0o0o0

\- Alors c'est ce que je suis ? Un contrat ?

Edana se figea, ne répondant pas. Elle ne réagit que lorsque le dieu se détourna d'elle. Elle le rattrapa, prenant son bras dans sa petite main, passant devant lui pour stopper son avancée.

\- Mais attends, tenta-t-elle.

\- Non ça va Edana, fit-il avec un faux sourire. Laisse tombé.

Il la décala sans brutalité mais fermement, pour sortir du garage. La jeune femme soupira de frustration et de nouveau se posta devant le dieu, posant ses mains sur son torse pour l'arrêter.

\- Mais tu vas arrêter de faire ta tête de bourrique, s'énerva-t-elle. Excuse moi, c'était maladroit, mais tu n'es pas un contrat, ce que je voulais dire c'est que je voulais juste te rendre la pareil, c'est tout !

Thor ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire charmeur en constatant que la jeune femme avait toujours ses mains sur son torse. Il lui attrapa alors délicatement les poignets. Elle écarquilla un peu les yeux, constatant qu'elle ne l'avait pas lâcher durant son discours.

\- Une tête de bourrique ? Souffla-t-il, tirant un peu sur les bras de la jeune femme pour la rapprocher de lui.

Il y eu comme une bulle d'air dans le cerveau de la soigneuse, ses mains atterrissant sur les épaules carré de l'homme en face d'elle. Elle sentit ses grandes mains passer délicatement sur sa taille, l'enserrant. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine et des papillons s'envolèrent dans son bas ventre. Elle se ressaisit rapidement, faisant un pas en arrière. Thor ne la retint pas, sourire toujours aux lèvres, fière de voir qu'il lui faisait un minimum d'effet.

\- Tu me fatigues, fit-elle lasse, masquant les battements effrénés de son cœur. Aller, monte dans cette voiture fils d'Odin.

Les deux prirent place dans le 4x4, Thor respectant avec soin ce que lui avait déjà appris la blonde. Il tourna la clé et fit vrombir le moteur. Il passa alors la première et délicatement, relâcha l'embrayage, tout en enlevant le frein a main. La voiture démarra et il passa la deuxième alors qu'ils sortaient du garage.

Edana n'en revenait pas. Il avait fait des progrès énorme et tandis qu'il s'engageait sur le grand parking, il passa la troisième, décrivant un grand arc de cercle pour varier la conduite.

\- Mais... commença la jeune femme.

\- Je me suis entrainé, expliqua alors le dieu. Je voulais savoir conduire la prochaine fois que tu monterais a mes cotés. Mais je reconnais avoir du mal a ralentir, avoua le dieu.

Effectivement, lorsqu'il voulu freiner et repasser la seconde, la voiture brouta, ce qui fit rire la blonde.

\- Il faut d'abord que tu freines, expliqua-t-elle. Doucement ! Voilà, c'est mieux. Quand tu as atteint le dessous des vingt kilomètre heure, tu passe la seconde, et quand tu veux passer la première, tu dois être en dessous de 10, presque a l'arrêt.

Thor freina doucement, et passa alors la première, et cette fois, la voiture ne broncha pas.

\- Voilà ! Recommence, accélère et ensuite rétrograde.

Thor fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas.

\- Cela veut dire passer les vitesses mais de la plus haute a la plus basse.

Le dieu écouta, et monta jusqu'à la quatrième, avant de progressivement freiner. Il y eu quelques ratés, mais dans l'ensemble il apprenait très vite. Il rentra la voiture dans le garage et Edana le vit avec surprise garer la voiture en marche avant sans trop de difficulté. Une fois que le moteur fut coupé, elle sortit du 4x4.

Le dieu se posta alors devant elle.

\- Tu as honoré ta part du contrat, fit-il.

\- Pas vraiment non, je n'ai pas eu a faire grand chose, tu avais déjà beaucoup progressé.

\- Puis-je demander quelque chose en dédommagement dans ce cas là ?

Il se rapprocha de la blonde qui par habitude recula mais le pare-choc de la voiture l'en empêcha. Elle garda la tête haute même si elle ne le sentait pas du tout.

\- Quoi ? Fit-elle faisant mine d'être ennuyée.

Le dieu se rapprocha encore, a tel point qu'elle pu sentir son odeur. Elle le vit lever sa main, l'approchant de son visage, la posant contre sa joue. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de chercher le contact de sa peau chaude, fermant un instant les yeux. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle le vit se rapprocher et s'apprêter a parler, mais le bruit d'une porte qui se claque les fit sursauter. Isis apparue alors dans l'encadrement.

\- Edana ! Je te cherche partout depuis une heure ! Les invités sont partis, tu viens ? Thor, salua-t-elle.

Edana se dépêcha de contourner le dieu, heureuse que son amie soit arrivée et ai interrompu le moment.

Elle passa devant Isis pour sortir du garage, et elle ne la vit donc pas regarder Thor d'un air de dire « Il se passe quoi ? ». Le dieu se rapprocha de sa disciple et la regarda avec un regard un peu noir.

\- Merci, maugréa-t-il.

\- Passe a l'appartement dans une heure !

Sur ces mots, elle sortie, retrouvant sa meilleure amie. Les deux grimpèrent les marches du péron avant de scanner leur empreintes et de pénétrer dans la maison.

\- Merci de m'avoir abandonné, bougonna alors Isis.

\- Je suis désolée mais je ne voulais pas me retrouver au milieu de vous deux entrain de vous écharper... qu'est ce que vous vous êtes dit pour finir ?

\- Je sais pas comment tu fais pour être ami avec cet homme, tenta de détourner Isis.

\- Steve est quelqu'un de bien chérie, rigola Edana devant la tête de la blonde.

\- Oui oui, bah en attendant il m'a clairement fait chier avec mes verres.

\- A sa décharge, deux verres en même temps la veille d'une grosse mission..

\- Ah non hein ! Pas toi !

Edana éclata de rire avant de faire stopper son amie, juste avant qu'elle ne se sépare pour regagner leur appartements.

\- Aller, explique moi.

L'infirmière baissa un peu les yeux, partagée entre vouloir tout expliquer, et garder cela pour elle. La première option prit le dessus.

\- Il m'a avouer s'inquiéter pour moi.

Edana ne comprit pas ce qu'il y avait d'exceptionnel.

\- Bien sur qu'il tient a toi Isis ! Enfin, ça crève les yeux ! C'est toi qui t'évertue a penser que c'est un mauvais bougre.

\- Mais mais... rho pis mince ! Pourquoi il m'emmerde alors ?!

Edana rigola.

\- C'est dans sa nature d'être autoritaire. Il ne sait pas non plus comment t'aborder, tu es toujours sur la défensive avec lui.

Isis haussa les sourcils.

\- Dit celle qui fuit Thor comme la peste !

\- Ca n'a rien a voir. C'est un séducteur qui cherche juste a s'occuper, et je te signal que j'ai passer ma soirée avec lui pour lui apprendre a conduire !

\- Thor n'est pas du tout un séducteur, s'offensa sa partenaire.

\- Bon, visiblement on ne tombera pas d'accord, ils sont chacun trop proches de nous. On est pas objective, raisonna Edana.

\- Il semblerai oui, soupira Isis soudain fatiguée. Bon, on se voit demain ?

\- Oui, repose toi bien.

Les deux jeunes femme se prirent dans les bras, sachant que demain n'allait pas être de tout repos.

Elles se séparèrent et lorsqu'elle pénétrèrent chez elles, chacune trouva respectivement, Thor pour Isis, et Steve pour Edana, assis dans leur canapé. Les deux hommes ayant besoin de parler a leur meilleures amie.

0o0o0o0

La neige recouvrait des étendue de végétation. La Sokovie... Ils y étaient.

\- Bon, dans dix minutes nous allons arriver sur la base, le but est de neutraliser les armées d'Hydra, d 'accéder au bâtiment et de trouver le sceptre si il s'y trouve, expliqua Steve, vêtu de son costume de Captain America. Faites bien attention a vous. Ces hommes sont entrainés. On a une chance d'en terminer avec eux alors donnez tout.

Tous acquiescèrent et Tony les rejoignit, pas encore vêtu.

\- Jarvis pilote, expliqua-t-il.

La soute s'ouvrit, le froid mordant la peau de chacun. Thor se rapprocha d'Isis.

\- Fais bien attention, ne prend pas de risque inutile.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, tu ne seras pas loin.

Il lui sourit pour confirmer ses dires. Steve tint a peu près le même discours que le dieu a Edana qui le taquina.

\- Mais c'est qu'on devient sentimental Captain !

\- Tait-toi Olygane !

\- Vous survoler la zone, vous pouvez y aller, retentit la voix de Jarvis.

\- Bon bah quand faut y aller, marmonna Banner, avant de sauter, laissant place a Hulk.

Le costume de Tony vint se greffer sur lui, pour faire apparaître Iron man qui attrapa Caleb et Keith pour les faire descendre sur la terre ferme. Barton prit place au volant d'une jeep avec Natasha, tandis que Steve et Edana montaient sur une moto.

Thor s'assura que tout était en place avant de faire tournoyer son marteau et de décoller vers le combat, suivit d'Isis. Les coups de feu retentissaient déjà. L'avion perdit de l'altitude et une fois en position, Barton démarra, la jeep tombant de la soute avant d'atterrir lourdement sur le sol et d'entamer sa course. Steve fit démarrer son engin et tout comme Barton, sauta de l'avion en marche avant d'atterrir sur la neige dans un crissement de pneu. Edana s'accrocha fermement au soldat, attendant qu'il la dépose au bon endroit. Ils slalomèrent entre les arbres et les soldats qui arrivaient, armes sorties.

\- Maintenant ! Hurla Steve pour couvrir le bruit des coups de feu, et du moteur.

Edana se leva et passa une jambe du coté droit, avant de sauter de la moto, effectuant une roulade pour amortir le choc. Elle dégaina de suite son pistolet et tira sur deux hommes, avant de se mettre a couvert derrière un arbre et prendre connaissance de la situation. Il y avait un bunker a une centaine de mètres. Il fallait abattre ceux qui y étaient afin d'avancer.

Elle vit Hulk attraper deux hommes et les envoyé s'écraser contre un chêne aux alentours. Elle grimaça, ayant mal pour eux. Elle sortie de sa cachette et envoya une boule de feu aux pieds de quatre ennemies, ce qui les projeta en arrière. La jeep de Natasha et Barton passa a ses cotés, fauchant d'autres suppôts d'YDRA.

\- Besoin d'être déposée, fit Edana a l'attention du premier venu grâce a son oreillette qui la reliait aux autres.

Dans la seconde, Steve arriva dans un dérapage. Elle tendit le bras et il l'attrapa, la soulevant. Elle s'assit sur la moto tandis qu'il continuait a zigzaguer. Il balança son bouclier qui heurta plusieurs hommes avant de revenir dans ses mains. Elle releva la tête lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit de l'armure de Tony qui survolait le champs de bataille, filant droit vers le repère d'HYDRA.

Ils entendirent d'ailleurs un « merde » de la part de Tony.

\- Pas de gros mot ! Déclara soudain Steve de manière très sérieuse.

Edana aurait bien rit, mais elle aperçut une arme se braquer sur eux, elle se décala donc, Steve gênant sa vision et envoya une gerbe de flammes qui terrassa l'ennemi.

\- Jarvis, ça donne quoi là haut ? Demanda le soldat à l'IA.

\- Le bâtiment centrale est protégé par une sorte de bouclier d'énergie. La technologie de Strucker dépasse celle des autres bases d'HYDRA.

\- Le sceptre de Loki est forcement ici, en conclu Thor, sa voix leur parvenant dans les oreillettes. Strucker ne pourrait pas se défendre sans lui ! Je l'ai enfin trouvé, souffla-t-il.

Une explosion retentit au loin et Edana aperçut son amie rousse en plein combat, pendant qu'Isis couvrait ses arrières depuis le ciel. D'ailleurs, cette dernière, d'un mouvement de main vint faire décoller un des chars ennemi, avant de le balancer sur un groupement de soldats, en tuant une dizaine d'un coup.

\- Bien joué Isis, ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire.

\- Merci ! Répondit la disciple de Thor, alors qu'elle envoyait un bouclier d'énergie qui propulsa un homme au sommet d'un arbre.

\- Je crois qu'on t'a un peu aider a le retrouver, ironisa Romanoff à l'intention du dieu pour rebondir sur sa dernière réflexion.

\- On est entrain de perdre l'effet de surprise, intervint Barton qui envoyait un maximum de flèches sur l'ennemi, sans jamais rater une fois.

Edana le sentait mal.

\- Une minute, je suis le seul a être gêné par le fait que le Captain interdise... les gros mots ?

Tony, toujours le mot pour rire, même dans les pire situations.

\- J'ai l'impression, déclara Steve, évitant les salves de balles.

Edana sourit mais voyant l'énorme véhicule d'HYDRA avec a son bord plusieurs hommes leur tirant dessus, elle sentit que cela n'allait pas aller, donc avant même que Steve ne lui dise, elle sauta de la moto en marche, atterrissant sur ses deux pieds. Elle aperçut du coin de l'oeil un mouvement, et sans même tourner la tête, elle leva la main, projetant un bouclier d'énergie enflammé. Le cris qui retentit lui confirma que son instinct avait vu juste.

Pendant ce temps, elle n'avait pas lâcher son mentor des yeux. Il avait sauter de la moto effectuant un saut périlleux avant, ne lâchant pas le guidon de la moto, l'envoyant sur le véhicule a la seule force de ses bras. La moto vint s'encastrer dans la voiture, faisant s'éjecter les hommes a bord.

\- Ca m'a glissé des mains, dit-il, un peu essoufflé faussement désolé.

Edana rigola et trottina pour se placer aux cotés de son ami. Ils prirent connaissance du chaos autour d'eux. Isis apparue soudain devant eux comme par magie.

\- Mais ?! Tu t'es téléportée ?!

\- Oui, fit-elle en mettant ses mains sur ses genoux, visiblement épuisée. Mais ça marche une fois sur deux, vous avez vu Hulk ?

\- Non pourquoi ? Demanda Steve, inquiet.

\- Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis le début du combat et j'ai perdu de vu Natasha !

\- C'est pas grave, survol la zone de combat et continu de mettre le plus d'homme a terre, ordonna Steve.

\- S'il te plait ? Ironisa la blonde avant de décoller comme une flèche.

0o0o0o0

\- On peut les contenir ? Demanda un homme visiblement en colère.

\- Ce sont les Avengers, osa timidement un de ces sous-fifre.

\- Envoyé une frappe de tir sur les plus faible, cela leur fera serré les rangs. Montrons-leur ce que nous avons accomplis. Envoyons leur les jumeaux, tenta un autre.

\- Mon armée contiendra ses hommes, refusa le chef.

0o0o0o0

Tandis que Keith était dans son élément : la neige lui facilitait ses apparitions de mur de glace et de plaque de givre, Caleb lui se battait aux cotés de Thor, la foudre du dieu ainsi que l'électricité du jeune Olygane faisaient des ravages.

Il électrocuta un homme qui allait s'en prendre au blond, qui se retourna au dernier moment, voyant le corps s'écrouler.

\- Merci camarade.

Le brun hocha la tête, avant d'administrer une droite au prochain qui arrivait sur lui.

\- Ils sont entrain de tirer sur les civils dans la ville, prévint alors Barton dans les oreillettes.

\- Strucker est prêt a sacrifier des civils, annonça Tony. J'envoi l'iron Legion.

Barton se mit a l'abris tandis qu'il se faisait tiré dessus depuis un bunker. Visiblement HYDRA était en colère et avait doublé ses effectifs. Il banda son arc, prêt a tirer. Il sortit de sa cachette et tira. Soudain, une ombre passa a la vitesse de la lumière, empêchant la flèche d'atteindre sa cible. Surpris, Barton fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il s'arma de nouveau mais au moment de décocher, il se fit percuter et expulser, retombant lourdement au sol. Il se redressa un peu, sonné et écarquilla les yeux de surprise face a un jeune homme, les cheveux presque blanc qui le taquina :

\- Tu l'as pas vu venir celle-là !

Il disparu aussi vite qu'il était arrivé en courant. Barton voulu l'arrêter mais le temps qu'il tire sur la corde de son arc, l'homme était déjà hors de portée. Il entendit un bruit sourd, se rappelant trop tard qu'il était a découvert. Une balle de l'arme du bunker vint lui déchirer le coté du thorax, le mettant a terre dans un gémissement.  
Tous l'entendirent, mais ce fut Natasha qui réagit le plus vite, courant pour porter secours a son ami. Alors qu'Edana se tournait vers son mentor, elle le vit soudainement être propulsé a deux mètres de hauteur, renverser par l'homme a la vitesse surhumaine. Grâce à son agilité le soldat atterrit sur ses pieds, visiblement mécontent.

\- Ca va ? S'assura la blonde, posant une main sur l'avant bras de Steve.

Il hocha la tête, avant de lui faire signe de le suivre, se mettant a courir.

\- On a un optimisé ! Informa-t-il pour les autres Avengers

Ils entendirent soudain Natasha les informer que Clint était touché. Cela glaça les sang d'Isis, qui survolait la foret, s'étant éloignée pour repérer Hulk et par la même occasion, neutraliser les chars d'assauts. Elle tenta de localiser ses amis pour revenir vers eux et leur apporter son aide et ses connaissances d'infirmière. Au milieu d'une étendue de neige, elle visualisa la chevelure rousse de la russe et elle perdit rapidement de l'altitude se posant a quelques mètres des deux, courant pour fermer la distance. Elle s'agenouilla et comprima la plaie alors que Romanoff prenait un regard d'ensemble sur ce qui les entourait.

\- Vous pouvez dégommer ce bunker ?!

Ils virent alors avec stupéfaction Hulk foncer sur le bâtiment de béton et l'exploser en le percutant.

\- Voila, comme ça c'est fait, constata la rousse.

Isis pendant ce temps apposa un morceau de tissus sur la plaie, étendant la tête de l'archer sur le sol. Les Avengers tentaient de se regrouper, c'est pour cela qu'a une centaine de mètre, Captain et Edana progressaient dans la foret en courant, mettant a terre le plus d'homme possible. Steve balançait son bouclier sur les hommes de Strucker, ce qui les sonnaient, Edana en profitant ensuite pour terminer de les mettre hors d'état de nuire a coup de poing, ou d'explosion de feu.

Ils entendirent vaguement Steve demander a Stark de faire au plus vite.

\- En approche Captain ! Répondit-il, confirmant qu'il allait bientôt pénétrer dans le repère d'HYDRA pour trouver le sceptre.

Edana envoya valser son pied dans la tête d'un de soldats alors que Thor touchait le sol, foudroyant quatre ennemies d'un coup et par la même occasion celui qui s'apprêtait a attaquer la jeune femme par derrière.

Elle le remercia d'un hochement de tête tandis qu'il se relevait.

\- Et l'optimisé ? Demanda Thor à Steve qui arrivait vers eux en courant.

\- Un courant d'air, on a eu plein d'ennemis mais j'avais jamais vu ça.

\- D'ailleurs on l'a toujours pas vu, ironisa Edana ce qui fit sourire légèrement Thor.

\- Clint est salement amoché les gars, il va falloir l'évacuer, fit la voix d'Isis par oreillettes.

Ils virent soudain des chars d'assaut approcher, toutes mitraillettes dehors.

\- Je peux ramener Barton dans le Queen Jet, proposa Thor. Faut pas s'éterniser ici.

Pour une fois Edana approuva le dieu, les yeux toujours rivé sur la flopée d'ennemis qui leur faisait face.

Soudain, Isis se téléporta et se retrouva aux cotés de Steve, les mains encore rouge du sang de Barton.

\- Il faut bouger ! Pressa-t-elle a l'attention de Thor, ce dernier acquiesçant.

\- Vous et Stark, récupérez le sceptre, fit le dieu a l'attention de Steve et Edana.

\- Cinq sur cinq, affirma le soldat, regardant dans la même direction que sa disciple.

\- Je crois qu'ils se mettent en place, constat Thor en faisant tournoyer son marteau pour une meilleure prise.

Les jeunes femmes virent Steve poser un genou a terre en levant son bouclier.

\- Ils sont motivés, fit-il avant que Thor n'abatte un grand coup de son arme sur le bouclier de Captain, projetant un éclair ciblé qui détruisit le char, mettant a terre tout ceux de la division.

La terre trembla et les deux blondes furent déstabiliser. Isis posa sa main sur l'épaule de Steve tandis qu'Edana s'accrochait au bras de Thoren attendant de retrouver l'équilibre. Il y eu un moment de gène de la part des deux amies qui s'éloignèrent rapidement des hommes, Isis se plaçant aux cotés de son mentor qui ordonna à Steve et a la Olygane de trouver le sceptre, avant de décoller, Isis dans ses bras pour gagner du temps.

\- _Et tachez de le trouver sans dire de gros mots !_ Intervint Stark ce qui fit pouffer Edana alors que Steve soupirait.

\- Je crois que je vais en entendre parler longtemps, dit-il lasse mais amusé.

Sa coéquipière pinça les lèvres, une moue compatissante mais moqueuse, avant de lui taper dans le dos deux fois d'un air de dire _« courage mon gars ! »_.

Ils se mirent ensuite a courir en direction du repère de Strucker.

Alors qu'ils venaient de franchir les murs de pierre, ils entendirent Natasha les informer que tout était sécurisé, Barton venant d'être évacué par Thor et Isis.

\- Rejoins Banner, répliqua Steve à Nat', une berceuse s'impose.

0o0o0o0

Pendant ce temps Tony avait pénétré dans le bâtiment et s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs du repère d'HYDRA, prudemment, ses yeux s'habituant progressivement a l'obscurité ambiante, des appliques murales diffusait une faible lumière froide. Il longea un long couloir et descendit quelques marches. C'est alors qu'il déboucha sur une immense pièce et son cœur loupa un battement. Sous ses yeux, suspendu aux plafonds, un des monstres aliens qu'ils avaient eu a affronter a New York. Tout autour, des ordinateurs et des créations qui semblaient plus dévastatrice les unes que les autres. Il s'approcha de la créature, observant de plus près ce qui la composait, fasciné et en même temps effrayé. Cela dépasse tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer sur l'organisation qu'ils combattaient. Cette dernière était déterminée a tout détruire...

0o0o0o0

\- Reste là, intima Steve.

\- Quoi ?! protesta la blonde. Il est hors de question que je te laisse seul mener cette mission. Ensemble, depuis le début, c'est ce que l'on s'est dit !

Steve soupira.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, cet homme est dangereux.

\- Raison de plus pour que je reste avec toi, sourit-elle fière d'elle. Je suis en sécurité avec toi. Aller Captain, en avant !

Steve finit par abdiquer devant la témérité de sa partenaire. Ils gravirent donc les étages, éliminant un par un ceux qui tentaient de leur barrer le passage. Steve donna un grand coup de bouclier dans le dernier rempart qui le séparait de son ennemie juré. Le vil homme recula d'ailleurs légèrement lorsque Steve avança vers lui de son imposante stature.

\- Baron Strucker ! Suppôt numéro un de HYDRA.

Edana resta en retrait, ses mains s'embrasant néanmoins. C'était la première fois qu'elle entendait Steve parler avec délectation. En même temps, elle le comprenait, cela faisait des années qu'il attendait de pouvoir les mettre a terre, et aujourd'hui, ils en avaient l'occasion. Ses yeux faisaient la navette entre son mentor et le chef de leur ennemis.

\- Non, officiellement je suis un suppôt du SHIELD, nargua l'homme dégarnit.

Steve se posta a quelques centimètres, tendu.

\- Vous êtes donc officiellement sans emploi, claqua-t-il.

Commençant a sentir la tension monter, Edana fit un léger pas en avant.

\- Ou se trouve le sceptre ?

Strucker sembla enfin noter la présence de la jeune femme. Il l'observa, ses yeux glissant sur le corps de la blonde, s 'arrêtant sur ses mains enflammées. Il voulu s'approcher d'elle, mais mauvais calcul.

Steve se positionna devant sa partenaire, le regard glacial.

\- Je vous conseil de rester loin d'elle, siffla-t-il. _Ou _est le sceptre, répéta-t-il.

\- Ne vous en faite pas, je reconnais ma défaite, vous noterez que j'ai coopéré.

\- Sous le titre d'expérimentation prohibé sur humain bien sur, ironisa le soldat. Combien sont-ils ?

Edana eu juste le temps de voir un mouvement sur sa droite avant de se sentir expulser en bas des escaliers de pierres, le corps de Steve s'écrasant lourdement sur elle avant de continuer a dévaler les marches. Visiblement lui aussi s'était fait renverser.

Ils se relevèrent rapidement et remontèrent les marches mais l'améliorée avait déjà disparu.

\- Il y a un deuxième optimisé, avertit Edana aux autres Avengers alors que son mentor se rapprochait de Strucker.

Ce dernier commenca à parler mais Steve donna un puissant coup de pied sur son bouclier a terre, qui rebondit, assommant Strucker avant qu'il ne le reprenne en main comme si de rien n'était.

Il se retourna vers Edana.

\- Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il inquiet en inspectant sa protégée.

\- T'es lourd, marmonna-t-elle se massant le flanc, là ou Steve l'avait percuté.

\- Je suis désolé...

\- Je plaisante, t'en fait pas, ça va !

\- Tu as vu à quoi elle ressemblait ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Pas vraiment, s'excusa-t-elle. Taille moyenne, plus au moins brune tirant sur le roux... pas eu le temps d'en voir plus que tu m'écrasais déjà.

Son co-équipier fit la moue.

0o0o0o0

Tony entendit soudain la voix de Steve qui les avertissait qu'il avait Strucker. Le milliardaire, les yeux fixé sur ce qu'il avait devant lui annonça :

\- Ok, Et moi j'ai... beaucoup mieux...

Il continua d'avancer dans l'atelier, s'approchant d'une grande armure de metal, semblable a celles qu'il créait. Un crépitement attira son attention et c'est alors qu 'il le vit : le sceptre de Loki.

\- Thor ? Je vois la récompense.

Il n'eu pas le temps de dire autre chose que la femme améliorée, qui l'observait juste avant en cachette avec son jumeau plaçait ses mains près des tempes de Tony, une lumière rouge, identique a celle que produisait Isis s'échappa de ses paumes, pénétrant dans le cerveau d'Iron Man.

Il lui fallut quelques instant mais il finit par sortir de son envoutement, de nouveau seul et s'approcha du sceptre, tendant la main, où vint se greffer son bras d'armure et il se saisit de l'arme de Loki. La mission était accomplie.

* * *

A la semaine pro !


	10. Chapter 10 le calme avant la tempete

Bonjour à tous et a toute

Nouveau chapitre qui fait suite aux événements de la Sokovie. Au programme : un lac, une soirée, et un nouvel ennemi !

**Réponses reviews :**

**DoraFlickFlack : **Hey coucou ! Merci pour ton commentaire ! Pour le moment je continu à poster mais bon pas sur que ça dure bien longtemps mais ent out cas merci cela me fait plaisir de voir que cela te plait !

Hey oui mes petits loups commencent à bien gerer grâce à leurs mentors ! Ahah j'esperais que cette scène fasse rire car moi ça m'a bien fait marrer de l'ecrire, j'imaginais trop Steve en mode gêner et Edana qui en joue ! Ah oui c'est un petit peu le risque avec youtube lol mais contente que tu ai joué le jeu c'est cool ! Alors pour Wanda et Pietro il ne faut pas trop trop en attendre parce que j'ai deja beaucoup à faire avec mes propres persos donc voilà, ils sont là car ils font partis des personnages des films mais je ne vais pas m'attarder trop sur eux désolée ! Mais il faut faire ses choix ^^ En tout cas, je te laisse lire ce chap et encore merci de ton com's ! Enjoy

**Emy Sanders **: Bonjour ! Merci beaucoup d'avoir prit le temps de rédiger cette review qui m 'a fait très plaisir. Effectivement cela me tient à cœur car je veux savoir si ce que j'écris est apprécié ou non et si les gens attendent la suite. Pareil je prends les critiques constructives donc c'est important pour moi ;) Pour le passé de mes caractères cela viendra avec le temps, petit à petit on en découvrira plus. Un petit peu comme dans les films. On ne sait pas tout de suite tout des personnages ^^ Mais cela viendra !

Les duos mentors/disciples sont différents effectivement mais ils s'aiment énormément à leur manière. Ils vont de paire avec les caractères de chacun

Pour les « presque » couple:P ils ne savent rien de leur passé et c'est normal encore une fois on ne sait pas le passé des gens avant de se mettre avec eux. Ils apprennent à s'apprivoiser et cela prend du temps hehe ! Mais oui il va y avoir des moments où ils vont se confier ^^ je l'ai expliqué le but c'est que cela fasse naturel donc ils vont y aller par étape

Pour l'absence de Keith et Caleb je suis déjà contente que tu les apprécies ! Et je promets d'essayer de les intégrer plus, par la suite, parce que là pas mal de chapitres sont déjà écrits et je ne peux pas les modifier mais j'écrirais des passages de leur point de vu pour te faire plaisir et en plus c'est une très bonne idée ^^ Il faut juste que je trouve le bon moment ! Mais ça viendra.

Et enfin pour la chronologie non il n'y aura pas Winter Soldier car cela s'est déjà passé dans mon histoire, regarde dans mon 1er chapitre, je donne ma chronologie ^^ pour mon histoire j'ai fais quelques modif de déroulement donc si tu as des questions là-dessus après avoir vu ma chronologie n'hésites pas !

En tout cas merci ENORMEMENT pour ta review et j'espère que tu liras les 50 prochains chapitres hehe !:P Merci et au plaisir de lire tes prochaines impressions ! Et dsl pour le pavé mais tu m'avais dit bcp de choses ^^

Enjoy à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Le calme avant la tempête**

Lorsque Steve et Edana posèrent le pied sur la soute du Queen Jet, ce dernier décolla rapidement. En un coup d'oeil rapide, la jeune femme s'assura que tout le monde était là et en bonne santé. Isis était penchée sur Barton avec Natasha. Thor en retrait, les bras croisés, avait posé sa cape et discutait avec Steve. Banner quant à lui était assis, un casque sur ses oreilles.

\- Tu vas bien ?

La blonde hocha la tête en observant ses deux frères, qui avaient l'air d'aller bien. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de se tenir distraitement son coté droit, la où Steve l'avait percuté et cela n'échappa pas à Keith.

S'en suivit une dispute à voix basse, la plus jeune refusant de se faire examiner. Les murmures prirent de l'ampleur et atteignirent les oreilles de l'infirmière.

\- Edana, tu es blessée ? S'inquiéta Isis.

La concernée vit Thor et Steve la fixer, le premier la scannant des yeux pour trouver une éventuelle plaie et Steve gêné, se doutant que s'était lorsqu'il lui était tombé dessus. Il s'approcha d'ailleurs d'Isis.

\- Je l'ai percuté lorsqu'on s'est fait attaqué par la femme améliorée, expliqua-t-il terriblement désolé. On a dévaler des marches.

La blonde fit les gros yeux au jeune homme.

\- Et c'est maintenant que tu le dit ?! S'exclama-t-elle, oh mais pousses-toi !

Elle poussa le soldat qui se trouvait trop prêt d'elle, l'empêchant d'aller vers son amie.

\- Mais non, je t'assure ça va ! Tenta de protester la soigneuse alors que la disciple de Thor la tirait pour l'amener près du kit de soin.

\- Pose moi ce haut, ordonna-t-elle.

Edana fit les gros yeux, rougissant.

\- Non mais ça va pas ?! Pis je peux pas, c'est une combinaison, argua-t-elle.

\- Malheur je ne veux pas voir ça, marmonna Caleb ne voulant pas que sa sœur se retrouve a moitié nu devant les autres.

Natasha lui donna un coup de coude qui le fit sourire et il haussa un sourcil provocateur en réponse.

\- Si tu descends la fermeture a fond, tu peux poser uniquement le haut du costume, entendirent-ils Tony dire depuis le siège de pilote.

Isis sourit fièrement avant d'aller chercher ce qu'il lui fallait alors qu'Edana insultait le milliardaire.

\- Ana ! Langage, fit Steve.

\- Tu me saoul ! Fit-elle rageusement.

Pestant tout ce qu'elle pouvait, la blonde, rouge de honte, descendit sa fermeture éclair, ouvrant la combinaison jusqu'à son nombril, enlevant ses manches.

\- Par pitié, râla Caleb en levant les bras au ciel, se détournant de la vision de sa sœur.

Thor ne put s'empêcher de laisser ses yeux couler sur le décolleté de la jeune femme, dévoilant une poitrine généreuse, et un ventre tonique.

Isis qui était près de lui pour se saisir des bandes crêpes se releva et aperçut le visage du dieu qui, avec un sourire nerveux, ferma les yeux, détournant son regard de la soigneuse avant de marmonner dans sa barbe :

\- C'pas vrai... c'est imprimé maintenant !

Isis fronça les sourcils et aperçut soudain son amie qui était à présent en soutient gorge au milieu du Queen jet et elle saisit le comique de la phrase du blond. Elle pouffa de rire. Thor avait déjà un faible pour son amie mais alors là...Elle se ressaisi et rejoignit la blessée.

Elle la tourna et retint un hoquet d'horreur, comme Steve qui s'approcha vivement de sa protégée.

\- Oh mon dieu Ana ! Je suis désolé je...

\- Eloigne toi, fit alors sèchement Isis. Tu en as assez fait je crois.

\- Isis ! S'offusqua Edana, ne comprenant pas la réaction de son amie sachant que Steve n'avait pas fait exprès de la blesser. C'est rien !

\- Rien ?! Tu veux rire ? Tu as un énorme hématome qui s'entend sur tout ton flanc parce qu'il t'a _écrasé _!

Steve baissa les yeux et recula. L'infirmière s'occupa alors, avec des gestes doux, d'appliquer une crème sur le bleu et de bander le buste. Edana s'empressa de remettre sa combinaison et d'aller s'assoir sur un des bancs, près de ses frères. Caleb faisait une drôle de tête et elle suivit son regard.

\- Pourquoi tu regardes Thor comme ça ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Pour rien, repose-toi, fit-il avec humeur, avant de se lever et de rejoindre Tony aux postes de commande.

Isis rangea le matériel et elle aperçut Natasha parler a Banner, voulant visiblement le réconforter, elle entendit quelques brides de leur paroles :

\- On dirait que la berceuse agit de mieux en mieux.

Edana tenta de ne pas écouter mais elle était trop proche aussi.

\- Sans toi il y aurait eu deux fois plus de victime, mon meilleur ami, aurait put être qu'un souvenir, constata Natasha avec un sourire, fière de Banner.

Ce dernier ne partageait visiblement pas son avis.

\- Quelques fois ce que j'ai envie d'entendre n'est pas ce que j'ai envie d'entendre.

\- Quand est ce que tu auras confiance en moi ? Demanda-t-elle sérieusement.

\- C'est d'un autre dont j'ai peur, avoua-t-il.

Edana depuis son siège vit son frère ainé regarder avec insistance la rousse et serrer le poing à ses mots. Elle plissa les yeux, prenant conscience d'une chose... Caleb appréciait beaucoup Natasha.

\- Thor, rapport sur Hulk.

Thor qui se trouvait près de Steve releva la tête, se tournant vers eux avec un sourire, les mains sur les hanches.

\- Les portes de l'enfer raisonnent des hurlements de ses victimes ! Fit-il avec un mouvement de point serré, symbol de puissance masculine.

Natasha se retourna vers lui avec une tête décomposée d'un air de dire _« mais tu peux pas la fermer au lieu de dire des bêtises ?! ». _Banner se prit d'ailleurs la tête dans ses mains, pas du tout réconforter.

Thor tenta de se rattraper, en vain.

\- Non, pas les hurlements des morts, bien sur, ceux, ceux des blessés ! Des, des gémissements, pas mal de murmures...

Steve leva la tête vers le plafond se retenant d'exploser de rire.

\- De plaintes, a cause de tendinite et, et de la goutte...

Isis se passa la main sur son visage, complètement désespérée par son mentor qui ramait.

Tony s'approcha de Thor et de Steve qui discutaient après ce moment de gêne.

\- Va savoir a quoi ce truc a pu servir, fit Steve préoccupé en désignant le sceptre. Et je parle pas seulement des armes. Depuis quand Strucker est-il capable d'optimiser des humains ?

\- On va l'examiner avec Banner avant qu'il ne retourne sur Asgard, vous êtes d'accord ? Fit-il a l'adresse de Thor qui acquiesça. Ça retardera de quelques jours notre fête d'adieu, tu viendras j'espère? Fit-il a l'attention de Thor.

\- Euu oui bien sûr, une victoire doit-être fêté dignement!

\- Ouais... qui n'aime pas les fêtes ? Captain ?

\- Et bien on en a surement finit avec les Chitauris et HYDRA alors oui, ça se fête !

Le milliardaire acquiesça, avant de retourner a l'avant du Queen Jet pour voir où ils en étaient.

\- On arrive les jeunes, fit-il pour les prévenir.

Ils se levèrent, soulagés d'être enfin de retour avec le sceptre. Edana allait pour prendre son sac, mais Thor la devança, s'en saisissant.

\- Laisse moi t'aider.

\- Non ça va, je me débrouille, répliqua-t-elle n'aimant pas être chouchouté, retenant la sangle de l'objet.

Caleb s'interposa soudainement et tira sur le sac.

\- C'est bon, trancha-t-il, c'est_ ma sœur_, je m'occupe d'elle.

Il passa un bras sur ses épaules, l'entrainant avec lui alors qu'Edana lui lançait un regard d'incompréhension. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait ? Elle eu juste le temps de regarder Thor d'une manière désolée, ce dernier restant planter au bord de la soute. Isis arriva à ses côtés et lui donna un coup d'épaule taquine.

\- Bah alors, fils d'Odin, tu prends racine ?

0o0o0o0

\- Isis ?!

Elle ferma ses yeux, sentant les problèmes venir. Elle fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu et continua d'avancer vers son appartement.

\- Isis, s'il te plait !

Ah... il haussait le ton. Elle sentit une main se saisir doucement de son bras tandis que le soldat se plaçait devant elle.

\- Une minute, s'il te plait, insista-t-il, faisant soupirer la blonde.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

\- Te parler. Est ce que ça te dit d'aller boire un verre ? Proposa-t-il, vraiment de bonne fois, en ayant marre de toujours s'en prendre plein la tête par ce bout de femme.

Il la vit hésiter et il s'engouffra dans la brèche.

\- Je connais un bar, il ne servent que des whisky en provenance d'Irlande, fit-il avec un petit sourire.

\- Alors ça Rogers c'est petit !

Elle le vit sourire comme jamais, ses yeux pétillants. Elle eu le souffle coupé, admirant la beauté du soldat pour la première fois, sans s'en rendre compte.

\- Alors ? Demanda-t-il, voyant que la blonde le fixait sans rien dire.

Elle sortie de sa torpeur, se claquant mentalement.

\- Tu voudrais faire ça quand ? Ce soir j'ai quelque chose de prévu avec Thor tu es censé être au courant.

Elle le vit soudain fermer les yeux avec une grimace.

\- Mince, ça m'était sortit de la tête ! Râla-t-il. Apres la soirée de Stark ? Fit-il en espérant qu'elle ne change pas d'avis.

Isis inspira et acquiesça.

\- Super, merci.

\- Ne me remercie pas trop tôt, fit-elle en ouvrant sa porte. Tu risques de le regretter.

Elle la referma sur le soldat, s'adossant contre le panneau de metal, sentant son cœur battre fort dans sa poitrine. Elle posa la main sur son sternum, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle était ainsi. Une petite voix, celle du diable, lui dit _« peut être parce qu'il te plait ? »._

\- Pfff n'importe quoi, répliqua-t-elle a voix haute. Et pis quoi encore ?!

\- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

La blonde fit un bond au son de la voix de son mentor.

\- Oh mon dieu Thor ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas faire ça ! S'exclama-t-elle, une main sur son coeur.

Décidément, elle n'allait pas passer la fin de la journée.

\- Excuse moi, fit-il en se levant du canapé.

Elle le rassura d'un geste de la main avant de se diriger vers son frigo.

-Une bière ?

Il hocha la tête et elle se saisit de deux bouteilles de verres avant de s'assoir près du dieu, qui décapsula les boissons.

Isis s'avachit dans le fauteuil, épuisée.

\- Je voulais te féliciter pour aujourd'hui, c'était remarquable, lui dit-il sincèrement.

\- Tu trouves ? J'aurais pu faire mieux...

\- Non non, c'était parfait, la rassura-t-il. Vraiment.

Elle sourit, heureuse des compliments de son mentor qui signifiaient beaucoup.

Ils ne dirent rien pendant un instant, appréciant le silence après la journée de combat. Isis, au bout d'un moment, trouva son partenaire beaucoup trop silencieux, lui qui d'habitude avait toujours la bouche ouverte, exubérant qu'il était.

\- Ça va ? Fit-elle, voyant un plis entre les sourcils du dieu.

Il sortit de sa torpeur, lui faisant son sourire de _« Non ça ne va pas mais je vais te dire que oui et ça va le faire »._ Isis haussa les sourcils en réponse.

\- Je vais devoir retourner sur Asgard, expliqua-t-il alors.

La jeune femme en aurait lâcher sa bière si celle-ci n'était pas posée sur la table.

\- Tu.. quoi ?! Non, tu ne peux pas faire ça voyons !

Il la vit se lever subitement, continuant de protester, visiblement très affectée.

\- Mais enfin partenaire, cela ne serait pas long, je dois ramener ce sceptre sur ma planète pour qu'il soit mit sous clé et m'assurer que les neuf royaumes sont en paix. Stark et Banner veulent l'examiner durant les trois prochains jours. Cela nous laisse encore du temps !

\- Non, fit-elle la gorge serrée. Tu ne peux pas partir ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser toi aussi !

Thor fronça les sourcils face a cette phrase et se leva, posant ses mains sur les épaules de sa protégée pour la stopper. Il vit alors ses yeux brillants.

\- Hey, fit-il doucement, dégageant quelques mèches de devant ses yeux. Tout va bien.

Elle secoua la tête, sentant les larmes monter. Devant cette détresse, Thor la prit dans ses bras, réfléchissant.

\- Tu sais, Asgard est magnifique pour le commun des mortels, ft-il avec un sourire.

Isis se dégagea un peu, ne sachant pas si elle interprétait bien ses paroles et son ton. Il le lui confirma.

\- Tu pourrais m'accompagner ? Suggéra-t-il.

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

\- Tu... tu ferais ça pour moi ? Demanda-t-elle ne pouvant croire que cet homme exceptionnel était son mentor.

\- Bien sur ! Fit-il de sa voix puissante. Je ne compte pas te laisser si cela te rend si mal. Partenaire non ?

Isis rigola et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, un sourire heureux aux lèvres.

\- Je me prépare et on y va ?

Le dieu hocha la tête et laissa sa protégée aller se préparer pendant que lui même regagnait son appartement. Ils devaient aller chercher Lyra, qui venait passer les trois prochains jour au QG.

0o0o0o0

Les jours qui suivirent, il y eu comme deux clans au seins du QG Avengers. Isis passait son temps avec sa sœur et Thor, ainsi qu'avec Keith, heureux d'avoir sa compagne sous son toit, et de l'autre, Caleb, Steve et Edana. Banner et Stark ne sortaient presque pas du laboratoire, travaillant jour et nuit sur le sceptre et sa composition. Aucun des Avengers ne savait ce qu'ils avaient découvert ou pas, et peut-être que ce n'était pas plus mal...

Vint le troisièmes jour, le soir même, une réception avait lieu au QG. Edana se baladait dans les couloirs, un bouquin a la main, se rendant au salon pour lire. Plongée dans ses réflexions, elle ne vit pas Isis et la percuta de plein fouet.

\- Ana !

\- Oh pardon Isis, fit-elle en ramassant son livre. Ca va ? Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ?

\- Non non ne t'en fait pas. On ne s'est pas beaucoup vu depuis la Sokovie, remarqua-t-elle.

\- Oui c'est vrai.

\- Tu viens aujourd'hui ?

Edana fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas de quoi parlait son amie.

\- Au lac, expliqua Isis avec des yeux éberlués. Keith ne te l'a pas dit ?

La jeune Olygane explosa de rire.

\- Qui ? Ironisa-t-elle gentiment. Je n'ai pas vu Keith depuis trois jours, depuis que Lyra est là. Pis mon frère a un cerveau digne d'une passoire.

Isis rigola.

\- Bon bah maintenant tu sais, on va au lac vers onze heure.

\- Il y aura qui ?

\- Et bien, Lyra, Keith, Caleb, Natasha, commença a énuméré la blonde sur ses doigts, Thor, forcement.

Edana fit la moue, _forcement_.

\- Steve, si il le souhaite, se força a dire Isis, et toi !

\- Ouaaa et bien oui, avec plaisir. Je vais aller prévenir Steve. On se rejoins au lac ?

\- On peut partir en même temps non ? Suggéra la blonde. Et pas besoin de prendre a manger, j'ai tout prévu.

\- Très bien, on fait comme ça alors. À tout à l'heure !

Edana fit donc demi-tour et se posta devant l'appartement de son mentor, scannant son iris, lui permettant de rentrer.

Il était tôt, mais elle était persuadée que Steve serait debout. Elle déboula dans le salon, se stoppant, surprise de ne pas le trouver sur le pied de guerre.

\- Steve ? Appela-t-elle se déplaçant dans l'appartement.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil dans le couloir et remarqua que ses baskets étaient là, il n'était donc pas allé courir. Elle parcourut l'espace, se dirigeant vers la chambre du blond

\- Steve t'es...

Elle stoppa sa phrase après avoir poussé la porte de la chambre du soldat, l'apercevant au milieu de son lit, sur le ventre, son drap recouvrant le bas de son corps.

Elle ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire tendre. Elle entra sur la pointe des pieds, l'observant dormir comme un bébé. Elle s'assit délicatement au bord du lit, et remarqua les traits fatigués de son mentor. Il n'avait pas du dormir beaucoup. Steve ne faisait jamais de grasses matinées. Culpabilisant un peu, elle approcha sa main et la posa doucement sur l'épaule musclé du jeune homme. Pas de réaction.

\- Steve ? Chuchota-t-elle en le secouant doucement.

Ce dernier ferma ses paupières plus fort un bref instant avant de papillonner, tournant la tête a gauche et a droite cherchant la cause de son réveil. Il s'aperçut de la présence d'une tête blonde avec un grand sourire.

\- Edana ? Marmonna-t-il se tournant sur le dos, se redressant un peu contre sa tête de lit. Il y a un soucis ? S'inquiéta-t-il, toute trace de sommeil envolé.

\- Non aucun, le rassura-t-elle. Je voulais juste te demander si tu voulais venir au lac. Isis vient de m'en informer. On se rejoindrais a onze heure. Ca te dit ?

Devant l'enthousiasme de sa partenaire il fit un petit sourire amusé, soupirant.

\- Si ça peut te faire plaisir...

La blonde tapota dans ses mains comme une enfant avant de l'embrasser sur la joue, surprenant le soldat.

\- Merci ! L'entendit-il dire tandis qu'elle disparaissait dans le couloir.

Il sourit, secouant la tête avant de soupirer de nouveau et de se lever pour se préparer. Qu'est ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour elle ?

0o0o0o0

\- Bah c'est pas trop tôt, aller aller ! Pressa Isis en voyant arriver Steve et son amie.

\- Prépare toi, elle va être comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'on soit arrivé, marmonna Edana à son mentor sans le regarder tentant ainsi d'être discrète.

\- Qu'est ce que tu dis toi ? Aboya Isis.

\- Rien rien ! Répliqua Edana prise sur le fait, mettant rapidement son sac dans la jeep 4x4.

Elle monta à l'arrière, échappant à la blonde, qui la regardait les mains sur les hanches.

Elle échappa à la blonde oui, mais...

\- Oh non, ne put-elle s'empêcher de sortir lorsqu'elle tomba nez a nez avec Thor qui lui sourit.

\- Bonjour, fit-il enjoué.

\- B'jour, marmonna Edana attachant sa ceinture, Steve prenant place coté passager.

Ils étaient donc dans deux voitures : Isis au volant, avec Steve, Thor et Edana, et dans l'autre, Caleb, Natasha, Keith et Lyra.

\- Et c'est parti !

Isis tourna le volume de la sono et la musique « break your heart » empli l'habitacle pendant qu'elle démarrait en trombe, un nuage de poussière la précédant.

\- Ouaaa le coup de vieux qu'on vient de prendre, rigola Ana en reconnaissant la musique.

\- Tu m'étonne !

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que vous soyez réellement à plaindre au niveau de votre âge, s'amusa Steve, s'accrochant a la poignée lorsqu' Isis prit un virage un peu serré.

\- C'est vrai ça, vous avez quel âge en vrai ? Questionna la conductrice.

\- J'ai mille cinq cent ans, annonça Thor de sa voix profonde.

\- Oh bordel ! S'exclamèrent les deux femmes, choquée.

\- Non , ce n'est pas possible ?! Gémit Edana soudain blanche.

\- Nous autres Asgardiens n'avons pas la même constitution que vous humains. Nous vivons beaucoup plus longtemps.

\- Ah bah c'est peu dire, ironisa Steve.

\- Et toi ? Fit Edana, tu dois avoir... quoi ? Quatre vingt ans ! Rigola la blonde.

Steve fit un petit sourire.

\- Tu peux rajouter quinze ans, s'amusa Steve.

\- Annnnh mais non ?! S'exclama l'infirmière, tu as quatre vingt quinze ans !? De dieu, mais t'es un fossile !

\- Isis, en toute délicatesse, souffla Edana.

\- Je t'ai entendu !

Elle rit, attrapant son téléphone, fronçant les sourcils en voyant un message qu'elle ne s'attendait pas a recevoir et qui lui tordit le ventre.

\- Tu vas bien ? Demanda Thor discrètement en posant sa grande main sur son avant bras, lorsqu'il avait sentit la jeune femme se tendre et qu'il l'avait vu prendre une couleur blanche face à son téléphone.

Elle hocha la tête, rangeant son portable, inspirant profondément pour calmer les battements de son cœur, une envie de vomir lui tenant les entrailles. Elle se concentra sur le paysage, remarquant qu'au bout de quelques minutes que ce qui l'apaisait se trouvait être la main du dieu, poser sur elle et qui lui caressait doucement la peau. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir et se dégagea, mine de rien pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

Elle aperçut soudain le lac et soupira de soulagement, Isis trépignant déjà sur son siège, affolant Steve qui avait peur qu'elle ne lâche le volant.

\- Ça va, détend-toi papi !

Edana pouffa, passant son bras entre les deux sièges de l'avant pour presser l'épaule de son mentor d'une manière compatissante avec toute fois une moue amusée.

\- Pourquoi je suis venu déjà ?

\- Personne ne t'a obligé, commença a répliquer Isis avec son tact.

\- Ah non hein ! Vous ne commencer pas vous deux, vous me fatiguez sérieux ! S'exclama Edana en sortant de la voiture, claquant la portière, laissant les trois autres figés.

Thor sortit a sa suite et Steve et Isis se regardèrent avant de soupirer.

\- On fait une trêve ? Proposa Steve en lui tendant une main.

Isis fit la moue mais finit par faire un petit sourire, lui serrant.

\- Une _petite_ trêve, corrigea-t-elle.

Steve rit.

\- Va pour une petite alors.

0o0o0o0

\- Voilà, tout est installé, constata Caleb, en pro de l'organisation.

Ce dernier avait disposé les serviettes en patchwork avec les affaires de chacun.

\- Magnifique, pour une fois que tu sers à quelque chose, taquina Natasha, posant son bras sur son épaule, s'appuyant sur lui nonchalamment.

\- Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu.

\- Oui, fait donc ça, plaisanta-t-elle avant de s'assoir en tailleur sur sa serviette.

\- On va se baigner ?! Demanda Lyra, aussi excitée que sa sœur.

\- Hey bah allons-y, marmonna la rousse soudain mal a l'aise.

\- Bye bye les bikinis ? Entendit-elle dire.

Elle se retourna et leva la tête pour voir Steve qui lui souriait, tendant sa main pour l'aider a se relever. Elle s'en saisit, ne disant rien.

\- Hey Romanoff, fit-il de sa voix de soldat tentant d'attraper son regard.

\- Quoi Rogers ?

\- Tu n'as pas a avoir honte avec nous. Personne ne te jugera. On possède tous des cicatrices ici, qu'elles soient visibles ou non.

\- Mais certaines sont plus honteuse que d'autres, contrecarra-t-elle.

\- Depuis quand t'en a quelque chose a faire ? demanda-t-il, curieux de comprendre sa partenaire de combat depuis quelques années.

Il la vit alors regarder en direction de la famille Olygane.

\- Depuis que l'opinion de quelqu'un m'importe, souffla-t-elle.

Steve ne comprit pas de suite, mais il ne dit rien, sachant que si la rousse ne voulait pas en dire plus, il ne pourrai la forcer.

\- Mais tu as raison, finit-elle par dire, passant son tee shirt au dessus de sa tête, dévoilant un corps sculpté par son entrainement intensif, mais également un corps abimé...

Près de sa hanche, là où se trouve les organes vitaux, une cicatrice, épaisse et violacé lui marquait sa peau crème, vestige d'une balle qui avait traversé son corps, la tuant presque.

Steve, qui l'avait déjà vu ne s'en formalisa pas et il lui sourit, alors qu'elle posait son pantalon.

\- Tous à l'eau ! Entendit-il dire voyant soudain Caleb surgir, attrapant la rousse par la taille, la balançant sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac de pomme de terre.

Le soldat entendit pour la première fois la rousse pousser un vrai cris de fille, tandis que Caleb partait en direction de l'eau en courant.

\- Caleb lâche moi ! Hurla-t-elle rigolant a moitié, se débattant, lâche-moi !

Le brun arriva dans l'eau, et lorsque sa course fut ralentit, signe que le lac lui arrivait mi-cuisse il lâcha la russe qui eu juste le temps de crier avant de percuter la surface fraiche de l'étang. Elle ressortie la tête de l'eau l'instant plus tard, inspirant une grande gorgée d'air, sa chevelure flamboyante devant les yeux, elle l'écarta lentement, ses yeux lançant des éclairs a Caleb qui se tordait de rire.

Edana et Isis qui avait vu la scène souriaient, tout en se mettant elles aussi en maillot de bain.

La jeune Olygane vit soudain Steve arriver près d'elle avec un faux sourire. Elle perdit le sien instantanément, reculant, ses mains devant elle.

\- Steve ! Je t'interdits de faire ce que tu veux faire ! Prévint-elle.

\- Faire quoi ? S'amusa-t-il.

\- Steve arrête toi ! Je te jure, je te fais cramer ton short si jamais tu avances encore, tu n'oserais pas ?! Tenta-t-elle de le dissuader, paumes toujours tendue devant elle.

Ce dernier, a sa grande surprise s'arrêta, elle fit donc de même.

\- Non c'est vrai... fit-il mine de réfléchir. Je n'oserais pas... mais lui... si...

Elle eu juste le temps de voir les yeux de son mentor dévier sur quelque chose derrière elle, mais c'était trop tard. Elle se retourna vivement, mais Thor l'attrapait déjà dans ses puissants bras, la soulevant comme une plume, telle une mariée. Comme Natasha, elle cria, martelant de ses petits points le torse du dieu.

\- Non ! Non Thor !

Elle gesticula contre lui voyant l'eau se rapprocher au fur et a mesure. Elle ne put cependant pas s'empêcher de protester en rigolant, gesticulant comme un vers.

\- Non s'il te plait !

Le dieu rigola et s'enfonça dans l'eau, mais contrairement a Caleb, il ne jeta pas la jeune femme. Non... il se contenta d'avancer et l'eau atteignit bientôt les pieds de sa captive.

\- Je vais te tuer ! S'époumona-t-elle, tentant de se hisser plus haut sur le torse du fils d'Odin pour échapper a ce qui l'attendait.

Une fois qu'il fut mouillé jusqu'aux hanches, il tint la jeune femme plus fermement et se baissa, les faisant plonger tous les deux dans l'eau fraiche.

Edana prit une grande inspiration et l'instant d'après, ils se retrouvaient tous les deux immergés. Elle se crispa, le froid mordant sa peau et instinctivement, elle chercha la chaleur du dieu. Ce dernier avait légèrement desserré son emprise, et Edana, agrippa sa nuque, passant ses jambes de part et d'autre de son buste, se collant a lui, comme pour épargner a une partie de son corps de se faire geler.

Thor passa ses bras dans le dos de la jeune femme, faisant aisément le tour de son corps, elle était si petite comparé a lui. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté sous l'eau, et une sensation d'apaisement et de sécurité s'empara de la jeune femme alors qu'elle sentait sa peau se réchauffer au contact de celle du dieu. L'air leur manquant, il déplia ses jambes pour les faire sortir de l'eau.

Isis qui était restée debout sur les serviettes pour observer la scène riait a en avoir mal aux cotes, les cris de son amie avaient été pitoyables. Elle les vit remonter a la surface, Edana accrochée au buste de Thor, ses jambes autour de la taille de son mentor, qui avait l'air d'apprécier, ce qui la fit encore plus rire.

\- Alors comme ça, ça vous fait rire jeune fille, entendit-elle soudain.

Cessant de ricaner, mais conservant un sourire, elle vit le soldat, torse nu, se positionner a ses cotés. Il tourna son buste face a elle, avec une expression sérieuse, avant qu'un petit sourire traverse son visage d'ange. Elle su que c'était son tour.

\- Oh non, fit-elle avec un rire nerveux.

Elle se détourna de lui, voulant fuir en courant, mais elle se sentit agripper par les hanches. Il passa ses bras autour de la blonde et la souleva alors qu'elle se débattait, donnant des coups de pieds dans le but de le faire lâcher prise, en vain.

\- Rogers ! Non ! Arrête !

\- Dans tes rêves Delorme !

Dans cette position, elle ne pouvait voir son visage. Elle ne sentait que son dos, coller contre les abdominaux de Steve.

Il entra dans l'eau, et la tenant toujours, il se laissa couler, sans toutefois lui mettre la tête sous l'eau. Elle inspira, s'agrippant aux avant bras de l'homme tandis qu'elle poussait un petit cris lorsque ses seins furent mouillés.

\- Je te déteste, bougonna-t-elle sans grande conviction, car elle devait reconnaître qu'elle était amusée et surprise que le soldat sache rire.

Il resserra sa prise sur sa taille, plaçant sa tête dans le creux de son épaule, ce qui déclencha une cascade de frisson chez Isis.

\- Pour si peu, souffla-t-il taquin.

La voix de Steve, si près de l'oreille de la blonde, raisonna d'une manière grave et sensuelle. Elle se retient de se coller encore plus a lui, ayant peur que ses hormones lui jouent des tours. Elle posa ses mains sur celles du soldat, entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens pour les écarter de sa taille. Il ne la retint pas et elle s'éloigna sans le regarder, nageant vers Lyra qui elle était tranquillement calé sur le dos de Keith dans l'eau.

Le jeune soldat quant a lui n'avait aucune idée du charme qu'il avait et ne se doutait pas une seconde avoir pu faire frissonner la jeune femme. Cet homme était d'une gentillesse et d'une naïveté impressionnante. Il n'avait jamais été séducteur et ne savait donc pas comment faire pour « draguer » une femme. La chose qu'il ignorait c'est qu'il avait juste besoin d'être lui-meme pour qu'une femme s'intéresse a lui... et c'est ce qui venait de se passer.

Edana qui était accrochée à Thor entendit son amie protester et toujours contre lui elle l'observa se faire entrainer de force dans l'eau par son mentor. Apres un fou rire, elle tourna sa tete et croisa les yeux du dieu qui l'observait. La manière dont il la regardait déclencha un pincement dans son bas-ventre. Jamais elle n'avait vu autant d'admiration dans les yeux d'un homme. Cela la perturba plus que de raison et elle se perdit dans le bleu azur de ses iris.

\- Lâche-moi, souffla-t-elle, ses yeux déviant sur les lèvres de Thor.

\- Je ne te tiens pas, fit-il sur le même ton.

Cette phrase fit redescendre la blonde sur terre. Elle observa alors sa position. Ses jambes étaient nouées fermement autour de la taille du dieu tandis que ses bras étaient passés derrière sa nuque. Effectivement, il ne la tenait pas, ses mains puissantes étaient simplement posée sous ses cuisses pour la soutenir.

Elle se dégagea rapidement, retournant dans l'eau fraiche.

\- La prochaine fois que tu me mets a l'eau, je te tue, claqua-t-elle froidement pour détourner l'attention avant de rapidement nager vers les autres.

Thor loin d'être impressionné sourit bêtement avant de sortir de l'etang rejoignant Isis déjà assise sur sa serviette.

\- Bah alors partenaire ? Captain t'a mise a l'eau ? Taquina-t-il.

\- Aha ah très drôle, t'a bouffé un clown ou quoi ? Bougonna-t-elle. A moins que ça ne soit le fait d'avoir eu tes mains sur Edana qui te fasse cet effet là.

_« Et Bim prends ça fils d'Odin, ça t'apprendra a ne pas me défendre face a Rogers » _

Ce dernier, fronça les sourcils tentant de détourner la conversation en balbutiant presque.

\- Ca va, te fatigue pas, t'as un air niais sur le visage, rit-elle.

Il allait pour répliquer mais la venue des autres le fit taire. Il lança simplement un regard qu'Isis qualifierait de _« Je fais genre je t'en veux tout en faisant semblant de ne pas savoir de quoi tu parles ». _

\- A table ! Annonça Caleb.

Edana lui claqua une petite tape derrière la tête, amusé par son comportement de ventre sur patte. Ironique car elle était pareil. Le gras c'est la vie !

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa tendrement sur le joue, la serrant contre lui.

\- Et on boit ! compléta Isis, sortant une bouteille de rosé de la glacière avec des gobelets et des sandwich pour chacun.

\- Ca m'aurait étonné, plaisanta sa sœur, refusant le verre de rosé.

\- Mon dieu, t'es pas enceinte hein ? S'horrifia Isis.

Keith et Lyra rigolèrent.

\- Mais non ! Simplement je ne suis pas fan de ce vin là, passe moi une bière plutôt.

\- Je préfère, non parce que là je ne suis pas psychologiquement prête, annonça-t-elle.

\- Moi non plus , renchérirent Caleb et Edana ce qui fit rire le groupe d'ami.

Ils mangèrent et burent avec plaisir, appréciant la chaleur de ce début d'été. Keith se chargea de mettre un peu de musique et tandis qu'Edana s'allongeait, calant sa tête sur les cuisses de son mentor, « for you » de Rita Ora joua dans leur oreilles.

\- Alors ? Tu regrettes d'être venu ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Tu n'as pas idée...

\- Menteur ! Je t'ai vu avec Isis, fit-elle discrètement.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Ca a l'air d'aller mieux entre vous, constat-elle, un peu mutine.

\- Si le fait qu'elle ne m'ai pas encore insulté peut être considéré comme un progrès alors oui...

\- Arrête, tu exagères Steve ! Rit-elle face au comportement borné de ses deux amis.

\- Je comptais lui parler autour d'un verre demain mais je pense que ça pourrait être une bonne idée d'aller marcher avec elle aujourd'hui et en profiter, expliqua-t-il, se confiant à sa protégée ne sachant pas vers qui d'autre se tourner.

Elle se redressa.

\- Je pense que ça pourrait être une bonne idée, approuvât-elle, regardant Isis, qui apprenait à Thor a jouer au bière bong entouré de Caleb, Natasha, Keith et Lyra...

\- Il vaut peut-être mieux que je le fasse rapidement... marmonna-t-il avec un froncement de sourcil alors qu'Isis buvait un verre de wisky cul sec, Thor ayant gagné.

\- En effet oui, pouffa Edana.

\- Aller viens ! Fit-il, se levant tendant ses deux mains qu'elle saisit. Le premier a l'eau !

Le soldat parti alors en courant.

\- Hey ! C'est de la triche !

Elle courut derrière lui pour le rattraper. Les autres les virent passer comme des flèches, riant comme des enfants. Ils haussèrent les épaules avant d'eux aussi se jeter a l'eau, s'éclaboussant, tentant de se couler mutuellement. Bientôt, Caleb hissa Natasha sur ses épaules, et Keith hissa Lyra et les deux commencèrent une bataille. Natasha eu le dessus, faisant tomber la femme aux cheveux auburn. Si quelqu'un lui aurait demandé, Natasha aurait sans aucun doute dit que c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi bien, aussi elle-même. Elle était entourée de ses amis. Oui, a l'heure d'aujourd'hui elle pouvait le reconnaître. Ces personnes étaient ses amis, elle en avait marre de toujours dresser un mur entre-elle et les autres. Elle voulait vivre. Son regard se porta sur Caleb qui coulait son frère, leur jeune sœur s'interposant, riant aux éclats. Ces gens là étaient devenu sa famille.

0o0o0o0

Alors que tout le monde retournait aux serviettes pour se reposer, Steve se saisit doucement du poignet d'Isis qui se stoppa.

\- Est ce que cela te dit de marcher un peu avec moi ?

Il la vit ouvrir la bouche mais il prit les devants.

\- Je sais qu'on avait prévu de parler demain, mais on est bien ici non ? Et pour me faire pardonner de ne pas t'emmener boire un Wisky d'Irlande, je peux en compensation t'offrir une bière qui se trouve dans la glacière, fit-il avec humour.

A sa surprise Isis rit, secouant sa tête, hésitant encore. Lorsqu'elle croisa son regard bleu, empreint d'innocence et de gentillesse elle ne put dire que :

\- Va pour une ballade et une bière de la glacière.

\- Je reviens tout de suite, attends moi.

Il se dirigea vers leur coin de repos et se saisit d'une bouteille, mais il grimaça lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'elle était chaude...

\- Attends, intervint Keith s'en saisissant.

L'instant d'après, une fine pellicule de givre recouvrait la bouteille.

\- Et voilà, sourit-il, fraiche a souhait !

\- Et ben... impressionnant, reconnu le soldat avant de le remercier et de retourner auprès d'Isis.

Il lui décapsula avant de lui tendre et de commencer a marcher tranquillement autour de l'étang. Ils marchaient pieds nu, appréciant la sensation de l'herbe dense sous eux. Ils n'osaient pas parler. Isis se contentait de regarder l'eau scintiller alors que le soleil commençait a décliner. Des enfants jouaient ça et là, certains refusant de rentrer chez eux, d'autres s'éclaboussant dans l'eau avec de grands sourires.

Steve lui ne regardait qu'elle. Il la détailla pour la première fois. Jamais il n'avait été aussi près d'elle aussi longtemps sans qu'elle ne lui crie dessus ou lui reproche quelque chose. Il découvrit alors qu'elle dégageait beaucoup de sérénité. Il observa ses traits fins, ses lèvres fines ainsi que ses grands cils, qui bordaient des iris bleutés. Ses cheveux blonds doré se balançaient sur ses épaules, encore humide de la baignade. Ses yeux glissèrent alors plus bas... Il observa sa poitrine ronde, enfermée dans son haut de maillot de bain et il se ressaisit.

\- Je... mmm... fit-il en se raclant la gorge ne sachant comment commencer.

Elle tourna sa tête vers lui avec ses grands yeux, attendant la suite.

\- Je sais que tu ne m'apprécie pas trop, avoua-t-il en regardant ses pieds, continuant de marcher calmement. Mais j'aimerais savoir pourquoi ?... Je ne t'ai jamais rien fait mais pourtant tu...

\- Je ne te déteste pas, le coupa-t-elle rapidement, se sentant bête de ne pas avoir controlé sa bouche.

Steve écarquilla les yeux, ne s'attendant pas à cette réponse.

\- Ne fait pas cette tête, reprit-elle retrouvant son caractère. Simplement, tu es a l'opposé de moi. Tu veux toujours tout contrôler, toujours tout mesurer, et je ne suis pas comme ça, souffla-t-elle. Enfin... tout dépend pour quoi, se reprit-elle.

Et peut-être que c'était là le soucis. Ils se ressemblaient là-dessus.

-...Je n'ai jamais aimé qu'on me dicte ma conduite ni que l'on m'impose des changements...acheva-t-elle.

\- Je ne le fais pas pour te faire du mal Isis, au contraire.

\- Je sais bien, s'exclama-t-elle un peu désespérée, sachant qu'ils n'allaient pas se comprendre. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que le fait que tu me reproche de boire, de sortir... ça me rend dingue...

Steve ne répondit rien, comprenant son point de vu, mais n'arrivant pas a croire que seule ces raisons étaient la cause de son comportement envers lui.

\- Je reconnais ne pas être le plus drôle des hommes... fit-il un peu penaud. Mais pourquoi m'avoir reprocher ce qui était arrivé a Edana ? Tu m'as empêché de l'approcher en prétextant que « j'en avais fait assez ». Elle est ma partenaire, je tiens énormément a elle, jamais je ne pourrais lui faire du mal...

\- Je le sais, souffla la blonde, prenant conscience de sa dureté envers le soldat. Je m'excuse pour ces paroles. C'est ma manière a moi de me protéger.

\- De quoi ? Demanda-t-il perplexe.

\- De toi.

Isis se mordit la langue, se maudissant encore une fois de ne pas avoir réfléchit avant de parler.

\- Enfin de ce que tu représentes, tenta-t-elle de se rattraper. Tu fais toujours ce qu'il faut, les bons choix, tu réfléchis avant d'agir, tu es exaspérant ! Finit-elle en jettant sa canette de biere dans une poubelle, ce qui lui permit d'éviter le regard du soldat.

\- Oui je vois, souffla le Captain.

Isis soupira intérieurement, il avait mordu a l'hameçon.

\- Pourtant Edana déteste les ordres aussi, reprit-il.

\- Edana et toi vous vous entrainez ensemble, vous combattez ensemble, cela n'a rien a voir. Et pis, Edana est beaucoup plus droite que moi en ce qui concerne l'alcool, s'amusa la blonde.

\- Sauf quand tu lui fais boire une demi bouteille de Jack, rit-il en repensant a la fois ou lui et Thor les avait retrouvé dans le gymnase.

Isis explosa de rire et poussa le soldat avec son épaule, ce qui le fit sourire.

\- Quoi ? Fit-il, c'est vrai !

\- Je ne l'ai pas forcé ! S'offusqua la blonde tentant de se défendre.

\- Bien sur que si, provoqua Steve avec un grand sourire.

Elle écarquilla la bouche, ne sachant que dire.

\- Mais.. mais.. ah non mais ça c'est la meilleure, fit-elle avec une mine faussement indignée.

Elle le poussa alors avec ses deux mains, voulant le faire tomber dans l'étang, sauf qu'il ne bougea pas.

\- Vraiment ? Tu veux me noyer ici ?!

\- Qui sait ? Joua-t-elle avec un regard plus séducteur, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

\- Mademoiselle Delorme... je n'ai donc de nouveau pas le choix !

Il se saisit soudain d'elle, la portant dans ses bras avant de la faire voltiger dans l'eau, et de plonger lui aussi.

Il s'approcha d'elle et cette dernière en remontant a la surface s'agrippa aux épaules larges du soldat, riant et le maudissant a la fois.

\- J'ai bu la tasse espèce de brute !

\- Excuse-moi, je ne connais pas ma force, mentit-il faussement désolé.

\- Frimeur, on croirait entendre Thor.

\- Tiens donc, c'est surprenant... se moqua-t-il.

Isis nagea en direction du bord et sortie gracieusement. Le soldat ne put s'empêcher d'admirer sa chute de reins et ses fesses rebondit. Il sorti a sa suite, et il reprirent le chemin inverse pour revenir aux autres.

\- Finalement, je me suis peut-être trompé sur toi, avoua-t-elle.

Il fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas.

\- Tu n'es peut-être pas aussi sérieux et froid que je voulais le croire.

Elle lui fit un sourire sincère avant de marcher vers Lyra, qui lisait les pieds dans l'eau. Le Captain eu une expression d'enfant la veille de noël. Il était heureux d'avoir eu autre chose qu'une insulte, mieux que cela, c'était presque un compliment !

Cette journée était vraiment au dessus de ses espérances. Espérons qu'elle se termine aussi bien.

Il ne savait pas a quel point il avait tord...

0o0o0o0

\- Ca va être l'heure les enfants, annonça Natasha. Si on veut avoir le temps de se préparer pour ce soir, il est déjà dix sept heures.

\- Très bien, on remballe tout le monde !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Chacun reprit ses affaires et regagna les voitures, des souvenirs pleins la tête et des mines réjouis. Cela n'allait pas durer.

Alors qu'Edana ouvrait sa portière, une bride de conversation entre Isis et Thor lui parvint aux oreilles.

\- Il va falloir que je prenne beaucoup d'affaires non ?

\- On ne s'habille pas de la même manière sur Asgard, ne t'en fait pas tu auras tout ce qu'il te faut.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, comprenant le sujet de conversation. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et elle claqua si fort sa portière que Steve sursauta alors qu'il s'apprêtait a grimper sur le siège passager. Edana fit le tour de la voiture et tomba sur Isis et Thor, surpris par le bruit.

\- C'est quoi ces conneries ?! Explosa-t-elle.

\- Attends Edana je...

\- Toi tu la ferme ! Hurla-t-elle a Thor ne se contrôlant plus. Vous partez ?! Fit-elle se tournant vers son amie.

\- Il y a un soucis ? Demanda prudemment Steve qui venait de contourner la voiture, posant une main sur l'épaule de sa protégée, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait.

\- Effectivement oui, cracha la blonde. Il semblerait qu'ils partent sur Asgard sans même nous avoir avertit !

Isis se recroquevilla devant le regard de son amie, un mélange de colère, mais surtout de tristesse et de déception. Elle voulu s'approcher et s'expliquer mais la soigneuse se blinda.

\- Non c'est bon. Pas besoin de justification, c'est vrai que Thor et toi vous êtes comme les doigts de la main maintenant, ironisa-t-elle glaciale.

\- Arrête, souffla Isis détestant le conflit surtout avec son amie.

\- Arrêter quoi ? De dire la vérité ?! Tu aurais pu m'en parler ! Tu le connais depuis quoi ?! Trois mois ? Et moi ?! Ca fait cinq ans et tu ne m'a rien dit. Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu comptais partir sur autre planète avec un prétendu dieu ! Explosa Edana, les larmes lui montant un peu aux yeux.

\- Excuse-moi, je voulais t'en parler mais...

\- Mais tu as préférer te confier à lui, claqua-t-elle en désignant Thor, son ton n'exprimant plus que déception. Tu sais quoi ? Pas de soucis, vas-y. Ca fera un con de moins sur cette terre, termina-t-elle en parlant de Thor.

Sans leur laisser le temps de réagir, elle tourna les talons se dégageant de la main de son mentor, regagnant la voiture de Natasha.

Steve quant à lui resta planté devant les deux, son regard se durcissant a l'encontre du blond.

\- Tu comptais nous en parler quand ?

\- Cela s'est décidé il n'y a pas longtemps, Isis ne voulait pas rester ici, je lui ai proposé de m'accompagner, s'expliqua-t-il.

\- Et bien tu n'aurais pas du, on est une équipe, les décisions on les prends ensemble, surtout ce genre de chose.

\- Eu sinon j'ai mon mot à dire ? Tenta la blonde.

Steve la regarda, ne voulant pas encore une fois déclencher une dispute mais cela semblait inévitable.

\- Cela ne te concerne pas uniquement Isis, je suis responsable de vous ici.

\- Tu vois ! C'est ce que je déteste chez toi ! Tu n 'es pas mon père, tu n'as pas a te sentir responsable de moi !

\- Oh vraiment ?! Et si tu meurs ?! Humm ? que crois-tu que je ressentirais?! Je suis le capitaine de cette équipe, je ne veux perdre aucun membre !

Isis ne répondit rien. Que pouvait-elle répondre. Steve soupira, baissant les épaules.

\- Rentrons... On parlera de tout ça après la soirée...

La jeune femme ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et alors qu'elle allait pour prendre place au volant Steve la retint.

\- Est-ce que je peux conduire ? Si les flics nous...

\- ça va, j'ai compris.

Elle tendit ses clés et monta a l'arrière. Le soldat regarda Thor, pas franchement aimablement.

\- Je te pensais plus réfléchit que ça pour un futur roi.

Sur ces mots il s'assit au volant.

0o0o0o0

Le trajet du retour s'était fait en silence dans les deux voitures. Edana n'avait rien dit aux autres qui avaient bien vu que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais elle estimait que ce n'était pas a elle de dire a Lyra que sa sœur allait se faire une petite viré d'un temps indéterminé sur Asgard une planète a des milliers d'années lumière de la leur.

Ses frères n'avaient rien dit. Caleb avait simplement tendu sa main vers l'arrière depuis le siège avant et cette dernière avait passé la durée du trajet a la lui tenir, s'y accrochant comme on s'accroche a une bouée en pleine mer.

A peine arrivée, la jeune femme était sortie de la voiture, montant les escaliers quatre a quatre, avant d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre et là elle explosa. Les objets les plus proche voltigèrent et le mur sur lequel elle était appuyée prit soudain feu. Elle se décala rapidement, prenant conscience de ce qu'elle venait de faire et elle se concentra pour arrêter les flammes qui avaient atteint le plafond.

Une fois que cela fut fait, elle se laissa glisser, les yeux dans le vague. Elle resta là un moment, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son amie ne lui avait rien dit... Et Thor ! Ce dernier qui tentait de la séduire alors qu'il avait prévu de partir, quel mufle, il était bien comme les autres ! Elle finit par se lever et alla prendre une douche pour se préparer.

0o0o0o0

Alors que la blonde venait d'enfiler sa robe de gala que Tony lui avait fait parvenir car il savait qu'elle n'allait pas y penser, sa sonnette retentit.

Elle arrangea ses cheveux et une fois prêt de la porte elle pu voir sur son petit écran LCD la personne qui se tenait de l'autre coté, elle aussi en tenue qu'elle ajusta nerveusement. La soigneuse soupira, fermant les yeux une seconde avant d'ouvrir et de tomber sur deux grands yeux bleus.

\- Salut, souffla Isis avec un petit sourire, attendant de se faire envoyer paitre.

\- S'lut...

\- Je peux entrer ?

Edana se décala, laissant la voie libre. L'infirmière entra, les mains jointes.

\- Tu es magnifique, fit-elle alors.

Edana baissa les yeux sur sa tenue.

\- Tony a un peu forcé sur le décolleté...

\- Tu es parfaite, affirma Isis sincèrement.

\- Pas autant que toi, répondit Edana en désignant son amie.

En effet, cette dernière portait une robe faite de paillette rouge sang, fendu sur le coté gauche dévoilant ses longues jambes. Le décolleté était léger, fait de plis souple, tendis que son dos était ouvert jusqu'à mi dos. Des talons de la même couleur ornait ses pieds. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon lâche.

Il y eu un moment de gêne, et Isis ne tint plus.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas t'en avoir parlé, lâcha-t-elle.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Isis ! Enfin, on se connait depuis si longtemps, ici au début on était que nous quatre, on s'est toujours soutenue, toujours tout confié et là, tu ne m'as rien dit, pourquoi ? Pourquoi est ce que Thor est celui qui a du te proposer de partir ?

\- Je... je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle. Lorsque l'on est rentré de la Sokovie, il m'a appris qu'il allait devoir partir et, j'ai paniqué. Mais vraiment, l'air me manquait et je me suis sentie encore abandonné, je ne voulais pas qu'il me laisse... Il m'a alors proposé de partir avec lui et je n'ai pas réfléchit, j'ai dit oui...Tu sais, il compte beaucoup pour moi. C'est la première fois depuis longtemps que je compte pour quelqu'un a ce point, quelqu'un qui partage ma vie, mes craintes, il est mon meilleur ami, avoua-t-elle. Et a ce moment là, c'est lui qui était là et je ne me vois plus vivre sans lui a mes cotés, tu comprends ?

Edana souffla, comprenant le point de vue de son amie car elle-même ne pourrait plus vivre sans Steve près d'elle au quotidien, il était devenu son pilier, un tout autre que sa famille ou Isis, mais tout aussi important.

\- Je comprends, il n'empêche que tu aurais du m'en parler. On ne parle pas de partir en vacance au bord de la mer, mais sur une planète totalement inconnue...

\- Je sais, excuse moi Edana.

La jeune femme la prit dans ses bras, lui confirmant qu'elle ne lui en voulait plus. Isis soulagée la serra fort.

\- Je te promets que je reviendrais rapidement, murmura-t-elle émue.

Edana hocha la tête, une larme roulant sur sa joue. Elles se séparèrent et sourire en voyant dans quel état elles se mettaient.

\- Tu as réellement traité Thor de con quand même, plaisanta Isis pour détendre l'atmosphère, faisant exploser de rire Edana.

\- J'irais m'excuser, marmonna-t-elle, gênée.

0o0o0o0

\- Qu'est ce qui nous a échappé ? souffla Tony, une fois de plus perplexe que cela ne fonctionne pas.

Ce dernier fixait le sceptre, le menton dans sa main et le front plissé. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver ce qui clochait. Cela devrait fonctionner.

\- Vous devriez aller vous préparer pour vos invités. Je vous contacterais si il y a de nouveaux développements, affirma Jarvis toujours aussi prévenant.

\- Merci vieux.

\- Amusez-vous bien monsieur.

\- Comme d'habitude, affirma Stark sur un ton fatigué.

Le geni quitta le labo laissa les ordinateurs tourner. Quelques bip se firent soudain entendre avant que le programme ne s'affiche fonctionnel, puis... tous les ordinateurs devinrent noir.

0o0o0o0

La fête battait son plein, dans une des immenses salle de réception du QG Avengers. Le sol noir brillait, reflétant les spot qui pendaient au plafond de l'immense pièce qui était divisée en plusieurs niveaux. Des petits fauteuils, canapés étaient disposés un peu partout, et deux bars permettaient à la multitude d'invités de se servir. Tous portaient des tenues élégantes et souriaient, une coupe de champagne ou un cocktail a la main.

Thor se trouvait au milieu de plusieurs hommes et contait ses exploits comme lui seul savait le faire. Il portait ses cheveux attaché, avec une veste bordeaux longue, très élégante. Par dessous, un tee-shirt noir ainsi qu'un pantalon de la même couleur. Les habits de terriens lui allait a merveille.

A écouter : Unconditionally de Katy Perry

Quant à Steve, il jouait au billard vêtu de sa veste de cuir marron. A ses cotés, un homme noir, souriant, jouait avec lui. Cette personne, un dénommé Sam était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un meilleur ami depuis que Steve avait été poursuivit par HYDRA. C'était a cette période qu'il avait découvert que son meilleur ami, Bucky était vivant, amélioré, tout comme lui, et perdu... Son ami d'enfance avait faillit le tuer, puis l'avait finalement sauvé avant de disparaître dans la nature. Peu de personnes savait que depuis ce jour là, lui et Sam était en quête de l'ancien sergent Barnes. Même Edana ne le savait pas encore.

Caleb était accoudé au bar tandis que Natasha, vêtue d'une chemise blanche et d'une jupe noir faisait le service. L'homme brun ne pouvait détaché ses yeux de la jeune femme alors qu'elle discutait gaiement avec lui. Un peu plus loin Keith était en pleine argumentation avec Tony. Thor se joignit a eux, sous les yeux de Maria Hill qui arbitrait la conversation.

C'est à ce moment là qu'Isis et Edana choisirent de faire leur apparition. Leur regards balaya la salle, cherchant les Avengers des yeux. Isis sentit un regard sur elle et la seconde d'après, elle rencontrait le yeux de Captain America.

\- Eh bin, souffla Sam admiratif. C'est qui ces deux là ?

\- Garde tes mains dans tes poches, répliqua Steve ne pouvant retirer son regard d'Isis.

Le temps sembla s'être arrêté et ce n'est qu'au bout de longues secondes, que leur regards se séparèrent, Isis prenant le bras de son amie pour descendre les marches, rejoignant Tony, Thor, Maria et War Machine.

Edana releva la tête, et ses yeux accrochèrent ceux de Thor, qui ne l'avait pas lâché une seule seconde depuis qu'il l'avait aperçut. La jeune femme était vêtue d'une robe bleue nuit a paillette, semblable a celle d'Isis. Elle s'arrêtait mi-cuisse, s'évasant dans un mouvement fluide. Le décolleté descendait sur sa poitrine, la mettant plus qu'en valeur. Ses talons claquaient alors qu'elle s'approcha de groupe, ne voyant que lui.

Les deux jeunes femmes arrivèrent au hauteur des autres, et elles sourirent.

Tony désigna Edana d'un mouvement de bras.

\- J'ai un goût certains, fit-il de manière théâtral.

La jeune femme pouffa, levant les yeux au ciel avant de lui donner une accolade rapide.

Thor ne put s'empêcher, lorsque la femme recula prêt de lui, de passer sa main dans son dos, la stabilisant.

\- Ravissante, dit-il, dévisageant le visage de poupée de la blonde.

Cette dernière rougit et se décala pour échapper au toucher du dieu qui avait laisser comme un picotement là ou ses doigts l'avait effleuré.

\- Alors ? Demanda War Machine, où est Pepper ?

Maria Hill choisit ce moment pour mettre les deux pieds dans le plat.

\- Mais, je ne vois pas Jane ! Où sont donc ces deux femmes ?!

\- Et bien Pepper est une chef d'entreprise.

\- Et je ne sais même pas dans quel pays se trouve Jane, avoua Thor avec un petit sourire.

Edana en revanche avait perdu le sien et fronça les sourcils. Mais de qui parlaient-ils donc ?!

\- Ses travaux sur la convergence en ont fait une des premières astronomes au monde ! Venta le dieu avec fierté.

La soigneuse serra la mâchoire et croisa le regard d'Isis qui avait légèrement pâlie. Ah ! Il y avait donc bien anguille sous roche. D'ailleurs, lorsque qu'Isis croisa les iris vertes de son amie, elle plongea la tête dans son verre, buvant une gorgée en regardant ailleurs alors que le duel de coq continuait.

\- L'entreprise que Pepper dirige est la plus évolué de toute la planète... une vrai réussite !

Tout le reste du groupe ne savait quoi dire ni qui défendre, mais Maria jeta un coup d'oeil amusé a Terrence d'un air de dire_ « et voilà qu'il se la mesure maintenant ...». _

\- Il paraît qu'il songe a offrir à Jane un... un prix Nobel !

\- Ouais, intervint l'agent du Shield, elles doivent être très occupées, car elles aiment tellement ces réunions virils, ironisa-t-elle avant de se rendre compte de sa phrase et de faire mine de tousser, se rattrapant : De testostérone ! Corrigea-t-elle.

\- A vos souhait, une pastille de menthe ? plaisanta le meilleur ami de Tony alors que Maria préférais s'éclipser avec lui pour ne pas dire d'avantage de bêtises.

\- Ouais, mais Jane est meilleure, acheva Thor avec un grand sourire et la volonté d'avoir le dernier mot.

Isis ferma les paupières un instant devant la débilité profonde de son mentor à cet instant.

\- Bien ! Parfait, s'exclama alors Edana n'y tenant plus. J'imagine qu'elle est parfaite, sur ce j'ai besoin d'un verre et de parler a Steve, claqua-t-elle avant de vivement se diriger vers son mentor qui avait posé sa veste de cuir, dévoilant une chemise bleu azur foncé qui mettant en valeur ses yeux.

\- Ca va ? Demanda-t-il voyant la tête de sa protégée.

\- On ne peut mieux ! J'adore quand deux hommes vantent les mérites de leur femmes comme si on n'existait pas ! Fit-elle avec une ironie mordante.

Steve préféra ne pas insister et tendit un verre a la jeune femme tout en la présentant.

\- Edana, je te présente Sam, Sam, voilà Edana, elle est ma coéquipière, fit-il fièrement.

Les deux jeunes gens se serrèrent la main.

\- Enchanté Sam ! Steve ne m'a pas dit qu'il avait des amis, taquina-t-elle, ce qui fit rire le noir et levé les yeux au ciel du concerné

\- Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment !

La jeune femme rit.

\- Ca a du être une sacrée bagarre en Sokovie, j'aurais aimé en être !

\- Si j'avais su que c'était un combat d'arme a feu je t'aurais appeler tout de suite, plaisanta le soldat, tendant son bras à la blonde pour monter les escaliers.

\- Non non, ne t'en fait pas je ne regrette rien, rit Sam. J'espère qu'il te ménage, fit-il a l'attention d'Edana.

Elle fit un petit sourire en coin avant de regarder son mentor avec amusement. Ce dernier haussa les sourcils amusé.

\- Oui, il est très prévenant, avoua-t-elle sincèrement. Et sinon, que fais-tu dans la vie Sam ?

\- Et bien, j'étais un soldat, j'ai pris ma retraite et je me contente parfaitement de rouvrir des dossiers de personnes disparues en fait. La vengeance, c'est votre monde.

Edana cru déceler un sous entendu destiné à Steve en ce qui concernait les dossiers, mais elle ne dit rien, souriant simplement.

Ils surplombaient a présent la soirée depuis la coursive intérieur.

\- Votre monde est cinglé, rajouta-t-il en regardant en contre-bas.

\- Je me contente de peu.

\- Je ne sais pas comment je dois prendre ça, plaisanta la blonde.

Ils rirent et continuèrent de discuter tranquillement. Steve constata que sa protégée buvait un peu trop rapidement son cocktail, signe qu'elle était contrariée... Il regarda rapidement vers Isis. Elle était assise près de son mentor et lui souriait.

Steve déglutit, lui aussi était contrarié. Ils allaient devoir abordé cette histoire de virée sur Asgard...

0o0o0o0

Au fur et à mesure de la soirée, chacun passa du temps avec les autres. Steve finit par rejoindre Isis et Thor, accompagnée d'Edana qui s'assit près de son amie. Elle trinquèrent, descendant leur énième cocktails.

Thor venait de sortir une petite fiole de sa poche et en versait dans un verre sous le regard perplexe du Captain et de plusieurs convives.

\- J'en veux bien une petite goutte, demanda un autre homme âgé.

\- Oh non non mon cher, refusa Thor versant le liquide. Cet elexir a vieillit dix siècles...

Il tendit le verre à Steve qui regarda la boisson avec curiosité avant de la renifler.

\- Dans des futs façonnés avec le bois de la flotte de Grunol. Elle n'est donc pas recommandée aux mortels, acheva le dieu avec un sourire.

Edana vit Isis trépigner.

\- N'y pense même pas, lui souffla la soigneuse, faisant retombé la joie de son amie comme un soufflé.

\- Hey Blondie ! C'est pas toi qui va me faire peur, intervint un vieux à casquette avec des lunettes noires. Allez envoi !

Thor regarda Steve qui haussa les sourcils avec un petit mouvement de tête.

Le dieu jeta un coup d'oeil a Isis et Edana, cette dernière ne le regardant pas une seconde.

\- Très bien, consentit l'héritier d'Asgard.

Il versa de nouveau quelques gouttes dans un verre de Whisky qu'il tendit au vieux. Il le descendit d'une traite. Les effets ne se firent pas attendre. Il bascula vers l'avant, manquant de s'écraser sur la table.

Ses voisins le retinrent alors qu'il se mettait a marmonner, rigolant tout seul.

\- Je l'avais dit...

Ils mirent le vieux debout et les autres l'aidèrent à sortir, mais avant de disparaître, le quatuor l'entendit marmonner à moitié conscient :

\- Excellsior...

Ils explosèrent de rire, avant que Steve et Thor ne trinquent. Edana sourit secouant la tête de gauche a droite, amusée par le comportement de son mentor.

\- Je te préviens, je ne te ramasse pas si tu tombes !

\- Je te remercie Ana ! Fit-il semblant de s'offusquer avant de boire cul sec avec le dieu.

Les femmes attendirent, impatiente, en haleine, mais rien ne se passa.

\- Pfff c'est pas drôle ton truc, bougonna Isis.

\- Il t'en faudrait plusieurs je pense avec ta condition, mais je te garantis que cela devrait te faire plus d'effet que l'alcool des mortels, s'amusa Thor.

\- Oui non mais ça va, c'est bon ! Tu ne veux pas non plus nous le saouler si ?! S'énerva Edana avant de se lever et de s'éloigner a grands pas.

\- Qu'est ce que j'ai fais ? souffla Thor ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle semblait lui en vouloir.

Isis qui avait parfaitement compris ne dit rien, regardant d'un air désolé son ami désemparé, tout en s'avouant qu'il avait vraiment mit les deux pieds dans le plat tout à l'heure en parlant de Jane. Il tenait réellement a l'opinion de la soigneuse. Steve reposa son verre pour suivre sa protégée mais Isis le retint.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je gère, reste avec Thor, amuse toi pour une fois, lui conseilla-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

Elle partie a la suite d'Edana, slalomant dans la foule. Elle trouva son amie assise aux cotés de son frère Caleb, accoudé au bar. Ce dernier avait l'air tout chamboulé alors que Natasha contournait le comptoir avant de disparaitre.

\- Ana ? On peut aller papoter ?

\- Tout dépend de quoi tu veux papoter, marmonna-t-elle.

\- Rhooo arrête de faire ta tête de bourrique ! Aller viens !

La blonde regarda son frère qui l'encouragea avec son regard mutin. Elle soupira avant de se lever, de passer coté barman et de se servir une vodka avec des glaçons.

\- Voilà, on peut y aller.

Elles sortirent par une des baies vitrés et s'assirent sur les fauteuils du jardin extérieur, appréciant la fraicheur du soir. Les lampadaires qui entouraient le quartier diffusaient une lumière jaune apaisante et des papillons voltigeaient autour, se brulant par moment les ailes...

\- Alors ? Tu vas m'expliquer ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, esquiva Edana en prenant une gorgée de sa boisson. Une trop grande gorgée.

\- Vraiment ? Je croyais que l'on s'était disputées tout à l'heure parce que je t'avais caché quelque chose, fit Isis avec impact. Dit moi ce qui te met dans cet état. C'est ce dont parlait Thor ?

Edana rit jaune.

\- Je me fiche totalement de qui ou de quoi il parlait, mentit-elle.

Son amie haussa les sourcils, attrapant son regard. Elle vit Edana fermer les yeux et soupirer avant de regarder au loin, passant ses mains sur ses cuisses, nerveuse. On y était.

\- J'ai reçu un message aujourd'hui... commença-t-elle, sa voix se serrant automatiquement. C'était Johann, avoua-t-elle, ce nom lui arrachant la langue.

Isis pinça les lèvres, comprenant enfin a quel point son amie devait souffrir et pourquoi elle était autant a fleur de peau. Cet homme lui avait fait vivre un enfer. Il l'avait détruite psychologiquement.

Mais elle l'avait aimé...

\- Il disait vouloir me revoir, qu'il ne m'avait jamais oublié et que je lui manquait...sauf qu'une de mes amies m'a appris dans la foulée qu'il allait être père. Ca m'a fait un choc. Cela m'a dégoûté. Pourquoi lui a-t-il le droit de construire quelque chose après tout le mal et les séquelles qu'il m'a laissé ? Et pourquoi revenir alors qu'il va construire une famille ?! Et a coté de ça, Thor me fait de l'oeil alors qu'il est avec cette Jane ! J'ai vraiment l'impression que tous les hommes sont pareil et j'en ai ral le bol de n'être qu'un objet de distraction. Je voudrais compter, réellement compter pour une fois. Etre celle que l'on choisit et que l'on chéri. Je voudrais que l'on parle de moi comme Thor parlait de Jane, avec de la fierté dans les yeux et dans la voix...acheva-t-elle un peu émue.

\- Pour Johann, je ne peux rien te dire si ce n'est que la roue tourne et qu'il faut que tu fasses ton deuil. Il faut que tu avances, et que tu t'ouvres aux autres même si cela n'est pas simple et... tu pourrais le faire avec Thor justement. Attends laisse-moi finir, fit-elle en voyant Edana vouloir protester. Thor n'est pas avec Jane. C'est finit depuis plusieurs mois déjà, avoua-t-elle.

Edana eu une expression d'incompréhension sur le visage.

\- Mais enfin... pourquoi il n'a rien dit ?! Pourquoi parler d'elle comme de sa partenaire aux autres ?! Et avec autant d'admiration ?!

\- C'est la première femme avec qui il a réellement été, avec qui il s'est impliqué même lorsqu'une galaxie les séparait... Il l'aime et l'aimera toujours mais d'un amour different a présent. C'est une amie qui lui ai chère mais je peux t'assurer qu'il ne la regarde plus comme il...

Isis ravala sa langue et Edana demanda la suite.

\- Non enfin ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il ne l'aime plus d'amour et que donc ce n'est pas un salopard qui cherche quelque chose avec toi alors qu'il a une femme, se rattrapa la blonde.

En effet, elle jugeait qu'Edana n'était pas prête a entendre que le dieu la regardait comme on regarde la huitième merveille du monde, surtout que lui-meme n'en avait pas conscience. Elle était trop sur la défensive, trop méfiante et repliée sur elle-même pour entendre cela.

\- Ouais... murmura la blonde. Enfin bref, je m'excuse si j'ai été désagréable encore une fois mais entre ça, et ton annonce de départ, cela me faisait beaucoup...

\- Ne t'en fait pas, répliqua Isis la serrant dans ses bras. On rentre ?

Elles ouvrirent de nouveau la baie vitrée et rejoignirent les autres. La soirée était déjà bien avancée et les derniers invités s'en allaient. Bientôt il ne resta plus que les Avengers originels : Thor, Tony, Steve, Barton, Natasha et Banner. Maria Hill était restée ainsi que la collaboratrice médecin de Banner qui avait tendance a dévorer le dieu des yeux. Le quatuor composé des trois Olygane et d'Isis s'assirent sur un même fauteuil, en face de Thor et Steve.

Lyra embrassa tout le monde, donnant une énorme accolade a sa sœur. Elle devait rentrer chez elle, une grosse journée l'attendait le lendemain et son week end chez les Avengers touchait à sa fin.

Happy la raccompagna et les Avengers se détendirent sur les fauteuils, se mettant a discuter de tout et de rien, le marteau de Thor trônant sur une des tables basse au milieu du groupe d'ami.

\- C'est du chiquet ! Disait Barton jouant avec une baguette de batterie, a l'attention de Thor.

\- Ah non ça n'a rien a voir, répliqua-t-il tendant une bière à Steve

Barton imita alors la voix grave de Thor d'une manière très théâtrale qui fit rire le groupe.

\- Quiconque saura s'en montrer digne aura le pouvoir du maaarteauuuu ! Te fou pas de moi c'est du chiquet !

Thor ne pu s'empêcher de rire avant de designer son marteau de la main.

\- Et bien je vous en prie, j'aimerais voir ça.

Edana jeta un regard a Steve qui lui, sourit amusé.

\- J'y vais ! Dit Barton tandis que Tony l'encourageait.

\- Attention ça va faire mal, se moqua Terrence.

\- Clint, la semaine a été rude, on t'en voudra pas si tu arrives pas à assurer, taquina Stark avec sa voix posée.

Isis lui donna un coup de coude en pouffant. Il lui fit un haussement d'épaule en souriant d'un air de dire « quoi ? C'est vrai ».

\- Vous oubliez que j'ai vu comment vous faite, fit Barton avec assurance.

Thor fit un grand sourire sans dévoiler ses dents, hochant la tête qui voulait clairement dire « Vas-y je te regarde ! »

Il se saisit alors du pommeau, le groupe retenant son souffle. Mais... Barton tira, soufflant comme un boeuf avant de rire nerveusement.

\- Et... je ne sais vraiment pas comment tu fais, s'avoua-t-il vaincu avec un petit rire.

\- Mon silence est assez évoquent ? Intervint alors Tony.

\- Je t'en prie, Tony ! Montre-nous !

Tony se la frima un peu avant de tenter a son tour de soulever le mythique marteau mais rien ne vint. Et pourtant, Thor lui avait affirmer qu'il deviendrait roi d'Asgard si il le soulevait !

\- Attendez.

Il parti chercher le bras de son arme qui lui permettait d'avoir une puissance mécanique mais rien ne vint. War machine se joignit a lui, lui aussi équipé, mais encore une fois, l'arme ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

Edana et Isis se resservirent un verre particulièrement amusées par ce combat de coq, tandis que Caleb tentait sa chance, en vain.

\- Non mais tu l'as collé à la glue ce truc ou quoi ? Plaisanta Keith qui se garda de tester sa force.

Même Banner essaya et tenta de faire sortir Hulk mais il eu seulement en grognement de guerre peu flatteur qui fit rire tout le monde. C'est alors que Steve regarda Thor avant un sourire, se levant.

\- Aller Steve ! Encouragea Edana soudain très très intéressée.

\- Wouuuu wouuu, fit Isis, quelque peu grisée.

\- Aller Captain ! S'exclama Terrence.

Le soldat releva ses manches avant d'agripper la poignée du marteau a deux mains et de tirer. Cela dura une microseconde et personne ne le vit a part Thor, Isis et Edana, mais le marteau bougea. De manière infime, mais il bougea et les jeunes femmes virent Thor se décomposer en une micro-seconde. Le Captain tira de nouveau, mais rien ne se passa. Il leva alors les mains en signe d'abandon et le dieu rigola nerveusement en secouant sa tête de gauche a droite. Peut-etre que les filles avaient vraiment beaucoup trop bu !

Caleb désigna enfin la rousse.

\- Natasha ? Proposa Banner avec un sourire.

\- Oh non, je ne cherche pas la réponse a cette question, fit-elle avec humour.

\- Edana, essaie donc, plaisanta Steve.

\- Je passe mon tour !

\- Moi aussi, avant que vous demandiez, devança Isis.

Le groupe rigola de nouveau. L'ambiance était chaleureuse et tout le monde se sentait en sécurité, bien. Ils étaient en famille. Isis sourit a Thor chaleureusement, pendant que Caleb regardait Natasha sourire et rire. Steve passa son bras autour des épaules de sa protégée qui avait prit place a ses cotés.

\- Sans offenser l'homme qui a refusé d'être roi, c'est truquer, bougonna Tony qui s'était levé.

\- C'est d'la merde ! Renchérit Clint en donnant une tape dans le dos du milliardaire.

\- Steve, appela Maria, il a dit « merde », c'est un gros mot !

Le concerné ferma les yeux, blasé.

\- Alors tout le monde est au courant ?!

Edana lui tapota l'épaule faussement compatissante, sa moue hilare confirmant ses pensées.

\- Il y a un truc sur la poignée hein ? Demanda le milliardaire réellement intrigué. Un code de sécurité ? Quiconque possède les empreintes de Thor, en gros c'est la traduction littéral ?

Le dieu se racla la gorge avant de se lever.

\- Euuum oh et bien c'est une théorie absolument fascinante mon ami, la mienne est plus simple, fit-il en attrapant son arme, la soulevant comme on soulève sa bière avant de le faire sauter dans sa main. Vous n'en êtes pas digne, déclara-t-il.

Tout le monde fit des « Oh » indigné ou secoua la tête amusés par l'ego du dieu, bien qu'il n'ai pas tout a fait tord.

Soudain il y eu comme un ultra sons qui leur vrilla les tympans. Thor qui allait pour boire une gorgée de sa bière se ravisa, plissant les yeux, tandis que les autres grimaçaient, se bouchant les oreilles.

Tony sortit un de ses nombreux gadgets qui lui permettait de gérer tout l'électronique de la maison, cherchant ce qui pouvait clocher. Mais ils eurent bientôt la réponse, et cela glaça le sang des nouveaux Avengers. Un râle se fit entendre, suivit de bruits métalliques similaire aux pas de Tony lorsqu'il était en armure d'Iron Man... Sauf que ceux-ci étaient lents, angoissant... C'est alors qu'ils virent arriver une des machines de fer du milliardaire. Ses câbles pendaient autour d'elle, déversant un liquide visqueux au sol.

\- Non... commença-t-elle d'une voix robotique masculine entachée, se tournant face aux Avengers. Comment pourriez-vous être digne ?

Le robot fit deux pas dans leur direction, un de ses bras pendant mollement tandis que l'autre s'agitait légèrement, illustrant ses propos.

\- Vous êtes _tous_ des tueurs, continua-t-il de sa voix d'outre-tombe, englobant d'un geste ceux présents dans la pièce.

Steve, droit comme un piquet, commençait réellement a sentir le danger venir. Sans quitter des yeux le robot, il appela Tony.

\- Stark ?

Edana regarda ses frères une micro-seconde, bien trop effrayée a l'idée de lâcher des yeux leur ennemi plus longtemps. Le cœur d'Isis s'accéléra dans sa poitrine, et elle croisa le regard inquiet et froid de Thor qui hocha presque imperceptiblement la tête pour la rassurer avant qu'il n'analyse la position d'Edana sans même s'en rendre compte.

Stark appela Jarvis, mais il n'y eu pas de réponse.

\- Je suis navré, je dormais, fit le robot regardant à droite puis a gauche avec un mouvement saccadé très angoissant. Ou plutôt... j'étais un rêve.

Sa tête se tourna rapidement pour regarder Tony. Ce dernier regarda de nouveau son portable.

\- Reboot, demanda-t-il plus pressé. Une armure doit être défectueuse...

Il appuya rapidement sur une touche de l'écran.

\- Oui, terrible... j'étais empêtré dans des...

L'armure chercha ses mots tout en regardant son « corps ».

\- Dans... Dans des ficelles. Il a fallut que je tue l'autre, avoua-t-il alors.

Caleb avala sa salive, bougeant légèrement pour se rapprocher de Natasha

\- Il était gentil.

\- Tu as tué quelqu'un ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander le mentor d'Edana, tout amusement disparu de ses traits depuis l'apparition de cette chose.

\- J'aurais bien fait autrement mais le monde réel nous confronte a des choix douloureux.

\- Qui t'a envoyé ? Demanda Thor avec aplomb.

La voix de Tony raisonna soudain, comme étouffé. Cela venait de la machine ! _« je vois une super armure, protégeant le monde »_

Le concerné écarquilla les yeux, effrayé a l'idée de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Les autres en revanche étaient perdus, ne comprenant pas du tout ce qu'il se passait et la phrase de Tony qui avait visiblement été enregistrée.

\- Ultron ! S'exclama subitement Banner, cherchant le regard du milliardaire pour confirmation, avec qui il avait travaillé ses trois précédents jours sur le sceptre et le projet Ultron. Il n'y avait que lui et Stark au courant.

\- En cher et en os ! Enfin non, pas encore, pas dans cette... chrysalide...

Tout le monde regarda les deux scientifiques avant de se jeter des regards mutuel, cherchant a voir si une personne comprenait l'enjeu de ce qui se passait.

Thor raffermit sa prise sur son marteau.

\- Et je suis prêt, fit Ultron.

Edana qui s'était levée en même temps que son mentor vit Isis et Maria se relever lentement elles aussi, prêtes a affronter la menace qu'ils avaient devant eux. L'agent du SHIELD arma son pistolet qu'elle avait gardé sous sa robe. Chacun des Avengers se préparait, sentant l'attaque venir.

\- J'ai une mission...

\- Quelle mission ? Osa la rousse.

\- Paix à notre monde, annonça alors l'IA

Le mur derrière lui implosa en plusieurs endroits, les armures de Tony fonçant sur eux. Steve eu un reflex rapide et balança la table basse d'un violent coup de pied sur l'une d'entre elles, mais il se fit quand même renverser. Isis et Maria se jetèrent au sol pour les éviter. La brune commença a tirer, tentant de viser une des armures.

Thor, qui avait bondit devant Edana pour la protéger de son corps, envoya un des robots a l'autre bout de la pièce d'un puissant coup de marteau. La blonde se plaça a ses cotés et fit apparaître une boule de feu qu'elle projeta sur l'IA mais cette dernière l'évita et l'énergie vint impacter une des baies vitré de l'étage, la faisant exploser. Les Avengers se mirent en mouvement pour tenter d'échapper aux attaques, Tony cherchant de quoi se défendre sans son armure. Chacun était au prise avec son adversaire et Keith s'agrippa a la cheville d'un ennemi qui passait au dessus de lui. Il décolla et tenta de la faire geler mais il n'eu le temps de congeler que le mollet avant qu'il ne se fasse attraper par son col de chemise et envoyé valser sur une des étagères de la pièce, écrasant au passage Steve qui se trouvait derrière. War machine passa au travers d'une vitre, tombant plusieurs mètres plus bas, sonné.

Isis rejoins Thor alors qu'Edana courait pour aller aider Steve a se relever. Les armures envoyaient des salves d'énergies destructrices et tous cherchaient a se mettre a couvert. Caleb courait avec Natasha devant lui. Elles sauta par dessus le bar et il fit de même, tombant sur elle dans son élan. Il y eu un moment de flottement alors qu'elle appréciait le poids du jeune homme sur elle. Le moment fut rompu lorsqu'ils entendirent un grognement provenant de sur le bar. Banner. La rousse passa son bras, se relevant un peu et l'attrapa par la veste le tirant pour le faire tomber de l'autre coté. Il s'écrasa a leur coté, fronçant les sourcils face a Caleb, a quatre patte sur le corps de la russe.

\- C'est pas ce que tu crois ! Commença Natasha.

\- Devient pas vert, demanda l'ainé des Olygane.

\- Vous en faites pas, répliqua-t-il, regardant au dessus de lui pour surveiller les IA.

Tony qui venait de se faire éjecter, aperçut enfin quelque chose qui pourrait lui servir. Il rampa pour attraper une sorte de tourne vis, tandis que l'agent russe décrochait le pistolet qui était sous le bar.

\- Ça va Steve !?

Edana souleva l'armoire a l'aide de son frère pour dégager son mentor.

\- Ouais ça va et toi ? Demanda-t-il inquiet, l'inspectant rapidement.

\- Grâce a Thor oui !

\- Attention !

Keith leva ses mains et un mur de glace apparu, se dirigeant droit sur l'IA en vol, la piégeant a deux mètres du sol. Edana n'attendit pas et courut pour s'en approcher avant qu'elle ne se libère de sa prison. Elle grimpa sur la glace montant prudemment jusqu'au robot. Une fois a sa hauteur, elle plaça ses mains sur le metal du crane, seule partie émergente et il fondit, tuant le robot. Elle se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol.

\- Est ce que tu viens réellement de lui cramé le cerveau ? Demanda Steve pas peu fière.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire en réponse

Pendant ce temps, Isis avait décollé et contre-carrait les attaques de son adversaire a l'aide de bouclier et d'onde d'énergie. Elle reçu une détonation mais d'un revers de main la dévia, faisant exploser le deuxième bar et toutes les bouteilles.

\- Et merde, gémit-elle.

\- Isis ! appela Steve.

La blonde regarda en sa direction et il lui fit fit un grand signe de bras. Elle comprit ce qu'il voulait sans qu'il n'ai besoin de parler. L'IA revint sur elle en force et a l'aide d'un champs d'énergie, elle la bloqua avant de l'envoyer violemment en direction du soldat qui sauta dessus s'agrippant a son dos. Le robot tenta de se stabiliser pendant que Rogers frappait de toute ses forces sur le plastron. Subitement, elle fit marcher ses réacteurs, les propulsants contre le mur, Steve grogna de douleur lorsque son dos percuta la surface. Il en lâcha sa prise et s'écrasa sur le bar avant de terminer sa chute au sol. Caleb, Banner et Natasha sortirent de leur cachette, grimpant les escaliers, Ils se firent tirer dessus mais la rousse riposta avec son arme, les deux hommes derrière elle. Ils avancèrent et Caleb la devança, projetant sa main en avant. Des filaments d'électricité en sortirent, avant de venir percuter leur adversaire qui se fit griller les circuits.

Tony qui s'était armé couru le long de la balustrade avant de sauter sur le dos de son armure en vol.

Le dieu du tonnerre se défendait contre une autre et il avait réussi a l'acculer contre un mur. Il esquiva un de ses coups, ripostant avec deux plus puissants, avant de lui attraper la jambe et de l'envoyer valser en contre bas, au pied d'Edana.

Cette dernière releva la tête, indignée.

\- Tu pourrais faire attention ! S'exclama-t-elle, la faisant bruler d'un revers de main avant de le rejoindre rapidement, prenant une vue d'ensemble sur la pièce.

\- Ils ont pris le sceptre, constat-t-il alors.

En effet, la blonde regarda le laboratoire de Tony dont les vitres avaient été détruites, laissant voir la pièce. L'objet de valeur n'y était plus, ce qui fit jurer la jeune femme.

Ils virent soudain passer Tony, sur le dos de son robot.

\- Une minute, une minute ! Je gère !

Edana fronça les sourcils le voyant tourner son tourne vis dans les rouages de la machine qui répétait un message en boucle _« nous venons vous aider, nous venons vous aider ». _

\- C'est bon, ça va comme ça ! S'agaça le milliardaire de sa propre création.

Il enfonça profondément le tourne vis, déconnectant l'armure qui s'écrasa au sol, Tony avec.

\- Hey ! Hula Clint pour interpeler le soldat, quelques mètres plus loin.

Ce dernier avait récupéré le bouclier de Steve et lui balança. Le soldat l'attrapa au vol avant de l'envoyer sur le dernier robot, le coupant en deux, répandant des pièces de metal de partout. Les Avengers soufflèrent, fatigués du combat.

\- Impressionnant, spectaculaire. fit alors Ultron qui n'avait pas bougé. Navré, je sais que vous avez de bonnes intentions mais vous ne les mettez pas a exécution.

Steve s'approcha de l'IA, tout comme les autres qui se trouvaient le plus proche. Isis redescendit au sol délicatement, se plaçant près du soldat. Thor et Edana arrivèrent restant légèrement en retrait.

\- Vous voulez sauver le monde, mais vous ne voulez pas qu'il change, comment sauver l'humanité, sans lui permettre... d'évoluer ?

Chacun observait et écoutait Ultron, prenant conscience de sa folie, mais aussi de son esprit.

La machine eu un rire froid avant de prendre le buste d'une des armures qui avait était détruite.

\- Avec ça ? Fit-il ironique. Ces... pantins ?

Il lui écrasa le crane, faisait crépiter ses circuits, avant de la balancer au sol comme une vulgaire chose.

\- Il n'y a qu'un chemin vers la paix : l'extinction des Avengers.

Sans prévenir, Thor qui en avait plus qu'assez de ces menaces, propulsa son marteau qui explosa l'armure d'Ultron.

Avant qu'il ne s'éteigne, ils purent l'entendre murmurer :

\- Je n'ai besoin d'aucun humain...

Le silence empli la salle dévastée.

\- Je crois qu'on va devoir remettre Asgard, souffla Thor, l'adrénaline coulant toujours dans ses veines.

Isis hocha la tête, encore choquée de ce qui venait de se passer. Tony se redressa, et pour une fois eu peur. Peur de ce qu'il avait créée.

* * *

Tadaaaa ! Bon et bien Ultron est là et le voyage sur Asgard est légèrement reporté... Dites moi vos impressions, est-ce que vous aimez ? Est-ce que vous appréciez le rapprochement d'Isis et Steve et de Thor et Edana ? Je vous écoute, lachez-vous !


	11. Chapter 11: Ce sont mes épaves

Bonjours mes petits Vengeurs !

Je vous prie de m;excuser pour le rythme de publication décousue mais j'étais en plein exams et entretien alors j'ai eu un mois bien chargé, d'où le retard, mais ça y est je vais enfin recommencer à avoir une vie sociale et du temps pour publier régulièrement à condition toujours que les personnes échanges avec moi sur ce que je publie (sur ce point il y a encore des améliorations à faire...) Enfin sur ce voilà le chapitre post bataille avec Ultron. Je vous laisse apprécier !

**Réponse reviews :**

**Emy Sanders : **Salut toi ! Merci de ta review je suis vraiment contente que ce chapitre t'ai plut, quand je l'avais écrit j'avais aussi beaucoup aimé décrire ces moments de complicité naissante au lac ^^ Effectivement Caleb et Natasha se rapproche et c'est un duo que j'aime beaucoup, Nat mérite de l'affection ! En ce qui concerne les visions je te laisserai découvrir par toi même mais je pense que tu ne seras pas déçue hehe ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !

**Hanninanie : **Salut petite nouvelle ! Comme ton com's m'a fait chaud au cœur ! Je suis vraiment heureuse de voir que tu apprécies mon introduction de 4 nouveaux perso parce que comme tu l'as si bien dit, ce n'est pas forcement chose aisé de les faire s'intégrer tout en conservant un « temps » de parole égal pour presque tout le monde ! Donc vraiment je suis contente d'y être apparement arrivée:) Et tu m'as fait rire par rapport aux couples ! C'était effectivement le but de semer un peu le doute au début mais tu as bien compris ! Encore merci pour les compliments sur mon style d'écriture cela me touche vraiment ! J'espère ne pas te décevoir par la suite ! Et enfin en ce qui concerne la pression... noooooon je ne l'ai pas du touuuuut maintenant mdr (hyper ventilation!) ! Non ne t'en fait pas je plaisante, je vais faire mon max pour que tu te sentes à chaque fois aussi bien en fin de lecture ! Au plaisir de te retrouver chaque semaine ! Je te laisse lire ce nouveau chap ! Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Oui mais ce sont mes épaves**

A la suite de cet événement, Thor ne perdit pas de temps, et tenta de rattraper Ultron, tendit que Natasha explorait les dossiers, prenant conscience de l'énormité du problème. Il avait tout exploré, internet, dossiers classifiés...

\- Il doit plus en savoir sur nous que nous-même, déclara-t-elle.

\- Il est dans vos dossiers, il est sur internet ! Et si il voulait accéder à des informations plus... excitantes ? Suggéra alors Terrence se tenant le bras sur lequel il était tombé.

Les nouveaux Avengers relevèrent vivement la tête, tout comme Maria qui s'enlevait un morceau de verre planté dans son pieds.

\- Les codes nucléaires, souffla-t-elle.

\- Les missiles, tilta la veuve noir, il a dit qu'il voulait notre mort.

Steve qui jusque là était silencieux se réveilla.

\- Il a rien dit de tel, fit-il remarqué. Il a dit _extinction_.

Effectivement, la nuance était là...

\- Il a aussi dit qu'il avait tué, remarqua Barton.

\- Mais a part nous, il n'y avait personne, releva Caleb assis sur un des bureaux, Natasha à ses cotés.

Tony s'avança au centre de la pièce.

\- Il y avait quelqu'un.

Edana fronça les sourcils pendant qu'il projetait une image holographique à l'aide de son téléphone.

Apparu au milieu de la pièce une forme ronde, comme un assemblage de pièces, de couleur orangé. Mais quelque chose clochait, cela semblait éclaté, dissocié, comme si l'assemblage en question avait implosé.

Steve croisa ses bras, Banner s'approchant de la forme, ouvrant ses bras montrant son incompréhension.

\- Mais où est-il ?

C'est là que cela fit tilt. Edana vit Isis porter une main à sa bouche, horrifiée. La disciple du soldat déglutit, sentant la tristesse l'envahir. Elle chercha du réconfort auprès de Steve qui passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Jarvis était notre ligne de défense... Il aurait éteint Ultron, c'est logique, réfléchit-il à voix haute.

\- Non, Ultron aurait très bien pu assimiler Jarvis mais ça... ce n'est pas de la stratégie, c'est seulement...de la rage, analysa-t-il.

Soudain, Edana vit Thor arriver en tenue Asgardienne, marteau en main et il ne semblait pas de bonne humeur. Il marcha vivement en direction de Tony avant de le saisir par la gorge, le soulevant comme on soulève une brindille.

\- Thor non ! Fit Isis se redressant du bureau contre lequel elle s'était appuyée.

\- C'est contagieux... ironisa Barton faisant référence à la rage dont Ultron avait fait preuve envers l'IA de Tony.

\- Si vous le disiez avec des mots, provoqua Tony, restant calme malgré sa position.

\- Je ne manquerais jamais de mots pour vous qualifier Stark, parla Thor plutôt calmement en comparaison de la situation.

Steve qui allait pour calmer le jeu fut devancé par Edana qui se décolla de lui, allant à la rencontre des deux hommes.

\- Thor !

Elle posa son bras sur celui du dieu qui fixait toujours celui qu'il tenait pour responsable de leur problème. Il dévia finalement son regard sur les yeux de la blonde qui lui demandait silencieusement de lâcher cet homme, qu'elle appréciait énormément, malgré son ego surdimensionné.

Il fit un bruit sourd, signe de son mécontentement, mais relâcha Tony qui trébucha un peu en arrière, se massant la gorge.

\- Le légionnaire ? Demanda Steve presque imperturbable.

\- Il a fait plus de cent kilomètres, j'ai perdu sa trace mais il allait vers le nord, répliqua Thor, ses yeux toujours braqués sur Tony alors qu'Edana ne l'avait pas lâché, de peur qu'il ne lui saute de nouveau dessus. Et il a le sceptre, rajouta-t-il, sa voix plus sourde que d'habitude. Il va falloir se remettre a sa recherche.

\- Encore un mauvais génie, constata la rousse les bras croisés. Faut se débarrasser d'Ultron.

\- C'est un euphémisme, rajouta Keith.

Soudain une voix qui avait tendance a horripiler Edana leur parvint.

\- Je n'y comprends, rien, vous avez conçu ce programme, fit la collaboratrice scientifique de Banner. Pourquoi essaie-t-il de nous tuer ?

\- C'est moi ou elle se prends pour une Avengers ? Marmonna de mauvaise humeur Isis faisant sourire Steve intérieurement.

Tony qui s'était accoudé a un des bureaux, leur tournant le dos se mit alors a rire nerveusement. Banner secoua sa tête avec de gros yeux voulant lui intimer d'arrêter. Thor se rapprocha de nouveau du milliardaire.

\- Tu trouve ça drôle ?! Demanda Thor avec un sourire ironique.

Edana se positionna de nouveau au coté du dieu, le retenant par le poignet.

\- Non ! Non ? Je ne pense pas que ça le soit ! Hein ? Vous trouvez ça épouvantable ? L'est -ce vraiment ? L'est ce vraiment ? Oui !

\- Ces circuits ont grillés, constata Isis.

\- Ca l'est épouvantable !

Le dieu s'avança encore plus près.

\- Thor s'il te plait, murmura Edana.

A sa surprise il s'arrêta.

\- On aurait pu l'éviter si vous ne jouiez pas a des jeux que vous ne maitrisez pas !

\- Non non, je plaisante, en fait c'est drôle. Est ce que c'est si dur de comprendre qu'on avait _besoin_ de ça ?

\- Tony ? Tenta de nouveau Banner, n'aimant pas le conflit. Ce n'est peut être pas le moment d'en parler...

\- Vous voulez rire, alors c'est réglé ? S'exclama le brun. Vous vous roulez en boule dès que quelqu'un grogne ?

Thor se détourna un instant souriant nerveusement, tout en caressant la taille d'Edana au passage dans une tentative de la rassurer qu'il n'allait pas de nouveau perdre le contrôle. Ce geste fit s'envoler des papillons dans le ventre de la blonde, qui néanmoins resta au contact du dieu qui n'enleva pas sa main de ses reins.

\- Seulement lorsque j'ai crée un robot de..

\- On était loin du but, le coupa Tony, est-ce qu'on avait une interface ?

Banner fit une petite moue signifiant que oui, plus ou moins...

\- Vous avez bien fait quelque chose, intervint Steve qui commençait a perdre patience. Et vous l'avez fait ici. Les Avengers ne devait pas être comme le SHIELD.

Isis fronça les sourcils ce qui n'échappa pas a Steve qui clarifia :

\- L'ancien Shield, je t'expliquerais.

La blonde hocha la tête, se concentrant de nouveau sur la conversation.

\- Vous vous rappelez que j'ai trimballé une ogive nucléaire dans un trou de verre ? Fit alors le milliardaire d'un geste de la main, désignant le plafond, mimant son exploit a new York. Sauvé New York ?

\- Ça me revient pas, ironisa Terrence. Première nouvelle.

\- Vous avez oublié ? Une armée d'ennemi extra-terrestre nous a attaqué par un trou dans l'espace !... et on se trouvait cent mètres plus bas...

Les quatre nouveaux Avengers se regardèrent, se rappelant parfaitement ce jour. Ce jour ou leur vie avait basculé, qu'ils avaient découverts qu'un tout autre monde existait, et qu'il en faisaient partis...

Même le dieu ne répondit pas, se contentant de fermer son poing sur les reins de la blonde, agrippant légèrement sa robe.

\- On est les Avengers, dit alors Tony, faisant relever la tête de tout le monde. On peut appréhender des trafiquants d'armes les doigts dans le nez mais... ce type de menace... C'est quitte ou double. Comment vous espérez l'affronter ?

Il y eu un moment de flottement ou chacun se regarda. Puis Steve fit un pas en avant.

\- Ensemble.

Edana prit une inspiration, des frissons lui parcourant la colonne. Tony fit aussi un pas dans sa direction, le visage grave.

\- On perdra, annonça-t-il.

\- Et bien ça aussi on le fera ensemble, répliqua le soldat.

Les autres hochèrent la tête, bien d'accord avec les paroles de leur Capitaine. Si ils devaient mourir, alors il se battraient et mourraient ensemble. Il n'y avait pas d'autre alternative. Ils étaient les Avengers. Nouveaux et anciens, il n'y avait plus de différence.

0o0o0o0

C'était simple, il fallait trouver Ultron afin d'attaquer avant lui. Il fallait avoir le dessus, ce a quoi les Avengers se préparèrent durant les jours qui suivirent. Jamais Edana et Steve ne s'étaient autant entrainés. Elle pouvait clairement sentir son désir de retrouver cette menace dans chaque coup qu'il portait. Tony ainsi que Thor et Isis se chargeaient de réduire le monde, afin de trouver leur ennemi, et il leur était apparue que la Sokovie pouvait être le premier lieu a explorer. Mais avant de foncer tête baissées, il leur fallait un plan, et des atouts, chose que Tony se chargea de faire : Costumes, gadgets de défense, nouveaux programmes pour l'Iron légion et... remplacer Jarvis... Lorsqu'ils ne s'entrainaient pas, le groupe essayait de vivre normalement en attendant de passer à l'action.

\- Ok et là je suis censée relâcher ? Demanda Edana pas rassurée.

\- Voilà, mais doucement hein !

La blonde hocha la tête, regardant devant elle pendant que Steve enlevait ses mains des siennes, sans toute fois s'éloigner d'elle. Elle fit vrombir la moto et relâcha l'embrayage, cette dernière démarrant doucement.

-Ça marche ! S'exclama-t-elle avec un immense sourire ce qui fit rire Steve qui garda ses mains au dessus des siennes au cas où.

\- Ok maintenant accélère, légèrement !

Edana s'exécuta, prenant un peu de vitesse, Steve trottinant à coté.

Il s'arrêta et laissa son apprentie avancer toute seule. Il fit un énorme sourire, alors qu'elle tournait doucement au niveau du plot, revenant vers lui. Elle freina, abaissa la béquille et descendit de l'engin avant de sauter dans les bras de son mentor, sautant sur place.

\- J'ai réussi ! J'ai réussi ! Ah c'est trop bien !

Au loin, derrière les grandes baies vitrées, Isis souriait, bras croisés Thor se posta à ses cotés, adoptant la même position,. Ses yeux se portèrent sur Edana contrairement à sa coéquipière qui fixait plutôt un certains homme vêtu d'une veste en cuir marron.

\- Du nouveau ? Demanda-t-elle, les yeux toujours rivé sur la blonde et son mentor qui la faisait de nouveau monter sur sa moto de collection.

\- Pas pour le moment, Ultron se fait discret, mais c'est ce qui m'inquiète... Ça ne présage rien de bon, surtout que les deux optimisés de Strucker sont introuvables.

La blonde tourna ses yeux bleus vers l'homme, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ce n'est pas une coïncidence, affirma-t-elle.

\- Non, je ne crois pas.

Les éclats de rire joyeux de la jeune Olygane leur fit tourner la tête, alors que le soldat levait ses bras, pouces levés avant d'applaudir, pendant qu'elle passait la troisième vitesse, décrivant de grands cercles autour de lui.

Thor et Isis sourirent, si seulement leur vie ne pouvait être faite que de ces moments...

0o0o0o0

Des bruits de lutte raisonnaient dans le gymnase de la demeure des Avengers. Un cris de douleur se fit entendre. Natasha venait d'effectuer une de ses prises favorites : attraper la tête de son adversaire avec ses jambes lors d'un saut, le faisant tomber à terre. Caleb était justement dans cette position : à terre.

Il tapota la cuisse de la combattante pour lui intimer de lâcher, cette ernière l'étouffant par pression de ses deux jambes.

Il se releva légèrement, à quatre pattes, haletant.

\- Tu veux ma mort, souffla-t-il.

L'agente se releva elle aussi, riant avant de lui proposer sa main pour l'aider à se remettre debout. Il accepta, mais elle eut le temps de voir son sourire en coin qui signifiait le début des hostilités. Il tira le bras de Natasha dans sa direction, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Elle se retrouva donc sur l'ainé des Olygane, ses jambes de part et d'autre de son buste musclé. Elle déglutit lorsque les mains de l'homme aux yeux bleus s'agrippèrent à ses hanches, les pressant doucement.

\- Hey là mademoiselle Romanoff, comment comptez-vous vous sortir de cette position...fâcheuse ? Murmura-t-il, son regard glissant du regard de sa partenaire, à ses lèvres pulpeuses.

Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres rouges, hypnotisant l'homme sous-elle, puis elle pencha son buste, son visage s'approchant doucement du sien. Le cœur de Caleb tambourinait dans sa poitrine mais il ressentit soudain une vive douleur à sa hanche. Natasha venait d'y enfoncer son coude et appuyait de toutes ses forces.

Le brun la lâcha instantanément, roulant pour la faire basculer et ainsi enlever la pression exercée sur son os. L'instant d'après, elle était de nouveau debout, un sourire fière aux lèvres, Caleb se tordant au sol, une main sur sa hanche.

\- Quelle délicatesse, grogna-t-il, grimaçant avant de se relever pour de bon cette fois.

Il inspira profondément avant de se rapprocher de sa mentor, qui croisa les bras.

\- Je pensais que tu parlais de moi la dernière fois, déclara-t-il sans plus de préambule, prenant de cours la jeune femme.

Elle fit une mine d'incompréhension qui fit rire jaune Caleb.

\- À la soirée pour fêter notre victoire pour avoir récupéré le sceptre. Au bar, tu m'as dit adoré un homme, spécial, un peu « balourd ». Tu m'as demandé si tu devais foncer. Tu parlais peut-être de Banner finalement, claqua-t-il, sa bonne humeur assombri.

La concernée ouvrit la bouche, ne sachant que dire, surprise par les paroles de son disciple. Caleb étudia les réactions qui se dessinaient sur le visage de la jeune femme. Il pu y voir d'abord de l'incompréhension, puis de la surprise, et enfin... et bien il ne saurait le définir. Elle semblait désolée, sur la réserve, distante, résignée. Peut-être un mélange de tout cela, ou peut-être que c'était tout simplement autre chose mais en tout cas, il hocha la tête, lui réellement résigné, avant de la contourner et de quitter le gymnase.

La rousse prit une grande inspiration, et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose d'humide rouler sur sa joue. Prudente, elle leva sa main à son visage, touchant sa joue, s'apercevant que cela venait d'elle. Elle pleurait... Cela faisait des années que cela ne lui était pas arrivée. À ce moment, elle réalisa qu'elle tenait énormément à Caleb, mais qu'elle avait peur. Peur de ce que cela pouvait générer. Elle avait été formatée, formatée à n'aimer personne, à ne rien ressentir. Et voilà qu'il était arrivé, ses cheveux noirs de jais en bataille, son sourire rieur, ses yeux de mer et sa gentillesse mêlé à son caractère de feu. Elle se retourna vivement pour l'interpeler mais il était déjà parti...

0o0o0o0

\- Il est partout à la fois, expliquait Maria tendit que Steve marchait à ses cotés, rangers au pied. Dossiers, labo de robotique, de propulsion, de fabrication d'arme... On parle d'un homme de metal, ou de plusieurs, qui s'empare de tout ce qu'i prendre.

\- Perte humaine ? Demanda le soldat calmement.

\- Seulement ceux qui résistent, soupira la jeune femme brune, continuant de monter les marches. La plupart reste dans un état second, à parler de leur vieux souvenirs, de leur cauchemars et de choses trop rapide pour qu'on les aperçoivent, fit-elle avec ironie. Ironie que Steve saisit.

\- Les Maximoffs... en déduit-il. Normal qu'il ai fait appel à eux, on a un homme en commun.

Voilà, maintenant ils avaient confirmation de leur crainte. Les jumeaux optimisés était du côté d'Ultron. Isis et Thor avaient raison de s'inquiéter de leur soudaine « disparition » des écrans radars.

\- Plus maintenant.

Steve fronça les sourcils et Maria lui tendit une tablette avec la photo d'un homme, visiblement mort, avec un mot écrit sur le mur en lettre rouges... « paix ».

0o0o0o0

Steve et Edana déambulaient ensemble dans le couloir, voulant retrouver les autres Avengers pour un petit debriefing. Ils montèrent les escaliers et une voix familière leur parvint aux oreilles lorsqu'ils montèrent la dernière marche.

\- Oui madame, dit Clint avec un sourire, pensant à celui de la personne qu'il avait au bout du téléphone.

\- Barton ? Appela gentiment Edana, désolée de l'interrompre, Steve à ses cotés se demandant qui son coéquipier pouvait bien avoir au téléphone.

\- Il y a peut-être du nouveau, s'expliqua le soldat.

\- Faut que j'y aille, fit l'archer, raccrochant de suite.

\- C'était qui ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander le mentor de la blonde, cette dernière lui donnant un coup de coude discrètement.

Elle avait envie de lui dire « mêle-toi de tes affaires commère ! » mais elle se retint. Pour le moment...

\- Ma petite amie, avoua Clint d'un ton désinvolte.

Steve haussa les sourcils tandis qu'Edana souriait, bienveillante. Elle vit alors son ami ouvrir la bouche mais elle lui pinça l'arrière du bras. Clint les dépassa pour se rendre à la salle de conférence.

\- Mais ! Protesta Steve, se massant là où elle l'avait pincée.

\- Mêle toi de tes fesses soldat ! Fit-elle avec une mine faussement sérieuse.

\- Je..

\- Tais-toi, le coupa-t-elle avant de lui sourire mutine et de suivre Barton.

Le soldat secoua la tête, amusé par sa disciple, avant de lui emboiter le pas également.

0o0o0o0

Les trois Avengers arrivèrent dans la grande salle, retrouvant tous les autres. Isis était là, aux cotés de Thor, qui ne put s'empêcher de regarder la Olygane. Leur regards s'accrochèrent, faisant quelque peu rougir la blonde. Sa présence la mettait de plus en plus mal à l'aise depuis l'épisode du lac. Elle détourna donc rapidement le regard, cherchant ses frères des yeux. Elle repéra Keith, assis, son bras nonchalamment posé sur la table de fer tandis que ses doigts fins tapotait la surface métallique. Caleb se trouvait en retrait et elle sut à l'instant où ils se regardèrent, qu'il n'allait pas bien. Elle se dirigea sans réfléchir à ses cotés, lui faisant un doux sourire, passant sa main sur son bras dans un geste de tendresse qui tira un léger rictus au brun. Il était toujours heureux de voir sa petite sœur et sa présence l'apaisait. En revanche, celle de la rousse provoquait l'inverse.

Steve s'approcha de Thor et lui tendit la tablette, lui montrant la photo qu'Edana avait déjà vu, la répugnant.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demandèrent en coeur Stark et Isis.

Cette dernière se rapprocha du dieu qui pencha la tablette pour qu'elle puisse voir. Elle grimaça avant de lui faire signe que c'était bon, elle en avait assez vu.

\- Ultron a tué Strucker, déclara Steve imperturbable.

Thor sans délicatesse aucune claqua la tablette tactile contre le torse du milliardaire, s'attirant la foudre du regard de la jeune soigneuse. Il du le sentir car quand il releva la tête et tomba sur elle qui le regardait d'un air de dire « sérieusement ? Tu as quel age ? Passe à autre chose ! ».

\- Et il a fait un graffiti sur les lieux du crime, constata Tony, observant l'oeuvre d'Ultron. Rien que pour nous !

\- C'est un écran de fumé, pourquoi faire dans le détail quand on vise l'univers ? Intervint Natasha, de sa vision toujours pragmatique.

\- Strucker savait surement un truc qu'Ultron voulait dissimuler, tenta Edana.

\- Ouais, confirma la rousse, et je pari que..

Elle pianota sur l'ordinateur face à elle avant d'hocher la tête.

\- Il a effacé tout ce qu'on avait sur Strucker.

\- Non... pas tout, fit Steve avec un petit sourire en coin.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous penchés autour de boites en cartons contenant des centaines de dossiers. Chacun les épluchait à sa manière. Celle de Thor consistait à les balancer aux quatre coin de la pièce une fois qu'il avait jugé le contenu inutile. Cela avait tendance à profondément énerver Edana qui ne supportait pas le désordre dans une tâche. Le dieu s'apprêtait a lancer le prochain par dessus son épaule mais elle stoppa son mouvement en lui assenant un coup de dossier sur le bras, faisant sourire Steve qui ne leva pas le nez de celui qu'il regardait, aidé par Isis. Surprenant qu'il n'y ai pas encore eut d'effusion de sang d'ailleurs si vous vouliez l'avis de Caleb.

\- Quoi ? Fit le dieu surpris.

\- Mais tu ne peux pas faire comme tout le monde et le poser sur une pile « non intéressant » ? s'exclama la blonde à bout de nerf.

\- Pourquoi faire ? Cela reviendrait au même, contre carra le blond, trop heureux qu'elle lui adresse la parole.

Elle grogna de frustration et s'éloigna de lui de peur de lui en coller une.

\- Strucker avait beaucoup d'ami, dit soudain Steve.

\- Arrf tous ces gens sont des monstres, grimaça Bruce en regardant certaines photos pas très flatteuses de malfrat.

\- Minute, le stoppa soudain Tony. Je connais ce type.

Banner lui tendit les papiers, les autres se stoppant pour se rapprocher d'Iron Man, écoutant ce qu'il avait a dire. Edana se retrouva contrainte de se poster près du dieu, qui lui jeta un coup d'oeil avant de lui sourire. Elle l'ignora, croisant le regard amusé d'Isis toujours aux cotés de Steve.

\- Ça remonte à loin, il opère sur les côtes africaines. Trafiquant d'arme, expliqua Tony.

Steve releva la tête et regarda d'un air entendu son collègue.

\- Il y a des conventions ok, on voit beaucoup de monde, se défendit le milliardaire face à l'accusation silencieuse de Captain America. J'ai rien vendu, bougonna-t-il. Il voulait trouver un truc nouveau, qui changerai la donne, un vrai psychopathe.

La photo de l'homme en question circula et effectivement, au vu de son allure, il n'avait rien de rassurant. Comme dirait Isis « je ne l'inviterai pas a danser celui-là ! ». Steve la regarda avec un air médusé sur le visage face à son humour décalé.

Thor se saisit de la photo, l'étudiant attentivement. La jeune Olygane se pencha, se collant sans s'en apercevoir au dieu, trop concentrée sur la photo. Lui en revanche s'en rendit compte mais ne laissa rien transparaitre, préférant apprécier la chaleur qui se dégageait de sa peau frôlant la sienne.

\- Et ça ? Fit-il en pointant le cou de l'homme en photo.

\- Un tatouage, fit Tony. C'est la première fois que je le vois.

\- Non, ça c'est des tatouages, fit Thor en montrant une autre partie du corps.

\- Ca, c'est une marque, continua Edana, en même temps que le dieu, disant mot pour mot comme lui.

Ils se regardèrent, surpris, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire devant la situation. Isis et Steve haussèrent les sourcils, mais ne dirent rien, en revanche ils n'en pensaient pas moins.

Banner se mit sur un poste et tenta de trouver ce que pouvait signifier cette « marque ».

\- J'ai trouvé, fit-il au bout de quelques minutes, cela vient d'un dialecte africain, c'est un mot qui veut dire voleur, lu-t-il en plissant les yeux face à l'écran. Mais... en des termes un peu moins sympa...

\- Quel dialecte ? Demandèrent Isis et Steve en cœur, faisant pouffer de rire Caleb qui ne pu s'en empêcher.

\- C'est contagieux, se marra-t-il, s'attirant un regard noir de sa sœur.

Banner n'en tint pas compte et répondit :

\- Le wakanada... le wa... wakanda ! Fit-il après quelques tentatives.

Steve et Tony se regardèrent alors, comprenant quelque chose qui échappait visiblement aux autres.

\- Si ce type a quitté le Wakanda avec leur matière première... Murmura le milliardaire.

\- Je croyais que votre père avait déjà tout raflé, répliqua le soldat.

\- Attendez, intervint Keith, rafler quoi et à qui ?

\- J'ai du mal à suivre, renchérit Bruce, on produit quoi au Wakanda ?

Edana vit son mentor se retourner et fixer son bouclier.

\- Le metal lui plus solide sur terre, confirma Tony.

\- Le Vibranium ? Demanda Caleb.

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent.

\- Bon... et il est où ce voleur ?

\- On va faire nos recherches, on devrait pouvoir le localiser, affirma Natasha, se levant.

\- Bien, fit Steve. Tiens nous au courant dès que tu as quelque chose.

La rousse hocha la tête avant de sortir, Barton a sa suite.

\- Et nous ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait en attendant ?

\- On attends, répondit Thor calmement.

\- Il ne s'agit pas de foncer tête baissé, expliqua Steve. Ultron est bien trop évolué, il nous faut être plus malin et plus organisé. On trouve ou est ce voleur et après on verra ensemble.

0o0o0o0

Il ne fallut pas longtemps a Natasha et Maria pour localiser leur homme. En effet entre son trafique et les informateurs du SHIELD, ils purent le localiser sur les côtes Africaines. Et surprise sur le gâteau, il semblerait qu'Ultron et les optimisés soient passés par là. Les Avengers ne perdirent pas de temps, empaquetant leurs affaires, enfilant leurs costumes, et en fin d'après midi ils étaient sur le pied de guerre et montaient à bord du Queen Jet. Ils allaient tenter de les maitriser et d'en finir.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur les lieux, le soleil se couchait sur la mer, laissant les cargos dans une lumière orangé. Ils infiltrèrent par le haut celui qui abritait leur cible. Le paqubot etait ombre. Les petites appliques de lumière sur les murs diffusaient une lueur jaune et faible, les obligeant à plisser les yeux pour distinguer correctement leur environnement. Il régnait une odeur de poisson, de metal rouillé, le tout soupoudré par une odeur d'urine provenant sûrement de rats...

Des voix leur parvinrent soudain et Steve leva sa main pour faire signe à ceux qui le suivait de s'arrêter et d'écouter.

_\- Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'Iron Man ? Stark n'est rien ! _

Un gémissement et un bruit répugnant se fit entendre.

_\- Je suis désolé petit homme, mais ne me compare pas à Stark, c'est un virus ! _Déclara un timbre qu'ils avaient déjà entendu : Ultron.

L'instant d'après, ils se retrouvaient sur la coursive de metal traversant de part et d 'autre le cargot, faisant face a leurs ennemis.

\- Oh Junior... tu veux briser le cœur de ton vieux père ? Ironisa Tony, se dressant devant ce qu'il avait crée.

Thor, Isis, Steve et Edana se trouvaient en arrière, attendant le bon moment pour intervenir. Barton , Caleb, et Keith eux étaient sur les étages supérieurs, et avançant a couvert pour surprendre les autres. Ultron avait visiblement retrouvé un corps de machine afin d'abriter son programme.

\- Si j'y suis contraint, répliqua-t-il.

Les deux optimisés firent soudain leur apparition, se rapprochant de leur « maitre », sur la défensive.

\- On est pas obligé de briser quoi que se soit, tenta Thor de manière diplomate, ce qui surpris la jeune Olygane.

\- Malheureusement, la glace est déjà brisée, répliqua Ultron.

\- Oh il me l'a enlevé de la bouche, plaisanta la milliardaire de manière ironique.

Le visage de Thor redevint grave, il fronça un peu les sourcils, se préparant à ce que le conflit éclate. Soudain, le frère de Wanda prit la parole.

\- Ah oui, très drôle Monsieur Stark, vous êtes dans votre élément, comme au bon vieux temps...

Le regard du jeune homme aux cheveux presque gris se porta en contre-bas, où était entreposé des missiles. Missiles au nom de Stark. À ce moment, Edana comprit qu'il y avait quelque chose de beaucoup plus profond dans le discours de celui qui leur faisait face. Il possédait lui et sa soeur une rancoeur beaucoup plus censée qu'ils avaient pu imaginer.

\- Ça ressemblait pas à ça, se défendit Tony.

\- Vous deux, vous pouvez encore faire demi-tour, tenta Steve à l'intention des jumeaux.

\- Ça va aller, merci, fit la brune avec un petit sourire hypocrite.

\- Je sais que vous avez souffert, tenta-t-il de nouveau.

\- Aaaah, coupa Ultron avant de rire légèrement. Captain America ! L'homme de la justice divine, tu fais semblant de vouloir vivre sans te battre... je crois que tu me ferais vomir si j'en étais capable !

Edana fit un pas en avant, ne supportant pas de voir son mentor se faire parler ainsi, mais il l'en empêcha mettant son bras en travers de son buste. Ultron porta son regard sur elle.

\- Tu protèges cette femme, rit-il, mais tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'elle est, ni même de ce qu'ils sont, fit-il en désignant également Isis, mais aussi les frères Olygane. Ou peut-être le sais-tu et que tu cherches à rattraper le mal qui lui été fait...

\- Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ? Murmura Edana.

\- Oh... fit-il condescendant, vous l'ignorez donc ? Comme c'est ironique !

\- Ignorer quoi ?! S'emporta Isis, une boule venant de se former au creux de son ventre.

\- Il cherche a nous manipuler, raisonna Steve.

\- Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé comment était réellement morts vos parents ? S'amusa Ultron.

Cette phrase figea les deux femmes, mais également Caleb et Keith qui étaient dissimulés aux yeux de la machine. Le souffle d'Edana s'accéléra dans sa poitrine, une pierre semblant être tombée sur son thorax, l'empêchant de respirer. Steve, qui apprenait pour la première fois ce dont il se doutait, fronça les sourcils regardant sa protégée qui était devenue blanche. Isis, elle, était livide, ce qui inquiéta Thor. Elle ne bougeait plus et ses yeux étaient voilés, comme si elle n'était plus avec eux, mais ailleurs, à une autre période, avec d'autres gens... La jeune Olygane se ressaisit, la rage prenant le dessus, elle s'avança, mais Steve la retint cette fois plus fermement.

\- Espèce d'ordure ! Dis nous ce que tu sais !

Ses yeux s'embuèrent à la fois de rage, de peur, d'incompréhension, ses certitudes ébranlées, écroulées.

\- Ne le laisse pas t'atteindre Ana, chuchota vivement Steve, tentant de raisonner la jeune femme. Il joue avec toi, avec nous. Il est prêt a tout pour ça, tu es plus forte que ça !

Edana grimaça, le dilemme se dessinant sur ses traits, au prix d'un énorme effort, une larme roulant sur sa joue, elle se relâcha, signe qu'elle ne tenterai pas de sauter sur la machine. Steve se replaça devant elle. Thor fit de même, cachant Isis de sa taille, et tenta de faire diversion, remettant les choses à leur place.

\- Puisque tu es pour la paix, et bien faisons la paix, suggéra-t-il, sans grande conviction.

\- Tu dois confondre la paix, avec le calme !

\- Humm humm et pourquoi le vibranium ?

Il leur fallait des réponses, et les jeunes femmes ne semblaient plus en mesure de poser les bonnes questions.

\- Ravi que tu le demande, parce que je voulais profiter de l'instant pour exposer mon plan diabolique ! S'exclama-t-il.

A peine avait-il finit sa phrase que d'un mouvement de bras, a l'aide d'un champ de force, il attira Tony vers lui, déclenchant les hostilités. Il lui envoya une soudaine décharge rouge, propulsant Iron man contre la carlingue du bateau. Le milliardaire s'écroula au sol mais se releva instantanément avant de s'auto-propulser pour riposter.

Thor quant à lui donna un coup de marteau pour déstabiliser Ultron qui décolla affrontant Iron Man dans les airs. Au sol, il restait les deux optimisés. Bientôt, les acolytes d'Ultron firent leur apparition : d'autre robots performants. Un s'en prit à Steve. Edana n'eut pas le temps de réagir, son mentor se faisait prendre à la gorge puis plaqué contre le mur, suffoquant.

Se ressaisissant, elle se détourna des jumeaux pour aider son ami. Elle sauta sur le dos de la machine, le faisant lâcher prise, mais il décolla, l'entrainant à plusieurs mètres du sol.

Thor en entendant le cris de surprise de sa coéquipière se retourna et l'optimisé au cheveux gris le bouscula avec sa vitesse sur-humaine mais il ne fit que le déstabiliser, bien trop puissant. En revanche cela ne plut pas à Isis qui décolla rapidement, ses mains luisant de leur lueur bleuté. Elle projeta un bouclier d'énergie qui stoppa la course de l'optimisé qui trébucha. Elle ferma les yeux, se téléportant à ses cotés avant d'envoyer sa main sur son torse, une onde d'énergie le propulsant en arrière. Elle sourit pendant une seconde, fière de voir que les entraînements des deux derniers jours avec Thor avaient porté leur fruits, elle contrôlait enfin sa téléportation !

Du coté de Natasha, Barton, Caleb et Keith les choses se gâtèrent. Le trafiquant qui avait perdu son bras ordonna a ses hommes de tuer tous les Avengers. Ils obéirent et sortirent en renfort, fonçant sur les trois héros. S'en suivit des coups de fusils, des cris et surtout de la glace et des décharges électriques. Barton de son coté, arc en main ne loupait aucune de ses cibles a l'aide de ses flèches.

Steve se retrouva en face de la brune et il lui fonça dessus mais cette dernière l'expulsa en projetant une onde d'énergie qui se répercuta sur le bouclier de Vibranium. Chacun était accaparé par un adversaire et ils n'en voyaient pas le bout. Captain America se prit même un coup de point violant de la part de celui à la vitesse accéléré, que les Avengers avaient baptisé Vif-argent. Cela le mit à terre, mais l'agresseur continua sa course, avant de voir passer a ses cotés Mjollnir. Il s'arrêta et agrippa le manche de l'arme. Cette dernière l'emporta dans son élan mais le marteau retomba lourdement au sol lorsqu'il détecta que la poigne n'était pas celle de son possesseur.

Edana tomba soudain de la machine sur laquelle elle s'accrochait depuis deux minutes, mais Isis l'encercla d'une bulle protectrice et la fit atterrir en douceur au sol.

\- Merci ! S'exclama la blonde avant d'envoyer une boule de feu sur son adversaire, le faisant tomber.

Steve venait de prendre le dessus sur une des machines, passant dans son dos et l'étranglant avec son bouclier. Le dieu appela son marteau et donna un puissant coup dans la tête du robot pour aider Captain, décapitant leur ennemi. Steve remercia Thor d'un hochement de tête sérieux avant de sauter par dessus la rambarde, atterrissant aux cotés d'Edana qui venait de mettre un des humains d'Ultron à terre. Il aperçut Vif d'argent encore un peu sonné de sa chute et s'approcha vivement de lui. Ce dernier se releva difficilement mais le soldat lui donna un coup de bouclier. Puissant dans le torse le renvoyant au sol.

\- Reste là petit, claqua le soldat.

De nouveau sonné, il ne protesta pas et resta contre les malles contenant des armes de pointes. Edana préféra mettre une sécurité et avec un plissement d'oeil presque imperceptible, un cercle de feu apparu autour de l'homme qui sursauta face aux flammes. Satisfaite elle se détourna, emboitant le pas de course de son mentor.

Ultron, voyant que les Avengers n'allaient pas se laisser faire, se rapprocha de la télépathe.

\- Je crois qu'il est temps de passer à des jeux d'esprit... fit-il de manière sadique, avec engouement.

L'optimisée aux pouvoirs psychiques se déplaça vivement, jusqu'à arriver derrière le dieu du Tonnerre. La lumière rouge que diffusait ses mains vinrent pénétrer le crâne du blond, dans le but de lui embrouiller l'esprit. La seconde d'après, elle disparaissait, emmenée par son jumeau.

\- Thor ! Au rapport, demanda Steve alors qu'Edana empruntait un couloir adjacent pour sécuriser la zone.

\- La fille a essayé de m'embrumer l'esprit, soyez prudent les gars, je doute qu'un humain puisse la dominer. Heureusement... je suis tout puissant...murmura-t-il sûr de lui et de ses capacités juste avant que le décor ne change autour de lui et ne l'emmène sur Asgard.

Visiblement, sa puissance n'y changeait rien.

La sorcière rouge continua son manège, se plaçant discrètement derrière ses victimes et d'un mouvement de poignet les envouta un par un. Thor, puis Steve, Natasha, Caleb, Keith, Edana, Isis. Tous y passèrent, les plongeant dans une réalité alternative, où les souvenirs, les peurs ainsi que les cauchemars de chacun prirent vie, leur retournant le cerveau, perturbant leurs pensées.

Seul Clint avait su lui résister. Ses entrainements lui avait procurer une viglance optimal et la sorciere n'avait pu que tenter de l'embrouiller. Il l'a neutralisa à l'aide de sa flèche qu'il vint lui plaquer sur le crâne, grillant ses capacités. Mais son jumeau veillait sur elle et propulsa l'archer a travers une vitre, récupérant sa sœur sonnée.

\- Si vous êtes encore valide, foutez le camps ! S'exclama Barton à l'adresse des autres, espérant qu'ils avaient pu échapper à cette maudite femme.

Isis se cramponna soudain à la rampe de fer du bastingage, assaillit par des souvenirs sombres. Des flashs défilèrent devant ses yeux.

_\- Il y a quelqu'un _? rappela Barton dans les micros, mais sa voix semblait loin pour les autres.

_Une ruelle tranquille, une petite maison éclairée un soir d'été , des rires puis le bruit d'une sonnette qui raisonne. Une photo sur le meuble d'entrée : elle, sa sœur et leurs parents. Sa mère, lui ressemblant trait pour trait avec quelques rides de plus au coin des yeux, une peau tannée par le soleil. L'homme, qui tenait ses femmes par les épaules affichait un immense sourire. La sonnette qui retentit une deuxième fois et Isis qui râle avant d'ouvrir. Des uniformes. Des gyrophares bleus et rouge. La police. Et puis un cris déchirant la quiétude du soir. _

_\- Nous sommes désolée mademoiselle… _

_\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?! _

_Lyra, arrivant vêtu d'une robe rose, couleur qu'elle ne portera plus à la suite de cette nuit. _

_Voyant sa sœur en larme, accroupie, s'entourant de ses propres bras comme pour empêcher son cœur de s'éparpiller au sol, elle sut. La mine grave du gendarme bedonnant lui confirma. _

_Mort. Un attentat. Douleur, souffrance, nausées. Colère. _

Isis ne pouvait plus respirer alors que tout remontait d'un coup, comme dans ses pires cauchemars, sauf que là, Thor n'était pas là pour calmer ses visions d'horreurs. Elle n'était pas la seule à être en proie a ses démons. En effet, le dieu qui s'était fait avoir, se voyait assassiner son propre sang avec ses pouvoirs. Il se voyait être responsable de la fin d'Asgard. Il était le meurtrier de son peuple. La phrase de celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami le hantait.

_« Vous êtes un destructeur fils d'Odin,voyez où nous mène votre pouvoir ». _Heimdall avait des yeux blanc et semblait heureux de lui annoncer cela. La gardien d'Asgard assaillait son roi de reproches.

Chacun se débattait avec ce qui l'effrayait le plus, ou ce qu'il redoutait. Ils étaient anéantis par leur souvenirs et leurs craintes. Comme un noyé, ils sentaient leurs poumons s'atrophier se voyant suffoquer.

Les Olygane n'en menaient pas large non plus. Ils avaient un passé lourd et sombre. La mort ne les avait pas épargné et leur foyer avait toujours abrité la grande faucheuse.

Keith prit de vertiges s'assit maladroitement alors qu'une odeur de cadavre emplissait ses narines._ Il revit ce long couloir blanc, éclairé par des lumières froides. Ce neon qui tressautait lui fit plisser les yeux. Il tourna la tête et vit son frère et sa sœur, vêtu de noir. Edana avait les yeux rougis et gonflés et Caleb la soutenait tandis que ses jambes refusaient d'avancer correctement. _

_\- Vous risquez d'avoir un choc, raisonna une voix sans âme. _

_\- Les enfants ne devraient peut être pas venir, osa dire un homme au visage buriné mais aux yeux doux. _

_Keith plissa les yeux. Les enfants ? Lorsqu'il regarda de nouveau ses frères et sœur il tomba nez a nez avec une petite fille aux cheveux d'or attachés dans un petit palmier, une petite peluche de husky serré étroitement contre sa poitrine, et un garçon d'une dizaine d'année, pas plus, aux cheveux déjà noir corbeau et au regard océan. Son regard était fixe et il se tenait droit alors que sa sœur s'accrochait a son tee shirt. Son souffle se coupa reconnaissant cet endroit. La morgue. Une porte de fer s'ouvrit et ils pénétrèrent ; son frère, sa sœur, leur oncle et tante dans la pièce d'autopsie. Deux tables en inox était recouvertes par des bâches noires, semblant renfermer quelque chose. _

_\- Non Katia. Ils ne doivent pas voir ça ! Insista l'oncle. _

_La femme brune secoua la tête les yeux embués. _

_\- Ils le doivent. Ils ne pourrons jamais faire le deuil, contre carra-t-elle. _

_Le bruit de deux fermetures éclair se firent entendre… et l'odeur le frappa de nouveau. Le visage de sa mère apparu devant ses yeux. Pale comme la mort presque gris. Une expression de souffrance gravé pour toujours. _

_\- Refermer ça tout de suite, hurla l'oncle a l'attention du croque-mort qui avait ouvert le deuxième sac mortuaire. _

_Ils ne virent jamais le visage de leur père, ce dernier ayant été top abîmé lorsqu'il était passé a travers le pare brise lors de l'accident de voiture… _

Edana ne revit pas la mort de ses parents, non. ce qu'elle vit fut plus traumatisant encore car elle eut de l'espoir… La jeune femme blonde regarda ses pieds.

_Ils étaient nus et elle reconnu de suite cette salle qu'elle avait tant fréquenté. Le parquet était luisant et face a elle, un grand miroir reflétait son image. _

_\- Tu es prête ? Raisonna une voix dans son dos. _

_Surprise elle se retourna vivement et quelqu'un qu'elle pensait ne jamais revoir entra dans la salle, vêtu d'un bas de survêtement gris et d'un tee shirt noir ample. _

_\- Jason ? Souffla-t-elle, ses yeux s'embuant instantanément. _

_Ce dernier sourit dévoilant ses dents blanches et faisant plisser le coin de ses yeux marron clair. _

_\- Tu comptes rester là les bras ballant ou te mettre au boulot ? _

_Il se plaça a ses côtés lui tendant la main. Une larme roula sur la joue de la blonde. Il ne devrait pas être là. Il ne pouvait pas être là. La balle qu'il avait prit dans sa tête un soir où il rentrait de leur cours de danse avait mit fin à sa vie. Il ne pouvait pas être là. Voyant la mine déconfite de sa meilleure amie il s'approcha d'elle. _

_\- Tu culpabilises n'est ce pas ? Murmura-t-il. _

_\- Si tu savais a quel point, craqua-t-elle, sa voix se brisant. _

_La jeune femme éclata en sanglot et lorsqu'elle voulut s'approcher de l'homme châtain pour l'étreindre, ce dernier fit un pas en arrière, son regard soudain froid. Elle fronça les sourcils, sa vue brouillée par ses larmes. _

_\- Tu voudrais que je te console ? Fit-il cassant. Alors que c'est à cause de toi si je suis mort ?! _

_Elle secoua sa tête de gauche a droite cherchant de nouveau a l'approcher. _

_\- C'est de ta faute si je me suis fais éclaté la tête en prenant une balle, cracha-t-il. _

_Les larmes roulèrent de plus belle sur les joues de la blonde. _

_\- Jason, pleura-t-elle, pardonne moi je t'en supplie. _

_L'homme en face d'elle fit un sourire terrifiant avant de le lui refuser ce pardon. Elle tomba alors a genou, ses articulations heurtant durement le sol, lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, du sang coulait sur le visage de son ami par un trou au milieu de son front... _

0o0o0o0

Thor sortit de sa torpeur parmi les premiers et chercha des yeux Isis. Il la trouva rapidement, cette dernière n'ayant pas bougé de son côté. Il la retrouva les yeux dans le vague, accrochée a la rambarde. Il prit son visage dans ses mains tentant de la faire revenir.

-Isis ? Isis c'est Thor, reviens… souffla-t-il.

Il la vit cligner des yeux, ces derniers retrouvant leur éclat habituel, mais ils restaient tristes, hagards, douloureux. Une larme roula sur sa joue.

\- Ça va aller, viens, on s'en va.

Elle hocha la tête tel un robot et lui emboita le pas.

Quelques mètres plus loin il virent Steve se relever, lui qui était avachit contre le mur. Thor l'aida et Isis, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte se réfugia dans les bras du soldat, agrippant son uniforme.

Il regarda Thor qui fit la moue, ayant conscience qu'elle avait dû être bien brassée par ce qu'elle avait vu. Steve referma un bras sur elle dans une étreinte apaisante et lui même se surpris a pencher sa tête sur le crane de la jeune femme, fermant un instant les yeux a l'odeur de sa chevelure.

\- Où es Edana ? Demanda Thor inquiet, la cherchant du regard.

Le soldat relava la tête, gardant Isis contre lui. Sa protégée n'était pas en vu et cela l'angoissa. Ils se déplacèrent, pénétrant dans un des couloirs et ils entendirent des sanglots. Thor accéléra le pas et tournant dans un dédale adjacent il découvrit la cadette Olygane prostrée au sol, se balançant d'avant en arrière .

\- Pardonne moi, je t'en supplie pardonne moi, suppliait-t-elle à quelqu'un d'invisible pour les autres.

Le dieu ne se posa pas de question et s'approcha, s'accroupissant pour mettre son visage à hauteur du sien. Il glissa sa grande main contre la joue de la blonde la déplaçant pour agripper sa nuque délicatement.

\- Hey, Ana, chuuut c'est fini, réveil toi, murmura-t-il avec douceur.

Mais elle ne revint pas et continua de pleurer, demandant pardon.

Le dieu se sentit désemparé face a cette détresse et la voir ainsi le rendit malade. Il se tourna vers Steve.

\- Que devons-nous faire ?

Le soldat pinça les lèvres. Isis ne réagissait pas à la douleur de son amie signe qu'elle n'était pas encore tout à fait parmi eux non plus. Steve fit signe à Thor de s'occuper de sa protégée, tandis qui lui-meme se baissait pour attraper les jambes de l'infirmière, la portant pour sortir de ce paquebot de malheur.

Thor fit de même et avec une douceur infini, qu'il ne se soupçonnait même pas, Il prit Edana dans ses bras.

D'une main il fit basculer la tête de celle qu'il affectionnait de manière a ce qu'elle la pose dans le creux de son cou. Il sentit instantanément ses larmes glisser le long de sa peau et il resserra sa prise sur ce petit corps, cherchant a la protégée le plus possible. Ils entendirent alors la voix de Stark dans leur oreillettes.

_-Natasha, je crois qu'on va avoir besoin d'une berceuse. _

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, comprenant leur nouveau problème. En effet la sorcière avait également dû envouter Bruce, ce dernier étant resté à bord du Queen Jet, vulnérable. Hulk devait avoir prit le dessus et être en train de causer des ravages…

_\- Faut pas trop y compter pour le moment, répliqua Clint. _

La rousse se fit soulever par Caleb et Barton les suivit, passant sa main dans les cheveux de sa meilleure amie qui n'était pas psychologiquement avec eux.

\- Ça va aller ? demanda-t-il au grand brun qui semblait secoué aussi.

Il hocha la tête, raffermissant sa prise sur la jeune femme. Barton ne dit rien. Il appréciait sa meilleure amie et cette situation lui convenait tant que Caleb prenait soin d'elle.

0o0o0o0

Hulk avait effectivement prit le contrôle de Banner au moment où la sorcière rouge lui avait embrumé l'esprit. La créature verte était devenue incontrôlable, tout du moins encore plus qu'elle ne l'était en temps normal. Les dégâts qu'avaient causé Tony en tentant de le raisonner et le ramener avaient été colossaux.

A présent, tous étaient a bord du Queen Jet, tentant de reprendre pied. Bruce avait retrouvé sa forme mais était assis a même le sol au milieu de jet, transpirant, ses yeux clos s'agitant derrière ses paupières. Ils étaient anéantis. Réduit a de pauvres âmes en perdition.

Steve étais assis sur un siège double, Isis toujours accrochée a lui. Il la serrait contre lui avec son bras gauche, son pouce dessinant de petit mouvements doux sur son épaule. La tête du soldat reposait sur le dossier, un peu comme si elle lui était devenu trop lourde a porter pour ses épaules. Son regard revisitait le passé et tout ce qu'il avait perdu a dormir pendant soixante dix ans. HYDRA lui avait tout prit et voilà que ça continuait.

Thor était debout, se frottant ses points, nerveux. Il se retourna pour voir Edana, roulée en boule sur la couchette. Un fin film de sueur recouvrait son front et son visage était crispé. Il la vit s'agiter et sans voir le regard que lui lança Caleb, il s'assit près d'elle, la soulevant, la prenant sur ses genoux. Sans même se réveiller, elle enroula ses bras autour du coup du jeune homme, enfouissant sa tête dans le creux de son épaule, cherchant la chaleur et le réconfort qui s'en dégageait. Il la serra fort, la berçant légèrement, caressant ses longs cheveux.

Une voix résonna soudain, faisant légèrement relever la tête de Natasha qui, jusqu'à maintenant l'avait posé sur l'épaule de son disciple aux cheveux de jais.

\- Les chaînes d'info vous adore les amis, mais personne d'autres…expliqua Maria dont le visage s'affichait sur un écran d'ordinateur, Stark devant. Pas de mandat d'arrestation pour Banner pour l'instant mais ça nous pend au nez.

\- La fondation de ce constat ?

\- Déjà sur les lieux, répliqua-t-elle. Comment va l'équipe.

\- Tout le monde est… on a été secouer, souffla Tony.

En effet la rousse avait les yeux dans le vague, la bouche légèrement entre-ouverte, comme hébétée.

\- Mais, on s'en remettra, continua Tony qui avait foi en la force de ses coéquipiers.

\- Et bien, pour l'instant restez en mode furtif et ne revenez pas ici, annonça Maria désolée pour eux.

\- Alors on fuit et on se cache ? Fit Tony d'un ton lasse.

\- Jusqu'à ce que nous retrouvions Ultron je n'ai pas grand-chose d'autre a proposer.

Tony prit une inspiration, réalisant dans quelle merde ils étaient. Il regarda les épaves qui emplissaient son jet.

\- Et nous non plus… acheva-t-il dans un souffle.

Le milliardaire éteint l'écran sur lequel s'affichait le visage de la brune et il se dirigea vers le siège de pilotage, où Barton avait prit les commandes.

\- Hey ! Je vous remplace ?

La manière qu'ils avaient tous de passer du tutoiement au vouvoiement et vice versa amusait Keith qui surveillait sa sœur dans les bras du dieu d'un oeil .

\- Non c'est bon, répliqua l'archer. Si vous avez besoin de dormir c'est le moment. On a encore quelques heures de vol devant nous.

\- Quelques heures de vol vers où ? Interrogea-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, n'aimant pas être celui qui ne contrôle pas la situation.

Clint regarda devant lui, les nuages noirs obscurcissaient déjà le ciel sombre de la nuit.

\- Un abris sûr, déclara-t-il.

0o0o0o0

Les heures défilèrent et finalement, lorsque les premiers rayons du jour percèrent les nuages, inondant l'avion d'une lueur orangé, Edana ouvrit ses yeux fatigués par une nuit emplie de cauchemars. Une odeur qu'elle commençait a connaitre lui chatouilla les narines et une chaleur familière la fit se réveiller complètement. Elle sursauta lorsque son cerveau eut finit de mettre le tout en lien et qu'elle comprit qu'elle était nichée au creux des bras de Thor. Elle se leva rapidement, remettant en ordre sa queue de cheval tombante.

\- Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda le dieu qui préféra faire abstraction du fait que la jeune femme passait son temps à le repousser même après avoir obtenu un soutient de sa part et de s'être laissé un peu aller avec lui.

\- Bien, merci, marmonna-t-elle avant de s'éloigner mal a l'aise rejoignant son frère.

Elle sourit voyant son mentor et son amie qui dormait l'un a côté de l'autre. La tête du soldat posée sur le sommet de celle de la blonde.

Soudain le jet eu une secousse et elle fronça les sourcils.

L'instant d'après le Queen Jet se posait sur le sol.

\- Où sommes-nous ?

Keith haussa les épaules, n'en sachant pas plus qu'elle. Les autres se réveillèrent doucement comprenant qu'ils étaient arrivés a destination. Quelle destination, ils ne le savaient pas mais en tout cas ils savaient qu'ils devaient descendre.

Lorsque la soute s'ouvrit, ils découvrirent avec stupéfaction des champs verdoyants a perte de vu. Les hautes herbes s'agitaient doucement au grès du vent, le ciel un peu voilé. Natasha soutenu a présent par Clint ouvrait la marche, suivit de Tony, puis de Thor qui a défaut de soutenir Edana, épaulait Isis, cette dernière s'étant elle aussi dégagée des bras du soldat pour retrouver ceux de son mentor. Derrière eux, Edana et Steve observaient autour d'eux. Caleb et Keith n'étaient pas loin, Bruce fermant la marche. Ils furent surpris de voir apparaitre deux bâtisses, une de taille raisonnable en bois. Sûrement la grange, et un peu plus loin une grande maison blanche sur deux niveaux. Chacun a leur tour, ils grimpèrent les marches, se demandant vraiment où Clint les avait emmené.

\- C'est quoi cet endroit ? Demanda Thor, disant à voix haute ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas.

\- Un abris sûr, en deduisit Tony en reprenant les termes de Barton. Enfin, espérons-le…

Le concerné ouvrit la porte de bois les faisant pénétrer a l'intérieur. Le dieu fit passer sa protégée devant lui, gardant une main sur son épaule pour la rassurée.

Ils passèrent le vestibule et Caleb afficha une mine surprise en repérant au fond du couloir un petit tracteur rouge qui semblait avec bien vécu. Un jouet d'enfant…

\- Chéri ? Appela Barton provoquant la surprise sur l'ensemble de ses collègues. C'est moi !

Ils débouchèrent sur un joli petit salon, où trainait un peu partout des jouets d'enfants, du linge sur un accoudoir de canapé et des casseroles sur le plan de travail de cuisine. En bref, une vraie maison de gens lambda. Cela devait faire un choc a Tony. L'instant d'après ils virent arriver une jolie jeune femme, au long cheveux brun et au regard doux.

Edana regarda succinctement la femme et Barton avant que son regard ne tombe sur le ventre plus que rebondit de la brune. En voyant Clint, ses yeux s'agrandir, brillants quelques peu. Elle ralentit son pas, n'en revenant visiblement pas. Et elle n'était pas la seule… tous étaient un peu perdu face a la situation, et l'endroit.

-Salut, souffla-t-il. Des invités…continua-t-il en faisant référence aux huit personnes aux mines de merlan frits qui le précédaient encore sous le choc de voir que Hawkeye avait une femme !

Elle porta ses mains au visage du brun, avec un regard amoureux.

\- Chéri, murmura-t-elle avant de se pencher vers lui pour l'embrasser.

\- Désolée j'aurais dû te prévenir.

Ils s'embrassèrent et les autres furent soudain mal a l'aise. Comme disait Natasha, les effusions d'affection en public mettait mal a l'aise les gens.

Tony était le plus choqué du groupe.

\- C'est un agent, évidemment, fit-il pour se rassurer en parlant de la brune.

\- Messieurs ! Je vous présente Laura.

La concernée leur fit un petit signe de la main un peu gênée et… impressionnée ? Cela fit sourire Isis et Edana. Cette femme leur paraissait très sympathique.

-Je sais comment vous vous appelez, expliqua-t-elle en souriant, regardant le groupe des Avengers.

Les nouveaux haussèrent les sourcils surpris.

\- Oui, même vous, rajouta-t-elle avec un regard maternelle. Isis, Edana, Caleb et Keith, énuméra-t-elle en les montrant tour a tour du doigt.

Ils entendirent soudain des pas précipités depuis les escaliers.

\- Oh… des renforts, constata Barton se détachant de sa femme s'abaissant légèrement.

Comme si le choc ne pouvait pas être plus grand ils virent arriver deux petits têtes. Une fillette de cinq ou six ans et un garçon un petit peu plus âgé. Neuf ans peut-être ?

\- Papa !

La petite sauta dans les bras tendu de son père.

\- Salut mon cœur ! S'exclama l'agent avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux de son fils. Ça va mon grand !? Alors qu'est ce que vous devenez ?

Thor jeta un regard perplexe a Steve qui fit de même.

\- Et eux… ce sont des mini-agent… fit Tony cherchant toujours à se rassurer.

Edana ne put s'empêcher de pouffer, tapotant l'épaule de son ami pour apaiser son choc.

\- Tu as amené tante Natasha ? Demanda d'une petite voix l'enfant.

Alors là… c'était le pompom sur la carotte ! Tous se retournèrent pour chercher la concernée des yeux. Elle s'avança d'une démarche encore peu sure avec néanmoins un sourire qu'ils ne lui connaissaient pas.

\- Tu le sauras si tu viens lui faire un gros câlin !

La petite lui sauta dans les bras et la rousse pourtant faible trouva la force de la soulever pour l'étreindre. Elle était la marraine de ces enfants…

-Pardon pour le dérangement, intervint Steve reconnaissant de l'accueil et de l'abris que cette famille offrait.

Il avait surtout conscience que Clint venait de prendre un risque en révélant son jardin secret.

\- On aurait bien aimé vous appeler mais on avait pas la moindre idée de votre existence, rajouta Tony avec son zèle légendaire.

\- Ouais, Fury m'a aidé a m'installer quand je me suis engagé.

Il regarda Steve avant de poursuivre sa phrase.

\- C'était pas dans les dossiers du Shield et c'est très bien comme ça.

Les Avengers se regardèrent rapidement, enviant un petit peu cette intimité qu'avait eu Clint. Intimité dont eux avaient été privés.

\- C'est l'endroit idéal pour faire profil bas, expliqua-t-il.

Thor qui commençait vraiment a se sentir a l'étroit se déplaça légèrement et un crac se fit entendre sous son pied. Steve et Isis qui avaient entendu se tournèrent dans sa direction. Le dieu venait de marcher sur un lego, le brisant en plusieurs morceaux. Il releva la tête et croisa les regards moqueur de ses deux amis. Il prit un air un peu renfrogné tout en tentant de camoufler ses dégâts du pied en poussant les reliques du jouet.

Caleb observait Natasha, la voyant sous un nouvel angle et la trouvant encore plus attirante. La russe se pencha sur le ventre rebondit de son amie.

\- Comment va la petite Natasha ?

La maman pinça les lèvres a la fois amusée et navrée.

\- Son nom est… Nathaniel…

Natasha écarquilla les yeux avant de se re-pencher sur le ventre s'adressant directement a la petite vie qui y grandissait.

\- T'es un traitre, souffla-t-elle.

Soudain la petite de Barton s'approcha de Thor et dû lever la tête a son maximum pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux tellement il était géant par rapport a elle. Edana, Isis et Steve regardèrent la scène avec un léger sourire. Thor en revanche fronça les sourcils, pas a l'aise du tout d'être scruté ainsi par la jeune enfant. Après quelques secondes qui parurent une éternité la petite s'adressa au dieu d'une voix plutôt sûre malgré qu'il l'impressionne.

\- C'est ton amoureuse ? Fit-elle avec innocence en regardant Isis postée aux côtés de son mentor.

Cette dernière explosa de rire, la tête de son ami valait tout l'or du monde. Il se racla la gorge son regard se portant une micro seconde sur Edana. Chose qui n'échappa pas a la petite.

\- Mmm non, fit le dieu. C'est mon amie.

\- Alors c'est qui ton amoureuse ?

\- Ma puce laisse le monsieur tranquille, plaisanta Barton avant de retourner a sa discussion avec sa femme et Tony.

Thor ne savait que répondre. Il aurait très bien pu dire a cet instant que non, il n'avait pas d'amoureuse, mais ce moment lui fit prendre conscience que c'était faux car il avait effectivement quelqu'un a qui il pensait un peu trop souvent pour que cela ne soit que de l'amitié.

\- C'est elle alors, conclu la petite, désignant de son petit doigt Edana qui avait finit par se détourner de la scène pour regarder ses frères, et surtout Caleb dont les yeux étaient rivés sur la rousse.

Isis tourna sa tête vers Edana qui n'avait rien entendu. Elle regarda de nouveau Thor, attendant sa réponse, le regard malicieux.

Steve fronça les sourcils trouvant que le dieu mettait un peu trop de temps a répondre. Ils allaient devoir avoir une discussion.

\- Et toi ? Intervint donc Steve faisant diversion. Tu as un amoureux ?

La petite rougit avant de secouer la tête de gauche a droite et de partir se réfugier dans les jambes de ses parents.

\- Bravo Rogers, tu fais peur même aux petites filles, taquina Isis avec une pointe de sarcasme notoire.

\- T'es pas une petite fille a ce que je sache, répliqua-t-il, faisant bouillir son sang.

Le bruit du grill pain éjectant des tartines permit d'éviter un nouvel affrontement et Thor sortit subitement, frôlant de sa cape Edana la faisant revenir sur terre. Les deux blondes virent Steve lui emboiter le pas et elles préférèrent rester en retrait pour une fois, tous avaient besoin d'espace.

-Thor ! Appela Steve franchissant le porche, le dieu déjà en bas des marches dans l'herbe du jardin.

\- J'ai vu quelque chose dans ce rêve, j'ai besoin de réponse, et je les trouverais pas ici, fit-il en regardant la maison dans la prairie.

Le Captain comprenait mais quelque chose le travaillait.

\- On est tous sous le choc. Ces réponses peuvent attendre demain… Isis a besoin de toi…

Il vit le dieu se figer, il ne pouvait effectivement pas la laisser seule après ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- Et…. Edana aussi, avoua-t-il, surprenant le blond.

Ce dernier prit une expression de surprise.

\- Je sais qu'elle compte pour toi, cela se voit. On aura l'occasion d'en reparler, sois en sur.

Sur ces paroles le soldat entra de nouveau dans la maison, Thor suivant quelques instant après.

Ce que Steve n'avait en revanche pas prévu ce fut la voix de Peggy qui résonna a ses oreilles le figeant.

_« La guerre est finie Steve, on peut rentrer au pays » _

Edana qui vit son mentor se figer se déplaça vers lui posant sa main sur son avant bras.

\- Ça va ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

Il déglutit et hocha la tête.

\- Vous êtes ici chez vous, fit Laura.

\- Merci, répliqua Caleb poliment.

\- Il y a des affaires de rechange dans le Queen jet, intervint Tony, cela sera plus confortable pour tout le monde.

Steve ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et sortit.

Chacun sortit à son rythme et marcha au milieu de la prairie pour atteindre l'avion privé de Stark. Ils prirent leur paquetage et Caleb en profita pour s'approcher de sa sœur.

\- Je peux te parler ? Fit il avec douceur.

La blonde était sûre qu'il allait lui parler de quelque chose de pas forcement agréable. Elle connaissait ce ton par cœur.

\- Bien sur vas-y.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe entre toi et Thor ?

Direct, cash, du grand Caleb. Elle en laissa échapper la bride de son sac qui s'écrasa dans un bruit sourd sur le métal de l'engin.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu m'as compris.

\- Il ne se passe rien, je ne vois pas ce qu'il te fait dire ça, répliqua-t-elle de mauvaise humeur désormais.

\- Ana… fit-il plus tendre en lui attrapant le bras alors qu'elle allait pour ramasser son sac.

La jeune femme soupira, finissant par le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Je m'inquiète c'est tout. C'est un dieu...et...

\- Et quoi ? Il ne se passe rien, vraiment je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te pose cette question, répliqua-t-elle sincère.

Caleb haussa les sourcils se demandant si sa sœur avait réellement des œillères ou si elle mentait juste a la perfection.

\- Quoi ? Fit-elle incrédule.

Non, c'était bel et bien des œillères. Et d'une taille plutôt conséquente si vous vouliez son avis.

\- Tu ne vois donc pas comment il veille sur toi ? Rien que cette nuit en ai la preuve, lâcha-t-il.

La blonde eu un mouvement de recul.

\- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi. Il veille sur moi comme il le fait avec les autres. Je ne trouve pas ça drôle. Le sadisme n'a jamais fait parti de tes traits de caractère, claqua-t-elle.

\- Parce que tu penses que je dirais ça pour te faire du mal ?! Enfin Ana, tu es ma petite sœur, toi et Keith vous êtes ce qui m'ai de plus cher. Je veille sur toi depuis ta naissance ! Quand tu pleurais, qui réclamais-tu ?

La blonde avala sa salive, réalisant que ce qu'elle avait dit n'avait aucun sens.

\- Toi, souffla-t-elle penaude. Pardon…

Son frère sourit tendrement avant de l'enserrer dans ses bras puissants. Edana soupira, fermant les bras. Rien ne valait ceux de ses frères. Elle réalisa que ce nouveau monde avait changé beaucoup de choses et elle avait peur de ne plus être aussi proche d'eux qu'avant.

\- Rien ne nous séparera n'est ce pas ? marmonna-t-elle le visage enfouit dans l'épaule du brun, ses yeux devenant un peu humides.

Le jeune homme la serra plus fort ne voulant pas mentir.

\- Ceux qui tenterons de nous séparer, je te jure qu'ils le payeront de leur vie. Ça je peux te le promettre.

0o0o0o0

Les Avengers se changèrent reprenant leur tenue de tous les jours. Ils avaient l'impression d'être comme dans un rêve, dans du coton. Comme si leur réalité n'était plus. Isis donna rapidement des nouvelles a sa sœur mais n'entra bizarrement pas dans les détails, voulant garder pour elle la noirceur de ses pensées. Laura la voyant les yeux perdus dans le vague assise à la table du salon s'approcha d'elle.

\- Vous voulez peut être boire quelque chose ?

Isis sourit.

\- Si vous avez une bouteille de Jack je suis preneuse ! Plaisanta-t-elle avant de baisser un peu la tête, triturant ses mains.

La maman sourit, compatissante.

\- Je peux vous offrir une bière !

\- Va pour une bière, et il faut me tutoyer. Ça me vieillit !

Laura sourit, hochant la tête avant d'aller lui chercher sa boisson. Elle vit Thor entrer dans le salon, vêtu d'un jean foncé, d'un shirt gris et d'un gilet noir. Il avait attaché ses cheveux blonds. Elle sortie donc deux bières et leur tendit avant de sortir pour rejoindre son mari qui était dans leur chambre.

Thor sourit a sa protégée qui lui rendit. Ils entendirent des pas et ils aperçurent Steve sortir. A sa suite, Edana. La jeune femme se stoppa a la limite du couloir et de la porte du salon. Elle eu un instant d' hésitation avant de finalement se diriger vers eux.

Elle hocha la tête vers Thor avant de se poster vers Isis.

\- Tu vas bien ?

La blonde leva sa bière.

\- Je vois, sourit Edana. Tu sais quoi ? Je vais faire pareil.

Elle se dirigea vers le frigo et se servit, décapsulant sa boisson et prenant une longue gorgée ce qui fit sourire le dieu.

\- Tu le diras a Laura, fit-elle en levant sa bière, je vais prendre l'air.

Elle pressa l'épaule de son amie et partie rejoindre son mentor qui coupait du bois avec hargne.

0o0o0o0

\- Tu vois, tu t'inquiète pour rien, on ne sent pas la différence.

Laura fit la moue caressant du bout de ses doigts la hanche qui avait été touchée lors de la reprise du sceptre en Sokovie. Cela avait faillit couter la vie de son homme.

\- Si il faut les héberger, certains vont devoir dormir ensemble, souffla-t-elle.

En effet ils ne disposaient pas d'assez de chambre pour que chacun ai un lit.

Clint parti dans un rire moqueur.

\- Ah non ça, ça va pas le faire chérie.

\- Pourquoi pas Natasha avec ce jeune homme, Caleb je crois ? Fit-elle en suivant l'archer. Au fait ça dure depuis quand ?

\- Quand quoi ? Demanda Barton de manière naïve.

Ce fut au tour de la brune de se moquer de son mari.

\- Oh oh tu es tellement naïf !

\- Natasha et Caleb ? Fit il refusant d'y croire même si il avaient remarqué qu'ils étaient proche,

\- J'expliquerai quand tu seras grand Hawkeye, se moqua-t-elle.

\- Bon d'accord, se résigna-t-il. J'avais bien remarqué un rapprochement mais je ne pense pas qu'ils en soient encore a ce stade…

Elle sourit s'approchant de son mari avant de redevenir sérieuse.

\- Ca va mal… Natasha a l'air secouée.

L'homme soupira.

\- Ultron a deux alliés, deux humm.. des gosses, deux voyous en faite. Mais ils ont un grand bâton magique et Natasha a été touchée, avoua-t-il acceptant difficilement la situation. Faut que quelqu'un leur apprenne les bonnes manière, conclu-t-il.

Il la dépassa.

\- Et c'est toi qui va leur apprendre ?

Elle le suivit, avec toujours cette peur pour son homme.

\- Tu sais que je soutiens totalement les Avengers. Je suis extrêmement fière de toi.

Il s'assit sur sa chaise, et elle posa sa main sur son épaule regardant par la fenêtre, voyant Steve, Edana et Tony.

\- Mais quand je vois tous ces… dieux…Ces jeunes possédant des dons hors du communs, murmura Laura.

\- Tu crois qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de moi ? Demanda-t-il un peu vexé en faisant son lacet de chaussure.

\- Je suis sur que si, le rassura-t-elle. C'est encore plus effrayant. Ce sont des épaves, souffla-t-elle.

\- Ouais… fit il en regardant lui aussi ses coéquipiers.

Tony se rapprochait du soldat alors que la blonde était assise près d'eux sur une souche, avalant une grande gorgée de bière avant de baisser la tète, perdue dans ses pensées.

\- Seulement ce sont _mes_ épaves…

0o0o0o0

Caleb sortit de la douche après une bonne dizaine de minute. L'eau avait détendu ses muscles même si elle aurait pu être plus chaude mais il se sentait légèrement mieux. Il ouvrit la porte et tomba sur Natasha.

\- Oh, je ne savais pas que tu attendais la place.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, fit-elle avec un sourire doux.

Ses yeux glissèrent sur les muscles du brun, les reste d'humidité faisant briller sa peau de marbre.

\- Ils ont prit presque toute l'eau chaude, répliqua-t-il désignant la petite pièce.

Elle se jeta à l'eau.

\- J'aurais du te rejoindre, dit elle avec humour, mais pas que.

\- On a manqué une occasion, répliqua le Olygane sur la réserve ne sachant plus sur quel pied danser, ses yeux fuyant ceux clairs de son interlocutrice.

\- Tu le penses ?

Caleb pu voir qu'elle avait besoin d'une réponse sincère et il se racla la gorge, son habituel assurance et verve envolées.

\- Je crois que tu connais la réponse a cette question, souffla-t-il en remettant un tee shirt.

\- J'ai fais un rêve, dit elle un peu précipitamment. Un de ceux qui paraissent réel sur le moment mais quand on se réveil…

\- C'était quoi ce rêve ?

\- J'étais un Avenger, déclara-t-elle contre toute attente ce qui déstabilisa le brun qui ne s'attendait pas a cela. J'étais pour une fois un peu plus que l'assassin qu'on avait fait de moi.

\- Je te trouve un peu trop dur envers toi-même. Tu es bien plus que cela, murmura-t-il.

Il fit un pas en avant, irrémédiablement attiré par cette femme. Elle ne pu se retenir de se rapprocher aussi. Une tension palpable emplissait la pièce. Elle posa sa main sur la nuque de Caleb, plus vraiment sûre de se maîtriser.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ?

Sa voix était basse, de peur de briser ce moment.

\- Je fonce vers toi…

Il écarquilla un peu les yeux avant de finalement secouer la tête en s'éloignant.

\- Pas comme ça Natasha. Tu es sous le choc et je refuse d'être un lot de consolation. Je suis désolé.

Sans plus attendre il sorti de la pièce de peur de ne pas tenir son engagement et de craquer pour la beauté qu'il avait devant lui car il ne rêvait que de cela mais il savait qu'a l'heure d'aujourd'hui, la russe était perdue et qu'il était une des seules figure rassurante qu'elle possédait et il ne voulait pas qu'elle se lève demain avec des regrets une fois ses esprits retrouvés. Il ne le supporterai pas.

0o0o0o0

Steve fracassait buches après buches, sous le regard fatiguée de sa disciple qui buvait sa bière. Elle reprit une grande gorgée avant d'abaisser sa tête, fixant l'herbe à ses pieds.

\- Doucement Ana, fit-il avant d'abattre de nouveau sa hache sur le bois.

Edana ne releva même pas et fixa plutôt Tony qui arrivait vers eux.

\- J'ai entendu Thor dire qu'il voulait partir. Il ne t'a pas dit ou ?

La blonde releva la tête.

\- Partir ? Interrogea-t-elle Steve.

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de répondre a Stark.

\- Quelque fois mes équipiers me cachent des choses…

Son regard se porta sur Barton qui se trouvait sur sa terrasse avec ses enfants.

\- J'avais espéré que Thor serait une exception.

Il déposa une nouvelle coupe de bois sur la souche.

\- Bah merci, bougonna-t-elle.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté avec un regard qui signifiait clairement « ne le prend pas pour toi ».

\- Ouais… ça viendra peut-être, on ne sait pas ce que la Maximoff lui a fait voir, argumenta Tony de manière plutôt lucide.

La blonde se leva et tendit une buche au milliardaire qui se saisit lui aussi d'une hache. Décidément, ça allait devenir dangereux de rester a proximité des Avengers aujourd'hui. Leur subite envie de couper du bois tournait a l'obsession, a défaut de couper la tête d'Ultron.

Steve planta sa hache avec hargne dans la souche.

\- Tu parles de super héros ! Cette fille a fait de nous une bande de caniches, fit-il en prenant une autre buche.

A combien en était-t-il déjà ? Edana avait arrêter de compter a trente.

\- Tu t'en sors pas si mal toi.

Cela sonnait presque comme un reproche.

\- C'est un problème ? Claqua Rogers.

Oh oh… la plus jeune du clan Olygane posa sa bière et se rapprocha des deux hommes.

\- On a tous été secoué Tony.

Il ne l'écouta pas et continua de fixer le soldat.

\- J'aime bien que les gens ai une part d'ombre.

Elle ne pu s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel fatiguée du bruit du bois se fracassant et fatiguée de cette discussion qui, elle le savait, allait mal tourner. Mais justement parce qu'elle était fatiguée elle se rassit finissant sa bière d'une traite, les laissant s'engueuler.

\- Je suis peut être vieux jeu.

\- Vous ne l'avez pas encore remarqué c'est tout, contre-carra le centenaire.

\- Vous savez qu' Ultron essaie de nous opposer non ?

Le milliardaire prit un pas dans la direction de son interlocuteur, mais cette fois Edana craqua.

\- Justement.

Sa voix ne s'éleva même pas , mais son ton était glacial et cela stoppa les deux hommes.

\- Il essaie de nous opposer et vous…Elle les désigna d'un geste de la main lasse. Vous passez votre temps a être en discorde.

\- Il était au courant ! S'exclama Steve, fixant sa protégée avant de regarder Tony de manière froide. L'ennui c'est qu'on a pas été informé !

Clac, une buche que s'éclate sous le coup de hache du Philanthrope. La blonde avala sa salive sentant le stress la gagner.

\- Banner et moi on est des chercheurs.

\- Qui veulent affaiblir l'équipe !

\- _Démanteler_ l'équipe. C'est pas ça la mission ? C'est pas pour ça qu'on se bat ? Pour arrêter de se battre et rentrer le plus tôt possible ?! Cria Tony de plus en plus énervé.

La respiration d'Edana s'accéléra, et elle tenta de s'apaiser en fermant les yeux.

Shlac ! Steve qui explose le bois de ses deux mains.

\- Stop !

Le cri qu'elle poussa s'accompagna d'un immense brasier. La pile de bois du soldat s'enflamma, obligeant les deux hommes a bondir sur le côté. Le bruit des buches qui craquent et le cris de la fille alerta ceux qui étaient a l'intérieur et Isis, Thor et Keith sortirent en trombe. L'infirmière porta la main à sa bouche quand elle vit que les flammes montaient a plusieurs mètres de hauteur, sa créatrice figée a côté.

Keith n'hésita pas une seconde et a l'aide de ses pouvoirs il vint geler le brasier qui se figea en des formes somptueuses. La glace était transparente et luisait au soleil et en son centre, le bois calciné contrastait avec l'ensemble translucide.

Edana sembla retrouver ses esprit et elle tourna ses iris devenues sombres vers Tony.

\- C'est cette part d'ombre que tu aimes bien voir chez les gens ? Siffla-t-elle avant de se détourner et de renter dans la maison, son frère et Isis a sa suite s'assurant qu'elle allait bien. Pardon pour le bois Clint… dit-elle navrée avant de pénétrer dans la maison.

Il fit un signe de main signifiant que ce n'était rien.

Tony et Steve se regardèrent et le soldat ne pu s'empêcher d'aller au bout de son opinion.

\- Chaque fois qu'on veut remporter une guerre avant qu'elle ai commencé on fait des victimes innocentes. Des _victimes_…

Cet argument sembla faire écho dans le cœur du milliardaire car il ne dit rien, se contentant de fixer son coéquipier.

\- Euuu, excusez-moi Mr Stark, j'ai conscience que ce n'est pas réellement le moment mais Clint m'a dit de vous demander votre aide, notre tracteur ne démarre plus, désolé, est-ce quand vous...

\- Ouais, fit de suite Tony, je vais voir ça.

Il s'éloigna en direction de la grange avant de se retourner légèrement.

\- Ne me piquez pas mes bûches ! Fit-il à l'intention de Rogers.

En effet, le tas qu'avait coupé le soldat était pris au piège dans la glace qui commençait légèrement a fondre à cause du soleil, mais il allait falloir plusieurs heures...et de toute façon, le tout était brûlé.

0o0o0o0

La journée était bien avancée et le soleil déclinait à l'horizon. La sœur de Caleb regardait le ciel devenir orange et rose, assombrissant quelque peu la pièce.

\- Tu vas mieux ?

La blonde aux cheveux presque blanc releva son visage vers celui de son amie infirmière, sur le pas de la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Steve. Elle ne répondit pas, mais son regard parla pour elle. Elle le baissa, regardant ses mains jointes, tout en s'arrachant nerveusement les peaux autour de ses ongles, tique qu'elle possédait quand elle était nerveuse. Isis, pinça les lèvres, navrée, avant de venir s'assoir près d'elle, fixant la porte ouverte.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il voulait dire ? Souffla Edana.

L'infirmière inspira profondément, les yeux toujours rivés au même endroit, mais ses iris se voilant, revivant la scène du bateau.

_« Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé comment était réellement morts vos parents ? »_

Cette phrase la hantait elle aussi depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé ses esprits.

\- Il ne nous a pas dit ça pour rien, analysa Edana. Cela signifie forcement quelque chose. Nos parents sont morts depuis longtemps maintenant mais...

\- Il a aussi parler de nous. Que Steve ne savait pas ce que nous étions, répliqua Isis, cherchant des réponses, espérant que sa lanterne s'illumine subitement afin de répondre a cette équation qui ne semblait pas avoir de solution.

\- Je sais... J'arrête pas de me repasser ces mots en boucle. Steve n'a pas l'air d'en savoir plus, il était tout aussi surpris que nous.

\- Peut être qu'on ne doit pas le découvrir maintenant ? Suggéra Isis de manière très sage. On aura nos réponses en tant voulu...

\- Ou peut-être que ne pas les avoir ne nous ferait pas de mal.

Isis tourna son regard bleu, analysant les paroles d'Edana.

\- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? Tu n'es pas du genre a laisser des questions sans réponse, taquina-t-elle.

Edana eu un rictus, amusé par son amie. Il est vrai que ce n'était pas dans son caractère, elle était bien trop butée pour ça.

\- Non effectivement, mais pour l'instant, l'important c'est d'arrêter Ultron. Si je dois découvrir quelques horreurs sur mon passé, cela finira par arriver et je ne compte de toute manière pas laisser cette machine régir ma vie... Je compte bien obtenir des réponses un jour même si je doute que cela soient des bonnes, murmura sombrement la blonde.

\- Alors toi aussi tu as un mauvais pressentiment ?

\- Depuis le jour où Fury est venu nous chercher je le possède, acheva Edana.

0o0o0o0

Après être restées un moment assises à regarder le soleil décroître, elles finirent par descendre pour rejoindre les autres au salon, mais elles se regardèrent, leur yeux s'écarquillant un peu lorsqu'elle entendirent une voix qu'elles connaissaient bien.

Edana ouvrit la marche déboulant dans le salon pour voir Fury, adossé au plan de travail de la cuisine. Ses yeux étaient grands et elle afficha une mine hébétée devant la tenue qu'il arborait : un pantalon noir simple, tout comme son pull beige.

\- Fury ? Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

\- Il répare des tracteurs en douce, ironisa Stark.

L'homme noir lui jeta un regard mi-amusé mi blasé de son seul œil. Visiblement, ils avaient eu une discussion dont ils ne sauraient rien.

Isis prit conscience de l'ambiance chaleureuse qui régnait dans la petite maison. En effet, les lampes diffusaient une lumière jaune orangé qui donnaient une couleur chaude au bois de la pièce et conférant une certaine intimité. Elle repéra Steve, adossé au chambranle de l'encadrement qui délimitait l'espace cuisine du salon. La petite fille de Barton courut, manquant de lui rentrer dans les jambes, pour aller offrir un dessin à sa marraine qui la remercia d'un baiser, assise a la table faisant face au soldat. Thor avait prit place sur une des chaises, en bout de table. Banner adossé derrière lui. Edana vint se placer sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, près de son frère Keith. Barton quant a lui était derrière le plan de travail et le bruit des plats qui s'entrechoque rappelèrent a la blonde qu'elle avait faim.

\- Ultron vous a tous mis hors jeu pour gagner un peu de temps, aborda enfin Fury. Mes contacts disent tous qu'il est entrain de construire quelque chose. Vu la quantité de vibranium qu'il a emporté, il doit même en construire plusieurs.

\- Comment on peut retrouver Ultron ? Demanda Steve, bras croisés.

Isis nota la tenue du soldat et une drôle de sensation s'empara d'elle quand elle le vit dans un pantalon noir en jean et un sweat de la même couleur, il faisait tellement abordable ainsi. Une sensation de sécurité la prit et elle eu subitement envie de se nicher au creux de ses bras, contre ce sweat qui semblait si doux... Elle secoua sa tête pour se ressaisir, _« non mais ça va pas bien ma fille ! »._

\- Oh, on peut le suivre à la trace, il est partout. Il se multiplie plus vite qu'un élevage de lapin... Mais cela ne suffit pas à nous donner des indices sur ces projets.

Tony, balançant une fléchette sur la cible du jeu demanda :

\- Il cherche toujours des codes nucléaires ?

\- Plus que jamais ! Mais il semblerai qu'il ai du mal.

\- J'ai craquer le pare-feu du pentagone au lycée. Pour rire, ironisa le milliardaire.

\- Hey bien j'ai contacté nos amis au centre Nexus à ce sujet.

Edana se releva et s'approcha de son mentor qui tourna légèrement la tête dans sa direction.

\- Nexus ? Interrogea-t-elle, devançant son ami.

\- C 'est le noyau mondial d'internet à Oslo, expliqua Banner.

Il portait ses lunettes et ses cheveux étaient un peu en bataille, sa chemise a carreau verte lui donnait une toute autre allure que sa blouse blanche de scientifique. Il paraissait presque négligé. Négligé, mais surtout fatigué...

\- Le moindre bip de données y est acheminés.

\- Et qu'est ce qu'ils ont dit ? Demanda Clint, examinant la petite fléchette qu'il tenait entre ses doigts.

\- Il fait une fixette sur les missiles, répliqua Nick.

Tony alla retirer la fléchette de la cible, continuant de suivre la conversation.

\- Mais les codes sont renouvelés en permanence, avoua le noir.

\- Par qui ? Demanda soudain Tony, plus qu'intéressé.

Il sursauta légèrement lorsqu'une fléchette vint se planter dans la cible se situant juste au niveau de sa tête. Il tourna son regard et trouva Barton, prêt du plan de cuisine qui lui fit un petit geste de la main et de la tête voulant dire _« oups, mais je ne rate jamais »_.

\- Par un inconnu, répondit Fury.

\- On a un allié ? Souffla Natasha.

\- Ultron a un ennemi, corrigea le directeur du Shield.

\- Mmm, c'est pas tout a fait la même chose, constata Caleb, venant prendre place a la table.

\- Mais je paierais cher pour savoir qui c'est.

\- Faudrait peut être que je file à Oslo, pour trouver un inconnu.

Isis regarda Tony, pas sûre que cela soit une bonne idée.

\- Bah tout ça c'est très joli patron, mais j'espérais que pour votre retour vous auriez un peu plus que ça, avoua la rousse avec un petit sourire.

\- J'ai plus. Je vous ai vous, et tous !

Edana haussa les sourcils, ne s'attendant pas aux paroles gentilles que venait de prononcer l'homme en face d'elle. Il faut dire qu'elle s'était toujours méfiée de lui, mais peut-être, devrait-elle revoir son jugement, peut-être n'était-ce qu'une facette.

\- Il fut un temps où j'avais des yeux partout, et des oreilles partout.

Les nouveaux Avengers comprirent qu'avant, Fury avait encore plus de moyen qu'il n'en avait maintenant. Ce qu'ils pensaient être déjà énorme, n'était en fait rien par rapport a ce qu'avait le noir avant que l'ancien shield ne soit dissout a cause d'HYDRA.

\- Vous avez eu la chance de disposer de toute la technologie inimaginable. Mais nous revoilà tous réuni sur terre avec pour seul arme notre inventivité et notre volonté de sauver le monde.

Il se rapprocha de la table, son verre d'eau en main regardant tour à tour les membres de son équipe.

\- Aux yeux d'Ultron, les Avengers sont le seul obstacle entre lui et sa mission et qu'il le reconnaisse ou pas, sa mission c'est la destruction de l'humain...

Chacun baissa les yeux.

\- Le monde entier à un pied dans la tombe... à vous de jouer. Berner cet enfoiré en platine, fit-il en s'asseyant.

Natasha ne put s'empêcher de sourire mais Isis dit tout haut ce qu'elle pensait tout bas.

\- Steve n'aime pas trop ce langage, taquina-t-elle, lui envoyant un regard légèrement provocateur.

\- Commence pas Delorme, répliqua-t-il amusé.

Edana les regarda et sourit avant de baisser un peu la tête, sourire toujours aux lèvres. Elle la releva cependant rapidement en sentant un regard sur elle. Elle croisa les prunelles bleus océan du dieu, et elle lui fit un micro sourire, ses joues rougissant légèrement. Elle retourna donc s'assoir près de son frère pour masquer sa gêne.

\- Découvrez ce que veux Ultron.

Le soldat releva un peu le menton.

\- Il veut devenir meilleur, affirma-t-il. Meilleur que nous. Il n'arrête pas de faire des petits.

\- Des humanoïdes, comprit Tony.

Banner fronça les sourcils en voyant le dessin qu'avait fait la petite filleule de l'agent Russe. Il s'approcha, se penchant par dessus son épaule pour mieux voir. Un papillon. Un joli papillon coloré ornait la feuille de papier.

\- L'enveloppe humaine n'est pas viable. Biologiquement parlant on est dépassé, analysa Iron Man. Mais il n'arrête pas d'y revenir...

\- Quand vous l'avez programmé tous les deux pour protéger l'espèce humaine, vous avez brillamment échoué, nota Natasha en regardant succinctement les deux hommes.

\- Elle n'a pas besoin d'être protégée, marmonna alors l'homme au huit doctorats. Elle a besoin d'évoluer.

Le silence se fit. Toutes les personnes présentes avaient leur attention fixé sur lui, attendant plus ample explications.

\- Ultron aussi va évoluer... L'un d'entre vous est en contact avec Helene Show ?

Edana ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel à la mention de la chinoise scientifique qui en pinçait pour Thor.

0o0o0o0

Le repas fut servit après qu'ils aient essayé de joindre Helene qui ne répondit pas à son téléphone. Les discussions furent plutôt positives et chacun se resservit plusieurs fois du vin, peut-être un peu trop même... Isis rigolait a gorge déployée alors que Caleb lui racontait la fois où il avait passé la nuit a vomir du Jack, ce n'était vraiment pas sa boisson.

Steve discutait tranquillement avec sa protégée, lui resservant un verre de vin blanc avant de trinquer avec. Tony regarda ses amis et eut un petit sourire. Il était fière de ceux qui faisaient partis de sa vie. Ils étaient devenu sa famille et l'image d'eux mort le hantait. Ils ne pouvait pas être le responsable de leur mort. Il devait les protéger et il s'en fit la promesse.

Petit a petit, chacun monta se coucher et Steve aida Edana a se lever de sa chaise, le sol tanguant pour la jeune femme ce qui fit rire Isis qui leva sa bière, en renversant une partie sur le sol.

\- Oups ! S'exclama-t-elle en regardant sa bêtise, avant de pouffer, tandis que Thor la prenait dans ses bras, la soulevant pour aller la mettre au lit.

\- Bonne nuit jeune gens , salua-t-il poliment avant de se diriger au bout du couloir et d'entrer dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec la blonde.

\- Pfff, soupira Edana en regardant les escaliers, ayant l'impression qu'il fallait qu'elle gravissent le kilimandjaro

Steve rit lorsque Keith prit les devant en la soulevant. Caleb suivit le mouvement. Il déposa sa sœur au milieu des draps avant de saluer Captain qui referma la porte sur les rires de Tony et Romanoff encore en bas.

\- Hey bin... souffla le soldat en se laissant tomber sur le bord du lit, posant ses chaussures.

Il se pencha et attrapa le sac de son amie avant de lui tendre. Elle resta en étoile de mer et il lâcha le sac qui atterrit durement sur son estomac, le faisant rire.

\- J'te déteste ! Marmonna-t-elle avant de rouler sur le coté et d'enlever son haut pour passer un tee shirt plus ample, ainsi que son short de nuit.

Le soldat fit de même restant en boxer. Il allait pour mettre un tee shirt mais Edana se glissant sous les draps l'interrompit.

\- Il fait une chaleur du diable, tu peux rester comme ça, on se connait bien maintenant.

Il hocha la tête reconnaissant et se coucha aussi. Ils se dirent bonne nuit et fermèrent les yeux, s'endormant rapidement l'un près de l'autre. Ils pouvaient constater qu'ensemble le sommeil venait toujours plus vite, comme si ils s'apaisaient.

0o0o0o0

Edana ouvrit les paupières et elle grimaça. Ses yeux lourds et son mal de crâne lui indiquèrent qu'elle n'avait pas du tout assez dormit. Et pour cause, quand elle se releva sur son coude pour regarder le radio réveil caché par la silhouette de Steve, elle soupira. Elle s'était endormie une heure... sauf que maintenant, pas moyen de se rendormir. Son cerveau avait dû trop travailler dans son sommeil, la faisant se réveiller. Parfois elle se détestait. De plus, il faisait une chaleur horrible et son cou était humide. Elle se leva le plus discrètement possible pour ne pas réveiller son ami, qui, elle le savait, avait des difficultés à dormir. Elle ne voulait donc pas le priver de quelques heures de repos bien mérité.

Elle ouvrit la fenêtre, les rideaux de tulle blanc se mouvant doucement avec la brise qui entra, rafraichissant l'atmosphère de la pièce. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit, grimaçant lorsqu'elle grinça. Steve bougea, se retournant, envahissant l'espace où elle dormait l'instant d'avant. Elle sortit rapidement et referma derrière elle, avant de pousser un soupire et de descendre les marches. L'entrée n'était pas fermée a clé, en même temps si quelqu'un osait pénétrer ici, il allait avoir du soucis à se faire.

Lorsque l'air frais lui frappa le visage elle sourit, inspirant profondément. Quelques frissons s'emparèrent d 'elle lui donnant la chaire de poule mais elle n'y fit pas attention et s'accouda a la rambarde du porche. Elle observa les champs éclairés seulement par la lune qui brillait dans le ciel noir. Quelque chose attira soudain son attention et elle plissa les yeux. Près des tas de buches, elle vit une silhouette sombre, assise sur une souche. Une fois que ses yeux se furent adaptés à la pénombre, elle discerna un peu mieux les détails de cette silhouette. Elle se trouva bête de ne pas l'avoir reconnue de suite... en effet au vu de la largeur des épaules, il n'y avait pas de doute a avoir. Sans vraiment réfléchir, elle descendit les marches du perron et ses pieds touchèrent l'herbe humide. Elle s'avança discrètement en direction de Thor.

\- Insomnie ? Fit-elle alors une fois derrière le blond.

Ce dernier devait avoir senti sa présence car il ne sursauta pas. Il se retourna et lui sourit, ses yeux glissant rapidement sur les jambes nu de la blonde.

\- Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul, nota-t-il de sa voix chaude.

La bouche de la Olygane se releva un peu dans un petit sourire que le dieu qualifia de triste.

\- Tu veux t'assoir ?

Il accompagna sa proposition en se décalant, lui laissant de la place sur l'énorme tronc d'arbre coupé.

Elle le remercia et prit place près de lui, soudain gênée. Elle ne le regarda pas et se mit a fixer le tas de bois qu'elle avait fait prendre feu, la glace l'entourant encore, mais ayant déjà bien fondue avec le soleil de la journée.

Du coin de l'oeil elle vit les grandes mains, au doigts pourtant fins du dieu se frotter l'une contre l'autre, signe que quelque chose le travaillait.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as vu ?...Enfin tu n'es pas obligé de m'en parler ! Débita-t-elle rapidement lorsqu'il releva sa tête vers elle.

\- Non, ça va, assura-t-il.

Il regarda au loin comme pour se donner du courage et elle ne put s'empêcher de détailler le profil de l'homme assit à coté d'elle. Ses lignes étaient droites et harmonieuses... elle pouvait objectivement dire qu'il était parfait... Sa voix grave la tira de sa contemplation et elle se gifla mentalement.

\- Tu sais que je suis l'héritier du trône d'Asgard, commença-t-il la regardant enfin.

Elle hocha la tête, hypnotisée par le bleu de ses iris, même dans la nuit.

\- Il m'a fallut du temps pour prendre conscience qu'il n'y avait pas que ma personne qui comptait. J'étais égoïste. Mais la vie et.. la terre, il sourit en la regardant, m'ont appris l'humilité et surtout a chérir mon royaume et mes sujets. Ils sont ce pour quoi je me bats... Dans ce « rêve », je les tuait, souffla-t-il. Mes pouvoirs les anéantissait...

La blonde l'écoutait attentivement, découvrant une nouvelle facette du dieu.

\- Si tu veux mon avis... Asgard ne pourrait pas avoir meilleur roi et protecteur que toi, murmura-t-elle avec un sourire sincère.

\- Merci Edana, cela me touche.

Thor détailla le visage de la jeune femme, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'avoir le regard admiratif. Elle déglutit avant de regarder de nouveau devant elle, ses paumes devenant moites à cause de la gêne.

\- Et toi ? Demanda -t-il tendrement. Tu semblais très secouée...

Elle sentit instantanément ses yeux devenir plus humides, les images de son cauchemars plus vivants que jamais devant ses yeux éveillés.

\- Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles rien me dire, Rogers est surement plus a même que moi à..

\- Non, le coupa-t-elle, les yeux toujours rivés sur la foret a l'horizon.

Elle inspira pour se donner du courage, en parler a quelqu'un la libérerait peut-être. Et bizarrement, ce soir, elle faisait confiance au dieu.

\- J'avais... un meilleur ami, commença-t-elle difficilement sa voix tremblante. Je ne parle jamais de lui. Je ne prononce jamais son prénom, même avec mes frères alors... c'est pour dire... Je n'avait pas redit son nom depuis le jour de sa mort, il y a deux ans, avoua-t-elle, sa voix se brisant sous l'émotion. Pas avant ce cauchemars...

Thor se rapprocha d'elle sentant sa peine l'atteindre comme un ras de marée. Elle fit une pause et reprit.

\- On se connaissait depuis le début de l'adolescence. Il était mon partenaire de danse, sourit-elle, repensant à tous les bons moments qu'elle avait passé avec lui. On a grandit ensemble, évolué ensemble et cela pendant huit ans... Il m'a meme suivit aux Etats-Unis lorsque je suis venue pour y travailler...et en huit ans, on ne s'était jamais disputé. Jamais, pas même pour des broutilles.

Thor eu un regard tendre avec un petit sourire en la voyant se replonger dans ses souvenirs. Mais il redevint vite sérieux, sachant qu'il n'y avait pas de fin heureuse à cette histoire.

\- Je n'ai jamais osé lui parler de mes pouvoirs... J'avais honte et peur. Pourtant aujourd'hui quand j'y repense, je pense qu'il savait. Il était observateur, très observateur, murmura-t-elle. C'était un mercredi soir, j'avais vraiment eu une dure journée. J'avais mit le feu à mes rideaux le matin même et les catastrophes s'étaient enchainées dans la journée. J'étais donc de plus en plus instable au niveau de mes pouvoirs et lorsque je suis arrivée le soir au cours de danse, j'étais vraiment de mauvaise humeur et irritable. Il...

Edana se stoppa, prenant une grande inspiration.

-...Jason.. Jason a tenté de me faire sortir de ma coquille, de me tirer les vers du nez et je suis montée en pression, j'ai été odieuse, souffla-t-elle tandis que les larmes débordaient de ses yeux roulant sur ses joues.

\- Non, ne dit pas ça, tenta Thor ne supportant pas de la voir se faire du mal ainsi.

Il ne pouvait l'imaginer être horrible.

\- Si, pleura-t-elle. Si tu savais a quelle point j'ai été méchante... je lui ai dit que je n'avais pas besoin de lui et qu'il avait qu'a partir que je ne voulais plus le voir. Que pour ce soir j'avais juste besoin qu'il me foute la paix, que demain je l'adorerais de nouveau mais que là il fallait qu'il parte. Et il est parti.

Les larmes coulaient sans discontinuité sur le visage rond de la jeune femme qui laissait enfin sortir toute sa peine et sa culpabilité.

\- J'ai quitté le gymnase même pas un quart d'heure après. J'ai prit le chemin de la maison, le même que celui de Jason, nous étions presque voisin. Je marchais et je me voyais déjà aller sonner chez lui pour m'excuser et lui expliquer... c'est là que j'ai vu plusieurs voitures de polices passer en trombe, suivit d'une ambulance. J'ai tout de suite su que quelque chose était arrivée. J'ai courut, aussi vite que mes jambes le pouvaient et au coin de notre rue, j'ai vu un attroupement de personnes.

_Flashback : _

_Une boule de panique entravait l'estomac d'Edana alors qu'elle accélérait de nouveau le pas en direction du groupe de personnes. Elle écarta ceux qui lui bouchaient la vue et elle aperçut deux pieds. Des chaussures, des baskets noir avec des lacets noir et blanc. Jason. Elle hurla courant pour rejoindre le corps de son ami, mais un flic lui barra le passage, tentant de l'empêcher de voir cet horrible spectacle. Elle hurlait de douleur, pleurant à chaud de larme. _

_\- C'est mon ami ! Je vous en supplie laissez-moi ! Hoquetait-elle._

_La pression sur son corps se relâcha et elle se laissa tomber près du jeune homme. Elle posa ses deux mains sur le torse de Jason et vit avec horreur le trou dans son front. Une balle... Elle ne réalisa pas que la sensation de mouillé sur ses genou était dû au sang de son meilleur ami. _

_\- Jason debout ! Aller réveille-toi ! Je t'en supplie, lève-toi ! Gémissait-elle, secouant le garçon sans vie._

_\- Mademoiselle, tenta l'ambulancière. C'est fini, votre ami est parti..._

_Le cris de douleur que poussa la jeune femme glaça le sang de tout ceux qui l'entendirent et le lampadaire de la rue d'en face explosa, les étincelles mettant le feu au petit distributeur automatique du journaux quotidien. Etincelles... ou tout simplement elle..._

_Fin du Flashback_

Edana n'hoquetait plus, ses sanglots s'étant calmés, mais les larmes coulaient toutes seule sans qu'elle ne puisse les arrêter.

\- La Maximoff me l'a fait revoir, finit-elle par murmurer. Il était là, dans notre salle de danse, et il me souriait avant de me reprocher sa mort, le visage couvert de son sang, le trou dans son front me rappelant que j'ai tué mon meilleur ami. Il prenait plaisir à me voir souffrir, rigolant de mes pleurs et de mes supplications, acheva-t-elle dans un souffle.

\- Hey, fit Thor en prenant son visage en coupe pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, chuchota-t-il. C'est horrible ce qu'il s'est passé mais ce n'est pas de ta faute, je t'interdis de penser cela. Si tu étais partie avec lui, vous seriez peut-être mort tous les deux. La vie est injuste, ton ami n'a pas eu de chance mais ce n'est pas de ta faute et ce n'était pas lui dans ce cauchemars, seulement toi, et tes peurs. Si il avait été là, il t'aurais enlacé pour te dire enfin au revoir comme il se doit. Enlève toi ces idées sombres de ton esprit, finit-il en caressant ses joues de ses pouces, enlevant les petites gouttes salées. Je ne supporte pas de voir la souffrance sur ton visage...

Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge face aux yeux du dieu. Ce dernier la couvait du regard, détaillant chaque parcelle de sa physionomie. Il s'arrêta un instant de plus sur ses lèvres et Edana pencha instinctivement la tête vers lui. Thor fit de même. C'était lent, comme si chacun avait peur de briser l'instant et de voir l'autre s'envoler. Edana sentit le souffle du dieu sur son visage, et elle fixa ses lèvres. Alors que le nez de l'Asgardien frôlait le sien, elle se ressaisit soudain et dévia sa trajectoire, déposant un baiser sur sa joue. Elle s'y attarda avant de se reculer, et de se lever.

\- Merci, souffla-t-elle avant de se détourner et de rentrer dans la grande maison sous le regard de l'homme qui resta figer, son cœur cognant fort dans sa poitrine.

0o0o0o0

Lorsqu'elle pénétra de nouveau dans la maison, elle entendit des pas à l'étage et elle pu voir que Caleb n'était plus allongé sur le canapé, tout comme Keith. A cette pensée, elle vit Steve descendre les marches, en tenue de Captain America.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

Le soldat la prit doucement par le bras, l'incitant a monter les escaliers la suivant jusqu'à leur chambre. Là, elle croisa Tony, habillé, tout comme ses frères qui sortaient de la salle de bain, vêtu de leur costumes. Ah...

Steve referma la porte et lui tendit le sien.

\- Habille-toi, nous allons a la recherche d'Helene. Les informateurs de Fury ont repéré une activité inhabituelle avec le caisson de régénération des tissus, expliqua-t-il grave.

Tout en l'écoutant, elle se déshabilla, passant sa combinaison en cuir. Le soldat détourna les yeux, toujours un peu gênée de la voir en sous-vêtements.

\- Il est entrain de fabriquer un corps avec le Vibranium ? S'exclama-t-elle en armant son pistolet.

\- Si c'est le cas, nous devons l'arrêter. Je t'attends en bas.

Edana se saisit de ses épées de metal et vint les passer dans son dos, ces dernières s'accrochant instantanément par l'attraction de l'amant présent sur les sangles de son costume, comme celles de son coéquipier. Elle attrapa l'élastique à son poignet et ramena ses longs cheveux en une queue de cheval haute. Elle était prête.

0o0o0o0

De nouveau au rez-de-chaussée, Rogers vit Thor entrer dans la maison, surpris de voir le tout éclairé et tout le monde sur le pied de guerre.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Si vous voulez aller chercher vos réponses, allez-y. Helene a des ennuis. J'emmène Natasha, Clint, et Edana, fit alors Steve a l'attention de Tony qui venait d'arriver.

\- Ne faite que de la reconnaissance, répliqua le brun. Je contact le Nexus. Je vous rejoins dès que possible.

\- Que manigance Ultron ? Demanda le dieu, suivant les deux hommes.

Ils se retournèrent pour le regarder avant de continuer à marcher.

\- Il se sert du caisson de régénération, intervint Isis, s'avançant vers les hommes. N'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle à Steve qui hocha la tête, la mine sombre.

\- Si il construit réellement un corps...

\- Il sera plus fort que n'importe lequel d'entre-nous, fit Tony dépassé par les événements. Plus fort que nous tous. Un android conçu par un robot...

Cette phrase rendit nerveuse l'infirmière.. Comment était-il possible d'être plus fort qu'eux tous ? Plus fort que son mentor, dieu du tonnerre ? Si c'était le cas, ils étaient tous morts...

\- Je regrette amèrement le temps ou la création scientifique la plus étrange c'était moi, constata le soldat avec ironie.

\- Je raccompagne Banner au Quartiers General, dit soudain Fury en apparaissant, enfilant sa veste. Je peux vous emprunter Mademoiselle Hill ?

\- Elle est a vous apparemment, se moqua Tony.

\- Vous allez faire quoi ? Demanda Keith à Fury, descendant les marches, suivit de Caleb et d'Edana qui prit grand soin d'éviter de regarder Thor.

\- J'en sais rien, fit-il avec une voix moqueuse. Peut-être bien un miracle ou deux...

Il s'éloigna d'eux et Tony fit de même. Les trois Olygane finir de descendre l'escalier avant de passer devant les deux hommes et Isis. Edana lui frôla la main et elles se sourirent. Isis regarda son amie suivre ses frères et elle reporta son attention sur le soldat et son mentor.

\- Alors tu vas partir ? Souffla-t-elle à l'intention de Thor.

Se sentant de trop Rogers fit un pas en arrière et les laissa seul pour cet au revoir.

\- Je serais plus utile a tenter de comprendre ce que j'ai vu dans ce rêve, expliqua-t-il.

\- Non, tu nous serais plus utile a nous, tu es le plus fort d'entre-nous, contrecarra Isis.

Thor sourit, flatté.

\- J'ai confiance en vos capacités a tous, vous vous en sortirez très bien et je ne serais pas long, tu sais que c'est important Je t'ai parlé de l'Ether, tu te souviens ?

Elle hocha la tête, boudant un peu, même si elle savait qu'il avait raison. Il lui avait expliqué son cauchemars en détails, et effectivement, il lui fallait des réponses qu'il ne pouvait avoir ici. Résignée, elle acquiesça, la mine triste. Il l'attira a lui dans une étreinte et elle serra son buste.

\- Fais attention à toi.

\- Toujours, plaisanta le blond.

Il se détacha et partit se changer. Lorsqu'il sortit, blason et cape sur le dos, il salua ceux qui croisèrent son chemin, et sortit dans le jardin. Isis le suivit sur le porche et tenta de paraître forte en lui souriant, tandis qu'il faisait tournoyer son marteau et qu'il décollait à la vitesse du son, disparaissant dans la nuit.

\- Il reviendra, entendit-elle soudain dans son dos.

Elle se retourna et vit Edana, qui fixait elle aussi le ciel, là où Thor avait disparu. Isis hocha la tête et les autres franchirent le pas de la porte d'entrée avant de se diriger vers le Queen Jet. Laura ferma la marche et regarda les silhouettes de ces jeunes gens et de son mari s'éloigner dans les chants avant de monter a bord de l'engin. Le ciel commençait à rosir, tandis que le soleil se levait, annonçant une nouvelle journée, qui se solderait soit par la victoire des Avengers, soit par leur défaite...

* * *

**Tadaaaaaa !** Suspense à son comble ! Ahaha, j'espère que cela vous a plut et que vous serez nombreux à me faire part de vos impressions ^^

Comme vous l'avez vu nous commençons à entrevoir un peu le passé de notre quatuor, passé pas forcement simple... **avez-vous aimé ces visions ?**

N'hésitez pas a appuyer sur le petit **bouton review** pour** tout me dire**, vous rendrez une auteure heureuse :)

Je posterais sois ce week end, sois mardi prochain en fonction du nombre de reviews, des bisouuus les Avengers !


	12. Chapter 12 Le visions

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

Comment allez-vous ? Je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre plutôt long : 34 pages sur OpenOffice ^^ Il m'a demandé du temps et j'ai adoré le rédiger. Beaucoup d'action au programme

Je vous laisse découvrir !

_**Réponses reviews :**_

**Hanninanie :** Coucou ! Merci de demander ! Alors mes examens et entretiens ce sont bien passés normalement, donc j'attends des réponses pour les deux hihi ! Oooooh mais tu es adorable ! Mais non il ne faut surtout pas mourir hein parce que moi j'ai besoin de ton avis sur mes chapitres !:D Ca me fait vraiment chaud au cœur et je suis contente d'avoir réussi à transmettre des émotions fortes (surtout avec Jason). Je pense que comme tu dis c'était le bon moment pour un rapprochement emotionnel entre nos deux heros.

En ce qui concerne Lyra, elle est peu présente et le sera peu. J'en parlerais de temps à autre par rapport à Isis et Keith. Ce dernier va d'ailleurs être confronté à des choix par rapport à elle car leur vie à basculée. Mais oui , Isis lui donne des nouvelles, mais comme je l'ai dit à un moment, Isis pour l'instant a préféré ne pas donner de détails sur ce qui leur arrivait pour ne pas l'inquiéter de trop ! :)Très prévenante notre Isis. En ce qui concerne ton manque pour ce persos, ça arrivera par chapitre, certains sont plus mis en avant dans certains chapitre et dans d'autres moins ^^ mais ne t'en fait pas, elle va revenir ! Et pour les répliques du film, on j'ai beau les connaitre presque par cœur j'ai besoin du film donc je le visionne en même temps hihi cela demande beaucoup de temps !

Encore merci pour ce joli commentaire ! Et j'espere que ce chapitre te plaira !

**Emy Sanders :** Hello ! Merci pour ton commentaire cela me fait plaisir ^^ Je suis vraiment contente que les visions aient fait leur petits effets ! Et effectivement cela permet d'en apprendre un peu plus au fur et à mesure. Pour ta fanfic je suis allée la lire et je vais de ce pas te poster une petite review ^^ bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Les Visions**

Pour comprendre son rêve et le pressentiment que possédait le dieu, il retrouva un vieil ami qui faisait parti de son passé. Le professeur Erik Selvig. Ils se rendirent là ou le dieu savait qu'il pourrait obtenir des réponses... Ils pénétrèrent dans une grotte sombre et un puit naturel apparu. L'eau était noire et un simple humain n'y aurait pas mit les pieds sans appréhension.

\- Alors c'est ça, murmura l'ami de Jane. La source des visions.

Comme pour le mythe d'Odin et de ses fils, il avait toujours pensé que ce n'était qu'une légende, mais depuis l'arrivé de Thor dans sa vie, la manipulation de Loki à New York, plus rien ne le surprenait.

\- Elle se reflète dans chaque royaume, expliqua Thor. Si les esprits de l'aume accepte, je pourrais retourner dans mon rêve et découvrir ce qui m'a échappé.

Il se baissa prêt de la source, s'accroupissant, caressant d'une main la surface lisse du liquide.

\- Pour ceux qui se plongent dans ces eaux, les légendes finissent mal, murmura Erik, n'aimant pas trop l'idée que Thor se baigne là-dedans.

Le concerné ne répondit rien, sachant qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il enleva son sweat, son tee-shirt et défit le bouton de son jean. Le docteur se détourna et laissa le dieu se défaire du reste de ses vêtements. Il pénétra dans la source, surpris qu'elle ne soit pas plus froide que cela.

Il prit une inspiration avant de plonger la tête sous l'eau et d'en ressortir, ses cheveux blond dégoulinant sur son visage. Il sentit tout à coup son esprit s'embrumer et plonger dans un rêve éveillé. Il revit les danseuses d 'Asgard, ainsi que Heimdal le secouant _« reveillez-vous ! »_, ses éclairs jaillissant de ses paumes, touchant les gens de son peuple, les tuant instantanément.

Selvig prit un pas en arrière lorsqu'il vit son ami diffuser des éclairs qui crépitèrent sur la surface de l'eau. Le dieu semblait souffrir de ce phénomène alors que c'était pourtant ses propres dons. Malgré la douleur, Thor tenta de mettre en lien ce qu'il voyait. Le sceptre de Loki apparu et la source de lumière bleu qui le composait explosa, libérant une petite pierre de couleur jaune tournesol. Des explosions dansèrent devant ses yeux et une planète implosa, révélant l'ether, caractérisé par sa couleur rouge sang. Le Tesseract se brisa et une autre petite pierre bleu s'aligna aux coté de la jaune et de la rouge. Les pierres d'infinité...

0o0o0o0

Ultron caressa de ses doigts métalliques le caisson qui renfermait son futur corps. Un corps fait de cellule humaines, fusionné aux atomes du Vibranium. Un corps à la capacité de supporter son programme. Il y était relié et il devait bientôt être transférer, afin de prendre pleinement possession de cette enveloppe. Helene le servait, ses yeux noir, devenue bleu suite à l'envoutement par le sceptre de Loki. Wanda et son frère observaient la scène, se demandant si ils n'avaient pas fait une erreur. Curieusement, la brune optimisé par Strucker s'approcha du caisson, fronçant les sourcils. La petite pierre qu'Ultron avait retiré du sceptre et qu'il avait inséré sur le crane de sa future enveloppe charnelle semblait l'appeler. Cela raisonnait dans sa tête.

\- J'arrive à lire en lui, souffla-t-elle, s'approchant, comme aimanté. Il est entrain de rêvé.

\- Je n'appellerais pas ça des rêves, corrigea Helene, c 'est la conscience primaire d'Ultron. Un bruit informatique, bientôt..

\- Quand au juste ? Pressa la machine la coupant. Sans te mettre la pression.

\- Nous imprimons un cerveau physique, expliqua-t-elle, alors que Wanda se rapprochait du caisson pour voir la future enveloppe du robot. On ne peut pas faire plus vite, même avec la pierre...

La brune posa alors ses mains au dessus de la création d'Helene et une vive douleur lui saisit le crane, l'image de la terre se faisant percuter par un missile, explosant, anéantissant la population entière.

Son frère la soutint par les épaules, l'approchant de lui dans une étreinte protectrice.

\- Comment tu as pu ? S'exclama-telle, le souffle court comprenant qu'ils avaient fait une erreur de se mettre du coté de la machine.

\- Comment j'ai pu quoi ? Dit Ultron d'un ton soudain plus menaçant.

\- Tu avais dit que nous détruirions les Avengers, bâtir un monde meilleur...

\- Il sera bien meilleur.

\- Quand tout le monde aura été tué ? S'exclama-t-elle.

\- Ce n'est pas !...

Il se stoppa, tentant de se calmer avant de reprendre son point de vu.

\- L'espèce humaine aura de multiples occasions de s'améliorer.

\- Et si ils refusent ? Souleva son jumeau.

\- Demande annulé, lâcha-t-il.

\- Tu es un psychopathe, s'horrifia Wanda.

\- Nous devons évoluer, il n'y pas de place pour... les faibles, murmura-t-il se penchant sur le caisson pour observer sa création en devenir.

\- Et qui décide de qui sont les faibles ?

Pendant que son frère parlait pour faire diversion, sa jumelle d'un mouvement de poignet désenvoûta la scientifique, preuve que ses dons étaient liés à ceux de la pierre car c'était bien elle à l'origine de la perte de conscience de la chinoise.

\- C'est la vie. La vie décide de tout !

Soudain, il se releva.

\- Quelque chose approche, le Queen Jet ! Il faut qu'on parte !

\- Ce n'est pas un problème, intervint Helene, qui en quelques clic tenta de déconnecter Ultron au caisson et donc à sa future enveloppe charnelle. Comprenant cela, il soupira avant de lui envoyer une décharge rougeoyante qui l'expédia contre le mur d'en face. Les jumeaux en profitèrent pour s'échapper grâce à la vitesse foudroyante de vif d'argent.

\- Attendez, revenez !

Dans un excès de rage, il tua tous les laborantins. Il défit le cable qui lui permettait de se faire transférer au nouveau corps, interrompant son transfert à mi-moitié et ces acolytes robots le firent rouler, l'emportant avec eux.

0o0o0o0

Pendant ce temps, l'avion privé déposa Steve et sa protégée a proximité du bâtiment où Helene menait ses recherches.

\- Deux minutes, restez à proximité, demanda le soldat.

Les deux amis progressèrent rapidement sautant de toit en toit, Steve aidant Edana qui ne possédait pas la même détente que lui. Ils arrivèrent à un endroit ou les immeubles étaient séparés d'une vingtaine de mètres et la jeune femme se stoppa.

Steve la regarda et eut un petit sourire.

\- Oh non, même pas en rêve Rogers !

\- Tu as une autre solution ? Fit-il amusé.

\- Oui ! Descendre par les escaliers comme les gens normaux !

\- Oui, mais... on est pas normaux !

Sans attendre il se saisit de son amie et l'a fit voltiger jusqu'au prochain immeuble, lui faisant décrire un immense arc de cercle. Il l'avait lancé vraiment haut. Elle poussa un cris, se voyant déjà mourir. Mais au lieu d'atterrir durement sur le toit, Steve la rattrapa avant de la déposer délicatement.

\- Tu vois, un jeu d'enfant, se moqua-t-il repartant en courant, sautant tout en effectuant un demi tour pour attraper la rambarde de secours, se laissant glisser jusqu'au sol.

Edana grogna avant de le rejoindre.

\- Jeu d'enfant, jeu d'enfant, qu'il est drôle celui-là !

\- Aller saute ! Lui intima-t-il depuis le bas de l'immeuble.

Elle soupira de nouveau, faisant un pas en arrière pour prendre son élan.

\- Pourquoi Isis est jamais là quand il faut...Il va finir par me tuer...

Elle sauta dans le vide et de nouveau son coéquipier la réceptionna. Il leur fallut une dizaine de minutes avant d'arriver jusqu'au bâtiment et ils grimpèrent les étages avant de finalement trouver la femme qu'il cherchait. Tout le labo était sans dessus-dessous et les PC crépitaient... Steve se précipita à ses cotés, relevant le buste de la chinoise, qui était en mauvais état.

Il tenta de faire une compression à l'épaule du docteur.

\- Il a commencé à se cloner dans le corps, s'empressa-t-elle de dire, s'en voulant visiblement.

Edana montait la garde, ses épées dégainées. Elle jeta un bref regard vers les deux personnes pour écouter ce que disait la chinoise.

\- Ou est-il ? Pressa Steve.

Elle secoua la tête et il voulu se relever mais elle le retint.

\- La source d'énergie est à l'intérieur du caisson, la pierre... son pouvoir est incontrôlable ! Il ne suffit pas de la faire exploser, expliqua-t-elle, de plus en plus fatiguée. Stark, vous devez lui apporter le caisson.

\- Il faut que je découvre où il est, répliqua Steve.

\- Faites vite, souffla-t-elle.

Edana pencha sa tête sur son épaule pour se rapprocher de son micro.

\- Vous avez bien reçu ?

\- Cinq sur cinq, répondit Clint.

Isis se posta près de Natasha, celle-ci triturant des boutons du tableau de bord.

\- Un jet privé décolle à l'autre bout de la ville, mais pas de manifeste de vol.

\- Ca pourrait-être lui, affirma la blonde.

Caleb servait de co-pilote à Barton et ils repérèrent en même temps un énorme camion sur l'autoroute.

\- En bas, firent-ils en cœur.

\- Juste au dessus de vous Steve et Edana, continua Clint les avertissant. Sur la bretelle du pont !

\- C'est eux, il y a deux hommes avec le caisson et un chauffeur, décrit Caleb en regardant l'écran qui lui montrait l'intérieur du véhicule. _« Vive la technologie » _pensa-t-il.

\- Et je peux dégommer le chauffer, souffla Barton.

\- Négatif, répliqua Steve, en cas d'accident, la pierre peut anéantir la ville. Il faut qu'on éloigne Ultron.

Le soldat et Edana grimpèrent par une échelle de secours et atterrirent sur la route qui dominait la rocade. Ils avaient donc vu sur le camion qui passait juste sous eux.

\- Comme à l'entraînement ! Cria-t-il a Edana, partant en courant, traversant la voie. Elle sut de suite de quoi il parlait et elle préféra ne pas réfléchir, sinon elle n'aurai pas eu le courage. Elle le suivit donc et ils sautèrent du pont...

Ils atterrirent sur le haut du camion en marche, et Edana roula, emportée par son élan. Elle faillit tomber, mais la main de Steve lui attrapa le poignet, la hissant pour la ramener sur ses pieds.

Elle expira lourdement, hochant la tête pour le remercier. Malheureusement, leur chute sur la taule n'était pas passée inaperçu aux oreilles de leur ennemi.

Steve se laissa tombé à l'arrière du camion, dans le but d'ouvrir les portes doubles mais alors qu'il s'accrochait, une décharge vint la faire exploser, l'ouvrant au passage, projetant le soldat contre le coté du véhicule. Cependant il resta accroché fermement et la porte revint d'elle même en place, lui permettait de voir l'intérieur pendant un court instant avant qu'Ultron n'attaque de nouveau. Cette fois, Steve voltigea à hauteur des yeux de la blonde, toujours debout sur le camion. La porte se détacha à moitié, trainait au sol dans un bruit métallique très désagréable. Par chance Steve retomba dessus et s'y accrocha.

\- Bon Bah ça a pas l'air de lui plaire ! Fit-il avec ironie. Pourvu que cela continu comme ça !

Edana s 'étonnerai toujours de voir l'humour de son mentor dans les pire situations !

Isis qui se trouvait dans l'avion assistait à cette scène et ne se sentait pas bien du tout, elle n'appréciait pas de voir le jeune homme dans cette fâcheuse position.

\- Tu ne fais pas le poids face a ce type ! Déclara l'archer, imperturbable au volant du Queen Jet.

Edana se pencha en avant pour voir son mentor toujours sur la porte qui était trainé par le camion.

\- Merci Barton... souffla-t-il avant de se relever pour tenter de sauter dans le fourgon

\- Steve !

Edana eu juste le temps de le prévenir, qu'Ultron l'envoyait déjà sur les roses.

L'infirmière eut alors un réflexe inuit depuis le Jet. Tandis que le soldat était projeté sur la voie, elle leva ses mains devant elle, avant de faire comme si elle le soulevait à distance. Steve se retrouva expulser par son champs de force sur le pare-brise de la voiture qui suivait, au lieu de sous ses roues...

\- Bien joué Gamine ! Commenta Barton. Il va te devoir une fière chandelle !

Le Queen Jet vola entre les building, Barton maitrisant les virages comme un pro.

Steve se releva, toujours sur le capot de la voiture en marche et il vit son apprentie vouloir entrer dans le fourgon.

\- Edana reste où tu es ! Lui cria-t-il, ayant peur pour la vie de son amie.

Mais pour la première fois depuis le début de leur amitié, elle lui désobéit sur le champs de bataille et elle s'agrippa au rebord du toit, mettant ses jambes dans le vide avant de se balancer légèrement, atterrissant devant Ultron. Ce dernier rigola devant la petite femme devant lui. Elle lui balança une gerbe de flamme puissante en plein visage et cela le fit reculer. Elle leva sa jambe pour atteindre son torse de fer mais il l'attrapa et lorsqu'il tourna sa tête et ses yeux rouge sur elle, elle écarquilla les yeux. Le bras de metal du robot la balaya d'un revers de main, la projetant contre les paroi du fourgon, la sonnant.

\- Ana !

Steve sauta de la voiture pour s'agripper au rétroviseur d'un autre camion s'en servant pour se projeter en l'air, avant d'atterrir sur le toit du fourgon.

Ultron apparu, volant.

\- Sais tu ce que contient ce caisson ? Le pouvoir de faire changer les choses !

Steve lui tourna le dos et l'attaque d'Ultron ricocha sur le bouclier de Vibranium.

\- Et ça te terrifie, termina-t-il.

Steve lui fit face avant d'attraper son arme.

\- Je ne peux pas dire que cela me réconforte !

Le bouclier de Captain fut envoyé sur la machine, qui riposta. S'en suivit un combat ou Steve finit par planter son arme dans le torse de son ennemi, mais ce dernier l'arracha avant de la balancer sur la route. Steve venait de perdre son bouclier.

Pendant ce temps Caleb avait de plus en plus de mal a rester sur son siège. Il ne voyait pas sa sœur re-apparaitre et il déboucla sa ceinture.

\- Non ! Lui intima Barton. J'ai besoin de toi.

\- Ma sœur...

\- Va s'en sortir, on doit tenir nos postes, répliqua-t-il. Les autres peuvent s'en charger.

Natasha appuya alors sur un bouton et la soute s'ouvrit par le dessous de l'avion. Isis, tout comme Keith n'en revenait pas.

\- Hors de question que je monte là-dessus, déclara Isis, ce qui fit sourire la rousse.

\- Moi je vote pour !

Keith se plaça aux cotés de l'agent russe.

\- On a une ouverture, quatre, trois...

Natasha enfourcha la moto, Keith grimpant derrière elle, s'accrochant à sa taille.

\- Deux...

\- Bon bah quand faut y aller... va vraiment falloir que je me bourre la gueule ce soir, souffla Isis, secouant ses mains, la lueur bleuté apparaissant.

\- Enervez-le, souffla Barton à ses amis.

La moto fut larguée sur la route et Isis sauta, maitrisant sa chute, se mettant a voler. Elle ne perdit pas de temps et survola les voitures pour rejoindre son amie.

Natasha, elle, slalomait entre les engins, Keith fermement accroché à elle.

\- T'veux pas ralentir ? Gémit-il, pas très rassuré.

\- Je croyais que t'avais voté pour ?! s'amusa-t-elle, redoublant de vitesse.

Une centaines de mètres plus loin, elle aperçut le bouclier de Captain au sol.

\- Comme dab' c 'est à moi de faire le ménage, marmonna-t-elle avant de se pencher et d'attraper l'arme au passage, Keith la récupérant pour qu'elle garde les deux mains sur le guidon.

\- Il passe sous le pont supérieur, je ne peux pas les atteindre, informa Clint.

\- Quelle direction ?!

\- À droite. Maintenant...

La rousse effectua une embardée avec la moto faisant une queue de poisson à une voiture pour récupérer la rue.

Isis en revanche décida de prendre de la hauteur coupant en diagonale. Elle eu raison car ses deux amis se retrouvèrent dans des petites rues typiques et ils durent slalomer, criant au passants de se pousser pour ne pas les écraser. Isis fut la première a arriver près du fourgon et elle remarqua que Steve était en fâcheuse position face au robot, ce dernier l'étranglant. C'est alors qu'elle vit Natasha et Keith débouler, passant sous un camion dans une parfaite maitrise. D'un geste de la main, elle fit léviter le bouclier de Captain, l'envoyant dans sa direction. Il s'en saisit, frappant Ultron de toute ses forces le faisant lâcher prise. Il fit exploser une portion de route pour couper la voie à la moto et Natasha freina aussi fort de possible, l'arrière de l'engin se soulevant, manquant de les faire tomber. Fort heureusement, le cul retomba sur le bitume et les deux amis soupirèrent avant de reprendre leur chemin dans un crissement de pneus.

Isis, elle, lévita jusqu'à l'arrière du fourgon et repéra Edana à terre. Elle se fit tirer dessus par les « enfants » d'Ultron mais elle fit apparaître un bouclier et tandis qu'ils s'acharnaient dessus, se rapprocha jusqu'à entrer à l'interieur. De là, elle expulsa son champs de force, propulsant les machines à l'avant.

Elle entendit soudain un cris et se retourna, ses cheveux voltigeant autour d'elle. Avec horreur, elle vit Steve percuter de nouveau le pare-brise d'une voiture, mais Ultron arracha un morceau de goudron, la propulsant en l'air. L'auto se retourna effectuant un tonneau. Le soldat lâcha prise et la seconde voiture qui suivait décolla aussi prête à l'écraser. Sans réfléchir, Isis fit mine de tirer Steve à elle, lui faisant gagner quelques mètres, la voiture retombant dans un fracas énorme à quelques centimètres de lui. Elle venait de nouveau de lui sauver la vie. Elle abaissa le champs de force permettant au soldat de se remettre à courir. Il se sentit soudain décoller du sol et il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir une lueur bleu à ses pieds, puis Isis à l'arrière du camion, bras levés, avant de se retrouver sur le toit, de nouveau face à Ultron.

\- Clint ! Appela-t-elle avec son micro. Tu peux distraire les gardes ?

En effet les deux machines se relevaient et la blonde devait impérativement s'occuper de son amie. Du sang coulait de son arcade et elle n'avait toujours pas reprit connaissance.

\- On va voir ! Répliqua-t-il.

Des détonations se firent entendre et elle imagina qu'il devait tirer sur Ultron car les machines filèrent à l'extérieur, laissant la voie libre.

Isis se précipita près d'Edana, la secouant.

\- Edana ! Allez ouvre les yeux bordel ! On a pas encore bu cette bouteille de champagne !

Derrière cette phrase en apparence drôle, Isis avait peur. Et c'était sa façon à elle de le masquer. Elle la secoua de nouveau.

\- Aller ! Tu vas pas me laisser seule avec Rogers quand même !

\- Ça risque pas, vous mettriez le feu au QG, marmonna alors Edana.

\- Oh ferme-là toi, je t'ai pas sonn...

Isis remarqua soudain les yeux ouverts de son amie.

\- Oh mon dieu Ana ! Ca va ? Viens relève-toi !

L'infirmière comprima la blonde dans ses bras dans une étreinte, avant de la relâcher et de l'inspecter. Une fois assurée qu'elle ne saignait que de l'arcade, elle l'aida a se remettre debout.

\- Ou est Steve ? S'horrifia Edana, le tout lui revenant en mémoire.

0o0o0o0

Les deux acolytes d'Ultron se dirigèrent droit vers le Queen Jet et commencèrent à arracher les circuits extérieur. Clint usa de ses talents de pilote et effectua une vrille les faisant lâcher prise. Caleb se leva de son siège, de l'électricité crépitant autour de son costume. Pour la première fois l'archer se fit la réflexion que ses pouvoirs ressemblaient à ceux de Thor, en moins puissant bien sur.

\- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

\- Les faire griller, ils commencent a me taper sur le système !

Mais alors qu'il ouvrait la soute pour leur faire face, les deux machines firent soudain demi-tour.

\- Ils repartent dans votre direction, informa Barton. Si vous avez un truc à faire, faites-le maintenant.

Les deux jeunes femmes entendirent soudain un énorme bruit et elles passèrent leurs têtes à l'extérieur du camion, visualisant le train qui roulait à coté d'elle.

\- Ils sont passés à l'intérieur ! En conclu Edana.

\- Je vais tenter de les atteindre, fit Isis s'apprêtant à décoller.

\- Je vais entrer dans le fourgon ! Intervint Natasha, en effet les filles l'aperçurent sur la moto, juste derrière le véhicule. Continues à l'occuper, rajouta-t-elle à l'intention de Steve qui venait de se faire propulser contre la paroi du train.

\- Et qu'est ce que je fais d'après toi, souffla le soldat essoufflé avant de se relever.

La rousse monta sur sa moto, Keith prenant le la souleva dans les air, la faisant atterrir à leur cotés en douceur.

\- C'est vachement plus simple comme ça, nota la rousse.

\- Je vais aider Steve ! Fit Isis avant de subitement décoller, ne leur laissant pas le choix.

\- Hey ! Pose-moi sur le train ! Hurla Keith à l'attention de la blonde qui sans poser de question le fit voltiger là ou il l'avait demandé, la moto se faisant exploser sous les roues d'un poids lourd.

Il ne resta que Edana et Natasha qui se penchèrent sur le caisson, voyant de leur propre yeux le futur corps d'Ultron. La pierre brillait sur ce qui devait être le front de l'humanoide. Edana tenta de pianoter sur l'écran qui contrôlait le processus de fabrication mais « accès refusé » s'afficha la faisant grogner. Une secousse fit trembler le camion et les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent, les yeux écarquillés. Soudain, la remorque du poids lourd bascula sur le coté, leur faisant perdre l'équilibre. Edana s'accrocha au caisson et tendit sa main à son amie.

\- Ta main !

La russe rampa vers elle et lui attrapa le poignet, le serrant de toute ses forces. La remorque venait d'être élevée dans les airs par les deux robots d'Ultron et le fait que l'arrière du camion ne possédait pas de porte et offrait donc un accès direct au vide avait tendance à les refroidir !

\- Ok, le colis est dans les airs, résonna la voix de Barton dans leur oreillettes.

\- Sans blague ! Ironisa la jeune Olygane, faisant soupirer de soulagement son frère par la même occasion.

\- J'ai une fenêtre de tir, continua l'archer.

\- Négatif, expira la russe, on se trouve toujours à bord !

Les deux hommes écarquillèrent les yeux.

\- Mais à quoi vous jouez ?! Demanda Barton.

\- Au flipper, ça se voit pas ? On a eu une soudaine envie de s'envoyer en l'air !

Caleb ne savait pas si il devait rire ou pleurer devant l'humour et la désinvolture de sa cadette.

\- Tenez vous prêt, on vous envoi le paquet d'accord ? Pressa Natasha.

\- Comment on va le recevoir ? Lui demanda le frère de la blonde.

\- Euuu... tu pourrais regretter cette question, répondit-elle, tandis que les deux femmes coupaient les sangles du caisson.

0o0o0o0

Isis longea le train qui filait a vive allure jusqu'à repérer son co-équipier qui se battait contre l'armure de metal. Il se prit d'ailleurs un coup de poing dans les côtes et il poussa un cris de douleur. Isis vit rouge et elle s'engouffra dans la brèche, envoyant une salve d'énergie qui l'éloigna du soldat. Et brusquement, un éclair passa devant eux, renversant Ultron. Vif Argent !

Isis aida Steve a se remettre debout et leur regard s'accrochèrent une seconde. Il s'appuya un peu sur elle, tandis qu'ils voyaient se dresser face à leur ennemi les deux jumeaux optimisés. Un se trouvait face à lui et l'autre dans son dos de sorte à l'encercler.

À la surprise des deux Avengers, Ultron s'adressa à la sorcière rouge.

\- Je t'en prit, ne fait pas ça...

\- Est ce qu-on a une alternative ? Demanda-t-elle, ses mains flamboyante, prête à attaquer.

Il se détourna d'elle et attaqua son jumeau qui se jeta sur le coté. L'avant du train se trouva explosé et Ultron s'échappa.

Steve se redressa courant entre les sièges pour aller à la rencontre du pilote, Isis sur ses talons.

\- On l'a perdu ! Avertit-il les autres.

L'infirmière passa sa main dans le cou du conducteur, son pouls était là, elle soupira avant que Steve n'agrippe son poignet, les yeux fixés devant eux. Elle releva la tête et vit avec horreur la fin de la voie ferrée.

Keith qui progressait rapidement sur le toit du moyen de transport, vit également la même chose que ces amis. Il dirigea ses mains sur la taule et une plaque de givre se forma, fragilisant la structure, avant de déformer le metal, laissant un trou apparaître, par lequel il se laissa tomber, atterrissant dans l'allée, sous les yeux de personnes terrifiés.

0o0o0o0

\- Les filles, il y a urgence, pressa Barton toujours au volant du Queen Jet.

Edana fit flamber la dernière lanière pour gagner du temps. Natasha voulut apposer un dispositif explosif sur la paroi de la remorque mais Edana la dissuada.

\- Pas besoin ! Viens !

La rousse lui fit confiance et elles s'agrippèrent au caisson, le poussant dans le vide. Elles tombèrent et le Queen jet, soute ouverte, s'apprêtait à les réceptionner. Edana se concentra et elle fit un geste de la main en direction du camion. Une onde le percuta et l'instant d'après, elle enflammait le camion avant de le faire exploser. Le caisson atterrit mais les deux jeunes femmes furent attraper par les chevilles et tiréesz en arrière. Caleb cria le nom de sa sœur ayant tout vu, et Clint appela Natasha.

\- Tu as vu Natasha ? Fit alors Clint, ne pouvant quitter son poste de pilotage.

Au même moment en bas, le train percutait la fin de voie, explosant tout sur son passage. Isis faillit perdre l'équilibre mais Steve la rattrapa par la taille, la serrant contre lui.

\- Si vous avez reçu le paquet, amenez-le à Stark ! Répliqua le soldat ne sachant pas que sa protégée venait d'être enlevé par Ultron.

\- Est-ce que tu as vu Natasha ? Répéta Barton très inquiet.

\- Elle viennent de se faire enlever par Ultron ! S'exclama Caleb en arrivant près du pilote, complètement paniqué.

Steve n'entendit pas cette phrase et leur ordonna de foncer.

Les deux hommes serrèrent les dents activant de nouveau les réacteurs de vitesse.

\- C'est pas vrai ! Jura l'archer, inquiet pour sa meilleure amie, tout comme Caleb, qui en plus venait de voir sa petite sœur disparaître.

0o0o0o0

\- On va dérailler en pleine ville, constata Steve, Pietro partant en courant en avant du train pour écarter la population de sa trajectoire. Vous pourriez l'arrêter ? Demanda-t-il à Wanda et Isis.

La dernière hocha la tête de suite, prête a faire équipe avec la nouvelle.

Steve vit soudain un mur arriver à grande vitesse et il attira de nouveau sa coéquipière contre-lui, les protégeant de son bouclier. Heureusement, car ils se prirent un bidon d'essence qui s'écrasa contre l'arme du Captain, les expulsants à plusieurs mètres dans l'allée.

Wanda en profita pour tenter de stopper le train. Sa magie se faufila jusqu'aux roues et elle tenta de stopper le roulement.

La blonde voltigea, mais le corps de Steve absorba l'impact avant de rouler, Isis se retrouvant au dessous de lui, son poids pesant sur elle. Il déglutit lorsqu'il croisa ses orbes bleus.

\- Pardon ! Ca va ?

Il se releva et lui tendit les mains. Elle hocha la tête, retrouvant son équilibre.

\- Je reviens !

Sans qu'il ne puisse l'arrêter, elle passa par un trou dans la coque et vola à l'avant du train. De là, elle projeta un immense bouclier d'énergie et elle se concentra pour que le train ralentisse. Jamais elle n'avait eu à fournir un tel effort et rapidement elle senti sa tête lui tourner, mais son action combinée à celle de la Maximoff se fit sentir et le train se stoppa sans avoir touché personne grâce à Pietro Maximoff.

Steve sortit, soupirant, soulagé. Isis atterrit à ses cotés, affaiblie et il l'attira à lui, la serrant dans ses bras. Elle fut surprise de cet élan d'affection mais ne dit rien, au contraire. Elle referma ses bras sur le buste du soldat, ce dernier enfouissant son visage dans son cou, inspirant profondément.

\- Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il, se reculant mais gardant ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- Oui je vais bien, et toi ça va ? Fit-elle en passant une main sur son coté, effleurant ses cotes. Je l'ai vu te frapper ici.

Il regarda ou elle le touchait et se saisit de son poignet.

\- Oui, ne t'en fait pas, souffla-t-il.

Keith arriva en trottinant à leur hauteur et ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'Isis remarquant la couche de givre sur les rouages du train. Il avait également aidé a les bloquer. Ils avaient réellement réunis leur force pour une même cause.

Wanda s'approcha de son frère qui semblait épuisé aussi.

\- Ça va, fit-il, j'ai juste besoin d'une minute, fi-il essoufflé.

Steve se détacha de la blonde et s'approcha des jumeaux.

\- J'ai pas très envie de vous l'accorder.

Isis se retrouva a avoir des papillons dans le ventre au ton autoritaire qu'il venait de prendre en comparaison de sa tendresse qu'il avait eu envers elle la seconde d'avant. Elle se sentie privilégié et protégée.

\- Le caisson ? Vous l'avez ? Demanda Wanda.

\- Stark va s'en occuper, répondit-il.

A la mention d'Iron Man, la brune se décomposa.

\- Non surement pas.

\- Ne dites pas n'importe quoi, Stark n'est pas fou.

Isis aurai pu être surprise qu'il défende le milliardaire, surtout quand on sait qu'au départ cela n'avait pas été l'amour fou entre les deux hommes, mais à présent, un respect mutuel était né.

\- Il veut tout arranger à n'importe quel prix, cracha-t-elle acerbe.

Le soldat fixa la jeune femme en face de lui, comprenant un peu son point de vue, c'est pourquoi il tenta de joindre Iron man.

\- Stark répondez. Stark ? Répéta-t-il.

\- Quelqu'un reçoit l'appel ? Renchérit Isis dans son micro.

\- Ultron ne fait pas la différence entre sauver le monde et le détruire, assena-t-elle.

Steve qui lui tournait le dos, pivota légèrement sa tête dans sa direction, écoutant ce qu'elle avait à dire.

\- De qui croyez-vous qu'Ultron tient cela ? Conclu-t-elle d'une voix froide.

Les deux Avengers comprirent que leur ennemi était bien plus qu'en programme... en le concevant, Banner et Stark y avait forcement implanté un peu de leur personnalité, c'est ce qui rendait la machine si complexe. Tout cela donnait une nouvelle dimension à leur ennuis.

0o0o0o0

Pendant ce temps, Le Queen Jet se posa au QG Avengers et sans perdre une minute, Barton à l'aide de Caleb firent rouler le caisson. Stark vint à leur rencontre et ils l'acheminèrent jusqu'au labo, où Banner sauta sur Stark.

\- Des nouvelles de Natasha ?

L'ainé des Olygane savait qu'il n'aurai pas du éprouver de la jalousie dans un moment pareil mais cela fut plus fort que lui.

\- Ma sœur aussi à été enlevé, merci de t'en soucier Banner, articula-t-il froidement.

Le pauvre homme se senti mal à l'aise, loin de lui l'idée de ne pas se soucier du sort d'Edana, au contraire, il l'appréciait énormément.

\- Oui, bafouillât-il, non, je voulais dire, est-ce qu'on a des nouvelles des filles...

\- Pas encore, interrompit Tony, mettant un terme au conflit. Mais elles sont vivantes, sinon Ultron n'aurai pas manqué de nous narguer, confessa-t-il néanmoins inquiet.

Il devait avouer qu'il avait développé un attachement envers Edana. Ce petit bout de femme avait un caractère qui lui avait plut des le premier jour et même si il ne le montrait pas forcement, il la considérait un peu comme sa fille, un membre de sa famille sur qui il veillait. Toute cette histoire lui en avait faire prendre conscience.

Ils s'approchèrent du caisson, où Clint tentait de l'ouvrir.

\- Il est verrouillé.

\- Va falloir tenter de l'ouvrir. Il faut qu'on accède au programme et qu'on le craque de l'intérieur, établi le scientifique aux multiples doctorats.

Stark se tourna vers Clint.

\- Tu crois que Natasha peut nous envoyer un message ? Sans accès à internet, genre espionnage à l'ancienne ?

\- Il y a d'autres réseaux disponibles, ouais ok, je les trouverais, termina-t-il avant de descendre à l'étage supérieur pour s'occuper de les localiser, accompagné de Caleb.

\- Je peux travailler sur la dégénérescence tissulaire si tu fais frire le système d'exploitation implanté par le Dr Show, annonça Banner.

Tony fit une petite moue, se frottant l'arrière du crane.

\- Oui, a propos de ça...

Il lança un regard évocateur à son collègue qui se décomposa.

\- Non... fit-il n'osant pas croire que Tony avait l'arrogance de proposer cela.

\- Tu dois me faire confiance ! Tenta l'homme faisant un pas vers lui, main tendue.

Banner ouvrit les bras en reculant.

\- Oui, mais non !

\- Notre _allié_, l'inconnu qui protège et modifie les codes nucléaires de l'armée...Je l'ai trouvé, assena le milliardaire, projetant un hologramme.

Une sphère orange apparu au milieu de la pièce.

\- Bonjour Dr Banner, salua poliment Jarvis.

Le concerné afficha une mine de merlan frit, regardant alternativement Jarvis et Stark.

\- Ultron ne s'en ai pas prit à Jarvis parce qu'il était en colère, il l'a attaqué parce qu'il avait peur, de ce qu'il contrôle ! Alors Jarvis s'est fait oublié. Il s'est morcelé et a vidé sa mémoire.

Bruce tiqua, réfléchissant au propos de Tony, tout d'un coup plus sur de ce qu'il voulait.

\- Mais pas ses protocoles, continua Iron Man. Il ne savait plus qu'il existait jusqu'à ce que je ramasse les morceaux.

Il lui lança un regard entendu, attendant sa réaction. Banner semblait dépassé.

\- Alors, je dois t'observer, pendant que tu mets Jarvis à l'intérieur de ce truc ? tenta-t-il de raisonner.

\- Non ! Démentit Tony avec une pointe d'exagération dans la voix. Oh bien sur que non, en fait c'est toi qui doit mettre Jarvis dans ce truc !

Alors là c'était le pompon. Cela se vit sur Banner qui secoua sa tête avant de se détourner. Tony sourit un peu.

\- Je suis vraiment dépassé là, amadoua le brun. Tu connais les bio-organismes mieux que n'importe qui au monde !

Là Tony pensa dans sa tête qu'heureusement qu'Isis et Edana n'étaient pas là car elles lui aurait clairement dit qu'il lui faisait de la lèche. Et oui, oui, elles l'auraient dit avec autant de classe que cela.

Banner se frotta le menton.

\- Et est ce que tu es sur que la matrice et le système de Jarvis sont capables de battre Ultron ?

\- Jarvis la déjà battu de l'intérieur sans le savoir, argumenta son créateur tournant autour du caisson. C'est l'occasion pour nous de créer un double parfait d'Ultron, s'enflamma-t-il, emporté par son espoir, mais sans les bugs homicides qui font, selon-lui, tout le charme de sa personnalité. Il faut qu'on y arrive !

\- Ça vaut le coup d'essayer, renchérit l'IA.

Banner craqua.

\- C'est comme _« Un jour sans fin »_ je revis le même jour. C'est précisément à ce moment là que tout est allé de travers ! Ne put-il s'empêcher de protester.

\- Je sais, je sais mais ils le pensent déjà. Toi et moi on est des savants fou.

Tony posa sa main sur son épaule, lui serrant.

-On est des monstres mon pote, il faut qu'on l'assume.. pour la science... C'est pas un jour sans fin, c'est le terminus, acheva-t-il.

0o0o0o0

Bien loin du QG, de Steve et d'Isis, Edana et Natasha croupissaient dans un entrepôt miteux, délabré. La blonde fut la première à ouvrir les yeux, grognant à cause de son corps ankylosé. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, cherchant à savoir où elle était. Elle aperçut vaguement Ultron, sa vision étant un peu flou. Mais pour l'instant elle n'avait que faire de la machine. C'est Natasha qui l'importait. D'ailleurs cette dernière n'était pas loin et elle rampa vers elle, la secouant légèrement. La rousse émergea, ayant le même réflexe que sa partenaire.

\- Je ne savais pas si vous vous réveillerez, souffla alors le monstre. Je l'espérais... j'ai tellement de choses que j'aimerais vous montrer et.. je n'ai personne d'autre...

Edana sentit la colère l'envahir, comment osait-il se victimiser ?!

\- Je pense très souvent aux météores, à leur puretés absolue, continua-t-il de débiter. Mais enfin.. nouveau départ !

Les deux jeunes femmes, affaiblie reculèrent s'adossant maladroitement à un pan de mur, leurs mains jointes pour se soutenir.

\- Tu ne peux pas le faire cramer ? chuchota la rousse, vraiment pas rassurée.

\- Non, se lamenta la blonde, je suis trop faible pour l'instant... et j'ai déjà essayé, mes attaques ne lui font rien, il est trop résistant...

La rousse serra les dents, elles étaient vraiment en mauvaise postures.

\- Un monde anéantis pour qu'un homme nouveau le rebattisse, prophétisa-t-il. JE devais etre cet homme nouveau, j'aurai dû être magnifique. Le monde aurai pu contempler le ciel et y voir un espoir, de la miséricorde...

Les deux jeunes femmes n'en croyait pas leur oreilles et étaient effrayé par les propos de l'IA.

\- Au lieu de cela il sera pétrifié d'horreur, à cause de vous !

Il s'approcha brusquement des deux amies, qui n'avaient même plus la force de fuir... leur vision continuant de se troubler par instant.

\- Vous m'avez blessé, permettez-moi de vous en féliciter, mais comme là dit quelqu'un, tout ce qui ne me...

Il s'interrompit, explosant une des armures, faisant reculer Natasha et Edana vivement, de peur de se faire démembrer.

\- Me rend plus fort...

Il referma la grille de la cellule sur elles, et elles se retrouvèrent prise au piège. Elles inspirèrent et expirèrent rapidement, la peur leur tenant les entrailles.

0o0o0o0

Edana plissa les yeux, fixant la grille, concentrant son esprit, mais rien ne vint si ce n'est une douleur lancinante qui la fit soupirer avant qu'elle ne finisse par s'assoir, vaincu.

\- Repose toi, lui intima la russe, qui trifouillait un vieille objet branchant et débranchant des câbles sous l'oeil perplexe de la blonde. Tu as prit des coups à la tête, c'est ce qui perturbe tes pouvoirs. Il faut que tu te ressource.

\- Tu parles de pouvoirs, je n'arrive même pas à m'en servir quand il faut, souffla-t-elle, repensant à ses erreurs d'aujourd'hui. J'ai même désobéit à Steve, fit la blonde dans un souffle, sentant une bouffée de désespoir l'envahir. Il va me détester...

Contre toute attente, la rousse pouffa discrètement avant de fixer ses yeux bleus dans ceux vert foncés de son amie.

\- Rassure-toi, ce n'est pas la dernière fois que tu le feras, la rassura-t-elle. Et Steve ne pourra jamais te détester. Il t'adore.

Edana releva la tête, surprise.

\- Ne fais pas l'étonnée. Il mourrai pour toi. Il doit être entrain de se ronger les sangs à l'heure qu'il est se reprochant de ne pas avoir su te protéger comme il fallait.

Elle ne répondit rien, déglutissant, l'émotion serrant son cœur. Elle voulait le revoir, s'excuser. Elle voulait revoir ses frères et Isis. Elle se ressaisit, animé par une nouvelle volonté et s'approcha pour voir ce que Natasha faisait.

\- C'est quoi ? Chuchota-t-elle pour ne pas attirer l'attention d'Ultron.

\- Notre ticket de sorti. Enfin... j'espère.

0o0o0o0

Pendant ce temps, Caleb et Clint avait réquisitionné plusieurs PC de Stark et était postés devant, attendant le moindre signal. Barton les avait branché de manière a avoir accès aux base de donné d'écoute ciblé. Caleb se rendit compte à quel point lui et Natasha étaient des espions de haut vol. Jamais il n'aurai su faire cela... Etant tous les deux seul, l'archer tourna son regard vers le jeune homme brun et voyant son inquiétude sur son visage il se lança a l'eau histoire d'en avoir le cœur net.

\- Tu tiens à elle n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il mine de rien, tournant un petit bouton pour augmenter le volume des PC.

L'Olygane fronça les sourcils, avant de se racler un peu la gorge. Cela ne servait a rien de faire comme si il ne savait pas de quoi il parlait.

\- Elle est ma mentor, c'est normal que je m'inquiète.

\- Me l'a fait pas a moi petit. Natasha est ma meilleure amie depuis des années. Et elle, elle tient à toi, déclara Barton de sa voix posée.

Caleb ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un rire sans joie.

\- Ca j'en doute, souffla-t-il baissant les yeux sur ses mains.

\- Cois-moi. Natasha est tout sauf une femme qu'on peut qualifier de facile, surtout quand il s'agit des sentiments, mais... la manière dont elle te regarde, ça, ça ne trompe pas, avoua-t-il. Ça crève même les yeux, j'aurais du le voir plus tôt, mais je la vois trop comme ma meilleure amie espionne que comme une femme à part entière, s'amusa-t-il, faisant sourire Caleb. Perdez pas de temps, continua-t-il sur un ton plus sérieux, on ne sait jamais de quoi demain est fait et on pourrai être mort d'ici là alors... fonce...

Le brun en fut touché et il hocha la tête avec un regard de remerciement.

\- Surtout que j'ai l'impression que c'est un peu le lot de tout le groupe, se tourner autour et de perdre du temps, déclara-t-il en repensant à tous les regards qu'il avait pu surprendre entre Steve et Isis ou encore Edana et Thor.

_« Les enfants je vous jure »_ pensa-t-il amusé.

Barton reporta son attention sur les ordinateurs sans voir le regard d'incompréhension que lui lança Caleb, mais alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche pour plus d'explication, un bruit leur parvint, faisant grésiller les micros des postes. Les deux hommes se saisirent des casques audio et Clint se concentra, augmentant de nouveau le volume. Il sourit avant de pianoter rapidement sur un autre ordinateur, et d'entrer les coordonnées que venait de lui indiquer sa meilleure amie. Sa génie de meilleure amie plutôt.

\- Alors ? Pressa Caleb.

\- Bingo, elles sont là.

Ils entendirent subitement des bruits de pas à l'étage et ils se levèrent pour monter voir ce qu'il se passait.

Les deux scientifiques s'apprêtait a finaliser l'implantation de Jarvis dans le corps crée par le caisson. Ils y étaient presque, 97%.

\- Je ne vous le dirais qu'une fois, résonna la voix grave et sans appel de Steve qui venait d'entrer dans le labo, accompagné de Wanda, Pietro, Keith et Isis posté juste derrière lui.

\- Pas la peine de le dire alors, ironisa Stark froidement.

\- Débranchez-le, ordonna Captain, de moins en moins patient.

\- Non, pas question.

\- Vous ne savez pas ce que vous faite, le mit-il en garde.

\- Et vous si ?

Isis haussa les sourcils, surprise que Bruce se dresse ainsi contre leur Capitaine.

\- Est ce qu'elle est dans votre tète ?

Le scientifique désigna la Maximoff qui s'approcha un peu de lui.

\- Je sens votre colère...

\- Oh on a dépassé ce stade, assena-t-il, lui en voulant toujours d'avoir déclenché Hulk la dernière fois qu'elle était entrée dans sa tête. JE crois que je ne changerai pas de couleur même si je vous étranglais, menaça-t-il d'un ton étonnement calme.

\- Banner, intervint Isis voulant le calmer.

\- Je crois qu'après tout ce qui est arrivé... tenta de nouveau Steve.

\- Ce n'est rien par rapport à ce qui va arriver ! Claqua Tony.

\- C'est pas un jeu Stark !

\- C'est trop risqué, dit Keith.

Le groupe d'Avengers se disputait, parlant tous en meme temps et Pietro en eu assez. Svec sa vitesse, il débrancha tous les câbles qui permettait le transfère de donner, avant de s'arrêter, et de lâcher le principal.

\- Non, allez-y, continuez, plaisanta-t-il, fière de lui.

Mais soudain, un bruit de verre qui se brise les fit sursauter et il vit une balle, venant d'en bat passer devant ses yeux, juste avant que la surface de verre sur laquelle il était ne lâche le faisant tomber aux pieds de Caleb et Barton.

\- Pietro ! Hurla sa sœur.

\- Quoi ? Se moqua l'archer, tu l'avais pas vu venir ?

Un bip se mit à retentir, annonçant que la connexion était perdu. Tony se dirigea pour reconfigurer et rebrancher le tout mais Steve balança son bouclier dans sa direction, explosant plusieurs ordinateur qui crépitèrent. Iron Man se muni de son gant d'armure et vint envoyer une détonation qui propulsa Steve à terre, Isis se précipitant sur lui pour l'aider à se relever.

\- Arrêtez ! Tenta-t-elle ne supportant pas de les voir se déchirer, mais personne ne l'écouta. C'est dans ces moments là que la présence de Thor lui manquait le plus. Lui l'écoutait au moins !

Banner se saisit de Wanda par derrière.

\- Vas-y met moi en rogne.

Caleb et Barton déboulèrent, arme levé. Steve se releva précipitamment, écartant la blonde avant de se jeter sur Tony. Il se prit de nouveau un tir de réacteur et il vint s'écraser au loin, brisant une des parois vitrées du labo.

Isis décolla et expulsa Iron man sur un des PC. Ce cirque avait assez duré !

Wanda se débâtit et repoussa Banner avec sa magie. Il se plia en deux sous la puissance du coup. Soudain Thor apparu au milieu du combat, sous les yeux médusés de sa partenaire qui sans s'en rendre compte poussa un soupir de soulagement. C'était pas trop tôt ! Il sauta sur le caisson en un seul bond avant de lever son marteau en l'air, des éclairs apparaissants, les éblouissants.

\- Arrêtez ! hurla Banner pensant que le dieu allait tout débrancher.

Les éclairs s'emmagasinèrent dans son arme et il l'abattit sur le caisson, les renvoyant. L'écran tactile bipa avant d'afficher une charge d'énergie qui ne cessait d'augmenté, rechargé par la foudre du dieu. L'instant d'après, il retira Mjolnir, se redressant, puis... le caisson explosa, propulsant Thor à plusieurs mètres et faisant reculer ceux qui se trouvaient à proximité. Jaillit alors un corps, qui s'accroupit sur le rebord. Ils écarquillèrent les yeux face à... la création de Tony et Bruce ?

C'était en apparence un homme, mais sa peau était rouge vif, et des parcelles de metal s'étalait en des arabesques harmonieux sur l'ensemble de son corps musclé. Sur son front, une petite gemme de couleur orange brillait. Personne n'osait parler, ni bouger, observant la créature se relever lentement. Personne ne savait si cette dernière allait être pacifique ou bien meurtrière à la manière d'Ultron car après tout, une partie de son programme la composait. Mais Jarvis aussi alors.. peut-être avaient-ils une chance...

L'homme, puisqu'il en avait la stature fixa subitement son regard sur le dieu et lui sauta dessus, mais Thor l'agrippa et l'envoya valser au travers des vitres qui donnaient sur le salon ou avait eu lieu la réception où Ultron avait fait sa première apparition... Enfin, a quelque centimètre de la baie vitrée panoramique, l'humanoïde se stoppa, lévitant. Ok, il savait voler ! Il se mit a admirer le dehors, oubliant un instant les Avengers sur la défensive.

Steve sauta par dessus la rambarde pour aller à sa rencontre mais Thor lui fit signe de se stopper, voulant voir si il avait eu raison de faire confiance à ses visions. Il posa délicatement son marteau sur la table basse. Les autres s'approchèrent prudemment, Pietro se plaçant rapidement devant sa sœur pour la protéger en cas d'éventuel problèmes. Steve fit de même inconsciemment avec Isis. Il tendis un peu sa paume en arrière pour lui intimer de rester à distance mais il rencontra sa hanche. Pour autant, il ne la retira pas, préférant la savoir prêt de lui.

L'intelligence Artificiel redescendit doucement avant de se poser, un costume couvrant son corps rouge. Il parla, choquant ceux qui reconnurent sa voix.

\- Navré, c'était vraiment... étrange, souffla-t-il avant de regarder Thor.

Il possédait la voix de Jarvis !

\- Oh bordel, ne put s'empêcher de lâcher la blonde sous le choc.

\- Merci, continua l'humanoïde toujours à l'attention du dieu.

Il plissa les yeux et soudain une cape doré le vêtit, à la même manière que celle du blond.

\- Thor ? Demanda Isis d'une petite voix, lui demandant des explications.

\- Vous avez aidé à créer ca ? Constat Steve pas forcement de bonne humeur.

\- J'ai eu une vision, un tourbillon qui engloutit tout espoir de vie et en son centre...

Le dieu pointa la petite pierre sur le front de son interlocuteur.

\- Il y a ça.

\- Quoi, la gemme ? Interrogea Banner perplexe.

\- C'est la pierre de l'esprit, précisa-t-il. L'une des six pierres d'infinité, le plus grand pouvoir de l'univers aux capacités destructrices sans équivalent.

\- Alors pourquoi l'avoir apporté ?! tonna Steve.

\- Parce que Stark a raison, répliqua Thor.

\- Oh c'est vraiment l'heure de l'apocalypse, marmonna Bruce sur un ton de mi-humour, mi-sérieux.

\- Les Avengers ne peuvent pas vaincre Ultron, expliqua Thor.

\- Pas seul, renchérit leur nouvel allié.

\- Pourquoi votre vision me rappel Jarvis ? S'interrogea Steve, le détaillant.

\- Parce que _c'est_ Jarvis, lui souffla Isis.

\- Nous avons reconfiguré sa matrice d'origine, développa Tony. Pour créer autre chose.

L'humanoïde et son créateur s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre, se détaillant.

\- J'ai eu ma dose de nouveauté, marmonna le soldat.

\- Vous voyez en moi un enfant d'Ultron.

\- C'est pas le cas ? Demanda Caleb, sur la défensive.

\- Je ne suis pas Ultron. Et je ne suis pas Jarvis, je suis... je suis...

Wanda s'approcha de lui, n'ayant plus peur.

\- J'ai pénétré ton esprit, j'ai vu annihilation.

\- Regarde encore, l'incita-t-il avec douceur.

\- Son saut d'approbation ça vaut rien pour moi, claqua Barton.

\- Leur pouvoirs, l'horreur dans notre tete, Ultron lui même, proviennent tous de la pierre et ce n'est rien à coté de ce qu'elle peut déchaîner, informa Thor. Et si elle est de notre coté...

\- Tu l'es ? De notre coté ? Demanda gentiment Isis, se postant aux cotés de Steve toujours méfiant.

\- Je crains que cela ne soit pas aussi simple, souffla l'homme.

\- Bah ça a intérêt à se simplifier vite, claqua Keith.

\- Je me trouve du coté de la vie. Contrairement à Ultron, il veut l'anéantir.

\- Et il attend quoi ?

\- Vous, lâcha l'IA.

Thor qui pendant leur paroles avait observé le groupe, nota l'absence de quelqu'un, enfin, techniquement de deux personnes mais...

\- Ou est Edana ? Demanda-t-il soudain, sa voix grondant presque.

Isis, qui pourtant ne craignait pas son mentor, se ratatina presque sous son regard glacial. Elle déglutit et eu pendant un court instant peur pour Steve. Ce dernier, sur qui la culpabilité était lisible fit un pas vers le dieu.

\- Elle... elle et Natasha ont été enlevées par Ultron.

La réaction du dieu ne se fit pas prier et en deux enjambées il arriva sur le soldat le saisissant à la gorge, le soulevant.

\- Tu devais la protéger ! Vociféra-t-il.

Isis s'interposa, les autres n'osant pas défier le dieu.

\- Thor lâche-le !

Elle le poussa de ses petites mains pour le faire reculer et il obéit, surpris que sa protégée se dresse contre lui au profil de Steve à qui elle tournait le dos.

\- Edana a agit en connaissance de cause en voulant aider Steve. Ce n'est pas de sa faute !

Le soldat haussa les sourcils, aussi surpris que le dieu. Jamais il n'aurait penser qu'elle se lèverai ainsi pour lui.

Malgré cela, le dieu continua de lui lancer des éclairs avec ses yeux...

\- Et pis t'avais qu'à être là si tu voulais la protéger ! Assena Isis durement. Tu es parti ! L'accusa-t-elle, révélant à quelle point ça l'avait perturbé.

Thor fronça les sourcils ne sachant quoi répondre.

\- Je... tenta-t-il pas trop sur de ce qu'il devait dire au risque de se faire téléporter dans la piscine avant d'y couler.

\- C'est bon, le coupa-t-elle. Je n'ai besoin des excuses de personne, mais ne l'incrimine pas. Il se sent assez mal comme ça, comme nous tous. On doit les retrouver. C'est ça qui importe. Tu veux qu'Edana aille bien ?! Et bien aide-nous a la ramener saine et sauve à la maison !

Le silence se fit dans la pièce. La jeune femme ne s'énervait que très rarement et jamais les Avengers ne l'avait vu hausser le ton sur son mentor. Jamais et surtout pas pour prendre la défense du Captain qui lui-meme ne s'en remettait pas. Il se senti soudain fière. Fière de ce petit bout de femme, même si la plupart du temps ils s'engueulaient comme deux ados. Tony décida de revenir au sujet principal pour détourner l'attention.

\- Où est-ce qu'il nous attends ?

\- En Sokovie.

\- C'est donc là où il détient Natasha et Edana, analysa Barton.

\- Et si on se trompe sur ton compte ? Demanda sagement Bruce, s'approchant de l'humanoïde à la voix de Jarvis. Si tu es un monstre qu'Ultron aurai mit au point ?

\- Que ferez-vous ? demanda-t-il posément.

Sur cette phrase, personne ne répondit. Que pouvaient-ils répondre de toute manière ? Si il possédait une des pierres d'infinité, il etait plus fort qu'eux donc ils ne pourraient rien faire.

\- Je ne cherche pas à tuer Ultron, avoua-t-il. Il est unique et il souffre beaucoup, mais sa souffrance va s'étendre sur la terre, il doit donc disparaître, ainsi que tous ses avatars et toute trace de sa présence sur le réseau et il faut faire vite. Mais aucun d'entre nous n'y parviendra sans les autres. Peut-être suis-je un monstre ? Dit-il en s'observant, avant de continuer à marcher lentement au milieu des Avengers. Si c'était le cas je n'en aurais sans doute pas conscience. Je ne suis pas ce que vous êtes et pas ce que vous souhaitiez, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi vous me feriez confiance, mais il faut agir, acheva-t-il en se saisissant du marteau de Thor avant de lui tendre comme si de rein n'était.

Un silence de mort s'abattit, tous fixant la bouche entre-ouverte ce qui se déroulait sous leur yeux. Mais le pire, c'était sans doute la tête de Thor. Il avait la bouche-entre ouverte, légèrement en coeur, et les sourcils froncés, comme lorsqu 'il écoutait Isis parler science avec Banner. Il se saisit précautionneusement de son arme que personne n'avait jamais pu soulever jusqu'à aujourd'hui et l'humanoïde passa devant lui.

Les Avengers le suivirent du regard, hébétés.

\- Je peux rire ? Demanda Isis avant de pouffer n'y tenant plus, c'était nerveux.

Thor tapa la tête de son marteau dans sa main, avec un petit sourire crispé.

\- Bon bin...bien joué, fit-il en tapotant l'épaule de Stark avant de suivre l'homme à la pierre.

\- Trois minutes, annonça Steve. Préparez-vous.

Tous hochèrent la tête allant s'équiper pour le combat. Même les jumeaux. Ils savaient que peut-être ils ne survivraient pas tous à cette bataille comme le souligna le milliardaire, et qu'il fallait absolument détruire tous les soldats de plombs d'Ultron sinon la mission serait vaine.

\- Je n'ai rien de prévu demain soir, plaisanta Steve pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Isis releva la tête, un peu vexée sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi. Tony voulait attaquer le premier, car il estimait qu'Ultron voudrait d'abord s'en prendre à lui...

\- Absolument ! Clama l'humanoïde, vous êtes sa bête noire !

Simple, clair et concis...

Tous montèrent de nouveau dans le Queen Jet, mettant leur oreillettes, dernier accessoire nécessaire à leur tenue de combat. C'était la première fois qu'Isis, Caleb et Keith partaient au combat sans Edana et son absence laissait un grand vide, comme celle de Natasha...

\- Ultron sait que nous arrivons, et le feu ennemie risque d'être nourrit... Nous avons signé en connaissance de cause, mais le peuple de Sokovie ne l'a pas fait lui, argumenta le soldat. Notre priorité est donc de les faire sortir. Tout ce qu'ils demandent c'est de pouvoir vivre en paix. Ce n'est pas pour aujourd'hui, mais on fera tout ce qu'on peut pour les protéger et on peut y arriver. On découvre ce qu'a construit Ultron, On trouve Romanoff et Edana et on dégage.

Ils hochèrent la tête, comprenant le plan qui n'avait rien de compliquer si on omettait tous les autres paramètres.

\- Ce combat ne concerne que nous, souffla-t-il prenant une inspiration pour continuer. Ultron pense que nous sommes de monstres qui empêchent le monde de tourner rond. Il ne s'agit pas seulement de le battre, mais de savoir si il dit vrai.

Tony, comme Isis relevèrent la tête pour observer le Captain, ses paroles faisant leur effets. L'infirmière devait reconnaître qu'il avait de la prestance et finalement elle ne pouvait imaginer un autre les guider.

A partir du moment où le Jet se posa sur la terre désolée de la Sokovie, chacun se mit à remplir son rôle. Wanda se plaça dans la rue et dévoila tout son potentiel, diffusant ses lueur rouges qui pénétrèrent l'esprit des gens, les incitant à prendre le minimum vital et de quitter la ville. Steve lui, accompagné d'Isis se chargèrent de faire circuler les voitures qui voulaient prendre les grands axes pour évacuer. La blonde volait afin de surveiller qu'il n'y ai pas de personne en difficulté et cela lui permettait de repérer à distance si la voie se dégageait. Elle dictait ainsi à Steve ou il devait guider les voitures. Vif-d'argent avec sa vitesse avertissait le plus de monde possible, employant des fois la manière forte comme tirer au plafond dans un commissariat pour que les gens le prennent au sérieux avant de disparaître aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

Steve malgré sa bonne volonté avait du mal a se concentrer et Isis le vit lorsqu'il demanda aux personnes d'aller à gauche alors qu'elle venait de lui dire à droite. Elle perdit de l'altitude, corrigeant les dire de son ami.

\- Hey, l'interpella-t-elle. Tu vas bien ?

Le soldat hocha la tête mais vite le masque craqua.

\- Je n'arrête pas de penser à Edana, ca devrait-être mon rôle d'aller la chercher. Elle est ma partenaire...

Isis le regarda compatissante avant de poser sa main sur son avant-bras.

\- Caleb est partie la chercher accompagné de Keith et de Banner. Elle va être entre de bonne main, vous allez avoir tout le temps de vous retrouver, et je compte bien picoler en rentrant au QG, tu crois quand même pas que vous n'alliez pas être de la partie !

Le soldat ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire face à la jeune femme en face de lui.

\- Merci Isis, dit-il de sa voix profonde, plongeant ses yeux bleu cerclé par son masque de Captain, dans ceux de l'infirmière.

Elle inspira sous le poids de ce regard, rougissant un peu. Elle hocha la tete et reprit de l'altitude. Ils avaient une mission à exécuter.

0o0o0o0

La jeune Olygane commençait à reprendre des forces et en se concentrant elle pouvait sentir de nouveau son pouvoir couler dans ses veines. Ultron avait quitté l'entrepôt et elle sauta sur l'occasion. Elle apposa ses mains sur les grilles demandant à Natasha de reculer au cas où. Elle ferma les yeux et elle sentit son pouvoir affluer dans ses mains, se mettant a faire fondre le metal.

\- Natasha !? Ana !? Entendirent-elles soudain.

Les deux jeunes femmes froncèrent les sourcils reconnaissant la voix de Caleb.

\- Natasha ! Appela Banner, sa voix s'étant rapprochée.

\- Ici !

Elles virent les trois hommes arriver : Keith, Caleb et Banner. Ils se précipitèrent contre la grille, les femmes faisant de même, heureuse d'être réuni avec les membres de leur famille.

\- Vous allez bien ? S'empressa de demander Banner.

Edana hocha la tête, Keith passant sa main au travers des barreaux pour caresser la joue de sa sœur.

\- L'équipe est en ville, ça va bouger, expliqua Caleb. Vous inquiétez pas.

\- Vous auriez pas trouver une clé qui ouvre ça par hasard ? Demanda la rousse.

Edana fit la moue levant ses mains.

\- Je suis encore un peu à plat, s'excusa la blonde penaude.

\- C'est normal ! La rassura Natasha avec véhémence, avant de la faire reculer, Banner brandissant une des armes de pointe de Tony avant de tirer sur la serrure, l'explosant, leur rendant leur liberté.

\- Bon c'est quoi notre plan ? Demanda Edana se faisant écraser dans les bras de Caleb trop heureux de la retrouver.

\- Vous mettre à l'abris, osa dire Banner regardant Natasha.

Les jeunes femmes pouffèrent.

\- On s'est assez reposées, vous croyez réellement qu'on va rester en retrait alors qu'un robot veut notre mort ?

Edana haussa les sourcils totalement d'accord avec sa partenaire. Les trois hommes se regardèrent, sachant qu'ils n'allaient pas pouvoir leur faire changer d'avis.

\- Je ne dois pas combattre près des civils, intervint Banner, gêné et effrayé à l'idée de réveiller Hulk.

Romanoff lui jeta un regard, une idée germant dans sa tête. Elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas, mais la sécurité du monde était en jeu alors...

0o0o0o0

La ville grouillaient de voiture à l'arrêt ou presque, les klaxonnes résonnant dans les oreilles de Steve et Isis. Les habitants qui n'avaient pu prendre leur voitures fuyaient à pieds, ayant abandonner la majeur partie de leur vie chez eux. Un chez eux qu'ils ne reverraient peut-être jamais...

Iron man survolait la ville, jusqu'à ce que sa nouvelle IA lui parle. Il devait avouer que le fait que cela ne soit plus la voix de Jarvis le perturba, peut-être aurait-il du mettre une voix d'homme à la place de celle d'une femme.

\- Votre homme est dans l'église patron, je crois qu'il vous attends, dit-elle.

Il ne perdit pas de temps et vint atterrir dans un bruit de metal dans l'édifice sacré. Il balaya l'endroit du regard faisant quelques pas.

\- Tu es venu confesser tes pêchers ?

\- J'en sais rien, tu disposes de combien de temps, ironisa le milliardaire, ne voyant toujours pas Ultron.

\- Plus que toi !

Stark se retourna vivement et fit face à une armure de metal d'au moins deux fois sa taille...

\- Euuu... tu te serais pas dopé ? Un petit cocktail au Vibranium ? Tu m'as l'air un peu... comment dire... bouffit ?

\- Tu gagnes du temps pour protéger les humains, analysa la machine dopée.

\- Bah c'est notre mission, tu as oublié.

\- Je suis au delà de votre mission, je suis libre.

A peine sa phrase finit que l'hôtel au centre de l'église explosa, une torpille apparaissant. Les quatre parois de cette dernière tombèrent pour se stabiliser, dévoilant un genre de caisson vertical.

-Tu croyais être le seul à gagner du temps ?

L'IA de Tony analysa rapidement l'engin avant de donner les détails à son créateur.

\- Voilà le reste du vibranium. Fonction encore indéterminée.

\- C'est ainsi que tu finis, Tony. C'est _ma _conception de la paix.

Au même instant, un peu partout dans la ville, des avatars d'Ultron jaillirent du sol en béton, émergeant pour semer la terreur au nom d'une soit disant paix. Des centaines, des milliers. Ils venaient même de sous l'eau. La plupart décollèrent et dans un ballet aérien se mirent à lancer des attaques, pulvérisant des voitures, explosants la route. Les arbres prirent feu et les hurlements remplacèrent les bruits de klaxonnes. C'était le chaos. Les civils couraient, se protégeant la tête de leur mains. Bientôt ils arrivèrent sur Isis et Captain.

\- Courez ! Hurla Steve aux pansants avant de se faire agresser par une des armures.

Il la fit voltigé d'un coup de bouclier avant de lever les yeux sur Isis, en proie elle aussi aux attaques, sauf qu'elle en avait deux pour elle seul. Se défendant contre la première, la repoussant d'un coup de pied avant de l'expulser avec un champs de force, elle ne vit pas la seconde et Captain agit par instinct.

\- Isis ! Cria-t-il.

La blonde baissa les yeux et vit soudain le bouclier du jeune homme arriver sur elle. D'un mouvement fluide elle l'attrapa, se retournant pour faire face à son ennemi qui envoya une détonation qui rebondit sur l'arme en vibranium, le détruisant par la même occasion lorsque cela ricocha.

\- Merci ! S'exclama-t-elle en lui renvoyant son arme.

Elle perdit de l'altitude, les deux se mettant dos à dos pour faire face.

\- Qui aurait cru qu'on arriverai a faire équipe, ironisa-t-elle avec un sourire en coin, envoyant valser un ennemi d'un revers de main.

Steve lança son bouclier, ce dernier revenant comme un boomerang.

\- Je n'en ai jamais douté moi, c'est toi qui passe ton temps à me fuir comme la peste !

Et voilà que cela recommençait... Edana s'en serait cogner la tête contre les murs si elle avait assisté à cela.

0o0o0o0

\- Edana baisse-toi ! Hurla Keith, une armure les rasant avant de faire exploser la voiture près d'eux, les propulsants durement sur le goudron.

La jeune femme rampa, attrapant la main de son frère avant de se remettre à courir, Caleb à leur coté. Natasha et... Hulk, les précédant.

La rousse avait, ils ne savaient comment, réussi à faire sortir l'alter ego de Banner afin qu'il mène la bataille avec eux et cela n'était pas négligeable comme aide.

\- Il faut qu'on retrouve Captain ! S'exclama Caleb et envoyant un courant électrique sur quatre machines, faisant griller leur circuits avant de s'écraser au sol.

0o0o0o0

Tony parti pour aider la population, et ce qui aurai dû être le corps d'Ultron fit son apparition par le ciel, se mettant à hauteur d'Ultron.

\- Ma vision, souffla-t-il, cette fois ils m'auront réellement tout pris...

\- Tu as fixé les règles, tu peux les changer, tenta Vision d'une manière pacifique.

Mais Ultron ne faisait jamais dans la demi-mesure.

\- Très bien, concéda-t-il avant d'attaquer l'humanoïde à la pierre d'infinité.

Seulement voilà, Vison était beaucoup plus fort. Il plaqua ses mains rouges sur le crâne de son adversaire et pénétra son système.

0o0o0o0

Chacun tentait du mieux qu'il pouvait de détruire les avatars. Thor dans les catacombes se faisait agresser, mais se débarrassait vivement d'eux avec son marteau, continuant sa progression. Contre toute attente à la surface, Pietro faisait des dégâts. Il pulvérisait les machines à grand renfort de vitesse.

\- Friday ? Interrogea Tony. La vision ?

\- Ça fonctionne patron, elle supprime Ultron d'internet. Il ne s'échappera pas en ligne.

Parfait, c'était une petite victoire. En revanche cette victoire mit en rogne le concerné qui écrasa Vision au sol.

\- Tu m'as coupé de mon monde, je vais te couper du tiens, vociféra-t-il, tirant sur le haut du caisson qui se trouvait au milieu de l'église.

Le sol se mit à trembler sous les pas des Sokoviens qui hurlaient. Edana trébucha sur la fissure qui se créât soudain sous elle.

Thor de son coté venait enfin de trouver le lieu que lui avait décrit Stark la fois où il avait prit le sceptre et où la sorcière rouge lui avait donné sa vision. De la poussière tomba du plafond, et il vit soudain ce qu'il avait au dessus de sa tête s'illuminer et se mettre à tourner. La création d'Ultron... Le plafond s'effondra sur lui et il se protégea avec son marteau.

À la surface, la fissure continua d'augmenter, provoquant une détonation qui fit tout trembler. Soudain, une partie de la Sokovie se détacha et Edana n'eu pas le temps de rejoindre son frère que déjà, elle se faisait emmener en hauteur.

\- Ana ! Cria Caleb, remarquant que sa sœur, tout comme Natasha ne suivaient pas et prenaient de la hauteur sur le monstre de terre.

Il courut près de Keith tout aussi impuissant.

\- La glace ! Crée un pont ! Suggéra-t-il à son jeune frère qui ne se fit pas prier, trouvant l'idée brillante.

\- Non ! Tenta de dissuader leur sœur qui ne voulait pas qu'ils risquent leurs vies pour la rejoindre.

Trop tard. La glace vint prendre racine aux pieds de l'homme aux yeux verts et commença à monter, mais subitement deux armures les attaquèrent, obligeant les jeunes hommes à se battre. L'avatar pulvérisa la glace, empêcher ainsi la famille de se retrouver. La moitié de la ville continua a prendre de la hauteur, de plus en plus rapidement.

\- Friday ? Interrogea Tony inquiet.

\- La Sokovie va faire une ballade, annonça L'IA féminine.

La voix d'Ultron leur parvint à tous dans leurs oreillettes, leur glaçant le sang.

\- Vous, les Avengers, vous êtes mon météore, ma fulgurante et terrible épée. La terre va s'ouvrir sous le poids de votre échec. Éradiquez-moi de vos ordinateurs, retournez ma propre chair contre moi, peut m'importe. Quand la poussière retombera, les seuls être vivants de ce monde... seront fait de metal !

\- Tony ! On a besoin de toi ! Demanda Caleb une fois qu'il se fut débarrassé de son adversaire. La Sokovie part sans nous !

Iron man décrivit une boucle dans les airs, Friday scannant les environs afin de repérer les deux frères. Il piqua net quand cela fut fait et les deux hommes n'eurent qu'à tendre la main, Tony se saisissant de leur poignet les faisant décoller. Il fonça pour rattraper le météore que formait désormais la Sokovie. Il relâcha Keith et son frère près de Captain, Isis voltigeant près de lui.

\- On fait quoi ? Hurla-t-elle pour couvrir le bruit du vent, des hurlements et des explosions.

\- Battez-vous ! Je vais essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passe ! Répondit Iron Man.

Il se propulsa dans les airs, prenant du recul par rapport au météore afin d'avoir une vue d'ensemble.

\- Battez-vous, battez-vous...râla Isis, se téléportant prêt de Steve évitant une attaque. Il est marrant lui !

Le soldat l'attrapa par le bras pour la mettre derrière lui, levant son bouclier encaissant un tir.

\- C'est Stark !

Ce dernier observait la Sokovie prendre de l'altitude et il put voir qu'à la base de ce monticule fantastique de terre, des trous bleu, tel des réacteurs, étaient à l'origine de ce décollement non prévu.

\- Le cœur de Vibranium émet un champs magnétique, c'est ce qui maintient l'intégrité du Roc, analysa Friday pour Tony.

\- Et si il tombe ?

\- Un impact immédiat fera des milliers de mort, et si l'altitude augmente, l'humanité s'éteindra, lâcha l'IA.

\- Joie et bonheur, souffla Tony.

0o0o0o0

\- Il faut faire évacuer ce rocher ! Hurla Caleb, pulvérisant une machine, l'électricité parcourant son costume.

En effet, les secousses provoquées par le décollement du roc étaient entrain de fissurer les structures de béton. Les immeubles se déchiraient en deux, s'écrasant sur les maisons , ravageant tout sur leur passage. Iron man tenta de sauver les personnes qui n'avaient pas pu quitter leur appartement et du parfois employer des moyens de dernière minute comme les évacuer dans une baignoire... La ville n'était plus que débris, poussière et sang...

\- Ennemi en vol, en direction du pont, annonça Friday.

Steve se retourna mais n'eu pas le temps de se défendre. Un avatar le percuta de plein fouet, le faisant voltiger sur une vingtaine de mètres. Il atterrit sur le pare-choc d'une voiture, le pare-brise explosant sous son poids. Le Captain eu la respiration coupée et grimaça tentant de se relever.

\- Captain, vl'a des ennemis.

\- Mes ennemis sont déjà arrivés, répliqua Steve le souffle court grimaçant toujours.

Soudain Isis apparue juste à ses cotés, le faisant sursauter.

\- Tout doux Captain ! Fit-elle quand elle le vit brandir son bouclier.

Il expira de soulagement, sa tête basculant en arrière. Elle lui tendit la main, le tirant vers elle pour l'aider à descendre.

\- Pas simple tous les jours d'avoir cent ans, taquina-t-elle avant de décoller, non sans lui avoir fait un clin d'oeil moqueur.

Le centenaire soupira. Cette femme l'épuisait !

\- Stark, occupez-vous plutôt de faire atterrir la ville, ordonna-t-il. Nous autre on a une seule mission : mettre ces choses en pièces, continua-t-il a l'attention de tous les autres Avengers. Si ils vous amochent, vous les amochez. Si ils vous tuent... vous vous relevez, acheva le Captain.

Edana qui se trouvait à l'opposé, entendit néanmoins cette phrase qui la fit sourire et alors qu'elle envoyait un coup de pied dans un des avatars, le faisant reculer, elle pencha rapidement sa tête sur son micro.

\- Dit donc Steve, c'est que tu commences à avoir de l'humour ! T'aurais-je manqué au point qu'Isis est commencé à te déteindre dessus ?

Le soldat se stoppa net à la voix de sa protégée, le soulagement déferlant dans chacune de ses cellules. Isis, de sa hauteur, vit son coéquipier afficher un sourire énorme. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu ainsi et elle pu prendre toute l'ampleur de l'affection qu'il portait à son amie. Si elle en avait un jour douté, tout cela disparut en un instant, parce qu'à cet moment là, le soldat avait presque les larmes aux yeux. Des larmes de joie et de soulagement. Il se ressaisit malgré tout et c'est d'un ton faussement autoritaire qu'il répliqua :

\- Vous avez ordre de nous retrouver au plus vite Olygane, ou mon humour risque rapidement de se dégrader.

Edana qui venait de faire brûler une armure de metal sourit.

\- A vos ordres mon Captaine !

0o0o0o0

Les Avengers étaient dépassés même si ils faisaient de leur mieux. Chacun soufflait, épuisé à force de se battre et de se concentrer pour rester en vie. Wanda perdit pied, mais Barton, tenta du mieux qu'il put de la raisonner.

\- La ville est entrain de voler, littéralement, et je n'ai que des flèches et un arc et tout ceci n'a aucun sens, débita-t-il avant d'en tirer une sur le robot qui venait de tenter de les attaquer alors qu'ils étaient planqués dans une pièce délabrée pour souffler deux minutes. La brune pleurait, culpabilisant.

\- Il faut que j'y retourne parce que c'est mon job, dit-il. Je peux pas faire ça et faire du babysitting en même temps. Je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu as fais, ou qui tu étais. Si tu sors c'est pour te battre, l'encouragea-t-il. Et tu te bats pour tuer, alors qu'ici t'es au chaud, je dirais à ton frangin de venir te chercher, mais si tu passes cette porte... tu deviens un Avenger !

La brune le fixa, un dilemme apparaissant devant ses yeux. Voulait-elle changer, voulait-elle devenir un héro et enfin avoir la vie que son frère et elle méritaient ? Mais était-elle prête à faire équipe avec celle de Tony Stark, celui-là même pour qui elle et son frère avait déclenché cette catastrophe ?

\- Aller, il faut que j'y aille, déclara Barton se relevant, couvert de poussière.

Il souffla un coup, armant trois flèches avant d'enfoncer la porte en bois, sortant de nouveau affronter ses ennemis sous les yeux ronds de Wanda.

0o0o0o0

Du coté de Steve et Isis les choses se gâtaient. Les voitures bloquées sur le pont commençaient à glisser et le soldat couru pour attraper un véhicule rouge dans lequel se trouvait encore sa propriétaire qui hurlait, incapable de bouger, terrorisée par la peur.

Il eut juste le temps d'attraper l'arrière de la voiture, cette dernière basculant dans le vide. Malheureusement, le poids de l'engin plia la taule et se décrocha, restant dans les mains de Steve qui assista impuissant à sa chute.

\- Isis ! Cria-t-il voulant l'aide de la blonde qui elle seule aurait pu intervenir.

La blonde l'entendit hurler et vola jusqu'à lui, tentant du mieux qu'elle pouvait de déployer son bouclier afin de stopper la chute de la voiture mais elle n'y arrivait pas... Elle parvint seulement à la ralentir, mais la finalité serait la même. Un saut dans le vide suivit d'un arrêt rapidement mortel.

Mais alors que le deux héros pensaient que tout était perdu, Isis aperçu son mentor faire son ascension vers eux. La voiture passa devant ses yeux et quand il comprit qu'il y avait une femme a bord, il fit demi-tour. Sa disciple continua de forcer pour que son bouclier prenne de l'ampleur et continue de les ralentir. Cela permit au dieu d'attraper la femme, arrachant sa ceinture avant de la prendre par le bras et de la balancer au direction de Steve qui se laissa tomber pour attraper sa main.

\- Ça va je vous tiens ! La rassura-t-il, forçant sur son bras qui les tenait. Regardez-moi !

Il força avec tout ce qu'il avait, lâchant le morceau de cable qu'il tenait pour les hisser un peu plus. La femme s'accrocha à son buste et Isis atterrit juste au dessus d'eux, tendant sa main pour aider la victime qui lui attrapa sa main ganté. La jeune blonde tira, la hissant, aidé par Steve. Elle attrapa ensuite le bras de son soldat, l'aidant lui aussi.

Il se retrouva contre la blonde mais il vit un avatar d'Ultron juste derrière eux.

\- On ne peut pas sauver tout le monde...fit sa voix robotique, jamais vous...

Le bouclier du Captain vint se planter dans le buste de l'IA. Il leva son avant bras, rappelant ainsi son bouclier, attiré par l'aimant, entrainant le robot qui tomba dans le vide.

\- Jamais quoi ? Demanda Steve.

\- Finis ta phrase ! Lui hurlèrent en même temps Isis et lui pendant la chute de la machine.

Une voiture vint s'écraser juste derrière eux, son propriétaire à bord,. Thor dessus en sauta, retrouvant la terre ferme. Steve trottina pour l'atteindre tout comme Isis.

\- Vous faisiez la sieste ? taquina le soldat.

\- Des nouvelles d'Edana ? Demanda Thor sans se préoccuper de la vanne.

\- Elle va bien, assura-t-il, elle fait au plus vite pour nous retrouver.

Isis décolla de nouveau pour recommencer le combat. Son bouclier d'énergie explosa, soufflant les voitures qui percutèrent les avatars.

Pendant ce temps le dieu et Captain se battaient au sol. Steve fit rebondir son bouclier et le dieu lui donna un énorme coup de marteau pour l'envoyer à pleine puissance, dégommant un maximum d'ennemis.

La blonde sourit, fière de son mentor mais aussi du soldat. Elle aurai voulu que son amie voit ça. Parce que malgré la sueur qui coulait sur leur fronts, la poussière qui obstruait leur respiration, les cris, leur ennemis toujours plus nombreux, ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches. Ils faisaient de leur mieux pour se battre ensemble et s'entre-aider. Voilà ce que c'était que d'être des Avengers.

Une explosion retentit soufflant des flammes sur plusieurs mètres. Thor venait d'envoyer un robot dans une citerne d'essence, la faisant exploser et Steve avait cru pendant un instant qu'Edana était parmi eux mais il fut déçu de constater que ce n'était pas elle.

Ultron arriva soudain dans les airs et Isis ne put rien faire lorsque l'IA s'en prit à son mentor l'emmenant avec lui.

\- C'est bon, on est ok ici, résonna la voix de Barton dans leur micro.

Steve balança son bouclier.

\- Bah pas ici ! Répliqua-t-il soudain au prise avec un homme de metal. On est loin d'être ok ! On est pas ok du tout !

Il lui donna un énorme coup de point l'encastrant dans la voiture derrière. Il sauta, pieds en avant plantant son arme qui coupa la machine en deux.

\- On va arranger ça, fit l'archer.

L'instant d'après Vif d'argent apparaissait, portant sa sœur avant de repartir en courant à la vitesse du son, blasant Barton qui se retrouva a courir à vitesse humaine au milieu des gravas, pestant tout ce qu'il pouvait.

Pendant ce temps, Tony continuait de faire évacuer le plus de personne et Ridley analysa la structure du météore.

\- Les anti-graviteurs ont été piégés, si vous les touchez, ils s'inverseront à pleine puissance et la ville n'attirera pas en douceur...

\- L'axe est fait de vibranium, réfléchit-t-il, si Thor arrive à le frapper...

\- Il le fissurerais, cela ne suffirai pas, l'impact serait tout de même dévastateur.

\- Si on l'obturait de l'autre coté, on doublerai la poussée du cœur atomique.

\- Ça pourrai vaporiser la ville, concéda son IA. Et tout ces occupants, rajouta-t-elle.

\- La prochaine vague va attaquer, intervint Steve avec les micros, où vous en êtes Stark ?

\- Oh pas bien loin...mais je peux faire exploser la ville, souffla-t-il. Ça évitera au moins l'impact a condition que vous dégagiez à temps.

\- J'attendais une solution, pas un plan de sauvetage, répliqua le soldat marchant au travers de la poussière épaisse après avoir mit à l'abris des personnes.

\- Le rayon d'impact s'élargit de seconde en seconde, il va falloir prendre une décision.

Tout le monde pouvait entendre la voix de Tony et Edana qui plissa les yeux lorsqu'elle pénétra dans un nuage de fumée mêlée à la poussière pu aisément comprendre que Tony était résigné, et inquiet.

\- Steve, tous ces gens sont condamnés, lui dit Natasha près de qui il venait de se poster. Si Stark fait exploser ce cailloux...

\- Il faut qu'on les mette à l'abris, répliqua le soldat blond n'acceptant pas de perdre tout ces gens.

\- On a pas le choix entre sauver ceux d 'en haut et sauver ceux d'en bas, il y a pas à réfléchir !

\- Je n'abandonnerais pas un seul civil ici, trancha Steve.

\- Est ce que j'ai parlé de s'enfuir, sourit Natasha un peu tristement.

\- J'espère bien que non !

Steve et la rousse se retournèrent et ils virent alors apparaître Edana au milieu de la fumée. Elle fit un énorme sourire à son mentor avant de s'approcher vivement de lui. Il fit de même et s'étreignirent, se coupant la respiration un instant. Steve la souleva un peu dans son emportement avant de la relâcher et de l'observer conservant ses mains sur ses épaules.

Elle prit une expression douce, les coins de sa bouchent se relevant avant de finalement observer la vue qui s'offrait à eux. Le ciel a perte de vue.

\- Il y a pire comme façon de mourir, lui souffla-t-elle.

Elle regarda autour d'elle cette fois voyant ses frères se rapprocher d'eux, puis Isis marchant vers elle après avoir remit un enfant dans les bras de sa mère. Les jeunes femmes se saluèrent d'un signe de tête, les yeux brillants, avant de se tenir cote à cote. Caleb glissa sa main dans celle de Natasha qui ne protesta pas.

\- D'ou est ce qu'on pourrait avoir une vue pareil ? Demanda-t-elle sans attendre de réponse.  
Ils savaient que cet instant de paix était peut être leur dernier avant leur fin, alors ils le savourèrent, entourés des gens qu'ils aimaient. Edana aurai presque pu dire qu'elle avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour mourir en paix. Elle avait ses frères, son amie et son mentor. Oui, presque... un certain blond manquait à sa liste, tout comme un milliardaire arrogant. Cela aurai pu être leur fin mais...

\- Ravi que la vu vous plaise Romanoff ! Mais le plus beau reste à venir.

La voix de Fury dans leur oreillettes leur fit écarquiller les yeux mais cela ne fut rien par rapport au choc qu'ils eurent quand ils virent apparaître un énorme porte avion volant. L'espoir empli de nouveau leurs cœurs sachant que maintenant, ils avaient de quoi évacuer la population avant de faire exploser ce météore. Ils allaient y arriver !

\- Pas mal hein ? Se vanta le noir à distance. Je l'ai sorti de la naphtaline avec de vieux amis. Il est un peu rouillé mais il tiendra le coup.

\- Fury, espèce de salopard, lâcha Steve trop heureux pour se soucier de son langage.

Isis et Edana se regardèrent, leur sourire si grand qu'elles en avaient mal aux joues, mais peu importait, elles lâchèrent un rire, la tension s'évacuant.

\- Ouuuu Captain, ça c'est du gros mot ! Plaisanta Fury.

Les Avengers virent des soutes s'ouvrirent depuis le pont inférieur du porte avion, libérant des dizaines de petits vaisseaux qui allaient leur servir de canaux de sauvetage.

\- C'est ça le Shield ? Demanda soudain Pietro, impressionné.

\- Tel qu'il devrait être depuis le départ, répliqua fièrement Steve.

\- Bah c'est pas trop mal !

Les navettes de secours se posèrent sur la ville volante et les Avengers se mirent au boulot faisant sortir les gens de leur cachettes afin de les faire monter à bord le plus vite possible. Cela aurai pu être parfait si les Avatars d'Ultron ne s'en était pas mêlés. Ils foncèrent sur le porte avion, mais une nouvelle machine fit son apparition, les canardant avec vigueur. Terrence ! Le meilleur ami d'Iron man avait revêtu son costume et était venu leur prêter main forte. D'ailleurs Tony fit son apparition, volant à ses cotés, faisant face avec son ami.

Pendant ce temps Thor était aux prises avec Ultron et c'est grâce a Vision armé de son marteau qu'il put l'éjecter a plusieurs centaines de mètres.

\- Quelles merveille d'équilibre, s'émerveilla l'IA avant de rendre l'arme au dieu.

\- Si il était mal équilibré j'aurais du mal a faire des swigs alors…, expliqua-t-il accompagnant sa phrase du geste.

\- Je sais ! Intervint Stark toujours en plein combat dans le ciel. Il faut un bouclier thermique, je pourrais surcharger l'axe par en dessous.

A la mention de bouclier thermique Edana qui se battait auprès de son mentor se figea.

\- Tu as dit thermique ? S'exclama-t-elle pulvérisant un robot.

\- Même pas en rêve Olygane ! Protesta son mentor qui savait exactement ce qu elle avait en tête.

Elle ignora sa remarque et voulant reprendre la conversation, Tony lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

\- Je crains d'être d'accord avec Captain. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux tu risquerais de te faire écraser par la ville !

\- Mais…tenta-t-elle.

\- Hors de question, trancha Iron Man.

La blonde grogna de frustration avant de faire bruler d'un revers de mains trois armures de fers.

\- Thor ! J'ai un plan, prévint Stark.

\- On a plus le temps ! Il se dirige vers le cœur, lâcha le dieu.

Les Avengers dispersés aux quatre coins de la ville volante écarquillèrent les yeux. Ultron voulait atteindre son caisson de vibranium et ainsi mettre son plan a exécution. Il fallait impérativement qu'ils se retrouvent tous au même endroit afin d'empêcher cela.

\- Rodi embarque les survivants a bord de cette navette, demanda Stark a son meilleur ami. Avengers ? Tachez de mériter votre salaire.

\- Je vous jure que je vais descendre ce mini bar ! S'exclama Isis se baissant pour éviter une détonation.

La machine qui l'avait attaqué se retrouva soudain coupé en deux par le bouclier de Steve, qui passa son bras dans le dos de la jeune femme pour la faire passer devant lui au milieu des gravas. Edana lui donna la main pour l'aider a gravir un morceau de trottoir complètement retourné.

\- Fonce, l'incita la soigneuse.

Devant sa mine indécise elle prit les devants.

\- Tu peux voler ! Va aider Thor et Vision ! Fonce, répéta-t-elle.

Son amie décolla a contre cœur avant de se diriger vers l'église au centre de la ville pour rejoindre son mentor. Les premiers sur les lieu furent donc Thor, Vision, Iron man et Isis qui commencèrent une lutte acharnée contre la première vague de robots qui tentaient d'atteindre le caisson de Vibranium pour Ultron. Peu de temps après ce fut Steve. Effectivement, pouvant courir cinquante kilomètres en une minute il avait vite dépassé Edana, sachant qu'elle était avec ses frères, donc en « sécurité ». Mais cela ne plut visiblement pas au dieu qui entre deux ennemis cria a Steve :

\- Ou est Edana ?!

\- Elle arrive, elle est avec Caleb et Keith !

Au même moment Wanda arriva retrouvant son frère jumeau qui en fut soulagé, Barton levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Romanoff ? interrogea Stark.

La rousse, et les Olygane se trouvaient dans un vieux camion de chantier traversant la ville ravagée le plus rapidement possible.

\- On est pas tous capable de voler, ironisa-t-elle en réponse.

0o0o0o0

\- Tu l'as laissé ? Gronda Thor au soldat.

\- Est-ce que je viens te dire quelque chose quand tu pars je ne sais où, laissant Isis seule ?! Répliqua froidement le soldat. Non ! Alors viens pas me dire comment veiller sur_ ma_ partenaire ! Acheva-t-il en accentuant bien sur la notion de possession.

Le dieu balança son arme, des éclairs en sortant, pulvérisant quatre ennemis. Voila sa réponse. C'est à ce moment que le groupe manquant fit son apparition se plaçant au centre du lieu sacré. Thor regarda Edana arriver vers lui avec un sourire. Elle se plaça a ses côtés.

\- Vous avez été long fils d'Odin, lui reprocha-t-elle avec humour.

\- T'aurais-je manqué ? Fit-il avec un grand sourire charmeur.

Edana ne put s'empêcher de faire un petit sourire en coin secouant sa tête de gauche à droite comme fatiguée par son humour avant de redevenir sérieuse, ouvrant ses paumes, une boule de feu naissant dans chacune.

\- Si Ultron arrive a s'emparer du cœur on a perdu, déclara Tony tandis que Hulk faisait son apparition, écrasant les dernières machines de la première vague.

Et là, si Isis avaient pu changer de mentor ET d'amie elle l'aurai fait… pour cause les deux au caractère de feu ne purent s'empêcher de provoquer leur ennemi avec l'exact même phrase. Coïncidence ?

\- Alors mon pote c'est tout ce que tu as dans le ventre ?!

Se rendant compte qu'ils avaient encore dit la même chose ils se jetèrent un petit regard en coin, gardant néanmoins l'attention première sur Ultron qui rigola avant de lever les bras. Ils virent avec horreur des milliers d'avatar se dresser derrière leur maitre, attendant de passer a l'attaque. Thor et Edana perdirent de leur suprême et la blonde tourna sa tète déconfite vers son mentor qui préféra s'adresser au dieu.

\- C'était nécessaire ? Siffla-t-il fatigué.

Le dieu pinça les lèvres.

\- Voila ce que je peux faire de mieux, dit Ultron. Et c'est exactement ce que je voulais : chacun des vôtres, contre chacun des miens.

Si Steve était fatigué par Edana et Thor, Isis allait en rajouter une couche.

\- J'ai jamais été bonne en maths hein, mais le monsieur là, il sait pas compter, et c'est pire que moi ! Nous treize... contre eux, fit elle en désignant l'armée de robot, ce n'est pas équitable ! S'exclama-t-elle très sérieusement ce qui donna envie de rire a Edana. Bizarrement beaucoup moins a Steve et même à Thor.

\- J'aimerai bien savoir comment vous comptez me vaincre ? Demanda Ultron.

\- Et bien… fit Tony tournant son regard vers Steve, comme l'a dit le vieillard…

\- Ensemble ! Firent en chœur Isis, Edana et le milliardaire.

Hulk poussa un cris rauque et le combat commença. Le combat final. Ils gagnaient ou ils mourraient. Les avatars tentaient de franchir le mur de protection que formait les Avengers. Ils grimpèrent au mur de l'édifice attaquant de face et par les airs. Sur ce terrain, c'est Vision et Isis qui menaient la danse. Au sol, les armures se faisaient démembrer par Wanda, brisés par Captain, électrocutés par Caleb, foudroyés par Thor, glacés par Keith et brûlés par Edana. Tous se battaient habilement faisant un maximum de dégâts. Tous veillaient les uns sur les autres. Isis protégea Steve avec un champs de force tandis qu'Edana dressait un mur de feu devant Tony pour lui faire gagner du temps.

Voyant qu'ils ne se laissaient pas faire Ultron se jeta sur Vision et les deux commencèrent un balais aérien cherchant a dominer l'autre. Vision réussit a prendre l'avantage avec sa pierre, et un rayon de couleur jaune s'en extrait repoussant leur ennemi en dehors de l'église. L'humanoïde le maintint a distance ainsi et un moment magique se passa. Thor envoya des éclairs avec son marteau, Tony utilisa l'énergie de ses réacteurs qu'il possédait aux mains, combinant ainsi leur pouvoirs. Cela aurait pu s'arrêter là mais la jeune Olygane se plaça près du dieu et leva les mains. Une gerbe de flamme se déversa en continu, commençant a faire fondre la machine. Caleb vint au renfort, son électricité se mêlant à la foudre de Thor. Ultron tenta de résister mais bientôt son corps de metal se déforma sous la chaleur et l'énergie combiné des Avengers. Lorsqu'il tomba au sol, ils cessèrent l'attaque. Leur ennemi tenta de se relever et de dresser le drapeau blanc.

-En fait après réflexion…

Il n'eu jamais le temps de finir sa phrase car il fit un vol planer qui l'expulsa a plusieurs kilomètres. Isis venait de lui envoyer un bouclier d'énergie d'une puissance inouïe.

\- Il parlait trop, se justifia-t-elle faisant sourire Thor.

Les avatars qui restèrent reculèrent devant Hulk et décollèrent.

\- Ils essaient de quitter la ville, constata Thor.

\- Faut même pas en laisser passé un ! Rodi ?

\- Je suis sur le coup, répondit le deuxième homme de fer. War Machine passe a l'action !

Au sol, enfin sur le météore, les Avengers se réunirent autour de Steve.

\- Faut qu'on évacue, même moi je trouve que ça sent le roussi, déclara le soldat. Embarquez dans les canaux et prenez les retardataires. Je vous rejoindrais.

Edana écarquilla les yeux.

-Quoi ?! S'exclama-t-elle ahurie.

\- Et le cœur ? Demanda Barton la tête froide.

\- Je le protégerais, assura Wanda. C'est mon rôle.

L'archer hocha la tête.

\- Je l'aiderais, souffla Isis.

Edana ouvrit la bouche, complètement désemparée que le groupe se sépare de nouveau mais elle se ressaisit.

\- Les gars !

Les Olygane se regardèrent une dernière fois se souriant espérant que ce n'était pas la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient. Ils partirent avec Barton et Natasha.

Steve lança un regard a la blonde mais elle le devança.

\- Je ne te quitte pas.

Il acquiesça et tout deux partirent en courant après avoir ordonné a Isis de les retrouver dès que tout cela serait finit. Ils l'espéraient de tout cœur. A ce moment vif d'argent arriva avec sa vitesse vers sa sœur et Isis se fit petite.

\- Fait embarquer tout le monde a bord.

\- Ne me demande pas de t'abandonner, contre-carra-t-il.

\- Je saurais me défendre.

Pour illustrer ses propos elle anéantis un robot aussi facilement que pour dire bonjour.

\- Reviens quand tout le monde sera sain et sauf et pas avant, ordonna-t-elle. Est-ce que c'est clair ?!

Pietro rigola.

\- Tu sais ? Je suis née douze minutes avant toi !

Elle sourit amusée.

\- Cours, lui intima-t-elle.

Isis se concentra de nouveau chassant les images de sa sœur qui dansait devant ses yeux. Elle devait revenir. Ils devaient revenir, ils avaient encore trop de choses inachevées.

\- Comme vider ce putain de mini bar, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même, ses mains devenant bleutées a l'approche des robots.

0o0o0o0

\- Je sais ce qui faut que je refasse, déclara Barton a Natasha pendant qu'il conduisait, Keith et Caleb a l'arrière. La salle a manger ! Je suis sûr qu'en faisant sauter un mur ça fera un espace de travail pour Laura ! Hein ? Isolation acoustique... elle entendrait plus les enfants jouer, qu'est ce que tu en dis ?

Natasha impassible regardait le paysage défiler.

\- Vous manger toujours dans la cuisine en fait ? Comprit-elle.

\- Personne ne mange dans une salle à manger, répliqua Barton.

L'archer gara la voiture devant les navettes de transport.

\- Il y a pas une minute a perdre.

\- Les canaux vous attendent, fit-elle a l'adresse des hommes dans la voiture.

Caleb sortit vivement de la voiture attrapant le bras de la rousse pour la freiner dans son élan.

\- Tu vas ou ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

\- Il faut que j'aille calmer Banner. Il ne peut pas rentrer sous cette forme, débita-t-elle avec empressement, recommençant déjà a partir.

Le brun la retint de nouveau.

\- Je viens avec toi !

\- Non Caleb c'est…

\- Non négociable, la coupa-t-il avant de lui faire un sourire, glissant sa main du coude a la paume de sa mentor, avant de s'en saisir, entremêlant leurs doigts.

\- Je ne te laisserais pas dans ce chaos.

La russe finit par sourire aussi les yeux un peu brillants avant d'accepter et de partir en courant, le jeune homme sur ses talons.

0o0o0o0

Keith prit une vue d'ensemble, mettant un pied a bord de la soute. La poussière volait partout, vestige de certaine habitations maintenant anéanties… Barton arriva et fit de même. Ils entendirent soudain les lamentations d'une mère qui avait visiblement perdu son fils.

\- On était au marché…

Les deux hommes tournèrent leur regard en direction des ruines, cherchant le moindre signe de vie et c'est là qu'il le virent. Un petit garçon cacher derrière des gravas. Seule sa tête dépassait. Ils soupirèrent et retournèrent au milieu du chaos, slalomant entre les morceaux de goudrons retournés, les voitures explosées…

0o0o0o0

\- Votre main, pressa Edana en tendant la sienne a la jeune femme au genou en sang afin de l'aider a descendre pour qu'elle puisse suivre sa famille qui se pressait pour être évacuée.

La femme brune lui donna et se fit aider. Elle remercia l'Avenger dans sa langue et la blonde lui fit un sourire rassurant.

\- Thor ? Appela Tony dans les oreillettes, j'ai besoin de toi dans l'église.

\- C'est bon c'est les derniers ? Demanda ce dernier a Steve s'approchant d'Edana avant de passer une main dans le creux de ses reins.

\- Oui c'est bon, tous les autres sont dans le transporteur, affirma le soldat faisant abstraction de ce geste d'affection fugace.

\- Cela dit si ça marche, on ne pourra peut être pas s'en tirer, souffla le milliardaire toujours à distance.

La blonde déglutit croisant le regard de son mentor. Il resta impassible mais elle pouvait voir dans ses yeux une lueur d'inquiétude danser.

\- Peut être pas, renchérit Thor de sa voix grave.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de se tourner vers lui, se rapprochant. Une fois prêt de lui, Thor l'attrapa par la taille la calant au maximum contre son torse, sa grande main de nouveau au creux de ses reins.

\- Reviens, lui intima-t-elle a voix basse, sa voix nouée.

Il sourit en réponse avant de prendre son visage en coupe et de déposer un baiser sur son front qui déclencha des papillons dans le bas ventre de la jeune femme. Ils échangèrent un regard et le dieu se détourna pour laisser les deux amis se dire ce qu'ils avaient a se dire au cas ou cela tournerai mal.

\- C'était quoi ça ?! Râla Captain.

\- Oh ferme là, marmonna-t-elle avec humeur.

Finalement elle se radoucit et vint l'enlacer, le surprenant. Une fois la surprise passée, il la serra dans ses bras inspirant son parfum.

\- Je suis tellement désolée, marmonna-t-elle le visage enfoui dans le torse du blond.

Il fronça les sourcils et resserrant sa prise.

\- Non tu n'as rien fait de mal, c'est moi j'aurais dû te protéger, se reprocha-t-il.

\- J'ai désobéit à tes ordres !

Steve rigola avant de l'écarter l'observant à bout de bras.

\- Mademoiselle Olygane se reprochant d'avoir désobéit… j'aurais tout vu.

La blonde pouffa mais se reprit bien vite lorsque le météore trembla, les déséquilibrant.

0o0o0o0

Hawkeye et Keith arrivèrent au niveau du petit garçon et le plus jeune l'attrapa par le dessus des bras le soulevant avant de le tendre a l'archer. Soudain des détonations de mitraillettes se firent entendre. Faisant trembler le sol.

Steve qui était le plus proche d'Edana eu juste le temps de l'attraper par la taille, plongeant sur le côté avec elle la protégeant de son corps , Thor faisant de même pour sauver sa vie. Mais Ultron continua ses tirs qui arrivèrent droit sur Keith et Barton. Ils virent leur mort arriver et les deux hommes se mirent de dos protégeant l'enfant de leur corps avant de fermer les yeux en attendant leur fin. Une fin qui ne vint jamais…

0o0o0o0

Au niveau de l'église, Isis et Wanda se battaient pour protéger le cœur du vibranium mais soudain la brune cessa tout mouvement, ses yeux s'écarquillant sous le choc du vide qu'elle venait de ressentir en elle. Une vague de tristesse et de noirceur l'envahit détruisant tout sur son passage comme si elle ressentait la mort dans chacune de ses cellules.

Un cris déchirant s'échappa de ses lèvres alors que les larmes roulaient sur son visage. Sous le poids de la souffrance ses jambes lâchèrent et elle tomba a genou, une onde de pouvoir s'échappant d'elle pulvérisant tous les robots a proximités, avant de courir sur plusieurs mètres.

0o0o0o0

Les deux hommes relevèrent prudemment la tête s'apercevant qu'ils étaient maintenant a l'abris derrière une voiture mais surtout… que Pietro était debout devant eux, percé de part en part, par des trous de plusieurs centimètres de diamètre. Il venait de se faire mitrailler pour leur sauver la vie…

\- Celle là tu l'as pas vu venir, souffla-t-il avec un petit sourire douloureux pour Hawkeye avant de s'effondrer, les yeux grands ouverts, mort.

Les hommes sous le choc restèrent tétanisés ne pouvant concevoir ce quil venait de se passer.

Pendant ce temps Edana se releva difficilement cherchant son frère des yeux. Quand elle le vit, vivant, elle couru vers lui, Steve l'accompagnant. Elle attira son frère contre elle, le serrant de toute ses forces, son regard glissant sur Pietro au sol. Des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux face à leur tout juste nouvel ami qui venait de sauver la vie de son frère au périple de la sienne. Elle porta sa main à son bouche, horrifiée.

Steve se baissa, passant ses bras sous le jeune homme avant de le soulever pour l'emmener sur la navette… sa jumelle voudrait enterrer le corps de sa moitié. Hawkeye récupéra le petit garçon et le ramena a sa mère qui pleura de soulagement remerciant Keith et l'archer. Ils pensèrent amèrement que ce n'était pas eux les héros. Épuisé, le plus âgé se laissa tomber sur un banc pour s'allonger, se tenant le flanc. Il avait légèrement été touché mais rien de grave. Pietro reposait a ses pieds, ses yeux gris toujours ouverts…

Voyant cela, Edana se baissa et délicatement vint clore ses paupières pour toujours.

\- Repose toi bien mon ami, murmura-t-elle la gorge nouée.

Elle se releva lentement, cherchant Isis des yeux, mais aussi les autres Avengers. Thor avait décollé pour porter son aide a Tony dans le but de finir leur plan, en finir une bonne fois pour toute.

0o0o0o0

\- Wanda ? S'inquiéta Isis s'accroupissant près de l'optimisée posant sa main sur son épaule.

Prostrée elle ne répondit pas de suite, les larmes dévalant son beau visage.

\- Il est mort, hoqueta-t-elle finalement, glaçant le sang de la blonde. Je dois _le _retrouver, cracha-t-elle en parlant d'Ultron, se relevant difficilement.

Isis l'aida ne sachant quoi dire. Elle ne pouvait l'en empêcher mais elle ne pouvait pas la laisser dans cet état. Elle la suivie donc a la recherche du robot qui lui avait prit son jumeau, sa moitié, son tout.

Elles finirent par le trouver, Hulk l'ayant arracher du Queen Jet avant de le balancer. Il avait chuté dans un bus et peinait a se relever. La blonde resta en retraite tandis que Wanda consumée par la haine et la douleur, s'approcha de lui, ses mains devenant rouges.

Elle s'agenouilla pour être a sa hauteur et il murmura son nom.

\- Si tu restes ici, tu es morte, lui dit-il étonnamment préoccupé.

Elle eut une moue dédaigneuse.

\- Je le suis déjà. Tu sais ce qu'on ressent en mourant ? Cracha-t-elle.

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse et de sa main elle diffusa son énergie qui s'infiltra dans la cage thoracique de la machine qui poussa un râle de souffrance tandis qu'elle lui extrayait le cœur de la poitrine. L'instant d'après, le metal ceda et le cœur de fer se retrouva dans sa paume qu'elle referma vivement. Elle observa un instant ce « coeur » avant de voir les yeux rouges de son adversaire perdre de leur intensité.

\- Et bien voila ce qu'on ressent…

Isis baissa la tête mais son instinct lui enserra les entrailles. Et elle avait vu juste. Dans l'église, un des avatars qui avait pourtant été coupé en deux s était traîné jusqu'au caisson de vibranium et il l'activa. Le météore vit son champs de gravité inversé et il chuta.

Steve eut juste le temps d'attraper Edana et de la balancer sur la navette avant de lui-même sauter pour saisir le rebord. La blonde l'aida à grimper tirant pour le soulever. Il pesait son poids. Ils virent avec horreur la ville tomber a toute vitesse.

Les deux amis se redressèrent cherchant des yeux les autres. Edana fut soulagée de voir ses deux frères, Barton et Natasha mais...

\- Isis ?! Cria-t-elle la cherchant des yeux. Isis !

0o0o0o0

La gravité avait fait décollé Wanda qui ne semblait pas réagir. La jeune Delorme allait pour s'emparer d'elle pour tenter de les faire voler, mais Vision apparu, se saisissant de la jeune femme. Il fit un signe de tête a Isis puis il s'envola. La blonde ne se fit pas priée et le suivit n'ayant jamais allée aussi vite.

\- Thor ! Maintenant ! Ordonna Tony toujours sous la ville.

Le dieu leva son marteau avant de l'abattre de toutes ses forces sur le cœur de vibranium déferlant une onde de choc si puissante que le météore implosa en milliards de petits morceaux. Tony zigzagua pour éviter les morceaux de roches qui s'écrasaient contre la surface de l'eau. Ils avaient réussit !

0o0o0o0

Edana et Steve virent l'énorme roché que formait la ville imploser et la jeune Olygane hurla le nom de son amie, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Puis soudain, elle aperçut quelque chose remonter parmi les morceaux de roches avant de se poser juste en face d'elle. La bouche grande ouverte, Edana vit son alliée épousseter son costume avant de relever la tête, un sourire en coin.

\- Au risque de me répéter… je vous jure que je me mets une mine en rentrant !

Son amie éclata de rire quelques larmes coulant sur ses joues avant de la prendre dans ses bras, la serrant contre elle.

\- Ne me refait plus jamais ça !

Isis sourit avant de refermer ses bras sur elle. Elle sentit soudain un regard sur elle et lorsqu'elle en chercha la cause elle tomba sur des orbes bleus semblables aux siennes.

Steve, les mains sur les hanches lui sourit avant de s'approcher.

Elles se séparément et Edana recula allant vers ses frères.

\- Je… commença Isis mais elle ne put finir sa phrase.

Steve venait de l'attirer a lui, l'emprisonnant dans une étreinte serrée.

Il agrippa ses hanches la tenant fermement contre lui.

\- Vous allez me tuer mademoiselle Delorme…souffla-t-il dans son oreille déclenchant une cascade de frisson chez la concernée qui ne sut que répondre.

Alors elle passa simplement ses bras derrière la nuque du jeune homme, le serrant aussi. Aujourd'hui, il avait été son partenaire. Et peut-être n'était ce pas la dernière fois.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre mes petits vengeurs !

Beaucoup d'action afin de mettre Ultron à Terre et désolée... je n'ai pas sauvé Pietro meme si je l'aimais beaucoup... (me frappez pas ! Ranger vos vilaines lances!)

En ce qui cocnerne nos petits couples, rassurez-vous, **de la douceur et des rapprochements** seront dans les **prochains chapitres** puisqu'un **petit voyage** va se mettre en place ! **Mais où ?** J'attends vos suppositions !

Coeur cœur ! Et à la semaine prochaine !


	13. Chapter 13

Hey bonjour Tout le monde !

Bon dimanche à vous. Je ne sais pas vous mais chez moi c'est le déluge alors je viens égayer votre pluvieux dimanche avec mon chapitre :D Moi ? Avoir les chevilles qui gonflent ? Pas du touuuut hihi !

Et... ***se cache sous le canapé*** je me suis un tout ptit peu trompé... c'est dans le chapitre prochain les vacances mais ici, vous savez où vont aller nos héros

Oui bon ça va ranger ces vilains regards ! Je me rattraperais ! ^^'

_**Réponses Reviews : **_

**Emy Sanders : **Hey bonjour mon petit ^^ Ravie que le précédent chap t'ai encore plut ! Voilà, comme tu as dit l'ère d'Ultron est finie donc repart dans des chapitres 100 % sorti de mon imagination un peu folle hihi, en espérant que cela va te plaire car tu vas voir notre chère Delorme dans ce chapitre ;) enjoy ! Un passage devrait te faire plaisir !

**Anujen666 :** Bonjour à toi nouveau lecteur/lectrice ^^ Je suis vraiment contente que tu sois venu lire malgré ton appréhension de l'introduction de plusieurs OC, je sais que cela fait peur quand on est attaché aux personnages de base donc vraiment merci ! J'espère continuer à te donner envie de lire donc enjoy ! ^^ J'attends tes retours avec impatience

**Hanninanie :** Olala que j'aime tes reviews, cela égaie ma journée (et comme toi chez moi il pleut comme vache qui pisse donc je te laisse imaginer ma joie!) à chaque fois et me touche vraiment. Du coup j'ai la pression ! :O faut pas que je te déçois ! Et merci pour mes entretiens et exams hihi. Oui maintenant qu'Ultron est géré tu vas avoir droits à quelques chapitre sorti de mon imagination et j'espère vraiment que cela te plaira, car moi j'ai adoré les écrire et ils sont sources de rapprochements donc cela devrait te plaire (enfin j'espère), comme dab, j'attendrais que tu me donnes tes impressions bonnes ou mauvaises. Pour Pietro oui je suis désolée mais j'ai beaucoup de personnages et je ne pouvais pas le garder, à mon grand regret... mais j'espère que ce que tu as perçu comme bonne augure (et c'est le cas) te réconfortera dans les prochains chapitres. Pour le voyage tu verra à la fin que tu as plus ou moins visé juste hehe ! Je te laisse rechauffer ton cœur avec ces quelques pages ^^ chapitre légèrement moins long : 29 pages !

Aller, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 13 :**

**Alcool et jeu ne font pas bon ménage... ou si ?**

\- Et maintenant ? Demanda Edana à Isis qui recousait l'arcade d'un petit garçon.

\- J'aurais besoin de ça. Non, à ta droite, l'autre droite, plaisanta-t-elle en voyant son amie avoir du mal à différencier la gauche de la droite. Voilà, ça, merci.

\- Edana ! J'ai besoin de toi !

Elle se releva et se dirigea vers son frère, faisant attention de ne marcher sur personne au sein de cette navette remplie de blessés assis à même le sol.

\- Il saigne abondamment, je n'y connais rien moi, se lamenta Keith qui appuyait sur la jambe de l'homme.

\- Laisse-moi voir.

Il s'écarta et elle prit le relais, soulevant le pan de tissus, se retenant de grimacer. Un trou creusait le tibia de l'homme d'une cinquantaine d'année. De la poussière contaminait la plaie et l'aspect des tissus montrait que les muscles étaient touchés. Il ne retrouverait peut-être jamais sa total mobilité.

\- Ok très bien, je vais avoir besoin d'une petite mallette de soin. Tu peux aller me chercher ça, ainsi que de l'eau, et essaie de trouver des antalgiques pour la douleur s'il-te-plait.

Il hocha la tête, partant chercher ce que sa sœur avait demandé.

Les navettes de sauvetages atterrirent peu de temps plus tard sur la terre ferme, les secours arrivant, venant prêter mains fortes à ceux qui avaient tenté d'aider les blessés, et ils étaient nombreux...

\- Avengers, remontez à bord de l'héliporter, ordonna Fury dans les oreillettes des héros.

\- Négatif, répondit Caleb du tac au tac. Il y a des blessés ici. Isis et Edana aident et nous on fait en sorte de leur faciliter la tâche. Cela faisait parti du contrat Fury.

Le noir tiqua. C'est vrai... le contrat. Lorsque les nouveaux Avengers avaient signés pour faire parti du projet, la condition demandée par Edana et Isis était de pouvoir porter secours aux victimes après les missions. Jamais il n'avait pensé qu'ils le feraient vraiment.

\- Vous avez trois heures, nous ne pouvons pas tout faire.

Le brun coupa son micro.

\- On peut toujours essayer, marmonna-t-il pour lui même en regardant le chaos qui s'offrait à lui.

A la surprise général, les autres Avengers restèrent, sauf Barton qui était blessé et qui se fit escorter par Natasha, qui revint, le visage presque livide. Remarquant cela, Steve s'approcha de la rousse.

\- Tout va bien Romanoff ?

Elle déglutit, ses yeux un peu vitreux.

\- Hulk a prit le contrôle de Banner, avoua-t-elle difficilement.

\- Quoi ?! Mais comment ?

La jeune femme dû s'assoir un instant, ses jambes ne la portant plus. Elle pensait qu'avec leur mission enfin accomplie ils allaient pouvoir souffler un peu et avoir le repos qu'ils méritaient mais voilà, lorsque l'on est un venger, il n'y a pas de repos. Il y a toujours un être démoniaque qui veut assouvir sa domination, des aliens venant du ciel, des robots voulant anéantir l'humanité, ou tout simplement la noirceur en chacun qui reprend le dessus...

\- Il s'est retrouvé à bord du Queen Jet pour neutraliser Ultron, il l'a renvoyé sur terre mais Hulk est resté dans l'avion. J'ai tenté de communiquer avec lui depuis l'héliporter mais...

Elle releva ses yeux verts bleus vers Steve.

\- Il a choisit de couper la transmission... Banner ne reviendra pas, finit-elle dans un murmure.

Le soldat fronça les sourcils, mains sur les hanches.

\- On peut localiser le Queen Jet, proposa-t-il de suite.

Natasha secoua la tête tristement.

\- Il est en mode furtif...

D'accord, effectivement, c'était un problème conclut le jeune homme. Encore un combat a mener. Pour l'heure il devait réconforter ses troupes.

\- On va le retrouver, déclara-t-il en posant une main sur son épaule, la pressant légèrement. On ne l'abandonnera pas.

Elle hocha la tête, se relevant, allant aider ceux qui le demandaient.

Un autre Avenger manquait à l'appel et Isis avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer.

\- Tu es sûr qu'il va bien ? Redemanda-t-elle à Iron man qui portait une petite fille pour lui amener.

\- Pour la troisième fois, oui ! Un whisky pour te remettre les neurones en place ? ironisa l'homme de fer.

\- Un ? Tu plaisantes, il va me falloir la bouteille !

\- Bienvenu au club, souffla Tony fatigué avant de s'éloigner.

La blonde se remit au travail, désinfectant les genoux de la petite, avant qu'elle ne sente une présence derrière elle. Elle se releva vivement en se retournant pour faire face à Thor, trempé, ses cheveux blond goutant sur sa cape rouge. Il lui fit son fameux sourire : Mélange de fierté lorsqu'il était content de sa connerie, de niaiserie et de gentillesse.

\- A croire que tu ne peux plus te passer de moi ! Plaisanta-t-il avant de se voir sauter dessus par un petit corps qui tenta de l'étouffer. Tu ne pensais quand même pas que j'allais t'abandonner partenaire, murmura-t-il en la serrant à son tour contre lui.

\- Parfois je te déteste, maugréa-t-elle faussement en colère car bien trop heureuse de constater qu'il allait bien.

Elle le relâcha et tout deux s'occupèrent de la petite qui avait soudain arrêté de pleurer, ne pouvant détacher ses yeux du dieu penché près d'elle. Elle scannait son visage et admirait ses iris bleus azur bordés de cils noir, accentuant leur couleur intense. Isis fit un petit sourire en coin en remarquant cela. Elle tourna légèrement la tête, et aperçut Edana se relever lentement, prenant conscience que le dieu était de nouveau parmi eux, sain et sauf. Elle vit une lueur de soulagement traverser ses iris, bien vite remplacé par de la colère, ce qui accentua la moue hilare d'Isis.

\- Pourquoi tu rigoles ? Demanda soudain Thor en lui passant les pansements.

Elle pouffa avant de lui répondre, se concentrant sur le pansement en question, voyant Edana du coin de l'oeil marcher à grand pas dans leur direction.

\- Je me disais que tu faisais craquer toutes les femmes, même les petites filles mais...

Elle fit un petit geste de tête en direction de son amie qui n'était plus qu'à quelque mètres.

\- Elle, je pense qu'elle a plus envie de te tuer que de t'aduler, finit-elle regardant toujours Edana arriver.

Le dieu tourna donc son regard dans la direction que lui indiquait sa partenaire. Il vit soudain sa coéquipière arriver sur eux, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Il se releva avec un léger mouvement de recul.

\- Toi ! Vociféra Edena posant ses deux mains sur le torse du blond, le poussant brutalement pour le faire reculer.

\- Et c'est parti, souffla Isis toujours amusée, fixant son pansement.

\- Oh toi tait-toi parce que j'ai aussi des choses à te dire ! Répliqua la blonde hors d'elle évacuant la tension et le soucis qu'elle s'était fait pour ses amis.

L'infirmière ne se départit pas de son sourire.

\- Et toi ?! Reprit-elle. Non mais ça va pas bien ! Tu aurais pu mourir, te noyer, te faire écraser par le météore ! Débita-t-elle faisant de grands gestes rageur.

Le dieu ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une expression de bonheur sur son visage. Il détaillait le minois de la jeune femme en colère comme on regarde la septième merveille du monde. Il n'écoutait même plus ce qu'elle disait. Il avait arrêté au moment où il avait comprit qu'elle s'était inquiétée pour lui.

Il s'approcha soudain d'elle. Edana balbutia dans son monologue, toujours constitué de reproches mais il n'en avait que faire.

\- Non, fit-il de sa voix profonde, attrapant la nuque de la jeune femme. J'avais quelqu'un a retrouver. Je lui avais promis de revenir...

Il appuya ses dires par un long regard intense. Le bleus de ses iris rencontra le vert de la jeune femme qui ne sut que dire. Elle ne savait même plus ce qu'elle allait lui faire comme remontrance !Le silence se fit. Edana n'hurlait plus. Non, elle avait la bouche entre-ouverte et de grands yeux ronds. Fier de son effet, Thor la dépassa et revint s'accroupir prêt d'Isis qui se mordait l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas exploser de rire face à la tête de son amie. Les bras ballants, la bouche ouverte et les yeux ronds, on aurait pu la confondre avec l'espadon du coin ! Elle se ressaisit enfin, toujours en colère.

\- Mais, mais...Oh et pis merde, va en enfer fils d'Odin !

Elle se détourna et parti rejoindre Steve. Au moins lui l'apaisait.

N'y tenant plus, Isis explosa de rire.

0o0o0o0

C'était le petit matin lorsque les Avengers arrivèrent enfin au QG. Barton après s'être changé a bord de leur vaisseaux, avait préféré rentrer de suite chez lui pour retrouver sa famille. Tout le monde comprenait.

Le silence régnait, chacun se reposant, soulagé qu'Ultron ai été définitivement détruit par Vision. Caleb et Keith se postèrent près de leur sœur et ils descendirent sur la terre ferme ensemble. Caleb passa son bras autour des épaules d'Edana.

Epuisés, blessés, chacun prit la direction de ses appartements pour un somme bien mérité. Isis s'empressa d'appeler sa sœur pour la rassurer. La pauvre avait tout vu à la télévision et se faisait un sang d'ancre. Elle était rassurée que tout le monde aillent bien, enfin... tous sauf Banner qui avait disparu sous la forme d'Hulk et Pietro qui était mort pour sauver Clint et Keith. En apprenant cela, Lyra s'affola voulant parler à son homme. Isis l'embrassa et raccrocha, se laissant tomber sur son lit, son costume couvert de poussière, et de sang. Le sien, celui des blessés. Elle n'en avait que faire. Dans un effort sur-humain elle se releva, le posant. Sans même prendre la peine de passer un pyjama, elle souleva la couverture se glissant dessous, soupirant de satisfaction. L'instant d'après, sa respiration régulière emplissait la pièce.

0o0o0o0

Du coté de la jeune Olygane, le sommeil ne fut pas réparateur. Agitée, ses yeux faisaient des aller-retour sous ses paupières closes.

_« Tu protèges cette femme »_

La blonde se retourna dans son lit, emportant une partie de la couette qui se prit dans ses jambes.

_« Mais tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'elle ai, de ce qu'ils sont »_

Le visage de ses frères, mais aussi d'Isis apparu en flash, auréolé de blanc, comme dans du coton. Du feu, de l'électricité, de la glace, et des objets qui lévitent.

\- Non, marmonna-t-elle se tournant de nouveau, s'empêtrant un peu plus dans les draps.

_« Ou peut-être le sais-tu et que tu cherches à rattraper le mal qui lui été fait... » _

Le visage de son mentor remplaça celui de Keith, Caleb et Isis. Il souriait, rigolant à gorge déployé puis du sang gicla, aspergeant le bouclier aux couleurs de la bannière étoilé. Des bruits métalliques se firent entendre, suivit d'hurlements.

Edana gémit. Elle avait peur, et froid. Pourtant son front ruisselait de sueur, coulant dans ses cheveux d'or.

_« Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé comment était réellement morts vos parents ? »_

Un zipp de fermeture éclair, un sac mortuaire, un visage gris. Des cris et un visage familier. Des yeux doux et bleu foncé, sur un visage de poupée rond, de longs cheveux bruns.

\- Non !

Son cris retentit dans le QG Avengers et elle se débâtit, cherchant à fuir ce qui l'étreignait, l'étouffant. Ses jambes étaient prises !

\- Ana ! Ana ouvre les yeux c'est un cauchemars ! Edana !

Elle se réveilla enfin, écarquillant les yeux, prenant une grande goulée d'air avant de regarder dans tous les sens pour prendre ses repères.

\- Chut ça va je suis là, souffla Steve, la tenant par les épaules.

Elle croisa enfin ses yeux bleus et elle se détendit instantanément, se laissant aller contre lui, cherchant du réconfort.

\- Comment ? Demanda-t-elle encore essoufflée.

\- Friday m'a prévenu que tu n'allais pas bien, je t'ai entendu hurler au moment où je scannais mon iris, expliqua-t-il inquiet.

La blonde s'accrocha un peu plus à lui, les yeux dans le vague. Steve la laissa se calmer puis demanda d'une voix douce :

\- Tu veux en parler ?

Edana réfléchit un instant et les phrases qu'Ultron avait dit au soldat raisonnèrent en elle. Et si Steve savait quelque chose ? Finalement, elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite préférant garder tout cela pour elle, temps qu'elle n'aurait pas plus de réponse.

\- C'était un cauchemars, juste un cauchemars, souffla-t-elle.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, sans parler, appréciant juste la compagnie rassurante de l'autre.

\- Quelle heure est-il ?

\- Quatorze heure. Tu as encore le temps de te rendormir.

\- Non, répliqua-t-elle. Je n'y arriverai pas.

Elle démêla le sac de nœud qui lui entravaient les jambes puis elle se leva sous les yeux de Steve. Elle posa son pyjama.

\- Edana ! Rouspéta le blond ce qui la fit sourire.

\- Oh ça va ! C'est pas comme si tu ne m'avais jamais vu en maillot de bain ou en sous vêtement ! Pis tu as déjà vu une femme plus nu que cela ! Rigola la blonde en passant un tee shirt de sport ainsi que son bas de survêtement.

Face à l'absence de réponse de sen mentor, elle se tourna vers lui. Steve semblait mal à l'aise, ce qui lui fit froncer les sourcils. Elle s'approcha de lui.

\- Non ? Redemanda-t-elle pour être sûre.

\- Je n'ai pas franchement envie de parler de ça avec toi... marmonna-t-il, ses joues se colorant de rouge.

La blonde tilta et un « oh » surpris et amusé franchit la barrière de ses lèvres.

\- Ça va ! Râla son ami de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Ne pouvant laisser cette conversation en suspens, elle s'empressa de se rassoir en tailleur face à lui, se penchant un peu en avant, avide d'en savoir plus.

\- Mais... comment c'est possible ? S'étonna-t-elle.

Steve la regarda avec un regard fatigué et blasé.

\- Fais pas cette tête ! Le gronda-t-elle. T'es super canon !

Il la regarda en haussant les sourcils, cette fois-ci amusé.

\- Fais pas l'étonné, toutes les femmes bavent sur toi ! Tu vas me dire que tu n'as pas eu une seule aventure depuis que tu es revenu ? Ou même avant !

\- Et bien crois-le ou non ce n'est pas simple ces choses là.

\- Ah bah si ! Le garçon plait à la fille, la fille au garçon et bam ! Je ne vais pas te faire un dessin, s'amusa Edana.

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement face à la mine enjouée de sa disciple.

\- Mais comment tu peux... être vierge ?! S'étonna-t-elle encore en le reluquant, ne comprenant vraiment rien à cette situation.

\- Je te rappel que je n'étais pas des plus attirant avant les expériences du Shield, bougonna-t-il. Et lorsque j'ai été modifié, j'aurais peut-être pu, mais j'ai été congelé pendant soixante dix-ans Ça a de quoi calmer tes hardeurs...

Edana fut soudain triste pour lui car derrière ces phrases, se cachait un mal-être plus profond. Un mal être qui était surement à l'origine de l'actuel « pureté » de son mentor.

\- Je peux te poser une question ?

\- Comme si tu avais besoin de ma permission, soupira le blond.

\- C'est pas faux ! Non, sérieusement, quand tu dis que « tu aurais pu », tu parles de Peggie Carter n'est-ce-pas ?

Le visage de Steve se ferma automatiquement et elle sut qu'elle avait visé juste.

\- Je ne veux pas te mettre mal à l'aise, dit-elle avec douceur, je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas en parler.

Il prit une inspiration comme pour se donner du courage.

\- Non, je suis prêt à en parler avec toi, avoua-t-il difficilement.

Jamais il n'avais parler de Peggie a quelqu'un, mais avec Edana tout était different. Elle était son amie, sa confidente et... sa famille. Jamais il ne lui avait dit car pour lui c'était évident, mais cette femme était comme sa sœur, elle était tout ce qu'il avait de sûr en ce monde.

\- C'est à cause d'elle si tu n'as personne ?

_« Si tu ne va pas vers Isis »_ pensa-t-elle, mais elle se garda bien de le dire.

\- J'ai laissé ma vie en suspens il y a soixante quinze ans, souffla-t-il, se revoyant plonger dans l'eau gelée avec son avion.

Il se revoyait regarder une dernière fois la photo de la femme brune. Femme dont il était tombé amoureux, lui, le petit gars de Brooklyn.

\- Mais justement... dit doucement Edana. Cette vie... tu l'as perdue, on te l'a volé et personne ne te la rendra. Personne ne te rendra les années de ta vie que l'on t'a prit, que tu as sacrifié pour les autres. Ne laisse pas cette nouvelle chance te filer entre les doigts. Ne gâche pas ces années pour quelque chose de perdu...

\- Quelque chose ? Ironisa Steve.

\- Quelqu'un, murmura Edana. Je sais que c'est dur, mais elle fait partie du passé Steve. De ton passé. Elle a fait sa vie, elle s'est mariée, elle a eu des enfants... Elle a bien vécue. Vous auriez pu vivre cette vie ensemble mais cela n'est pas arrivé car peut-être étais-tu destiné à la vivre avec quelqu'un d'autre ? suggéra gentiment la blonde.

Le visage d'Isis dansa une micro-seconde derrière les iris du soldat, ce qui le surpris.

\- Il est temps que vous alliez de l'avant soldat, souffla-t-elle avec un petit sourire tendre.

Il eut un léger rictus, perturbé par ces paroles.

\- Elle fait encore partie de ma vie, avoua-t-il.

\- Je sais, et c'est normal, elle en fera toujours partie, simplement, sa vie à elle est faite, toi tu as encore tant à vivre. Il faut que tu apprennes à vivre_ ta_ vie, sans te soucier de celle des autres.

\- Ca n'a jamais été dans mon caractère...

\- Je le sais aussi, dit Edana en souriant. Mais, tu ne perdras rien à essayer et lâcher prise.

Steve hocha la tête, avant de regarder sa partenaire. Elle avait raison.

0o0o0o0

\- L'Ether ?

Thor fit face aux Avengers.

\- Une forme de pouvoir extrêmement puissante. Elle contient une des six pierres d'infinité : celle de la réalité, finit Thor d'une voix grave et solennel.

\- C'est quoi les pierres de l'infinité ? Demanda Caleb perdu.

\- Elles existent depuis la création de l'univers. Chacune possédant un pouvoir exceptionnelle. Vision en possède une, celle de l'esprit, qui était contenue dans le sceptre de Loki. L' Ether en ai une autre. Je l'ai découvert l'année dernière avec Jane. Le Tesseract en est encore une autre. Leur soudaine apparition n'est pas une coïncidence, conclu le dieu. Quelqu'un s'est mit à jouer une partie complexe dont il a fait de nous les pions, et lorsque toutes les pièces seront en position...

\- Triples bingo ? Plaisanta Tony.

\- Tu peux savoir ce qu'il se prépare ? Demanda Isis assise à coté de son mentor.

\- Je crois, fit-il. À part cet homme, il désigna Tony avec humour, il n'est rien d'inexplicable.

\- Sans vouloir casser l'ambiance, intervint Keith, on fait quoi nous dans cette histoire ?

Thor sourit.

\- Rien pour le moment, je dois encore réfléchir et peaufiner les détails, je vous tiendrais au courant.

Tous hochèrent la tête, se levant des sièges de la salle de conférence. Il était près de dix huit heures et la partenaire du dieu ne pensait qu'à une chose.

\- On se le vide ce mini-bar ?

Edana rit, passant son bras autour des épaules de la blonde qui la regarda sérieusement.

\- Non parce qu'on a quand même faillit y passer !

\- T'inquiète pas va, on va le vider ce bar !

\- Surtout avec cette histoire de pierres, rajouta Caleb, calant sa démarche sur celle des filles.

\- Ouais, soupira sa sœur, cela n'annonce rien de bon tout ça...

\- Vous pensez qu'on aura un jour droit à une semaine tranquille ? Demanda Keith, se positionnant à gauche d'Isis.

Les trois autres se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Jamais ! Répondirent-ils en choeur.

0o0o0o0

\- Qu'est ce que tu crois que Thor voulait dire par peaufiner les détails ? Interrogea Edana, tout en mettant les coupes de champagnes sur la table basse du salon commun.

Isis haussa les épaules, ouvrant un paquet d'apéritif avant de le verser dans des petits bols.

\- Je pense qu'il mijote quelque chose mais quoi ? Répondit-elle distraitement. On verra bien le moment venu.

\- Oui, toi de toute façon du moment que tu te mets une murge ce soir le monde pourrait bien s'écrouler que ça te serai égal, rigola la soigneuse.

\- J'aurais pas mieux dit !

Edana secoua la tête, amusée par le comportement de son amie, mais soudain, des jolis yeux bleus foncé, un sourire doux et des joues rondes lui apparurent, lui provoquant un spasme d'angoisse dans les entrailles.

\- Ça va ? Demanda d'une manière concerné Isis, qui avait vu la jeune femme blanchir.

Elle ne répondit pas, mais s'assit, posant prudemment la coupe de verre qu'elle tenait à la main de peur de la faire tomber. Elle inspira prudemment, tentant de se ressaisir. Cette personne allait bien, elle était à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici, dans leur pays d'origine, en France. Elle allait bien. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemars...

\- Oui, un vertige, ça va mieux, mentit-elle.

La blonde n'insista pas mais vit bien que quelque chose clochait. Edana n'était plus la même depuis Ultron. Son visage avait constamment ce voile d'inquiétude. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se dire que cela venait de ce que leur ennemi leur avait dit sur le décès de leur parents. Elle aussi y pensait, mais elle n'avait aucune idée de comment démêler le faux du vrai...

\- Bon bah écoute, c'est pas mal moi je dis !

Elles sourirent en regardant ce qu'elles avaient fait. Certains poufs avaient été poussés pour laisser place à une petite piste de danse. Sur les tables basses se trouvaient différents petits fours, apéritifs et autre amuses-bouches. Des dizaines de coupes en cristal, de verres à bière et de petits shots n'attendaient qu'une chose : être remplis de liquide qui embrument les sens. Ce soir, ils allaient enfin fêter leur victoire et décompresser. Il leur fallait bien cela avec ce qui allait de nouveau leur tomber dessus.

\- On va se préparer ? Suggéra Isis.

Edana baissa les yeux sur sa tenue. Un bas de survêtement noir moulant et un tee shirt de sport bleu dos nu.

\- Je suis bien comme ça non ? On va juste boire ici, osa dire Edana malgré le regard de son amie.

\- Tu veux rire j'espère ?! On dirait que tu reviens d'une séance d'entrainement avec Rogers, sans l'odeur, je te l'accorde !

Edana prit son air blasé, ce qui fit rire la blonde, qui la tira par la main pour la faire se lever et la suivre.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Gémit la Olygane. Je suis bien comme ça moi, j 'ai la flemme de me maquiller et de m'habiller !

\- Rhooo prends sur toi un peu tête de mule. Je te maquille si tu veux !

Edana soupira se laissant trainer dans les couloirs.

\- D'accord, marmonna-t-elle finalement, faisant sautiller son amie. T'es tarée franchement, rigola-t-elle en la voyant tressauter tout en scannant son iris.

0o0o0o0

Une heure plus tard, Edana sortait de chez son amie, habillée, coiffée et maquillé. Elles avaient passé un très bon moment à rire, parler et se confier. Le bruit des talons qui lui avait prêté la blonde, résonnait dans le couloir tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers les appartements de son mentor pour aller le chercher. Une fois devant la porte, elle plaça son iris à hauteur du petit boitier et la porte émit un déclic, lui autorisant l'entrée.

\- Steve ! C'est moi ! Prévint-elle en entrant, des fois qu'il ne soit pas seul ou dans une tenue compromettante.

\- Salle de bain, l'entendit-elle répondre.

Elle sourit avant de s'y rendre. Elle l'aperçut face à son miroir, boutonnant sa chemise noire, les cheveux encore humide de sa douche.

\- Bah ? T'es en retard, constata-t-elle en s'appuyant contre le chambranle de la porte.

\- Je sais, je suis allé courir, avoua-t-il toujours face à sa glace.

Elle hocha la tête avant de l'observer. Elle s'approcha de lui et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

\- Va falloir raccourcir, taquina-t-elle.

Il leva les yeux et leur regards s'accrochèrent dans le miroir. Steve fit une petite grimace en constatant l'état de sa tignasse.

\- Oui je sais, mais si je me les coupe moi ça va être un désastre.

Il se pencha pour attraper sa cravate.

\- Isis saurait les couper, fit-elle innocemment.

Le soldat renversa sa bouteille de parfum sur le coup. Un rictus un peu sadique apparut sur les lèvres de son apprentie.

\- Bah alors ? Besoin d'une nouvelle paire de mains ?

Il la regarda de nouveau dans la glace avec un regard froid, ce qui la fit sourire encore plus.

\- Ça va je te taquine ! Enfin... que pour les mains car pour Isis c'est vrai, rajouta-t-elle avant de se saisir de la cravate et de se positionner devant son mentor pour la lui nouer.

\- Tu es épuisante...

\- Je sais !

0o0o0o0

\- Isis ?

\- Salon !

Le dieu referma la porte derrière lui et s'avança dans l'appartement de sa partenaire. Il la retrouva, penchée, la tête dans son mini bar, les fesses en arrière. Cela le fit sourire. Il reconnaissait bien là sa partenaire.

\- Tu crois que je prends combien de bouteilles ? L'entendit-il dire.

Il haussa les épaules, son regard attiré par les affaires posées sur le dossier du canapé. Un jogging et un top de sport. Humm pas à Isis ça.

\- Ouhou? Ca te générai de me répondre ? Râla-t-elle, se relevant, une bouteille de Jack dans une main et une de Manzana dans l'autre.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il en attrapant le tee shirt distraitement, tu comptes saouler combien de personnes ? Taquina-t-il, jouant avec le tissu.

Isis s'aperçut soudain du vêtement que tenait son ami et un sourire sadique naquit sur son visage.

\- Oh bah juste la propriétaire de ce haut là, fit-elle en désignant le vêtement. Peut-être que si elle est saoule tu auras le courage de lui décrocher plus de trois phrases !

Le sourire du dieu se fana à la vitesse du son et il reposa le fameux tee-shirt, gêné et vexé. Satisfaite, elle replongea dans le bar.

\- Je lui adresse plus que trois phrases, répliqua enfin le dieu dans un bougonnement, n'arrivant pas à passer outre l'insinuation de son amie.

Toujours penchée, Isis pouffa intérieurement, satisfaite d 'avoir attiré son attention. Elle se releva donc avant de poser une main sur sa hanche et d'hausser les sourcils. Préférant changer de sujet, le dieu joignit ses paumes ensemble dans un clap.

\- Bon alors, ces bouteilles, tu prends quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas ! Gémit-elle en se retournant vers son meuble préféré.

Thor se plaça près d'elle observant les différents liquides. Il se pencha et en saisit deux : de la vodka et du rhum de Cuba.

Isis parut satisfaite et ils sortirent pour rejoindre le salon commun.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le balcon qui surplombait la pièce, Keith, Caleb et Natasha étaient déjà là. Chacun était sur son trente et un, mais la russe affichait un voile de tristesse. La disparition de Banner l'avait affectée. Il était son ami et avant que le plus âgé des Olygane ne rentre dans sa vie, elle et lui aurai pu vivre une histoire. Elle était donc travaillée et espérait rapidement retrouver le scientifique.

Le duo descendit les marches, posant les bouteilles sur la table. Tony fit son apparition, Pepper à ses cotés, ce qui ravit le groupe.

\- Lyra se joint à nous ? Demanda poliment Thor à Keith et Isis.

\- Tout à fait mon bon monsieur, répliqua la blonde en lui tendant un bol de chips. Elle ne devrait pas tarder.

\- Rhooo mais laisse-les comme ça, entendirent-ils soudain.

Ils levèrent la tête et virent Edana et Steve descendre les marches, la jeune femme l'empêchant de toucher ses cheveux qui tenaient avec du gel lui donnant une allure plus « négligé », moins sage. Isis dû reconnaître que cela lui allait très bien, même si ils étaient un tantinet trop long.

\- Ça me gratte, répliqua le jeune homme dans une grimace qui fit rire sa partenaire.

\- Et bah retiens-toi, s'amusa-t-elle.

\- Mais c'est qu'il se met à la page le Captain ! Plaisanta Tony lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

\- Ça va Stark.

Isis ne put s'empêcher de regarder le soldat de la tête au pied. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon à pince qui lui moulait ses fesses galbées, sur lesquelles elle s'attarda un peu, avant de remonter. Sa chemise noire légèrement satiné, et ses cheveux en bataille lui donnait des allures de mauvais garçon et une bouffée de chaleur l'envahit.

Edana se posta auprès de son ancienne colocataire d'étude, admirant son mentor avant de se pencher légèrement.

\- Aurais-tu besoin de prendre l'air par hasard ? Fit-elle mutine.

Isis tourna sa tête vers Edana et au vu de sa mine réjouie, elle comprit.

\- Espèce de saloperie ! C'est toi qui lui a dit de se mettre en noir ? S'offusqua-t-elle.

\- Moi ?! Moi j'aurais dit à mon canon de mentor de s'habiller en noir tout en sachant que cette couleur te fait de l'effet ?!

Edana se prit le menton entre ses doigts levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Non, voyons pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareil ? Ironisa-t-elle avec un regard entendu.

\- Mais... mais ! Tu es une traitresse !

\- Ne jamais se fier aux apparences.

En effet, vêtue d'une robe blanche vaporeuse, ses cheveux blonds attachés en un chignon avec quelques mèches qui dépassaient, Edana aurait presque pu avoir des allures d'ange. Presque... le sourire mutin et ses yeux brillants de malice ne laissait aucun doute quant au coté démon qui sommeillait en elle.

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu maitrises le feu. T'es un vrai diable ! Marmonna son amie la faisant rire.

\- En attendant c'est pas moi qui porte sa couleur, répliqua-t-elle en reluquant Isis.

La robe rouge sang moulante qu'elle portait et son maquillage sombre la faisait effectivement plus passer pour un ange déchu.

\- Bonsoir tout le monde ! Intervint la voix joyeuse de Lyra.

Isis se précipita sur sa sœur, l'étreignant fort. La jeune femme embrassa Keith qu'elle serra dans ses bras, heureuse de le voir enfin en chair et en os, sain et sauf.

\- Bon et bien tout le monde est là. On peut commencer ! Stark ?

Le concerné fit un clin d'oeil à Edana avant d'appuyer sur une touche de son téléphone, de la musique se diffusant dans la pièce. Le milliardaire fit le service et tout le monde se retrouva avec une coupe de champagne dans les mains.

\- J'aimerai dire deux mots ! Fit Tony de manière théâtrale, grimpant sur les premières marches d'un des escaliers pour avoir l'attention de tous. Tout d'abord, reprit-il, un toast ! Aux nouveaux Avengers !

Il illustra ses propos en levant son verre en direction du quatuor qui attendaient la suite, un peu surpris d'être mis en avant.

\- Vous avez fait des progrès remarquables. Non c'est vrai ! Qui aurait pu croire que ces deux là, il désigna Edana et Steve, pourraient s'encadrer et faire du bon boulot!

Tout le monde rigola, surtout les deux concernés. Steve passa son bras autour des épaules de sa protégée, lui souriant avant de reporter son attention sur Stark qui était redevenu sérieux.

\- Bravo à vous. Sans vous, nous n'aurions jamais pu vaincre Ultron. Vos pouvoirs sont sans pareil et c'est un honneur pour moi, pour _nous_, de vous former et de veiller sur vous, même si bientôt, cela ne sera plus nécessaire...

\- Bah alors Tony ? Tu vas verser une petite larme ? Taquina Isis.

\- Un peu de respect pour votre vieux père, répliqua-t-il faisant de nouveau sourire le groupe. Aux nouveau Avengers et à notre victoire ! Cul sec !

Il vida sa coupe et le quatuor fit de même, rapidement suivit par les autres. Les discussions reprirent entre chacun et une ambiance chaleureuse s'installa. Tout le monde profitait de la présence de ses coéquipiers, heureux d'avoir survécu à cette épreuve. Lyra était lové contre Keith qui la tenait contre lui d'un bras, sa coupe dans l'autre. Ils discutaient gaiement avec Natasha, qui se faisant un plaisir de raconter les bourdes de son élève à la jeune Delorme qui riait à gorge déployée.

Edana s'assit près d'Isis et posa sa tête sur son épaule, écoutant distraitement sa conversation avec Caleb. Elle posa sa coupe vide sur la table basse, avant de se saisir d'un petit four. Elle observa ses amis et sourit quand elle vit son mentor en pleine discussion avec Thor. Ces derniers étaient gais, se taquinant sur elle ne savait quoi. Cette vision lui fit chaud au cœur, pour une raison qui lui échappait. Elle se leva mais Isis la retint.

\- Tu vas où ?

\- Faire pipi, je voulais être discrète mais c'est raté, fit-elle amusée.

Isis s'excusa, sans être désolée, bien sûr, et laissa son amie aller se soulager.

\- Bon, je vais me resservir, sortit-elle à Caleb. Je te ramène quelque chose ?

\- Pas pour l'instant, merci ! J'en ai encore.

Elle hocha la tête et se leva avant de se diriger vers le bar improvisé.

La musique d'Ed Sheeran « Perfect » (NA : a écouter en même temps ^^) se mit à emplir la pièce et Tony vint tendre sa main à Pepper pour une danse. Lyra et Keith se joignirent à eux et les deux couples dansèrent doucement sur les notes au milieu de la petite piste de danse.

De son coté, Steve s'excusa auprès de Thor et s'approcha d'Isis qui semblait en plein dilemme face aux différents alcool.

\- Besoin d'aide ? Demanda-t-il juste derrière elle, la faisant sursauter.

Voir le soldat si près d'elle et habillé de cette manière la fit légèrement rougir et elle détourna rapidement les yeux pour masquer son trouble.

\- Je ne pense pas que sur ce terrain tu sois le meilleur, le taquina-t-elle.

À sa surprise, il rigola et elle ne put s'empêcher de le regarder de nouveau. Ses yeux pétillaient et elle resta bouche bée devant sa beauté et son charisme. En effet le noir lui allait à merveille et ses cheveux en bataille lui donnait une toute autre allure. Son parfum lui chatouilla les narines et son cœur s'accéléra._ « Saleté d'hormones ! » _se flagella-t-elle. Steve observa la jeune femme, détaillant son visage d'ange, et ses yeux bleus intenses.

\- Non effectivement tu as raison, concéda-t-il.

Il y eu alors un bug dans le cerveau de notre petite blonde. Sa contemplation du soldat lui avait fait perdre le fil et elle ne put que sortir un « Hein ? » plein d'intelligence. Sans se départir de sa bonne humeur il désigna les bouteilles.

\- Ça, c'est ton domaine !

\- Ah euu oui, tenta de reprendre contenance la jeune femme. Tu... tu veux que je te serve quelque chose ?

\- Surprend moi.

Elle déglutit et finit par se saisir de sa fameuse bouteille de Jack aromatisé à la cannelle et lui en versant un peu dans un verre.

\- Attends je reviens !

Elle s'en alla rapidement avec un grand sourire vers sa sœur et Keith et elle lui tendit le récipient. Il comprit de suite et s'en saisit. Une pellicule de givre recouvra le verre et Isis le remercia avec un grand sourire avant de revenir en sautillant vers le Captain qui la regardait faire.

\- Voilà ! Dit-moi si tu aimes.

Le soldat hocha la tête et trempa ses lèvres dans le liquide ambré maintenant bien frais grâce au frère d'Edana. Il fit une petite moue surprise mais visiblement dans le bon sens.

\- C'est très bon, merci, la remercia-t-il avec un sourire sincère.

Elle lui rendit un peu gênée et se servit elle-même un verre. Avoir une conversation civilisé avec lui était la première fois et cela la perturbait.

\- Isis ?

\- Mmm, fit-elle en versant la boisson.

\- Je voulais te remercier, lâcha-t-il de sa voix posée qui retourna l'estomac d'Isis.

Elle en renversa une partie du liquide sur la table. Elle tourna son regard vers l'homme, les yeux un peu écarquillés. Il tendit la main et se saisit du Jack qui était en suspension dans les airs. Il le posa délicatement avant de s'expliquer.

\- Je te remercie pour hier en Sokovie. Tu as sauvé ma vie plus d'une fois et tu as été d'un réel soutient. Tu as été parfaite, souffla-t-il.

A ce moment, il n'y avait plus qu'eux dans la pièce. Les autres n'existaient plus. Steve ne pouvait que se perdre dans ses grands yeux remplis d'innocence mais également de force. Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte son regard glissa sur ses lèvres fines. Il effleura sa petite main posée sur le comptoir, la recouvrant de la sienne. Elle sentie une chaleur se répandre en elle depuis ce simple contact.

\- Pardon je voudrais prendre une bière ! Intervint Caleb en se penchant entre les deux protagonistes qui s'écartèrent vivement comme ramener sur terre.

Le brun reparti comme il était venu, sans même se douter de ce qu'il venait de rompre. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de se regarder de nouveau, Edana fit son apparition, accaparant Isis qui sauta sur l'occasion pour s'éloigner de l'homme qui lui faisant tant d'effet, elle qui faisait son maximum pour dresser un mur avec les humains du sexe opposé.

\- Ça va ma belle ? Tu es toute rouge, interrogea la jeune Olygane en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oui, oui ça va j'ai chaud, mentit-elle en réponse.

Mais la soigneuse jeta un coup d'oeil au bar et en voyant Steve un peu perdu, elle su que ce n'était pas vrai. Elle préféra cependant ne rien dire pour respecter l'intimité de son amie. Elle lui parlerait en temps voulu.

\- Tu danses ?

Edana se retourna et accepta la main tendu de son frère qui l'entraina à sa suite aux cotés des deux autres couples. Les deux avaient toujours adoré danser ensemble et avaient même prit des cours pendant de nombreuses années. Elle plaça sa main dans celle de Caleb. « Photograph » toujours d'Ed Sheeren remplaça « Perfect ».

\- Tu es magnifique, lui souffla-t-il gentiment alors qu'elle posait sa tête sur son épaule, tournant doucement sur la musique.

\- Tu n'es pas mal non plus, plaisanta-t-elle en levant son regard sur le jeune homme.

Pendant quelques instant ils ne dirent rien, appréciant simplement le contact de l'autre. Du coin de l'oeil, ils virent Isis danser avec Thor. Edana s'attarda sur le dieu, détaillant sa personne, ne pouvant lui trouver un défaut. Son regard dévia sur la silhouette assise derrière, seule. Natasha.

\- Tu devrais aller danser avec elle, dit-elle à son frère.

Ce dernier ne voyant pas de quoi elle parlait la regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Elle est seule, souffla-t-elle tristement pour la rousse.

\- Steve peut danser avec, répliqua-t-il, buté.

Cette réflexion fit lever les yeux au ciel de sa sœur.

\- Steve ne sait pas danser, il lui marcherai dessus, rigola-t-elle tout en sachant que c'était faux. Et... je ne suis pas sûre que cela soit avec lui qu'elle veuille être...

\- Comment ça ? Fit-il soudain plus attentif.

\- Tu lui plais, exposa-t-elle simplement, reposant sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Pfff tu parles... Si je lui importais, elle aurai déjà prit les perches que je lui ai tendu, murmura-t-il.

\- Pas si elle a peur.

\- Mmm tu sais de quoi tu parles n'est-ce pas ? Souleva le frère avec un regard entendu.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, fit la blonde butée, comme son frère.

\- Non, bien sur...

Elle eut envie de répliquer mais elle n'avait pas la volonté de se brouiller avec son frère. Elle se décala donc de lui et fit un petit signe de tête en direction de la rousse. Il fit une petite grimace et elle se détourna, retrouvant Steve qui sirotait son verre, les yeux rivés sur Isis et Thor.

\- Mais c'est que vous vous mettrez à l'alcool Captain !

\- Commence pas Olygane.

Elle rit, se servant un verre aussi, ce qui fit hausser les sourcils de Steve.

\- Tu peux parler, lâcha-t-il.

\- Chuut !

Elle renversa sa tête pour boire cul sec son whisky. Il secoua la sienne de gauche à droite avec un petit sourire pour sa partenaire. Un son plus entrainant se fit entendre et les couples arrêtèrent de danser, reprenant discussion et grignotage.

\- Et si on faisait un jeu ! Intervint soudain Isis continuant de se dandiner sur place.

\- Oula... ne dites jamais oui à Isis quand elle est comme ça, s'amusa Edana à l'attention de Steve et des autres.

\- Mais ! T'es méchante ! Bouda-t-elle.

\- Réaliste !

La concernée tira la langue en réponse.

\- Alors ? pressa-t-elle.

\- Tout dépend la teneur du jeu, dit prudemment Edana.

\- Picolo App ! S'exclama-t-elle en levant les bras et en faisant un tour sur elle même en dandinant ses hanches.

\- Malheurs... lâcha son amie se passant une main sur le visage déjà fatigué d'avance.

\- C'est quoi ça ? Demandèrent Thor et Steve en même temps, un peu perdu face à cette jeunesse.

\- Un jeu où il faut picoler et relever des défis, exposa Tony toujours de manière pragmatique.

À la mention de « défi », le dieu fit un grand sourire avant de frotter ses paumes l'une contre l'autre.

\- Voila quelque chose que je devrais pouvoir faire ! Clama-t-il. Je suis pour !

\- Et voilà... souffla Edana à son mentor. On est dans la merde...

\- Pourquoi ? Fit-il sur le même ton.

\- Aller, je suis de la partie aussi ! Fit Caleb.

\- Moi aussi, dit Natasha.

Les autres acquiescèrent, sauf Tony et Pepper qui préféraient aller se coucher, enfin... c'est ce qu'ils disaient.

\- Voila pourquoi, fit Edana blasée en constatant que tout le monde étaient d'accord pour ce jeu et qu'ils n'allaient donc pas avoir d'autres choix que de participer. Connaissant le jeu, la blonde eu une subite envie de prendre un tabouret et une corde.

Isis tapa dans ses mains, sur-excitée et partie chercher les bouteilles et son téléphone. Tout le monde s'assit sur les fauteuils autour de la table basse et l'infirmière se fit une joie d'expliquer les règles. Edana vit son mentor se décomposer au fur et à mesure et il se frotta les joues, se demandant ce qu'il faisait là.

\- Courage, lui fit-elle en tapotant son genou.

Malgré son apparent refus, Edana devait avouer que cela l'amusait un peu. Cela lui rappelait sa colocation avec la blonde.

\- Bien ! Des questions ?

\- Oui ! On peut partir sinon ou... tenta Steve.

\- Toi tu te tais et tu joues, répliqua-t-elle du tac au tac faisant exploser de rire le groupe.

La mine de Steve valait le détour.

\- Thor ! Reprit-elle. Ton alcool d'Asgard, tu l'as ?

\- Bien sur partenaire, fit-il de sa voix chaude.

\- Magnifique. Il nous le faut pour Steve !

\- T'arrête de vouloir saouler mon mentor, rigola Edana.

Voyant Thor se lever, Isis le retint et elle se concentra. L'instant d'après, une grande flasque se retrouvait dans sa main. Tout le monde applaudis et elle mima une révérence.

\- Bon et bah maintenant qu'on a tout, on peut commencer ! Keith, tu seras le premier !

La blonde s'assit enfin et démarra l'application.

\- Très bien donc tu seras... sorbet glacé !

Le concerné leva son verre, acquiesçant avec gaieté.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique ? Demanda Steve se penchant vers Edana.

\- Elle renomme les joueurs pour le jeu, grimaça sa disciple.

\- Ensuite Caleb, ça sera « court circuit », Lyra « petite pomme », Thor « dieu du tonnerre » ça va pas trop te dépayser comme ça, Steve « Captain », Natasha « La russe » et toi...

Elle fixa son amie avec un regard de chat qui a avaler le canaris et une fois le surnom trouvé, un sourire un peu trop sadique apparu sur son visage.

\- Tu seras « Feu au fesses » !

La concernée ouvrit grand la bouche, choquée, outrée.

\- Non mais tu n'as pas le droit !

Le reste du groupe rigolait tout ce qu'il pouvait, Steve y compris. Elle lui donna une tape à l'arrière de la tête.

\- Ça va toi, je ne te dérange pas !? Tu vas moins rigoler dans trois minutes quand tu devras faire le cochon devant tout le monde !

Le soldat se mordit le poing dans une tentative de retrouver son sérieux.

\- Quant à moi je serais...

\- Alcoolo ? Suggéra le soldat sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

La blonde lui lança un regard froid mais face au regard rieur de l'homme, elle trouva l'idée finalement sympa.

\- Va pour alcoolo ! Aller c'est parti. Alors, Court circuit, c'est à toi de juger : entre feu aux fesses, elle désigna donc Edana, et Captain, qui est le joueur le moins autoritaire selon toi ? Schtroumpfs soumis boira quatre gorgées !

L'assemblée rit car la question n'était pas simple. Les deux concernés se regardèrent avec un grand sourire attendant le verdict.

\- Et si ils se valent autant l'un que l'autre ? Demanda Keith hilare ne sachant pas lequel choisir car les deux étaient autoritaire.

\- Pas possible ! Faux choisir, trancha Isis.

Keith fit des allés retour entre les deux avant de finalement se décider.

\- Je dirais Edana alors, ce n'est pas une militaire, tenta-t-il de se justifier.

\- Toi t'es plus mon frère, fit-elle en se saisissant de son verre avant de boire les quatre gorgées de sa manzana.

Les défis s'enchaînèrent, les verres se vidèrent au fur et à mesure que les esprits s'embrumaient. Même Steve commençait à avoir la tête qui tournait avec l'alcool du dieu. Les fous rire étaient de plus en plus nombreux, même lorsqu'ils n'y avait pas de raison. Isis tapota l'écran et un nouveau défis apparu.

\- C'est un virus, annonça-t-elle, cela veut dire que le defi tient jusqu'à ce que le jeu annonce la fin. Alcoolo ! C'est moi ! dit-elle en rigolant de plus belle. Tu...

Elle se décomposa soudain. Au vu de sa réaction, Caleb qui était le plus proche se pencha et finit de lire le défi.

\- Tu devras rester sur les genoux de Captain ou sinon, tout le monde boit six gorgées.

Des « ouuuuh » moqueurs et enjoués ainsi que des éclats de rire emplirent la pièce tandis que les deux protagonistes se jetaient un coup d'oeil. La blonde d'habitude ravie de relever un défi, se trouva bête, mais avec son caractère, il était hors de question qu'elle montre son trouble. Elle releva donc la tête et prit place sur les genoux de Steve qui se sentait à la fois gêné et un peu trop content de l'avoir contre lui. L'alcool d'Asgard tapait un peu fort sur son système nerveux. Il du avouer que le poids de la jeune femme contre lui, lui fit de l'effet et voir ses hanches a porté de main ne le laissa réellement pas indifférent. Il du d'ailleurs se concentrer pour ne pas poser ses mains sur le coté de ses fesses dans un geste possessif.

Natasha se saisit du téléphone pour énoncer le nouveau défi du jeu et cela la fit rire.

\- Sorbet Glacé, si tu connais un peu Captain, va lui faire un bisou ou bois deux gorgées.

Edana explosa de rire et tapota l'épaule de son mentor.

\- Ce jeu en a après toi !

\- Alors Steve, j'ai beaucoup de respect pour toi mais je préfère boire !

\- Fait donc cela ! Répliqua le concerné amusé.

Isis eu soudain des papillons dans le ventre. Steve venait de poser ses mains sur ses hanches, les enserrant de manière protectrice. Se sentir ainsi serré par lui la retourna et son cœur s'affola. Une chaleur se répandit dans son bas ventre et elle du se faire violence pour ne pas se retourner et l'embrasser.

Le soldat se rendit comte que ses mains en avaient fait qu'à leur tête et il hésita pendant un instant à les enlever, puis après réflexion, il décida de se laisser aller et de rester ainsi. Natasha reprit le téléphone, Isis ayant bougée de place.

\- Cul sec pour Dieu du tonnerre et Court Circuit ! Annonça-t-elle enjouée.

Les deux hommes aux pouvoirs similaires levèrent leurs verres et après un clin d'oeil vidèrent leur chopes de bières d'une traite sous les applaudissements de tous.

\- Court circuit, continua la russe, soit tu distribues une gorgée à qui tu veux, soit Captain en bois trois.

Le brun lui lança un regard séducteur insistant.

\- Espèce de traitre, marmonna la russe en buvant une gorgée avant de tapoter de nouveau le téléphone. Ah, Alcoolo tu peux quitter les genoux de Captain !

A contre-coeur pour les deux, elle se décala mais au lieu de retourner à sa place, elle s'assit a coté de lui, ses jambes touchant les siennes. Natasha fit glisser le téléphone jusqu'à elle pour qu'elle reprenne les rennes du jeu.

\- Bois quatre gorgées si tu as déjà couché avec une personne par une appli de rencontre ! Oh oh la question merdique ! Bon bah... santé !

\- Non mais c'est une blague ! S'exclama Steve en la regardant.

\- Santé, dit soudain Edana, qui s'attira un regard outré de la part de son mentor.

Les deux amies se tapèrent dans les mains, hilare, sous les regards devenus noirs de leur mentors.

Un autre défi concernant Lyra et Keith se mit en place et Thor profita de ce moment pour parler à Edana qui était assise a coté de lui par la force des choses.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire ? Demanda-t-il faisant mine que cela ne lui importait pas.

\- Quelle histoire ?

\- C'était qui ?

Edana écarquilla les yeux.

\- Non mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde !

\- Il aurait pu t'arriver quelque chose de grave, gronda-t-il possessif et inquiet.

\- Je te rassure que rien de méchant ne m'est arrivé ce jour là, rigola-t-elle en repensant à ce coup d'un soir, ce qui en revanche ne plut pas du tout au dieu qui serra le poing.

Un éclair déchira le ciel et la foudre s'abattit à quelques centaines de mètres du QG, faisant sursauter le groupe lorsque le bruit sourd fit trembler les murs et le ciel.

Une fois la surprise passée, la blonde revint au dieu et comprit que c'était par sa faute si il était dans cet état.

\- Bon, les enfants, il se fait tard, annonça Natasha en se levant.

\- Oui, renchérit Keith avec Lyra. Bonne nuit !

Le reste du groupe se leva et Isis protesta un peu, mais Thor passa son bras dans son dos et l'entraina pour qu'ils aillent se coucher.

\- Attends, lui fit-elle en se retournant. Venez dormir à la maison ? Suggéra-t-elle à Steve et Edana.

\- Oh oui ! Répondit la blonde avec engouement, l'alcool lui rendant son cerveau comme dans du coton. Tu viens hein Steve ?

Face aux regards des deux femmes, il demanda l'avis du Dieu qui lui fit comprendre qu'il devait accepter. Il soupira résigné mais amusé et acquiesça. Ils prirent le chemin des ailes privées et un bourdonnement retentit au dessus de leur tête. Les filles comprirent que la pluie tombait à grosses gouttes sur le toit du QG.

\- Hey c'est toi qui fait ça ? Souffla Isis préoccupée malgré son taux d'alcool dans le sang.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, ça va aller, répondit Thor en tentant de se calmer.

Un autre éclair éclaira le couloir avant de faire trembler les murs pendant quelques secondes. Visiblement le calme ce n'était pas pour tout de suite.

Le quatuor arriva enfin devant chez Isis qui ouvrit aux autres.

\- Friday, lumière s'il te plait.

L'appartement qui avait la taille d'une maison s'éclaira d'une lumière douce et chaude. Edana se posta près de la baie vitrée tandis que Thor posait sa veste de costume sur un dossier de chaise et que Steve desserrait son nœud de cravate en observait la pièce. La blonde regarda la pluie venir fouetter la vitre en rafales régulières. Les arbres en lisière de forets s'agitaient sous le vent qui s'était levé. Elle sourit un peu. Elle adorait les orages. Etre à l'intérieur pendant que la nature se déchaînait avait toujours eu don de l'apaiser, mais à cet instant, elle savait que cette tempête n'avait rien de naturelle… elle en était la cause. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au dieu. Il ne laissait rien transparaitre en dehors de ses poings qui se serraient succinctement. Elle déglutit ne sachant pas trop quoi faire surtout que plus les minutes passaient plus elle se sentait perdre possession de ses sens, son taux d'alcoolémie ne cessant de grimper.

Ses paupières étaient lourdes et un frisson la parcourue. Elle revint donc prêt des autres et s'assit contre Steve qui sourit, voyant l'ivresse sur le visage de sa partenaire.

\- Isis ? Appela le jeune homme.

La concernée qui était dans la cuisine entrain de prendre des verres revint vers lui.

-Tu as une deuxième chambre ?

La blonde papillonna des yeux et elle réalisa soudain quelque chose de très important…

\- Euuu bah non…

Elle porta ses mains à sa bouche dans une moue horrifiée.

\- Oh bah merde ! Lâcha-t-elle avant de pouffer de rire.

Ils avaient décidément tous trop bu. Enfin surtout les filles. Elle ne s'attarda pas sur ce problème et partie mettre de nouveau de la musique. Katy Perry « I kissed a girl » fit relever la tête d'Edana, qui fut soudain pleinement réveillée. Elle bondit sur ses pieds et elle et Isis se mirent à se déhancher en chantant à tue tête.

\- Tu te rappel quand on avait fait la fête à l'obtention de nos diplômes ! S'exclama l'infirmière faisant tourner son amie.

\- Oh mon dieu oui ! On avait même finit par s'embrasser tellement on était bourrées ! Fit-elle en explosant de rire.

Les deux hommes assis sur les canapés et qui les couvaient du regard écarquillèrent les yeux et se regardèrent.

\- J'ai bien entendu où c'est moi ? Voulu s'assurer Steve, après tout sa tête lui tournait alors…

\- Non non tu as bien entendu, répliqua Thor ne pouvant s'empêcher d'imaginer la scène. Arrg j'ai des images, grimaça-t-il.

Les imaginer, sa protégée et la femme qu'il admirait, entrain de s'embrasser ne lui plaisait pas et cela fit exploser de rire Isis.

\- Vous voulez une démonstration ? Taquina Isis, prête à le faire.

\- Non ! S'écrièrent les deux hommes en même temps.

\- Pff, p'tits joueurs ! Plaisanta Edana, se rasseyant, épuisée.

L'infirmière versa soudain des shooter de son whisky à la cannelle.

\- Euu, tu crois que c'est nécessaire ? Marmonna Edana regardant le liquide d'un drôle d'oeil, comme si ce dernier allait sortir du verre et la mordre.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de le boire, lui dit gentiment son mentor.

\- Bien sur que si ! Aboya Isis.

\- Si elle ne se sent pas bien laisse-là tranquille, tout le monde n'a pas ta descente, tenta le Captain.

\- Oh mais ferme là Rogers et bois !

Le soldat allait pour répliquer mais pour éviter un nouveau conflit, Edana fit diversion en levant son verre avant de le boire cul sec. Isis et Steve se regardèrent en chien de faïence avant de finalement boire aussi. De son coté, Thor tentait d'apaiser ses pensées qui le tendaient. Le vent s'était calmé, comme les éclairs, mais la pluie tombait toujours.

Petit à petit, l'ambiance se calma et les discussions se firent moins animées.

\- Bon... et si on allait se coucher ? Suggéra Edana qui n'en pouvait plus, ses yeux se fermant.

Son amie bailla et acquiesça.

\- Je vais vous laisser, annonça Steve en se levant.

\- Quoi ?! S'exclama Edana. Oh non hein, tu restes avec moi ! S'il te plait !

\- Mais Ana, on ne va pas dormir tous ensemble dans le même lit, c'est ridicule, analysa le soldat.

La jeune femme fit la moue comme une enfant de cinq ans et cela attendrit Thor qui n'avait qu'une envie, la prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter et la protéger.

\- Si les filles y tiennent tant, on a qu'à aller chez moi, suggéra soudain Thor se levant aussi. J'ai deux chambres.

\- Oh mais oui ! Trépigna Isis, j'avais oublié ! Aller viens Ana !

Elle se fit entrainer par l'infirmière jusqu'à la chambre dont elle claqua la porte pour avoir de l'intimité pendant qu'elles mettaient leur pyjamas.

Les deux hommes restèrent dans le couloir, les bras croisés. Thor s'adossa au mur, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

\- Tout va bien Thor ? Demanda le soldat.

\- Oui oui tout va très bien, menti-t-il avec un faux sourire.

\- On ne dirait pas. Cet orage, c'est toi non ?

\- Plus ou moins, marmonna le dieu.

Il l'observa et devant son air renfrogné n'insista pas. Si le dieu voulait parler, il le fera quand bon lui semble.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit une bonne idée cette histoire, changea-t-il donc de sujet.

Le dieu le regarda et fit un sourire en coin.

\- C'est le risque avec les idées d'Isis.

\- Oui enfin la dernière fois tu t'es retrouvé à tenir les cheveux de ma partenaire au dessus des toilettes pendant que la tienne faisait un cauchemars... ce n'est pas vraiment idéal comme situation.

Thor ne put s'empêcher de se dire que c'était bien la seule fois où la blonde avait accepté sa présence et son aide et que donc ça n'avait pas été si mal.

\- Bon... fit-il, on va les attendre chez moi, Isis connait le chemin.

\- Très bien.

Les deux hommes sortirent et ils n'eurent qu'à traverser le seuil pour pénétrer chez le dieu. Son marteau reposait sur la table basse.

\- Un autre verre ? demanda-t-il à Steve.

Le concerné haussa les épaules avant de s'assoir. Prenant cela pour un oui, l'hôte lui en servit un avec son fameux alcool. Ils trinquèrent et burent cul sec. Cette fois, la tête du soldat lui tourna violemment et il ferma un instant les paupières, sous le rire chaud de Thor.

\- Ah ce n'est pas pour les faibles !

\- De quoi qui n'est pas pour les faibles ? Demanda soudain Isis débarquant dans le salon suivit d' Edana.

Si Thor ne fit pas cas de la nuisette de sa partenaire, il l'avait vu plus d'une fois ainsi, en revanche, il fit cas de la tenue de la jeune Olygane. Il avala sa salive, ses yeux glissant sur son décolleté et sur ses jambes nu. Elle était pieds nu et elle resserra ses bras autour d'elle, gênée d'être détailler ainsi. Le petit short satiné et les haut de dentelle noir la mettait en valeur d'une manière qui à ce jour, n'était jamais apparu au dieu. Steve eu a peu près la même réaction pour l'infirmière, sauf que son dernier shoot lui avait clairement brouillé l'esprit. Il ne fit donc pas attention que sa mâchoire s'était décrochée d'une manière tout sauf esthétique ou polie. Isis en nuisette rouge satin l'éblouissait. Sa poitrine généreuse n'était plus emprisonnée dans un soutient gorge et il pouvait entrapercevoir ses tétons. Elle ne remarqua pas les yeux du soldat mais Edana en revanche...

\- Steve ? Appela-t-elle pour le faire revenir sur terre et fermer sa grande bouche !

\- Hein ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et s'avança vers lui. Il prit conscience de son allure et il fit les gros yeux.

\- Non mais ça va ? Râla-t-il en désignant ses jambes à l'air et les trois quart de son ventre.

\- Oh ça va, rougit-elle en attrapant un plaid sur le bras du canapé et de s'emmitoufler dedans. Je te dis quelque chose moi alors que t'es rond comme une queue de pelle ? Répliqua-t-elle pour se défendre

Elle se mit à bouder mais fut quelque peu perturbée quand l'odeur de Thor lui emplit les narines. Elle comprit que cela venait de la couverture qu'elle venait de passer sur ses épaules. Mais elle ne bougea pas, s'en trouvant plutôt apaiser. Il sentait vraiment très bon...Steve rit à sa réplique et elle le regarda avant de sourire. Il était vraiment saoul ! Elle pouffa avant de se lever et de lui tendre une main.

\- La chambre se trouve derrière cette porte, expliqua Thor. Les draps sont propres.

Les filles se prirent dans les bras avant d'avoir un petit rire sans queue ni tête, mais bon... l'alcool leur donnait une excuse.

Steve fit passer la blonde devant lui et salua Thor et Isis avant de refermer la porte. Edana s'était déjà écrasée sur le matelas.

\- Oh bordel ça tourne, fit-elle en se plaquant les mains sur sa tête avant de se relever et de s'assoir en tailleur, la tête penchée en avant pour calmer la nausée.

Il secoua la sienne avant de retirer son pantalon de smoking, sa cravate et sa chemise. Il fit le tour du lit et s'allongea mais se rassit vivement.

Sa partenaire le regarda avec un sourire en coin.

\- Ça tourne hein Rogers ? S'amusa-t-elle.

\- Ferme-là Olygane, grogna-t-il, tentant de reprendre ses esprits.

0o0o0o0

\- Je veux dormir avec Ana, gémit Isis alors que Thor relevait un pan de la couette.

\- Aller couche-toi, lui intimât-il en la saisissant doucement par l'avant bras avant de la faire assoir au bord du matelas et de l'allonger, rabattant la couette sur elle.

Contre tout attente, il ne vint pas la rejoindre, et s'assit sur le fauteuil en soupirant, se frottant distraitement le front d'une main.

\- Tu ne te couche pas ? Fit-elle avec une petite voix triste.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, la rassura-t-il. Je ne vais pas tarder, repose toi.

\- Tu restes jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme hein ?

Il lui fit un sourire tendre et acquiesça. Rassurée, la blonde se tourna, s'enfonçant un peu plus sous les draps et ferma les yeux, bercée par le bourdonnement de la pluie au dehors et l'odeur de son mentor dans les draps.

Le blond inspira profondément, lasse et s'enfonça un peu plus dans le fauteuil aux gros accoudoirs. Les yeux dans le vague il pensa aux derniers événements, aux derniers mois écoulés. Tout y passa : Jane, sa rupture, son frère sur Asgard suite aux événements de New York, les Avengers, la découverte de l'Ether, puis... ses nouveaux coéquipiers. Il eu un petit sourire en regardant sa protégée dont seul les cheveux bond dépassaient des draps. Elle avait prit une place énorme dans son cœur. Il la protégerai envers et contre tout. Elle faisait partie de sa famille. Ses dons étaient extraordinaire. et il l'admirait pour son bon cœur, sa joie de vivre et son caractère de cochon. Jamais il n'aurait pensé devoir un jour former quelqu'un d'aussi généreux, et il en était fière. Il pensa aussi aux frères Olygane puis à leur jeune sœur. Un voile de tristesse passa sur ses traits. Il était perdu. Il avait cru en rencontrant Jane, qu'il avait trouvé la femme qu'il lui fallait et puis tout s'était arrêté et à vrai dire en y réfléchissant il se demandait même si quelque chose avait commencé, du moins du coté de la scientifique. En effet lorsqu'il s'était confié à Isis, cette dernière lui avait dit qu'elle ne devait pas tenir autant à lui que lui à elle... En repensant à Jane et à l'homme qu'elle fréquentait plus ou moins lorsqu'il était revenu sur terre, effectivement, il se dit qu'elle ne tenait pas plus que cela à lui. Ils n'avaient jamais réellement été proches, n'avaient jamais vécus ensemble. Il s'était voilé la fasse en pensant qu'il l'aimait mais, il se trompait. Le visage d'Edana vint emplir son cerveau. Cette femme le perturbait au plus haut point sans qu'elle n'en ai conscience. Des le premier regard, il avait été attiré par cette femme au caractère de feu. Pas étonnant que cela soit son pouvoir d'ailleurs. Elle était entêtée, courageuse, vaillante et parfois impulsive, comme lui. Et pourtant, ce qu'il aimait le plus chez elle, s'était la manière qu'elle avait de veiller sur ceux qu'elle aimait. Ces gens là étaient chanceux, et ils n'en avaient pas conscience. Elle ferait tout pour eux, sacrifiant sa vie. Il repensa à ce jour où elle s'était jetée devant Steve, prenant une balle à sa place. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu pâlir, perdant son sang, il avait cru perdre pied. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'approcher et plus elle le repoussait plus il voulait l'enlacer. Soudain, L'image de la jeune femme se faisant soulever par le soldat, son sang dégoulinant de son épaule lui revint en mémoire et lui mit la chair de poule. Il se leva, il avait besoin de voir qu'elle allait bien.

0o0o0o0

\- Ferme là Olygane.

La blonde rigola avant de se rallonger doucement. Le soldat fit de même, en sur élevant son oreiller. Une fois installé, il écarta son bras et la blonde vint se loger contre lui. Il lui passa une main distraitement dans les cheveux pour l'apaiser, pendant que lui même cherchait à faire arrêter la pièce de tanguer.

\- Comment fait Isis ? murmura-t-il.

\- L'habitude, fit-elle sur le même ton, ses yeux se fermant sous les caresses de son mentor.

\- Mmmm...

Il ne dirent plus rien pendant un moment et bizarrement, Edana ne s'endormit pas. Plus les secondes passaient et plus elle était éveillée. Elle ne fit que ruminer... Au bout d'un moment, elle prit conscience de la respiration lente et profonde de son partenaire. Il s'était endormi. Elle releva doucement la tête et vit le visage totalement détendu du soldat, la bouche légèrement entre-ouverte ce qui la fit sourire. Prudemment, elle s'écarta de lui et fit en sorte de l'allonger plus confortablement dans le lit.

Il émit un petit grognement d'insatisfaction avant de s'étendre sur le ventre. Elle se leva et ouvrit la porte de la chambre avant de la refermer. Elle inspira une fois dans le salon, observant la pièce éclairé d'une lumière froide que diffusait la lune. Le marteau de Thor était toujours sur la table basse, tout comme les verres et la bouteille d'alcool. Elle fit quelques pas avant de sentir la douceur de la moquette, positionner au niveau des fauteuils. Elle s'avança encore et ouvrit le plus discrètement possible la baie vitrée avant de sortir dans la fraicheur de la nuit. Elle arriva sur un immense balcon de forme circulaire, longeant une bonne partie de l'appartement de Thor. Elle se déplaça lentement, la main sur la rambarde,la tête levée vers les étoilés. Elle disparue de devant les baies vitrées du salon et arriva devant une nouvelle, qui donnait visiblement sur la salle de bain du dieu. Elle s'arrêta ici et s'accouda contre la ferraille, observant toujours le ciel et la pluie qui tombait. Le balcon était abrité et elle remercia l'architecte de Stark. Elle resta ainsi elle ne sait combien de temps jusqu'à ce que des bruits de pas ne la fasse revenir sur terre.

0o0o0o0

Lorsque le dieu sortit de sa chambre, la première chose qu'il remarqua fut sa baie vitrée entre-ouverte et il paniqua légèrement. Il s'avança rapidement vers cette dernière avant d'arriver sur le balcon. Il tourna d'abord la tête à gauche, puis à droite et il s'apaisa instantanément lorsqu'il découvrit à quelques mètres Edana, accoudée à la rambarde, la tête levée vers les étoiles qui scintillaient comme des petits diamants. Il hésita à la rejoindre, ne voulant pas la déranger mais ce fut plus fort que lui et ses pas le guidèrent d'eux même. Elle dut l'entendre car elle tourna son visage de poupée vers lui.

\- Insomnie, expliqua-t-elle avant qu'il ne demande, tournant de nouveau son regard vers le ciel.

Thor se posta près d'elle, s'accoudant lui aussi.

\- Puis-je rester ? demanda-t-il poliment.

\- Tu es chez toi, lui sourit la blonde. Tu fais ce qu'il te plait.

Le dieu lui sourit aussi avant de lui demander :

\- Tu n'es plus en colère contre moi ?

Elle tourna son regard vers lui en fronçant les sourcils, avant de comprendre à quoi il faisait référence.

\- Si, répliqua-t-elle. Ce que tu as fais était dangereux.

\- Et cela t'a inquiété ? Souffla le dieu se rapprochant un peu.

Edana se mit face à lui, toujours adossée avec un coude contre la balustrade. Thor fit de même.

\- Bien sur que cela m'a inquiété, répondit-elle avec véhémence. Comment peux-tu penser le contraire ?

\- Et bien... fit il en effleurant le bras de la blonde du bout des doigts, ce n'est pas l'impression que tu donnes...

Edana suivit des yeux la main du dieu avant de relever la tête. Thor délaissa la vision de la peau doré de la blonde et croisa ses orbes vertes foncées qui brillaient grâce à la lune.

\- À quoi tu joues ? Demanda-t-elle en murmurant, sa carapace se fissurant un peu sous les doigts de l'homme en face d'elle.

\- Je ne joue à rien, fit-il plus que sérieusement, choisissant de retirer sa main, ne voulant pas la perturber plus que ce n'était le cas.

\- Alors pourquoi agir ainsi ? S'énerva un peu Edana. C'est vrai, depuis des semaines je ne sais plus sur quel pied danser avec toi. Et si tu penses que tes flatteries et tes...

\- Ce ne sont pas des flatteries, interrompit Thor. Tout ce que j'ai pu te dire est sincère Edana.

La blonde l'observa, ne sachant quoi dire. Un dilemme faisait rage en elle et soudain un de ses plus gros complexe ressortit et franchit la barrière de ses lèvres avant même qu'elle ne puisse empêcher sa bouche de s'ouvrir.

\- Pourquoi tu t'intéresserais à une fille comme moi ? souffla-t-elle, baissant ses yeux qui s'étaient légèrement embués.

Elle n'avait jamais eu confiance en elle, même si elle montrait peut-être le contraire et les hommes l'avaient tellement abimés qu'elle ne voyait même plus ce qui faisait d'elle quelqu'un d'unique. Thor, face à cette phrase fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas comment elle pouvait ne serai-ce que penser une chose pareil.

Il prit son visage en coupe, le relevant pour qu'elle le regarde.

\- Pour tout ce qui fait de toi, toi. Tu es forte, intelligent et magnifique...

Il lui remit une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille. Elle dégluti, peu habituée d'être ainsi approchée par un homme, surtout un homme la troublant. Elle enleva doucement les mains du dieu avant de faire un pas en arrière et de s'accouder de nouveau, perturbée mais touchée par ses paroles. Thor la regarda, détaillant les courbes de son corps. Il aurai peut-être du lui dire que son corps le rendait fou aussi.

\- Pourquoi t'être mit en colère tout à l'heure ?

Elle ne l'avait pas regardé en posant cette question, préférant fixer les gouttes de pluie qui tombaient juste devant ses yeux.

Thor se racla la gorge, un peu mal à l'aise car il savait que la jalousie qu'il avait éprouvé était mal placé. C'est donc un peu bourru qu'il répondit :

\- J'estime qu'une femme comme toi ne devrait pas se donner à un homme incapable de reconnaître la valeur de celle qu'il touche.

Si Edana avait des doutes quand au respect que le dieu avait pour elle, là, cela n'était plus possible.

\- Parfois c'est plus simple, souffla-t-elle.

\- Tu mérites tellement mieux.

Edana ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit sourire amer.

\- La vie ne m'a jamais fait de cadeau. J'ai du improviser pour de nombreux domaines.

\- La vie t'a donné des amis fidèles, répliqua Thor.

Edana l'observa et finit par sourire, repensant à Isis, à Steve, et à sa meilleure amie qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis bien trop longtemps mais c'était mieux ainsi. Elle était en sécurité loin d'elle.

\- Et des frères qui t'aiment et te respectent, rajouta-t-il, ses yeux se perdant un instant dans le vague ce qui n'échappa pas à la blonde qui de nouveau se mit face à lui.

\- Parle-moi de ton frère.

\- Pourquoi devrais-je te parler d'un homme ayant chercher à m'assassiner ? Dit amèrement le blond.

Edana fit une petite moue lui concédant ce point.

\- Mais peut-être justement parce que cet homme est ton frère.

Le dieu soupira.

\- Il n'y a malheureusement pas grand chose à dire... mon frère m'a toujours détesté et vous en avez fait les frais à New York.

\- Ne te le reproche pas, fit elle avec douceur s'approchant de lui.

\- Mais je me le reproche, confia-t-il. Tous les jours. Tout ceci ne serait pas arrivé si Loki n'avait pas voulu me faire souffrir. Tout ce qui vous êtes arrivé à toi, tes frères, et Isis, c'est arrivé à cause de moi.

\- Non, ne dit pas ça Thor.

Elle posa sa main sur son avant bras sans pouvoir se retenir. Le sentir ainsi lui faisait du mal. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu c'est la sensation qui se diffusa en elle lorsqu'elle le toucha. Elle ne sut pas si Thor ressentit la même chose mais le regard qu'il lui lança rendit ses jambes faibles. Il était tout simplement à tomber et elle devait reconnaître qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à le repousser et pourtant, elle trouva la force de retirer sa main, mais elle ne rompit pas le lien visuel.

\- Tu es quelqu'un de bien, lui dit-elle sincèrement. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si ton frère a choisit d'être ton ennemi plutôt que ton allié. Tu as fais ce que tu pouvais pour nous défendre et je pensais ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois : Asgard ne pourrait avoir un meilleur roi que toi.

A ce moment là, le dieu ne sut pas ce qui le retint de l'attirer vers elle et de l'embrasser. Au lieu de ça, il se contenta de sourire faiblement, détaillant les traits de la blonde comme pour les graver à tout jamais dans son esprit. Le calme les envahit soudain et Edana eut une expression de confusion avant de tourner son regard vers le paysage obscur. La pluie avait cessé d'un seul coup.

\- Alors tu es responsable de tous les orages qui ont lieu sur terre ? Demanda-t-elle fascinée comme une enfant.

Cela attendrit le dieu qui eut un petit rire avant de parler de sa voix grave et chaude.

\- Non, les orages sont un phénomènes naturels qui ont lieu de manière tout à fait spontané sur terre. Je ne suis responsable que de ceux qui arrive lorsque je suis dans les parages. Je ne déclenche pas les orages qui ont lieux à l'autre bout de Midgard à des heures totalement différentes de là ou je me trouve, expliqua-t-il à la jeune femme qui rougit.

\- Oui c'est vrai, j'aurais dû réfléchir.

\- Ton interrogation était tout à fait légitime et loin d'être bête, la rassura-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête avant de finalement trépigner.

\- Tu les contrôle ? Je veux dire, est ce que tu peux en créer un sans être en colore ?

Son engouement amusa Thor.

\- Je peux oui, mais pas sans Mjolnir. Il est ce qui me permet de canaliser mon pouvoir, sans lui, je ne serais capable que de créer quelques nuages, je ne génère pas la foudre comme Caleb génère son électricité.

La blonde le regarda soudain avec des yeux pétillant d'espoir.

\- Tu peux en refaire un ? J'aime tellement les orages et les éclairs !

Il lui attrapa la main et la porta à ses lèvres pour lui faire un baise main. Il s 'écarta légèrement avant de lui murmurer.

\- Tout ce que tu voudras Edana. Reste là.

Il se détourna et entra de nouveau dans son appartement laissant la jeune femme reprendre sa respiration et calmer le rouge sur ses joues. Lorsqu'il revint, il était muni de son marteau mais aussi d'un plaid. Il le posa aux cotés de la blonde et lui fit un clin d'oeil, lui faisant lever les yeux au ciel. Ce qu'il pouvait être arrogant parfois !

Elle recula de quelques pas et elle le vit brandir son arme au dessus de sa tête. Instantanément, des énormes nuages noir couvrirent le ciel étoilé, obscurcissant l'atmosphère. Des flash de couleur blanche dansèrent dans la noirceur et soudain, les éclairs descendirent du ciel. Ils vinrent s'emmagasiner dans le marteau puis ils disparurent. En revanche, une pluie diluvienne se mit à tomber et les éclairs continuèrent de danser dans les nuages avant de descendre, faisant trembler le sol à chaque fois qu'ils le touchait.

Thor reposa son marteau et il sourit en voyant la jeune femme s'émerveiller devant le phénomène.

0o0o0o0

Peu de temps après qu'Edana se soit levée, Steve ouvrit des yeux fatigués et une douleur lancinante le prit au crâne. C'était donc ça la gueule de bois ? Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, se rendant compte que sa bouche était sèche. Il mourrait de soif. Se mettant de nouveau sur le dos, il constata enfin l'absence de sa disciple. Il se demanda pendant un instant si elle n'était pas entrain de vomir dans les toilettes. Il se leva donc. Il en profiterait pour boire un grand verre d'eau au passage. Démêlant la couverture, il se mit sur ses pieds et attrapa sa chemise qu'il enfila, sans prendre la peine de la boutonner.

Il ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans le salon ouvert. La première chose qu'il fit se fut de chercher les toilettes. Ils se trouvaient à l'entrée du couloir, mais ces derniers étaient vide et il fronça les sourcils. Il sentit un léger courant d'air et en se retournant, il constata que la baie vitrée étaient ouverte et des voix lui parvinrent. Tendant l'oreille, il comprit rapidement que c'était Thor et Edana. Rassuré de savoir qu'elle n'était pas malade, il traversa le salon et sursauta presque quand Isis se retourna vers lui, un verre d'eau à la main. Surprise elle eut un mouvement de recul.

\- Tu m'as fait peur, souffla-t-elle. Tu ne dors pas ?

Elle prit soudain conscience de la tenue du soldat et elle s'attarda sur son torse parfait. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Une chaleur se répandit dans son bas ventre et elle tenta de se ressaisir.

\- J'avais soif, fit-il. Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul, rajouta-t-il en désignant le verre dans les mains de la blonde. À moins que cela ne soit de la vodka ?

Il passa près d'elle avec un sourire amusé.

\- Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu, répliqua-t-elle.

Steve se saisit d'un verre et ouvrit le robinet. Une fois plein, il le but d'une traite avant de s'en resservir un. Isis ne pouvait s'empêcher de le détailler. Sa chemise noire négligemment portée, ouverte,lui donnait le tournis, tout comme son boxer noir moulant ses fesses rebondit. Elle du se faire violence pour ne pas rester coincée dessus et donc se faire repérer lorsqu'il se tourna de nouveau vers elle.

\- Tu cherchais Edana n'est-ce-pas ? Fit-elle en changeant de sujet.

Elle le vit regarder en direction du balcon, même si les deux autres n'étaient pas en visuel et il sourit faiblement.

\- Et toi Thor ?

Isis eu un petit rictus avant de se diriger vers un fauteuil et de s'y assoir, ramenant ses jambes sous elle. Steve prit place près d'elle.

\- Je savais qu'il n'était pas bien loin, s'amusa-t-elle. Il n'est jamais loin quand Edana est là.

\- Alors c'est vrai ? Il éprouve quelque chose pour elle ?

La blonde haussa les épaules, prenant une gorgée d'eau.

\- Elle le fascine. Elle est différente des autres femmes qu'il a pu connaître.

Steve détailla la jeune femme à ses cotés, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'acquiescer.

\- Comme je le comprends, souffla-t-il ses iris scannant chaque centimètre du visage d'Isis.

Elle se retourna vers lui au ton de sa voix et eut le souffle couper quand elle croisa le regard du soldat. Ce dernier avait l'air en admiration devant elle. Jamais elle n'avait vu ce regard chez un homme. Personne ne l'avait jamais regardé ainsi. Elle avala difficilement sa salive, ses mains devenant moites. Se sentant prise au piège, elle se dit qu'il fallait vite qu'elle parle, au risque de lui sauter dessus...

\- Comment cela se fait que tu ne puisse pas être saoul ?

Steve ne s'attendait pas à cette question.

\- Et bien, le sérum que m'a injecté Erskine a modifié toute ma composition physique et notamment mes cellules. J'ai une capacité d'élimination quatre fois supérieur à la normale... je n'ai donc pas le temps d'avoir les effets de l'alcool que mon corps l'a déjà éliminé, expliqua-t-il.

\- Mais celui d'Asgard tape plus fort, rigola Isis.

Steve fit une moue lui accordant ce point là. Ils ne dirent rien pendant un instant puis Steve se lança.

\- Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ? Demanda-t-il prudemment ne sachant jamais comment la blonde allait réagir.

Elle le regarda et finit par acquiescer avec une légère appréhension. Qu'allait-il encore lui dire qui la mette en colère ?

\- Est-ce que... est-ce que tu fais encore beaucoup de cauchemars ? Osa-t-il dire, s'attendant à ce qu'elle lui hurle dessus pour son indiscrétion.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, avant qu'un voile de colère ne les assombrissent. Et voilà... il le savait. Il avait perdu une occasion de se taire.

\- Je peux savoir comment tu sais ça ? S'exclama-t-elle se levant en même temps.

Steve se leva aussi instantanément, voulant l'apaiser.

\- Non attends, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, tenta-t-il.

La blonde se détourna et contourna le canapé voulant s'en aller, mais Steve la suivit. Elle se retourna vivement, et il manqua de la percuter. Il prit un pas en arrière devant les traits de son interlocutrice qui fit un sourire ironique.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas vous en empêcher hein Captain !? C'est plus fort que vous, il faut que vous fouiniez dans les affaires des autres afin de tout contrôler !

\- Mais non je...

\- Et moi qui pensais que je m'étais tromper sur toi ! Continua-t-elle avec animosité. Tu es un homme comme les autres finalement !

Cette fois Steve en eu marre et s'imposa, faisant un pas sur la blonde qui ne cilla pas.

\- Si je sais pour tes cauchemars c'est parce que j'ai fais de mon mieux pour t'apaiser lorsque que tu en as eu un ! Dit-il avec force.

Isis se figea et son sang disparu de son visage. Elle assimila les paroles du soldat difficilement, fouillant sa mémoire, tentant de faire le lien entre ces dires et la réalité. Quand, comment et où avait-il éloigné un de ces cauchemars ? Elle ouvrit la bouche complètement perdue, sa colère retombant comme un soufflé.

Le soldat soupira, fatigué de ces querelles.

\- Tu te souviens lorsque toi et Edana vous aviez trop bu lors de l'annonce de vos arrêts de job ?

Isis avala sa salive se faisant petite réalisant qu'elle avait été trop loin sans raison.

\- Ce soir là, tu avais vraiment trop bu, comme Ana, et elle a faillit être malade mais Thor s'est occupée d'elle. Je dormais sur le canapé et des bruits m'ont réveillés. Non, pas Thor et Edana, clarifia-t-il devant le regard interrogateur de la blonde. C'était toi. Tu cauchemardais. Tu marmonnais et tu te débattais avec une force invisible.

Un frisson parcourue l'échine de la concernée, son cauchemars lui revenant en tête. Elle se souvenait parfaitement à présent de ce dont elle avait rêver cette nuit là. Steve prit un autre pas et se rapprocha encore plus d'elle, a tel point qu'elle sentit son odeur.

\- J'ai tenté de te réveiller mais cela ne marchait pas. Tu faisais de plus en plus de mouvements désordonnés et j'ai eu peur que tu te blesses. J'ai donc prit place à tes cotés et je t'ai tenu contre moi. Je t'ai tenu dans mes bras jusqu'à ce que tes gémissements de douleur s'apaisent et qu'enfin tu retrouve un peu de calme et de sérénité. Je n'ai pas fouiné dans tes affaires Isis, j'ai simplement tenter de t'aider du mieux que je pouvais, souffla-t-il voulant lui faire comprendre qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal. Je ne suis pas ton ennemi, finit-il par dire pas plus haut qu'un murmure.

Il posa alors sa main sur la hanche de la blonde, caressant le tissus de satin. La respiration d'Isis se fit plus rapide et elle se perdit dans les yeux de Steve qui fit de même. Il ne pouvait pas mettre ce geste sur le compte de l'alcool. Sa tête ne lui tournait plus et il était tout à fait conscient, mais l'odeur de cette femme, son corps et son caractère le rendait fou. Il ne savait plus comment garder pied et pour une fois il écouta ses envies. Voyant qu'elle ne le repoussait pas, il prit son courage à deux mains en posant son autre main sur sa hanche droite, effectuant une pression, l'attirant à lui délicatement. La poitrine d'Isis frôla celle de Steve, leur respirations se faisant plus lourde tandis qu'ils continuaient de s'observer, de s'apprivoiser, de s'amadouer...

\- Laisse moi t'aider, souffla Steve.

Son regard glissa sur les lèvres de la blonde qui fit de même et ils craquèrent en même temps. Leur bouches se rencontrèrent et Isis gémit doucement, s'accrochant aux épaules larges de Steve qui passa ses bras dans son dos pour la serrer contre-lui. Leur étreinte était passionnée, désordonnée. Steve passa le bout de sa langue sur les lèvres de la blonde qui lui laissa l'accès. Leur langues se rencontrèrent avec fougue. Leur respirations haletantes emplies la pièce et Isis passa ses mains dans les cheveux châtains du soldat, appréciant leur douceur, tirant un peu dessus. Steve remit ses mains sur les hanches de sa partenaire et la poussa contre le plan de travail de la cuisine. Elle sentit son dos heurter doucement le meuble et elle tira sur la chemise noire. Steve l'aida et bientôt le tissus tomba à terre. Il descendit sa main et voulu soulever le pan de sa nuisette mais le bruit d'un éclair qui heurte le sol les fit sursauter, tandis que les murs de l'appartement tremblaient. Isis réalisa ce qu'il venait de se passer et écarquilla les yeux avant de se détacher et de s'enfuir dans la chambre de Thor, refermant vivement la porte derrière elle. Elle s'y adossa, respirant fort. Elle porta sa main à son cœur, puis à ses lèvres.

\- Mais qu'est ce que je viens de faire ? Se lamenta-t-elle, ayant toujours des palpitations dans son bas ventre.

Steve quant à lui ne put que la regarder le fuir et il papillonna des yeux, avalant sa salive. Il ne réalisait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. L'instant d'avant ils se disputaient et la seconde d'après ils s'embrassaient comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Mais qu'est ce qui lui avait prit !

Encore plus troublé, il ramassa sa chemise au sol et reparti dans sa chambre, refermant doucement la porte. Il s'allongea sur le dos, contemplant le plafond, repensant aux lèvres d'Isis, à ses mains sur ses épaules. Jamais il n'avait ressentit ça, et il sut qu'à présent, il ne voudrait que cela.

0o0o0o0

Sur le balcon, Thor et Edana n'avaient pas conscience de ce qui se passait à la cuisine. La jeune femme contemplait les éclairs et leur formes, fascinée. En revanche, la pluie avait fait chuter la température et simplement vêtu de son petit short et de son top lui arrivant au nombril, un frisson parcouru sa colonne. Mais fière, elle ne dit rien. En revanche, Thor, observateur sourit devant son entêtement et il attrapa le plaid sur la rambarde avant de le déplier et de l'entourer avec. Ses bras se retrouvèrent autour des épaules de la jeune femme et au moment où il s'apprêtait à les enlever, il fut surpris de sentir deux petites mains se presser sur ses avant-bras pour le retenir.

Edana rougit mais Thor ne le vit pas. Elle ne sut pas ce qui lui avait prit mais elle avait voulu garder le contact du dieu sur elle, et ce n'est pas lui qui allait s'en plaindre. Au contraire, il resserra sa prise et vint entourer sa taille. Elle était si petite qu'il pouvait aisément en faire le tour. Il nicha son visage dans le creux de son épaule et elle eu un frisson au contact de sa barbe sur sa peau fine. Elle laissa sa tête basculer contre son épaule et une sensation de sécurité l'envahit. Les minutes défilèrent et finalement les éclairs cessèrent, tout comme la pluie. Le ciel se dégagea et la lueur de la lune les éclaira de nouveau. Ils restèrent encore un instant ainsi, l'un contre l'autre mais Edana finit par bouger s'éloignant du dieu. Elle se tourna pour lui faire face et enleva le plaid avant de lui tendre. Elle lui fit un petit sourire.

\- Je te remercie Thor.

Le dieu hocha la tête et il la regarda s'en aller, entrant de nouveau chez lui.

0o0o0o0

Le lendemain matin, Steve et Edana furent debout en premier. Elle informa le soldat qu'Isis allait surement dormir jusqu'à tard et ils choisirent de quitter l'appartement. La jeune femme remarqua la mine pré-occupée de son mentor mais en voulant aborder le sujet, Steve s'était fermé et avait changé de sujet. Elle n'avait pas insisté et ils étaient aller courir, profitant de la fraicheur du matin.

Thor se leva peu de temps après que le duo soit parti et sa décision était prise. Il fallait réunir les Avengers. Il n'avait rien dormi de la nuit et il était arrivé à cette conclusion. Il n'y avait pas d'autre choix. Il se doucha, s'habilla et revint réveiller Isis qui grogna mais qui finit par se lever, bougonnant.

\- Bah dit donc... rigola-t-il. Tu es d'une humeur de chien toi ce matin.

Elle grogna de nouveau avant de lui faire un geste grossier qui le fit encore plus rire.

\- Aller grincheuse, dépêche-toi et rejoins moi au salon commun. La nouvelle devrait te dérider !

Il s'en alla pour retrouver Steve afin qu'il convoque tout le monde. Isis elle, intriguée par les propos du dieu prit sur elle et se dépêcha de se préparer.

Ne voulant pas perdre de temps, une fois sur le palier, le dieu sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche et trouva Rogers dans ses contacts. Le soldat décrocha à la deuxième tonalité.

\- Thor ?

\- Captain ? Il faudrait réunir les Avenger au plus vite.

\- Il y a un problème ? S'inquiéta-t-il, rassurant Edana d'un signe de tête.

\- Non, pas pour le moment, j'ai besoin de vous parler.

\- Très bien, acquiesça Steve sérieux. Wanda et Vision doivent-ils être présents ?

\- Non cela n'est pas nécessaire, mais ils peuvent venir, après tout, cela peut les intéresser.

\- Je convoque tout le monde, rendez-vous au salon commun dans une heure ?

\- Parfait !

0o0o0o0

\- Tu sais ce qu'il se trame ? Demanda Caleb à sa petite sœur, s'asseyant à coté d'elle.

\- Non, Thor veut nous parler. Il a appeler quand on revenait de notre jogging tout à l'heure.

Caleb hocha la tête. Vision fit son entrée, mais Wanda ne vint pas. Elle préférait rester dans son aile. Elle ne se remettait pas encore de la mort de son jumeau. Elle avait besoin de temps. Les autres arrivèrent au compte goutte et enfin, Thor fit son apparition, Isis à ses cotés. Cette dernier rejoint Edana.

\- T'aurais pu prendre le petit dej avec moi, grogna-t-elle d'emblée.

\- Je savais que tu allais dormir jusqu'à point d'heure, sourit Edana.

\- Bah non tu vois, mon mentor à eu la brillante idée de faire une réunion surprise avant midi !

\- Ce que t'es grincheuse aujourd'hui, constata avec humour son amie.

Isis la regarda de manière blasée. Voila qu'elle disait comme Thor maintenant... elle était pas sortie de l'auberge.

\- Ouais bah toi t'es trop joyeuse, répliqua-t-elle en marmonnant, faisant tout pour éviter de croiser les yeux de Steve qui faisait de même, ne sachant comment se comporter.

Edana pouffa face à cette faible réplique peu digne de l'infirmière.

\- Bon, mes amis, interrompit Thor avec bonne humeur. Comme vous le savez, plusieurs pierres de l'infinie ont fait leur apparition dans un laps de temps restreint, et je ne pense pas que cela soit le simple fruit du hasard. J'ai longuement réfléchi et j'ai décidé de repartir sur Asgard pour trouver des réponses.

Isis qui venait de se pencher pour attraper un verre d'eau le renversa sous le coup de la nouvelle avant de se rassoir, assommée par la nouvelle.

\- Tu plaisantes j'espère ! Se lamenta-t-elle.

Elle eu envie de le gifler alors qu'il conservait son sourire. Non mais il était malade, il l'abandonnait et ça le faisait sourire.

\- Pourquoi faire ? Demanda Stark calmement, intrigué de cette soudaine décision.

\- Mon monde possède une des bibliothèque les plus complète des neuf royaumes. Je pourrais trouver des réponses, explorer certaines planètes alentours et tenter de comprendre ce qu'il se passe et qui joue avec nous comme avec des pions.

Isis devint très silencieuse et Edana lui jeta un coup d'oeil. Elle pinça les lèvres sachant que lorsque son amie ne criait plus, cela était encore pire...

\- Et nous ? Pourquoi nous convoquer ? Intervint Steve.

Thor sourit de nouveau.

\- J'aurais bien besoin d'une personne ou deux là haut et puis, considérez cela comme une proposition de vacance.

Sa disciple releva soudainement la tête pendant que les autres assimilaient la proposition du dieu.

\- Attends tu.. tu nous propose de t'accompagner ? Demanda Isis voulant s'en assurer.

Il s'approcha d'elle.

\- Tu ne croyais quand même pas que je partirais sans toi ? Humm ?

La blonde lui sauta au coup, avant de sautiller sur place.

\- Je vous préviens néanmoins. Cela ne sera pas sans danger ni de tout repos, mais ceux qui veulent en être, vous êtes les bienvenus sur Asgard.

Tous se jetèrent des regards.

\- Si je peux t'aider, je le ferais, répondit alors Steve.

Edana tourna sa tête si vite dans sa direction que son cou craqua.

\- J'en suis, dit Caleb. Il est hors de question que je reste ici pendant que vous risquez vos vies sur une autre planète.

Edana ouvrit un peu la bouche voulant engueuler son frère, mais l'autre s'y mit également.

\- Je préviendrais Lyra. Je vous accompagne.

Cette fois Edana se leva, faisant quelques pas sous le regard des autres. Un dilemme faisait rage en elle.

\- J'aurai dit oui avec grand plaisir, fit Tony avec humour pour détourner l'attention de sur la jeune femme, mais je serais plus utile ici.

\- Je suis d'accord, confirma Steve.

Les deux amis se firent un signe de tête respectueux.

\- Natasha ? Demanda Isis avec espoir.

La russe eu un moment d'hésitation puis elle regarda ses deux disciples.

\- J'en suis. Ils ne savent pas encore lasser leur lacets, fit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

Tout le reste de la pièce se tourna vers Edana qui rongeait ses ongles.

\- Vous vous posez la question ? Fit-elle en haussant les sourcils comme si sa réponse était évidente. Mes frères, mon amie et mon mentor partent à des milliers de kilomètres sur une autre planète et je devrais rester ici ? Vous m'avez prise pour qui ?

Thor afficha un immense sourire fière avant de déclarer.

\- Preparez-vous mes amis, nous partons pour Asgard.

* * *

Voilà mes petits Vengeurs ! Vous savez enfin **où vont se dérouler ses « vacances »** ^^ c'est un grand voyage qui s'annonce, avec beaucoup de découvertes !

Hey ! Hey ! Alors ?! **Ce baiser** avec Isis et Steve ? Avouez... vous avez kiffer ! Mdr j'attends vos impressions ! Et le **moment Thor Edana sur le balcon**, avez-vous trouvé ça beauuuuu ?

A plus les amis ! La prochaine fois qu'on se retrouve ça sera sur notre très chère **Asgard**

**Ps :** **merci pour les reviews !** j'en attends encore car il y a beaucoup de lecteurs en comparaison des avis et j'attends vos impressions pour m'améliorer et savoir si vous aimez ^^

Normalement je **posterais le week end pro** si je peux car je vais quitter ma région donc pas mal de choses à faire **mais** si vous ne voyez rien** pas de panique, ça sera pour le Week end d'après promis** !


	14. Chapter 14 Asgard

Hey bonjour la compagnie !

*(plonge sur le côté pour éviter les tomates pourries) Ne me frapper pas !*

Oui je sais que j'ai beauuuucoup de retard et je m'en excuse mille fois... Simplement comme je vous avait prévenue j'ai changé de region pour un stage qui se passe moyen moyen et je n'ai plus mes repères donc j'avoue avoir un peu sombré et laissé de côté mon ordi... je n'ai même pas l'eau potable dans le taudis où je suis logée ! Petite dédicasse d'ailleurs à mon varis roux lol une fille géniale que j'ai rencontré là-bas, stagiaire comme moi et ma colloc, qui a découvert que j'écrivais et qui a accroché à mon histoire ! Si je publie là, c'est à cause, ou grâce à elle car elle m'a menacée, oui oui !

Du coup encore désolée mais j'espere me rattraper avec ce chapitre ^^ Sur ce, assez de blablabla.

_Réponses Reviews : _

**Le Varis Roux :** Espèce de sale connasse toi-même ! M'insulter publiquement... tu devrais avoir honte ! Retourne faire de l'anulingus à « chapeau d'Indiana Jones » et revient me parler après MDR ! Non je plaisante, je t'adore:P merci pour ton commentaire ! Bon j'ai un peu de retard mais au moins tu as la suite ! Tu vas enfin voir Asgard ! Je te laisse donc lire en espérant que cela te plaise autant que les précédents chapitres ! Cela t'aidera à te remettre de tes 6 heures de route pour rentrer chez toi apres ce stage pourri... quelle chance tu as ! Des bissouuus de ta panthere du Sri Lanka ^^

**Emy Sanders :** Bonjour toi ! Ne t'en fait pas de ton retard de com's, j'ai du retard de publication alors nous sommes quittes ^^ Je suis vraiment contente de voir que ce baiser t'a plut ! Il marque le début d'une histoire qui j'espère te passionnera ! Et oui j'avoue que Thor et Edana sont vraiment kikinou ensembles je les kiff ! Tu as hâte pour Asgard ? Et bien je ne t'embête pas plus et te laisse découvrir le suite dès maintenant ! A tout bientôt !

**LucB16 :** Bonjour à toi nouveau Lecteur ! Nouveau ou nouvelle d'ailleurs ? ^^ Parceque avec ton pseudo j'ai un doute hehe ! Merci de ton com's ! Je suis ravie de constater que ces nouveaux personnages te plaisent et que tu accroches au niveau des couples ! Comme tu dis, Steve est parti pour ramer mais Thor aussi je t'assure mdr ! Alala... Caleb et Nat... ça intrigue tout le monde ! ^^ Et bien la surprise du jour se trouve sur Asgard donc je te laisse embarquer ! Enjoy et en esperant te retrouver dans les reviews des prochains chapitres !

**Hanninanie :** Coucouuuuuuuu, mon dieu comme ton commentaire m'a fait mourir de rire et m'a vraiment fait plaisir en meme temps,. Srx j'adore te lire ! Ma meilleure amie m'a dit que tu suivais egalement son histoire et j'en suis très contente, elle a vraiment crée quelque chose de cool avec Arphedia donc c'est vraiment top que tu lises les deux ! Tellement contente d'avoir reussi à créer autant d'emotion via les rapprochements de nos couples préférés ! C'est excatement ce que je voulais ! Alors par contre, laisse ton petit cœur tranquille, ne lui fait pas faire une attaque car j'ai besoin de tes retours pour mes prochains chapitres mdr ! Et ça serait dommage car je te reserve des trucs sympas ! Mouhahahah Mais donc voilà, LE voyage est là ! Et ne t'en fait pas pour tes « tellement » car je pense que tu vas tellement kiffer Asgard que tu le diras ! (Qui n'aime pas Asgard d'ailleurs?) En tout cas je te laisse découvrir la suite et stp ne meurs pas hihi !

Ps : dsl pour Pietro... je me rattrape ! Et Ps2 : j'adore lire les review d'une folle :D

En tout cas Merci à tous pour ces reviews, cela me fait chaud au cœur ! Aller, enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Asgard**

Quelques heures après l'annonce, le QG était en effervescence. Tout le monde s'activait, réglant les derniers préparatifs, mettant en ordre leurs affaires, car après tout ils ne savaient pas si ils reviendraient. Lyra et Keith prirent une voiture et s'en allèrent chez Lyra, il fallait bien être à deux pour lui annoncer la nouvelle... Sur ce coup là, Edana compatit.

En parlant de la jeune femme, cette dernière déambulait dans les couloirs rutilant à la recherche de Tony. Elle arriva enfin au labo et la voix de Friday s'adressant à son créateur lui parvint.

\- Monsieur, Mademoiselle Edana voudrait entrer.

Elle n'entendit pas la réponse de son co-équipier mais la porte se déverrouilla et elle la poussa. Elle aperçut le brun au fond de son atelier, penché sur des plans.

\- Tiens, attrape moi la clé au passage, lui demanda-t-il sans même relever la tête.

Elle jeta un œil sur l'établit et se saisit de ce qu'il voulait. Elle lui tendit et il la posa près de lui, sur une montagne d'autres outils que la jeune femme n'avait jamais vu de sa vie. Elle était sure que certains avaient été créés par le génie.

\- Je peux t'aider ?

\- Nope. Tu ne devrais pas te préparer pour Asgard ?

Il releva enfin la tête pour détailler Edana. Cette dernière secoua la tête avant de prendre un siège et d'étudier rapidement les plans.

\- Tu vas encore améliorer ton armure ?

\- Mmm mmm.

Il observa les traits de la blonde et fronça les sourcils.

\- Aurais-tu peur d'être mangé par une grosse bête sur cette planète ?

La blonde explosa de rire ce qui fit sourire le milliardaire.

\- Non ? Fit-il malicieux avant de redevenir plus sérieux, alors pourquoi es-tu là ?

\- Parce que je m'inquiète pour toi, avoua-t-elle ce qui surpris Tony.

\- Pour moi ? S'exclama-t-il d'un ton théâtrale. Voyons Edana je suis un homme prit tu le sais bien !

La blonde fit un sourire en coin, dodelinant de la tête, amusée par l'homme en face d'elle. Mais elle savait très bien que Tony jouait en permanence un rôle, se cachant derrière une carapace alors que pourtant, elle savait qu'il possédait un grand cœur. Elle choisit donc de redevenir sérieuse et posa sa main sur son avant bras pour qu'il l'écoute.

\- Que se passe-t-il Tony ? Demanda-t-elle avec un regard entendu.

Il cessa de sourire, ses yeux faisant la navette entre ceux de la blonde. Il pinça les lèvres et se leva.

\- Tu es trop intelligente pour ton propre bien.

\- On me l'a déjà dit, répliqua-t-elle en se levant elle aussi. Ecoute Tony, je sais que je suis peut-être la dernière à qui tu veux parler, mais j'ai remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas. Déjà à la fête pour notre victoire sur Ultron. Je veux dire, toi ? Louper une occasion de te saouler ? Et maintenant tu préfères rester ici plutôt que partir dans l'espace... Quelque chose ne va pas , fit-elle avec douceur.

\- Pepper et moi, ce n'est pas ça en ce moment, avoua-t-il, sachant que cela ne servait à rien de mentir à la soigneuse.

Devant la mine stupéfaite de la jeune femme, il s'expliqua.

\- Elle a de plus en plus de mal à supporter tout ça. Toutes ces attaques, ces risques que je prends, pour reprendre ces termes, fit-il un peu amer. J'en fais trop. Elle estime que je n'ai pas besoin de faire tout ça, acheva-t-il en ouvrant les bras pour designer tout son atelier, ces armures et l'Iron Legion.

\- Oui, et j'imagine que lui annoncer une virée dans l'espace n'arrangerai pas les choses, convint la blonde.

\- Sauf si vous tenez à retrouver mon cadavre dans un canal, ironisa Tony avec son flegme habituel.

\- Certes... Je comprends. En tout cas, j'espère que les choses vont s'arranger. Pepper est une femme bien.

\- Elle est surtout la seule qui puisse me supporter !

Edana rigola.

\- Ça, je ne dirais rien !

Tony sourit et s'approcha de la jeune femme avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle n'en revint pas, mais une fois la surprise passée, elle l'enlaça en retour.

\- Soit prudente surtout gamine, lui souffla-t-il.

\- Ne t'en fait pas. Je dois vieller sur Steve n'oublie pas, plaisanta-t-elle en s'écartant du milliardaire.

\- Essuie-lui régulièrement le menton, il bave encore parfois.

\- La vieillesse ! Plaisanta-t-elle.

Après un dernier signe de tête, la Olygane sortie de l'atelier et rejoignit son appartement afin d'enfin se préparer.

0o0o0o0

Au même moment, deux personnes entrèrent dans le QG, blancs comme des linges.

\- C'était horrible, souffla Isis encore sous le choc.

\- Effroyable, rajouta Keith sur le même ton.

Il porta distraitement sa main à sa joue. Une grande trace rouge, en forme de main, s'étalait sur sa peau. On ne pouvait pas dire que Lyra avait accueilli la nouvelle avec bonne humeur. Non... les deux amis s'étaient fait clairement incendiés et Keith giflé dans la foulée. Ils étaient donc restés silencieux, encaissant les injures, les cris et également tous les objets que la rouquine avait pu leur balancer à la figure. Puis elle avait finit par se résigner, pleurant à chaud de larmes, les suppliants pour les accompagner. Cela avait bouleversé sa sœur mais elle avait réussi à lui faire entendre raison. Ce n'était pas un endroit pour elle. Sans pouvoir, elle n'était pas en sécurité sur Asgard. Elles s'étaient finalement dit au revoir, tout comme les deux amants...

\- Ca va aller ? Lui demanda Isis, préoccupée pour son beau frère.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que Lyra supportera cela encore longtemps, avoua-t-il difficilement.

Isis fit les gros yeux.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? S'alarma-t-elle.

\- Tu sais ce que je veux dire... ce n'est pas une vie pour elle. Elle ne peut passer la sienne à m'attendre ou trembler pour moi... Elle me l'a déjà fait comprendre, souffla-t-il lasse et triste.

\- Ne dit pas ça, ce n'est qu'une mauvaise passe, on va trouver celui qui s'amuse avec nous et on le vaincra, comme a toujours fait jusqu'à maintenant, tenta de le rassurer la blonde, optimiste.

\- Jusqu'à ce qu'un autre ne tente à son tour de nous détruire...

Isis eu une moue triste en regardant le jeune homme s'éloigner, les épaules basses. Elle soupira, espérant de tout cœur que bientôt, tout cela sera derrière eux et qu'ils en rigoleront. Elle ne savait pas à quel point elle se trompait.

0o0o0o0

\- Qu'est ce qu'on est sensé prendre quand on part sur une autre planète ? Se demanda Isis, faisant face à son énorme dressing.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'avais besoin de rien ! Lui parvint la voix de Thor depuis le salon.

La jeune femme mima un « blablabla » en grimace avant de fouiner dans ses piles de vêtements. Soupirant de frustration, elle se saisit de son téléphone et appela son amie.

Elle attendit et finit par croire qu'elle allait devoir laisser un message ou aller frapper à sa porte, mais finalement, elle l'entendit décrocher, et elle remarqua son ton essoufflé.

\- Ana ?

\- Oui ? Souffla-t-elle.

\- Ne me dit pas que tu es allée courir ? La disputa l'infirmière. Non parce que je te rappel qu'on part dans vingt minutes !

\- Mais non ! J'étais sous la douche, j'ai courue pour te répondre et j'ai glissé, répondit-elle, se massant la fesse sur laquelle elle était tombée. Bon tu m'expliques ce qu'il se passe ?! Bougonna-t-elle tandis qu'elle voyait Steve se tordre de rire à l'autre bout de la pièce

\- Tu prends quoi comme fringues ?

Edana leva les yeux aux ciel exaspérée.

\- Non mais t'es sérieuse ?! Je me suis cassée la gueule parce que tu ne sais pas quoi prendre comme habits ? S'exclama-t-elle.

Cela en fut trop pour Steve et son rire atteint les oreilles de sa disciple qui se saisit du coussin avant de lui balancer dessus.

Cela ne l'empêcha pas de se moquer d'elle : en serviette, les cheveux trempés et se massant la fesse, sa coéquipière était à mourir de rire. N'attendant pas de réponse, elle raccrocha au nez d'Isis, avant de faire un doigt au soldat.

La blonde haussa les épaules, pas plus atteinte que cela et continua la contemplation de son armoire, mains sur les hanches.

\- T'es butée comme un cochon, entendit-elle dire dans son dos.

\- Ouep !

Thor sourit avant de repartir au salon enfiler sa tenue Asgardienne.

0o0o0o0

\- Surtout tu ne prends aucun risque, dit Lyra, les larmes aux yeux avant de serrer Keith dans ses bras.

Il lui rendit son étreinte en la rassurant.

Un peu plus loin, Natasha remettait en place le col de chemise de Caleb qui rouspéta.

\- Arrête d'être nerveux, lui fit-elle gentiment.

\- Je ne suis pas nerveux, démentit-il, avant de se passer sa main dans ses cheveux de jais.

La russe sourit. Il avait ce tique quand quelque chose le contrariait et là, c'était le fait de passer par un portail pluri-dimensionels qui avait tendance à l'angoisser. Non mais sérieusement, un pont multicolore, il y avait que drogué à l'héroïne qu'on pouvait être serein en entendant ça !

\- Tu ne crois pas que j'aurais du prendre au moins un sac à dos ? Gémit Isis en observant son tout petit sac contenant le minimum vital car elle n'avait pu s'en empêcher.

\- Isis tu me fatigues, soupira Edana.

Isis angoissait parce qu'elle n'avait rien prit, sur ordre de Thor car soit disant « cela ne servait à rien »

\- Oh mon dieu j'aurais du prendre du papier toilette ! S'alarma-t-elle ce qui fit de nouveau lever les yeux au ciel de la jeune Olygane.

\- Isis, ce ne sont pas des arriérés sur cette planète !

\- Oui mais quand même, gémit-elle. Tu te rend compte... partir sans bagage...

\- Ça va respire, si Thor t'a dit que ce n'était pas nécessaire c'est que ça doit être le cas, tenta de la rassurer Edana.

Pas convaincue, Isis continua de se lamenter sur tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas prit et son amie prit sur elle, l'écoutant et la rassurant même si elle avait clairement envie de lui bâillonner la bouche.

À quelques mètres, Thor discutait avec Steve.

\- Comment cela va se passer là-haut ?

\- Heimdal doit déjà être au courant que nous arrivons et j'imagine qu'il aura prévenu mon père.

\- Heimdal ? Interrogea le soldat.

\- Oui, c'est lui qui ouvre le Bifrost, mais ne t'en fait pas mon ami, j'ai tout sous contrôle.

\- Et en ce qui nous concerne ? Des conseils à nous donner ?

\- J'expliquerais tout le moment venu.

Sur ces paroles, il tapota l'épaule de Rogers avant de s'avancer au milieu de ses compagnons qui se disaient au revoir. Tony était là, avec Pepper et il est vrai qu'Edana nota une certaine distance entre eux. Elle aperçut Natasha s'approcher de Tony.

\- Romanoff, salua-t-il.

\- Je comptes sur toi pour chercher Bruce, dit-elle sans préambule.

\- Nous sommes sur le coup, on va faire de notre mieux. Vous, trouvez qui cherche à nous chercher des noises.

Elle hocha la tête avant de lui faire un sourire auquel le milliardaire répondit. Apres tout, ils étaient tous équipiers et d'une certaines manière, tous tenaient les uns aux autres.

\- Soit prudente.

Elle se détourna d'eux et retourna se poster près de Caleb.

Vision aussi était ici, en retrait, observant la scène. Edana vit soudain sa « belle sœur » Lyra s'approcher d'elle et cette dernière la serra dans ses bras.

\- Veille bien sur ton frère et ma sœur d'accord ? Lui souffla-t-elle avec une voix tremblante d'émotion. Je n'ai plus qu'eux.

\- Ne t'en fait pas. Nous sommes bien entourés.

Elle ne mentit pas en disant cela. En voyant Thor s'avancer vers eux avec assurance, marteau en main, elle sut qu'il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour que rien ne leur arrive.

\- Bien mes amis. C'est le moment, fit-il de sa voix grave et posée. Lorsque le Bifrost s'abattra sur nous, ne faites pas de mouvement brusque. Restez à votre place et surtout ne touchez à rien. Le voyage sera rapide ne vous en faite pas.

\- Et si on vomit ? Plaisanta Keith pour détendre l'atmosphère et montrer à Lyra que tout allait bien aller.

\- Et bien... Ne vomissez pas, répondit Thor avec humour. Rapprochez-vous de moi.

Ceux qui allaient faire parti de ce voyage s'exécutèrent, laissant ainsi Tony, Pepper, Lyra et Vision.

Isis s'approcha de son mentor, posant sa petit main sur son avant bras gauche. Natasha donna sa main à Caleb et à Keith pendant qu'Edana tenait le bras de son mentor. Tous étaient autour du dieu et observait ceux qu'ils laissaient sur place avec émotion et appréhension.

\- J'ai le vertige, souffla Edana à Steve, la boule au ventre.

\- Ça va aller, accroche toi bien à moi.

Elle resserra sa prise sur lui et lorsque Thor estima que tout le monde était prêt, il leva son marteau.

\- Heimdal ! Ouvre-nous le Bifrost !

Il y eu un quart de seconde où rien ne se produisit puis soudain un bourdonnement sonore les envahit et une lumière aux reflets multicolore les enveloppa, faisant reculer ceux à l'extérieur de ce cercle. Tony, Pepper et Vision ne virent bientôt plus leurs amis, et soudain la lumière disparut, ne laissant qu'un cercle parfait au sol, composé d'arabesques, seul trace du phénomène venant de se produire.

La réalité les frappa, leur amis venaient de partir pour une autre planète.

Pendant ce temps à l'intérieur du Bifrost, les Avengers admiraient ce qui les entouraient. Ils avaient l'impression d'être dans un tunnel de verre aux divers reflets : du vert, du bleu, du violet... Cela en était presque étourdissant. Caleb regarda à ses pieds pour constater qu'il n'y avait rien en dessous si ce n'est ce tunnel qui semblait sans fin, tant au dessus d'eux qu'en dessous. Ils pouvaient vaguement avoir une idée de la vitesse à laquelle ils allaient et Edana préféra ne pas y penser au risque de vomir.

Isis s'émerveillait et un sourire d'enfant prenait place sur ses lèvres. Puis, tout cessa et ils sentirent de nouveau un sol palpable sous leur pieds. Ils étaient arrivés.

Thor s'avança, leur ouvrant la voix et les amis pénétrèrent enfin sur Asgard. Leur souffle se bloqua dans leurs poitrines lorsqu'ils prirent conscience de ce qui les entourait. Tout était fait d'or, du sol au plafond. Ils se trouvaient dans une pièce circulaire avec en son centre une estrade. Un homme de grande taille s'y trouvait, droit comme un I. Sa tenue était faite de metal doré qui faisant ressortir sa peau noir. Elle laissait ses bras nus, puissants, tenir une immense épée qui devait peser le poids du diable. Cette dernier était enfoncée à moitié dans le sol, servant de clé géante pour contrôler le pont de lumière.

\- Mon Prince.

Sa voix puissante surpris le groupe qui mit un instant à comprendre que le « Prince » était en fait Thor. Cela fit bizarre à Edana de se dire que cet homme, était réellement le Prince de ce monde, l'héritier légitime.

\- Heimdal mon ami !

Thor s'avança vers lui et gravit les quelques petites marches menant au gardien d'Asgard. À la surprise général, ils se donnèrent une accolade.

\- Cela fait bien longtemps, dit le noir.

\- Trop longtemps. Heimdal, laisse-moi te présenter mes coéquipiers et amis.

Sur la réserve, les concernés firent des petits signes de tête polis.

Le dieu fit les présentations de chacun, même si Heimdal savait déjà qui était qui. Après tout, il voyait tout. Edana l'observa, détaillant son visage et fut surprise de le couleur ambré de ses yeux.

\- Votre père vous attends, ainsi que votre frère.

Thor fronça les sourcils, et la réaction de Steve ne se fit pas prier.

\- Ton frère ?! Tu m'as dit qu'il était enfermé suite aux événements de New York !

Le dieu se racla la gorge un peu mal à l'aise.

\- Nous discuterons de tout ça dans mes appartements.

Steve inspira, visiblement contrarié et sa disciple l'interrogea du regard. Il la rassura d'un signe de tête avant de passer sa main dans son dos pour la faire avancer.

Le groupe traversa l'open space rond et lorsqu'ils en sortirent par la grande ouverture, ils se demandèrent pendant un instant si le malin ne les avait pas ensorcelés. Leurs pieds se trouvaient sur un immense pont multicolore, semblable au Bifrost. Les couleurs semblaient bouger, lui donnant une allure irréel.

Edana regarda au loin et elle souffla subjuguée :

\- Oh mon dieu...

Thor s'approcha d'elle avec un sourire fière.

\- Bienvenu chez moi Mademoiselle Olygane.

Elle continua d'admirer le paysage pendant qu'Isis trépignait d'excitation. Steve la voyant faire fronça les sourcils, inquiet que le pont ne lâche sous les vibrations que créaient ses sauts de cabris.

Les Avengers avait Asgard sous les yeux. Au loin, la terre ferme était verdoyante. Des montagnes se dressaient ça et là, entourant le royaume. Le palais se hissait de toute sa hauteur au milieu de tout cet ensemble, scintillant de mille feu. Il était entièrement fait d'or et d'argent et sa forme s'élevait au fur et à mesure vers le ciel, comme voulant le toucher.

\- Suivez-moi, intima le Prince d'Asgard, leur ouvrant la voie.

Le groupe marcha prudemment sur le pont. Des touches de couleurs dansaient à chaque pas qu'ils faisaient et Natasha agrippa le bras de Caleb perturbée. Il ne dit rien mais sourit et passa son bras sur sa taille pour la soutenir.

Isis marchait auprès de son mentor, tout sourire, avant de jeter un coup d'oeil derrière elle pour voir les impressions de son amie. La jeune femme regardait tout autour d'elle, notamment la mer sous le pont qui s'agitait. Quand elle releva la tête, elle croisa son regard bleu et elles se sourirent, aux anges et émerveillées.

Il leur fallut un peu de temps pour traverser l'entièreté du pont. Une fois fait, ils admirèrent de nouveau la ville qui s'entendait devant eux. Cette dernière alliait rusticité du Moyen Age et technologie. Les rues étaient pavées et des marchands bordaient les quais, vendant épices, produits traditionnels, produits de beauté, bijoux... Les enfants se pressaient, jouant avec des cercles de bois. Isis admirait la qualité des habits de la population. Les étoffes étaient fluides, colorés et dorés. D'immenses bâtiments complexes se dressaient au loin, près du palais. Le petit groupe se fit remarquer et les gens les détaillèrent, surpris par les tenues des terriens. Lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent de la présence du Dieu, la population s'inclina sur son passage de manière respectueuse et il leur sourit chaleureusement. Cet homme aimait son peuple.

Ils n'avaient pas assez d'une pair d'yeux pour tout voir, mais Edana tentait d'emmagasiner un maximum de choses, sa tête tournant dans tous les sens. Jamais elle n'avait vu des arbres aussi beaux. En effet, ils arrivèrent bientôt sur une grande place au sol blanc immaculé. Tout autour, de grands arbres aux tronc tortueux se dressaient, bordant le lieux. Leur branches étaient longues et formaient des arabesques, tandis que leur grandes feuilles effilées dansaient sous la brise que ramenait la marée.

Une immense double porte en or, et en metal se dressa devant eux. Les portes du palais royal. Deux gardes étaient en poste et lorsqu'ils virent leur Prince, ils s'inclinèrent en lui ouvrant le passage ainsi qu'à ses compagnons. Ils pénétrèrent dans ce qu'ils devinèrent être la salle du trône, en vu des imposantes colonnes, disposées à distance égale, jusqu'au bout de la pièce. Natasha déglutit en prenant conscience de la taille du siège royal, mais surtout de l'homme assis dessus.

Isis, aux cotés de son mentor, releva la tête, prenant une attitude digne face au Père de toutes choses. Elle ne voulait pas perdre la face et être une honte pour Thor, même si elle devait avouer être impressionnée.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au pied du trône et Keith fut le premier à mettre un genou à terre. Les autres firent de même, heureux que l'un d'entre eux y ai pensé.

\- Mon fils de retour sur Asgard, retentit la voix d'Odin. J'aurais pu croire que tu avais définitivement élu domicile sur Midgard.

Cette phrase sonnait un peu comme un reproche et cela n'échappa pas aux terriens qui se demandèrent comment leur présence était perçue par le roi. En revanche, la jeune Olygane releva la tête, quelque peu en colère que cela soit reproché à Thor. Elle prit soudain conscience du visage d'Odin et la première chose qui l'a frappa se fut son œil, ou du moins le manque d'un de ses yeux.

« Comme dans les Légendes » pensa-t-elle, avant de se rendre compte que tout ceci n'était plus des Légendes, mais la vérité. La réalité. Une réalité dont elle faisait partie. Elle croisa le regard froid du roi et elle fut pétrifiée par son iris bleu. Contrairement à Thor, la couleur de cette dernière était glaciale, presque grise métallique. Elle maintint son regard et cela intrigua Odin qui finit par porter de nouveau son attention sur son fils qui sourit.

\- Vous savez bien que ce royaume compte énormément pour moi Père.

\- Je le sais, concéda Odin. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence ici mon fils ? Et surtout, que vienne faire ces Midgardiens ici ?

Voilà, ils y étaient. Question fatidique.

\- Nous avons toutes les raisons de croire que la Terre est en danger. Mais pas qu'elle. Les neufs royaumes courent peut-être le même risque et j'ai jugé bon d'amener ces gens ici avec moi pour m'aider dans ma quête, déclara Thor sans perdre une seule seconde la face, face au regard de son géniteur.

Isis l'admira. Il pouvait faire preuve d'un sang froid extreme.

\- Ils sont les meilleurs protecteurs de leur planète, continua-t-il, et mes amis.

Sur ces paroles, il se tourna vers sa partenaire et les autres avec un petit sourire fière.

\- Je vous présente donc Isis, ma coéquipière. J'ai été chargé de son apprentissage lorsqu'elle a rejoint les Avengers.

\- Les Avengers ? Demanda Odin, néanmoins respectueux envers la nouvelle vie de son enfant.

\- Un groupe de personnes chargés de faire régner la paix sur Terre Votre Majesté, déclara Isis prenant son courage à deux mains.

\- Mmm je vois, fit-il. Vous tous, relevez-vous que je puisse voir vos visages lorsque mon fils vous présente.

Le groupe s'exécuta, relevant quelque peu le menton.

\- Isis donc... souffla le roi en dévisageant la jeune femme. Très bien, ensuite ?

Thor se tourna donc vers les autres, tendant un bras pour designer Natasha. Les femmes d'abord. Gentleman jusqu'au bout.

\- Voici Natasha Romanoff, une des femmes les plus habile au combat.

La russe inclina la tête en guise de respect.

Thor tourna enfin son regard vers Edana qui inspira, avant de regarder de nouveau Odin sans ciller.

\- Et voici Edana Olygane. Une jeune femme...

\- Entêter n'est-ce pas ? Coupa le vieille homme, amusé devant le regard de braise de la blonde.

Thor eu un petit rire discret, ne pouvant nier ce point là. Il détacha son regard d'elle avant de présenter les hommes.

\- Voici Keith, et Caleb, les frères ainés d'Edana.

Les deux frères hochèrent la tête, les mains dans le dos, la posture droite.

Odin les salua du même signe en retour.

\- Et enfin, Steve Rogers. Plus connu sous le nom de Captain America sur Terre, il est le mentor d'Edana.

Odin l'inspecta et jugea de suite que cet homme avait du courage et une grandeur d'âme supérieur à la moyenne. Il le sentait et il le respecta pour cela.

\- Bien. Etant donné les circonstances, j'accepte votre présence. Considérez cela comme un privilège. Ce palais est le votre, à condition que vous le respectiez. Thor vous fera visiter et vous attribuera vos quartiers. Bon courage de votre quête. Thor ? Appela-t-il, portant de nouveau son attention sur son fils ainé. Si d'aventure tu aurais besoin de mon aide, fais-le moi savoir.

\- Je vous remercie père.

Ils se saluèrent et Thor contourna le trône, faisant passer le groupe par une porte adjacente menant aux couloirs du palais.

Tout le petit groupe poussa des soupirs discrets.

\- Ce n'était pas si dur en fait, sourit Caleb.

Sa sœur lui donna un coup d'épaule amusée.

\- Tu as eu peur hein ? Le taquina Natasha.

Edana s'éloigna pour les laisser se chamailler comme des enfants. C'était d'ailleurs assez surprenant de voir comme Natasha avait changé au contact du jeune homme. Elle était beaucoup plus ouverte. Cela faisait plaisir à voir.

Le palais transpirait le luxe. Tout était doré, et brillant. Isis était au paradis. Ils arrivèrent sur une coursive qui longeait la cour intérieur du palais et les jardins luxuriant. Des oiseaux mouches voltigeaient autour des fleurs et Edana se stoppa, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être en admiration devant la faune et la végétation d'ici. Elle allait vraiment devoir explorer cette planète. Elle se ressaisit et trottina pour rattraper son mentor.

\- Voilà, cette aile vous appartient, déclara Thor en poussant une grande porte double de bois, faite d'ornements complexes. Il y a plusieurs chambres, je vous laisse le plaisir de les choisir. La mienne se trouve au bout de ce couloir. Je vais vous envoyer des servantes qui s'occuperons de vous. Vous pourrez leur demander ce que vous voulez. Je vous retrouve dans quelques heures, j'ai des affaires à régler.

\- Rien de grave ? S'inquiéta de suite Isis.

\- Non, ne t'en fait pas, la rassura-t-il avec un sourire, lui serrant le haut de l'épaule affectueusement.

Il regarda le groupe.

\- Si je peux vous donner un conseil, n'hésitez pas à aller vous baigner au lagon. Demandez aux servantes, elles vous indiquerons le chemin.

Les terriens acquiescèrent et le regardèrent s'éloigner, sa cape rouge voltigeant derrière lui.

\- Bon... fit Steve.

Il n'eut pas finit sa phrase que tout le monde partait avec des grands sourire ouvrir les portes à leurs dispositions pour trouver la meilleure chambre. Isis et Edana firent en sorte d'avoir une pièce voisine. En face de la chambre d'Edana, son frère Caleb élu domicile, avec celle de Natasha à sa gauche et celle de Keith à sa droite. Il ne restait donc que la porte à gauche de celle d'Edana. Steve s'y rendit. Lorsqu'il y pénétra, il cru pendant un instant avoir une hallucination. Elle était immense, entièrement faite d'un bois clair. Des grandes ouvertures en forme d'arcades laissaient la lumière inonder le lit à baldaquin qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. Il s'avança, levant les yeux et sourit en voyant les peintures au plafond. Des scène paillardes représentaient la vie sur Asgard : fêtes, traditions, mariages. Tout était splendide, du sol au plafond.

Des petits coups sur la porte le firent sursauter et quand il se retourna, il fit face à une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs bouclés, relevés en un demi chignon. Elle portait une toge blanche vaporeuse et des bracelets noirs en cuir aux poignets.

\- Bonjour. Notre seigneur m'envoi pour vous habiller, fit-elle poliment avec un sourire doux.

Steve fut un peu surpris mais finit par se réveiller et hocha la tête avant de la suivre.

Les autres avaient eux aussi été réquisitionnés pour être habillés de manière plus conventionnel. Exprimant leur souhait d'aller se baigner au lagon, les tenues furent classiques et pratiques, mais les jeunes femme s'étonnèrent de la matière fluide et extrêmement agréable au toucher de leurs robes. Les hommes avaient été vêtu de pantalons de toiles et de chemises en flanelles.

0o0o0o0

\- Père ? Puis-je vous parler ?

\- Bien sur, approche mon garçon.

Thor s'exécuta, se plaçant aux cotés de son géniteur.

Ils se trouvaient sur un des balcons qui dominait une partie du château. Il donnait une vue imprenable sur les jardins, mais aussi sur les plages du lagon juste sous eux. Cette partie du château avait presque les pieds dans la mer et la plage de sable blanc formait un demi-cercle. Elle étaient entourée de part et d'autres de roches contre lesquels l'écume venait se briser.

\- Père, en arrivant Heimdal m'a dit que Loki m'attendait. Où se trouve-t-il ?

\- Surement dans ses appartements, répondit Odin, sa voix devenant plus froide dès qu'il s'agissait du dieu de la Malice.

\- Comment se comporte-t-il depuis mon départ ?

\- Etonnement bien, mais connaissant ton frère cela ne peut être que mauvais signe.

\- Ne soyez pas aussi dur, il...

\- Restera toujours Loki, coupa le roi. On ne peut lui faire confiance et je te rappel que si j'ai j'accepté qu'il ère dans ce château c'est uniquement parce que tu l'as demandé en guise de remerciement pour t'avoir aidé avec l'Ether. Entre autre, gronda-t-il.

Thor se tut, comprenant le point de vue de son père.

\- En parlant de cela, où est donc cette humaine ? Jane si je me rappel bien, reprit Odin.

Le dieu de la foudre baissa le regard un instant avant de regarder au loin.

\- Jane et moi c'est fini, déclara-t-il.

Son père tourna son seul œil vers son fils.

\- J'ai toujours su que ce n'était pas cette femme qu'il te fallait.

\- Père ne commencez pas, fit froidement Thor, fatigué des discours de son père sur l'incompatibilité entre Asgardien et humain.

\- Ne réagis pas ainsi. Tu le savais tout aussi bien que moi.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle était humaine ? Tonna Thor.

Contre toute attente Odin eu un petit rire.

\- Mon fils, même avec deux yeux tu es aveugle.

Le concerné fronça les sourcils, perdu.

\- La race n'est pas la barrière. Cette femme ne t'était pas destinée et ne te correspondait pas. Tu as besoin de quelqu'un de plus fort.

\- Comment ça ?

Odin regarda en contre-bas. Le groupe d'humains venaient d'arriver sur la plage et posaient leurs vêtements rapidement, les premiers sautant dans l'eau turquoise, s'aspergeant. Edana sur la berge discutait avec Steve tout en observant ses frères, Natasha et Isis s'en donner à cœur joie.

Thor baissa aussi le regard et sans pouvoir s'en empêcher eut un sourire protecteur quand il vit la jeune femme blonde exploser de rire à une phrase du soldat. Cela n'échappa pas à Odin.

\- Qui sont-ils ? Demanda-t-il.

Son fils, sans quitter des yeux ses amis lui expliqua donc.

\- Lors de l'attaque de New York provoqué par Loki Edana, Keith, Caleb et Isis ont été repérés par les cameras de sécurité de la ville. Ils possèdent des pouvoirs. On ne sait pas pourquoi eux et pas les autres humains. Ils ont été convoqués puis intégrés aux Avengers, chacun disposant d'un mentor. La suite vous la connaissez : j'ai pris Isis sous mon aile, Steve Edana et Natasha les deux frères.

\- Et leur pouvoirs ? Que sont-ils ? Fit Odin curieux.

\- Isis possède de nombreuses capacités psychiques. Elle est remarquable. Elle est capable de voler, de projeter des boucliers d'énergie, de se téléporter elle ou des objets par sa seule volonté.

Odin sembla impressionné. Ce qui n'était pas chose aisée à faire.

\- Et les autres ?

\- Caleb possède un don quelque peu semblable au mien. Il maitrise l'électricité. Il peut la créer et la renvoyer ou tout simplement se servir de celle déjà présente autour de lui dans les machines. Lui et son frère sont aussi doués en combat c'est pourquoi Natasha les a formé. Pour Keith, il peut geler tout ce qui qui lui tombe sous la main.

\- Impressionnant... et tu dis qu'ils ne savent pas d'où leur vienne leur capacité ?

\- Non, ils les auraient toujours eu sans jamais avoir appris à les maitriser.

Odin hocha la tête et regarda Edana qui se faisait emmener de force dans l'eau par son mentor, sous les encouragements des autres.

\- Et elle ?

Thor sourit de nouveau.

\- Elle a un tempérament de feu, releva le roi. Cela se sent dans sa façon d'être et dans ses yeux.

Son fils le regarda, surpris que son père ai cerné le caractère de son amie alors qu'elle n'avait pas ouvert la bouche une seule fois.

\- Hey bien je peux dire que cela est presque normal étant donné ses capacités.

L'homme au cheveux blanc attendit donc d'en savoir plus.

\- Elle maitrise le feu, lâcha Thor. De la simple étincelle, au brasier incandescent. Elle l'allie à des boucliers d'énergie et à une maitrise parfaite du combat grâce à Rogers. Elle a aussi des aptitudes de télékinésie.

\- Le feu dis-tu ? Fit Odin avec un froncement de sourcils.

Thor hocha la tête, la regardant de nouveau avec des yeux doux alors qu'elle sortait de l'eau. Odin regarda attentivement son fils. Jamais il ne l'avait vu regarder quelqu'un ainsi. Même Jane n'avait jamais eu droit à ce regard.

Il ne fit cependant aucune réflexion car il sentait clairement que son fils ne l'accepterai pas.

\- J'organise un banquet pour ton retour, annonça-t-il à la place.

\- Il ne fallait pas Père.

\- Baliverne. Tu devrais retourner voir tes amis, suggéra-t-il.

Thor hocha la tête, le remerciant avant de s'en aller. Il eu pendant un instant envie d'aller voir son frère mais il finit par se raviser, se disant qu'il le verrait surement au banquet, et il devait avouer qu'il avait envie de connaître l'impression d'Isis et d'Edana. Il erra dans les immenses couloirs avant de finalement arriver à l'entrée de la plage. Ses chaussures de cuir s'enfoncèrent un peu dans le sable à chaque pas qu'il prenait. Isis était assise dans le sable, observant ses amis qui se baignaient.

\- Partenaire ! Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda-t-il avec affection, lui tendant sa main pour la relever.

\- Tout est tellement beau ici ! J'ai l'impression de rêver !

\- Heureux que cela te plaise.

La jeune femme le détailla de haut en bas en haussant un sourcil.

\- Tu ne vas pas te baigner comme ça j'espère ?

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire fasse à la mine outrée de sa disciple.

\- Non, je suis venu pour vous avertir qu'un banquet à lieu ce soir. Il vous faut vous préparer, dit-il de sa voix grave.

La blonde tapa dans ses mains comme une enfant avant de rapidement se diriger vers le bord de mer pour héler ses amis. Elle leur fit des grands gestes, leur demandant de revenir sur la plage. Le petit groupe nagea donc vers la berge.

\- Banquet au château ce soir ! Expliqua Isis. On doit aller se préparer, ordonna-t-elle aux autres.

\- Cela fait même pas trois heures que nous sommes là et elle parle comme si elle avait toujours vécue ici, bougonna Edana gentiment.

\- Tu oublis qui est son mentor, répliqua Steve avec une moue amusée.

La jeune Olygane regarda Thor, l'admirant dans sa tenue de combat.

\- Comment pourrais-je ? Souffla-t-elle avec plus de douceur qu'elle ne le voulait.

Steve eu alors envie de se confier à son amie a propos d'Isis et lui. Il ne savait quoi penser et la jeune femme blonde faisait tout pour éviter de croiser son regard. Il était perdu quant à l'attitude qu'il devait opter et il avait réellement besoin d'aide. Il allait pour ouvrir la bouche, mais il se ravisa quand la concernée arriva, prenant le bras d'Edana pour la faire avancer plus vite.

Chacun regagna ses appartements, où les attendait déjà leur « servantes » attitrées, qui s'empressèrent de les préparer. Elles avaient préparé un bain dans les baignoires présentes dans les chambres, et de la vapeur s'en dégageait.

\- Euuu, fit Keith en observant tour à tour la baignoire, puis sa servante rousse.

\- Vous préférez que je sorte ? Demanda-t-elle poliment, néanmoins surprise car d'habitude, les servantes restaient lors des bains.

\- Si cela ne vous ennui pas, fit-il un peu gêné.

La jolie rousse hocha la tête avant de respectueusement sortir. Elle fut surprise de retrouver ses con-soeurs, également sur le palier des autres.

\- Etrange ces humains, fit Erika, la suivante de Natasha.

0o0o0o0

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle purent regagner les chambres des invités afin de continuer de les préparer pour la soirée. Pendant le bain, elles étaient allées chercher les étoffes et costumes qu'avait fait monter Odin pour ses invités.

Les heures défilèrent et bientôt, le son d'une cloche résonna, annonçant le début des festivités pour le retour de leur Prince. Les servantes sourirent devant les nouvelles personnes qu'elles avaient en face d'elles. Les terriens étaient devenus des Asgardiens. Elles avaient fait un travail remarquable. Lorsqu'ils s'admirèrent enfin dans leur miroir, tous furent stupéfait, se reconnaissant à peine. Les femmes du groupe s'émerveillèrent de nouveau de leur tenues se demandant pourquoi sur terre ils ne possédaient pas cela. Prenant une inspiration et remerciant celles qui les avait métamorphosées, elles sortirent, retrouvant les autres sur le palier.

\- Oh mon dieu, firent Natasha, Isis et Edana en concert, s'apercevant.

Elles s'observèrent en souriant, touchant les étoffes de chacune, continuant de se complimenter.

\- Vos amis sont déjà descendus, intervint la préparatrice de Caleb. Nous allons vous conduire à la salle de reception, veuillez nous suivre.

Sans broncher, elles leur emboîtèrent le pas, la boule au ventre, appréhendant de rencontrer le peuple d'Asgard. Au bout de plusieurs couloirs, elle perçurent de la musique et un brouhaha de discussions. Les deux blondes se prirent par le bras pour affronter ce moment ensemble, et Edana tendit son autre à Natasha qui s'en saisit.

_**Ecouter : **_ watch?v=g-jGHbkM8e4_** (Fanrasy Celtic Music-Spirit of the Wild)**_

De loin, Edana distingua la mélodie provoquée par des flûtes, des harpes mais aussi des tambours et d'autres percussions. Elle qui avait toujours adoré la musique celtique... elle était conquise.

-Tu es splendide, dit elle enfin à son amie en la regardant avec un sourire presque émue.

Isis lui rendit l'observant aussi.

\- Je dirais que _nous_ sommes magnifique.

Edana hocha la tête. Elles se stoppèrent devant une porte de bois où un garde en armure d'or les salua.

Elles se jetèrent un dernier regard, puis il ouvrit les portes et elles pénétrèrent dans la salle de réception.

0o0o0o0

-Merci, fit Caleb lorsque le gardien en armure doré leur ouvrit les portes de la réception.

Il se stoppa prenant connaissance de la foule qui s'y trouvait mais surtout l'ambiance qui se dégageait du lieu de réception. Il eu l'impression d'être dans un de ces films retraçant l'histoire des dieux vikings. Toutes les femmes portaient des robes longues, vaporeuse et les hommes étaient vêtus de costumes de cérémonies comportant néanmoins toujours un plastron plus ou moins travaillés pour les protéger en cas d'attaque imprévue. De grosses tables en chêne massifs étaient disposées contre les murs et on pouvait y retrouver tout ce qu'il était possible d'imaginer : des grappes de raisins, des sangliers, des gratins, des légumes, et surtout, des carafes d'argent remplies à ras bord des vins les plus goûtu du royaume ou de cervoise. Tout était en abondance. Jamais ils n'avaient vu ça de leur vie. La salle donnait sur les balcons extérieurs et pour y accéder il fallait passer sous d'immenses voûtes en pierres.

Ils descendirent les quelques marches pour se perdre parmi la foule. Vêtu comme des Asgardiens, ils n'attirèrent pas trop l'attention. En observant plus amplement ce qui les entourait, ils virent le groupe de musicien sur une estrade à gauche puis, prêt des arches de pierre, trois fauteuils qui dominaient la salle. Les trônes de la famille royal : le plus grand au centre, entouré de deux moins imposants. Ils reconnurent Thor qui se leva en les apercevant. Steve, Caleb et Keith le rejoignirent et montèrent sur la première marche de l'estrade, attendant qu'il leur disent de venir.

\- Mes amis !

Il donna une tape sur l'épaule de Steve avant de l'observer tout sourire.

\- Les tenues d'Asgard vous vont bien ! Fit-il enjoué, vous avez fière allure !

Les trois le remercièrent avant de monter sur l'estrade à sa suite.

\- Où est ton frère ? Demanda froidement Steve en ayant compris que le troisième trônes était pour lui.

Thor perdit de son entrain.

\- Il ne devrait pas tarder.

\- Il faudra que tu m'explique pourquoi il ne croupit pas dans une cellule.

\- Je me demande bien aussi, intervint la voix d'Odin.

Steve s'inclina respectueusement comme les deux frères.

\- Pardonnez moi si je vous ai offensé majesté mais Loki n'est pas ce que l'on peut qualifié « d'apprécié » sur terre.

\- Vous ne m'avez pas offensé. Votre rancœur est légitime. Mais mon fils Thor a estimé qu'il avait droit à une autre chance ici, fit-il visiblement en désaccord.

Steve hocha la tête avant de se retirer, reprenant place près du dieu qui observait son peuple avec bienveillance.

\- Où sont Isis et Edana ? Demanda-t-il en tourna ses yeux bleus azur vers ceux du soldat.

\- Elles ne devraient pas tarder, elles finissaient de se préparer.

A peine avait-il finit sa phrase qu'ils virent la porte de la salle s'ouvrir, laissant passer les deux jeunes femmes qui se tenaient le bras, observant les gens qui se présentaient devant elles, cherchant leur amis des yeux. Les hommes en restèrent bouche bée. Elles étaient magnifiques. Méconnaissables. Ils les virent scanner la pièce du regard avant de finalement accrocher leurs iris. Elles sourirent un peu gênées, et les deux hommes subjugués ne purent qu'esquisser un léger sourire en réponse, les regardant descendre les quelques marches avant de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à eux. Caleb n'en menait pas large non plus face à la Russe qui les précédait. Jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi apprêtée.

Les trois jeunes femmes arrivèrent enfin au pied de l'estrade royale. Elle inclinèrent la tête en guise de respect face à Odin qui leur fit signe de se redresser.

Isis croisa le regard de Steve. Ce dernier détailla la blonde. Sa robe d'un violet profond faisait ressortir sa peau de marbre. Le tissu soyeux et léger habillait ses épaules fines, dégageant ses clavicules. Le décolleté plongeait jusqu'au sternum, ne cachant que sa poitrine, laissant la peau de son ventre apparente jusqu'au nombril. Des petites barrettes métallique cylindriques reliées les unes aux autres formaient un quadrillage complexe, permettant de rattacher le tissus composant le haut de la tenue, à la longue jupe qui touchait le sol en mouvements fluides dès qu'elle se déplaçait. Les poignets fins de la blonde étaient ornés de bracelets de cuir noirs. Il revint à son visage, délicatement maquillé. Ses paupières dorées rappelaient le metal de la robe et ses longs cils noirs faisaient ressortir le bleu intense de ses iris. Ses cheveux blonds étaient ornés d'une demi couronne de fleurs qui permettait de les tenir attachés. Quelques mèches bouclée dépassaient retombant sur sa nuque délicate. La robe offrait une vue imprenable sur sa chute de rein puisqu'il n'y avait que l'entrelacs de metal permettant le maintient de la robe dans son intégrité.

Il se ressaisit et lui tendit sa main qu'elle prit, tremblant légèrement pour monter les marches, rougissant sous son regard mais surtout en constatant l'allure de l'homme devant elle.

En effet, les trois possédaient des tenues faites de cuir et de tissus épais mais noble. Leur torse étaient protégés par des plastrons de différentes couleurs. Pour Caleb, le noir et le bleu foncé dominaient, tandis que pour Keith, c'était un marron sombre avec des touches d'ocre. Isis ne put s'empêcher de détailler le soldat à son tour. La tenue dessinait sa stature imposante, l'élançant encore plus que d'accoutumé. Elle reconnu que les touches de rouges présente sur la cuirasse mais aussi sur sa cape lui donnait un air plus sombre, qu'elle apprécia sans retenue. Lorsqu'elle croisa ses yeux bleus elle détourna les siens, tentant du mieux qu'elle pouvait de dissimuler sa gêne. Des papillons s'envolèrent dans son bas ventre quand des images de la veille vinrent danser devant ses yeux. Elle repensa à sa langue contre la sienne et surtout à ses grandes mains sur ses fesses. Elle inspira avant de se détourner pour observer de nouveau la salle de réception.

\- Edana, souffla Thor en lui tendant à son tour sa paume puissante pour lui faire gravir les marches.

Elle fit un sourire en coin, flattée de susciter un tel regard chez le dieu. Elle attrapa d'une main le pan de sa robe pour ne pas marcher dessus et elle le rejoignit.

Le vert profond de sa robe luisant à chaque pas qu'elle faisait et il se retrouva fasciné par la couleur doré de la peau de la blonde. En effet, son habit, semblable à celui d'Isis, laissait un décolleté prononcé, mis en valeur par des liens tressés métalliques, plongeant jusqu'à son estomac avant de relier la jupe plissé au haut, par une petite plaque de metal travaillé en forme de croissant de lune. Il plongea ses orbes bleu dans celle vertes foncées de la jeune femme, semblable à la couleur de la robe. Il admira ses longs cheveux blonds qui descendaient le long de ses seins, jusqu'à ses côtes en de douce ondulations. Jamais il ne l'avait vu avec ses cheveux détachés. Et il tomba amoureux de sa chevelure d'or. Les servantes lui en avait relevé une partie en un chignon afin de donner du volume et des pinces en forme de feuilles d'arbre de couleur ocre les tenaient.

Edana observa elle aussi le dieu et eut le souffle coupé. Par dessus sa tenue Asgardienne habituelle, un châle noir ornait ses épaules, replaçant sa cape rouge et faisant ressortir la couleur de ses yeux et de ses cheveux blond mi-long. Elle déglutit avant de se détourner de lui pour faire face à son père.

Les trois jeunes femmes le saluèrent et Natasha tenta de retrouver contenance. Caleb la dévisageait et son regard la mettait presque mal à l'aise, mais dans le bon sens. Elle se retenait juste de craquer et de l'embrasser.

_**A Ecouter : watch?v=nW_s8Z-uE48 (Epic Celtic Music- medieval Anthem)**_

Le rythme de la musique changea, devenant plus entrainant. Des couples se formèrent sur la piste, se mettant à danser de manière traditionnel. Le petit groupe vit s'avancer vers eux trois hommes, qui s'inclinèrent respectueusement devant leur Prince et leur Roi. Le premier s'adressa à Thor, ses yeux faisant la navette entre lui et Edana présente à ses cotés.

\- Mon Prince, pouvons-nous vous demander une faveur ?

Thor sourit.

\- Mais bien-sur, faites, je vous écoute.

\- Pouvons-nous faire danser ces gentes dames ?

Le dieu parut surpris et lorsqu'il vit son sujet regarder avec envie Edana, il sentit une pointe de jalousie l'envahir, mais il prit sur lui et hocha la tête.

\- C'est à elles qu'il faut demander cela, fit-il plus solennellement.

Les deux autres et celui qui avait osé s'adresser au Prince demandèrent donc respectueusement la main des trois terriennes qui acceptèrent avant de se faire entrainer sur la piste, de grand sourires traversant leurs visages d'anges.

\- Je ne sais pas danser ça ! Gémit Isis à Edana qui elle avait l'air tout à fait dans son élément.

\- Laisse-toi aller, lui fit-elle en rigolant alors qu'elle se positionnait en face de l'homme brun qui était son partenaire.

Les couples présents se coordonnèrent levant chacun une main opposée, la posant presque contre celle de leur partenaire, avant de tourner dans un sens, yeux dans les yeux, puis dans l'autre, changeant de main. Les femmes attrapèrent le pan de leur robe, le relevant légèrement sautillant d'un pied à un autre, avant de prendre le bras de leur cavalier, de faire un tour et de changer de bras. Isis finit par comprendre le fonctionnement et se mit à prendre plaisir à danser ainsi. Quant à Edana, elle ne fit pas un seul faux pas. Thor était fasciné. Il la regarda danser parmi les siens comme si elle avait toujours fait cela. Ses longs cheveux ondulés bougeaient au grès de ses mouvements. Il la regarda tournoyer, souriant à son partenaire. Un sourire affectueux prit place sur ses lèvres, pendant que son cœur se gonflait d'un drôle de sentiment à l'égard de la blonde. Ainsi, au milieu des siens, il la trouva encore plus magnifique.

Steve se rapprocha de Thor, gardant un œil sur les trois jeunes femmes, et surtout sur Isis. La voir dans les bras d'un autre le mettait mal à l'aise. Il n'était pas tranquil et pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il commençait à être de mauvaise humeur. Il inspira et tenta de penser à autre chose.

\- Elles ont l'air dans leur élément, constat-t-il.

\- Comment Edana connait-elle nos danses ? S'interrogea le blond.

\- On est passionnés de l'époque médiévale, des légendes celtique et viking depuis notre enfance, intervint Caleb. On a appris ces danses dans des fêtes qui retraçaient ces époques.

Les deux hochèrent la tête, comprenant mieux. Steve eut soudain un petit rire qui lui échappa quand il vit Natasha se faire entrainer par un autre danseur. Cela lui fit plaisir de la voir ainsi. C'était une femme qu'il appréciait. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait eut grande confiance en elle au départ des Avengers, mais depuis qu'ils avaient été forcés de fuir l'ancien SHIELD et de se battre ensemble pour retrouver Bucky, elle était devenue une amie. Il aperçut le regard de Caleb sur elle et se dit que ces deux là avaient vraiment droit au bonheur. Il fallait qu'ils sautent le pas. Il se rembrunit quand il repensa au baiser qu'il avait échangé avec Isis. Il la regarda de nouveau, perdu.

Finalement, la musique ralentit et une autre se fit entendre. Les jeunes femmes revinrent essoufflée, plus heureuse que jamais. Sans attendre, elles saisirent les mains de leurs coéquipiers, les entrainant sur la piste. Ainsi, Edana attrapa la main de Steve, Isis celle de Keith, se doutant que Thor ne pouvait pas trop se permettre ce genre de folie devant son père, et Natasha osa prendre celle de Caleb. Le petit groupe dansa, riant à gorge déployées devant les pas gauches des hommes.

\- Mais non ! Tourne dans l'autre sens !

Steve s'exécuta, regardant ses pieds, tentant de comprendre la chorégraphie. Edana explosa de son rire joyeux s'appuyant sur son mentor qui l'enlaça, riant de lui-même. Ils changèrent de partenaire et Isis se retrouva avec le soldat. Quand ses mains se retrouvèrent sur sa taille, elle le reconnu avant même de voir son visage. Elle releva la tête vers lui. Ils s'observèrent, ne bougeant pas pendant quelques secondes. Leur cœurs battaient fort dans leurs poitrines. Ils se firent soudain bousculés par un couple de danseurs et ils se sourirent finalement, se mettant à danser aussi.

Au bout d'un moment, fatigués, ils se dirigèrent tous vers le buffet se servant à boire et a manger, discutant entre-eux mais aussi avec le peuple d'Asgard curieux, souhaitant en apprendre plus sur la Terre. Isis se resservit une chope de cervoise, la buvant comme du petit lait.

Steve fronça les sourcils avant de poser sa main sur son poignet, lui écartant la chope de sa bouche.

\- Doucement Isis, lui souffla-t-il.

\- Oh tu ne vas pas commencer Rogers !

\- Je ne commence pas ! J'essaie de prendre soin de toi ! S'énerva-t-il.

\- Oui ! En commençant par m'emmerder, s'exclama-t-elle sur le défensive s'éloignant vivement du soldat qui soupira.

Edana en les entendant se disputer se détourna de la conversation de Keith avec une Asgardienne et s'approcha de son mentor, posant sa main sur son bras.

\- Ca va ? Pourquoi vous vous disputiez ? Fit-elle en regardant Isis se plaindre à Thor assis sur son trône sur l'estrade.

\- Je... je ne sais pas comment expliquer ça, dit-il avec difficulté.

\- Oula... souffla Edana. Tu as besoin de me parler d'un truc toi, comprit-elle.

\- Un peu oui, dit-il penaud.

\- Tu veux qu'on sorte ? Demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

Il secoua la tête négativement.

\- Plus tard. Profite de la soirée.

Il lui sourit pour la rassurer. Elle lui tendit son bras avec un sourire mutin et il s'en saisit comprenant qu'elle allait de nouveau le faire danser.

\- Il me fatigue ! S'énerva Isis face à Thor.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Osa-t-il demander.

\- Bah il a fait son Rogers coincé comme d'habitude ! Non mais sérieusement, je ne comprends pas qu'Edana soit aussi proche de lui, elle est son opposée. Il est d'un barbant !

Elle continua de s'agiter et Thor ne se départit pas de son sourire en la regardant. Il attendit simplement qu'elle ai finit sa tirade contre Steve. Cela ne tarda pas et elle sembla fatiguée.

\- Vient, lui intima-t-il.

Il désigna l'accoudoir et elle s'y laissa tomber.

\- Ca va mieux ?

Elle hocha la tête, se rendant compte que sa réaction était totalement disproportionnée.

Elle regarda de nouveau le soldat qu'Edana avait trainé sur la piste, ils firent quelques pas de danse, puis ils revinrent près de la table en chêne, continuant de discuter. Edana vit alors du coin de l'oeil une jeune femme gravir l'estrade. Elle l'observa donc. Grande, de long cheveux brun, des yeux clairs avec de longs cils et une armure féminine. La guerrière, car elle imagina que s'en était une, sourit de toutes ses dents en voyant Thor.

\- Mon Prince ! S'exclama-t-elle.

À la surprise d'Isis, ce dernier se leva, avec la même expression et prit dans ses bras cette grande brune.

\- Sif ! Souffla-t-il gaiment

Elle écarquilla les yeux et instinctivement chercha Edana des yeux, priant pour qu'elle n'ai rien vu. Elle grimaça légèrement. Nope... au vu de l'air froid de son amie, elle avait bien vu. En même temps, les deux Asgardiens étaient toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre, il était donc difficile de les louper. Son regard revint à son amie. Cette dernière n'avait pas bougé et elle les fixait, ses yeux devenu noir. Isis déglutit, mais se ressaisit, son instinct protecteur revenant envers la soigneuse. Elle se leva de son accoudoir, s'approchant de son mentor et de la dénommée Sif. Elle se racla la gorge et prit un air froid et détaché.

\- Je dérange peut-être ?

Thor s'éloigna enfin de la brune, toujours en souriant.

\- Oh Isis, laisse-moi te présenter une de mes plus fidèle amie : Sif. Une des meilleures guerrière de ce royaume.

Sif, totalement obnubilé par son Prince, ne regarda pas un instant la terrienne quand elle répliqua en rigolant :

\- Une des meilleures ? Tu veux dire _la_ meilleure !

\- En tout cas ce n'est pas la modestie qui vous étouffe, marmonna Isis en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Ah...Cela sembla la faire réagir car les femmes aux yeux bleus se regardèrent enfin et Sif, pourtant vaillante se sentit mal à l'aise et comprit qu'elle n'aurait pas du être si familière. Une boule serra son estomac, une supposition apparaissant dans son esprit. Elle se racla la gorge, prenant un pas en arrière, une attitude plus respectueuse.

\- Enchantée... souffla-t-elle, alors vous et Thor vous...

\- Non, claqua l'infirmière qui avait depuis longtemps comprit que cette femme était amoureuse de Thor.

Cela se voyait a des milliers de kilomètres. C'était peut-être une femme très bien, mais si vous lui demandiez, elle ne voyait personne d'autre que son amie aux cotés du Dieu. Thor fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas l'attitude de sa disciple. Mais... il allait vite percuter. En effet le groupe d'amis revint et il croisa le regard glacial d'Edana et il comprit qu'elle l'avait vu dans les bras de Sif. Mais il fut encore plus surpris lorsqu'elle se posta à ses cotes, se collant à son flanc, posant une main possessif sur son torse avant de faire un sourire rempli d'ironie à la brune. En réflexe, il passa son bras dans son dos pour la maintenir contre lui.

\- Bonsoir. Edana. Une amie à Thor, précisa-t-elle.

\- Bonsoir ma Dame, fit respectueusement la brune. Sif, une...

Elle sembla chercher ses mots.

\- J'ai combattu aux cotés de notre Prince.

Edana hocha la tête, avant de l'ignorer, restant toujours près de Thor qui ne put s'empêcher d'avoir son orgueil de mâle gonflé à bloc par l'attitude possessive de la soigneuse.

\- Bonne soirée mon seigneur, finit-elle par dire, se sentant de trop et ayant compris, au regard du blond sur cette terrienne que c'était d'elle dont il était amoureux. Messieurs, mes dames...

Elle se retira avant de se perdre dans la foule. Aussitôt, Edana se décolla du blond sans un seul regard et se posta de nouveau près de Steve qui se retenait de lui faire une réflexion ironique, sachant qu'il se serait surement prit une gerbe de feu à la figure. Thor quant à lui comptait bien jouer de ce qui venait de se passer dans les jours à venir. Elle ne pouvait plus nier qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux. Il se rassit donc sur son fauteuil, Isis près de lui. Elle aussi allait avoir deux mots à lui dire. L'ambiance venait seulement de se détendre lorsqu'un autre problème arriva.

\- Et alors ? On ne me présente pas ? Retentit soudain une voix malicieuse derrière le groupe.

Thor perdit son sourire et se leva immédiatement, Isis faisant de même. Les Avengers se retournèrent et virent un homme au cheveux aussi noir que ceux de Caleb grimper les marches menant aux trônes.

\- Loki, souffla amèrement Steve en prenant un pas dans sa direction.

Edana réagit rapidement mettant une main sur son torse pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin, le gardant près d'elle.

\- Captain, fit avec humour Loki. Ça faisant longtemps, vous aurais-je manqué ?

\- Je peux te montrer si tu veux, siffla-t-il.

Le brun rit légèrement, pas le moins du monde effrayé.

\- Loki ! Réprimanda Odin de sa voix forte.

Le concerné fit une révérence avec un faux sourire ironique avant de se tourner vers son frère.

\- Et toi ? Tu oublis les bonnes manières enfin !

Le dieu de la foudre resta de marbre avant de finalement prendre la parole.

\- Mes amis, voici mon frère...

\- Demi-frère, corrigea le brun aux cheveux mi-long.

\- Loki, continua-t-il. Mon frère, voici Isis, ma partenaire...

\- Mmmm, fit-il amusé en scannant la jeune femme. Partenaire hein ? Dit-le donc fils d'Odin. Tu couches avec, s'amusa-t-il.

\- Certainement pas, ne put s'empêcher de gronder Steve ce qui surpris Isis.

\- Oh oh ! Seriez-vous jaloux Captain ?

\- Ça suffit vous deux ! S'énerva Edana, attirant le regard de Loki sur elle.

Le brun observa la jeune femme toujours devant Steve, empêchant ainsi le soldat de lui sauter dessus. Il se rapprocha d'elle mais Thor vint lui barrer le passage, le regard beaucoup moins amical. Loki se pencha sur le coté pour continuer de regarder Edana puis il revint à son frère avant de sourire.

\- À moins que cela ne soit avec elle ?

\- Loki, menaça Thor de sa voix grave.

\- Ça va mon frère ! Détend-toi !

Il le contourna et se plaça devant la soigneuse, attrapant sa petite main avant de la porter à sa bouche. Elle ne dit rien mais le regarda d'une manière glaciale.

\- C'est une joie de faire votre rencontre, souffla-t-il.

\- Joie non partagée, claqua-t-elle se qui fit sourire fièrement Thor.

Loki n'en fut pas offusqué, bien au contraire.

\- Et voici Caleb et Keith.

\- Les frères d'Edana, prévint Caleb pas plus aimable que Steve.

Cela voulait clairement dire « approche toi de ma sœur encore une fois et je te fais frire sur place ». Thor ne présenta pas Natasha, sachant qu'elle avait déjà croisé la route de son frère. Elle resta d'ailleurs en retrait, Caleb devant elle.

\- Viens Steve, lui murmura Edana discrètement pour l'éloigner de Loki.

Elle tira sur son bras et ils retournèrent près du buffet, suivit du reste du petit groupe, laissant ainsi la famille royale seule.

\- Je n'en reviens pas que Thor lui ai pardonné, s'offusqua Romanoff attrapant un petit four.

\- C'est son frère, tenta de le défendre Isis.

\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est ton mentor que tu dois avoir des oeillères Isis, répliqua Steve. Il a faillit tous nous faire mourir ce jour là.

\- Oui merci de me rappeler ce détail Captain, j'avais oublié, ironisa la concernée. Tu me pardonneras, j'ai tendance a oublier les choses importantes, claqua-t-elle.

Le regard qu'elle lui lança le figea et son cœur s'arrêta un instant. Que voulait-elle dire par là ? Qu'elle oubliait leur baiser ?! Le silence qui régna chez leurs amis les firent revenir sur terre et elle détourna le regard, tandis que lui continuait de la regarder, cherchant à décrypter sa dernière phrase.

Edana avala sa salive, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire, ni qui défendre car visiblement il lui manquait une partie du puzzle. Quant aux frères et Natasha cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne cherchaient plus à comprendre les disputes qui liaient Isis et Steve.

La foule s'était amoindrie, preuve qu'il commençait à se faire tard et effectivement, la rousse bailla. Cela n'échappa pas à Caleb.

\- Et si on allait se coucher ?

\- Bonne idée, fit Keith. On prévient Thor ?

\- Je m'en charge, déclara Isis s'en allant déjà.

Elle traversa la piste de danse et grimpa les marches de l'estrade, se dirigeant de suite vers son mentor qui se leva.

\- Tout va bien ?

Il voyait au visage de sa disciple qu'elle était contrariée.

\- Ça va ne t'en fait pas, fit-elle lasse. Je viens juste te prévenir qu'on va se coucher...

\- Peut-être avez-vous besoin d'un guide ? Fit Loki malicieux, comme toujours.

Thor l'ignora.

\- Je viens avec vous, déclara le blond se tournant déjà vers son père pour le saluer.

\- Mais non, reste avec ton peuple Thor, on va se repérer.

Il ne l'écouta pas et s'inclina légèrement devant son père avant d'inciter Isis à marcher en plaçant sa main dans son dos.

Ils revinrent vers les autres et tous prirent le chemin de leur appartement.

L'infirmière prit le bras de la soigneuse pendant que Steve se postait aux cotés du Dieu qui leur montrait le chemin.

\- Quel est le programme maintenant ?

\- Pour l'heure reposez-vous. Demain matin nous commencerons les recherches à la bibliothèque. Je viendrais vous chercher.

Steve hocha la tête et ils arrivèrent enfin devant leur porte. Thor leur ouvrit et les frères passèrent devant lui, lui souhaitant bonne nuit, comme Natasha, Edana et Isis. Cette dernière déposa un rapide baiser sur la joue du dieu sous le regard de Steve qui posa ses mains sur ses hanches, soupirant un regardant le sol. Il sentit une tape dans son dos. Thor.

\- Passez une bonne nuit Captain.

Il acquiesça et regagna sa fit de même, ses appartements étant à quelques mètres de ceux de ses amis.

0o0o0o0

Chacun se déshabilla, trouvant leurs vêtements de nuit sur le dossier d'une chaise en bois. Pour les femmes, les chemises de nuit étaient si belles qu'elles auraient pu les prendre pour des robes de soirées. En effet elles étaient longues et vaporeuse, de couleur pastel irisée. Pour les hommes, il pouvait soit enfiler des pantalons en lin avec des chemises ample couleur crème, ou tout simplement rester en caleçon. C'est ce qu'ils firent car il faisait chaud et ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de dormir ainsi vêtu. Une fois les bougies éteintes, les hommes s'endormirent rapidement. Du moins Keith et Caleb car Steve depuis son réveil, avait toujours du mal à dormir, comme si son corps n'était pas fatigué, reposé d'avoir dormit pendant soixante-dix ans. De plus tout les récents événements le travaillaient : les pierres et leur apparitions soudaines, Isis et leur baiser, Isis et leurs disputes, Isis et encore Isis. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. Il pensa avec une certaine tristesse que _ça_ il ne connaissait pas. C'était le domaine de son meilleur ami. Si Bucky avait été là, il aurait pu le conseiller car c'est Bucky qui séduisait les femmes. Pas lui. Lui c'était le petit gars de Brooklyn bien trop petit et chétif pour intéresser une jolie femme... soupirant de frustration, il finit par se lever et aller s'accouder à son balcon, regardant les lumières d'Asgard scintiller, profitant de la fraicheur de la nuit pour se remettre les idées en place.

Les femmes eurent encore plus de difficulté que les hommes car aucune ne put fermer l'oeil. Finalement au prix d'un débat intérieur qui avait bien duré vingt minutes, Natasha se leva, repoussant les draps de son corps avant de poser ses pieds au sol, se faisant surprendre par la fraicheur de la pierre. Elle se dirigea vers sa porte qu'elle ouvrit le plus discrètement possible. Elle la referma et sur la pointe des pieds, atteint celle de Caleb, se demandant encore si cela était une bonne idée. Mais la noirceur du couloir angoissante lui fit vite prendre sa décision. Elle toqua doucement et attendit. Sans réponse, elle tourna la poignée, entrant rapidement pour échapper à ce corridor sombre qui lui filait la chaire de poule. Le château était magnifique, mais la nuit, c'était oppressant. Heureusement, la chambre du brun était éclairé par la lueur de la lune et elle distingua Caleb, empêtré dans les couvertures. Elle s'approcha de lui et se glissa à ses cotés. Elle pensait avoir été discrète, mais il sursauta violemment, se retournant sur la défensive face à l'intrus.

\- Chut c'est moi, murmura la rousse pour l'apaiser.

Elle vit la surprise passer sur le visage de son disciple, puis l'incompréhension et enfin le soulagement. Ce n'était que Natasha.

\- Nat' ?

\- Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Je peux rester avec toi ? Fit-elle d'une petite voix, ayant peur d'être rejetée.

Caleb sourit tendrement, se recouchant correctement, ouvrant un de ses bras. Soulagée, elle se laissa couler dans le lit, posant sa tête sur son torse chaud. Une sensation de sécurité l'enveloppa et elle sombra rapidement, tout comme lui.

0o0o0o0

\- Oh et pis merde, lâcha Edana en se relevant.

Déjà sur terre il lui était difficile de dormir seule, mais alors ici, sur une planète inconnue, sans lumière, et ruminant ses pensées, autant dire que c'était peine perdue. Elle fit les cents pas dans sa chambre, avant de finalement se décider. Elle sortit et toqua à la porte de son ami. Quelques secondes plus tard, le soldat ouvrit la porte, torse nu.

\- Tu ne dors pas ? S'étonna Captain.

\- Pas moyen... je peux rester avec toi ?

Il lui laissa de la place pour entrer et après avoir refermé derrière lui, les deux se couchèrent, observant le plafond en silence. Pres de son mentor, elle se sentait en sécurité et déjà le sommeil commençait à venir la chercher, ses yeux se fermèrent, mais le raclement de gorge de l'homme à ses cotés la secoua un peu. Il se mit a remuer un peu trop au goût de la blonde qui finit par craquer.

\- Mais tu vas arrêter de tourner comme ça ! J'aimerais dormir !

\- Je ne t'ai pas obligé à venir dans mon lit, si tu n'es pas contente tu peux repartir, bougonna-t-il, sans se rendre compte de la dureté de sa phrase.

Le silence de sa disciple le fit la regarder et lorsqu'il la vit, regarder le plafond, les lèvres pincer et les yeux un peu brillant il s'en voulu de suite.

\- Pardonne moi Edana, souffla-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

Mais malgré cela, elle garda son expression fermée ne bougeant pas, se retenant de pleurer. Elle devait vraiment être fatiguée. Il retira une de ses mèches délicatement avant de s'excuser de nouveau :

\- Je suis nerveux depuis hier. Je n'aurais pas du te parler ainsi, tu ne me déranges jamais, tu le sais bien.

Il la prit dans ses bras sans attendre sa réponse et elle se laissa aller, lui ayant déjà pardonné. Elle fronça les sourcils prenant conscience de sa précédente phrase et elle se recula pour l'observer, s'asseyant en tailleur.

\- Nerveux ? Comment ça ?

Steve se redressa s'adossant à sa tête de lit, soupirant de frustration.

\- Comment est ce qu'on est censé réagir quand une personne nous repousse ? Demanda-t-il la voix peu sure, ses yeux fixant ses doigts qu'il triturait.

Edana l'observa puis fit la mise en lien.

\- Je veux bien t'aider, mais pour cela tu dois tout m'expliquer, fit-elle avec douceur, posant sa main sur les siennes.

Il releva la tête et croisa le regard de sa disciple.

\- Isis et moi nous nous sommes embrassés, lâcha-t-il.

Les yeux d'Edana s'agrandirent sous le choc, assimilant ce que venait de lui dire son ami. Puis petit à petit un immense sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et elle trépigna avant de lui sauter au cou.

\- Oh mon dieu mais c'est génial !

\- Ana, ana ! Tenta-t-il de la calmer.

Elle s'éloigna, toujours guillerette.

\- Quoi ?! Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? Tu devrais être heureux, c'est génial !

Steve inspira, lui lançant un regard appuyé. Son sourire se fana et elle l'interrogea silencieusement.

\- Elle s'est enfuit...

Double choc.

\- Enfuit ? Non non non attends il va falloir que tu m'expliques là. Tu ne peux pas embrasser si mal... réfléchit-elle à voix haute.

Steve ne répondit pas, mais sa tête blasée parla pour lui. La jeune femme le regarda de nouveau et se rendit compte de sa réflexion.

\- Non pardon, je... Oh merde... gémit-elle avant de pouffer de rire.

Malgré sa bonne volonté, il la suivit, se rendant compte du ridicule de la situation.

\- Peut-être, qui sait, répliqua-t-il avec autodérision, soulagé d'en parler enfin à quelqu'un.

\- Mais non, je suis sur que c'était très bien, mais... vous vous êtes embrassés quand ? S'étonna-t-elle.

Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête mal à l'aise.

\- Hier, quand on était chez Thor. Vous étiez sur le balcon lui et toi...

\- Oh punaise, souffla-t-elle. Et alors ? Comment c'était ?

\- Explosif.

Edana explosa de rire au ton du soldat.

\- Oui, à votre image quoi, le taquina-t-elle.

Il fit un petit sourire mais triste.

\- Justement... on s'était disputé avant à propos du fait que je savais pour ses cauchemars. Elle s'est braquée, je l'ai retenu et voilà...

\- Mmm et toi tu te demandes si ce n'était pas juste comme ça dans le feu de l'action.

Il fit un geste de main qui voulait dire « Tu as tout compris »

\- Elle m'évite depuis... et dès que je lui adresse la parole elle se braque.

\- Oui enfin en même temps si c'est pour lui dire de moins boire, se moqua Edana.

\- Je ne veux pas l'empêcher, je cherche juste à la...

\- Protégée ? Suggéra la blonde avec gentillesse.

Il hocha la tête penaud.

\- Tu verras bien où cela vous mène. Isis est méfiante et elle a prit l'habitude de prendre soin d'elle seule. Elle ne te demandera jamais de l'attention, du moins pas tant qu'elle ne te fera pas confiance. Il va falloir être patient si ce que tu souhaites c'est être plus à ses cotés. Mais c'est bien, tu avances soldat.

Elle lui sourit tendrement, repensant à leur dernière conversation sur Peggy, le fait de tourner la page. Elle était fière qu'il l'ai écouté.

Cela eu l'air de le détendre et il hocha la tête.

\- Merci, vraiment.

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, c'est normal.

\- Tu sais que tu peux faire de même n'est-ce pas ? Que je serais toujours là.

Il l'observa attentivement, voyant bien cette petite lueur qui dansait derrière ses iris depuis plusieurs jours. Un mélange de peur, d'interrogation, et de tristesse. Il n'aimait pas la voir ainsi.

Elle déglutit, ne sachant trop si elle devait parler de ses cauchemars à son ami. Elle lui faisait confiance, sans aucun doute mais... quelque chose la bloquait. Peut-être était-elle trop proche de lui. Et Thor.. devait-elle lui parler de lui et ses avances ? Ses attentions ?... Finalement se fut lui qui la devança.

\- Et avec Thor ? Tu... vous vous êtes rapprochés non ? Tu veux en parler ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop en fait, lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.

Il attendit, ne voulant pas la brusquer.

\- Il est là, avec ses sourires, ses attentions et je ne sais pas comment réagir, avoua-t-elle un peu précipitamment. Je ne sais pas quoi penser de lui, il me perturbe.

Steve haussa les sourcils avant qu'un petit sourire ne vienne prendre place sur ses lèvres.

\- Non enfin c'est pas vraiment ça... oui bon d'accord, craqua-t-elle devant le regard de son mentor. Il me perturbe, mais il perturbe toutes les femmes.

\- Nous y voilà.

\- Quoi ? Oh s'il te plait ne me dit pas que c'est faux. Ce mec est un tombeur, il aime beaucoup trop les femmes et je ne lui fait pas confiance.

\- Peut-être que c'était le cas avant, mais depuis qu'il a fait ta connaissance je ne l'ai jamais vu avoir un regard pour une autre que toi.

Edana se figea, attendant des explications, mais elle eu juste un rire moqueur de Steve.

\- Par pitié Ana... tu es encore plus aveugle que moi.

Son cœur s'accéléra mais elle se ressaisit bien vite, trop consciente de ce que coutait les faux espoirs. Elle ne devait pas se laisser amadouer par des rêves de petites fille. L'homme fait pour elle n'existait pas et cela ne pouvait de toute manière pas être Thor.

\- Je suis fatiguée, dit-elle préférant couper court à la conversation.

Steve ne fut pas dupe mais ne dit rien. Il se rallongea et elle prit place à ses cotés, emportant une partie de la couverture avec elle quand elle lui tourna le dos.

\- Bonne nuit Steve, fit-elle d'une voix ensommeillée.

Peut-être n'avait-elle mentit qu'à moitié sur sa fatigue.

\- Bonne nuit Ana...

Juste avant qu'elle ne sombre, elle entendit la voix de son mentor _« Ne perd pas trop de temps Ana, la vie est trop courte. C'est une très bonne amie qui m'a donné ce conseil »_. Elle sourit, puis le noir l'envahit.

0o0o0o0

Des coups sur la porte en bois réveillèrent en sursaut Isis qui dans sa surprise, emporta une partie de son draps, s'écrasant sur le sol de pierre dans un gémissement.

\- Aie... gémit-elle en tendant de défaire ses jambes du tissus en râlant.

\- Isis ? Entendit-elle derrière sa porte.

\- Oui j'arrive Thor ! Oh mais lâche-moi toi ! Fit-elle au tissu.

Elle parvint enfin à se dépêtrer et a trottiner jusqu'à sa porte qu'elle déverrouilla, tombant sur Thor, accouder au chambranle. A sa surprise, il ne portait que des bottes de cuir, un pantalon noir et une chemise ample crème.

\- Bien dormi partenaire ? Fit-il joyeux.

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Jusqu'à ce qu'un grand machin me réveil en sursaut, maugréa-t-elle, se dirigeant de nouveau vers son lit.

Elle entendit le rire chaud de son mentor et elle leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Prépare toi. Nous avons des recherches à faire.

\- Pfff quel mentor tu fais... me faire tomber du lit de grand matin, sans même m'apporter de quoi manger, puis me réquisitionner pour du travail forcé...

Il secoua la tête amusé.

\- Tu ne crois quand même pas que j'allais vous laissez le ventre vide, aller prépare toi tête de bourrique.

\- Gna gna gna, fiche le camps je vais me mettre à poil.

Sur ces douces parole, il sortit, allant réveiller les autres. Il toqua enfin à celle d'Edana, mais au bout de plusieurs secondes sans réponse, il fronça les sourcils. _« Etait-elle déjà debout ? »_. Il toqua donc à celle de Steve dans l'espoir que ce dernier ait une idée d'ou se trouvait sa protégée. Il vit le soldat lui ouvrir et alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour lui demander où était Edana, il prit conscience de la nudité de l'homme. Il prit un regard sur la chambre et se figea quand il aperçut la blonde se lever du lit, en chemise de nuit légère. Elle se figea elle aussi en croisant les yeux azur du dieu. Son regard se durcit et il revint au soldat qui n'osait rien dire face à la colère que dégageait soudain Thor.

\- Je venais juste vous chercher pour les recherches, dit-il froidement. Enfin, quand vous aurez fini bien sur, ironisa-t-il.

Il jeta un dernier regard à Edana, toujours figée. Il n'attendit pas de réponse et s'en alla. Les deux amis sursautèrent quand ils entendirent la porte de leur couloir claquer.

Steve se retourna lentement vers sa partenaire, les yeux ronds. La jeune soigneuse se passa une main lasse sur son visage, avant de contourner Steve et d'aller se préparer dans sa chambre, déjà fatiguée du conflit à venir.

0o0o0o0

\- Toc toc, fit Edana en entrant dans la chambre d'Isis.

\- Ah tu tombes bien ! Tu peux m'aider ?

\- Oui bien sur !

La jeune femme prit le bout de tissus que lui tendait Isis et l'aida à lui attacher. Les deux amies s'observèrent.

\- Il y a rien a dire... les robes ici sont fantastiques, s'émerveilla l'infirmière en prenant conscience de la tenue d'Edana.

Les jeunes femmes se drapèrent dans les longs châles de couleurs irisés avant de sortir pour rejoindre les autres qui les attendaient dans le couloir, Thor à leur coté.

\- Suivez-moi, leur intima-t-il sur un ton inhabituellement froid qui mit la puce à l'oreille chez tous les autres.

Quelque chose n'allait pas et Edana et Steve se firent tout petit. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Isis pour comprendre que son amie était la cause de l'humeur de son mentor. Cependant, elle ne dit rien, se disant qu'elle aurai plus l'opportunité de lui parler quand les autres seront absorbés par les recherches.

Ils déambulèrent pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes dans le palais et finirent par arriver devant l'entrée de la bibliothèque royale. L'ouverture était faite de grands battant en chêne massif. Le bois était sombre et les sculpteurs avaient taillé des arabesques sur l'entièreté des doubles battants. Thor sortit une clé de metal qu'il introduisit dans la serrure et une série de cliquetis se fit entendre. Il tourna la poignée en or et les fit entrer.

\- Oh mon dieu, souffla Natasha, tandis que les autres acquiesçaient, en total accord.

Devant eux, des milliers de bouquins montaient jusqu'au plafond sur des étagères hautes de plusieurs mètres. Tout était si haut, que des escaliers de bois luisant permettaient d'y accéder. Plusieurs tables rondes avec des chandeliers trônaient un peu partout dans la salle, au milieu des rangs de livres. La pièce embaumait l'odeur du parchemin neuf et de la cire de bougie. Un sourire d'enfant apparu sur les lèvres d'Edana qui avait toujours été passionnée par la lecture. Elle s'approcha des rayonnages, caressant les couvertures de cuir des ouvrages vieux de plusieurs centaines d'années.

\- Et bin... souffla Steve les mains sur les hanches. Ça en fait de la lecture.

Keith grimaça comme Caleb. Ça allaient leur prendre des jours pour trouver une quelconque information parmi toutes ces pages.

\- Rassurez-vous, il y a des sections. Nous n'avons pas à tout éplucher.

\- Ça me rassure tient, fit Isis avec humour, on aura quoi ? Juste quelques centaines de livres à lire? Pfff les doigts dans le nez !

Le soldat eu un sourire en coin observant la jeune femme. Il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver magnifique. Sa tenue, était pourtant plus simple, mais la couleur crème aux reflets pêche lui allait à merveille.

-Bon et qu'est ce qu'on recherche exactement ? Demanda Keith.

\- Tout ce qui peut concerné les pierres de l'infini, les neuf royaumes et leur destin, prophétie de fin du monde... trouver des liens et voyez si quelque chose vous fait penser à notre situation, expliqua posément Thor, les dirigeant vers une aile de la bibliothèque.

Il se stoppa et désigna plusieurs étagères ainsi qu'un pan du mur.

\- Voila où nous devons chercher.

Edana leva lentement la tête, parcourant la hauteur du mur et déglutit.

\- Super... chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

\- Bah alors soeurette ? Effrayer par quelques bouquins, plaisanta son frère Caleb en lui donnant un coup d'épaule, la dépassant allant s'en saisir d'un.

_Trois heures plus tard : _

\- Par pitié pendez-moi, se lamenta Caleb, tournant une énième page, des cernes sous ses yeux bleu mer.

Assis à une petite table ronde avec sa sœur et Natasha, la blonde ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire moqueur. Elle posa son livre et le fixa.

\- Bah alors frangin ? Effrayée par quelques bouquins ?

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard noir et la russe pouffa, tournant une page du sien.

Cela faisait trois heures que régnait de l'immense pièce uniquement le bruit de pages qui se tournent, ou le raclement des pieds de chaises sur le sol lorsque l'un d'entre eux se levait pour aller reposer un énième livre qui n'avait rien donné. D'ailleurs, Isis ramassa sa pile d'ouvrages et déambula entre les étagères pour les remettre à leur places. Alors qu'elle reposait le dernier, elle aperçut son mentor au bout de l'allée, debout, livre en main, sourcils froncés. Depuis le début, il ne s'était pas assis avec eux, sur aucune des tables mise à disposition. Profitant que les autres soient hors porté de voix et hors de leur vue, elle s'approcha doucement de lui, avant de poser sa main sur son avant bras, le surprenant un peu.

\- Tu es concentré dit donc, sourit-elle.

Il lui rendit mais elle vit de suite que c'était faux.

\- Bon, tu comptes me dire ce qu'il se passe ?

Direct, cash, du grand Isis. Le dieu inspira avant de refermer son livre et d'observer sa disciple, mains sur les hanches.

\- Je suis un idiot, voilà ce qu'il se passe.

Elle haussa les sourcils si haut qu'ils disparurent sous ses mèches dorés.

\- Mais qu-est ce que tu racontes ?

\- On aurai pu croire que tomber amoureux d'une humaine une fois m'aurai suffit, lâcha-t-il avec amertume.

La bouche d'Isis se décrocha et elle l'observa, les yeux ronds. Son mentor venait-il de dire qu'il était tombé amoureux d'Edana ?! Non, elle devait rêver, c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Il eut une petite moue amusée.

\- Tu le savais bien avant moi, ne fait pas l'étonnée.

Elle se ressaisit et retrouva son répondant piquant.

\- Oh ça oui, ce qui me surprend c'est que _toi_ tu l'es compris.

Son sourire se fana automatiquement et sa partenaire rigola.

\- Et c'est cette révélation qui te met dans cet état ?

Le dieu se rembrunit instantanément, posant son livre et en prenant un autre.

\- Thor, souffla-t-elle en arrêtant son geste. Parle-moi.

\- Je ne suis pas sur que cela te fasse plaisir non plus et je ne veux pas te faire de peine.

Un plis d'inquiétude se forma sur son front et son cœur tapa dans sa poitrine sous le coup de l'angoisse. Qu'allait-il lui annoncer ?

\- Thor dit-moi, le pressa-t-elle.

Le dieu la regarda avant de lui avouer, résigné.

\- Je crois... je crois que Steve et Edana sont ensemble.

Isis se figea, de nouveau une expression choqué sur le visage.

\- J'ai trouvé Edana dans son lit pendant qu'il m'ouvrait à moitié nu, avoua-t-il, scrutant le visage de sa disciple, ayant peur de la voir souffrir.

Elle ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes qui parurent une éternité pour Thor qui se demanda si le choc n'avait pas été trop brutal. Mais enfin, il vit un sourire grandir sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle n'explose de rire, le plus discrètement possible pour ne pas attirer l'attention des autres.

Il fronça les sourcils et posa sa main sur son épaule, tandis qu'elle se pliait sous la force de son fou rire.

\- Isis tu vas bien ?

Il n'eut en réponse qu'un gloussement.

\- Je n'aurais jamais du lui dire, marmonna Thor inquiet.

Isis fit un mouvement de main, montrant qu'elle voulait parler mais elle ne pouvait pas, toujours plié en deux. Il leva les yeux au ciel, se redressant, croisant les bras, attendant qu'elle se calme et qu'elle lui explique ce qu'elle trouvait de si drôle. Enfin, elle finit par s'apaiser, les larmes aux yeux d'avoir trop rit.

\- Oh non, tu me tue, fit-elle. Sérieux je t'adore.

\- Ravi que la nouvelle te plaise autant, bougonna le viking.

Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Ok, alors... combien de fois as-tu dormi avec moi ? Fit-elle plus sérieusement.

Il fronça les sourcils, ne voyant pas le rapport.

\- Euuu, je ne sais plus, j'ai perdu le compte.

\- Mmmm mmm et combien de fois as-tu dormi avec moi en étant à moitié nu ?

\- Autant de fois qu'on a dormi ens...

Thor se stoppa net. Isis haussa de nouveau les sourcils avec une moue amusée. Le dieu semblait avoir comprit.

\- Et cela t'es bien déjà arrivé d'ouvrir à Steve et Edana alors que tu étais en caleçon ? Renchérit la blonde.

Thor soupira, baissant la tête, fatigué de lui même.

\- Etions-nous ensemble pour autant ? S'amusa sa protégée.

\- Oh ça va toi ! Fit-il, énervé contre lui et son caractère impulsif et possessif.

Elle se retint de rire de nouveau et préféra l'aider.

\- Edana et Steve sont proches et même si parfois, je reconnais que cela me gêne un peu...

Il n'y avait qu'à Thor qu'elle arrivait a avouer que le soldat la perturbait.

\- Il faut l'accepter, continua-t-elle. Parce que toi et moi, on est pareil : on dort ensemble, on rigole ensemble, on se confie, on sort ensemble, on est partenaire. Edana et Steve c'est pareil. Ils s'aiment, comme toi et moi on s'aime, finit-elle avec sagesse.

Thor hocha la tête, comprenant parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait dire. Les deux duo, depuis leur première rencontre avait énormément évolué et un amour fort était né entre eux. Les deux hommes aimaient leur protégée au delà des mots. Ce n'était même plus une relation de mentor, disciple. Elles faisaient partie de leur famille, elles étaient leur âmes sœur amicales.

\- Alors ? Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

Il sembla réfléchir.

\- L'aimer, répondit-il tout simplement ce qui fit sourire tendrement Isis.

0o0o0o0

Avoir conscience que Thor aimait Edana fut dur pour Isis qui devait garder ce secret. Elle n'avait pourtant qu'une envie : dire à son amie que l'homme qu'elle attendait inconsciemment se trouvait devant elle et qu'il n'y avait pas plus parfait pour elle. Cependant, elle prit sur elle et garda un visage impassible quand elle se rassit près de Keith, absorbé dans les lignes des pages de parchemins.

Il se massa la nuque grimaçant un peu.

\- J'abandonne, se lamenta Caleb en se laissant couler sur sa chaise, reversant sa tête contre le dossier.

\- Aller, ça suffit pour aujourd'hui les amis, déclara Thor revenant près de ses collègues. On recommencera demain.

Tous soupirèrent de soulagement, refermant dans des bruits mat leur grimoires, s'étirant pour soulager leur courbatures.

\- Je meurs de faim ! Se lamenta Caleb.

Isis leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Les viennoiseries apportée par les servantes il y a deux heures n'ont t'on pas suffit ? S'amusa-t-elle.

\- Hey ! J'en ai pas tant mangé que ça !

\- Non... juste une dizaine !

Il lui fit une grimace et le petit groupe quitta la pièce. Steve et Thor ouvraient de nouveau la marche.

\- Es-tu sur qu'on va trouver quelque chose ? Fit Steve sceptique vu l'échec de cette première matinée de recherches.

\- J'espère, souffla Thor. Mais je pense qu'on va devoir explorer les extérieurs...

Le soldat comprit qu'il parlait d'aller au delà d'Asgard et il acquiesça avec sérieux. Le dieu lui fit soudain un grand sourire.

\- Mais pour l'instant... allons nous rassasier !

0o0o0o0

\- Excusez-moi !

Une jolie Asgardienne vêtue comme les servantes de la famille royal se retourna, voyant Edana trottiner dans sa direction.

\- Bonjour, je suis désolée mais je voudrais savoir comment rejoindre les appartements de Thor depuis ici. Je suis un peu perdue.

\- Oui bien sur Mademoiselle. C'est simple, vous montez cet escalier, vous prenez la première à gauche puis tout droit.

\- Merci beaucoup !

Edana fit donc demi tour et prit le chemin indiqué par la jeune femme, sa robe trainant derrière elle. Ils avaient tous mangé dans la salle de repas, mais Thor était rapidement parti, sous elle ne savait plus quel prétexte. Depuis, elle ne pensait plus qu'à une chose, dissiper le mal entendu du matin. Pourtant elle n'avait pas à se justifier auprès de lui, mais elle se sentait mal.

Elle reconnu le grand couloir qui menait à leur appartements et elle passa devant la porte qui donnait sur leur aile, continuant sur quelques mètres avant d'arriver à une autre, plus imposante. Elle inspira, son cœur cognant dans sa poitrine. Qu'allait-elle lui dire ? Peut-être que ce n'était pas une si bonne idée d'être là...

\- Aller ma fille... s'encouragea-t-elle à voix basse. Il ne va pas te manger.

Elle déglutit et toqua trois coup, attendant avec une boule au ventre. Quelques secondes plus tard, Thor ouvrit la porte, se tétanisant en reconnaissant la jeune femme.

\- Salut, fit-elle avec un petit sourire mal à l'aise.

\- Edana ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? S'inquiéta-t-il de suite.

\- Oh non non, ne t'en fait pas tout le monde va bien, je... je voulais simplement te parler...

Le dieu fut surpris. Il se redressa, se mettant de profil.

\- Tu veux entrer ? Proposa-t-il de sa voix grave.

La jeune femme hésita un instant puis hocha la tête, pénétrant dans les appartements, ses mains devenant subitement moites. « Mais pourquoi je suis venue » gémit-elle intérieurement. Cependant, elle n'eut pas le temps de se lamenter car elle prit conscience de la beauté des quartiers du dieu et resta bouche bée. La chambre du dieu, trois fois plus grande que celle des terriens était entièrement faite de marbre crème au sol et de pierres au mur. Un bureau en bois massif trônait sur un coté de la pièce, entouré de dizaines de livres certainement aussi vieux que lui. Elle leva les yeux au plafond. Du lierre vert profond s'entremêlait, avant de s'étendre jusqu'aux colonnes de pierres qui bordaient la chambre donnant une vue imprenable sur son balcon personnel. Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre et la brise légère faisait bouger les fin rideaux blancs. Elle s'avança, émerveillée par les arcades et le lierre qui y grimpait, sortant de nul part. Elle arriva sur le balcon, où des pots de fleurs à l'allure antique trônaient à distance égal, embaumant l'air d'un doux parfum. Elle posa ses mains sur le rebord de pierre, observant la vue imprenable sur une partie de la ville, mais aussi sur les montagnes et champs qui la bordaient.

Thor sourit en voyant l'expression d'émerveillement sur le visage de la jeune femme. Il adorait la voir ainsi, il la trouvait rayonnante. Il s'approcha d'elle.

\- Je te fais visiter ?

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui sourit et son cœur loupa un battement. Elle était magnifique. Elle se retourna et prit conscience de la beauté de l'endroit. La chambre ouverte était splendide. L'immense lit comportait des draps blancs, brodés de doré et de bordeaux. Elle aperçut soudain sur la table de nuit de Thor son téléphone portable et elle rit.

\- Tu l'as amené ? Fit-elle en désignant le petit boitier tactile.

\- Oh eu oui... réflexe.

\- Oui, on en devient vite dépendant, dit-elle en passant ses doigts fins sur le bois d'une petite table ronde où une plume et un parchemin vierge trainait.

\- Dépendant oui... souffla-t-il observant chacun des gestes d'Edana qui n'en avait pas conscience.

\- Je peux ? Reprit-elle en désignant une porte annexe.

Il acquiesça et elle tourna la poignée. Elle pénétra dans la salle de bain, qui comme le reste était faite de marbre, du sol au plafond. Elle était lumineuse. Des dizaines de fleurs blanches semblable aux orchidées terrestres décoraient la pièce. Il y avait à la fois une baignoire sur pied pouvant aisément faire tenir deux hommes de la carrure de Thor, mais aussi une douche à l'allure italienne, dont l'espace était délimité par des petits pavés de roche sombres.

\- Mais... comment l'eau...interrogat-elle vivement en se retournant vers le blond, sachant que contrairement à la terre, l'électricité n'existait pas ici.

\- Système de pompe, expliqua-t-il. Toutes les chambres n'en sont pas encore équipées mais cela va venir, expliqua-t-il.

\- Oh...dit-elle en comprenant. Mais les autres ? Tous vont servants ?

\- Ils ont des baignoires classique pour le moment, mais à l'arrière du palais il y a de nombreuses douches naturelles qui sont alimentées par des cascades au milieu de la végétation.

\- Ça doit être magnifique.

\- Ça l'est oui.

Ils sortirent et se dirigèrent de nouveau vers le balcon en silence. Edana ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet. Elle se dit que cela aurait été beaucoup plus simple si elle lui avait tout de suite expliquer lorsqu'il les avait découvert elle et Steve ce matin. Elle prit une inspiration mais Thor la devança.

\- Je suis désolé pour ce matin.

Elle écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise. Il s'expliqua un peu mal à l'aise, peu habitué à présenter des excuses.

\- Ce qu'il se passe entre Steve et toi ne me regarde pas... Je n'aurais pas du...

\- Il ne se passe rien entre Steve et moi, le coupa-t-elle un peu précipitamment. C'est pour ça que je suis venue, je voulais... je voulais t'expliquer que ce matin, ce n'était rien, enfin... j'avais du mal à dormir et avec Steve, c'est plus facile, souffla-t-elle, ses joues se colorant de rose.

Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu aurais pu venir me voir tu sais.

Il se mordit la langue se maudissant de ne pas réfléchir avant de parler. « Bravo Thor, comment faire fuir une femme en une seconde ». Elle eut un petit rire.

\- Venir te voir ? Fit-elle avec humour, lui lançant un regard séducteur, sans s'en rendre compte.

\- Oui, non enfin... oublie ce que je viens de dire, balbutia-t-il, perturbé par ses yeux et son sourire mutin.

Son rire cristallin résonna à ses oreilles et elle s'éloigna de lui dans un mouvement d'étoffe. Juste avant de sortir de ses appartements, elle se retourna vers lui et avec un petit sourire qu'il qualifierai de tendre elle lui dit doucement.

\- J'y penserais pour la prochaine fois...

Le dieu se figea et il ne put que fixer sa porte qui se referma sur elle avant qu'un sourire un peu idiot naisse sur ses lèvres.

* * *

Et tadaaaaaa ! Les voilà enfin sur** Asgard** ! Entre **rencontre royale**, Recherches, mal entendu et **complicité,** j'espère que cela vous a plut ! Mais SURTOUT... la venue de** Loki** ! Alors ? Vous êtes content de revoir notre « méchant pas si méchant ? »

**Dites-moi touuut !**

A bientôt mes petits Vengeurs pour d'autres aventures sur cette belle planète dorée qu'est Asgard !


	15. Chapter 15 Comme eau et feu

Hello !

Oui je vois déjà vos regards plein de haine !** Milles excuses** ! Mais j'ai vraiment un emploi du temps chargé et un peu merdique ! Le Varis roux pourra confirmer lol, d'ailleurs vous pouvez la remercier car c'est elle qui m'a harcelé pour que je publie ^^

Enfin trêve de bablabla, pour ce chapitre **pas mal de décors et de découvertes** mais aussi **des rapprochements..**. Youhaaaaaa ! Sans oublier la **mention de certaines pierres...**

**J'ai mis quelques musiques selon les moments, j'aimerais beaucoup que vous vous prêtiez au jeu et les écoutant avec les passages indiqués**, surtout que certaines vont revenir régulièrement dans mon histoire puisqu'elles vont devenir le thème de certains personnages ;) A vous de trouver lesquelles ! Héhé

Bonne lecture !

**Réponses reviews :**

\- **Le varis Roux :** Garde tes baisers baveux pour toi mdr ! Et regarde ! Je publie le lendemain de ta demande si c'est pas beau ça ! Tu me fais passer par le trou d'une aiguille lol Ah je savais que Loki te plairait ^^ et ne t'en fait pas, nous allons le revoir ! Et en grand Merci pour tes compliments sur la description car je m'applique ! Et tu devrais aimer ce chapitre si cela t'a plut ! En ce qui concerne le parc on survit lol notamment grâce au roteur ! Mais tu manques ! Aller, je te laisse apprécier !

-** LucB16 :** Merci beaucoup pour ces compliments qui me touchent ! J'ai tardé encore pour cette suite mais j'espere que ce chapitre saura me faire pardonner. Pour Nat et Caleb, doucement mais surement ! Et pour les autres oui cela rame mais ça va venir ! MDR effectivement, Loki vise toujours juste ! ^^ pour ton pseudo j'ai encore un doute lol, Luc peut etre l'abreviation de lucie mais je bvais partir sur un gars alors ^^ ***pas frapper moi si je me trompe !*** Bonne lecture !

**\- Hanninanie :** Je suis vraiment contente de déclencher autant de joie et de bonheur chez toi vraiment cela me touche, je me dis que c'est pour CA que j'écris ! Pour ce qui est de vivre tout cela à leur côté et bien un peu oui ^^ mais vraiment je suis trop contente que cela te plaise les descriptions parce que je me suis appliqué et tu verras que pour ce nouveau chapitre aussi ! Je voulais faire découvrir Asgard comme je me l'imagine ! Et encore mille fois de me dire que c'est magnifique tu ne peux pas savoir comme cela me fait chaud au cœur ! J'espère ne pas te décevoir avec ce nouveau chapitre et que tu apprécieras tout autant ou même plus !

Effectivement les deux histoires sont complémentaires et on prend vraiment plaisir à les ecrire en parallèle c'est vraiment chouette !

**\- Emy Sanders :** Et bien là tu vas pouvoir vraiment découvrir Asgard et j'espère que cela te plaira. Loki est un peu absent pour ce chapitre mais ne t'en fait pas... il reviendra ! Pour répondre à ta question à ce sujet il sera beaucoup plus présent avec Arphedia ^^ heureuse que tu connaisses cette histoire d'ailleurs ! Mais Loki restera quand même assez présent dans plusieurs de mes chapitres mouhahah aller, je te laisse lire cette suite ! Et nerci de ton commentaire !

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Comme feu et eau**

**« On dit que l'eau éteint le feu mais... et si il l'attisait ? »**

\- Où est Edana ?

Caleb haussa les épaules, enfilant son plastron de metal.

\- Elle devait parler à Thor je crois, osa répondre Steve à Isis.

Elle se retint de sourire et se contenta d'hocher solennellement la tête. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant le brun se munir d'un sac à dos et d'une gourde qu'une servante lui avait fournit à sa demande.

\- Tu fais quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Bah on va explorer cette planète, quelle question, fit Caleb tout excité, tandis que Natasha se postait à ses cotés.

La blonde balbutia ne sachant quoi répondre. Les deux amis s'éloignèrent partant à la rencontre de ce nouveau monde, laissant Steve, Keith et Isis plantés au milieu du couloir.

\- Bon et bien moi je retourne à la bibliothèque, s'empressa de dire Keith, faussant compagnie aux deux derniers.

Isis grimaça et ouvrit la bouche pour le retenir mais il avait déjà filé. « Traitre » pensa-t-elle. Elle déglutit, sentant le regard du soldat sur elle. Elle se retourna vers lui, le regard impassible. Il regarda autour de lui avant de revenir à son visage, haussant un petit peu les sourcils.

\- Même pas en rêve, claqua-t-elle en se rapprochant de sa porte de chambre voulant s'y enfermer.

Il leva la tête vers le plafond, se demandant comment faire puis il prit son courage à deux mains, la rattrapant.

\- Isis attends, fit-il en lui attrapant le poignet.

Elle se stoppa, levant son regard vers lui, son poignet toujours dans sa grande main.

\- On pourrait... tenta Steve ne savant pas trop comment proposer cela, ayant peur qu'elle le rejette, on pourrait peut-être aller se balader ensemble non ? Je sais que tu adores les marchés, déambuler dans les rues... alors on pourrait y aller ensemble...

Il se tut, attendant avec impatience sa réponse. Il tenta de cacher son appréhension avec un regard sûr. Il vit dans celui de la jeune femme un dilemme faire rage. Il chercha donc à accrocher son regard et une fois que cela fut fait, il sourit un peu, délaissant son poignet pour lui prendre la main. Elle le dévisagea, et hocha la tête, répondant à la pression sur sa paume.

\- Bien, fit-il l'entrainant a sa suite.

\- Mais attends ! Je ne vais pas y aller comme ça, s'exclama-t-elle en observant sa robe et ses chaussures de cuir lassées.

\- Tu es magnifique, répondit-il sincèrement, en continuant de marcher.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher un sourire discret prit place sur les lèvres d'Isis qui se laissa entrainer dans les couloirs du palais.

0o0o0o0

Edana venait de quitter les appartements de Thor et son cœur cognait fort dans sa poitrine. _« Est ce que tu viens juste d'insinuer que la prochaine fois tu irais toquer à sa porte au beau milieu de la nuit ? »._ La jeune femme grimaça, mais qu'est ce qui lui prenait ?! Elle entendit soudain des bruits de pas et la voix de Thor la fit se retourner.

\- Edana !

Elle déglutit en le voyant arriver, priant pour qu'il ne remette pas sa précédente phrase sur le tapis.

\- Accepterais-tu de venir avec moi ?

Elle le regarda, surprise.

\- Ou ça ?

\- J'aimerais te montrer quelque chose, fit-il enjoué.

Devant son sourire, ses yeux bleus pétillants, une bouffée d'affection lui enserra les entrailles et elle ne put qu'accepter, son bonheur la contaminant.

\- Parfait ! Suis-moi, lui intima-t-il en plaçant son bras dans son dos.

0o0o0o0

A ecouter : watch?v=pj6k-EFxqAI « Capital Letters » de Hailee Steinfeld

Isis et Steve arrivèrent parmi la population qui se pressait dans les rues pavées d'Asgard. Les deux humains ne se lâchèrent pas les mains, se gardant l'un près de l'autre pour ne pas se perdre parmi la foule. Ils prirent sur une petite rue et là, sur une centaine de mètres, des marchands de toutes sortes présentaient leurs produits. Isis sourit, s'arrêtant près d'un vendeur qui devant son regard pour les gâteaux nappés de violet, lui en tendit un pour qu'elle puisse gouter. Elle croqua dedans avant de tendre l'autre moitié au soldat. Lorsqu'il la prit en bouche, ses lèvres frôlèrent les doigts de la blonde qui rougit un peu. Elle remercia le marchant avec de lécher ses doigts pleins de sucre et de trainer Steve au prochain stand, sous son regard tendre.

0o0o0o0

Thor traina Edana au dehors du palais vers une grande grange où des hennissements se faisaient entendre. Il ouvrit la porte et là, des dizaines de cheveux pure races se figèrent dans leurs boxes face aux intrus. Il s'avança dans l'allée et finit par s'arrêter devant un pur sang haut de plus de deux mètres au garrot. Entièrement noir, sa longue crinière cranté s'agita lorsqu'il dodelina de la tête en voyant son propriétaire. Thor déverrouilla la porte de bois et le cheval sortit. Sans attendre, il grimpa dessus, sans selle, a la seul force de ses bras. Edana se recula quand l'animal arriva près d'elle. Elle vit soudain la main du dieu devant ses yeux.

\- Montes, fit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, regardant de nouveau la taille du cheval.

\- Tu rigoles !? S'exclama-t-elle, n'ayant jamais monté à cheval et encore moins sans selle.

\- Aller mademoiselle Olygane ! L'encouragea-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite amusée, se disant qu'elle était folle lorsqu'elle saisit sa main et qu'il la hissa sans effort devant lui. Il passa ses bras puissant autour d'elle, attrapant la simple lanière de cuir autour de l'encolure du cheval et avant de donner un coup sec dessus. Le cheval se cambra et parti au galop a travers les champs d'Asgard.

0o0o0o0

\- Ça mène où ça ? Fit Isis curieuse devant une petite allée étroite.

Elle n'attendit pas et entraina Steve à sa suite, sautillant, sa robe voltigeant derrière elle. Au bout de quelques mètres, ils firent face à un cul de sac, enfin...

\- Viens, souffla Isis en voyant le petit escaliers de pierre biscornu sur le coté.

Il la suivit et ils grimpèrent une vingtaine de marches avant de déboucher sur une petit place circulaire, en hauteur, donnant une vue imprenable sur la place royal et sur la mer au loin. Le vent se leva, et Isis rigola, tentant de maintenir ses cheveux en place.

Steve attrapa sa main, l'abaissant. Ainsi elle était belle, sauvage, indomptable. C'était ainsi qu'il l'aimait. Il passa sa main sur son doux visage, écartant les mèches folles qui lui barraient ses traits fins. Elle se détourna, des papillons voltigeant dans son estomac, pour regarder la vue. Il passa ses bras autour d'elle posant sa tête au creux de son épaule. Elle ne dit rien, appréciant juste le moment, le soleil leur chauffant la peau. Pour une fois se fut la paix qui régna entre eux. Pas de tension, pas de cris, pas de regard noir. Juste un moment de silence tranquille. Isis se rendit compte à quel point elle était bien ici. Elle regarda les petites rues et aperçut quelque chose briller. Tout sourire, elle se détacha du soldat, lui prenant la main avant de dévaler les marches pour trouver ce qui avait attiré son attention.

0o0o0o0

Le cheval galopait à pleine vitesse, faisant voler les cheveux d'Edana. À l'approche d'un tronc d'arbre couché au sol, Thor donna un petit coup de talon dans le flanc de son cheval qui effectua un saut parfait, faisant rire la blonde qui du s'accrocher aux cuisses du dieu pour ne pas être déséquilibrée. Il sourit, tirant sur la lanière pour faire tourner le cheval à droite. Il répéta l'opération plusieurs fois, faisant zigzaguer l'animal avec une précision déconcertante. Thor était un excellent cavalier. Ayant confiance en ses capacités, elle se permit d'observer la végétation. Ils se trouvaient dans un bois plutôt clair. Le sol était vert presque fluorescent à cause de la mousse. Par endroit, des cercles de fleurs violettes et blanches mettait des touches de couleur presque irréelles. Les troncs étaient nu sur les quatre premiers mètres de leur hauteur, avant de s'épaissirent, les feuilles filtrant la lumière de soleil, baignant l'endroit d'une lueur verte. Au fur et à mesure, le paysage changea. Les arbres se firent plus rare, dégageant la vue. La beauté en revanche resta intacte. Les sapins furent replacer par des arbres à fleurs. Thor fit ralentir le pur sang et il fit tenir les rennes à Edana, le temps qu'il descende. Il tendit ensuite les bras à sa protégée qui passa ses deux jambes du même cotés, avant de se laisser glisser, mettant ses mains sur les épaules du dieu. Il plaça ses mains sous ses aisselles et la déposa sur le sol moue.

Il dit quelque mot à son cheval dans une langue qu'elle ne comprit pas. Par contre, le cheval lui semblait avoir tout à fait compris. Il plia une patte, baissant son encolure, faisant une référence, avant de se redresser et d'attraper quelques brins d'herbe pour manger.

\- Viens, souffla Thor.

Sans mot, elle se détourna du cheval qui ne bougea pas.

\- Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ? Demanda-t-elle curieuse.

Il lui sourit, pas peu fière de l'impressionner.

\- De nous attendre, répondit-il comme si cela était une évidence.

Elle regarda derrière elle, le cheval n'avait pas bougé. Elle accéléra le pas pour rattraper le dieu. Une fois à sa hauteur, il se stoppa et elle fit de même, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi on...

\- Chuuut, lui souffla-t-il gentiment mettant un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui mimer le silence. Elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder ses lèvres au passage.

_« Arrête Edana ! »_ se flagella-t-elle. Elle se tut donc, observant autour d'elle. Thor se rapprocha, souriant. Elle lui jeta un coup d'oeil, continuant de ne rien dire, ne comprenant pas pourquoi. Soudain, il posa une main sur sa taille, se baissant un peu et tendit son autre bras devant lui. La jeune femme suivit son doigt et elle se figea. Devant eux à quelques mètres, se trouvait un buisson touffu. Ses feuilles étaient larges et possédaient des reflets rosées, mais ce qui subjugua la jeune femme, ce fut le bruissement que les feuilles subirent, comme si quelque chose s'agitait à l'intérieur. La seconde d'après, une petite créature vint se placer sur une feuille, s'asseyant, fixant le couple. Il pencha sa tête sur le coté et ses petites ailes s'agitèrent. Il sourit avant de se mettre de nouveau debout et de décoller, laissant une trainé de paillettes sur son chemin, ces dernières s'évaporant au fur et à mesure. L'instant d'après, des dizaines faisaient de même, certaines venant même voltiger autour de Thor et Edana.

A ecouter : watch?v=RQUuqbzQVsY « for you » Rita Ora feat Liam Payne

La jeune femme porta sa main à sa bouche, n'en revenant pas. Les petites créatures avaient la peau clair, et brillait sous la lumière du soleil. Leurs ailes aux reflets multicolore battaient si vite par moment qu'il fallait se concentrer pour les voir. Les « hommes » étaient vêtu de tout petits costumes de cuir alors que les « femmes » portait des petites robes aux nombreux jupons.

\- Est ce que... fit Edana la gorge nouée, est ce que se sont des fées ?

Thor hocha la tête, mettant sa deuxième main sur sa taille, la rapprochant de son torse.

La nature s'éveilla et pour la première fois, Edana écouta. Elle écouta vraiment. Elle ferma les yeux, et tout lui parvint aux oreilles : le bruit du vent dans le feuillage des arbres, le chant des oiseaux, le bruit de brindilles qui craquaient au loin sous le pas d'animaux discrets. Tout. Surtout le souffle du dieu sur sa nuque. Elle ouvrit de nouveau ses yeux verts. Un bruit au dessus de sa tête l'alerta et elle vit des petits écureuils noirs se pourchasser, sautant d'une branche à l'autre avant de disparaître dans les hauteurs.

\- Suis-moi, dit Thor à voix basse.

Elle ne dit rien, se contentant de se laisser mener par son guide. Ils marchèrent pendant une dizaine de minutes et Edana ne se lassa pas du paysage. Elle avait envie de tout toucher, tout sentir. D'énormes fleurs presque aussi hautes qu'elle l'appelèrent et elle ne résista pas. Elle s'en approcha, mettant son nez près du pistil. Elle n'avait jamais rien sentie de pareil et se retourna vers Thor, des étoiles pleins les yeux. Il lui rendit son sourire, lui faisant signe de revenir près de lui, ce qu'elle fit en sautillant comme une enfant avant de s'accrocher d'elle même à son bras, continuant d'apprécier ce qu'elle voyait. Subitement, Thor la saisit par la taille, les dissimulant derrière un gros tronc d 'arbre. Le dieu avait son dos contre le bois et Edana était prisonnière de son étreinte, ses mains sur son ventre. Elle déglutit alors qu'il déplaçait une de ses mains plus bas, sur son bas ventre avant de se pencher un peu en avant pour regarder derrière l'arbre. Elle ne fit que se pencher elle aussi, suivant le mouvement le laissant ainsi voir.

Il se remit dos au tronc.

\- Vas-y, regarde, lui souffla-t-il la faisant frissonner.

Elle s'exécuta et se pencha légèrement.

\- Oh Thor, murmura-t-elle émue.

Devant elle, à quelques mètres, se trouvaient des animaux semblables à des renards, mais de taille plus petite, avec non pas une queue, mais deux. Leur couleur était rousse flamboyante et leur extrémité était noir corbeau. Ils avaient de grands yeux verts et de grandes oreilles dressées, aux aguets du moindre bruit. Mais ce qui lui fit avoir les larmes aux yeux ne fut pas les deux adultes devant leur tanière, mais les petits qui en sortirent. Quatre, similaires en tout point aux adultes mais en miniature, le poil beaucoup plus fournis. Ils devaient avoir quelques semaines et leurs pas étaient incertains alors qu'ils se chamaillaient, se mordants les pattes et la queue sous l'oeil attentif des géniteurs.

\- Merci, fit Edana, une larme roulant sur sa joue.

Elle revint à sa place, faisant cette fois face au dieu qui, adossé nonchalamment à l'arbre posa de nouveau ses mains sur les hanches de la blonde, les caressant de ses pouces, déclenchant un pincement dans son estomac.

\- Je t'en prie.

Elle lui sourit. Jamais un homme n'avait eu une attention aussi touchante. Thor avait choisit de lui montrer son monde mais mieux que cela, il avait choisit de lui montrer les animaux de ce pays car il savait que c'était la passion de la jeune femme. Elle lui en était reconnaissante au delà des mots.

Elle se pencha de nouveau, les observant encore un peu puis le dieu lui attrapa le bras doucement et ils rebroussèrent chemin, revenant vers leur cheval.

0o0o0o0

\- Ça ne devrait plus être très loin, réfléchit Isis à voix haute.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu recherches, rigola Steve, se faisant trainer, sans toute fois s'en plaindre.

\- J'ai vu quelque chose briller, expliqua-t-elle concentré.

Steve explosa de rire et Isis s'arrêta, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Oh non, tu ne vas pas te vexer, fit le soldat continuant de sourire. Allez, c'est toi qui connait le chemin, montre-moi.

Toujours en boudant un peu, elle marcha de nouveau devant lui, sans toutefois lui redonner la main ce qui fit dodeliner la tête de Captain, amusé par son caractère.

\- Tu sais, je suis une catastrophe en orientation, dit-elle soudain, de nouveau de bonne humeur.

Elle n'avait pas envie de gâcher ce moment.

\- Mince alors, fit mine de se lamenter Steve. Comment allons-nous faire ?

Elle lui donna un coup d'épaule et il sourit. Elle s'accrocha soudain à son bras, continuant de déambuler, observant les vitrines, les jardinières de fleurs, les pavés sur le sol et le ciel bleu sans un nuage. En levant les yeux, elle aperçut l'enseigne d'un petit restaurant et elle trépigna.

\- C'est pas loin ! S'exclama-t-elle en le tirant dans la ruelle adjacente.

\- Euu comment tu peux savoir ?

\- J'ai vu cette enseigne quand on était sur la terrasse. C'était juste derrière !

La rue se finit, donnant sur une plus grande et Isis se stoppa, une expression de fierté se peignant sur ses traits.

\- Ah j'ai réussi !

\- Tu devrais avoir plus confiance en tes capacités, tu es intelligente.

La voix de Steve transpirait la sincérité et cela toucha Isis plus que n'importe quelle belle parole. Elle se perdit dans le bleu de ses iris et pour la première fois remarqua toutes les nuances qu'elles possédaient. Si à extérieure, le bleu était profond, en leur centre, un liseré cyan bordait la pupille. Ainsi, avec le soleil, elle remarqua qu'ils avaient des reflets verts. Elle eut le souffle coupé par la beauté de son regard. Steve eu un pincement au cœur face au regard de la blonde. On aurait dit qu'elle cherchait à graver ses traits.

Pour les personnes qui les entouraient et qui passaient près d'eux, ils avaient tout l'air d'un couple : se tenant les mains, se regardant comme si rien autour d'eux n'existait si ce n'est eux... Leur alchimie était visible pour tous, sauf pour les concernés.

Au bout de quelques instants, l'infirmière, réalisant qu'elle le fixait avec insistance se détourna et marcha vers le stand. Steve la suivit et eu un petit rire quand il prit conscience de ce que vendait le marchand.

\- Des bouteilles... pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas ? Taquina-t-il.

Elle lui tira la langue, passant sa main sur les carafes de vins. Ce n'étaient pas de simple bouteilles. Non. C'était des bouteilles faites par un souffleur de verre. Certaines avaient des formes atypiques, comme si la foudre s'était abattu sur le sable, le faisant fondre, lassant une forme aérienne, légère en refroidissant. Le cristal était si pure que lorsque le soleil venait rebondir dessus, il diffractait la lumière, créant des petits arc en ciel sur le sol. Des petits diamants de lumière. Elle continua de les admirer, et une attira son attention. Elle était plus grande que les autres, à l'allure gracieuse avec un bouchon de carafe légèrement teinté de bleu, ce qui lui rappela la lueur de ses propres pouvoirs. Steve put voir son regard envieux et lorsqu'elle sourit un peu tristement au vendeur pour lui dire au revoir avant d'observer le stand d'un autre, il s'approcha de vieux souffleur de verre.

\- Bonjour Monsieur.

\- Mon seigneur, fit poliment l'homme, ce qui surpris le soldat. En voyant son regard sur sa personne, il comprit que son habit devait clairement afficher son « rang ».

\- Excusez-moi, combien pour cette carafe ?

\- Vous êtes les terriens qui accompagne notre prince n'est-ce pas ? Demanda avec malice le vendeur.

\- Oui, avoua Steve, ne pouvant faire autrement.

\- Alors prenez là.

Il écarquilla les yeux.

\- Non, je ne peux pas. C'est pour un cadeau, cela n'en serait plus un, si vous m'en faite cadeau. Mais je vous suis reconnaissant.

Il fut surpris de la bonté du terrien, mais il finit par capituler, lui annonçant le prix.

Steve hocha la tête, le notant mentalement avant de rapidement rejoindre Isis avant qu'elle ne se doute de quelque chose.

Le soleil commençait à décliner dans le ciel, les quelques nuages blancs prenant une teinte orangés.

0o0o0o0

Edana leva les yeux vers le ciel, notant sa couleur orangé, signe que le soleil commençait sa course vers la nuit. Elle observa de nouveau le paysage autour d'elle, ne reconnaissant rien.

\- On retourne au palais ?

\- Mmm mmm, fit Thor, guidant le cheval qui marchait tranquillement au milieu des bois, ses sabots faisant craquer les brindilles au sol.

A ecouter : watch?v=UlVcER-RQCo Pirates of the Caribbean : at World's End- Love Theme (revised Suite) (video de 10 min53)

La blonde se laissa aller contre le torse du dieu, se détendant complètement, fermant les yeux, appréciant la brise amenée par la fin de journée. Thor pencha légèrement la tête vers elle, ne s'y attendant pas, avant de sourire, regardant l'horizon pour guider son cheval. Il lâcha un coté de la bride et passa son bras autour de la taille de la blonde pour la caler contre lui. Elle se laissa faire, sa tête basculant au creux de son cou, les yeux toujours clos, une expression de paix sur ses traits. Ils continuèrent de chevaucher ainsi pendant une bonne heure, avant d'arriver sur les hauts d'Asgard. De là, toute la ville s'offrait à eux dans un paysage à couper le souffle. Il baissa de nouveau les yeux sur la femme dans ses bras, constatant qu'elle s'était assoupie. Il ne put s'en empêcher et après lui avoir déposer un léger baiser sur l'épaule qui la réveilla en douceur, il resserra sa prise sur elle.

Elle ouvrit les yeux puis tourna sa tete afin de croiser le regard di dieu. Elle tomba sur les orbes bleus de Thor à quelques centimètres des siennes. Il lui fit un signe de tête en direction de l'horizon et elle se redressa. La ville était baignée d'une lumière chaude, oscillant entre le rosé et l'orange. Les bâtiments scintillaient comme des diamants au soleil. Le palais se dressait dans toute sa splendeur, architecture divine. Au loin, le pont menant au Bifrost brillait au même titre que la mer, qui reflétait l'image du soleil qui descendait sur l'horizon. Elle déglutit, souhaitant que ce moment dur pour toujours. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux devant une beauté si pure. Une nature intacte chose qui n'existait plus sur Terre. Sentant son émotion, le dieu l'embrassa de nouveau mais sur sa joue, s'y attardant un instant. Elle en fut retournée. Elle tourna sa tête un maximum pour l'observer. Il lui fit un sourire tendre et vint poser sa main sur sa joue, avant d'attraper sa nuque. Elle se laissa aller lorsqu'il l'attira a lui, collant leurs fronts, les derniers rayons du soleils les englobants, avant de disparaître. Ils se séparèrent lentement et Thor fit avancer son cheval pour rentrer.

0o0o0o0

Ecouter : watch?v=OSZCFFpix2g Titanic- Rose's Theme

\- Merci, dit Isis en souriant, arrivant devant sa porte de chambre avant de se retourner vers Steve.

\- Je t'en prie, répondit-il soudain mal à l'aise.

Ils s'observèrent, se dévisageant de la tête au pied. Le soldat prit un pas sur la jeune femme. Elle ne recula pas, son regard brillant d'une lueur nouvelle. Encouragé, il s'approcha encore, et encore, jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle. Petite par rapport à lui, elle leva la tête pour continuer de fixer ses yeux. Leurs souffles s'accélérèrent sensiblement et le bas ventre d'Isis se contracta quand il vint poser ses grandes mains sur sa taille. Il la poussa légèrement jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte le panneau de bois.

\- Tu es sur ? Murmura la jeune femme.

Le soldat fixa ses lèvres fines avant de revenir à ses yeux.

\- Certains, fit-il sur le même ton.

Il pencha sa tête, et la jeune femme, sans s'en rendre compte se hissa sur la pointe des pieds. Leurs souffle se mélangèrent avant que leurs lèvres ne se rencontrent. Il vint placer sa main sur le coté du visage de son amante, exerçant une emprise ferme sur elle. Isis ouvrit la bouche, glissant sa langue contre celle du soldat. Le baiser était different du premier. Il était tendre, affectueux. Cependant cela ne dura pas. Elle agrippa les cheveux doux de Steve pour l'attirer encore plus à elle. Il colla son corps à elle et elle heurta un peu plus durement la porte. Les mains du soldat glissèrent sur son corps, cherchant à graver chaque courbe de ce dernier. Il délaissa sa bouche et déposa une série de petits baisers jusque dans son cou. Des frissons la parcoururent et elle poussa un soupir de plaisir. Jamais il n'avait entendu un son aussi plaisant et cela eu un effet immédiat sur sa virilité. Elle s'accrocha à ses larges épaules, tandis qu'il lui soulevait une jambe, caressant sa peau douce en relevant sa robe. N'y tenant plus, et ayant besoin de son contact, elle lui prit le visage en coupe, afin de la remmener à elle, et elle l'embrassa de nouveau. Ils n'avaient plus aucune conscience de la réalité. Ils avaient complètement oublié qu'ils se trouvaient au milieu du couloir de leur aile et que n'importe qui aurait pu les surprendre. Ils étaient tellement obnubilés l'un par l'autre qu'ils auraient pu aller bien plus loin si des bruits de pas ne les avaient pas fait revenir sur terre.

Steve se stoppa et Isis le regarda, la bouche entre-ouverte, haletante, les lèvres encore gonflées de leur étreinte. Elle le repoussa mais gentiment avant de rapidement ouvrir sa porte de chambre et de s'y engouffrer. Juste avant de la refermer, il aperçut son petit sourire en coin et il fut soulagé. Il eut juste le temps de s'éloigner de sa chambre quand Edana apparut, visiblement sur un petit nuage.

\- Oh ! Steve ! fit-elle de bonne humeur. Bonne journée ?

Il déglutit, tandis qu'elle s'avançait vers lui, tout sourire. Une fois assez près de lui pour voir correctement les expressions de son visage, elle fronça les sourcils avant d'afficher un sourire sournois.

\- Toi, tu as passé la journée avec Isis.

Le soldat se figea, ne comprenant pas comment son amie pouvait être aussi perspicace.

Elle fit un geste de la main désignant nonchalamment sa tête.

\- Ta tronche. On t'aurai fait bouffer de la poussière de licorne que tu aurais la même tête, ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire en pouffant ce qui blasa son mentor qui lui jeta un regard lasse. Rhooo ça va, fit-elle en souriant. Tiens, viens je dois prendre quelque chose.

Elle déverrouilla sa porte et Steve la suivit, refermant derrière lui. Il observa sa protégée et remarqua que quelque chose avait changé. Ses yeux n'étaient plus triste. Il attrapa un biblo sur la commode en bois et demanda mine de rien :

\- Et toi ? Ca va ? Tu as fais quoi aujourd'hui ?

Edana s'arrêta de fouiller dans les poches de son jeans posé sur le dossier de sa chaise et se redressa le toisant.

\- Si ta question c'est « as-tu passé l'après-midi avec Thor ? », la réponse est oui.

Sans attendre de réponse elle recommença sa recherche.

Devant la sincérité de son amie, il en resta sans voix. Ne sachant quoi dire. Edana trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait et se redressa avant de s'amuser de l'expression de Steve.

\- Alors ? Pas de réflexion ?

Il pinça les lèvres, faisant un signe négatif de la tête.

\- Je vais m'abstenir.

Elle éclata de son rire cristallin.

\- Oui c'est mieux. Comme ça je ferais aussi comme si je n'avais pas compris qu'Isis et toi vous venez de vous embrasser.

Elle le dépassa. lui jetant un regard malicieux lui soufflant un _« encore »_. Il la suivit vivement, l'empêchant de sortir.

\- Comment tu peux savoir ça ? s'exclama-t-il paniqué.

Elle lui lança un regard voulant dire _« sérieux ? Tu veux vraiment que je t'explique ? »_.

\- Outre ta mine bien trop réjouie, tu as un reste de rouge à lèvre.

Elle leva sa main et enleva la petite trace au coin des lèvres de son mentor.

-... Juste là, rajouta-t-elle rigolant.

Steve donna une tape à sa main avant de s'essuyer la bouche tandis qu'Edana partait toujours en rigolant. Il soupira tout en la suivant. Il était dans la merde.

0o0o0o0

Le repas du soir fut festif. En effet, lorsque les Avengers arrivèrent à la salle du banquet, Thor était déjà présent, les attendant, mais il n'était pas seul. Ses plus fidèles amis étaient eux aussi de la partie. Ainsi ils purent rencontrer Fandral, un gai luron très bel homme, Volstagg qui ne pensait qu'à boire et manger. Il s'entendit d'ailleurs très bien avec Isis sur le premier point, Hogun, un guerrier aux traits asiatiques et enfin Sif. En revanche, cette partie déplut fortement à Edana qui tenta du mieux qu'elle put de le masquer. Sauf que le fait que la brune soit assise à la droite du dieu ne la mit pas dans les meilleures condition. Elle se rassura en se disant qu'à gauche, c'était Isis. Elle ignora donc superbement le dieu qui tentait par tous les moyens d'avoir un seul regard de sa part. Plus la soirée avançait et plus il se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu lui faire pour qu'elle l'ignore, sachant qu'ils s'étaient quittés sur un très bon moment... Cela le peina et petit à petit il se replia sur lui même. Cela n'échappa pas à Sif qui posa sa main sur son avant bras, se penchant vers lui.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas Thor ? Souffla-t-elle discrètement.

Pas assez apparemment. Edana tourna sa tête vers eux et son regard bloqua sur ce geste d'affection. Quand elle releva les yeux, elle croisa ceux de Thor et elle lui lança un regard glacial avant de détourner la tête avec dédain, se replongeant dans la conversation qu'elle menait avec Fandral, et ses frères.

Isis et Steve avait remarqué leur échange et ils se regardèrent, faisant une petite grimace sachant que cela n'annonçait rien de bon pour leurs amis. Ils se rendirent soudain compte que pour une fois ils étaient du même coté, et qu'ils s'étaient compris en un seul regard. Ils se firent donc un petit sourire, les souvenirs de leur derniers baisers envahissant leur pensées. Afin de ne pas éveiller l'attention des autres, ils se lâchèrent des yeux à regret et Isis recommença à papoter avec Natasha.

Le reste du repas se déroula jusqu'à tard et lorsque les carafes de vins furent vides, que Steve commença à avoir la tête qui tourne et qu'Edana rigola à chaque phrase de Fandral, Natasha se leva, suivit de ses deux disciples et du reste du groupe. Thor fit racler sa chaise sur le sol et il serra de nouveau les dents. Cela était tellement arrivé pendant les dernières heures qu'il en avait mal à la mâchoire. Les rires de la jeune femme le mettaient en rage, tout comme les attentions plus que clair de Fandral à son égard.

\- Permettez-moi de vous raccompagner jeune Edana, fit-il galamment en lui proposant son bras.

Cela en fut trop pour le dieu qui voulu intervenir, mais Sif l'en empêcha.

\- Thor, laisse-les donc, dit-elle en souriant, pour le détourner de la terrienne.

Il baissa les yeux sur la brune et l'écouta, se laissant se faire rassoir par elle. Isis leva les yeux au ciel, excédé par le comportement de son mentor. Cette fois, elle ne le défendrait pas.

\- Bonne nuit Thor. J'espère que tu retrouveras le chemin de tes appartement _seul_, cracha-t-elle froidement en lançant un regard appuyé à la guerrière. Fandral ? L'appela-t-elle. Je vous confie mon amie.

Sur ces dernières paroles, elle lança un sourire sarcastique à Thor avant de prendre le bras que Keith lui tendait et de partir se coucher, Steve la précédant. Fandral ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et passa son bras en creux des reins d'Edana pour l'escorter. Thor resta figer, et ce n'est que la voix de la brune qui le sortit de sa torpeur.

\- Quel caractère, dit-elle comme excédée.

\- Pardon ?

\- Ces humaines, Isis et Edana, précisa-t-elle. A croire qu'elles voudraient que tu leur obéisses au doigt et à l'oeil !

Le dieu fronça les sourcils, observant son amie.

\- Que cherches-tu Sif ?

Sa voix était soudainement froide, ce qui fit perdre de sa superbe à la brune.

\- Je... non mais ce que je veux dire... tu as vu comment elle nous a regardé ?!

Il sut de suite que le _« elle »_ désignait Edana.

\- Je peux savoir en quoi cela te concerne ?

Elle eut un léger mouvement de recul sous la duretés de ces paroles.

\- Rien voyons, je cherche juste à t'aider, tu ne devrais pas la laiss...

\- Je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour le nombre de fois où tu t'es battu à mes cotés avec bravoure Sif, la coupa-t-il. Mais en ce qui concerne Edana, je te conseil de rester en dehors de notre relation.

\- Votre relation ?!

La brune eut un rire amer, se levant. Thor fit de même, comprenant mieux l'humeur de sa disciple et d'Edana.

\- S'il te pait Thor. Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu penses que cette humaine est faite pour toi ? Elle n'en a que faire de toi ! Elle est faible, pas comme m...

La brune se stoppa, écarquillant les yeux, se rendant compte de jusqu'où elle venait d'aller. Le dieu la regarda froidement.

\- Alors c'est ça, souffla-t-il, à la fois déçu et en colère. Tu cherchais à la mettre en colère contre moi...

La brune déglutit, sachant que quand Thor parlait avec cette voix, il était à deux doigts d'exploser.

\- Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu m'as empêché d'aller la voir ?!

Elle pinça les lèvres.

\- Répond-moi !

\- Oui ! S'exclama-t-elle soudain, les larmes montant, malgré son tempérament de guerrière.

Thor eut un rire jaune, froid.

\- J'ai toujours su que tu avais quelque chose pour moi, dit-il avec un peu plus de douceur. Mais je pensais surtout que tu étais mon amie...

\- Je le suis, contrecarra-t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

Il leva la main, la défendant d'approcher.

\- Non... Non, parce qu'une amie n'aurait pas chercher à me blesser au travers de la femme que j'aime.

Sif s'immobilisa.

\- Tu... tu l'aimes ? Murmura-t-elle refusant d'y croire, tout en sachant au fond d'elle qu'il disait vrai.

\- Plus que les mots ne peuvent l'exprimer, dit Thor sincèrement. Je l'aime. Mille fois plus que j'ai pu aimer Jane, expliqua-t-il. Je ne suis sur de rien mais ça, ce que je ressens pour elle j'en suis sur.

Il commença à s'éloigner de la brune , tête basse.

\- Attends !

\- Il n'y a plus rien à dire Sif, rentres chez toi.

Il n'attendit pas de réponse, la grande porte claquant en se refermant sur lui, laissant la brune les bras ballant, se maudissant d'avoir perdu son ami pour des sentiments personnels...

0o0o0o0

\- Ouvre la porte Isis, souffla Thor pour la énième fois, sa tête appuyée sur le bois.

Il attendit et enfin, elle daigna ouvrir. Il se retint au chambranle, et vit sa disciple, mains sur les hanches, regard dur.

\- Quelle surprise !

Elle fit mine de regarder derrière le dieu avant de sourire ironiquement.

\- Annnh et tu es seul ?! Fit-elle avec amertume et sarcasme.

\- S'il te plait...

Elle lui lança un dernier regard meurtrier avant de soupirer, lui faisant signe d'entrer. C'est un peu minable qu'il s'avança, se mettant au milieu de la pièce.

Ils se toisèrent un instant, Isis ne lâchant rien.

\- Vas-y, fit-il rendant les armes.

\- Vas-y quoi ?

\- Tu meurs d'envie de me hurler dessus et tu auras raison alors vas-y, fit-il sur un ton résigné.

Isis inspira avant d'exploser.

\- Tu es un abruti ! Tu le sais ça ? Tu es peut-être le dieu de la foudre mais tu es surtout le roi des cons !

Le concerné encaissa, la regardant s'agiter.

\- Franchement, je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de t'en coller une, souffla-t-elle en tentant de se maitriser. Non mais sérieusement... et après tu t'étonne qu'Edana ne s'ouvre pas à toi ? Mais si j'étais elle, je n'en aurais pas envie !

Ça, cela fit mal au dieu qui cependant ne dit toujours rien, baissant le regard.

\- Sif est peut-être ton amie, mais une amie qui est amoureuse de toi et qui te caresse le bras et te regarde avec des yeux de biches à deux mètres de la femme que soit disant tu aimes. Franchement... tu connais un peu Ana, elle est méfiante, renfermée. Obéir à cette femme lorsqu'elle te dit de ne pas t'approcher de mon amie qui se fait draguer par un autre que toi... franchement je suis déçue. Je te pensais plus combattant que ça, finit Isis sur un ton réellement déçu.

Thor releva la tête.

\- Je … je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit... Je ne voulais vexer personne.

\- Oui et au final tu as fait tout l'inverse.

\- Ça va, répliqua-t-il agacé. J'ai conscience que j'ai mal agit, mais Edana me rend dingue ! Je ne sais pas comment me comporter avec elle. Elle ne montre rien !

Isis eu un sourire secouant la tête.

\- Alala... vous les hommes vous ne savez vraiment pas lire sur le visage d'une femme.

Thor souffla, se laissant tomber sur la chaise.

\- Je me rattraperais, dit-il tentant de se convaincre.

\- Mmm mmm... et comment ? Dit-elle, curieuse.

\- J'ai mit les choses au clair avec Sif...

Isis haussa les sourcils, agréablement surprise.

\- Et je lui expliquerais tout cela aux chutes, complétât-t-il.

\- Les chutes ?

Thor sourit fier de lui, sachant que la jeune femme ne pourra pas lui résister dans un endroit si pur et beau. L'endroit sera propice à ses excuses et au pardon.

Sa coéquipière se moqua un peu.

\- Et bah bon courage pour l'emmener à ses chutes si elle refuse de te parler. Car crois-moi, une Edana vexée ne se laisse pas approcher comme ça.

\- Merci de ton soutient Isis, vraiment, maugréa le dieu, ce qui la fit rire.

0o0o0o0

De nouveau tous dans la grande bibliothèque, certains luttaient contre le sommeil dû aux effluves d'alcool encore présentes dans leur veines. C'était le cas pour Edana, qui, la joue contre sa main, tentait de ne pas s'écrouler sur son énorme ouvrage. Un bâillement lui échappa et elle tourna distraitement une page. Son frère se pencha vers elle, les yeux toujours sur son propre bouquin.

\- Je suis sûr que les lignes te paraissent trouble, murmura-t-il.

\- Ta gueule, répliqua-t-elle de mauvais poil, ce qui le fit sourire, avant de se remettre droit.

Un peu plus loin, Thor ne pouvait s'empêcher de lever les yeux vers elle toutes les cinq secondes.

\- Arrête, souffla Isis, prenant des notes sur son calepin.

\- Arrêter quoi ? Dit-il en levant de nouveau les yeux sur la Olygane.

Isis leva les siens au ciel avant de lui décoller une petite tape discrète à l'arrière du crane.

Il la regarda avec une mine d'incompréhension tandis qu'elle tournait ses pages.

\- Arrête de mater mon amie comme ça, elle va prendre feu après...

\- Je ne la regarde pas ! Démentit-il avec un peu trop de véhémence.

Isis releva ses yeux bleus vers lui et haussa les sourcils.

\- Bon d'accord... peut-être un peu...Tu crois que Fandral est resté avec elle ?

Un rire échappa à la blonde et fit sursauter ceux dans la salle. Elle fit un petit signe d'excuse. Elle retrouva un air sérieux et fit nonchalamment.

\- Tu n'as qu'à aller lui demander, mais bon courage vu qu'elle t'ignore superbement.

Le grand blond aux allures de viking regarda froidement sa partenaire car il savait qu'elle se jouait de lui. C'est donc en boudant comme un adolescent qu'il se replongea dans sa lecture, luttant pour ne pas regarder de nouveau la femme de ses pensées.

Les minutes continuèrent de passer. Le grand sablier dans le coin de la pièce déversait ses petits grain aux comptes gouttes.

\- T'es vraiment sûr que c'est la bibliothèque la plus fournie des neufs royaumes ? Demanda Steve visiblement lasse.

\- Non mais dite-le si vous vous êtes ligué contre moi, marmonna le dieu, ce qui eu le don de faire de nouveau pouffer sa partenaire.

Elle fit une petite moue à Steve pour lui faire comprendre que monsieur était grognon ce matin. Il sourit en retour, se replongeant dans son ouvrage.

\- Arrête, souffla Edana.

\- Arrêter quoi ?

\- De sourire comme un abruti, lâcha-t-elle naturellement, gardant un sang froid parfait.

Le soldat ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, et l'ouvrit de nouveau. Edana releva ses yeux verts vers lui, avant que le coin de sa bouche ne se relève malicieusement.

\- Tu m'emmerdes Olygane.

\- Oh oh ! Mais c'est que tu deviendrais grincheux papi !

\- Chuuuut, râla soudain Keith. Il y en a qui essaie de se concentrer ici !

Le duo se tut, un avec une mine renfrogné, l'autre réjouie.

0o0o0o0

Alors que le moral du groupe était au plus bas, que tout le monde bavait ou presque sur ses livres, se lamentant de ne pas trouver la moindre information, Caleb poussa soudain une exclamation, faisant sursauter tout les Avengers.

\- J'ai quelques chose ! Fit-il se levant, livre en main.

Les autres froncèrent les sourcils, faisant de même, avide d'en savoir plus.

\- Enfin peut-être, continua-t-il.

\- Accouche Caleb, lui fit Natasha.

\- Ça ne parle pas directement des Pierres, mais il est dit ici qu'il y a de cela plusieurs centaines d'année, un homme venant du royaume de Muss.. Muspel... tenta de lire le brun, écorchant le mot.

\- Muspelheim, compléta Thor soudain très attentif.

\- C'est quoi ça ? Interrogea Steve.

\- Un des neufs monde. Il y abrite les géants de feu... entre autre, fit-il plus sombrement.

\- Entre autre ? Voulu savoir Isis.

\- Dans nos légendes, le roi de ce monde est censé causé la fin d'Asgard lors de ce qu'on appel le _« Ragnarok »_.

Tous écarquillèrent les yeux, sous le choc.

\- On peut revenir à nos moutons, lâcha Caleb n'aimant pas être reléguer au second plan. Bon, il est dit qu'un homme avait tenter d'assoir sa domination sur les autres monde et que pour cela il avait besoin de cristaux élémentaires. Il en aurait trouvé un, mais menacé par Surtur... c'est qui ça ?

L'ainé des Olygane releva la tête de sa lecture, pour avoir l'avis de Thor.

\- Celui dont je viens de parler, celui qui doit anéantir Asgard.

\- Oh... bon bah Surtur aurait tenté de lui subtiliser mais il se serait enfuit, quittant la planète, emportant avec lui la gemme...

\- Ça nous avance ça, intervint sa sœur. Cela s'est passé il y a des milliers d'années.

\- Doucement petite sœur, tu vas trop vite en besogne, je n'ai pas finit, fit Caleb malicieusement. Il est écrit que les dernières traces de sa présence aurait été relevé sur Niflheim.

\- Un autre des neufs monde ? Supposa Isis.

Son mentor hocha la tête, sourcils froncer et mains sur les hanches.

\- Thor ?appela Steve. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Il ne répondit pas de suite, mais lorsqu'il releva la tête pour regarder ses partenaires, un petit sourire ornait ses lèvres.

\- Je penses que nous allons devoir aller explorer cette piste !

\- Par pitié ne me dit pas qu'il y a encore des géants sur cette fichue planète, gémit l'infirmière.

Le rire chaud de son mentor ne la rassura pas vraiment. Il lui frotta le dos gentiment.

\- Non, non... en revanche c'est le pays de l'obscurité et de la brume.

\- Oh bah parfait je suis ravie, ironisa-t-elle.

\- De toute manière il est hors de question que vous veniez avec moi, dit-il de sa voix profonde.

Isis haussa les sourcils mais Edana fut plus rapide.

-Je te demande pardon ? Claqua-t-elle sèchement.

Le dieu sembla retrouver de son assurance et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine faisant face à la petite blonde.

\- Tu m'as parfaitement comprise. Vous ne venez pas.

Les sourcils de la Olygane disparurent derrière ses mèches de frange et elle prit un pas sur le dieu avec un sourire froid qui ne présageait rien de bon. D'ailleurs Steve grimaça, Isis se gratta l'arrête du nez et ses deux frères sourirent discrètement, ayant pitié pour le dieu de la foudre.

\- Et en quel honneur je vous pie, Mon Prince ? Ironisa-t-elle.

\- C'est une planète dangereuse, tenta de lui faire comprendre Thor, s'approchant d'elle. Elle est désertique, sauvage et chao...

\- Merci mais je ne crois pas avoir besoin d'un chaperon. J'ai passé l'age.

\- Et moi je suis assez âgé pour savoir ce que je dis, s'énerva le blond.

Son interlocutrice lâcha un petit rire sans joie, s'éloignant de lui. Steve choisit d'intervenir pour calmer la tension qui régnait entre ses deux amis.

\- Bon, et si on y réfléchissait un peu ? Thor, je comprends ton point de vue, mais on a besoin de réponse et tu ne peux pas nous écarter ainsi.

\- Dieu merci, au moins un d'intelligent, marmonna sa disciple.

\- Ana ! La réprimanda Isis.

Edana écarta ses bras d'un air de dire _« Bah quoi ?! » _

Steve inspira et Thor fit de même.

\- Je propose qu'on fasse une pause... on en reparlera au diner, suggéra-t-il.

Les deux frères ainsi que Natasha acquiescèrent et tous refermèrent leurs grimoires. Caleb tendit le siens à l'héritier d'Asgard qui le remercia.

Encore excédée, Edana ne se fit pas prier et quitta la pièce suivit de son mentor. Elle se rendit dans ses appartements et se laissa tomber sur son grand lit, fixant le plafond, tentant de se calmer. Elle tourna la tête vers son balcon et se releva, avant de s'y diriger et d'inspirer l'air pur, se sentant déjà plus apaisée.

0o0o0o0

Isis resta dans la bibliothèque et observa son mentor ranger les derniers parchemins. Elle s'approcha de lui tranquillement, avant de poser sa main sur son avant bras, l'obligeant à la regarder. Quand leur regards se croisèrent elle lui fit un petit sourire.

\- Tu vas encore me dire que j'ai tord mmm ?

Isis haussa les épaules avec une moue amusée. Le dieu se frotta le visage, lasse.

\- J'ai peur pour vous, avoua-t-il lui faisant face.

\- Je sais. Mais tu ne peux pas nous empêcher de participer. Tu ne pourras pas nous enfermer dans une tour d'ivoire, souffla-t-elle avec tendresse.

\- Ne me tente pas...marmonna-t-il, considérant sérieusement cette hypothèse.

Elle éclata de rire avant de prendre son bras et de le faire sortir de la grande pièce.

\- Parle moi de cette planète, reprit-elle en retrouvant son sérieux.

\- Comme je l'ai dit, elle est dangereuse, sombre. Je ne sais pas ce que nous allons y trouver, mais certainement que des ennuis...

\- Tu penses que cela peut nous apporter des réponses ?

Il sembla réfléchir et hocha la tête.

\- Alors on doit y aller, fit-elle déterminée. Tous ensemble.

Thor la fit s'arrêter, observant ses traits avec un doux sourire.

\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle surprise de son regard.

Il secoua la tête, dégageant une mèche de ses cheveux délicatement.

\- Vous êtes forte. _Tu_ es forte.

Touchée, elle appuya sa joue dans le creux de la paume de son mentor.

\- Bien trop pour votre propre bien,,, souffla-t-il inquiet.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, fit-elle sur le même ton. Et pis... tu seras là pour nous protéger, pour _me_ protéger.

\- Toujours, dit-il avec assurance et chaleur.

\- Alors tout ira bien. Va la voir, l'incita-t-elle alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la porte qui menait à leur ailes.

Isis poussa celle de leur partie et avança dans le couloir avant d'ouvrir sa chambre et de souffler un baiser avec un clin d'oeil à son mentor. Il inspira, regardant un instant le plafond, avant de s'avancer devant la porte d'Edana et de toquer.

0o0o0o0

Edana se retourna lorsqu'elle entendit trois coups sur le panneau de bois de sa chambre. Fronçant les sourcils, se demandant qui cela pouvait être, elle traversa la pièce. Elle tourna le loquet prête à voir Isis, Steve ou ses frères mais...

\- Thor... fit-elle froidement. Ecoute laisse-m...

\- Non laisse-moi parler s'il te plait, dit-il précipitamment, mettant sa paume pour empêcher qu'elle lui claque la porte au nez.

Il la vit lever les yeux au ciel et il avala sa salive, perdant de sa superbe. Cette femme l'impressionnait plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre. Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et l'observa. Il se racla la gorge, se redressant un peu.

\- Je... et bien nous... enfin on...

Edana haussa les sourcils.

\- Tu compte me faire tous les pronoms ou comment ça se passe ?

Le dieu se ressaisit soudain.

\- J'aimerai t'emmener dans un endroit.

La blonde ouvrit la bouche pour protester et il s'empressa de continuer fermement.

\- J'aimerai vraiment te faire découvrir ce lieu et m'expliquer pour hier soir. Tu sera ensuite libre de rester ou de t'en aller. Je te demande juste de m'accorder ton après-midi.

A cet instant, la colère de la blonde retomba comme un soufflé. Elle lui avait déjà pardonné. Ses yeux bleus, son sourire d'ange et sa volonté de vouloir s'expliquer avait fait le travail. Simplement, elle préféra garder son masque pour le faire mariner.

\- Très bien, dit-elle avec un faux air hautain. Mais si tu ne me convainc pas je pourrais m'en aller.

\- Promis ! Répliqua-t-il avec un sourire un peu stupide, trop heureux qu'elle ai accepté.

Il lui tendit sa grande paume et un sourire lui échappa. Elle leva les yeux au ciel cette fois amusée et lui serra. Il l'attira à lui et elle se retrouva plaqué contre son torse musclé.

\- Allons-y, lui souffla-t-il avec une voix suave qui la fit frissonner.

Il la relâcha et commença à marcher._ « Saloperie »_ pensa-t-elle en lui emboitant le pas.

0o0o0o0

Le palais était silencieux. Seul le chant des oiseaux dans le jardin de la cour intérieur se faisant entendre. Ça, et le bruit des pas de Steve qui déambulait dans les couloirs, tentant de se repérer pour sortir et retourner voir le fameux souffleur de verre. Seul soucis : on paye avec quelle monnaie sur cette fichue planète ? La porte du trône se dressa devant lui et il prit son courage à deux mains avant de toquer. L'instant d'après, les battants s'ouvraient, laissant apparaître deux gardes droit comme des piquets.

\- Rogers c'est ça ? Fit la voix grave d'Odin depuis l'autre bout de la pièce. Entrez donc.

L'humain obéit, saluant poliment les gardes qui ne bougèrent pas.

Une fois au pied du trône, le jeune homme mit un genou à terre en signe de respect.

\- Que souhaitez vous Rogers ? J'imagine que votre présence ici n'est pas sans arrière pensée.

\- Non Monseigneur. Pardonnez-moi, j'aurais volontiers demandé à Thor pour ne pas vous importuner mais étant sortit, j'ai pensé que m'adresser à vous était plus judicieux. Voilà, je souhaiterais faire un cadeau à une amie et...

\- Une amie ? Le coupa Odin avec une voix amusé.

\- Et bien... répliqua Steve soudain gêné.

Le rire du roi le stoppa.

\- Vous n'avez pas de compte à me rendre jeune humain. Que vous faut-il pour cette jeune femme ?

\- J'ai repérer une bouteille faite par un souffleur de verre, mais je doute que l'argent des mortels soit le même qu'ici...

\- Effectivement.

\- Je voulais donc savoir si d'une quelconque manière je pouvais gagner mon argent et ainsi lui acheter.

Odin haussa les sourcils, réellement surpris par l'esprit de cet humain. Il avait une âme d'une sincérité rare et un cœur dénué de noirceur. S'en était très étonnant. La plupart auraient simplement demander de l'argent mais lui non. Il voulait le gagner dignement. C'est pour cette raison qu'il parla sans mâcher ses mots.

\- La plupart n'aurait fait que réclamer un peu d'or. Vous êtes surprenant Monsieur Rogers. Mais ici vous êtes mes invités et les amis de Thor. Non, vous ne travaillerez pas. Arnald ?

L'un des gardes tourna sa tête et s'approcha sur la demande de son roi.

\- Mon seigneur ?

\- Conduit ce jeune homme à la salle des coffres et remet lui une bourse. Donne-en également une pour chacun de mes invités afin qu'ils puissent profiter des merveilles de cette planète.

Steve n'en revint pas et resta muet avant de le saluer.

\- Je vous remercie, c'est très généreux de votre part mais...

Odin balaya sa remarque d'un geste de main désinvolte. Cela n'était que broutille face à ses richesses.

\- Considérez cela comme un remerciement pour avoir défendu Midgard lors de l'attaque de Loki, dit-il d'un ton amer.

Steve pinça les lèvres avant de finalement abdiquer. Il prit congé après une dernière révérence et suivit le garde à l'armure d'or.

0o0o0o0

\- Voila.

Le soldat tendit les pièces d'or au marchand qui s'empressa de lui emballer la magnifique carafe avec des gestes prudents. Steve le remercia et s'en retourna vers le château, son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine. Il n'avait jamais offert un cadeau à une femme. C'était la première fois. Il ne savait pas si il y avait une manière de faire en particulier... Devait-il l'inviter à manger avant ? Simplement sonner chez elle et lui donner ? Il grimaça, se demandant bien pourquoi Edana n'était pas avec lui. Elle aurait sûrement pu lui dire comment faire. Un sourire traversa son visage en pensant à sa disciple. Si on lui avait dit que cette femme, pourtant si hostile au départ, allait devenir son repère, sa confidente, jamais il n'y aurait cru. Et pourtant, aujourd'hui il ne se voyait pas vivre sans elle à ses cotés. Arrivant près de leur aile, il se stoppa, inspecta sa tenue impeccable et avança dans le couloir, avant de se poster devant la porte de chambre d'Isis. Une autre question envahit son esprit et lui retourna l'estomac. Etaient-ils ensemble ? Devait-il l'embrasser tendrement sachant qu'ils avaient déjà partagé deux moments passionnés ? Il leva son poing, s'apprêtant à toquer puis soudain il le rabaissa lentement, sa bonne humeur envolée. Il était perdu. Il se ravisa et après un dernier regard vers le panneau de bois il se détourna et pénétra dans ses appartements, posant le cadeau sur le guéridon de fer avant de soupirer lourdement.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fabriques mon pauvre Rogers ? Souffla-t-il pour lui même, les mains sur les hanches.

0o0o0o0

Edana marchait aux cotés du dieu, assez mal à l'aise. Une tension palpable régnait entre eux. Et comme si la situation n'était pas assez gênante, un grand homme brun au cheveux mi-long tourna à l'angle du couloir. Le blond émit un grognement et elle darda son regard sur lui, surprise de sa réaction.

\- Mon frère !

Oh non.

\- Loki, marmonna Thor, se déplaçant instinctivement devant la jeune femme pour la dissimuler à son jeune frère.

Le brun arriva à leur hauteur avec un sourire un peu trop important.

\- Rien ne sert de la cacher tu sais, dit-il avec humour.

Piquée au vif, la blonde se décala se postant auprès de Thor qui n'apprécia pas du tout.

\- Je n'ai aucunement besoin d'être cachée.

\- Heureusement. Une beauté pareil ne devrait pas être cachée. Tu devrais en être fière mon cher frère.

La mâchoire du concerné se contracta.

\- Je te remercie de ce conseil Loki, siffla-t-il.

\- Je ne suis pas sa chose, claqua la blonde. Il n'a pas à me cacher ou m'exhiber.

\- Du répondant, j'adore ! Vous les terriennes, vous êtes des perles.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Comment ça « _nous les terriennes »_ ?

Le brun eu un sourire mystérieux avant de recommencer à marcher.

\- J'ai connue une terrienne il y a quelques temps, dit-il soudain en lui jetant un regard par dessus son épaule. Vous allez finir par envahir Asgard si on n'y prend pas garde.

C'est sur cette note d'humour et de question sans réponse qu'il disparu.

Edana fixa le lieu où le brun avait tourné et resta figée, fronçant encore les sourcils, sachant que quelque chose lui échappait. La caresse de la main de Thor au creux de ses reins la ramena sur terre.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il préoccupé.

Elle hocha la tête encore perturbée, mais finit par le suivre et à la surprise de Thor mais aussi à la sienne, elle se confia instinctivement au grand blond qui l'écouta avec attention.

\- Tu ne trouves pas ce qu'il a dit bizarre ? Tu savais toi qu'il a connu une terrienne ? Tu sais de qui il parlait ?

Le dieu, la main toujours sur les reins de la blonde, effectua une légère pression, la guidant pour lui faire prendre un couloir adjacent et haussa les épaules.

-Nous avons accueilli une terrienne il y a de cela plusieurs mois mais rien de bien important ne 'ten fait pas. Une chose que tu dois savoir sur mon frère : c'est le dieu de la malice. Il sait parfaitement faire tourner son monde en rond. Ne l'écoute donc pas, il adore faire son intéressant.

Cette réflexion dérida la blonde qui releva son visage pour regarder celui de son interlocuteur.

\- Tiens, c'est bizarre, fit-elle faussement pensive, ça me rappel quelqu'un.

\- Oh vraiment ? répliqua Thor rentrant dans son jeu. Je ne vois pas du tout de qui tu parles.

\- Tu ne perds pas grand chose, c'est un abrutis.

Thor se stoppa net, choqué de ses propos. Edana qui avait avancé de quelques pas dans son élan, se retourna puis lui fit un sourire attendrit.

\- Mais... un abruti que j'apprécie malgré tout.

Elle se détourna et ouvrit la porte qui menait à l'extérieur du château, laissant Thor reprendre ses esprits. Il lui fallut quelques instants et quand il rejoignit la blonde, elle avait déjà ouvert le boxe de son cheval qui lui donnait des coups de tête affectueux. Elle caressait son encolure avec un regard admirateur.

\- Il t'aime bien, nota-t-il admirateur lui aussi mais pas de la même chose.

Elle sourit.

\- J'ai toujours voulu faire de l'équitation, confia-t-elle. Mais je n'avais pas les moyens...

Le dieu ne dit rien, l'observant encore un peu puis il s'approcha d'elle et lui attrapa les hanches, lui tirant un petit cris surpris. Il la souleva comme on soulève une plume et la déposa sur le dos de son cheval.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Paniqua-t-elle un peu.

\- Je vais t'apprendre à monter, fit-il naturellement, faisant signe à son animal de le suivre au dehors.

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

\- Mais je croyais que tu devais m'emmener quelque part.

\- Tenteriez-vous de vous défiler Mademoiselle Olygane ? Taquina le grand viking.

Il commençait à la connaître. Elle ne supportait pas d'être mise au défi et encore moins quand on la pensait incapable de le relever. Cela marcha instantanément. Elle souleva un peu sa robe pour passer une jambe de chaque coté du flanc de l'équin.

\- Bon alors ? Ça vient ces explications ? Fit-elle grincheuse.

Thor rit sous cape. Il se rapprocha néanmoins et attrapa la petite cheville de la cavalière, la plaçant plus en arrière.

\- C'est ton talon qui donne le rythme à ton cheval. Tu donne un coup ici.

Pour illustrer ses paroles, il déplaça légèrement son petit pied et lui fit appuyé sur le flanc de l'animal qui instantanément avança. Edana quant à elle déglutit, se forçant à se concentrer sur ce qu'il disait plutôt que sur la sensation de chaleur qui se diffusait en elle depuis sa grande main qui lui tenait la cheville délicatement.

\- Ensuite, reprit-il sans remarquer son manque de concentration, tu dois te tenir droite.

Il délaissa sa cheville et vint placer une main sur la hanche de la jeune femme, tandis que l'autre appuyait sur ses reins pour la redresser. Elle inspira, fermant un instant les yeux lorsque des papillons s'envolèrent dans son bas ventre.

\- C'est bon j'ai compris, fit-elle précipitamment en retirant ses mains, ses joues se colorant de rouge.

Thor fronça un peu les sourcils, surpris de sa réaction. Elle se racla la gorge pour retrouver contenance et agrippa les crins du cheval, gardant son dos droit.

\- Très bien, maintenant regarde loin devant toi. Ton cheval doit aller là où tu regardes. Si tu veux tourner, tire légèrement sur sa crinière, à gauche ou à droite.

\- Mais je vais lui faire mal.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, ils sont solides. Vas-y essaie.

\- C'est tout ? S'exclama la blonde.

\- Tout ce dont tu as besoin de savoir pour le moment.

Edana hocha la tête, de nouveau concentré. Il suffisait juste qu'il arrête de la toucher, ce n'était pourtant pas compliquer ! Elle regarda droit devant elle, détendit ses épaules, attrapa les crins de la crinière et donna un petit coup dans le flanc de l'étalon qui se remit à marcher tranquillement. Elle tira légèrement à droite et il exécuta l'ordre, décrivant un cercle autour de Thor. Un grand sourire traversa son visage et elle chercha l'approbation du dieu, qui les bras croisés, l'observait avec admiration. Il hocha la tête avec lui aussi un sourire. Elle redonna un petit coup, cette fois plus sec et le cheval se mit au trot. Elle continua ainsi pendant quelques minutes avant de Thor ne décide de le faire s'arrêter.

\- Alors ? Demanda-t-elle, pendant qu'il l'aidait à descendre et qu'elle prenait de nouveau appui sur ses puissantes épaules.

\- Parfaite, comme d'habitude, répondit-il sincèrement, remettant une de ses mèches de cheveux en place.

\- Arrête n'exagère pas, le réprimanda-t-elle, peu habitué aux flatteries. Au fait, comment est-ce qu'il s'appel ?

Le blond caressa l'encolure de son étalon avec affection.

\- Lettfeti, souffla-t-il avec douceur. Il fait parti des onze chevaux qui nous permettent de traverser le pont, expliqua-t-il tranquillement.

Edana jeta un coup d'oeil en direction de l'écurie et compta rapidement les boxes. Onze.

\- Vous n'en avez pas d'autres ? Interrogea-t-elle, fasciné de connaître enfin le vrai des légendes qui avaient bercé son enfance.

\- Bien sur que si, exposa Thor en montant sur Lettfeti, tendant sa main à la jeune femme qui s'en saisit sans réfléchir.

Elle se retrouva devant son compagnon, qui passa ses bras autour de sa taille dans un geste protecteur.

\- Ils ne sont en revanche pas avec ceux là. Dans ton monde on dirait qu'ils ne sont pas de la même espèce. Chez moi, ils ne sont pas de la même classe. Tu comprends ?

\- Oui en gros, ils ne sont pas dignes d'être vos montures, grinça-t-elle.

Cela fit rire le dieu qui ne s'en formalisa pas. Il donna un petit coup de talon pour que sa monture avance.

\- En quelque sorte, concéda-t-il.

\- C'est absurde, s'offusqua-t-elle. Ils pourraient tout à fait vous convenir.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que nous ne les montions pas ou que nous ne les estimions pas, simplement ils ne sont pas assez puissants, ils se bruleraient les sabots sur le Bifrost.

Edana fronça les sourcils et tourna sa tête vers Thor, faisant abstraction de leur proximité.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Et bien le Bifrost est bouillant pour les animaux, particulièrement pour les chevaux. Il n'y a que les onze de cette étable qui peuvent le franchir.

\- Oh...

Elle regarda de nouveau devant elle, un peu gênée de s'être offusquée sans connaître les bonnes raisons. Elle sentit les lèvres du dieu un court instant à l'arrière de son crane.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Ta réaction est pure.

\- Oui enfin je t'ai encore agressé, marmonna-t-elle.

Cette fois Thor rit franchement.

\- J'ai l'habitude, s'amusa-t-il.

Il ne vit pas Edana qui grimaça, se rendant compte qu'elle n'était pas toujours tendre avec lui.

0o0o0o0

Les pieds d'Isis s'enfoncèrent dans le sable fin de la crique du palais. La brise soufflait légèrement, faisant virevolter ses petits cheveux qui dépassaient de sa tresse. Elle étendit l'étoffe bleuté et s'assit dessus, ramenant ses genoux à elle, observant avec plénitude les vagues s'échouer sur la plage, créant de l'écume. Elle attrapa une petite poignée du sable, le faisant glisser d'une main à une autre, ses pensées prenant le pas sur sa conscience. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle fit léviter les graviers minuscules, les faisant danser en suspension. Ses mains avaient prit une teinte bleuté. Elle s'amusa à créer des formes aérienne avec le limon.

\- Tu ne te baigne pas ?

La blonde sursauta, faisant retomber le sable sur sa serviette.

\- Steve, souffla-t-elle, une main sur sa poitrine. Tu m'as fait peur !

\- Excuse-moi, ce n'était pas mon intention.

L'infirmière rouspéta en enlevant les petits graviers de son assise avant de relever son visage vers celui du soldat.

\- Que fais-tu là ?

Le blond se gratta l'arrière du crâne un peu mal à l'aise.

\- Euuu et bien... je t'ai aperçu depuis le balcon...

Il mit son pouce vers l'arrière pour designer la coursive du château.

\- Et ?

L'homme déglutit.

\- Je ne voulais pas te laisser toute seule, avoua-t-il, ses joues se colorant légèrement.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu penses que je ne suis pas capable de me débrouiller seule ? Claqua-t-elle un peu sur la défensive.

Steve se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise face à l'humeur visiblement massacrante de sa coéquipière.

\- Non. Non, je voulais simplement m'assurer que tu allais bien, argua-t-il, lui aussi sur la défensive à présent. Mais je m'en vais, ne t'en fait pas.

Sur ces dires, il fit demi-tour, penaud, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle le rejetait ainsi alors qu'il voulait simplement passer du temps avec elle. Elle l'attirait comme un amant mais visiblement ce n'était pas réciproque.

Isis le regarda s'éloigner et se mordit la langue. Ne pouvait-elle pas pour une fois être gentille avec lui ? Il ne lui avait rien fait. Bien au contraire. Il s'intéressait à elle. C'était peut-être le premier homme à le faire depuis des années et elle ne trouvait rien d'autre que de l'envoyer bouler comme si il était le dernier des connards. _« Mais secoue-toi ma fille, rattrape le »_ lui cria son petit diable d'épaule.

Elle ferma les paupières, avant de se relever et de trottiner dans le sable.

\- Steve attends, le héla-t-elle.

\- Non c'est bon Isis, j'ai compris, dit-il froidement continuant à marcher.

\- Rhooo Steve arrête de faire ta tête de mule ! S'énerva-t-elle de nouveau.

Le soldat se retourna vivement.

\- Moi je fais ma tête de mule ?!

\- Qui continu à partir boudant comme un enfant de cinq ans ? Avança la blonde en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, son pied tapotant le sable.

\- Et qui m'envoi paitre dès que je tente de m'intéresser à toi ? Mmmm ?!

\- Tu m'emmerdes ! S'exclama-t-elle en faisant demi-tour marchant à grand pas vers sa serviette.

\- Oh non non !

Steve se précipita à sa suite, lui attrapant le poignet pour la retourner face à lui.

\- Arrête de fuir et assume tes pensées !

\- Mais je ne fuis pas! mentit-elle et récupérant son bras, continuant de reculer. Tu m'emmerdes, j'y peux rien !

\- Non mais alors là c'est la meilleure, fit le soldat en levant les bras avant de les laisser retomber, excédé. Quand on s'embrassait je ne t'emmerdais pas ! Exultât-t-il, continuant d'avancer, faisant reculer encore Isis.

Elle continua de lui aboyer des reproches, si bien qu'elle ne se rendit même pas compte que ses pieds nus venaient d'être éclaboussés par une petite vague avant de s'enfoncer dans le sable mouillé quand la vague se retira.

\- Et pis... et pis de toute façon c'était horrible ! T'embrasses mal ! Fit Isis à court de reproche.

\- Oh excuse moi, j'imagine que Thor embrassait beaucoup mieux ! Vous avez déjà dû vous en donner à cœur joie ! Railla-t-il.

Isis ouvrit la bouche outrée. Elle recula encore et Steve s'aperçut soudain de la proximité de l'eau derrière la jeune femme.

\- Espèce de... commença-t-elle avant que son pied n'heurte une pierre qui dépassait du sable.

\- Isis attention, eut-il le temps de dire avant qu'elle ne perde l'équilibre poussant un petit cris.

Dans un réflexe de survie, se sentant basculer en arrière, elle agrippa le bras du soldat qu'il avait tendu pour la rattraper, mais elle glissa et l'entraina dans sa chute.

L'instant d'après un grand « splash » se faisait entendre, Steve tombant sur Isis qui se retrouva immerger. Le soldat se dégagea, l'aidant à sortir la tête de l'eau. La jeune femme eut un moment de « beug », puis elle écarta ses cheveux qui lui tombaient devant les yeux, croisant le regard du jeune homme. Il s'observèrent la mine grave pendant une seconde avant qu'ils n'explosent de rire ensemble, se laissant aller sur le banc de sable, Isis à moitié sur le corps du soldat qui posa sa tête dans le limon. Leur rires se calmèrent au bout de longues minutes et la blonde releva sa tête vers le visage du soldat. Il souleva sa tête pour la regarder aussi. Il se retrouva happé par ses iris translucides. Il posa sa main délicatement sur sa joue, puis il agrippa sa nuque avec autant de délicatesse.

\- Excuse-moi, souffla-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête.

\- Non, c'est moi... Je n'aurais pas du te dire ça.

\- Tu veux dire que tu as menti ? Fit-il malicieusement de sa voix profonde qui fit frissonner Isis.

Un peu perdue, trop absorbée par le mouvement de ses lèvres pleines elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Menti sur quoi ? Balbutia-t-elle.

Il rapprocha son visage.

\- Sur mes baisers, souffla-t-il.

Elle fixa encore ses lèvres, se penchant sur lui. Ils commencèrent à fermer les yeux, leur visages se rapprochant mais une vague plus grosse que les autres les percuta, les mouillant de nouveau, brisant le moment. Ils se figèrent avant de pouffer. Steve décala gentiment la blonde, se relevant, avant de lui tendre sa main pour la remettre sur pieds. Il ne put s'empêcher de laisser son regard glisser sur le corps de l'infirmière. Sa robe au volant léger collait désormais à sa peau, laissant peu de place à l'imagination, notamment au niveau du décolleté. Restant tout de fois le petit mec de Brooklyne, il détourna le regard, l'aidant à retourner sur la plage. Il la vit frissonner.

\- Je t'aurais bien proposé ma cape mais...

Il se regarda lui-meme, tout aussi trempé qu'elle. Elle fit un petit signe signifiant que ce n'était rien, mais plutôt que de la laisser ainsi, il passa son bras autour de ses épaules, la rapprochant de lui pour lui donner un peu de sa chaleur. À sa surprise, elle ne protesta pas. Elle se baissa rapidement pour récupérer sa serviette et tous deux s'en retournèrent vers le château, s'attirant des regards interrogateur de la part des serviteurs. Ils sourirent gênés, se pressant pour éviter le plus de personnes possibles. Ils arrivèrent afin à leur aile. Isis ouvrit sa porte et emporté par un élan de courage Steve la retint.

\- Attends ! S'exclama-t-il ouvrant rapidement sa porte.

\- Quoi ? Fit-elle curieuse.

Elle entendit la voix étouffée du soldat depuis son appartement, lui ordonnant de nouveau d'attendre. Elle secoua la tête amusée avant de le revoir, un grand paquet dans les mains. Elle écarquilla les yeux quand il lui tendit, un peu gauche.

\- Humm tiens.

Il se racla la gorge, tentant de reprendre contenance. Il n'avait jamais fait ça.

Elle releva ses grands yeux bleus surpris vers lui et se saisit du paquet, ses mains tremblants légèrement. Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine et c'est avec des gestes un peu fébrile qu'elle déchira l'emballage de papier craft. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine quand la lumière vint taper sur le verre, le faisant briller.

\- Oh Steve, murmura-t-elle, admirant la carafe avant de tourner son visage vers l'homme qui scrutait sa réaction.

\- Elle te plait ? Demanda-t-il timidement.

\- Tu veux rire !? Elle est magnifique ! Merci Steve !

Sans réfléchir, saisit d'une pulsion, elle l'enlaça tendrement. Il n'attendit pas et referma ses puissants bras sur son petit corps. Ils furent un peu surpris de la fraicheur de leurs vêtements humides, mais ils restèrent ainsi. Isis inspira l'odeur du jeune homme, se sentant étonnamment bien contre son torse. À contre cœur, elle se détacha et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Il la regarda comme si elle était la huitième merveille du monde et la laissa s'éloigner. Il attendit qu'elle referme sa porte de chambre pour rejoindre la sienne, un sourire niais aux lèvres. De son coté la jeune femme s'adossa au panneau de bois, un petite rire joyeux lui échappant. Elle regarda son cadeau et le serra contre sa poitrine avant de se diriger vers la petite table ronde de bois et de déposer fièrement la carafe de verre. Elle recula pour l'admirer, satisfaite, des papillons s'envolant dans son bas ventre. Elle était heureuse.

0o0o0o0

\- C 'est encore loin ? Demanda Edana observant le paysage autour d'elle.

Elle le trouvait certes magnifique, mais cela faisait presque trois quarts d'heure qu'ils chevauchaient tranquillement et elle commençait à avoir mal aux fesses... Elle se tortilla, cherchant une position plus confortable.

\- Non, répondit Thor de sa voix suave. Plus que quelques minutes.

\- Tu m'emmènes où ? Demanda la jeune femme pour la dixième fois ce qui amusa le blond.

Il pencha sa tête au creux du cou de la jeune femme avant de lui murmurer :

\- Soit patiente...

Elle ne put empêcher les poils de ses avants bras de se dresser lorsque la barbe courte du dieu avait frôler la peau fine de sa nuque, déclenchant un frisson.

Elle prit sur elle pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et elle se concentra sur la paysage qui avait soudainement changé. En effet, ils venaient de quitter les plaines vertes pour pénétrer dans un sous bois. La lumière se faisait plus rare et le feuillage des arbres était dense et d'un vert bouteille profond. Pourtant le lieu était toujours féerique. La jeune femme se retrouva émerveiller par les arbres qui se dressèrent devant elle. Ils avaient l'allure de saule pleureurs. Leurs tronc étaient énormes et tortueux et les branchages descendaient jusqu'au sol formant un rideau. Elle sourit en les écartant, permettant à Lettfeti de continuer son chemin. Elle retint un hoquet de surprise, quand elle prit connaissance de ce qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Thor avait fait arrêter le cheval, lui laissant le temps d'admirer la beauté du lieu.

Ils se trouvaient au milieu de dizaines de points d'eau, tous alimentés par des cascades dont le bruit donnait une sensation d'apaisement. Les branches des saules pleureurs venait frôler la surface des petits lagons, créant des petites rides qui troublait la quiétude de l'eau. Des oiseaux aux longues plument virevoltaient se posant avant de décoller, frôlant la tête des deux amis. Edana avait mal aux joues tellement elle souriait, émerveillée par ce lieux hors du temps. Elle tourna la tête vers la gauche et sa bouche forma un « O » parfait.

Au pied de la falaise qui encerclait ce lieu, un arbre qu'Edana n'avait encore jamais vu se dressait, dans toute sa splendeur.

\- Mais il... il est en or, souffla-t-elle.

Le dieu hocha la tête, descendant du cheval, aidant la jeune femme à faire de même. Cette dernière prit appuie sur ses épaule machinalement, le regard toujours fixé sur le grand végétal.

Ses pieds une fois au sol, elle s'en approcha. Ses chaussures s'enfoncèrent dans l'épaisse couche de mousse flamboyante. Elle leva la tête observant les pommes. Elles étaient couleurs or et luisaient. Les feuilles de la même couleur s'agitaient sous la lumière du jour. Des petits diamants de lumières se reflétaient sur la mousse et la roche de la falaise, donnant un air irréel au lieu.

\- C'est un rameau d'Yggdrasil, expliqua Thor qui l'avait suivit.

\- Il est magnifique, souffla-t-elle ébahit.

\- Il est unique. C'est lui qui confère sa longévité à cette planète ainsi qu'à ses habitants.

Edana ouvrit de grands yeux, se retournant vers lui.

\- C'est un arbre qui te rend multicentenaire ?! S'exclama-t-elle.

Le rire chaud de Thor lui répondit.

\- On peut dire ça oui.

Un silence s'installa et il se mit à observer la jeune femme qui se trouvait dos à lui. Il laissa son regard couler sur ses longs cheveux blonds qui descendaient en cascade le long de son dos nu. Il plissa un peu les yeux en observant son tatouage et les runes qui descendaient le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il peut y déchiffrer le mot « neuf » et il se fit la réflexion mental qu'il devrait lui poser un jour la question pour en connaître la signification. En attendant, ce n'était pas cela qui le travaillait. La jeune femme avait l'air détendue mais il savait pertinemment qu'elle savait très bien masquer ses émotions. C'est ce qu'il faisait qu'il ne savait jamais vraiment comment s'y prendre avec elle. Il déglutit, s'avançant un peu, prêt à s'expliquer sauf qu'elle se tourna vers lui et son courage s'évapora quand elle parla.

\- Et tu voulais m'emmener ici pour quoi ?

Cash, directe. Edana. Il sourit un peu bêtement tentant de reprendre contenance. Comment aborder le sujet sans mettre les pieds dans le plat ? Chose qu'il avait souvent tendance à faire, surtout quand il s'agissait d'elle. Mais son regard insistant le perturbait. Elle haussa les sourcils, en attendant sa réponse. Intérieurement elle jubilait et se retenait de sourire sadiquement. Elle le vit alors se redresser un peu.

\- Je voulais m'excuser de mon comportement de hier soir, fit-il enfin.

Edana se rembrunit instantanément quand elle revit Sif caresser l'avant bras du grand blond et ce dernier se rassoir lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé, comme le dernier des soumis.

\- Tu fais bien ce que tu veux, ça ne me regarde pas, grinça-t-elle de mauvaise fois, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, regardant au loin évitant ainsi son regard.

Thor ne se découragea pas, bien décidé à obtenir son pardon. Il s'approcha d'elle et posa ses mains puissantes sur sa taille, l'attirant à lui. Il la vit déglutir et ses joues se tinter de rose.

Quant à Edana elle sentie des papillons s'envoler dans son bas ventre et elle serra les dents pour rester impassible malgré une vague de chaleur qui l'envahit.

\- Non effectivement, lui souffla-t-il.

Edana tourna rapidement sa tête vers lui, vexée qu'il ne la contredise pas et qu'il confirme qu'effectivement, ce n'était pas ses affaires. Elle ouvrit la bouche, offusquée et frappa son torse pour se dégager de son étreinte. Il la laissa faire et il l'observa amusé retourner au cheval visiblement en colère ce qui ne fit que le faire sourire de toutes ses dents. Il adorait la mettre dans tous ses états. Il la regarda donc pester tout en tentant de monter sur Lettfeti qui ne lui facilita pas la tache en restant droit comme I et donc beaucoup trop grand pour elle. Thor s'approcha de nouveau. La petite blonde tenta de sauter pour grimper mais la croupe étant trop haute, elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba en arrière, percutant le torse du dieu qui s'empressa de l'emprisonner dans ses bras.

\- Mais lâche-moi espèce de goujat ! Non mais vraiment tu es... ! Tu es... !

Elle chercha ses mots tout en se débattant et elle finit par pousser sur ses jambes. Pour encaisser le mouvement, Thor la souleva mais recula d'un pas et se sentit basculer... L'instant d'après, le duo pataugeait dans une des sources d'eau. Cela eut le don de faire taire la jeune femme qui se retourna lentement vers le dieu et quand leur regards se croisèrent, ils explosèrent de rires. Elle se laissa aller contre Thor, enfonçant son visage dans son torse large, étouffant ainsi ses rires. Lui la serra dans ses bras, se penchant sur son épaule, riant.

**Ecouter : watch?v=UlVcER-RQCo **Pirates of the Caribbean : at World's End- Love Theme (revised Suite) (video de 10 min53)

Ils finirent par se calmer et elle recula un peu, levant son visage vers celui du dieu. Ce dernier leva sa main, et vint lui caresser la joue avant de lui attraper la nuque de manière possessive. Son autre main glissa au creux de ses reins plaquant son bassin au sien. Son ventre se contracta sous l'envie que cela produisit en elle.

\- Arrête de me fuir Edana, murmura Thor ses yeux faisant la navette entre ceux verts de la jeune femme et ses lèvres pulpeuses.

Elle ne répondit rien, complètement absorbée par les orbes transparentes du dieu et ses lèvres.

\- Il n'y a que toi qui compte à mes yeux. Tu es la seule depuis que je t'ai rencontré, souffla-t-il sincèrement.

La jeune femme poussa un petit gémissement d'envie, craquant. Elle agrippa la nuque de Thor, l'attirant à elle. Leur lèvres se rencontrèrent et il ne put s'empêcher de raffermir sa prise sur elle, soupirant de satisfaction contre ses lèvres. Il prit son visage en coupe et ouvrit sa bouche, glissant sa langue contre celle d'Edana. Elle gémit dans sa bouche, ses mains venant se saisir des cheveux du dieu. Il délaissant son visage et ses main retournèrent au hanches de la Olygane, la rapprochant encore plus de lui. Il n'avait qu'une envie : qu'elle se fonde en lui. Il la fit reculer et son dos toucha la pierre rugueuse du bassin naturel. Son dos s'en trouva légèrement écorchée et elle gémit de nouveau, plus vraiment consciente de ce qu'elle faisait. Instinctivement, elle enroula ses jambes autour de la taille du dieu et un feu s'alluma à son entre jambe quand elle sentit la virilité de son amant malgré son pantalon épais et le clapotis de l'eau dans lequel ils se complaisaient. Thor qui jusque là se retenait par galanterie, envoya tout au diable et vint agripper ses fesses qu'il caressa avec fermeté. Le nouveau gémissement qu'elle poussa le fit grogner légèrement et il délaissa ses lèvres charnues pour embrasser son cou. Elle renversa la tête en arrière, soupirant, des frissons traversant tout son corps lorsqu'elle senti la langue chaude de Thor lécher sa jugulaire. Elle inspira lorsqu'elle senti ses dents lui mordiller la peau. Elle ne put s'empêcher de gémir son nom.

\- Thor...

Entendre son prénom ainsi murmurer par son amante le rendit fou. Il l'embrassa de nouveau à pleine bouche, caressa ses flancs avant de remonter sur sa poitrine qu'il effleura. Il stoppa son baiser et leurs regards se croisèrent. Ils furent chacun surpris de voir un désir aussi ardent bruler dans les prunelles de l'autre, leurs pupilles dilatées par l'excitation. Il arrêta son mouvement plus entreprenant et il se contenta de lui prendre le visage, le ramenant à lui, l'embrasant plus tendrement, plus sensuellement. Ils profitèrent du baiser plus doux pour calmer leur respiration et reprendre un peu leur esprit.

Finalement, se fut Edana qui se ressaisit en première, se détachant de lui, n'osant plus le regarder. Elle se détourna et elle sortit du bassin à la force de ses bras, Thor veillant à ce qu'elle ne retombe pas. Elle lui tendit finalement sa main ce qui le surprit, mais il accepta et se hissa à son tour. Trempé et un peu gêné Enfin.. surtout la blonde. Thor lui était aux anges et n'arrivait même pas à le dissimuler. Ils s'approchèrent du cheval qui n'avait pas bougé. Son cavalier lui murmura quelques mots dans sa langue et le cheval plia les genoux. Edana monta sur son dos puissant. Il fit de même et Lettfeti se remit sur pied avant de commencer à trotter sous l'impulsion que donna Thor.

Edana finit par laisser son visage être traversé par un sourire quand elle se fit la réflexion qu'elle n'avait jamais eut aussi chaud dans une eau aussi fraiche... Elle aurait presque pu croire que l'eau attisait le feu au lieu de l'éteindre.

* * *

**Et tadaaaaa !** J'avou qe ce chapitre est un de mes preferés notament au niveau de la decouverte du monde d'Asgard ! **Avez-vous aimé** ? Êtes vous satisfait des rapprochements de nos couples ! Et enfinnnn ! **Le baiser entre Edana et Thor !**

Dites-moi vos impressions vous ferez une auteur heureuse !

Des bisous mes p'tits vengeurs !


	16. Chapter 16 Au cas où

Bonjouuuuur *prononcé d'une petite voix couinante avant de vite retourner se cacher derrière le canapé *

oui je sais... vous avez le droit de me maudire ! Olala je n'ose même pas regarder la dernière fois que j'ai publié.. je suis vraiment désolée mais si vous saviez les galères que j'ai eu et que j'ai encore... vraiment j'en chie tellement *pardon du terme* en ce moment que publier était ma dernière préoccupation... donc je m'en excuse... mais je vais me rattraper avec ce chapitre ! Vous allez voir ! Mais avant !

Réponses reviews :

**Emy Sanders :** Bonjour à toi ! Merci d'abord de ta review et si tu viens à lire ceci je m'excuse platement de mon retard de publication. En tout cas je suis contente que ce moment sur Asgard t'ai plut et surtout la description d'Asgard, chose que je me suis appliquée à faire ! Alors merci ! Et oui... ce baiser... alala... j'en ai encore des etoiles dans les yeux mdr ! Tu as tout à fait raison en ce qui concerne Isis et Steve. Leur relation evolue, il y a des prises de conscience et qui sait ! Peut être que cela fera avancer les choses entre eux après le baiser qu'ils ont déjà echangé sur Terre ! Je te laisse sur ce decouvrir ce nouveau chapitre !

**Hanninanie **: hello You ! Je sais de part ma meilleure amie que tu lis que tu aimes beaucoup les liens qu'il y a entre nos fictions et j'en suis très heureuse. Je m'excuse aussi de cet énorme coupure de publication... j'espère que ce chap va me faire pardonner ! En MERCI de ta dernière review ! Mon cœur a explosé ! Tellement reconnaissante lorsque tu me dis que tout est rodé (moi qui est tjrs peur de cela) et je suis ravie que tu te sois cru à Asgard car c'est le but, et j'avoue que ces chapitres sur cette planète sont mes préférés alors merci encore d'aimer. Et oui, l'amour entre Isis et Steve, que de beauté ! Et ce chapitre devrait te plaire là dessus ;) je n'en dis rien ! Lol Ahahah tu m'as tué quand tu dis que tu pensais que Thor et Edana n'arriveraient jamais à ce stade ! Et tu as tellement raison cela vraiment été laborieux ! Et je pese mes mots ! Mouhahah Sur ce je te laisse découvrir ce new chapter !

**LucB16 :** Coucou ! Bon déjà je suis contente d'avoir visée juste sur toi héhé c'est cool d'avoir un point de vue masculin ! ^^ Bon bah comme pour les autres dsl de cet énorme retard... je suis impardonnable mais j'espère limiter les dégâts avec le chapitre lol vraiment heureuse de t'avoir fait voyager sur Asgard ! Comme tu dis, Isis et Steve, se prendre le bec c'est leur marque de fabrique mdr Pour Nat et Caleb cela viendra mais il est vrai que ce ne sont pas mes couples phares mais tu auras droit plus tard à des moments entre eux:) Je te laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre !

Je tiens à vous dire cher lecteur que ce chapitre va contenir des scènes osées, vous êtes libre de les ignorer bien entendu. Je ne vous dit pas entre qui et qui, je vous laisse découvrir ! Mouahahha

Régalez-vous ! ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Au cas où...**

C'est encore trempés qu'Edana et Thor entrèrent dans le palais, peu de temps après Isis et Steve. Les personnel cette fois fit le gros yeux face à la tenue de leur Prince.

Un des cuisiniers qui parlait avec une servante, les bras chargé d'un panier garnit leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Où vont les habitants de ce palais ? Fit-il avec ironie.

La jeune femme secoua la tête.

\- A la dérive très cher, à la dérive...

Ils acquiescèrent avant de retourner vaquer à leur occupations.

\- Rhhaa ça colle, râla Edana en tirant sur le plan de sa robe qui venait se plaquer sur ses cuisses.

Le dieu ne dit rien mais n'en pensa pas moins. Il ne put s'empêcher de reluquer sa partenaire dont la robe au fin tissus collait à sa peau. Elle ne portait pas de plastron et sa poitrine était directement au contact de l'étoffe humide. Il pouvait clairement distinguer sa forme ronde et rebondit. Il se força à regarder devant lui au risque de la plaquer contre le mur et l'embrasser de nouveau. Elle n'apprécierai peut-être pas... Depuis la crique, elle ne lui avait fait aucune allusion, et son comportement n'avait pas changé, elle était toujours distante malgré son sourire. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Il ne dit donc rien se contentant de marcher à ses cotés et de respecter son espace vital, même si il n'avait qu'une envie, la garder près de lui.

Ils arrivèrent finalement bien trop tôt devant la porte qui donnait accès à l'aile privé des autres Avengers et Edana l'ouvrit. Thor se dandina un peu maladroitement ne sachant que dire. Se fut la jeune femme qui parla pour lui. Elle dû néanmoins prendre son courage à deux mains car de son coté, elle non plus ne savait pas quel comportement adopter. Elle opta finalement pour un qu'elle connaissait bien :

\- Merci de m'avoir montré cet endroit Thor, commença-t-elle ne soutenant jamais son regard plus d'une seconde. Et...oubli pour hier soir, je n'avais pas à réagir comme je l'ai fait...

Thor fronça les sourcils ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir, elle n'allait quand même pas...

\- Et... je n'aurais pas dû... enfin tu vois.. marmonna-t-elle, rouge de honte. Bonne fin de journée et merci, acheva-t-elle un peu précipitamment avant de refermer la porte de bois et de se hater dans le couloir, entrant chez elle avant que le dieu ne la retienne.

Et bah si elle l'avait fait. Elle l'avait repoussé.

Thor resta planté sur la coursive, fixant le bois. Il déglutit faisant un pas en avant dans le but de chercher des explications mais il se ravisa. L'euphorie qu'il avait ressentit retomba comme un soufflé et il décida de rentrer chez lui.

0o0o0o0

Une fois dans son appartement, Edana se dévêtit de sa robe trempée, se saisissant d'une serviette, s'enroulant dedans. Elle alla poser l'étoffe mouillée sur le balcon où le soleil de fin de journée allait se charger de la sécher. Une fois qu'elle-même fut sèche, elle passa une autre robe, a plastron cette fois et elle essora ses cheveux au dessus de la baignoire à pied, avant de les nouer en une longue natte. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, les yeux dans le vague. Que venait-elle de faire ? Embrasser Thor ! Non mais sérieusement.

_« T'en a d'autres des idées comme ça ma vieille »_ se blâma-t-elle.

Et pourtant en repensant à la langue du dieu contre la sienne, son entrejambe frémit et elle grogna de frustration, mettant ses mains sur ses yeux dans le but d'arrêter les images d'affluer.

\- Non non non, marmonna-t-elle.

Elle se leva d'un coup, décidée à penser à autre chose. Elle sortie de sa chambre et alla toquer à celle d'Isis qui lui ouvrit, une nouvelle robe sur le dos.

\- Tu t'es changée ? Firent-elles en même temps ce qui les firent pouffer.

Isis se décala lui faisant comprendre qu'elle pouvait entrer. Elle fit donc quelques pas pour se placer au milieu de la pièce et Edana aperçut la robe de son amie, sur le dossier de sa chaise, une flaque d'eau au sol. Elle fronça les sourcils, désignant la robe en se tournant vers l'infirmière.

\- Tu... tu t'es baignée habillée ? Demanda-t-elle prudemment.

Ah... pas assez visiblement. Isis se décomposa sombrement,

\- Ton mentor est un abruti, claqua-t-elle avant d'aller éponger l'eau au sol.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il s'est encore passé ?

Son ton trahit son amusement

Isis lui jeta un faux regard glacial.

\- Ça veut dire quoi ce « encore » ? esquiva-t-elle.

\- Change pas de sujet, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire. Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Alors ?

Son amie soupira.

\- Mais rien, j'étais tranquille à la plage et il est venu m'emmerder, comme d'hab !

Edana haussa les sourcils avec ironie et heureusement pour elle, Isis ne le remarqua pas.

\- Bref, on s'est encore disputé à cause de je ne sais plus quelle raison.

Mensonge. Elle se souvenait certainement de la raison mais ne voulait pas la dire, nuance.

\- Et en reculant j'ai perdu l'équilibre et je suis tombé à l'eau, finit-elle en marmonnant.

Edana ne put s'en empêcher et explosa de rire, amusée par la situation similaire à la sienne. Décidément, elle comprenait pourquoi elles étaient amies.

\- Mais ! s'exclama fièrement Isis en levant un index, je l'ai entrainé dans ma chute,

La soigneuse secoua la tête de gauche à droite, amusée par son comportement.

\- Et toi alors ? Demanda malicieusement Isis.

Edana s'étouffa avec sa salive. Elle s'appuya sur le dossier de chaise, crachant ses poumons sous les yeux rieur de son amie.

\- Surtout m'aide pas, fit-elle dans un râle.

\- Alors là, compte pas sur moi ! Se moqua l'infirmière en réponse.

\- Traitre, gémit-elle, la main sur sa gorge et les larmes aux yeux.

Le petit rire de son amie lui vint aux oreilles et elle déglutit de nouveau, quelques quintes lui échappant encore.

\- Alors ? Fais pas mine de mourir juste pour esquiver, lâcha nonchalamment l'infirmière s'examinant les ongles.

La concernée lui fit la grimace.

\- On est allé aux chutes, fit-elle retenant de sautiller sur place malgré tout.

\- Oh bordel il a réussi le con !

Edana se figea et plissa les yeux, pointant un doigt sur elle.

\- Comment ça « il a réussi » ? demanda-t-elle inquisitrice.

Isis lui fit un grand sourire et contourna la table lorsque son amie chercha à s'approcher d'elle.

\- Isis ? Gronda Edana.

Le rire d'Isis lui répondit.

\- Et arrête de faire ça ! La réprimanda la Olygane, en tournant autour de la table après la petite blonde.

\- Faire quoi ? Fit-elle innocemment.

\- Ça ! S'exclamât-elle en la désignant, coulant autour de la table ronde pour lui échapper. Réponds- moi !

Nouveau rire, mais cette fois, elle resta en place, faisant face à une Edana de plus en plus sur les nerfs.

\- Je suis très surprise qu'il ai réussi à t'emmener là bas, lâcha-t-elle calmement. Tu étais plutôt remontée et je n'aurais pas parié sur lui.

Il fallut un instant à Edana pendant lesquel elle se figea en clignant des yeux de manière très intelligente mais Isis eu le bon sens de garder cette réflexion pour elle.

\- Tu.. tu étais au courant qu'il voulait m'emmener là-bas ?! Percuta-t-elle soudain, un peu outrée de cette mutinerie.

Isis haussa les épaules en lui tendant une chope de bière. De la bière ? Elle avait de la bière chez elle ? Allons bon !

\- C'est mon mentor.

\- Non mais c'est pas une raison ! Gémit Edana.

\- Aller bois, ça te fera du bien, tu as l'air d'avoir des choses à me raconter, répliqua-t-elle très philosophe.

\- Non, mais pas du tout, tenta de se défendre la jeune femme.

De manière pitoyable si vous vouliez l'avis d'Isis. Elle s'assit donc, croisant les bras et la fixa, choppe de bière en main. Elle allait craquer. Elle le savait. Elle la vit relever le menton et croiser ses bras, mais face à son regard inquisiteur...

\- Oh d'accord on s'est embrassés, couina-t-elle en fermant les yeux fort.

Voilà. Elle avait craqué. Sauf qu'Isis ne s'attendait pas vraiment à cette nouvelle.

\- Oh de dieu, il est vraiment fort ce con ! Ne put-elle s'empêcher de jurer, admirative de la volonté de fer de son mentor.

Edana rouvrit les yeux et la fusilla de ses iris presque marron sous la colère.

\- Pardon, rit l'infirmière avant de se ressaisir.

Elle vit son amie se prendre le visage dans les mains et souffler, visiblement désemparée. Ce comportement lui fit plisser les yeux.

\- Edana ? Appela-t-elle gentiment en se relevant, posant sa chope et passant une main sur son épaule.

Elle l'entendit vaguement grogner.

\- Ana, parle-moi, souffla-t-elle. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?... Tu... c'est une bonne nouvelle non ? Tenta de comprendre Isis. Vous vous tournez autour depuis des mois et Thor...

\- Une bonne nouvelle ? La coupa-t-elle fatiguée. Non, non ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle. J'ai embrassé un Prince d'Asgard ! Il est prince d'une autre planète et mon collègue de travail. Oh non, gémit-elle de nouveau, mais quelle horreur...

\- Alors surtout ne lui dit pas ça, tenta de plaisanter Isis mais cela ne marcha qu'à moitié. Rhooo arrête de faire cette tête tu veux ! Thor est quelqu'un de très bien qui tient beaucoup à toi !

Oups... _« Tu ne voudrais pas la fermer de temps en temps Isis ? Bravo »_ se disputa-t-elle. Heureusement pour elle, Edana ne sembla pas relever.

\- Je sais que c'est quelqu'un de bien, soupira-t-elle. Ce n'est pas la question c'est juste que...

\- Que quoi ? Claqua Isis perdant patience, sachant que son amie avait juste peur alors qu'elle ne serait jamais aussi heureuse qu'avec son mentor qui était fou d'elle.

\- On peut changer de sujet s'il te plait Isis ? Souffla-t-elle en se massant les tempes. Vraiment, je préfère ne plus y penser.

L'infirmière haussa les sourcils en secouant un peu la tête dans l'incompréhension.

\- Très bien, continu de te voilà la face, balança-t-elle avec un certain manque de tact qui vexa profondément Edana.

\- Alors ça c'est l'hôpital qui se fou de la charité, claqua la Olygane. Tu peux parler avec Steve toi !

\- Oui sauf que là on parle de toi pas de moi.

\- Ouais c'est ça, fuis-donc, maugréa Edana.

Un silence envahit la pièce, les deux jeunes femmes se boudant un peu.

\- Tu as raison. Parlons d'autre chose, finit par dire Isis qui avait horreur du conflit, surtout avec elle. Elle lui tendit donc de nouveau la chope et elles finirent par trinquer.

Elles allaient en avoir besoin.

0o0o0o0

\- Et on fait comment pour s'y rendre ?

\- Il faut passer par là, expliqua Thor en pointant un point sur la carte au papier vieillit.

Steve pencha la tête sur le coté pour lire les inscriptions, se penchant un peu.

\- Muspelheim ?

Il releva ses yeux bleus vers ceux du dieu qui confirma par son regard.

\- Tu n'as pas dit que cette planète était habitée par celui qui doit anéantir Asgard ?

\- Si, fit-il en se redressant, les mains toujours sur le bois de la table de la salle à manger. Mais on a pas le choix. Elles sont reliés. Heimdall ne peut nous y faire parvenir directement.

Le soldat hocha la tête, comprenant, mais toute fois pas rassuré.

\- Devons-nous les emmener ? Finit-il par dire, mettant sur le tapis les inquiétudes du dieu.

Ce dernier inspira s'éloignant de la table un peu nerveux. Steve le regarda, notant qu'il n'était pas le seul inquiet.

\- Elles ne voudront jamais rester ici, lâcha Thor de sa voix grave et posée.

Steve soupira, mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- Il n'y a qu'à voir comment Edana a réagit hier, continua le dieu.

\- Peut-être parce que c'est toi qui lui a dit, tenta Steve. Peut-être qui si je tentais de la raisonner...

Thor eu un sourire lasse.

\- Tu n'y crois pas toi-même, nota-t-il.

L'humain eut un petit rire résigné.

\- Non en effet, soupira-t-il. Et les autres ?

Thor sembla réfléchir.

\- Caleb et Keith ne sont pas les frères d'Edana pour rien, ils n'accepterons jamais d'être mis à l'écart et...

\- Et Natasha ne laissera jamais ses disciples seuls, compléta le soldat.

Il se turent, prenant conscience du problème.

\- Et une fois sur place ?

\- Je ne laisserais pas Isis s'éloigner de moi. Ne pas être séparés, ça sera la règle d'or, commanda Thor.

\- Bien... On y va, on prend le pont pour Niffleim, on pose nos questions et on revient. Pas de perte de temps et discrétion, fit-il en observant de nouveau la carte. On part quand ?

\- Demain. Je dois l'annoncer à mon Père, et mon frère...

\- Ton frère ? Grinça le jeune homme.

\- Je voulais t'en parler justement, répliqua-t-il espérant que la nouvelle serait bien prise. On pourrait avoir besoin de lui.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Loki est le dieu de la Malice, il connait ces royaumes mieux que moi et ses pouvoirs de diversions pourraient nous être utile, tenta d'argumenter le dieu de la foudre.

Steve prit sur lui et fit appel à son mental de soldat et à sa raison.

\- Si tu juges qu'on peut lui faire confiance...

\- Je ne suis sûr de rien, souffla Thor les yeux penchés sur la carte dans le vague. Mais il reste mon frère et il peut nous être utile.

\- Ou nous trahir, dit sombrement Steve.

À la surprise de ce dernier, le grand blond ne répondit rien car lui même avait prit cette option en considération.

0o0o0o0

Edana sortait de la chambre d'Isis au moment même où Keith sortait de la sienne. Elle lui fit un grand sourire qu'il lui rendit mais toutefois un peu tristement. Elle le remarqua de suite mais ne dit rien. Au lieu de cela, elle vint prendre le bras qu'il lui tendait et elle s'y accrocha, continuant de marcher contre lui.

\- Tu es rayonnante, lui fit-il avec tendresse.

Elle le remercia et ils traversèrent les dédales de couloirs avant de finalement arriver au jardin de la cour intérieur. Ils prirent place sur un des bancs, au milieu des plantes luxuriantes et des petits oiseaux mouches qui voltigeaient autour d'eux, pas le moins du monde effrayés. Pendant quelques instants ils ne dirent rien, savourant juste le moment apaisant. Edana vint faire reposer ses jambes sur celles de son frère et elle posa sa tête sur son épaule. Keith était toujours calme et elle aimait cela. Se ressourcer près de lui, ce dernier lui transmettant sa plénitude.

\- Comment tu vas ? Lui demanda-t-elle avec douceur, sans toutefois le regarder, continuant d'admirer les fleurs en face d'eux.

\- Ca va, et toi ?

Keith dans toute sa splendeur. Edana pouffa légèrement.

\- Je te connais.

Son frère eut un petit sourire amusé. Effectivement. Sa sœur le connaissait bien.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir continuer avec Lyra, avoua-t-il.

Sa petite sœur releva la tête vers lui, sourcils froncés.

\- Je l'aime, s'expliqua-t-il. Vraiment, mais je ne suis pas sûr que de son coté, cela soit juste de lui faire vivre cette vie. Et je ne suis pas sur qu'elle m'aime comme je l'aime.

\- Ne dit pas de bêtise Keith, Lyra est amoureuse de toi, tu as vu la tendresse qui vous uni !

\- Je sais, mais elle a changé depuis que nous sommes devenus des Avengers... Je la sens plus distante, sur les nerfs, inquiète. C'est contradictoire. Elle n'est plus heureuse avec moi... et je dois dire que je ne le suis pas non plus. Quand je vous vois, Isis et Steve. Thor et toi...

Edana écarquilla un peu les yeux, ce qui l'amusa.

\- Tu n'as pas de compte à me rendre et si tu ne veux pas m'en parler je ne te forcerais pas mais votre attirance se voit. Tout comme Caleb et Nat'. Mais la différence est qu'on fait tous parti de ce groupe, on connait nos contraintes de vie, ce qu'on endure : les entrainements, le risque, la menace... Lyra ne connait pas tout ça, elle ne peut que l'imaginer...

Edana ne put que comprendre. Effectivement, l'affection qui naissait entre Steve et Isis, Caleb et Nat' et elle et Thor, même si ça la tuait de l'admettre, était « simple ». Ils avaient le même milieu de vie... Et elle avait bien constaté que les deux s'étaient éloignés. Keith avait des responsabilités nouvelles qui faisaient qu'il ne pouvait plus être disponible pour elle comme Lyra le souhaitait et elle même ne souhaitait pas vivre au QG. Ils étaient effectivement dans une impasse.

\- C'est à toi de voir ce que tu veux faire... je ne peux malheureusement pas t'en dire plus, s'excusa la blonde. C'est un choix qui t'appartient, qui vous appartient.

Il lui embrassa le sommet de son crâne.

\- Merci, souffla-t-il.

Lui parler et dire à voix haute de ce qui le travaillait lui avait fait du bien et surtout savoir qu'il ne serait pas mal jugé.

\- Tu as parlé à Caleb récemment ? Demanda-t-il alors.

\- Mmm cela dépend de quoi, s'amusa sa sœur.

\- A ton avis, suggéra Keith.

Le rire de sa sœur lui parvint aux oreilles et elle se rassit correctement.

\- Non pas encore, tu le connais. La dernière fois que j'ai essayé il s'est braqué, c'est une vrai tête de bourrique.

Il ne put s'empêcher d'hausser les sourcils avec un regard suggestif. Edana et son frère ainé Caleb avaient un caractère très similaire. Il trouvait donc cela amusant. C'était un peu hypocrite.

\- Non, fit-elle de manière blasée, retiens ta réflexion.

Cette fois Keith rit de bon cœur.

\- Mais je vais re-essayer, fit Edana sans faire attention au comportement de l'homme à ses cotés au risque de l'étrangler même si c'était son frère.

0o0o0o0

Thor claqua la porte de ses appartements, le bruit de ses pas se répercutant contre les murs de pierres. Sa grande cape rouge flottait derrière lui. Marteau en main, il se dirigea machinalement jusqu'à la salle du trône, connaissant le chemin par cœur. Les gardes le saluèrent en s'inclinant et ils ouvrirent les doubles battants.

Odin trônait sur l'estrade, en pleine discussion avec des personnes que Thor reconnu comme les cuisiniers. Il resta un peu en retrait, respectueux du moment. Il était peut-être Prince, mais ses demandes n'étaient pas plus importantes que celles des autres. Chose qu'il avait apprise suite à son bannissement. Au bout de quelques minutes, Odin trancha et visiblement satisfait, les cuisiniers se retirèrent, saluant avec politesse et joie leur Prince qui leur rendit leur sourire. Il s'avança vers son Père et monta les petites marches de l'estrade.

\- Thor. Que me vaut ta présence ? Vos recherches avancent-elles ?

\- Oui Père. Je suis justement ici pour vous parler de ça. Il semblerait que nous puissions avoir des informations mais nous devons nous rendre sur Nifflheim.

Odin se redressa.

\- Il est hors de question que vous vous rendiez là-bas, claqua-t-il.

\- Père ? Demanda Thor surpris.

\- Tu m'as bien compris. Cette planète est dangereuse. De plus tu dois passer par Muspelheim pour t'y rendre.

\- Je sais tout ça, mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Les neufs royaumes courent un danger et nous avons la chance de pouvoir comprendre contre quoi nous allons nous battre, tenta de le convaincre le dieu de la foudre. Loki...

\- Non ! S'exclama Odin de sa voix forte, tapant avec son sceptre sur le sol.

Thor inspira, son caractère impulsif remontant à la surface.

\- Selon vous nous devrions rester les bras croiser alors que la vie de milliards de personnes sont entre mes mains ?!

La voix devenue sourde du dieu indiquait sa colère et sa frustration.

\- Tu n'es pas roi ! Répliqua Odin.

Cette phrase figea le concerné qui répondit froidement.

\- Non, parce que j'ai refusé ce titre. Et je le refuse encore. Mais j'ai des devoirs. Protéger les neufs mondes en tant qu'héritier et Prince d'Asgard. Je ne m'inclinerais pas devant vous sur ce point là. Je ne vous demande pas votre accord, je vous informe de mon départ. Soutenez moi ou dressez-vous contre moi, peu m'importe.

Il n'attendit pas de réponse et s'éloigna sous la voix de son Père qui l'appelait.

Les portes à double battant se refermèrent sur les cris du roi et le dieu soupira de rage, remontant dans ses appartements. Il tourna à l'angle de son couloir et percuta une petite silhouette qu'il reconnu. Il lui attrapa le bras pour lui éviter la chute.

\- Bah de dieu t'es remonté toi, plaisanta Isis se stabilisant.

Thor se calma instantanément, s'assurant qu'elle allait bien.

\- T'en fais pas, je suis plus solide que ça.

Elle s'aperçut soudain de son visage.

\- Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-elle préoccupée.

Thor se rembrunit, continuant de marcher, Isis l'accompagnant.

\- Je viens de parler à mon père.

_« Oh ! pour lui annoncer tes fiançailles avec Edana ?! Tu m'étonnes qu'il soit remonté !»,_ elle se retint de lui faire cette plaisanterie au vu de ses yeux coléreux.

\- Et donc ? Choisit-elle de demander à la place.

\- Il ne veut pas que nous y allions. Mais il est dans le faux ! Nous devons comprendre ce qui se trame et ce n'est pas en restant assis sur nos trônes qu'on avancera, tonna-t-il.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi, le conforta Isis. Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ?

\- Y aller, conclut Thor ce qui ne la surpris pas.

Elle se fit la réflexion mental que question _« j'ai une idée dans la tête et pas ailleurs »,_ lui et Edana allaient s'entendre à merveille ! Elle observa son mentor et ne put s'empêcher de jubiler en repensant au fait qu'il avait embrassé son amie. En revanche elle était un peu vexée qu'il ne lui en parle pas... il avait peut-être besoin de temps.

\- Pourrais-je te parler ce soir ? Lui demanda-t-il un peu pensif, tandis qu'il la ramenait à ses appartements.

\- Bien sur !

Elle espéra qu'il souhaiterait se confier à elle.

\- Merci. Je te rejoins tout à l'heure j'ai encore quelque chose à faire.

Il se pencha et embrassa son front avant de faire demi-tour.

0o0o0o0

Le reste de la journée se déroula plus calmement que comme elle avait commencé. Les Avengers s'étaient fait un pic-nique à l'extérieur du palais, au milieu des champs. Tous avaient été présents, sauf Thor. Ils s'étaient ainsi retrouvés, profitant de la présence de chacun. Une fois de retour au palais, chacun avait regagné ses appartements et c'est avec plaisir qu'ils s'étaient laissé tomber sur leur lit, se laissant submerger par la fatigue. Certains avaient donc dormi, d'autres avaient lu, en bref, ils avaient pris un après-midi pour se remettre de toutes leurs émotions.

C'est aux alentours de dix-neuf heures qu'Edana émergea. La nuit était presque tombée et les lumières de la ville d'Asgard scintillaient. Elle s'étira, encore un peu dans la brume et un peu vaseuse. Après un large bâillement, elle se motiva et sortie, sachant que l'heure du diner n'allait pas tarder. Elle allait pour se diriger vers la chambre d'Isis pour la prendre au passage, mais le bruit d'une porte qui se referme l'alerta et surtout une voix :

\- Euuu Edana ?

\- Nat ! Fit-elle avec un sourire se tournant vers le rousse, qu'elle trouva très en beauté dans sa robe de tulle rose pale.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire gênée, se triturant les doigts. Cela alerta la jeune femme. Natasha n'était pas le genre de femme timide. Elle était, du moins en apparence, sûre d'elle.

\- Je peux te parler un instant ? Demanda-t-elle prudemment.

Edana comprit de suite son attitude et un sourire attentif prit place sur son visage. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait dire et c'est pourquoi elle se permit de lui épargner un moment de gêne pour elle.

\- Tu n'as pas à te justifier Natasha tu sais.

La rousse se figea.

\- Tu... tu sais de quoi je veux te parler ?

Elle avait l'air surprise.

\- Je pense que oui. Et... quoi qu'il se passe avec mon frère, je n'ai pas a être au courant, cela vous regarde mais...

Elle lui lança un regard entendu avant de s'apprêter à frapper chez Isis.

\- Si tu devais être ma belle-soeur, j'en serais très heureuse. J'ai confiance en toi et je sais que mon frère sera bien avec toi. Bien sur, ce n'est qu'un « si », encore une fois cela ne me regarde pas. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est « n'ai pas de regret... vie, on ne sait pas de quoi demain est fait ».

Elle finit en lui faisant un petit clin d'oeil avant de toquer. Natasha la remercia silencieusement, un énorme poids enlevé de ses épaules et surtout touché de savoir que pour Edana, c'était une femme bien malgré son passé. Elle se positionna près d'elle pour attendre qu'Isis ouvre. Cela ne tarda pas.

\- Oh bah vous êtes en renfort, nota-t-elle néanmoins heureuse. Je meurs de faim, je pourrais mordre quelqu'un.

Les deux jeunes femmes rirent et elles s'en allèrent vers la salle de repas pour rejoindre les hommes.

Elles arrivèrent et effectivement, Keith, Caleb et Steve étaient déjà présents. « Quel bande de ventres sur pattes » s'amusa Natasha.

Edana qui n'avait pas réellement passé de temps avec son mentor s'assit avec bonheur prêt de lui. Ils se mirent instantanément à discuter. Isis se plaça à la gauche du siège qu'elle savait être celui de Thor, en bout de table et elle l'attendit. Keith se mit de l'autre coté, s'asseyant à coté de sa sœur. En face, Caleb et Natasha prirent place. Les discussions allèrent bon train et s'orientèrent vers la mission du lendemain. Thor apparu enfin et sourit à ses camarades. Edana sentit une chaleur envahir ses joues et elle concentra son attention sur les tomates dans le plat en face d'elle les trouvant tout d'un coup super intéressantes ! Isis le remarqua et se retint de rire. Le dieu chercha à attraper son regard mais il constata qu'elle l'évitait superbement. Il choisit de passer outre et posa une main sur l'épaule de sa disciple qui leva la tête vers lui en souriant, attendant son discours.

\- Avant de manger, Steve et moi-même aimerions vous expliquer comment va se dérouler notre départ pour Niflheim demain. Vous l'avez compris, cela sera dangereux. Je vous conseille donc de vous apprêtez comme lors de nos missions sur Terre. Je vous fournirais aussi des armes d'ici qui vous seront utiles.

Steve se leva pour appuyer le discours de son coéquipier. Isis ne put s'empêcher de le regarder, son regard glissant sur son corps mais cela n'échappa pas à Edana qui l'avait dans son champs de vision. Leur regards se croisèrent et la soigneuse ne put s'empêcher de la taquiner a distance avec un regard entendu, les sourcils levé. Isis grimaça discrètement.

\- Heimdall ne peut nous envoyer sur cette planète directement par le Bifrost. Nous devons faire étape sur la planète de Surtur. De là, un portail relie la planète que nous visons.

Edana a présent concentrée ne pensa plus à sa gêne et s'adressa directement à Thor qui s'en trouva un peu déstabilisé. Elle lui parla avec distance, comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé entre eux.

\- Comment ça se fait qu'Heimdall ne puisse pas nous y envoyer directement ? Je croyais que le Bifrost allait là ou sa volonté le désirait.

Il soutint son regard clair et tenta de répondre avec le plus de détachement possible.

\- Un pacte existe entre Asgard et cette planète. Nous sommes défendu de pénétrer sur le territoire par le Bifrost, sans avoir au préalable avertit son roi.

\- Oui mais nous allons quand même nous y rendre, nota Natasha. Cela reste donc une infraction à votre pacte non ?

Thor sembla un peu mal à l'aise.

\- C'est cette partie dont nous voulions vous parlez, intervint Steve mesurant ses paroles. Passer par le bifrost attirerait l'attention sur nous or notre but est de simplement obtenir nos informations et de s'en aller. Pour ça, il nous faut passer par le portail qu'offre Muspelheim...

\- Pourquoi est-ce que quand tu parles de portail je ne le sens pas ? Grimaça sa disciple en le regardant.

Il lui jeta un regard sérieux, lui donnant ainsi sa réponse.

\- Ce portail marche par énigmes, défis... tout ce qui permet de satisfaire le passeur... et donc le roi de Niflheim. Il a toujours adoré monter les gens les uns contre les autres, les secrets et le sang...

\- Attend, attends, s'exclama Caleb. Tu es entrain de dire que pour franchir ce portail l'un d'entre nous doit souffrir ? Ou mourir ?!

\- Pas mourir, rassura Thor, mais effectivement, le passage peut ne pas être agréable, c'est pourquoi je ne voulais pas que vous veniez, acheva-t-il en regardant les trois femmes qui ne se sentir par du touuuut concernées.

\- Parce que tu as cru qu'on allait rester là pendant que _vous_, vous risquez vos vies ? Lui demanda de manière réthorique sa partenaire de combat.

Thor lui jeta un coup d'oeil. Non, bien sur que non, comment avait-il pu penser cela...

\- Très bien, soupira Keith. Et en dehors de ce passage de malheur, à quoi devons-nous encore nous attendre ?

Thor et Steve se regardèrent et le second reprit la parole.

\- En théorie, le reste devrait bien se passer.

\- Et hors théorie ? Interrogea Edana.

\- Niflheim est froide, sombre et dangereuse. On pourrait avoir à affronter des créatures dont vous n'aviez jamais soupçonné l'existence, déclara Thor avec sans froid. Il faudra rester ensemble quoi qu'il arrive, lui fit-il avec un long regard qui la cloua sur place. Entendu ? Relança-t-il en ne la voyant pas répondre.

Elle soutint son regard, sachant pertinemment que la question était à double sens. Les autres les observèrent, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce duel de regard. Apres ce qui parut une éternité au dieu, elle finit par soupirer et hocher la tête.

\- Très bien, marmonna-t-elle.

Le regard de Thor se radoucit et avec un léger hochement de tête, il la remercia, un peu rassuré.

\- Et il va vous falloir un guide ! Intervint soudain une voix pleine de suffisance.

Steve et Thor grimacèrent, n'ayant pas encore eu le temps de préparer mentalement les autres. Et les réactions ne se firent pas prier.

Caleb se leva, faisant racler sa chaise et il voulut aller sur le frère de Thor, mais Natasha se leva aussi rapidement, s'interposant.

\- Dit moi que c'est une blague ? Se lamenta Isis à l'intention de son mentor.

Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche et la referma avant de regarder son frère et de lui lancer un regard qui signifiait « C'est pas ce qu'on avait convenu ! ».

Edana quant à elle regarda le brun s'avancer vers la table et contourner son grand frère avec un sourire ironique. Caleb le fusilla du regard, avant de se rassoir sous la demande de la rousse.

\- Thor ? Appela Keith plus posément faisant ainsi la balance. Peux-tu nous expliquer ?

Le dieu se redressa, posant ses mains sur la table observant son frère dans les yeux, ce dernier attendant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire.

\- Loki à déjà été sur ces planètes. Il a déjà passé le portail et il pourrait nous être utile. Ses pouvoirs sont puissants, expliqua-t-il.

\- Mon frère ! Que d'éloges, je suis flatté, ironisa le brun en attrapant un raisin sous le regard sceptique de Natasha avant de lui faire un clin d'oeil.

Cela eu le don de tendre encore plus Caleb.

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligé d'être désobligeant avec lui alors qu'il a choisit de vous faire confiance, dit Edana calmement mais avec fermeté, prenant la défense du grand blond.

Elle ne baissa pas le regard, ses coudes ancrés sur le panneau de chêne, les mains jointes. Loki fut un peu surpris mais se ressaisit bien vite, s'approchant d'elle. Steve se tendit sur sa chaise, prêt à bondir si le dieu de la Malice osait toucher sa protégée.

\- Edana, souffla Loki. Quel plaisir de vous revoir.

La blonde pivota un peu sur sa chaise pour le regarder dans les yeux, ce dernier s'appuyant d'une main sur le dossier de son assise.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire remplit d'ironie.

\- Et on peut savoir comment vous avez pu vous retrouver sur ces planètes ? Non, parce que je suis curieuse.

Loki fronça les sourcils. Cette humaine était pire que l'autre par moment ! Un vrai caractère de cochon et une intelligence un peu trop prononcé à son goût. Il releva la tête et croisa le regard de son frère. Ce dernier souriait, visiblement fière de la jeune femme.

Loki comprit pourquoi elle lui plaisait tant : butée, un humour mordant, intelligente et un visage d'ange cachant une personnalité bien trempée. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour l'apprécier, malgré ses insinuations.

\- Je ne crois pas que cela vous concerne jeune humaine, dit-il avec un sourire aimable... à sa façon.

\- Oh vraiment ? Des moments gênants peut-être ? Conséquence d'une trahison que vous auriez encore faite à votre frère ? Mmmm je comprends...

De nouveau une expression de fausse condescendante qui tira un petit sourire en coin au brun vêtu de noir et vert.

\- Vous avez envahit ma planète et provoqué la mort de milliers de personnes et pourtant vous respirez encore parce que ce frère que vous méprisez vous aime, claqua-t-elle, ayant rapidement analyser leur soucis familiaux.

Loki se figea, perdant de sa suprême. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela.

-... et encore maintenant, alors que nous sommes ici, nous, pauvres humains, pour tenter de comprendre ce qui se trame pour les neufs royaumes, il choisit de vous accorder sa confiance sachant pertinemment que cela pourrait nous couter la vie. Je ne vous demande pas de vous entendre avec votre frère vu le mépris que vous avez à son égard, mais vous pourriez au moins faire preuve de respect face à l'importance qu'il vous accorde.

Un silence glacial vint prendre part de l'assemblée.

\- ...Même si visiblement vous n'en avez pas du tout conscience.. finit-elle bougonnant un peu.

Les Avengers n'en revenaient pas du culot qu'avait eu leur coéquipière et pourtant cela ne les étonnait pas vraiment. Edana pouvait être féroce quand il s'agissait de dire ses pensées. Caleb se retenait de jubiler sur sa chaise. Qu'est ce qu'il aimait sa petite sœur ! Il l'avait bien élevée dit donc ! Thor quant à lui jaugea la réaction de son frère. Il nota qu'il avait légèrement pâli mais bien vite il remit son masque imperturbable et fit un immense sourire un peu crispé.

\- Je comprends pourquoi tu l'aimes tant, nota-t-il détournant ainsi la conversation sur les sentiments de son demi-frère pour l'humaine. Aussi butée que toi !

Loki s'éloigna d'Edana lui lançant un dernier regard pénétrant. Il contourna la table et tapota l'épaule de Thor qui ne bougea pas. Seule sa tête pivota pour observer son petit frère.

\- Alors à demain !

Loki fit un signe de tête théâtrale aux autres avant de disparaître dans une lueur verte. Ils écarquillèrent les yeux et le dieu de la foudre soupira.

\- Il n'était même pas là ? S'étonna Isis.

\- Il a la capacité de se dédoubler, marmonna Thor.

Un nouveau silence prit place et finalement, Caleb mit à plat ses mains sur la table dans un claquement.

\- Maintenant qu'on sait qu'on va peut-être mourir demain, on peut grailler ? S'amusa-t-il avec humour, soulagé que cet homme soit parti.

Natasha lui donna un coup de coude levant les yeux au ciel. Son humour était déplorable. Mais cela eut l'effet escompter et l'ambiance se détendit. Thor prit place près de sa disciple et leur regards s'attrapèrent. Il vint déposer sa grande main sur la sienne lui donnant une pression rassurante.

Les serveuses vinrent apporter les entrées et le sujet de la mission ne fut plus abordé. Ils profitaient de ce qu'ils savaient être peut-être leur derniers repas tous ensemble... Lorsque le diner s'acheva, tous eurent une drôle de sensation. Les regards étaient plus appuyés, les rires plus sincère, et les toucher plus tendre, comme si ils prenaient conscience de la chance qu'ils avaient de se connaître. C'est toujours lorsqu'on est sur le point de perdre les gens, qu'on comprends à quel point ils comptent. Le chemin de retour aux appartements dura longtemps. Le groupe marchait lentement, continuant les discussions, les faisant durer. Steve ne lâchait pas sa coéquipière, et gardait un oeil sur Isis. Edana elle, échangeait des regards protecteur avec l'infirmière. Elles se soutenaient sans mots.

Mais il fallut bien y arriver. Pour une fois, personne ne cacha son attachement. Les Olygane se prirent dans les bras tour à tour.

\- Repose toi bien Ana, murmura Caleb avec son eternel regard de grand frère. Et toi met-bien ton costume demain. N'oubli pas ton arme, dit-il à Keith qui le rassura.

La jeune femme les laissa quand Natasha vint leur dire bonne nuit et elle aperçut l'étreinte que Caleb et elle partagèrent.

\- Ca va ? Tu vas être en forme demain ? Entendit-elle soudain derrière elle.

Elle se retourna et sourit à Steve.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, j'ai été entrainé par un des meilleurs soldat de la Terre. Il m'en a fait baver mais maintenant je suis capable de tout encaisser. Tu ne le connaitrais pas par hasard ?

Steve sourit, et sans répondre l'attira contre lui.

\- J'imagine que c'est un emmerdeur, souffla-t-il.

Edana rigola en se dégageant.

\- Grossier en plus !

\- Hey tu me rends mon amie ?

Le duo se tourna pour voir Isis, mains sur les hanches. Steve s'approcha de la blonde qui le regarda avec appréhension. Que va-t-il faire encore ? Edana le vit la prendre dans ses bras dans une étreinte brève mais puissante.

\- Tu seras prudente toi aussi, lui ordonna-t-il.

\- Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher hein Rogers !

Ce dernier lui fit un sourire charmeur.

\- Tu t'y feras.

Elle sourit, ce qui le surprit et elle se détourna de lui pour faire face à son amie qui attendait discrètement.

\- Bon.. il semblerai qu'on va encore en chier demain.

Edana haussa les épaules.

\- Parce que ça te surprends toi ? S'amusa-t-elle.

\- Hummm non !

Elles pouffèrent et finalement Edana prit la blonde dans ses bras.

\- Tu te repose d'accord ?

\- T'es bien comme Rogers.

La blonde s'en amusa et se retira.

\- Il n'est pas mon mentor pour rien.

\- Dit lui au revoir, lâcha soudain Isis.

La soigneuse fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas. Isis tourna la tete vers Thor et elle suivit son regard, percutant. Les yeux bleu de l'infirmière revinrent sur elle, inquisiteur.

\- Pour quoi faire ? Dit Edana sur la défensive. On se voit demain matin.

\- Ce que tu es butée, déplora Isis. Dit lui au revoir, ordonna-t-elle.

\- Non.

\- Tu me saoule !

\- Bonne nuit Isis, coupa-t-elle avec un petit sourire, avant de saluer tout le monde, se rapprochant de son appartement.

Thor regarda la blonde s'éloigner. Elle était la seule a qui il n'avait pas souhaiter bonne nuit. Il chercha des yeux sa disciple et quand il la repéra elle lui fit les gros yeux d'un air de dire « Bah t'attends quoi grand dadet ?! ».

Cela le décida et en deux enjambés il se planta devant Edana le plus naturellement possible.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, surprise.

\- Thor...

\- Je... il sembla chercher ses mots. Je voulais te souhaiter une bonne nuit, finit-il par dire précipitamment

Elle haussa les sourcils « Sérieux ? Tu as que ça à me dire » pensa-t-elle.

\- Et bien c'est chose faite. Bonne nuit Thor.

Elle fit mine de le contourner mais il se déplaça, lui barrant de nouveau le passage.

\- Hummm Thor ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu... tu me laisse passer ?

Il eu un moment de flottement et il sembla se rendre compte de son action.

\- Oh oui bien sur...

Il se décala et elle entra dans ses appartements. Il se retrouva seul avec Isis, les autres s'étaient éclipsés.

\- C'était pitoyable, remarqua-t-elle très sérieusement.

\- Ferme là, répliqua-t-il vexé.

Elle se moqua gentiment de lui puis ils se prirent dans les bras.

\- Demain tu restes près de moi. Pas de moment héroïque non planifié, avertit-il sérieusement.

\- Ce n'est pas du tout mon genre.

\- Non, bien sur que non, maugréa-t-il.

\- Ne t'en fait donc pas. Ca va bien se passer. Tu entres ? Tu voulais me parler.

Il hocha la tête et ensemble ils s'installèrent sur le balcon de l'infirmière, et observèrent un instant la beauté du paysage. La lune brillait et se reflétait au loin sur l'eau sombre de l'océan.

Elle ne dit rien, laissant donc libre choix à Thor de se confier sur ce dont il avait besoin mais il ne savait pas vraiment comment aborder le sujet. Il choisit finalement de faire comme à son habitude : ne pas prendre de gant.

\- J'ai embrassé Edana.

\- Je sais, lâcha-t-elle naturellement.

Elle pu clairement dire qu'il venait d'y avoir un beug dans le système du blond.

\- Comment ?

Elle soupira.

\- Ca t'arrive de te servir de tes neurones de blond des fois ? Elle me l'a dit.

Thor était si heureux de savoir qu'Edana y avait accordé assez d'importance pour le divulguer, qu'il ne se vexa même pas.

\- Et qu'à-t-elle dit ? Demanda-t-il avidement.

\- Pas grand chose, avoua-t-elle plus douce. Elle a préférée ne pas en parler.

Le dieu fronça les sourcils.

\- Mais toi ? Tu en as pensé quoi ?

\- Parfait, souffla-t-il un peu penaud. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à m'ignorer comme si rien ne c'était passé.

\- Laisse-lui du temps, répliqua-t-elle posément. Cela viendra. Elle a besoin de prendre conscience qu'elle peut te faire confiance et qu'elle n'es pas une terrienne de plus.

\- Elle te la dit ? Dit-il surpris.

\- Elle est au courant pour Jane. Je pense que cela suffit. Pas besoin de chercher plus loin.

\- Jane ? Mais que vient-elle faire là-dedans ?

\- Elle a du mal à croire que tu ai tourné la page, elle ne m'a rien dit, ajouta-t-elle de suite, mais je la comprends, fit-elle plus doucement, pensant elle-même à Steve et Peggy Carter.

\- C'est totalement absurde, dit-il de sa voix puissante.

\- Pas tant...

Il se tut, prenant en compte ce que venait de lui dire son amie.

\- Elle finira par s'ouvrir a toi, conclu-t-elle. Peut-être plus vite que tu ne le penses.

Le dieu ne sembla pas convaincu mais il ne répondit rien, orientant la conversation vers Isis. Ils parlèrent de Steve et la jeune femme se confia sur l'homme, admettant volontiers qu'elle éprouvait du désir pour lui mais qu'aller plus loin était plus complexe. De suite, Thor comprit mieux l'état d'esprit dans lequel devait se trouver Edana...

C'était amusant de voir avec quelle facilité Isis arrivait à s'ouvrir à Thor alors qu'Edana ne savait pas le fond de sa pensée. Mais en même temps cela se comprenait. Depuis qu'elles faisaient partie des Avengers, ce n'étaient plus « elles » Mais « elles et leur mentor ». Edana étant proche de Steve, elle avait du mal à pouvoir lui parler librement de lui, tout comme Edana en ce qui concernait Thor. Leur jugement serait forcement faussé puisqu'elles tenteraient, inconsciemment de défendre leur partenaires respectifs.

0o0o0o0

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures qu'Edana s'était mis en chemise de nuit. Cette dernière était ample et d'un noir profond. Le tissus presque transparent comportait des reflets pailleté et était attaché à ses bras par des bracelets de metal. Lorsqu'elle se déplaçait, la matière flottait à chacun de ses pas, tellement le tissus était fluide et léger. Oui... la jeune femme ne dormait pas et faisait les cents pas... Elle se rallongea pour la vingtième fois, incapable de trouver le sommeil, son cerveau mettant ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Son ventre se contracta encore une fois quand elle repensa au mains de Thor sur sa poitrine. Elle grogna de frustration se relevant de nouveau, tentant de se calmer en prenant l'air sur le balcon. Rien ne changea.

_« Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est « n'ai pas de regret... vie, on ne sait pas de quoi demain est fait »._

La phrase qu'elle avait prononcée pour Natasha et son frère lui revint comme un boomrang, lui mettant une véritable claque. Pourquoi se prenait-elle la tête ainsi ? Pourquoi dispenser ce conseil si elle-même n'était pas capable de l'appliquer ?

Elle se fit la réflexion qu'effectivement, demain ils pourraient mourir. Et si elle était honnête, elle n'avait qu'une envie : rejoindre le dieu et se retrouver de nouveau dans ses bras, contre lui, ses grandes mains sur son corps. C'est donc impulsivement qu'elle retourna dans sa chambre. Elle ouvrit sa porte et sortie le plus discrètement possible. Elle frissonna quand ses pieds nus touchèrent le sol de pierre froid à cette heure-ci de la nuit. Elle ouvrit la porte de leur couloir et fit encore quelques pas pour atteindre celle du Dieu. Elle se retrouva devant le battant de bois, son estomac faisant des looping, à tel point qu'elle se demanda si elle n'allait pas vomir... Son cœur battait si fort dans sa poitrine que sa tête lui tournait. Et si il dormait ?!

« Bien sur qu'il dort à cette heure pauvre cruche » lui répondit son petit diable d'épaule. « Tu devrais retourner te coucher, cela vaut mieux » renchérit son petit ange. Elle se fit violence pour ne pas les écouter et prit son courage à deux mains, priant néanmoins pour que le dieu lui ouvre la porte.

Elle leva sa main, inspira et toqua trois fois. Elle attendit peut-être trois secondes et à sa grande surprise, le dieu ouvrit. Elle déglutit, prenant conscience de sa tenue. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon noir en tissus épais et d'une chemise crème ample, ouverte jusqu'à son sternum, laissant une partie de sa poitrine visible. Elle fixa cette portion de peau qui luisait à la lumière des bougies de sa chambre. Thor quant à lui se figea, pas sur de ce qu'il voyait. S'était-il endormi et rêvait-il, ou Edana était en robe de nuit presque transparente devant lui à une heure du matin ?

\- Edana ? Demanda-t-il, plus que surpris. Tout va bien ?

Elle releva ses yeux qu'il trouva magnifique avec la lumière chaude de ses bougies. Il fronça les sourcils face à son regard et la seconde qui suivie, il la vit avancer vers lui, ses lèvres percutant les siennes.

Il ne posa pas plus de question et passa un bras dans son dos, la collant à lui. Leurs souffles se mélangèrent et leurs langues se retrouvèrent instinctivement, comme si ils avaient passé leur vie à s'embrasser. Ils reculèrent pour entrer et de sa main libre, le dieu agrippa à tâtons le battant de sa porte, la refermant vivement. L'instant d'après il collait Edana contre, ses mains enserrant ses hanches de manière possessive. Le souffle erratique de la blonde emplit la pièce. Ses gestes étaient désordonnés et elle agrippa la chevelure du blond tirant un peu dessus. Cela le fit grogner et il se baissa, rompant leur baiser un court instant, le temps pour lui de passer ses mains à l'arrière des cuisses de sa partenaire, qu'il souleva aussi facilement qu'une plume. Cela la fit rire et ils se sourirent avant de reprendre leur étreinte. La jeune femme sentie son entre-jambe devenir humide sous le désir que provoquait Thor. Elle glissa ses mains sur sa nuque alors qu'il délaissait sa bouche pour embrasser son cou. Elle gémit son prénom et en réponse il lui mordit la jugulaire, déclenchant un immense frisson en elle. Ne pouvant plus se retenir, elle passa ses mains sur les hanches du dieu, tirant sur sa chemise pour lui retirer et ainsi caresser plus de sa peau. Pour l'aider, il vint plaquer son bassin à celui de la jeune femme pour la maintenir contre la porte. Edana inspira lorsqu'elle sentie la virilité du dieu contre son sexe. Il la lâcha et elle s'agrippa à lui pendant qu'il retirait vivement sa chemise, la balançant dans un coin de la pièce. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'admirer sa musculature et de se mordre la lèvre. Cet homme était parfait... Elle l'embrassa de nouveau avec envie et sans même s'en rendre compte, vint se frotter contre lui, lui arrachant un nouveau grognement sourd. Entre deux baisers, il ne put s'empêcher de lui demander « Pourquoi ?» et elle lui répondit doucement « Au cas ou... ». Il vint passer sa main sur le cou d'Edana, jusqu'à l'arrière de sa nuque et d'un mouvement de main habile, il défit le nœud qui retenait une portion de sa robe. Le tissu tomba, dévoilant ses seins. Avec des mouvements plus doux il vint lui caresser, en admiration devant elle.

\- Tu es splendide, souffla-t-il entre deux baisers, notant que la jeune femme s'était raidit.

Il leva les yeux pour rencontrer son regard et il prit son visage en coupe avec douceur, brossant ses joues de ses pouces.

\- Détends-toi...

Il l'embrassa tendrement et elle se laissa aller, sa langue caressant la sienne avec langueur. Il recommença à la caresser et elle fit de même, ses petites mains parcourant ses épaules musclés. À chacun de ses mouvements, elle sentait ses muscles puissants rouler. Elle rapprocha encore plus son bassin de celui de Thor qui fit de même, soupirant de plaisir sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Elle sourit contre ses lèvres.

\- Vous moqueriez-vous mademoiselle Olygane ? dit-il de sa voix grave emplit de désir.

Elle pouffa en réponse.

Il se décala soudain de la porte, passant ses mains sous les fesses de la blonde qui fit mine d'être offusquée. Il traversa son immense chambre faiblement éclairé avec elle dans ses bras et vint déposer la femme qu'il aimait sur son grand lit. Il grimpa sur elle commençant à parsemer son cou de baiser humide, descendant de plus en plus, écoutant ses gémissements de plaisir. D'une main, il remonta sa longue robe et vint caresser sa cuisse de la pulpe de ses doigts. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et caressa les abdominaux saillant du dieu qui les contracta, fermant un instant les yeux sous ses doigts. Il la sentie descendre et tirer sur les lacets qui lui tenait son pantalon.

Il lui attrapa le poignet, lui demandant silencieusement si elle était sure de vouloir aller plus loin. Elle attira son visage à elle pour l'embrasser lui répondant par la même occasion. Il se redressa, posant son pantalon, sans la lâcher des yeux. Elle se régala en observant chaque parcelle de son corps et surtout son V qui plongeait sous son boxer. En revanche elle se retint de pousser un juron en apercevant le sexe du dieu. Elle déglutit pensant un bref instant « mon dieu ça ne passera jamais ». Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps car Thor lui attrapa les chevilles l'attirant à lui. Edana poussa un petit cris surpris qui le fit sourire. Il se remit au dessus d'elle mais elle en décida autrement. Il se laissa faire car elle n'aurait jamais pu parvenir à le renverser sans son elle n'avait été aussi à l'aise avec un homme et c'est sans complexe qu'elle vint retirer les bracelets de ses bras, finissant de se débarrasser du tissu. Ce dernier tomba jusqu'à sa taille que Thor vint prendre dans ses mains avant de remonter le long de ses cotes. Elle se mit à onduler sur lui et le dieu gémit à son tour, renversant sa tête. Il ne tint pas longtemps et se redressa, la basculant de nouveau sous lui.

\- Si tu ne m'arrête pas maintenant, je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir, souffla-t-il la voix rauque.

Elle déglutit, le souffle court.

\- Ne t'arrête pas.

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus et se mettant à genou, il attrapa le tissus au niveau de la taille d'Edana et lui retira, attrapant au passage sa culotte de satin noir. Il balança le tout au pied de son lit et il caressa presque avec admiration la peau légèrement halé de sa partenaire. Son corps avait une couleur chaude à la lumière des bougies et ainsi, ses longs cheveux étalé sur son lit, offerte à lui, il en tomba encore plus amoureux.

Il prit sa cheville en main et la déposa sur son épaule droite, lui faisant un petit sourire séducteur qui lui fit lever les yeux au ciel. Ce qu'il pouvait être arrogant parfois! Elle s'arrêta de réfléchir quand sa barbe courte brossa l'intérieur de sa jambe au fur et à mesure qu'il remontait, lui déposant des baisers régulièrement. Il arriva bientôt à son entre-jambe et de son autre main, il écarta la deuxième. Elle inspira, se préparant à la suite et elle fit bien... Elle sentie alors la langue de Thor sur son sexe et elle expira bruyamment, reversant la tête en arrière. Elle plongea sa main dans ses cheveux pendant qu'il continuait sa douce torture. Elle se mit à onduler des hanches cherchant le contact de sa bouche. Son souffle se fit de plus en plus rapide mais elle se contint. Elle le voulait _lui_.

\- Thor ? Appela-t-elle dans un souffle.

Il releva sa tête, et quand elle croisa ses orbes bleus transparente, elle lui prit le visage en coupe et l'attira jusqu'au sien. Il se laissa faire et lorsque leur langues se caressèrent de nouveau, Edana ne fut même pas rebuté par le fait de se gouter. C'était même plutôt excitant...

\- Dit-le moi, Intima le dieu en embrassant son cou, sa main puissante glissant entre les levres d'Edana, jouant avec son clitoris ce qui la fit se cambrer sous lui.

\- Reve, réussit-elle a le provoquer, malgré les vagues de plaisir qui l'envahissaient.

Thor sourit, amusé par son caractère et il l'embrassa, mordillant sa lèvre. Il la mordit soudain un peu plus fort sous le coup de la surprise.

\- Edana... grogna-t-il de plaisir sous son regard aguicheur.

Il se sentit partir. La petite main de la femme caressait son sexe a travers le fin tissus du boxer. Elle le sentit prendre de l'ampleur sous ses caresses et malgré sa taille imposante elle mourrait d'impatience et... le dieu aussi. Il lui retira sa main la clouant au dessus de sa tête et retira son vêtement habilement. Edana écarta les cuisses instinctivement et il se positionna à son entrée. Il plaça ses mains de part et d'autre du visage de son amante, fixant son regard au sien. Elle gémit soudain quand elle le sentit à son entrée, sans toutefois la pénétrer. Il jouait avec ses nerfs.

\- Dit-le moi, répéta-t-il, se frottant de nouveau à elle.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur, fermant ses paupières, levant son bassin dans l'espoir d'avoir un contact plus prolongé, mais Thor esquiva, avant de recommencer sa torture. La terrienne tenta de lutter mais à la troisième fois elle craqua :

\- Thor je te veux, maintenant ! Pressa-t-elle.

Elle fit glisser ses mains sur les muscles de son dos avant de les mettre sur ses fesses rebondit et d'effectuer une pression pour qu'il la libère enfin. Il se contenta de ça et glissa le bout de son sexe en Edana qui ferma les paupières, mordant sa lèvre. « Oh bordel c'était énorme ! ». Elle du grimacer car Thor s'arrêta de suite.

\- Ca va ? Demanda-t-il, le souffle court, lui même éprouvé par le désir qu'il avait pour la femme sous lui.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et ne lâcha plus ses orbes transparentes. Elle hocha la tête pour le rassurer.

\- Ne t'arrête pas, intima-t-elle doucement.

Thor s'exécuta et ressorti avant de s'enfoncer de nouveau, un peu plus loin cette fois, puis il ressortit doucement, avant de recommencer, se frayant un chemin en Edana, lui laissant le temps de s'habituer à son sexe. Il prit sur lui, son cœur battant fort dans sa poitrine. Elle était si étroite. Il était au Valhalla... Quant à la blonde, elle se mit a gémir de plus en plus fort. Il la remplissait si bien que tout son sexe était stimulé. Elle parviendrait sans mal à jouir.

S'appuyant sur son avant-bras gauche pour ne pas l'écraser, il caressa de sa main libre le flanc de sa partenaire, agrippant ses poignées d'amour un peu fort, laissant l'empreinte de ses doigts sur sa peau. Elle se colla encore plus à lui, enfouissant sa tête dans son épaule, étouffant ses gémissements et cherchant ses caresses. Il passa sa grande main sous ses fesses et vint la plaquer fermement à lui, leurs bassins se fondant l'un dans l'autre. Edana sentit son plaisir grandir à chaque coup de reins que Thor donnait. Il prit un malin plaisir à aller le plus loin possible en elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle le morde étouffant un cris. Il sentit ses ongles s'enfoncer dans ses omoplates et il ferma les yeux en gémissant lui aussi lorsqu'il sentit les parois de son vagin se contracter. Elle se mit à murmurer son prénom encore et encore, l'orgasme la saisissant. Ses oreilles bourdonnèrent et ses jambes enserrèrent la taille de Thor aussi fort qu'elle pu. Il émit un bruit sourd avant de basculer lui aussi, se déversant en elle.

Il ralentit progressivement les mouvements de bassin, voulant garder le contact le plus longtemps avec elle, leurs respirations lourdes se calmant au fur et à mesure. Toujours sur elle, il ne pu s'empêcher lorsqu'il croisa ses orbes vertes brillante de l'embrasser langoureusement avec tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Cela retourna la jeune femme déjà bien éprouvé. Elle se traita de folle mais elle aurai presque pu sentir un filament d'amour couler en elle avec ce baiser. Il la regarda comme on regarde la huitième merveille du monde et elle se sentie soudain gênée et toute petite...

Il se laissa rouler sur le coté veillant à ne pas l'écraser et il l'emporta avec lui, lui tirant un petit rire. Allongé sur le dos, il la colla contre lui de son bras puissant et lorsqu'il la sentie se détendre, il vint, du bout des doigts caresser sa colonne vertébrale de haut en bas et de bas en haut, massant par moment son crane. Elle ferma les yeux, le sommeil la gagnant sous ses douces caresses. Elle remonta même sa jambe sur Thor et l'entrecroisa avec les siennes, se collant un peu plus. Sa main trouva son torse musclé et l'instant d'après, elle sombra. Le dieu sentie la pression sur son épaule s'accentuer et il su qu'elle s'était endormie. Il déposa un tendre baiser sur son front, rabattant un peu la couverture sur elle pour la garder au chaud et lui conférer un peu d'intimité. Il ferma les yeux, s'endormant instantanément. Chose qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps.

0o0o0o0

Au moment où Edana toquait à la porte de Thor, Steve, lui, décida de sortir de son appartement pour prendre l'air. Il avait l'habitude de se balader et de courir sur terre lors de ses insomnies. Il ne courut pas cette fois mais il avait bien l'intention de se changer les idées. À sa grande surprise, il vit la porte de chambre d'Isis s'ouvrir et elle sursauta en prenant conscience de sa présence. Elle retint une exclamation mettant sa main sur sa poitrine.

\- Tu m'as fait peur ! L'engueula-t-elle a voix basse, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

\- Pardon, fit-il sur le même ton. Mais que diable fais-tu debout à cette heure ?!

\- Et moi je t'en pose des questions Rogers ? Répliqua-t-elle fidèle à elle-même.

Steve s'approcha d'elle.

\- Arrête de faire ta tête de bourrique Delorme. Va te coucher. Il faut que tu sois en forme demain.

\- Non mais j'y crois pas ! Même avec les yeux a moitié collés par le sommeil t'arrive encore à m'emmerder ! Tu veux pas décrocher un peu ? Fit-elle en haussant le ton.

Steve l'empoigna par le bras la trainant derrière lui pour qu'ils sortent.

\- Non mais ça va pas ? S'exclama-t-elle a voix haute une fois dans le couloir principal du château, lâche-moi !

Elle récupéra vivement son bras qu'elle se massa et Steve ferma les paupières un instant tentant de se calmer.

\- Arrête de crier, fit-il en maitrisant lui-meme son ton.

\- Je ne crie pas je m'exprime, corrigea-t-elle, baissant néanmoins la voix ayant conscience que les autres dormaient surement.

\- Tu es épuisante, souffla le soldat.

Isis arrêta tout mouvement et haussa les sourcils outré avant de repartir au quart de tour.

\- Non mais vas-y je t'en prie Monsieur parfait ! Non mais sérieux, je ne t'ai pas demandé de m'adresser la parole !

Sans attendre de réponse elle se détourna de lui et s'avança dans les couloirs sombre du château. Trop énervée elle n'y fit même pas attention. Le soldat fit une grimace, se mordant la langue. Il avait peut-être un peu exagéré. Il parti donc après elle, trottinant pour la rattraper.

\- Isis attends !

La blonde ne se retourna même pas et continua sa route, enserrant son buste lorsqu'un frisson la parcourut. Elle se maudit quand elle senti ses yeux devenir humide. « Quel abruti celui-là ».

\- Isis s'il te plait, entendit-elle juste à quelque mètres.

Elle releva la tête, continuant d'avancer mais elle du ralentir car cette portion du château était plongée dans une obscurité presque total et elle déglutit, pas vraiment rassurée.

\- Isis...

Elle sentit le bras du soldat lui attraper le siens pour la retourner face à lui. Il alla pour parler mais elle lui fit signe de se taire, le regard toujours fixé dans la pénombre. Elle était persuadée d'avoir entendu un bruit. C'est la voix tremblant un peu qu'elle s'adressa au soldat.

\- Tu as entendu ? Chuchota-t-elle.

Steve fronça les sourcils et regarda dans la même direction qu'elle, plissant les yeux. Il sentit soudain le corps d'Isis se coller au sien. Il baissa les yeux sur elle et aperçut son visage inquiet. Elle scrutait l'obscurité et s'accrochait à lui, une main enserrant sa taille, l'autre plaquer contre son plastron de fer. Il la serra contre lui dans un geste protecteur, elle paraissait si petite...

\- On aurait dit que quelqu'un rampait, chuchota-t-elle si bas qu'il crut avoir rêver. Est.. est ce qu'on peut rebrousser chemin Steve, j'ai peur...

Il hocha la tête et la tenant toujours contre lui il commença à faire demi tour. La jeune femme continua de jeter des coups d'oeil derrière elle, le bruit qu'elle avait entendu la hantant. Elle était sur de ne pas avoir rêver. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans le couloir qui menait à la porte de leur aile et elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait tourner au mauvais endroit, voilà pourquoi c'était aussi sombre. En effet, les couloirs dit « principaux » étaient éclairés en permanence par des grands cierges accrochés aux murs. Malgré cela, la peur qui lui enserrait les entrailles ne la quittait et quand elle se retrouva devant sa chambre, et que Steve fit mine de la lâcher elle s'accrocha à lui.

\- Ne me laisse pas seule, dit-elle précipitamment, angoissée à l'idée d'entendre de nouveau ce bruit.

\- Je suis là, la rassura-t-il avec douceur. Viens.

Il ouvrit la porte de ses appartements et Isis fut apaiser quand il la referma. Elle inspira, les lueurs des bougies de la chambre l'apaisant, tout comme l'odeur du soldat qui flottait dans l'air. L'atmosphère était chaleureuse mais malgré cela, elle frissonna.

\- Tu veux que j'allume un feu ? Demanda-t-il gentiment.

Elle secoua la tête, soudain mal à l'aise de s'être montrée si vulnérable face à lui. Pourtant, cela n'avait pas l'air d'avoir perturbé Steve qui ne lui fit aucune remarque, étant simplement d'une gentillesse rare.

\- Tu es sur ? Demanda-t-il en caressant ses épaules et ses bras. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Elle fit « non » de la tête, ses yeux fixant le soldat, son petit cœur fondant devant sa galanterie et sa douceur. Elle se rappela alors pourquoi elle était si attirée par lui. Il n'était pas comme les autres.

\- Isis ça va ? tu...

Il ne put jamais finir sa phrase. La jeune femme venait de prendre son visage en coupe et se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Cela dura une seconde, puis elle s'écarta un peu, jaugeant sa réaction. Elle même écarquilla un peu les yeux, surprise de son geste. Elle en avait juste eu envie et elle n'avait pu s'en empêcher. Le voir aussi inquiet et prévenant l'avait retournée. Le soldat papillona des yeux, pas sur de ce qui venait de se passer. Ce n'est qu'en voyant une rougeur naitre sur les joues de sa coéquipière qu'il percuta. Il ne réfléchit pas plus et prit à son tour son visage en coupe l'embrassant avec fougue. Isis passa ses bras autour du cou du soldat qui glissa ses mains jusqu'à ses hanches et il la poussa doucement jusqu'au mur le plus proche. Elle sentit la pierre lui rafraichir la peau de son dos et elle leva sa jambe gauche. Steve ne se fit pas prier et plaça sa main en dessous, effectuant des va et vint caressant sa douce peau, lui relevant sa fine robe au passage.

\- Tu as trop de couche, marmonna-t-elle contre sa bouche, essayant de lui enlever à tâtons son plastron.

Cela fit rire Steve qui lâcha sa jambe avant de venir defaire une partie de son costume Asgardien. Lorsque cela fut fait, Isis posa sa main sur son torse et le fit reculer. Il sourit, amusé et se laissa faire. Ses mollets percutèrent le cadre de son lit et il bascula, attrapant la jeune femme au passage. Elle poussa un petit cris, tombant sur lui de tout son poids.

\- Oh pardon ! Fit-elle avant de rire.

\- Tu as l'air d'être désolé en effet ! Constata-t-il avec humour.

Isis lui fit un grand sourire et passa ses jambes de part et d'autre de sa taille, s'asseyant sur lui confortablement. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches, les caressant avec ses pouces.

\- Ca va ? Vous êtes bien installée Ma dame ?

Elle fit mine de réfléchir, se tortillant un peu sur lui, sans se rendre compte de l'effet que cela lui fit.

\- Plutôt oui ! Conclut-elle.

\- Ravi, fit-il la voix un peu étranglée, se concentrant pour penser à autre chose que son entrejambe qui palpitait sous elle.

Steve releva soudain son buste, passant ses bras dans son dos, faisant aisément le tour de son corps. Il vint mettre une de ses mains dans ses cheveux blonds et lui demanda silencieusement la permission. En réponse, elle pencha la tête et ils s'embrassèrent avec tendresse, leurs langues se caressant, s'amadouant, sans chercher à dominer pour une fois. Ils firent cela pendant plusieurs minutes, ne s'en lassant pas, puis Isis se recula un peu.

\- Tu ne tueras pas Loki hein ?

Steve leva les yeux au ciel soupirant, se laissant tomber contre le matelas, entrainant avec lui Isis. Elle se laissa faire et glissa sur son flanc, mettant sa tete dans le creux de son cou.

\- Je pense qu' Edana s'en chargera à ma place.

Cela fit rire Isis. En effet, son amie avait plutot l'air remonté contre le dieu de la Malice. Se perdant dans ses pensées, la jeune femme se mit à jouer avec les ficelles de la chemise de Steve. Il se contenta de la garder contre lui, caressant son dos. Il déglutit quand des images moins catholiques vinrent emplir son esprit lorsqu'il sentit la jambe de sa partenaire remonté sur les siennes, son genou effleurant sa virilité.

\- On devrait dormir, souffla-t-elle, la voix déjà à moitié endormie.

Elle n'avait donc pas fait exprès de l'aguicher.

\- Je vais y aller, marmonna-t-elle.

Dans sa tête, elle avait vraiment pour intention de s'en aller. Elle ne voulait pas abuser de l'hospitalité de Steve, mais en vrai... c'était autre chose ! Ses paupières étaient si lourdes qu'elle n'arrivait plus à les ouvrir et même si son cerveau lui ordonnait de se lever, elle resta lové contre lui, répliquant silencieusement à son cerveau « encore deux minutes ».

\- Reste, lui souffla-t-il en lui caressant les reins affectueusement.

Il la sentie hocher la tête, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son épaule, sombrant pour de bon. Il pinça les lèvres, baissant le regard sur son entre-jambe. Il inspira et tenta de reprendre maitrise sur ses émotions. Il y parvint au bout de longue minute vu que le corps d'Isis contre lui ne l'aidait pas à avoir des pensées « saines ». Il finit par s'endormir sous les lueurs des bougies qui se consumaient sur sa table de nuit et sur la table ronde de sa chambre.

0o0o0o0

C'était encore le milieu de la nuit lorsqu'Edana ouvrit les yeux. Il était près de quatre heures. Une douce chaleur l'enveloppait et elle se tortilla, ses yeux voyant encore trouble. Elle fronça les sourcils en s'apercevant qu'elle ne pouvait pas se retourner. Elle prit connaissance de son environnement et lorsqu'elle vit les immenses colonnes qui lui offraient une vue imprenable sur la ville et l'océan au loin, tout lui revint en mémoire. Surtout quand elle baissa les yeux sur ce qui la maintenait en place. Un grand avant bras musclé. Elle grimaça et une bouffée de panique l'envahit. « Mais qu'est ce que tu as fait ?! ». Elle tourna sa tête, se faisant presque mal au cou et son cœur fondit presque quand elle tomba sur le visage paisible de Thor. Sa tête était plongée dans les cheveux blond d'Edana. Il semblait si paisible... Elle écarquilla les yeux quand il marmonna, la resserrant contre lui.

\- Oh putain, souffla-t-elle soudain très à l'étroit.

Comment allait-elle faire pour se lever sans le réveiller ?! Elle choisit donc d'agir avec le plus de douceur possible. Elle posa sa main sur celle du dieu, a plat sur son ventre nu pour la maintenir contre lui. Elle entrelaça ses doigts aux siens et avec toute la délicatesse dont elle était capable, elle l'écarta, la reposant contre le matelas. Elle ferma fort les paupières, s'attendant à ce qu'il se réveille mais seul sa lourde respiration lui parvint. Elle soupira lourdement.

\- Ok, s'encouragea-t-elle dans un souffle.

Elle déglutit et releva son buste, la fraicheur de la pièce lui mordant immédiatement son dos qui jusque là était chauffer par la bouillotte qu'était le dieu. Elle se figea quand il marmonna dans son sommeil, bougeant pour se mettre sur le dos, sa tête basculant à l'opposé de la jeune femme. Il fallait vite qu'elle s'en aille. Le plus doucement possible, elle s'éloigna de Thor, veillant à ne plus le toucher et enfin, ses pieds touchèrent le sol. Elle chercha des yeux sa chemise de nuit. Elle marcha sur la pointe des pieds, son avant-bras dissimulant sa poitrine nu. Certes, cela ne servait pas à grand chose, Thor dormait et même si il avait été réveiller, il avait déjà tout vu. Elle rougit à cette pensée et se drapa dans le long tissu noir. Elle s'approcha de la porte toujours sur la pointe des pieds, ouvrant la battant en pinçant les lèvres. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle grince ! Heureusement pour elle, les gons étaient bien huilé et aucun son ne se fit entendre. Elle se glissa dans l'entrebâillement et regarda une dernière fois Thor. Il était au milieu de son lit, le drap recouvrant uniquement son entre-jambe, laissant le reste de sa musculature parfaite au froid de la pièce. Elle eut une petite moue désolée, sachant que fuir comme elle le faisait ne se faisait pas... mais elle n'avait pas le choix... du moins c'est ce qu'elle essayait de se dire pour atténuer sa culpabilité.

Quand elle referma derrière elle, elle se précipita dans le couloir priant pour ne tomber sur personne. Ça le ferait moyen d'expliquer aux gardes ce qu'elle fichait à moitié nu dans les couloirs du palais.

_« Je viens de me taper votre Prince mais je l'ai lâchement laissé pendant qu'il dormait »_. Mmmm... pas une bonne idée !

Elle arriva enfin dans leur aile et elle ouvrit rapidement sa porte de chambre, soupirant de soulagement quand elle fut à l'intérieur. Elle ferma les yeux, secouant sa tête de gauche a droite avant de la renverser en arrière, se tapant la tête contre le bois.

\- Dans qu'elle merde tu t'es mise Edana ?

Thor n'allait pas laisser passer ça comme ça, elle le savait. Il était bien trop têtu. Elle n'écouta pas sa voix intérieur qui lui souffla qu'il tenait aussi beaucoup à elle... Elle se dirigea vers son lit, passant de nouveau sa robe et elle se mit à fouiller dans les replis du tissu, puis observer le sol.

\- Oh et merde ! Jura-t-elle se passant une main lasse sur son visage.

Elle avait oubliée sa culotte dans la chambre du dieu...

0o0o0o0

Dans la chambre d'en face, Isis se tortilla cherchant une position dans son sommeil. Elle vint plaquer ses fesses contre l'entre-jambe de Steve qui la tenait contre lui. Cela ne l'aurait pas réveillé si elle n'avait pas de nouveau bougé, se rajustant, se frottant encore à lui. Il papillonna des yeux, sentant comme une tension dans son bas ventre. Il les ouvrit et prit conscience de la blonde contre lui. Il ne put s'en empêcher et il posa sa main sur sa croupe, la caressa doucement. Il remonta sa main qui sillonna ses formes, se retrouvant dans le creux que formait son corps entre ses cotes et sa hanche. Il ne pu s'arrêter et il alla plus loin en la passant sur son ventre. Elle avait des formes et il adorait ça. Cela lui fit bizarre. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu des pensées si intime. Il n'en avait jamais eu le temps ni l'occasion. Il avait l'impression d'être un adolescent... Il continua d'aller et venir, la caressant avec douceur, presque avec admiration.

Au bout de quelques minutes, cela finit par réveiller la blonde qui sans vraiment savoir ce qui se passait, se tourna vers le soldat. Il garda sa main au niveau de sa taille et une fois face à lui, leurs regards se croisèrent. Elle vit les yeux bleus de Steve dévier vers le bas et elle fit de même, prenant conscience que sa poitrine généreuse n'était plus tellement caché. Sa chemise de nuit au décolleté profond avait bougé... Elle inspira, son bas ventre se contractant. Elle releva les yeux vers lui et elle sentit la main du soldat remonter le long de son flanc et de ses cotes. Doucement. Elle ferma les paupieres sous cette douce caresse. Elle les rouvrit et elle vit l'interrogation dans les yeux de Steve. Sa main se trouvait sous sa poitrine et il s'était arrêté, galant comme toujours, attendant de savoir si il pouvait aller plus loin. Elle lui prit sa main et vint la poser sur sa poitrine. Le soldat déglutit et l'attira à lui pour un baiser. Isis gémit dans sa bouche et lui attrapa ses cheveux qu'elle tira un peu, avant de plaquer son bassin au sien. Elle sentie son érection contre son bas ventre et elle glissa ses mains sous la chemise de tafta de Steve, caressa ses abdominaux avec plaisir. Quant à lui, sa main lui caressait la poitrine et il la sentie pointer. Cela l'excita encore plus qu'il ne l'était et se laissant guidé par son instant, il délaissa la bouche de la blonde, embrassant le bas de sa mâchoire, mais elle se raidit.

\- Pas le cou ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Steve s'arrêta net.

\- J'ai fais quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? S'inquiéta-t-il de suite.

\- Non, du tout, répliqua-t-elle le souffla encore court. Je suis juste très sensible dans cette zone.

Le soldat fit un sourire en coin et vint prendre le visage de sa partenaire entre ses doigts et lui fit tourner la tête sur le coté, dévoilant ainsi sa peau fine.

\- Rogers, je te haie ! Couina-t-elle anticipant ce qui allait se passer.

Il ne répondit rien, accentuant un tout petit peu la pression sur sa mâchoire pour la maintenir en place. Il se pencha sur elle et elle ferma les yeux, sentant le souffle de l'homme s'écraser sur sa peau. L'instant d'après, les lèvres humides de Steve l'embrassait et elle se crispait, agrippant ses épaules larges, gémissant. Elle le sentie sourire et pour se venger elle enfonça ses ongles dans ses reins ce qui le fit grogner. Il lécha sa jugulaire avant de venir sucer sa peau, sans brutalité. Un gémissement un peu plus fort lui échappa et elle se sentir devenir humide. Elle le voulait. Elle l'attira à lui en effectuant une pression sur son flanc. Steve comprit et se glissa entre ses jambes. Elle les enroula instinctivement autour de sa taille et il délaissa son cou pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Leur langues s'enlacèrent et Isis attrapa le bas de sa chemise et la fit remonter. Il l'aida et la retira avant de la jeter au pieds du lit. Il contracta sa musculature sous les caresses de son amante.

\- Oh Isis... gémit-il quand il la sentie onduler des hanches, appuyant son pubis contre son sexe dur.

Il se mit à simuler des va et vient, stimulant la zone érogène de la blonde qui laissa sa tete basculer dans les oreillers. Cela dura quelques instants jusqu à ce que tous les deux en veuillent plus. Steve se décolla et se retrouva à genou entre les jambes de la jeune femme. Il releva sa robe avec douceur et fermeté à la fois. Il la caressa au passage et elle se releva un peu pour l'aider à la retirer pour de bon. Elle se retrouva seins nu devant lui. Elle pinça ses lèvres fines, un peu gênée devant le regard qu'il lui lançant. Il la dévorait des yeux. Il passa ses doigts fins sur ses jambes, se pâmant devant la douceur de sa peau.

\- Tu es tellement belle, murmura-t-il.

Il se baissa et revint vers elle, lui volant un baiser remplit de désir. Il attrapa sa fine culotte de dentelle et il la fit glisser le long de ses jambes fines. Il remonta en lui embrassant l'intérieur. La blonde se tortilla, cherchant le contact de ses mains. Il arriva à son aine et il s'attarda sur cette zone avant de lui écarter un peu plus les cuisses. Il senti ses petites mains se glisser dans ses cheveux, les lui ébouriffant quelque peu. Il n'avait jamais fait cela à une femme et il espérait sincèrement qu'il allait bien s'y prendre. C'est donc un peu timidement qu'il passa sa langue sur toute la longueur de son sexe humide. Isis cambra l'échine, sa respiration s'accélérant. Encouragé par ses gémissements, il continua, avant de glisser un doigt en elle.

\- Oh putain... ne put-elle s'empêcher de jurer dans un gémissement.

Il ne se formalisa pas de son juron, plutôt satisfait de la voir prendre du plaisir sous ses doigts. C'etait grisant. En revanche, lui se sentait de plus en plus à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Isis du penser pareil car elle l'attira subitement à elle avant de le faire basculer. Cela le fit pouffer et il tenta de la toucher mais elle lui donna une petite tape.

\- Laisse toi faire, lui intima-t-elle d'une voix sensuelle.

Il ne se fit pas prier. Finalement c'était pas si mal de se faire commander dans ce domaine. Il la regarda défaire les ficelles qui faisaient office de braguette sur cette planète et elle lui retira le pantalon de cuire. Elle fut surprise de constater qu'il n'avait pas de boxer en dessous, mais temps mieux, ils gagnaient du temps. Elle inspira prenant conscience de sa taille. Isis n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'amants dans sa vie, voir très peu mais elle pouvait aisément dire que c'était le mieux membré de tous. Elle se saisit de son sexe et Steve grogna, rejetant sa tête en arrière. Elle commença a faire des va et viens avant de se pencher et de lécher le bout de son sexe. Dans un réflexe, il passa ses grandes mains dans sa chevelure blonde pour l'inciter à continuer mais il ne la contraint pas. Isis l'adora. Cet homme était d'une galanterie rare. Ses gémissements s'accentuèrent et il finit par l'interrompre.

\- Isis ! Isis ! Arrête toi !

Elle se stoppa relevant son visage sur lui.

\- Tu n'aimes pas ? Demanda-t-elle un peu penaude, ayant peur d'avoir raté un truc.

Il secoua la tête vivement, l'attirant sur lui.

\- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je te désire...

La seconde d'après, le dos de la jeune femme heurtait le matelas et Steve était entre ses jambes. Elle leva son bassin, glissant sa main entre eux, guidant son sexe à son entrée.

\- Vas-y doucement, lui demanda-t-elle avec appréhension.

Il glissa sa main contre sa joue et dans ses cheveux, avant de l'embrasser et de se glisser enfin en elle. Il soupira lourdement quand ses parois se resserrèrent autour de lui.

Elle se détendit au bout de quelques secondes et il ressortit, la pénétrant de nouveau, allant plus loin cette fois. Au bout de trois fois, il pu enfin s'enfoncer totalement et ils gémirent en même temps.

\- Plus vite, lui intimât-elle en enroulant ses jambes autour du soldat qui s'exécuta.

Il ne chercha pas à cacher son plaisir et un râle s'échappait de ses lèvres à chaque fois qu'il s'enfonçait en elle. Il accéléra de plus en plus. Leurs gémissements emplirent la pièce et Steve glissa sa main entre leurs deux corps pour venir titiller son clitoris. Cela en fut trop pour son amante qui sentit une vague de plaisir la saisir et elle se crispa autour de lui, ne pensant plus qu'à son plaisir. Steve la suivit quelques secondes après. Il resta un instant en elle, laissant les points noirs qui étaient apparu devant ses yeux se dissiper. Il se retira, veillant à ne pas écraser Isis. Il s'allongea près d'elle et il l'attira contre lui.

\- Ca va ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

\- Parfaitement... je tente de calmer mon cœur... il n'est pas habitué à tant d'exercice physique.

Steve éclata de rire, embrassant son front avec affection. Il était heureux. Vraiment heureux, pour la première fois depuis qu'il était devenu Captain America. Elle se décolla de lui et il fronça les sourcils quand il la vit se lever, cachant ses formes en enfilant sa chemise.

\- J'appréciais beaucoup la vue, lui glissa-t-il un peu charmeur quand elle revint à ses cotés.

\- T'es bête !

Elle se rallongea et il la colla a lui, dégageant son épaule pour la lui embrasser.

\- Je t'assure... tu es splendide.

La jeune femme fut touchée de ses paroles et elle se blottit contre lui, le sommeil la gagnant pour de bon. Elle réfléchirait demain.

Steve les enveloppa dans les draps et s'endormi avec l'odeur d'Isis dans le nez.

* * *

Et tadaaaaa ! C'était hotissime non ? Alors alors ? je veux vos impressions ! Avez-vous aimé ? Suis-je pardonné ?! Avez-vous hâte de cette mission sur ces dangereuses planètes ?!

Dites-moi tout mes petits vengeurs !

J'essaierai de poster dimanche prochain !

Des bisouuuus


	17. Chapter 17 Niflheim

Salut à tous les Vengeurs ! Voilà enfin la suite des aventures de nos héros après leurs petits... ebats ? Il me semble que cela vous a plut mouhahaha ! Ici un peu plus d'action par contre et j'espere que vous aimerez quand même car j'avou que côté imaginaire, sur celui-là je me suis appliqué mais sur ce je vous laisse les reponses reviews et ensuite bonne lecture !

**Réponses reviews :**

**\- Hanninanie :** wouaaaa mais quel plaisir à chaque fois de lire tes commentaires qui me font tant plaisir ! Par où commencer ? Un petit moment ? Orf je serais mal placé pour t'en vouloir mdr ! Oh mince alors ! J'espere que cela va mieux ! Je sais ce que c'est j'en ai eu aussi quelques uns ce qui explique mes retards entre autre donc repose toi !

En ce qui concerne le chapitre precdent je vois que cela t'a plut lol j'en suis vraiment ravie. Comme tu dis il y avait beaucoup de contenu et de gros rapprochement mais je pense que c'etait necessaire ^^ pour ton petit coup de chaud en vrai je suis RAVIE parce que c'etait le but hihi et encore une fois tu vises juste, l'aspect relationnel et sentimentale de l'echange au final est plus important que le sexe qui n'est là que pour fusionner tout ça. En ce qui concerne Keith ne t'en fait pas pour lui il est bien entouré ! Et rien n'est encore joué. Tu aimes Loki ? Tu adores Loki ? Alors ne t'en fait pas, il va y en avoir ! Sur ce, assez de blabla et enjoy !

**\- Dr Claws :** Ahhhhhhh bah si je suis pardonnée alors tout vas bien ^^ Calor ? As-tu dis Calor ? Orf je vois pas pourquoi ! Mdr non serieusement je suis vraiment contente que cela te plaise autant et vraiment ravie que tu ai trouvé que je les avais bien ecrit car comme tu dis souvent c'est pas simple de les ecrire ! Et ne pleure pas, regarde ! Tu as la suite ! Des bisouuuuus à tes 2 serpents mouhahaha

**\- LucB16 :** Hello ! J'ai enfin vu ton message privé et j'y ai d'ailleurs repondu :) je suis contente que cela te plaise encore. En ce qui concerne Nath et Caleb beaucoup attendent sur ces 2 persos et je reconnais que de bas ils ne sont pas un des couples principaux mais plutot secondaire mais vu l'engouement je ferais en sorte de les mettre plus en avant mais cela ne sera pas de suite car les prochains chapitres son deja ecrits ^^ Sur ce ! Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Niflheim**

Edana ouvrit les yeux, son estomac se contractant de suite. Il n'y eu pas de transition. Non. Elle était rongée par la culpabilité. C'est de mauvaise humeur qu'elle se leva. Cette mission allait vraiment être un enfer. Elle grimaça soudain en se mettant sur ses pieds. Une douleur comparable à des courbatures la prenaient à l'aine et dans les jambes. Cela lui rappela une nouvelle fois ce qu'elle avait fait avec Thor. Elle pinça les lèvres en marchant. Visiblement c'était sportif de faire l'amour avec un dieu !

Elle se saisit de la carafe d'eau sur sa table ronde et se servit un verre dans la coupe d'or. Elle venait juste de la reposer quand des coups sourds résonnèrent contre sa porte. Elle pria pour que cela ne soit pas Thor. Il était encore tôt, peut-être Steve ? C'était un matinal, surtout en ce jour de mission. C'est donc en s'imaginant trouver son mentor qu'elle ouvrit la porte sans appréhension. Elle tomba sur une grande silhouette surplombée par une tête jovial. Thor. Elle écarquilla les yeux et le seul réflexe qu'elle eu se fut... de lui claquer la porte au nez.

Thor recula un peu pour ne pas avoir son nez écrasé contre le bois. Son sourire se fana instantanément et il fronça les sourcils face au panneau de bois.

\- Edana ? Appela-t-il de sa voix grave et pré-occupée, s'appuyant contre le chambranle avec son avant bras.

La jeune femme grimaça, ne sachant comment réagir. Elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir non d'un chien !

\- Edana ? L'entendit-elle appeler de nouveau.

\- Va-t-en, réussit-elle à dire la gorge nouée.

De l'autre coté, la mine d'incompréhension du dieu s'accentua, tout comme son pincement au cœur.

\- Ouvre-moi Edana, fit-il la voix plus forte.

\- Va t'en !

\- Pas avant d'avoir compris ! Tonna-t-il. Tu étais dans mes bras cette nuit, on..

Edana ouvrit subitement la porte, le faisant presque tomber en avant, mais il se retint.

\- Non mais ça va pas ! Parle moins fort, paniqua-t-elle en regardant avec appréhension les portes de ses amis qui heureusement pour elle, restèrent closes.

Visiblement Thor n'en avait rien à faire, il tenta de s'approcher d'elle mais elle mit sa main sur son torse bloquant sa progression. Il n'insista pas mais sa mine se voilà.

\- Cette nuit n'a pas compté pour toi ?

Sa voix lui retourna l'estomac. Un mélange de tristesse, de déception et... d'une pointe de colère.

\- Je pense qu'on devrait oublier la nuit passée, souffla-t-elle avec un effort notoire.

Il lui était dur de le repousser alors qu'il la regardait avec ses yeux si bleus. Des yeux voilés de tristesse à présent. Elle le vit déglutir.

\- Je... je n'aurais jamais dû venir te voir. Je me suis égarée, tenta-t-elle de s'expliquer. J'ai écouté une stupide pulsion et toi aussi j'imagine.

Elle vit le visage de Thor se fermer et elle sut qu'elle avait réussi. Et cela lui donna envie de vomir. Il hocha faiblement la tête se pinçant les lèvres avant de fouiller dans un de ses replis de cape.

\- Tiens, je voulais simplement te rendre ça.

Il se saisit de la main de la blonde et lui glissa une petite boule de tissus. Sa culotte... elle releva son visage vers lui et voulu parler mais les yeux devenus froid de Thor la glacèrent sur place.

\- Rendez-vous dans vingt minutes dans la salle du déjeuner. On ira choisir vos armes, annonça-t-il, se détournant d'elle.

Edana ouvrit la bouche mais elle ne sut quoi répondre. Elle sursauta quand la porte du couloir se referma sur lui et elle ferma ses paupières, une boule naissant dans sa gorge.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de question, la porte de Steve s'ouvrit sur ce dernier et sur...

\- Isis ?! S'exclama-t-elle, regardant à tour de rôle son amie et son mentor qui semblaient visiblement plus que mal à l'aise.

\- Et merde, souffla l'infirmière.

_Flashback : quelques minutes auparavant. _

\- Isis ? Souffla Steve en glissant la main sur les reins de la jeune femme.

Cette dernière marmonna, la tête dans le matelas, et il sourit avant de lui déposer un baiser sur son épaule dénudée.

\- J'ai beau adoré te voir avec cette chemise il faut se lever.

\- Mmm...

Elle se mit sur le dos, s'étirant comme un chat avant de se ramollir et de chercher la chaleur de Steve.

\- Si tu veux tu peux rester ici, tenta-t-il vainement.

\- Nope ! C'est bon je suis réveillée ! S'exclama-t-elle en se levant un peu trop vite, s'empêtrant dans les couvertures et s'écrasant au sol.

\- Bordel !

Le rire de Steve lui parvint aux oreilles et la seconde d'après, il l'a relevait, la portant comme une marié avec le drap.

\- Ca va ? S'amusa-t-il, s'assurant quand même qu'elle ne s'était pas fait mal.

\- Oh oui, j'adore me vautrer dès le réveil, ça annonce une journée magnifique, répondit-elle avec ironie, rigolant d'elle même.

Il la déposa délicatement au sol, mais il la ramena contre lui, passant ses mains sur sa taille.

\- Je devrais retourner dans ma chambre avant qu'Edana ne nous surprenne, fit la jeune femme en passant ses bras autour du cou du soldat.

\- Tu as honte ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Non, c'est pas ça mais je...

Steve, la mine toujours grave la regarda chercher une excuse pour s'éloigner de lui. Il ne dit rien, pinçant un peu les lèvres, sentant le rejet venir. Il prit donc les devants pour qu'elle n'ai pas à le faire. Il voulait la protéger et si elle ne voulait pas de lui, alors il se plierai à sa volonté...

\- Laisse-tomber Isis. J'ai compris. On oubli... Viens je te raccompagne.

Il s'éloigna d'elle à regret et Isis ouvrit un peu la bouche, éberluée. Venait-il juste de mettre leur nuit à la poubelle ?! Un voile de colère passa sur son visage mais elle tenta du mieux qu'elle pu de le dissimuler. Elle rejoignit Steve qui s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte. Elle venait de se poster à ses cotés quand il ouvrit.

\- Isis ?! Entendit-elle soudain.

Elle tourna sa tête et aperçut son amie sur le pas de sa propre chambre, les yeux écarquillés, faisant la navette entre elle, vêtu de la chemise de Steve et ce dernier, torse nu...

\- Et merde, ne put-elle s'empêcher de jurer.

Pour la discrétion on repassera. Elle vit la Olygane secouer la tête en signe d'incompréhension et elle profita de sa surprise pour se venger de Steve. Il voulait faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Très bien !

\- Edana !

Elle vint à sa rencontre.

\- Tu ne devineras jamais ! Hier soir il y avait des bruits vraiment flippant dans le château, j'ai voulu toquer à ta porte mais tu ne répondais pas.

Mensonge. Isis pria pour qu'Edana ai été endormie profondément. La blonde quant à elle se figea. Elle n'avait pas pu l'entendre frapper vu qu'elle avait passée la nuit avec Thor... ou du moins une bonne partie. Elle ne dit donc rien faisant comme si effectivement elle n'avait rien entendu.

\- Je devais dormir, mentit- elle avec un certain aplomb.

\- Pis tu me connais, continua de débiter Isis sous le regard médusé de Steve qui se demandait ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir sortir. J'ai peur du moindre truc dans le noir donc Steve a gentiment accepté de m'héberger pendant la nuit et comme je n'avais pas de chemise de nuit, il m'a prêter ça, fit-elle en désignant le vêtement deux fois trop grand pour elle.

Si Steve fut blessé qu'elle ne souhaite réellement rien divulgué, il ne dit rien, encaissant et acquiesçant. Edana, bien trop absorbée par son propre choc émotionnel avec Thor ne releva donc pas. Du moins pas de suite. Elle hocha la tête, se laissant entrainer dans sa chambre par son amie qui claqua la porte au nez du soldat toujours sur son porche.

\- Non mais quel connard, marmonna avec humeur Isis.

\- Hein ? Demanda Edana en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Non rien ! Démentit Isis avec un immense faux sourire. Tu t'habilles et on se rejoins ?

\- Oui... souffla Edana. Thor nous attend d'ici quinze minutes en bas dans la salle de repas.

La jeune infirmière se figea prenant conscience de son ton.

\- Ça va ? Tu as l'air toute retournée... Comment ça se fait que Thor soit venu te le dire à toi ?

\- Oh j'imagine qu'il a toqué chez toi mais vu que tu étais avec Steve... Ça va ne t'en fait pas je suis fatiguée et inquiète pour aujourd'hui, tu sais Loki tout ça...

Isis ne fut pas dupe mais elle lui laissa l'espace dont elle semblait avoir besoin et elle embrassa sa joue avant de sortir pour s'apprêter.

Edana soupira en regardant le plafond avant de finalement se diriger vers le seul petit sac qu'elle avait prit contenant sa tenue de combat.

Elle ouvrit le zippe et l'extirpa faisant tomber au passage un petit boitier noir avec un écran tactile. Elle fronça les yeux et se pencha pour le ramasser. Elle eut une moue dubitative quand elle aperçu qu'un petit mot y était scotché.

_« Comme je sais que tu adores la photographie, je me suis dit qu'un petit appareil de poche te serait utile. Je l'ai conçu spécialement pour ton séjour ;) Sois prudente Olygane. _

_ Tony. »_

Elle se trouva bien stupide, mais des larmes d'émotions emplirent ses yeux. Sous son masque d'arrogance et d'égoïsme, elle pouvait dire que Tony était un des hommes les plus généreux qu'elle connaisse. Il avait eu la gentillesse de lui fabriquer cet appareil uniquement pour elle car il savait à quel point elle aimait prendre en photo ce qui l'entourait et on peut dire que sur Asgard elle était servie. Elle le remit avec précaution dans son sac se faisant la réflexion mentale qu'elle devait absolument revenir vivante pour pouvoir immortaliser tous les paysages de cette merveilleuse planète.

C'est avec un nouvel élan de motivation qu'elle se déshabilla avant de faire un brin de toilette avec l'eau froide qui trônait dans une écuelle sur sa petite table. Une fois ceci fait, elle enfila pour une énième fois ce qui faisait d'elle une Avengers. Elle sourit en fermant sa fermeture éclair sur son sternum. Elle attacha ses longs cheveux blond en une queue de cheval haute et ajusta la lanière qui retenait son arme à feu à sa cuisse. Elle serra et desserra ses poings succinctement et fit apparaître à chaque fois des gerbes de flammes. Elle était prête. Elle ouvrit sa porte, ses chaussures compensées raisonnant sur le sol de pierre.

Elle toqua à la porte d'Isis qui lui ouvrit, elle aussi en tenue de combat. Elle lui sourit, en ajustant ses grand gants de dentelle rouge.

\- Prête ? Demanda Edana

\- Oui ! On va chercher Nat ' ?

L'instant d'après, les trois jeunes femmes toquaient à la porte des autres hommes eux aussi prêts. L'infirmière ignora superbement Steve même si elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver très sexy dans son uniforme de Captain. Il se plaça aux cotés de sa disciple et c'est sur le même rythme militaire qu'ils avancèrent. C'était fou de voir comme leur relation avait évolué depuis leur premier jour. A présent on aurait presque eu du mal à croire qu'Edana était sa disciple tant sa démarche assurée ressemblait à celle de son mentor, elle faisait plus son égal.

\- Comment tu te sens ? Demanda-t-il de nouveau concentré.

\- Ça va aller, fit-elle sincèrement.

\- Dure nuit ?

Il tourna la tête vers elle continuant de marcher. Il pouvait lire sur les traits de sa protégée. Son visage reflétait le sien. Elle le regarda, les yeux un peu tristes malgré un masque qu'elle portait très bien.

\- On peut dire ça, souffla-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête de manière compréhensive et vint lui passer une main sur l'épaule avec le sourire qu'elle aimait tant. Cela lui fit un peu de bien.

Isis qui marchait derrière eux, suivit leur échange de regards. Leur complicité se voyait à des kilomètres. Edana avait vraiment de la chance d'avoir Steve. Elle était heureuse qu'ils s'entendent comme cela même si elle était un peu jalouse de son amie car elle savait qu'Edana aurait toujours l'amour de Steve. Il ne la rejetterai jamais... Ils formaient un beau duo.

Elle avait hâte de retrouver son propre homologue, car elle savait que lui ne lui ferait pas de mal au moins.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la pièce où trônait sur une grande table de chêne divers mets pour le petit déjeuner. Ils allaient avoir besoin de prendre des forces. Thor se trouvait déjà là dans sa tenue, son marteau en main alors qu'il discutait avec son frère. Isis ne se posa pas de question et alla au contact du dieu pour avoir sa présence apaisante près d'elle. Il lui fit un sourire auquel elle répondit, mais il vit de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il fronça un peu les sourcils, lui lançant un regard attendant qu'elle s'explique. Elle secoua la tête pour lui faire comprendre « pas maintenant ». Il n'insista pas et se servit de la cervoise ce qui surpris sa meilleure amie. Thor avait beau avoir une très bonne descente elle ne l'avait jamais vu boire au déjeuner... Il la bu d'une traitre sous le regard amusé de son demi-frère. Loki regarda Thor puis Edana qui venait d'attraper une grappe de raisin. Son sourire s'agrandi quand il vit le bref regard qu'elle lança à Thor avant de se mettre à discuter avec ses frères. Loki tenait quelque chose.

\- Il y aurai-t-il de l'eau de le gaz entre toi et ta très chère Edana ?

Thor s'étouffa vivement avec le morceau de brioche qu'il venait de prendre, s'attirant le regard des autres. Il prit appuie sur la table faisant un signe de main aux autres qui haussèrent les sourcils avant de retourner à leur discussion. Isis lui tapota dans le dos avant de lui tendre un grand verre d'eau. Il secoua la tête.

\- Je ne te redonnerai pas de bière, claqua-t-elle.

Il lui jeta un regard dénué d'humour qui la fit sourire.

\- Tu dois avoir les idées claires, le sermonna-t-elle gentiment avant de s'éloigner pour aller parler avec Natasha, se servant un peu de jus de fruit.

\- Alors ? Revint Loki à la charge.

\- Mêle-toi de tes fesses, grogna Thor.

\- Oh oh alors ça veut dire oui, s'amusa le grand brun. Que lui as-tu donc fait mon frère ?

Il vit la mâchoire de ce dernier se contracter.

\- Ou plutôt, que ne lui as-tu_ pas_ fait ?

Cela en fut trop pour Thor qui se retourna brusquement, attrapant son frère à la gorge, le plaquant contre la table, renversant la moitié des plats. Isis qui était la plus proche bondit sur son mentor, tentant de s'interposer.

\- Thor ! Lâche-le !

Elle attrapa son poing qu 'il avait levé, menaçant de l'abattre sur le visage de Loki. Manquant de force, Steve du s'interposer à son tour et poussa le dieu qui se laissa tirer en arrière par sa disciple. Cette dernière se mit devant lui, prenant son visage en coupe.

\- Regarde-moi ! Regarde-moi Thor ! Calme toi !

Mais voir Edana se pencher pour soutenir son vicieux de frère qui continuait de sourire avec ironie ne l'aida pas. Tout comme la main que Loki passa sur la taille de la blonde prenant appuie contre elle.

\- Ne la touche pas ! Vociféra-t-il, avançant d'un pas malgré le corps d'Isis entre eux.

\- Thor ! Gronda la voix sourde de Steve, se plaçant derrière son amante faisant ainsi un rempart de plus entre Loki et sa rage.

Le dieu lança un regard noir à son frère, sous les yeux éberlués d'Edana qui n'avait rien compris à la situation.

\- Eloigne-toi d'elle immédiatement, gronda le grand blond, tendu au maximum.

\- Hey ho ça va là Thor, s'énerva Edana. Il ne m'a rien fait ! Calme toi nom d'un chien, on ai censé se serrer les coudes pas se déchirer !

Ces paroles semblèrent lui faire de l'effet car Isis le sentit se détendre et il ne tenta plus d'avancer. Elle enleva prudemment ses mains de son torse, toujours sur ses gardes. Elle vit ses épaules se soulever rapidement, signe qu'il tentait de maitrisait sa colère, mais cela tenait à peu de chose.

\- Et Thor à raison, intervint soudain Caleb pour Loki. Eloigne-toi de ma sœur.

Le concerné fit un sourire en coin et leva les mains en signe de paix faisant un pas en arrière.

\- Je m'excuse mon frère, fit-il pas réellement désolé. Mes propos étaient... déplacés.

Le groupe soupira silencieusement se détendant un peu.

\- Bon est-ce qu'on peut enfin se concentrer sur la mission ? Intervint Natasha pragmatique, pour détourner également l'attention.

Thor ne répondit pas de suite, continuant de fixer son frère puis il finit par hocher la tête, leur faisant signe de le suivre. Tout le monde s'activa, sauf Edana qui resta un peu en retrait, se postant aux cotés de Loki.

\- Vous ne devriez pas vous approchez de moi jeune Edana, lui dit-il en observant son frère qui s'éloignait.

Elle fit de même avant de revenir à lui.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'un chaperon. Que lui avez-vous dit ?

Le grand brun lui jeta un regard, une expression plus sérieuse sur ses traits.

\- Disons juste que je n'ai fait qu'appuyer sur une plaie ouverte, avoua-t-il avec un regard entendu.

La jeune femme le regarda, vraiment surprise de cette réponse. Elle allait pour répliquer quand Keith revint sur ses pas.

\- Bah Edana ? Tu viens ?

Cette dernière regarda encore un instant Loki. Ses yeux bleu gris la transperçant.

\- Ne nous trahissez pas, demanda-t-elle alors avant de s'éloigner, rejoignant son frère.

Le dieu de la malice resta figé, la regardant s'éloigner. Elle se retourna vers lui avant de tourner à l'angle du couloir et il hocha légèrement la tête. Elle sembla comprendre et un micro-sourire apparu sur ses lèvres.

0o0o0o0

\- Voici la salle des armes de l'armée d'Asgard, annonça Thor de sa voix puissante.

Le groupe arqua les sourcils, impressionnés par ce qu'ils avaient sous les yeux. Des centaines d'haches, d'épées, de dagues, de boucliers, de lances et d'arcs se succédaient. Ces armes étaient faites de metal, d'or, d'alliage en tout genre uniquement trouvable sur cette planète. Certains étant même aussi résistant que le Vibranium...

Natasha caressa du bout de ses doigts une hache à double lame.

\- Et on peut choisir ce qu 'on veut ? Demanda Isis tournant sur elle même, ne sachant plus où regarder.

Thor ouvrit ses bras pour designer l'ensemble de la pièce.

\- Ce que vous voulez.

C'est un peu hésitant qu'ils se séparèrent au milieu des rangées d'armes afin d'explorer chaque pièce unique. Rapidement, Natasha se saisit d'une hache à doubles lames, au manche recouvert de runes. Keith opta pour une lance, à la pointe de metal acérée. Caleb choisit deux dagues de trente centimètres environ, coupante comme des lames de rasoirs.

Isis hésita entre une dague aux manches sertie de pierres précieuses et un bouclier. Finalement, elle opta pour le bouclier. Ce dernier de forme triangulaire était léger et s'adaptait parfaitement à son avant bras quand elle le glissa dans les lanières de cuire pour le maintenir. Parfois une arme défensive était plus utile qu'une offensive. Steve en la voyant, bouclier en main eu un petit sourire tendre et admiratif. Cela lui fit penser à son propre bouclier qu'il tenait actuellement. Se décidant enfin, il attrapa la grande épée devant lui. Des runes étaient inscrites finement sur la lame de metal scintillante. Il la fit tournoyer quelques fois, s'apercevant de son équilibre parfait.

Thor passa tour à tour près de ses coéquipiers pour leur donner les conseils d'utilisation et remarqua Edana un peu plus loin. Elle admirait un arc et des flèches. Il s'approcha d'elle, choisissant de prendre un risque. Soit elle le rejetait de nouveau, soit elle acceptait ses conseils.

Elle avait l'air concentrée, comme si un dilemme faisait rage en elle. Elle aperçut un mouvement sur sa gauche et quand elle releva la tête, elle croisa le regard prudent de Thor qui s'approchait. Elle inspira, regardant de nouveau l'arc.

\- Il te plait ?

Elle hésita.

\- Oui... mais ça fait des années que je n'ai pas tiré à l'arc, avoua-t-elle.

Thor parut surpris d'apprendre que la jeune femme savait manier cette arme mais après tout, il n'aurait pas du. C'était Edana alors...

\- Je ne savais pas que tu avais fais du tire, dit-il gentiment, l'aidant à ajuster sa position quand elle banda l'arme.

Elle se dégagea sans violence mais avec une certaine froideur.

\- Normal. Tu n'as aucune idée de qui je suis, claqua-t-elle.

Elle s'en voulu à la seconde où les mots avaient franchit ses lèvres, mais elle se dit que c'était mieux ainsi. Mettre des barrières, dresser un mur entre lui et elle. Peut-être finirait-il par abandonner.

Le dieu encaissa cette remarque, pas vraiment d'accord et il lui fit comprendre à sa manière.

\- Tu devrais prendre ça.

Il désigna d'un mouvement de tête les deux petites épées accrochées sur un socle. Il avait vu qu'elle hésitait entre elles et l'arc.

Elle fronça les sourcils, à son tour surprise. Il fit un petit sourire doux et lui retira l'arc des mains, l'incitant à s'approcher de ce qu'il lui proposait. Il le remit contre le mur et rangea la flèche dans le carquois, avant de retirer d'un mouvement lent une des épées qui brilla à la lumière de la pièce. Il lui tendit et elle s'en empara prudemment.

\- Si tu devais choisir une arme... je te verrais avec celle-là, avoua-t-il sa voix chaude lui faisant naitre un frisson le long de sa colonne. Celle que tu possèdes, il désigna les deux dagues dans son dos, ne sont pas assez puissantes ni assez résistantes. Ces deux là sont faite d'un alliage nommé electrum.

Edana releva son visage vers celui du dieu.

-... c'est un mélange d'or et d'argent. Il n'y a rien de plus pure. Ni de plus résistant, souffla-t-il.

\- Plus que le vibranium ? S'étonna-t-elle vivement.

\- Plus que le vibranium, lui confia-t-il avec un sourire en coin. Enflamme-là.

\- Hein ?! Ca va pas la tête, paniqua-t-elle à l'idée de les abimer avec ses pouvoirs.

\- Fais-moi confiance, murmura-t-il ses yeux bleus se plongeant dans ceux verts de sa partenaire.

Elle fit une petite moue ennuyée, pas sur de ce qu'elle devait faire. Il l'encouragea à nouveau et elle se concentra, observant l'arme entre ses mains. Elle senti le flux d'énergie affluer à ses paumes, puis les quitter, signe que les flammes jaillissaient. Elles se mirent à lécher le metal avant de l'embrasser complètement. Elle leva l'arme devant ses yeux, éberluée de voir le feu faire corps avec, gardant un flux stable comme si l'arme était devenu le prolongement de sa main. Elle choisit de voir si sa théorie était vrai et elle fit en sorte d'accentuer leur intensité. De suite, les flammes prirent de l'ampleur. Un sourire radieux prit place sur ses lèvres sous le regard admirateur et tendre du dieu. Il s'approcha de la seconde toujours sur son socle qu'il retira. Il se plaça dans le dos d'Edana qui se tendit quand elle sentit la main de Thor sur son épaule tandis qu'il lui retirait ses anciennes dagues, plaçant la nouvelle à la place. Il se pencha un peu sur le coté pour voir le profil de la blonde et il tendit la main. Elle comprit et arrêta le feu en un instant. Elle était toujours fascinée de le voir également disparaître de l'arme, qu'elle plaça dans la main de Thor qui se remit dans son dos pour placer la seconde. Il les ajusta pour qu'elles tiennent bien sur le carré magnétisé de son costume. Elle déglutit et son cœur s'accéléra. Elle voulait qu'il arrête de la toucher. Elle n'en pouvait plus de cette tension. Enfin, il dû juger que c'était bon car il la relâcha et se repositionna devant elle. Il la regarda, puis regarda les manches des dagues dépasser en croix dans son dos. Il sourit.

\- Parfait.

Il lui fit un petit signe de tête et s'éloigna, retournant vers les autres qui avaient finit de choisir, discutant pour leur laisser ce moment.

0o0o0o0

Caleb regardait le dieu ajuster les épées dans le dos de sa sœur. Elle avait l'air mal à l'aise et ses joues rougissaient. Il fronça les sourcils s'adressant à son frère.

\- Il s'est passée quelque chose entre-eux, dit-il discrètement.

Keith les regarda, voyant Thor se remettre face à la jeune femme et lui sourire.

\- Laisse-la vivre Caleb, s'amusa Keith.

\- Mais je la lai...

-... Chut, le coupa Keith tentant d'agir le plus naturellement possible quand il vit Thor revenir vers eux suivi de sa sœur.

\- Bien ! En route mes amis, tonna-t-il de sa voix puissante.

0o0o0o0

\- Je devrais donc agir contre les volontés de mon roi ?

\- Oui, confirma le dieu du tonnerre, espérant de tout cœur que son ami leur ouvrirait le passage.

Il y eu une minute de silence pesant.

\- Qu'il en soit ainsi, finit par dire Heimdall se positionnant devant son immense épée d'or.

Thor lui sourit sincèrement, lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule avant de descendre se positionnant près de ses coéquipiers. Loki était de nouveau parmi eux et était resté plutôt silencieux, ne faisant plus de vague

\- J'espère que je ne vais pas vomir avec tout ce que j'ai mangé, marmonna Isis, s'accrochant au bras de Thor par réflexe.

Ce dernier sourit.

\- On reste ensemble, on ne se sépare pas, intervint Steve donnant un dernier commandement.

Tous acquiescèrent et Heimdall attendit le signal de son Prince. Thor hocha la tête et le bruit de l'épée de metal tournée dans son socle se fit entendre et de nouveau, la sensation de se faire tirer par un point dans le nombril se saisit du groupe. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le tunnel de verre multicolore et les humains s'émerveillèrent encore une fois devant ce spectacle divin.

L'instant d'après, une chaleur écrasante leur claqua au visage et le tunnel de lumière disparu, laissant à la place un paysage désertique et chaotique à perte de vue. Les humains prirent un souffle face à cette vu. Des dunes noires comme le charbon se succédaient sous un ciel aux lumières rouges et oranges. La planète de feu... Muspelheim.

\- Vous devriez vous sentir comme chez vous Edana, lui glissa Loki.

\- Bah pas vraiment, couina-t-elle.

\- Loki, le réprimanda Thor. Où devons-nous aller ?

Le concerné tourna sur lui même, avant de finalement pointer son doigt sur l'horizon. Ils plissèrent les yeux, apercevant un unique arbre sans feuillage au loin.

\- On est à découvert, nota Natasha, dégainant son pistolet. Ça ne me plait pas.

\- On a pas le choix, raisonna Steve. Aller en avant.

Le groupe se mit à progresser, leurs chaussures s'enfonçant dans le sol aux allures de suit, comme si tout avait un jour brûlé, ne laissant que chaleur, cendre et désolation.

Leur fronts se mit bientôt à perler et chaque mètre leur demandait un effort sur-humain. Les seuls qui semblaient ne pas être affectés était Thor et Loki. Leur condition de dieu les protégeant. Isis se ventila le visage et Thor l'aida à gravir une petite dune en passant son grand bras autour de sa taille, la soulevant plus que la soutenant. Une fois qu'il sut qu'elle allait pouvoir continuer, il la relâcha et elle le remercia.

\- J'ai l'impression que plus on avance et plus cet arbre s'éloigne, souffla Caleb et s'épongeant le front.

\- Ça me rassure, j'avais l'impression d'être folle, rajouta Edana.

\- Non vous ne l'êtes pas, les rassura Loki. La perception fonctionne différemment ici.

Ils ne comprirent ce qu'il voulait dire que quelques minutes après quand tout d'un coup, ils se retrouvèrent sous l'arbre mort.

Isis se retourna vivement, regardant derrière elle la bouche ouverte.

\- Mais...

Elle désigna succinctement les dunes derrière eux et l'arbre.

-... Comment ?

\- Perception, lui glissa Steve en soupirant, le souffle court.

Elle le regarda. Il transpirait. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait être vraiment essoufflé et cela la surpris. Mais c'était normal, il faisait si chaud que la moindre parole demandait un énorme effort et l'air brulant qui s'infiltrait dans leur poumons rendait chaque respiration difficile. Mais un sentiment l'envahit : l'inquiétude. Elle avait oublié que même si il avait des capacités hors du commun, il restait un humain. Un mortel. Ce constat lui fit drôle et encore plus le fait d'être inquiète pour lui. Elle mit de coté ses pensées personnelle pour se concentrer.

\- Et on va où maintenant ?

Loki se tourna vers elle. Tous attendait d'être guidé par lui.

\- Là.

\- Oh non... lâcha Keith en faisant la grimace.

Les autres firent de même. L'arbre mort se situait en hauteur et l'endroit que désignait Loki était en contre-bas. Une immense forêt sombre et lugubre dont de la brume s'élevait au dessus des cimes mortes se dessinait. Il allait leur falloir plusieurs longues minutes pour descendre la pente.

\- Bon bah... c'est parti, marmonna Edana en ouvrant la marche.

Loki sourit, impressionné par son sang froid. Il regarda Thor qui haussa les épaules avant d'emboiter le pas de la femme qu'il aimait.

Le sol était glissant et très étrange.

\- On dirait des sables mouvants, nota Caleb en tendant sa main à Natasha pour l'aider à descendre.

La cendre débaroulaiet à chaque pas qu'ils faisaient mais il n'y avait pas que cela qui donnait cette impression de mouvement... Une forme cylindrique mouvante apparue à quelques mètres d'Edana qui se stoppa, regardant le mouvement se déplacer lentement. Elle se mit à observer autour d'elle, remarquant que ce phénomène était visible tout autour d'eux, les encerclant. Son cœur s'accéléra et Thor arriva à ses cotés.

\- Edana ? Appela-t-il préoccupé, posant une main sur ses reins s'en pouvoir s'en empêcher. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Elle posa sa main sur son avant bras dans un réflexe, se rapprochant de lui.

\- Regarde, lui dit-elle en désignant les mouvements.

Thor fronça les sourcils et se tourna rapidement vers Loki.

\- Ce n'est pas moi ! Plaida-t-il en ayant lui aussi remarqué le phénomène.

Il grimaça, pensant savoir ce que c'était.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Gronda le grand blond, tenant toujours Edana, reculant doucement vers les autres.

Tous se mirent sur leur gardes.

\- Loki ! Pressa Thor alors que soudain, le mouvement se dirigeait droit sur lui et la jeune femme.

Il n'eu pas le temps de leur répondre qu'une énorme tête de serpent leur sauta dessus. Thor protégea Edana de son corps en attendant l'impacte mais Isis avait réagit rapidement, créant un bouclier d'énergie qui repoussa la tête de serpent. D'autres jaillirent, assaillant le groupe de toute part.

Le duo qui était tombé dans le mouvement se remit rapidement sur pied, Thor soulevant la jeune femme.

\- Nidhogg, cria soudain Loki et donnant un coup de pied puissant dans le serpent qui venait de l'attaquer.

Thor se décomposa. Son frère avait raison, mais les serpents étaient trop petits... ce n'étaient que ses enfants. Edana s'était éloignée de lui, gravissant la pente pour rejoindre Steve qui se battait dos à dos avec Isis. Cette dernière avec son pouvoir de kinesthésie vint faire s'envoler un grosse partie de cendre, emmenant par la même occasion un serpent terré d'au moins six mètres de long.

\- Thor ! Appela-t-elle.

Le dieu se tourna vers elle et elle lui balança le reptile dessus. Il fit tournoyer son marteau et le serpent vint s'écraser sur le metal, se trouvant éjecté à plusieurs dizaines de mètres en plusieurs morceaux...

Steve sauta sur le coté pour échapper aux mâchoire mortelles de l'animal et d'un puissant coup d'épée le décapita. Mais cela ne tua pas l'animal dont la mâchoire continua d'avancer, rampant avec le peu de cou qui lui restait, vers la cheville d'Isis.

Il allait pour la morde quand soudain il prit feu, faisant sursauter la blonde qui se retourna vivement, bouclier levé, avant de regarder une partie de l'animal s'embraser, dégageant une odeur nauséabonde.

Elle releva la tête et tomba sur Edana, main levée.

\- Merci, souffla la jeune infirmière, essoufflée.

La soigneuse hocha la tête et soudain elle entendit la voix de Loki.

\- Seul le feu peut les tuer ! Edana fait les bruler !

Le pauvre brun était au sol, son corps écrasant la boule de muscle qui tentait de l'étouffer, son frère venant à sa rescousse, tandis que Keith à l'aide de sa lance piquait l'animal dans le but de le faire lâcher prise.

La jeune femme sentit quelque chose grouiller sous ses pieds et l'instant d'après elle était au sol, son pieds enserré dans les anneaux du serpents. Elle n'eu pas le temps de faire quoi que se soit que tout d'un coup, l'animal se retrouva entouré de filaments électriques, lui provoquant des spasmes musculaires. Sa cheville fut libérée et elle se releva rapidement, couverte de cendre. Devant elle, Caleb électrocutait l'animal et elle combina son attaque à la sienne. L'instant d'après, le serpent brulait, sa mâchoire se décrochant sous la douleur.

\- Isis j'ai besoin de toi !

La concernée rejoignit son amie qui venait de repousser un assaillant, laissant Steve finir le travail.

\- J'ai besoin que tu les fasses léviter ! Sors les tous de sous les cendres !

La blonde hocha la tête, cachant sa peur de l'échec. Elle n'avait jamais fait cela et elle espérait réussir. Elle prit un regard sur ce qui l'entourait, essayant de repérer chacune de ces créatures puis elle se concentra. Elle leva progressivement les mains et finalement, les serpents qui avaient survécus se retrouvèrent dans les airs, se tordant dans tous les sens. Le reste du groupe assista à la scène tentant de reprendre leur souffle après la lutte.

\- Rapproche-les !

La jeune femme s'exécuta et ramena les créatures au dessus de son amie. Edana leva à son tour les bras et elle enflamma l'air qui les entouraient. La puissance du feu fut si fort que les autres durent reculer et se protéger les yeux d'un bras pour ne pas être ébloui. Isis créa soudain une bulle protectrice autour du feu, le canalisant. La température augmenta dans la sphère et il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que leur ennemis ne soit plus qu'un souvenir. Epuisée, les deux jeunes femmes baissèrent les bras le long de leur corps. Les restes calcinés des serpents s'envolèrent, se dispersant. Elles se regardèrent et se sourire. Elles avaient réussies.

\- Rappel-moi de ne pas les contrarier, glissa Loki à Thor qui regardait les femmes de sa vie avec admiration.

Admiration partagé de tous les autres, surtout de Steve. Sa protégée n'était plus sa disciple. En revanche les réjouissances ne durèrent pas... Le sommet de la dune se mit à se mouvoir et l'arbre mort qu'il avait passé se trouva déraciné.

\- Oh mon dieu... souffla avec horreur Edana lorsqu'elle vit la tête d'un serpent sortir du sol.

Il devait mesurer au moins trente mètre. Il ressemblait en tout point aux petits mais version... immense... Ses écailles de têtes ressortaient, lui donnant un aspect répugnant, à mi-chemin entre un dragon et le serpent commun. Ses pupilles étaient fendues verticalement et dans sa gueule, deux crochets ne demandaient qu'une chose : les tuer. Ses iris s'ajustèrent quand il vit les deux jeunes femmes à mi-chemin dans la pente et il fonça sur elles, entrainant une avalanche de cendre dans son mouvement.

\- Cours ! Cria Isis attrapant la main d'Edana.

Thor voulu envoyer Mjolnir mais Loki l'en empêcha.

\- Il faut courir mon frère ! Allez à la foret ! Hurla-t-il aux autres.

Caleb, Keith et Natasha ne se firent pas prier. La foret semblait tout à coup beaucoup plus accueillante. Steve, Thor et Loki attendirent de voir arriver Edana et Isis pour se mettre à courir.

\- Faut dégager !

Edana attrapa la main de Steve et l'entraina à sa suite tandis que Thor tendait la sienne à Isis qui s'en saisit. Les cinq détalèrent à toute vitesse, jetant des coups d'oeil derrière eux. Ils virent le serpent plonger sous terre.

\- Aller plus vite !

Le sol trembla et le serpent jaillit de nouveau à seulement deux mètres derrière eux. Edana perdit l'équilibre, lâchant la main de Steve qui se stoppa de suite.

\- Ana ! Hurla-t-il ce qui fit se retourner Thor et Isis ainsi que Loki.

La jeune femme voulu courir vers la soigneuse mais elle vit Thor la dépasser pour aller a son secours.

\- Thor non ! Dit Loki en lui barrant le passage. Tu dois les guider dans la foret ! Vas-y je m'en charge ! Fais moi confiance.

Les cris de D'Edana parvinrent aux oreille de Thor. Elle tombait dans le gouffre qu'avait creusé le serpent en s'enterrant. Un dilemme fit rage en lui et son frère le vrilla de ses orbes métalliques.

\- Va ! Tonna-t-il de nouveau en désignant les arbres.

Isis choisit alors d'écouter le dieu de la Malaice car elle avait lu la sincéritee dans ses yeux et elle prit sur elle en tirant son mentor. Pourtant ça lui couta, mais elle se dit qu'ils devaient garder la tête froide. Le dieu finit par l'écouter et ils continuèrent de courir.

\- Edana ta main !

Steve était à plat ventre tentant de gagner le moindre centimètre pour atteindre sa protégée qui enfonçait ses mains dans les cendres tentant de remonter la pente. Au fond, le serpent avait la gueule grande ouverte, ne laissant aucune place pour tomber à coté... Si Edana lâchait, elle dévalerait la pente, se faisant dévorer.

Elle gémit alors que les cendres glissaient, et elle avec.

\- J'y arrive pas, angoissa-t-elle, voyant la gueule se rapprocher. Va t-en ! Sauve toi Steve !

\- Pas question que je parte sans toi ! Lui hurla le soldat tentant de l'atteindre de nouveau sans lui même basculer dans le trou.

\- Plonger soldat !

Steve sursauta se retournant pour voir Loki.

-Aller ! L'encouragea-t-il en se mettant à plat ventre derrière lui.

\- Vous pensez que je vais vous laisser me suspendre dans le vide ? Hurla Steve pour couvrir les sifflements de la bête en contre-bas.

\- Vous n'avez pas le choix Rogers. Elle ne va pas tenir longtemps !

Steve hésita une seconde mais cela fut trop pour Loki qui grogna se remettant debout et plongeant dans le trou. Le soldat écarquilla les yeux.

\- Tenez moi les cheville, ordonna le grand brun qui glissait dans les cendres. Edana votre main !

La jeune femme tenta de nouveau de se hisser, glissant encore, mais Loki tendit les deux mains et elle réussit à se saisir de la droite.

\- Remontez-nous soldat !

Steve tira de toute ses forces et recula pour les faire remonter. Une fois Loki sur la surface plane, il le lâcha et se précipita vers Edana pour la faire remonter. Elle s'accrocha à lui, ses jambes tremblantes. Ils ne perdirent pas de temps et se remirent à courir.

\- Surtout m'attendez pas, grogna Loki en suivant le mouvement.

Le serpent géant jaillit de son trou en voyant ses proies fuir et il serpenta à toute vitesse dans le but de s'en saisir. Les foulées des trois étaient de plus en plus grandes. Les arbres se dressèrent devant eux et ils sautèrent les derniers mètres, les mâchoires de Nidhogg claquant juste derrière eux, à la lisière. Edana roula sur le sol tout comme les deux hommes. Elle atterrit contre un tronc d'arbre qui stoppa sa course, lui bloquant le souffle.

\- Aie... marmonna-t-elle en expirant lourdement, sonnée.

Le reptile siffla, rageur d'avoir manqué une occasion de se nourrir. Il tenta de franchir les arbres mais une barrière semblait l'en empêcher et il finit par s'enterrer de nouveau laissant un silence de mort envahir l'espace.

Dans la foret, Steve au sol se retourna pour regarder le géant mais il fronça les sourcils. Devant lui il n'y avait plus qu'une foret dense et sombre...

\- Perception... expira Loki à ses cotés en se relevant, époussetant son pantalon de cuir.

Le soldat se releva rapidement et trottina jusqu'à Edana, relevant délicatement son buste.

\- Tu vas bien ?

Elle se frotta les côtes en grimaçant avant d'hocher la tête.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas fuis ? Lui murmura-t-elle.

Il lui fit un petit sourire tendre.

\- Toi et moi jusqu'à la fin. Souffla-t-il. Je ne te laisserais jamais tomber.

Elle eut un sourire émue. Steve passa son bras dans son dos, la remettant sur ses pieds, s'assurant qu'elle ne tombe pas si il la lâchait. Elle regarda devant elle, fronçant les sourcils comme son mentor.

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'on s'était autant enfoncés...

\- Parce qu'on ne s'est pas enfoncés, intervint Loki. Cette forêt est maudite.

Steve regarda autour de lui.

\- Où sont les autres ?!

Edana fit de même, s'apercevant qu'ils n'étaient entourés que d'arbres morts et de cendres.

\- Isis ! Cria-t-elle dans le but de localiser son amie. Kei...

\- Chut ! La réprimanda Loki. Il y a des choses dans cette forêt qu'on ne devrait pas alerter de notre présence.

La blonde inspira.

\- Ne pas se séparer humm ? C'est bien ce que Thor et toi aviez dit ? Fit-elle amèrement à son mentor qui était dans le même état qu'elle.

Le groupe était divisé dans une foret maudite. Merveilleux.

0o0o0o0

Thor, Isis, Caleb, Keith et Natasha pénétrèrent dans la foret courant encore quelques mètres avant de se stopper et de regarder derrière eux pour voir comment s'en sortait les trois autres. Tous écarquillement les yeux quand ils prirent conscience de la foret dense qui les précédait. Ils n'avaient pas autant couru ? Si ?

Caleb hurla le nom de sa sœur, Keith commençant déjà à rebrousser chemin.

\- Stop ! Leur fit Thor. Ça ne sert à rien... la foret est maudite.

Il déglutit une rage s'emparant de lui. Il n'aurait jamais dû laisser Edana.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as empêché de l'aider ? Gronda-t-il en se retournant vers Isis.

Cette dernière déjà sous le choc d'avoir perdu les autres fit un pas en reculant sous la dureté de ses paroles. Des larmes montèrent et elle prit un autre pas en arrière. Il sembla se rendre compte du ton qu'il avait employé et il voulu s'approcher d'elle mais elle recula encore.

\- Isis pardon, je ne voulais pas dire ça, excuse moi, ce n'est pas de ta faute...

Elle le regarda, méfiante, sa tristesse laissant place à l'amertume. Elle préféra ne rien répondre, au risque de lui balancer à la figure quelque chose qu'elle regretterai.

\- Il faut les retrouver, fit Natasha.

\- Thor ? Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Keith tentant de garder son calme.

Le dieu qui regardait sa disciple, lui demandant silencieusement de lui pardonner, finit par lâcher son regard bleu pour regarder les autres. Il devait se concentrer pour retrouver Edana, Steve et Loki.

Il regarda autour de lui, mais rien ne lui indiquait quelle direction prendre. Tout était sombre et lugubre. Des voluptes de brume s'élevaient par-ci par là, stagnant sur le sol, donnant une sensation étouffante.

\- Par là, finit par dire le dieu s 'avançant entre les arbres morts.

Les autres le suivirent, Caleb avec plus de difficulté. Abandonner sa sœur lui était très dur. Il se résigna et leur emboita le pas.

\- Edana ! Appela soudain Isis, pour localiser son amie.

\- Steve ! Rajouta Natasha.

Elles attendirent, mais seule leur écho leur répondit.

Ils continuèrent de marcher. Longtemps... trop longtemps. Thor trébucha sur une racine caché sous des cendres et jura.

\- T'aurais dû t'étaler par terre, marmonna Isis en le dépassant.

Il la regarda en fronçant les sourcils, mine blasé avant de la suivre. Elle n'avait pas l'air décidé à lui pardonner. Ils appelèrent régulièrement les autres mais toujours pas de réponse. Les minutes s'étirèrent et Thor trébucha de nouveau.

\- Rhaaa mais c'est pas vrai ! S'énerva-t-il.

Isis arriva à ses cotés et observa le morceau de racine qui sortait puis elle tourna la tête vers une souche, mine concentrée.

\- Tiens, tu ne me conseil pas de m'étaler cette fois ? Fit-il amer.

\- Chut ! Le sermonna-t-elle. On tourne en rond... murmura-t-elle.

Les autres se stoppèrent, l'observant.

\- Cette racine, désigna-t-elle, et cette souche... on les a déjà passées. Tu as faillis tomber au même endroit.

Le dieu observa les deux éléments.

\- Dite-moi que c'est une blague ? S'exclama Natasha.

Pendant que les autres se mirent à se lamenter, Thor fronça les sourcils, tournant sur lui même, observant le paysage. Il prit soudain quelque pas en direction d'un arbre, penchant la tête sur le coté, intrigué. Il avait cru déceler une lueur. Chose assez étonnante vu le peu de lumière qui filtrait à travers l'atmosphère étouffante que créait la brume. Il fronça encore plus les sourcils lorsqu'il remarqua que l'arbre semblait... plat. Sans relief, Quelque chose clochait, mais les braillements des autres derrière lui le déconcentrait.

\- Oh fermez-là ! Ordonna-t-il de sa voix grave.

Tous se stoppèrent, l'observant, se demandant bien ce qu'il fabriquait devant un arbre. Seule Isis comprit qu'il avait remarqué quelque chose. Elle mit de coté sa rancoeur et s'approcha.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Thor ?

Il ne répondit pas de suite, bougeant un peu à gauche puis à droite pour avoir un autre angle de vu. Pas de doute, il y a avait un soucis de perception à cet endroit.

\- Je crois que... commença-t-il en avançant sa main.

\- Non ! S'exclama Isis en bondissant en avant, abaissant son bras vivement, le tirant vers elle. Ne le touche pas, on ne sait pas ce qui pourrait se passer, expliqua-t-elle rapidement.

Le dieu ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit sourire en coin.

\- Alors comme ça finalement tu ne souhaite pas perdre ton mentor ?

Il lui fit son fameux sourire un peu niais où il ne dévoilait pas ses dents et elle secoua la tête, fatiguée par lui.

\- T'es un con, tu le sais ça ?

Il se mit face à elle, posant ses grandes mains sur ses épaules tandis qu'elle regardait au loin, croisant ses bras.

\- Regarde-moi, demanda-t-il doucement. S'il te plait, ajouta-t-il en ne la voyant pas bouger.

Finalement, leur yeux bleus se croisèrent.

\- Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure d'accord ? Je ne le pensais pas et je me suis emporté. Je suis inquiet mais ce n'était pas une raison pour rejeter la faute sur toi alors que toi tu as réussi à agir avec sang froid. Je te prie de m'excuser Isis.

La jeune femme sembla réellement touchée par ses mots et elle fit un petit sourire. Elle s'apprêtait à lui répondre lorsque soudain, elle ouvrit grand les yeux, sa bouche formant un « oh » douloureux. Elle s'effondra contre le torse du dieu qui la regarda percuter le sol sur ses genoux, une dague énorme plantée entre ses omoplates, ressortant au niveau de son sternum. Thor releva la tête horrifiée et croisa des yeux bleus océans. Les siens. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine alors que son double souriait de manière mesquine, désignant le corps agonisant d'Isis qu'il tenait contre lui.

\- Tu vois ? Tu ne pourras jamais la protéger. Tout comme elle.

Il suivit les yeux de son double et tomba sur la silhouette inanimé d'Edana à quelques mètres de lui. Elle baignait dans son sang, le visage plus blanc qu'un linge. Il voulu la rejoindre mais il ne pouvait pas avec Isis qui se vidait elle aussi de son sang contre lui, gémissant de douleur. Thor d'habitude si pragmatique ne savait pas quoi faire. Il allongea Isis, mettant une main sur son visage, le tachant du sang qu'elle lui avait mit lorsqu'il l'avait rattrapé.

\- Isis, Isis ! Reste avec moi ! Supplia-t-il paniqué en voyant ses paupières papillonner sous la fatigue.

Le sang sur sa joue faisait ressortir la pâleur de sa peau et il voulu demander de l'aide auprès de ses amis mais quand il releva la tête, ils avaient disparus. Il était seul avec les corps des deux femmes. Il n'y avait que son double, debout les mains jointes avec un sourire froid. Il regarda de nouveau Edana et il constata avec horreur que sa poitrine était inanimée. Elle ne respirait pas.

\- Edana ! Appela-t-il, maintenant sa grande main sur le trou béant qu'avait laissé l'arme dans le corps de sa disciple.

\- Tu ne pourras pas les sauver toutes les deux. Tu vas devoir faire un choix fils d'Odin.

Thor déglutit en continuant d'effectuer une pression pour contenir le flot de sang. Il regarda de nouveau Edana, la panique assaillant ses entrailles et ses pensées.

\- Elle se meurt, lui confirma son double. Et ça sera de ta faute.

\- Je ne choisirais jamais entre elles ! Vociféra-t-il à l'intention du deuxième Thor qui sourit encore plus.

Il choisit de l'ignorer pour s'occuper d'Isis dans ses bras.

\- Reste avec moi partenaire, lui murmura-t-il en arrachant d'une main un pan de sa cape. Il l'enroula autour du buste de la jeune femme en serrant de toute ses forces pour faire garrot. Parle-moi Isis, aller !

Il continua de s'activer sur la jeune femme, cherchant son pouls comme elle lui avait appris une fois lorsqu'ils avaient trop bu. Ils avaient trouvé ça drôle sur le coup. Aujourd'hui ça l'était beaucoup moins. Il finit par le trouver et quand il revint au visage de la jeune femme, celle-ci avait repris quelques couleurs.

\- Ne bouge pas, je reviens, lui intima-t-il en vérifiant encore que son garrot faisait effet.

Il se leva ignorant toujours l'autre Thor qui se délectait de la scène. Il se laissa tomber auprès du corps d'Edana et il releva son buste contre lui. La tête de la jeune femme tomba mollement en arrière.

\- Edana, murmura-t-il tendrement, Ana réveille-toi...

Il observa le visage de la jeune femme. Il vint mettre sa main taché du sang d'Isis sur sa joue, relevant sa tête.

\- Aller ouvre les yeux Ana, supplia-t-il, secouant légèrement la blonde.

Elle n'eu aucune réaction. Thor s'aperçut soudain de la froideur de sa peau... Ses yeux naviguèrent entre son visage de poupée et son buste couvert de sang. Le choc s'emparant de lui. La maintenant contre lui d'un bras, il se saisit de son petit poignet et il tenta de trouver un pouls. Il poussa une exclamation rageuse en ne sentant rien. Il porta sa main au décolleté trempé de rouge et il appuya entre ses seins, cherchant a sentir son coeur battre sous ses doigts. Il se concentra mais rien. Elle était morte.

Sa bouche s'entre-ouvrit et une boule s'empara de sa gorge, ses yeux se voilant sous les larmes.

\- Ana je t'en supplie, dit-il, des sanglots dans la voix. Non non Edana ne me laisse pas...

Il sera la jeune femme contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans son cou, les larmes coulant sur sa peau froide. Il entendit des pas s'approcher de lui et il releva ses yeux transparent mouillés vers son double qui se pencha un peu.

\- Et pourtant... tu as choisis fils d'Odin...

Le souffle se bloqua dans la poitrine du dieu qui regarda en direction de sa disciple qui se releva, examinant son buste redevenu intacte... Il fronça les sourcils, comment est-ce que c'était possible ?!

\- Le passage vous est ouvert.

Des que son double eu prononcé cette phrase il disparu dans un nuage de cendre, tout comme Isis. Il baissa les yeux et constata qu'Edana avait disparue elle aussi. Ses mains étaient aussi propre que si il venait de les laver. Il n'avait plus de sang sur lui. Il déglutit avant de se relever, tournant sur lui-même. Le paysage n'était plus le même. Et il ne sut pas si c'était mieux...

0o0o0o0

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu' Edana, Steve et Loki marchaient lentement entre les arbres morts. Steve ouvrait la marche, suivit de sa disciple et enfin de Loki qui cherchait à reconnaître l'endroit mais tout avait tant changé... Il se stoppa, tournant sur lui-même. Edana s'en aperçut et regardant un instant Steve, elle finit par s'approcher du dieu qui, en la voyant se rapprocher lui fit son fameux sourire.

\- Besoin de quelque chose très chère Edana ?

Elle secoua la tête, continuant d'observer ses traits. Il était très different de Thor. Elle savait qu'ils n'avaient pas de lien de parenté, mais pourtant, elle ne put s'empêcher de déceler des mimiques du dieu blond sur le visage de ce grand brun.

Loki ancra ses orbes bleu métalliques dans celles de la jeune femme avant de se remettre à marcher lentement, la dépassant. Elle le suivit, calant sa démarche à la sienne.

\- Je ne vous ai pas remercié de m'avoir sauvé, lâcha-t-elle soudain ce qui surpris grandement Loki.

Il le masqua cependant bien,

\- Et vous ne l'avez toujours pas fait, fit-il avec humour pour cacher son trouble.

Elle sourit, le faisant s'arrêter.

\- Merci Loki, dit-elle sincèrement et sérieusement.

Face à son regard, il perdit son sourire moqueur. Il la dévisagea et il fini par hocher la tête pour lui dire un « de rien » silencieux.

\- Pourquoi l'avoir fait ? Demanda-t-elle curieuse. Vous n'aviez rien en contre-parti. Vous avez risquez votre vie, réfléchit la blonde à voix haute. Alors pourquoi m'avoir sauvé ?

\- Vous n'en avez aucune idée ? Répliqua-t-il en retrouvant son ton humoristique.

\- Oh si, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire en coin. Je veux juste voir si j'avais raison ou pas. Alors ?

Steve remarquant qu'il n'était plus suivit s'arrêta. Ils se retourna et vit sa protégée en pleine discussion avec le dieu de la malice à une dizaine de mètres de lui. Il choisit de la laisser faire, en profitant pour observer tout autour de lui pour trouver un quelconque indice du passage des autres.

\- En dehors du fait que je vous trouve fascinante ? Répondit finalement Loki.

La jeune femme eu une expression surprise. Il fut fière de lui mais redevint sérieux. Avec elle, il lui était facile de laisser tomber le masque. Un peu. Juste un peu. Cela lui rappela quelqu'un d'ailleurs. Une petite brune...

\- Pour mon frère, avoua-t-il enfin.

Alors là, Edana en resta sur les fesses. Devant son air d'incompréhension il développa. Chose qu'il n'aurait jamais fait avec quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Mon frère et moi n'avons pas des rapports les plus sain et je reconnais avoir cherché à le tuer plus d'une fois...

La blonde eu un air beaucoup plus dure à cette phrase.

-... mais il tient énormément à vous Edana. Bien plus qu'il n'a jamais tenu à Jane. Je ne lui ferais pas de mal a travers vous. Cela serait beaucoup trop simple et peu digne de moi, fini-il avec un clin d'oeil.

La jeune Olygane en fut soulagée, elle avait eu peur pendant un instant que Loki souffre de dédoublement de la personnalité. Quoique... il n'en était pas loin !

\- Etait-ce votre théorie ? Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander, curieux de connaître ce qui se passait dans cette tête blonde.

Elle lui lança un regard joueur avant de se remettre à marcher.

\- L'idée général oui, lança-t-elle.

\- Et quelle était-ce ?!

\- Que vous êtes quelqu'un de bien derrière ce masque et que vous aimez votre frère malgré tout ce que vous avez fait.

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse de sa part et se posta près de Steve qui observait un arbre.

\- Il te plait ? Taquina-t-elle. Je n'ai pas de hache pour le couper.

Il ne rit pas, trop concentré et elle observa l'arbre à son tour. Elle plissa les yeux.

\- Mais... on dirait qu'il est plat...

\- Il l'es, murmura soudain Loki derrière eux. Nous sommes arrivé au passage. Préparez-vous, fit-il sombrement.

0o0o0o0

Lorsque Steve rouvrit les yeux, le paysage autour de lui avait changé. De la glace l'entourait et le sol de cendre avait laissé place à de la poudreuse d'un blanc immaculé. Mais le ciel était sombre, comme si la nuit était en train de tombée et l'atmosphère était voilé. Il avait l'impression d'avoir un voile opaque devant ses iris, l'empêchant de voir clair._ « Le pays de l'obscurité et de la brume »_. Encore sous le choc de ce que lui avait fait voir le passeur, il se releva péniblement avant de chercher avec vigueur sa disciple qui apparue comme par magie à quelques mètres de lui. Cette dernière était à genou, repliée sur elle même comme un fœtus. Elle tremblait de froid, de peur... il n'aurait su le dire mais il se précipita vers elle, la prenant dans ses bras avant de saisir son visage en coupe pour qu'elle le regarde. Il croisa des yeux angoissés et ruisselants de larmes.

\- Ça va chuuut c'est fini ce n'étaient que des visions. On a réussi, on est passés.

Il vit le voile dans ses yeux s'évaporer signe qu'elle revenait à elle. Soudain des bruits de pas se firent entendre et lorsqu'il tourna la tête il tomba sur Caleb qui venait d'apparaitre, suivi de Natasha une seconde après. Caleb se dirigeat droit vers sa sœur. Cette dernière mit sa main sur sa bouche comme pour étouffer ses pleurs et l'horreur qu'elle avait vu, avant de tendre les bras, se laissant écraser par l'étreinte protectrice de son frère qui s'assura vivement qu'elle n'était pas blessée. Elle le rassura et Keith déboula de derrière la dune de neige. Les Olygane se prirent dans les bras soulagés.

\- On est où ? Demanda Caleb à Loki qui venait à son tour d'apparaitre comme par magie.

\- Niflheim.

\- Ça, commença Steve, ce qu'on vient de vivre, c'était le passage dont vous parliez ?

Loki hocha la tête la mine grave pour répondre au soldat.

\- Où sont Isis et Thor ?

\- Ici, répondit alors la voix de la blonde qui avançait entre les grands arbres recouverts de neige.

Edana et elles trottinèrent pour se prendre dans les bras, s'étouffant presque.

\- J'ai eu si peur ! Souffla l'infirmière. Je suis désolée je ne voulais pas t'abandonner je...

\- Chuuut, la rassura la soigneuse. Tu as bien agis.

Elle lui sourit et finit par regarder derrière son amie, puis autour d'elle.

\- Où est Thor ? Demanda avec un peu de panique Edana.

Elle croisa les yeux apeurés d'Isis qui hocha la tête de gauche à droite lui signifiant qu'elle n'en avait aucune idée.

\- Il faut avancer, annonça le frère du dieu. On a tous re-apparu ici ou à quelques mètres. Il ne doit pas être loin non plus.

\- Je ne partirais pas sans mon mentor, déclara Isis.

\- C'est justement pour ça que je suggère de se bouger, râla le brun.

\- Non mais pour qui vous..

\- Isis écoute-le s'il te plait.

Tout le monde la regarda comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser. Est ce qu'elle venait bien de suggérer qu'ils devaient faire confiance à Loki. Ah bah ils allaient vite avoir confirmation.

\- Arrêtez d'agir comme des enfants ! Il nous a guidé jusque là et m'a sauvé la vie face à ce serpent ! Alors si vous ne pouvez pas lui faire confiance, fiez-vous au moins à moi ! Je lui fais confiance, finit-elle plus doucement en regardant le frère de Thor. Et je dis on avance.

Elle commença a marcher, Loki lui emboitant le pas faisant un sourire suffisant aux autres. Caleb se pencha vers Steve.

\- Ton autorité de soldat à déteint sur ma sœur.

Le concerné regarda sa disciple avancer dans la neige la tête haute.

\- Je crains que oui, fit-il avec fierté sans pouvoir le maitriser.

Ils grimpèrent la dune de neige et une fois au sommet, Edana se figea en regardant en contre-bas. Thor. Ce dernier, une fois sa réapparition faite, avait parcourut quelques mètres pour trouver les autres. Il aperçu la jeune femme et un sentiment de soulagement s'empara de lui, renforcé quand il vi sa protégée juste derrière.

\- Thor, souffla Edana.

L'homme arriva devant elle et il l'enlaça la soulevant un peu du sol. Pour une fois elle ne chercha pas a le repousser malgré leur discorde du matin. Elle referma ses bras sur lui, soupirant de soulagement. Il avait glisser sa main à l'arrière de sa tête, et il enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou inspirant son odeur.

\- Edana, marmonna-t-il avec émotion. J'ai cru t'avoir perdu... Tu vas bien ?

Il la reposa, l'inspectant. Si sa phrase l'avait perturbée elle n'en montra rien et hocha la tête. Isis arriva enlaçant son mentor avec force et il lui rendit son étreinte.

Se sentant de trop, la jeune femme fit un pas en arrière se repositionnant près de ses frères. Le dieu murmura à l'oreille d'Isis pour que personne ne les entende.

\- Je suis tellement désolé...

Elle comprit que comme elle, le passeur les avait prit juste avant qu'ils ne puissent finir leur conversation.

-... Tu comptes énormément pour moi, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune femme resserra ses bras sur lui, souriant.

\- Je le sais. Tout est oublié.

Elle s'écarta du dieu avant de se tourner vers les autres.

\- Et si on trouvait ce mec et qu'on se cassait pour retourner sur Asgard siroter un ou deux cocktails ?

Tout le groupe sourit en acquiesçant. Ils étaient plus que d'accord !

0o0o0o0

Thor n'avait pas mentit... la planète était sombre et froide. Glacial même. Le groupe mourait de froid. Même Thor et Loki semblaient ne pas être au mieux de leur forme. Seul Keith se sentait à peu près bien. Il était dans son élément... Isis eu un tremblement et Thor la ramena contre lui, l'emmitouflant dans sa cape rouge. Elle le remercia, les lèvres un peu bleuie. Elle se retourna et vit Edana se tenir ses bras, les joues rougis par le froid mordant. Mais elle fut impressionnée par son aplomb.

\- Edana vient, l'appela-t-elle en lui faisant signe de se rapprocher du dieu qui pouvait la maintenir elle aussi au chaud étant donné qu'il était le seul à avoir une cape.

La jeune femme observa une seconde Thor avant de secouer la tête négativement.

\- Je n'ai pas si froid, dit-elle honnêtement. C'est supportable.

\- Tu voudrais pas nous passer un peu de ta chaleur ? Demanda avec envie Caleb qui tenait Natasha contre lui pour la réchauffer.

La blonde pinça les lèvres. Si seulement elle pouvait...

\- Faire un feu serait trop repérable, dit Loki.

Le groupe continua de marcher au milieu de l'immense glacier qui les entourait. Le peu de lumière qu'ils avaient semblait décroître de plus en plus à tel point qu'ils leur fallait plisser les yeux pour distinguer à quelques mètres devant eux.

\- Et sinon il y a des habitants sur cette fichu planète où comment ça se passe ? Finit par perdre patience Isis.

\- Peu, souffla Thor. Surtout des âmes condamnées envoyé ici pour errer. Quant aux autres... tu ne voudrais pas les croiser.

\- Super, marmonna-t-elle. Et on trouve nos informations auprès de qui ?

\- Lorsque j'ai vécu ici, intervint Loki, j'ai rencontré un homme du nom de Baldwin. Cela devait faire mille ans qu'il était ici. Si on peut avoir des informations, cela sera par lui.

\- Et on le trouve où ce Baldwin ? Demanda Steve, de la buée sortant de sa bouche sous forme de volutes.

\- Dans les montagnes, désigna le dieu.

Au loin, après le canyon de glace, se dressait des montagnes pointues et abruptes. D'épais nuages sombres semblaient masquer les hauteurs mais il faisait si obscur qu'Edana n'en était même pas sur. Quoiqu'il en soit, il leur restait des heures de marche... Il ne tiendraient jamais avec un froid pareil.

La jeune femme secoua ses mains devenue engourdies et elle les enflamma un instant pour se réchauffer. Elle rétracta les flammes et appela son mentor qui ralenti pour s'approcher.

\- Donne moi ta main, intima-t-elle.

Il ne lui posa pas de question, la requête ne le dérangeant pas.

\- Tu me dis si tu te sens mieux d'accord ?

Il fronça les sourcils, hochant néanmoins la tête. Edana se concentra.

\- Aie! S'exclama Steve en retirant sa main qu'il tint avec l'autre.

\- Oh pardon ! S'excusa-t-elle se rendant compte qu'elle avait fait jaillir des flammes le brulant. Pardon.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, vas-y re-essaye, tu vas y arriver, l'encouragea-t-il en comprenant ce qu'elle voulait faire.

Elle l'écouta, fixant son regard dans le siens qui lui inspira de la sécurité. Elle les ferma et fit couler sa magie dans ses veines jusqu'à ses paumes. Steve écarquilla légèrement les yeux lorsqu'il sentie les siennes chauffer puis ses avant-bras jusqu'à ce que son corps tout entier se réchauffe. Il soupira de satisfaction avant qu'un sourire fière naisse sur ses lèvres pleines. Edana ouvrit les yeux et à la mine réjouie de son mentor, elle sut qu'elle avait réussi.

Les autres qui s'étaient aussi arrêtés pour observer le duo ne comprenaient pas tout. La blonde se tourna vers eux.

-Caleb, approche !

Le brun s'exécuta et elle fit de même.

\- Oh punaise ! Je t'adore !

Chacun à leur tour ils vinrent prendre les mains de la jeune femme qui leur donna un peu de son pouvoir pour les réchauffer. Vint enfin le tour de Loki et Thor. Le grand brun tendit ses mains qu'elle saisit. Quelque chose était different.

\- Humm... je ne voudrais pas être désagréable mais je ne sens rien.

La blonde fronça les sourcils, intriguée.

\- Thor ?

Le dieu vint près d'elle et elle tendit sa petite main vers lui. Il s'en saisit et elle tenta de faire abstraction de ce que cela déclencha chez elle. Elle se concentra. Elle rouvrit ses yeux et il pinça les lèvres.

\- Je ne ressens rien.. s'excusa-t-il.

-Mais c'est pas possible, nota Isis. Elle vient de nous le faire pourquoi cela ne marcherai pas avec vous ?!

\- Parce que se sont des dieux... marmonna avec humeur la deuxième blonde contrariée. Il faut plus de contact, ils sont trop puisants et ils bloquent mon flux d'énergie.

\- Plus de contact ? Interrogea le blond sans comprendre.

En revanche Loki se mit à sourire de toutes ses dents.

\- Non, fermez là, le prévint Edana se rapprochant de lui.

La lumière sembla se faire dans l'esprit de Thor et Isis faillir rigoler face à sa tête. Un mélange de « oh chouette je vais la prendre dans mes bras et Hein ?! Mais mon frère va le faire aussi ! ».

Loki se retourna vers son frère et lui fit un immense sourire avant de se rapprocher de la petite blonde. Thor serra les dents quand il passa ses bras autour de la jeune Olygane qui l'enlaça, plaçant ses mains derrière la nuque de Loki. Elle se fit la réflexion qu'il était presque aussi grand que Thor mais en moins « baraqué ». Elle vint poser sa joue contre la sienne et inspira fermant de nouveau les yeux.

Les autres regardèrent la scène avec d'écarquiller les yeux. Le costume noir de la jeune femme se mit a avoir des reflets rouge orangé semblable à des ondes dont le point de départ était le dos d'Edana. Le flux courait sur son corps avant de s'emmagasiner au niveau de ses poignets où sa peau prenait le relais. Loki ne dit rien mais le flux d'énergie qui le traversa soudain le cloua sur place. Il n'avait jamais ressenti une puissance si brute et pourtant si douce. Il senti son corps gagner en chaleur et bientôt, l'énergie qui parcourait son corps se retira au même moment qu'elle s'éloigna de lui.

Elle se tourna vers Thor, la boule au ventre. Le prendre contre elle après la nuit qu'ils avaient passé et surtout après l'avoir rejeté l'angoissait. Elle le vit approcher et il plongea ses yeux bleus transparents dans les siens attendant son consentement. Galant. Comme toujours. Elle hocha la tête et il passa avec douceur ses grandes mains sur sa taille, la rapprochant fermement de lui. Elle déglutit, ses yeux toujours accrochés aux siens. Il fit glisser ses paumes au creux de ses reins avant de baisser sa tête et la nicher au creux de son cou dont il respira discrètement encore l'odeur. Il ne se lasserait jamais de sa fragrance fruité. Quant à elle, elle du se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir passer ses bras autour de son cou. Elle vint apposer ses mains sur sa nuque, et posa sa joue contre celle du dieu. Elle senti sa barbe sur sa peau et elle se retint de sourire. Si elle était honnête avec elle-même, il n'y avait qu'au creux de ses bras qu'elle se sentait à sa place.

Comme avec Loki, les autres assistèrent aux mouvements de fluide qui s'opéra entre son corps d'humaine et celui de l'Asgardien qui raffermit sa prise sur elle, profitant un peu... beaucoup, de la situation. Une fois qu'elle sentit qu'il était revenu à une température correcte, elle voulu s'écarter mais il la retint.

-Si tu m'embrasse comme cette nuit...on pourrait avoir le même résultat, lui murmura-t-il sensuellement, la tête toujours au creux de son cou avant d'y déposer un léger baiser.

Un frisson la parcourue quand son bas ventre se contracta à l'évocation de leur étreinte et ses joues chauffèrent. Mmmm... cela la tuait de l'admettre mais il avait raison.

Il se redressa lui faisant un sourire fière de lui qui lui donna envie de lui en coller une. Elle se détourna tentant de rester impassible. Heureusement les autres n'avaient rien entendus.

\- Quand vous recommencez à avoir froid, faites moi signe. En route.

Tout le groupe acquiesça et Steve et elle prirent la tête du cortège. Enfin, la fin du canyon arriva mais une fois a découvert et plus protégés par les remparts de glace, ils se firent balayer par un vent violent et froid. Ils prirent sur eux et avancèrent temps bien que mal, les hommes aidant les femmes a avancer. Ces dernières, plus légères ayant du mal a garder les pieds au sol. Après ce qui leur parut une éternité ils arrivèrent enfin au pied de la montagne. Où plutôt falaise…

\- Et on est censés grimper ça ?! S'exclama l'infirmière. Non mais j ai pas été assez claire quand je disais que j'aimais pas le sport ?! Qu'est ce que vous avez pas compris dans cette simple phrase ?

Elle leva la tête vers son mentor qui la gardait contre lui.

\- Bah répond toi ! Que je sache si je parle dans le vide !

Elle fit les gros yeux en attente de sa réponse qui ne vint pas. Le dieu commença a grimper la roche coupante, avant d'aider sa disciple qui suivit en bougonnant. Edana leva la tête vers les cieux et déglutit. Steve comme ses frères savaient à quel point elle avait le vertige. Caleb fit signe à Steve de bien rester près d'elle et il acquiesça. Elle emboita donc le pas d'Isis, le soldat veillant juste derrière. Les deux jeunes femmes se mirent à grogner de concert.

\- Rappel moi de ne plus jamais me laisser entrainer dans ces trucs ! S'exclama la première en jetant un coup d'œil au visage pale de la soigneuse.

\- Et toi rappel-moi de me descendre une des bouteilles d'Asgard histoire de me remettre de cette mission douteuse !

\- Ça va plutôt te démettre, rigola Isis en se faisant hisser par son mentor qui leva les yeux au ciel malgré tout amusé par leur discussion.

Edana pouffa mais nerveusement._ « Ne rit pas trop fort et surtout ne regarde pas en bas »._ Apres plusieurs longues minutes, ils arrivèrent enfin à un renfoncement de la montagne où il était possible de se tenir sur un sol plat sans risquer de glisser et s'écraser en contre-bas. Edana souffla lourdement, ses jambes tremblantes.

\- Ça va ? Lui demanda gentiment Keith en arrivant.

Elle hocha la tête pour le rassurer.

\- Et maintenant ? Interrogea Natasha.

\- On s'enfonce, expliqua Loki.

Tous regardèrent le trou qui menait au cœur de la montagne. Finalement escalader n'était peut-être pas si mal…

\- Mais ce sont des fantômes qui vivent sur cette planète ?

\- Oui et non, répondit Loki en ralentissant pour que Caleb le rattrape. Ce sont des ombres. La plupart sont envoyés ici pour y mourir ou purger une peine éternelle.

\- Et vous ? Demanda froidement le brun.

\- Je m'y suis exilé quand j'ai trahi mon frère pour la première fois, répondit le dieu de manière spontané.

Caleb du se faire violence pour ne pas perdre la maitrise de son calme et il préféra ne rien dire. Il choisit de se concentrer sur l'essentiel.

\- Vous êtes sûr que cet homme pourra nous renseigner ?

\- Si il ne le peut pas alors personne ici ne le pourra. Il a été bannit par son peuple il y a de cela plus d'années que je ne peux les compter. Il a vu tant de choses et assisté à tant d'exils qu'il se pourrait qu'il possèdent quelques informations.

Il faisait presque nuit noir dans le tunnel et Edana aperçut des flambeaux accrochés au mur. Elle se stoppa avant de les fixer. La seconde d'après tous s'enflammaient surprenant le petit groupe qui pu enfin voir où il mettait les pieds.

\- On y est presque, rassura Loki passant devant.

Steve laissa les autres avancer pour pouvoir parler a Thor.

\- Tu es sûr qu'il ne nous mène pas a un piège ?

\- Je l'espère, souffla le dieu.

Le soldat n'en pensa pas moins. Après quelques virages dans le tunnel ils arrivèrent devant…

\- Un cul de sac ?! S'exclama Natasha. Je savais qu'on aurait jamais dû vous faire confiance, grinça-t-elle se tendant.

\- Doucement jeune Romanoff, fit Loki avec détachement.

Il se tourna vers le mur de pierre et passa sa main dessus. Cela dura quelques secondes où il sembla chercher une aspérité dans la roche. Il s'arrêta soudain, son visage étant traverser par un sourire satisfait. La seconde d'après, une partie du mur s'enfonçait, dévoilant une porte. La pièce sur laquelle cela donnait était déjà éclairée par d'autres flambeaux et Loki leur fit signe d'entrer.

\- Vous d'abord, intervint froidement Steve retenant Isis par le poignet, elle qui s'apprêtait à entrer.

La jeune femme eut envie de se dégager de lui, la rancoeur du matin encore présente mais elle se retint. Il y avait plus important et elle devait reconnaître être un peu touchée d'être ainsi protégée.

\- Comme vous voulez Captain.

Il s'exécuta, suivit de son frère puis des autres. La pièce était circulaire et dans un coin, une couche faisait office de lit. Il n'y avait rien d'autre.

\- Loki.

Le groupe sursauta à la voix rauque qui raisonna derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent et virent dans l'encadrement de la porte qu'il venait de franchir un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année en apparence. Ses yeux presque aussi noir qu'un lac en pleine nuit les fixait avec un regard perçant qui colla la chair de poule à Isis. Son visage était burinés par les années ou siècle passer seul ici. Edana fut quand même soulagée de ne pas avoir un spectre devant elle mais seulement un homme de consistance.

\- Baldwin, fit le concerné s'avançant vers lui. Toujours pas sortit de ce trou à rats ?!

Visiblement l'humour du dieu ne lui plut pas et il eut juste droit à un regard froid.

\- Nous voudrions vous posez quelques questions, intervint Thor de sa voix grave et posée.

L'homme détourna son regard sombre de Loki pour le fixer sur le blond qui ne cilla pas.

\- On nous a dit, du moins Loki nous a dit que vous pourriez nous aider, renchérit Edana se postant près de Thor.

Il fit un geste leste de la main pour leur indiquer de parler.

\- Des pierres ont refait leur apparition. Les pierres de...

\- De l'infini, le coupa le vieille homme. Vous ne pensez quand même pas que j'ignore ce que c'est, fit-il en haussant un sourcil.

Thor fronça les siens surpris de s'être fait ainsi devancer. Il se racla la gorge pour continuer.

\- Nous avons trouvé dans un livre qu'il y a de nombreuses années, une des pierres à été emmené ici. Est-ce que vous pourriez nous en dire plus ?

Tout le monde retint son souffle. Avaient-ils risqués leur vies pour rien ? Ou allaient-ils au moins pouvoir savoir qui jouait une partie d'échec dont ils étaient les pions ?

\- Ce dont vous me parlez remonte à plusieurs siècles jeune homme, fit l'ancien en se déplaçant dans la pièce circulaire.

\- Tu es bien plus vieux que cela, ironisa de nouveau Loki sur un ton taquin.

Edana ne put se retenir et lui donna un coup de coude dans les cotes. Il étouffa un grognement la regardant un peu sévèrement. Un sourire amusée lui échappa et il lui fit lui même un sourire en coin. Thor qui avait suivi l'échange serra les dents pour rester concentrer.

\- Une pierre a belle et bien été emmenée ici par un jeune homme. Persécuté par celui dont il avait osé défier l'autorité, il est venu se réfugier ici, où les hommes de feu de Muspelheim ne peuvent se rendre.

\- Comment est-ce qu'il s'appelait ? Demanda avidement Isis.

\- Ça ma petite je l'ignore. Il n'est resté que quelques centaines d'années.

Edana haussa les sourcils se tournant vers Steve.

\- On a pas tous la même notion du temps, marmonna-t-elle.

\- Cette planète est immense jeune femme, fit-il froidement. Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que la pierre a disparu avec son porteur. Il a finit par quitter cet endroit et n'ai jamais revenu. Depuis tout ici change... Comme si la réalité n'était plus...

\- La réalité... souffla Thor en pleine réflexion.

\- Tu penses comme moi ? Demanda Loki.

Son frère releva la tête vers lui en hochant la tête. La pierre de la réalité avait été révélée sous la forme de l'ether il y a presque deux ans avec Jane. Depuis Thor l'avait confié au collectionneur afin d'éviter que deux pierres se retrouvent sur Asgard... Mais ça Loki l'ignorait. Il ne lui faisait pas confiance au point de lui révéler l'endroit où se trouvait une pierre d'Infinie. Le tesseract sur Asgard suffisait.

\- Et vous n'avez vraiment aucune idée d'ou il aurait pu aller ? Ni si il est encore en vie ? Demanda Natasha un peu désespérée de ce manque de nouvelles.

Le vieille homme hocha la tête négativement.

\- Bien, souffla Thor. Merci de vos renseignements.

Il caressa les reins d'Edana pour l'inciter à le suivre et elle le fit à contre-coeur, tandis que les autres faisaient de même. Ils s'apprêtaient à entrer dans le couloir lorsque la voix rauque de leur hôte les stoppa.

\- Il est des hommes bien décidé à faire le manage dans l'univers. Si on y prend pas garde, on pourrait faire partie des nettoyés.

Chacun tourna la tête vers le vieux fou. Fronçant les sourcils, des frissons descendant le long de leurs colonnes.

\- Aller on s'en va, conclu Steve.

0o0o0o0

\- Qu'est ce qu'il voulait dire ? Demanda Natasha à Caleb alors que ce dernier l'aidait à descendre les derniers rochers de la falaise.

\- C'est un vieux fou, raisonna Thor de sa voix grave.

\- Non, répliqua Steve. Il savait quelque chose mais il a eu peur de nous en parler.

\- Ouais bah quoi qu'il en soit, cassons-nous d'ici, fit sombrement Isis en observant les bourrasques de neige qui rendaient leur visions difficile. On a juste eu confirmation qu'un mec avait eu une pierre mais que depuis plus rien ! On n'en sait pas plus. Rien, nada, rala-t-elle. Tout ça pour ça ! Et maintenant on va encore mettre cent an avant de revenir à Asgard...

\- Je suis vraiment trop bête de ne pas y avoir pensé, s'exclama soudain Edana. Isis ! Tu pourrais nous téléporter non ?!

La jeune femme fit la moue, tandis que tous les autres commençaient a avoir de l'espoir.

\- J'y ai déjà pensée... mais je n'ai jamais essayé, fit-elle avec tristesse.

\- Ne t'en fait pas partenaire, on y travaillera, la réconforta Thor avec un sourire, lui pressant l'épaule.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, s'excusa-t-elle.

Tout le monde la réconforta avant de se résigner à marcher contre les bourrasques de vent.

\- Non ne le sois pas, renchérit Steve. Tu devrais rentrer. Tu as la possibilité d'être en sécurité, va, dit-il tout bas alors que les autres commençaient à marcher. Je serais plus tranquille de te savoir saine et sauve...

\- Parce que mon sors t'importe maintenant Rogers ? Claqua-t-elle fixant ses orbes bleus devenues froides.

Le soldat fronça les sourcils.

\- Bien sur, fit-il pas vraiment sûr de si il aurait du répondre ou se taire.

Elle leva les sourcils sceptique avant de se détourner en secouant la tête excédée.

\- Isis, soupira-t-il en suivant, se protégeant le visage des rafales de flocons de neige.

\- Va te faire Rogers.

\- Mais qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait nom d'un chien ?! S'énerva-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas, marchant à grande foulée pour rattraper Thor. Près de lui elle savait que Steve ne pourrait pas l'atteindre. En voyant son amie passer près d'elle comme une furie et se placer près du grand blond, Edana eu un regard surpris. Elle chercha son mentor et elle l'aperçut enfin. Il arriva près d'elle, un peu désemparé.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe encore ? Demanda-t-elle discrètement.

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il. Je ne sais plus comment me comporter avec cet ouragan !

La soigneuse eu un petit sourire amusée et tendre. Elle lui lança un regard appuyée qu'il arriva a distinguer malgré la quantité de flocon qui s'abattaient entre eux.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça Olygane.

\- Ton regard de Captain ne marche plus tu sais, le taquina-t-elle.

Il la regarda un instant. Son regard avait changé. Ses yeux détaillèrent le visage rond de la jeune femme.

\- Non effectivement, dit-il avec douceur. Ça fait longtemps que tu n'as plus besoin de moi.

Elle prit un air offusquée et lui envoya un coup de point dans l'épaule. Il ouvrit la bouche surpris avant de se masser là où elle avait frappé.

\- Mais...

\- Ne dit pas des choses comme ça ! Le disputa-t-elle avec sérieux. J'aurais toujours besoin de toi.

Si il ne le montra pas, cette phrase le toucha au plus profond de lui. Il se rendit compte à quel point il aimait cette jeune femme. Il voulu la prendre dans ses bras mais au moment où il se tourna vers elle, un craquement sous leurs pieds leur fit écarquiller les yeux. Ils se figèrent, une sueur froide coulant le long de leur colonne vertébral.

\- Ne bougez plus ! Avertit Edana, sa voix trahissant sa panique.

Tous se figèrent mais Thor se retourna pour les voir immobile, bras un peu écartés comme si ils marchaient sur une poutre. Il avança vers eux inquiet.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- Thor ne bouge plus ! Lui hurla Edana en même temps que Steve.

Trop tard. Il posa le pied sur le sol et la glace sur laquelle ils marchaient sans le savoir se fissura, craquant sous son poids et celle de son armure de metal. Il disparut, tombant dans l'eau glacé.

\- Thor ! Cria Isis voulant le rejoindre, mais Loki l'en empêcha, la maintenant contre lui avec sa force Asgardienne.

Edana était dans le même état, se débattant dans les bras de son mentor, fixant le trou qui venait de se former entrainant sous l'eau le dieu. Le bruit de la fissure leur sembla s'intensifier sous les mouvements qu'ils faisaient dans leur lutte. Tout se passa très vite. Edana donna un puissant cou de coude dans l'estomac de Steve comme il le lui avait appris. Il la lâcha et recula sous l'impact pendant qu'elle plongeait dans l'eau. Isis vit avec horreur le pied du soldat s'enfoncer dans la glace qu'il venait de briser et elle créa une bulle protectrice avant de le faire s'envoler, l'éjectant sur la berge, une centaine de mètre plus loin. Elle fit de même avec les autres, Loki en dernier et elle eu juste le temps de décoller, l'entièreté de la surface du lac se craquant, révélant une eau agitée en dessous. Le petit groupe se releva rapidement au moment où Isis atterrissait à leur coté. Ils fixèrent l'eau noir avec angoisse, ne voyant pas leurs amis remonter.

\- Edana ! Thor ! Hurla Isis désespérée.

\- Lâche-moi !

Elle se retourna pour voir Caleb tenter de se soustraire à la poigne de la rousse. Ce dernier voulant plonger lui aussi pour sa sœur.

\- Et tu vas faire quoi ?! Tempêta-t-elle. Plonger ?! Dans ces cas là il y aura toi en plus à sauver !

Caleb sembla comprendre et il se résigna en repoussant violemment le bras de la rousse en rageant, des éclairs parcourant son costume.

Des larmes d'impuissance montèrent aux yeux de la blonde qui cria encore le nom de ses amis. Elle sentie alors deux bras l'encercler, la maintenant debout. Elle se laissa aller, ses jambes ne la tenant plus.

Le soldat la maintint fermement, continuant de fixer la surface déchaînée de l'eau. Les blocs de glace s'agitant au grès du courant. Mais aucune trace de sa disciple ni du dieu dont le frère commençait à paniquer aussi.

0o0o0o0

Lorsqu' Edana percuta la surface de l'eau, une décharge électrique la prit au crâne. Elle était si gelée que son souffle se bloqua un instant dans sa poitrine et elle fit appel à toute sa concentration pour que son pouvoir irradie, réchauffant sa peau. Ses yeux voyaient trouble sous l'eau sombre. Elle finit par apercevoir néanmoins le corps de Thor couler, inconscient... Elle battit des jambes et fit des grands mouvements de bras pour se rapprocher de sa silhouette qui s'enfonçait rapidement. Elle sentie sa poitrine se contracter et bruler tandis que l'air commençait à lui manquer. Elle arriva enfin à lui et elle agrippa son col de costume, tentant de le hisser mais il était bien trop lourd ! Elle chercha à tâtons comment le défaire de son plastron. Elle trouva une faille dans le metal et quand elle tira dessus, il s'ouvrit un peu de part et d'autre, lui laissant de la marge pour le lui retirer. Avec empressement elle réussit à lui passer par dessus la tête. Elle s'en désintéressa, l'armure coulant avec la cape rouge. Elle passa ses mains sous les aisselles du dieu et le poussa de toute ses forces vers le haut, son corps remontant, maintenant qu'il était lesté de ce poids de fer. Elle donna un puissant coup de jambes pour remonter elle aussi mais elle sentie quelque chose lui agripper la cheville, la tirant vers les profondeurs. Elle hurla sous l'eau, ses poumons s'emplissant aussitôt de liquide.

0o0o0o0

\- Là ! S'exclama Loki lorsqu'il vit le corps de son frère arriver à la surface, flottant mollement.

Isis se ressaisit et d'un mouvement de main, une lueur bleuté engloba le corps de son mentor et elle le fit rapidement glisser sur l'eau jusqu'à la berge. Elle se précipita à ses cotés, le retournant face à elle. Elle tapota fermement sa joue dans l'espoir de le faire revenir à lui.

\- Thor ! Thor reveille-toi !

Elle posa sa tête sur sa poitrine, cherchant les battements de son cœur. Elle ferma un bref instant les paupières en ne sentant rien battre à travers le fin tissus de sa chemise trempée. Elle se redressa et vint apposer ses deux mains au niveau de son sternum et elle se mit à effectuer un massage cardiaque.

\- Un, deux, trois... souffla-t-elle entre chaque pression et ce jusqu'à trente.

Elle se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celle gelées de Thor soufflant pour remplir ses poumons plein d'eau. Elle recommença encore et encore. Loki remarqua du sang dans les cheveux de son frère. Il passa sa main sur sa nuque et quand il la leva devant ses yeux, il découvrit ses doigts rouge. Thor au moment de sa chute avait percuté un morceau de glace tranchante qui lui avait entailler la base du crane, touchant un nerf qui lui avait fait perdre connaissance.

Les autres suivait d'un œil la réanimation tandis qu'ils scrutaient la surface de l'eau. Edana ne remontait pas. Caleb et Keith perdaient leur calme, criant le nom de leur sœur. Natasha les empêcha plusieurs fois de plonger.

\- Aller Thor ! Gémit la blonde, ses bras commençant à crier grâce.

Steve voulu prendre sa place mais elle le repoussa, s'acharnant sur son ami, perdant peu à peu son légendaire sang froid d'infirmière.

\- Isis laisse-moi l'aider !

La blonde secoua la tête et Steve croisa les yeux de Loki. Il cru y voir de l'inquiétude pour son frère ainé mais il ne s'apitoya pas et d'un commun accord, le grand brun se leva et vint attraper le taille d'Isis qui se mit à hurler en se débattant. Steve prit sa place et avec sa force vint appuyer fermement sur la poitrine du dieu. Il cru entendre une cote craquer mais il continua et soudain, Thor se mit à cracher l'équivalent de plusieurs verres d'eau. Le soldat le fit s'allonger sur le coté pour dégager ses voies respiratoire. Loki relâcha la furie qu'il avait dans les bras et cette dernière serra son mentor de toute ses forces, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Encore sonné, il réussit néanmoins à lever un bras pour la serrer maladroitement contre lui.

\- Ne.. ne me.. refais plus...jamais ça, sanglota-t-elle.

Le dieu ne lui répondit pas, hochant vaguement la tête avant qu'il ne parle d'une voix rauque.

\- Edana ? Où est Edana ?

Il se recula et croisa les yeux de sa disciple. Ses yeux bleus humides reflétaient une inquiétude croissante et il sut qu'elle n'en avait aucune idée. Il regarda subitement autour de lui, cherchant la femme qu'il aimait.

Steve s'était relevé, et s'apprêtait à sauter dans le lac pour sa protégée lorsque soudain, un bruit d'eau qui s'agite et une quinte de toux sur sa droite le fit se stopper. À une dizaine de mètres, Edana venait de sortir de l'eau. Au sol, elle toussait pour faire sortir l'eau de ses poumons, prenant de grande goulée d'air.

\- Ana !

Ses frères furent les premiers sur elle alors qu'Isis laissait ses fesses percuter le sol Elle ferma les paupières, mettant sa tête entre ses jambes, soulagée de la savoir en vie.

Keith aida sa petite sœur à se relever pendant que Caleb l'inspectait. Il remarqua que son costume était déchiré près de sa cheville et que des traces rouges laceraient sa peau mais rien de grave. Une fois qu'elle eu reprit ses esprits, Steve arriva et la serra contre lui de toute ses forces, avant de l'incendier.

\- Non mais qu'est ce qui t'a prit ?! Tu aurais pu mourir ! On avait dit pas de risque non mesuré !

\- Il l'était tout à fait je t'assure, souffla-t-elle, ses cheveux blonds collant à son visage.

Thor s'était entre temps levé, se tenant le flanc, sa côte cassée le gênant un peu. La jeune femme le vit enfin et elle dépassa Steve. Elle marcha rapidement en faisant abstraction de sa cheville et Thor fit de même. Il allait pour l'enlacer mais au lieu de ça, un grand « clac » se fit entendre et sa joue lui picota un peu.

Il papillonna des yeux, revenant au visage devenu houleux d'Edana, fronçant les sourcils. Il n'avait pas vraiment compris ce qui venait de se passer

\- Euuu...

\- Tu me refais ça, je peux te jurer que je te fais cramer de la tête au pied ! Non mais t'assommer et couler ! T'en a d'autres des comme ça fils d'Odin ?! La prochaine fois que je te dis de ne pas bouger, tu ne bouge pas ! Au lieu de vouloir faire ton chevalier Asgardien !

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais..

-Non ferme-là ! Tu m'épuises !

Il se ravisa donc et la jeune femme s'éloigna de lui pour aller près d'Isis qui se releva.

\- Tu peux parler, la rabroua-t-elle. Toi qui plonge et qui nous fou la peur de notre vie hein ?! Tu mériterais que je t'en colle une aussi ! Finit Isis en s'essuyant ses yeux mouillés de manière rageuse.

Edana sourit, et l'attira à elle. Après une étreinte amicale, ils décidèrent de se remettre en route. Cette fois tous furent sur leur garde, veillant de ne pas de nouveau marcher sur quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas.

\- On fait comment pour retourner sur Muspelheim ?

\- On doit retourner là où le passage nous a déposé. Le retour ne nécessite pas de vision...enfin normalement, fit sombrement Loki aux cotés de son ainé.

\- Pourquoi ne te téléportes-tu pas mon frère ? Fit avec ironie Thor, dont la chemise mouillée commençait à geler sur son corps avec le froid. Mmm ? Cette mission est un échec. Tu n'as plus rien à y gagner alors pourquoi es-tu encore là ?

Les autres qui marchaient devant n'entendirent pas leur conversation.

\- Tu as donc si peu confiance en moi ? S'amusa faussement Loki.

\- Si je ne te faisais pas un minimum confiance tu ne serais pas là, contre-carra le blond. Mais reconnais que c'est dans mon droit de me méfier. J'imagine que ce n'était pas sans arrière pensée. Les pierres t'ont toujours intéressées.

\- Certes, je le reconnais.

\- Alors pourquoi être encore là ? Demanda Thor réellement curieux de comprendre.

Son frère darda ses yeux gris dans les siens azur. L'ironie avait quitté ses traits et c'est sincèrement qu'il répondit :

\- Peut-être qu'après tout, tu restes mon frères et que si tu dois mourir, je préférerais que cela soit de mes mains que sur cette planète gelée.

Thor en resta sans voix. Son frère venait, à sa manière de lui avouer tenir à lui.

\- Surtout ne t'emballe pas, s'empressa de dire Loki de nouveau avec cet air malicieux. Je te déteste toujours.

Le grand blond sourit.

\- Bien entendu, rentra-t-il dans son jeu, continuant d'avancer.

Ils aperçurent bientôt l'endroit où le passage les avait fait atterrir. Le regard du grand blond se porta sur Edana qui marchait près d'Isis, ces dernières observant autour d'elles aux aguets d'une éventuelle attaque. Ses yeux détaillèrent ses long cheveux blonds mouillées qui collaient à son dos, commençant à givrer, ses reins, ses fesses sur lesquelles il s'attarda plus que nécessaire, ses jambes et enfin ses chevilles. Il remarqua la déchirure dans son costume ainsi que les grande bandes rouge sur sa peau. Il plissa les yeux se demandant ce qui l'avait attaqué sous l'eau et il soupira. Elle avait risqué sa vie pour lui...

\- Je te remercie, fit soudain Thor à l'attention de son frère.

Ce dernier le regarda sans comprendre, surpris.

\- Pour Edana. Tu lui as sauvé la vie sur Muspelheim et je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissant.

Loki déglutit. Rare était les fois où les paroles de son frère le touchait, mais lui qui avait durant toute sa vie cherché à être l'égal de Thor, se sentir aimé par lui et respecté, là, il ne put que rester muet. Il n'arriva même pas à lui balancer une réplique acerbe ou ironique. Non. Il se contenta d'hocher la tête. Thor lui fit un petit sourire avant de lui donner une tape viril sur l'épaule et de le dépasser.

\- Ça ressemble à l'endroit où on a débarqué, lui dit Isis lorsqu'il arriva près d'elle.

\- Tout se ressemble ici, fit Natasha en tournant sur elle même.

\- Non elle a raison. C'est ici.

Loki désigna le paysage immaculé devant lui et les autres durent plisser les yeux. Ils leur fallut quelques secondes avant d'avoir l'impression qu'à un endroit, leur vision se troublait. Cela faisait penser aux jours de grosse chaleur, lorsque la température du goudron remontait, faisant danser l'atmosphère juste au dessus de l'asphalte.

\- On.. on doit s'avancer ? Osa demander Isis.

\- Yep !

Sans plus attendre, il fit une révérence théâtrale. La jeune femme inspira et fit un pas avant que Steve ne l'arrête.

\- Non, j'y vais en premier on ne sait jamais. Je t'attends de l'autre coté. Et c'est non négociable, rajouta-t-il sévèrement en la voyant vouloir protester.

Il se retourna vers Edana qui l'encouragea et il s'avança vers cette vision trouble, disparaissant. Isis suivie, et les autres firent de même. Ils retrouvèrent instantanément la chaleur étouffante de la planète de feu et le paysage de neige blanche laissa place au noir de la cendre et au rouge du ciel.

\- Dégageons de là, déclara le soldat.

Thor hocha la tête et tous se rapprochèrent de lui.

\- Vous devenez grossier Captaine, le taquina Natasha en se mettant dos à ses deux disciples.

\- Commence pas Romanoff, claqua-t-il faussement vexé en tendant son bras à sa disciple.

\- Heimdal, ouvre-nous le portail !

L'instant d'après, le Bifrost s'abattait sur eux, les ramenant sur Asgard.

* * *

Tadaaaaaa deux planètes en un chapitre, des visions sanglantes et un sauvetage et une enigme cité par un ieux fou mais... est-il vraiment fou ?

j'attends vous retours !

Des bisous !


	18. Chapter 18 Aidez-moi à voir

Salut la compagnie !

Bon.. et bien on est quand même vachement dans la merde avec ce virus... vous savez même pas à quel point je voudrais être au QG avec les Avengers là en ce moment, pas vous ? Stark et Banner auraient déjà trouvé un vaccin eux !

Enfin bon... en ces jours de confinement on s'occupe et on ecrit ! Donc voilà le nouveau chapitre en espérant que cela vous occupe un peu et vous aide à vous évader...

La plupart d'entre vous sont surement confinés alors si vous pouviez laisser un ptit com's pour me dire comment vous allez, comment vous vivez ce confinement et ce que vous pensez de mes chapitres cela me ferait chaud au cœur car le nombre de visionnage etait elevé... une centaine, pour 1 commentaire. Je trouve ça tres tres faible et pas très encourageant pour ecrire...

**Réponse Review : **

**LucB16 :** Aaaaaah merci à toi mon fidèle lecteur ^^ Tout d'abord comment vas-tu ? Fais-tu partis des gens confiné ou continu-tu à bosser ? Je suis heureuse que le passage de l'armurerie t'ai plut, j'avoue que le moment entre Thor et Edana est assez sympa surtout après ce qu'ils avaient vécus ! Tu attendais la suite, et bien la voilà ! En espérant que cela te change un peu les idées, en tout cas, pas de corona dans mon chapitre mdr Je te laisse apprecier ! Et surtout prends soin de toi en ces temps de merde !

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Aidez-moi à voir**

_Toc Toc Toc_

\- Je peux entrer ?

La tête blonde d'Isis passa l'entrebâillement de la porte de chambre d'Edana. Cette dernière, qui enfilait une robe après son bain se retourna.

\- Oui oui entre, tiens aide-moi s'il te plait.

L'infirmière entra, et se posta dans le dos de son amie pour lui lacer la robe de soie verte émeraude au dos nu échancré.

\- Très jolie ta robe, la complimenta la soigneuse en se retournant pour lui jeter un cou d'oeil.

Elle ressemblait à peu de chose à la sienne mais dans des teinte de gris et de rose.

\- Merci ! Voilà. Je suis allée voir les soigneuses d'Asgard, elle m'ont donné de quoi soulager tes marques à la cheville.

\- Super, je te remercie.

Isis balaya sa remarque d'un mouvement de main et l'incita à s'assoir. Elle se baissa, prenant sa cheville en main, grimaçant un peu à la vue de ses lacérations.

\- C'est très étrange, on dirait des brulures comme avec les méduses... Qu'est ce qui t'a attaqué ? Demanda-t-elle en relevant son visage vers Edana qui attendait patiemment de se faire soigner.

\- Je ne sais pas trop, souffla-t-elle un frisson parcourant son échine. Quand j'ai réussi à lester Thor de son armure et à le faire remonter, j'ai senti quelque chose m'attraper la cheville. J'ai pas eu mal tout de suite. Tout ce que je voulais c'était que cette chose me lâche...

Isis l'écouta attentivement, faisant des allés retour entre le visage de son amie qui revisitait ce moment dur, et la mixture qu'elle allait lui appliquer.

\- … J'ai attrapé une de mes dagues et je l'ai enflammé.

\- Sous l'eau ?!

\- Oui je te jure ! Je n'aurais jamais cru ça possible mais le metal a prit feu comme si de rien n'était et j'ai coupé ce que j'ai cru distinguer comme étant une tentacule énorme... Je peux te dire que je n'ai pas attendu pour me taper un tarot avec la créature a qui ça appartenait ! Je suis vite remontée. La suite tu l'as connais, je suis arrivée sur la berge en crachant mes poumons.

\- Avant de gifler mon mentor, rajouta Isis qui à l'aide d'une petite spatule de bois vint prendre un peu du mélange. Attention ça peu piquer au début.

\- Oui bah... Ahouuuu ! S'exclama la blonde quand la pâte verdâtre fut appliqué.

\- Oups, fit Isis pas désolée du tout.

\- Ouais, tu te venge pour la gifle que j'ai mise à ton mentor, bougonna Edana s'enfonçant sur sa chaise.

Son amie eu un petit sourire en coin, continuant d'appliquer la mixture.

\- Pis c'est quoi cette chose que tu me mets ? Fit Edana une moue un peut dégoûtée sur son visage.

\- Les soigneuses m'ont dit que c'était à base d'Algue d'ici. Cela a des propriétés anti-sceptique et apaisante.

\- Mmmm Mmmm...

Un silence tranquille s'installa et Edana regarda Isis lui bander la cheville, faisant ainsi une sorte d'onguent.

\- Je garde cette chose combien de temps ?

\- Une heure.

Un soupire lui répondit la faisant sourire. Edana et sa patience. Isis remballa tout son attirail et se releva. Elle aperçut les yeux dans le vague de son amie et elle posa le tout sur la table en bois, mettant une main sur sa hanche en la regardant.

\- Tu vas bien ? Souffla-t-elle.

Edana sembla sortir de sa torpeur, en secouant un peu la tête.

\- Ne me dit pas oui, la devança Isis. Je te connais. C'est la vision du passeur ? Comprit-elle. Qu'as-tu vu ?

La soigneuse déglutit se levant sous son regard inquiet.

\- J'ai vu ma meilleure amie...

Isis fronça les sourcils.

\- Arphédia ?!

\- Enfin, je ne la voyait pas réellement elle, mais sa famille, corrigea-t-elle, ses yeux revisitant sa vision. Ils me reprochaient de l'avoir abandonné... et... ils ont raison, murmura-t-elle.

\- Mais non ne dit pas ça, ce passeur à joué avec nous. On le savait, pour passer on devait donner de nos craintes.

\- Non c'est plus que cela, la contredit-elle. Cela fait des mois qu'on ne s'est pas parlées. Je sais qu'on a été très occupés avec les Avengers ect mais ce n'est pas une raison. Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'ai des flash sur elle. Cela fait longtemps que j'ai un mauvais pressentiment mais je n'ai pas prit le temps de m'écouter... Et je n'ai reçu aucun message d'elle, ni appels. Ça ne lui ressemble pas non plus, même si elle est prise avec ses études de conceptrice de film d'animation.

Isis resta silencieuse un moment avant de tenter de la rassurer.

\- Ça va aller. On ne devrait pas tarder à revenir sur terre vu l'échec de notre mission. Tu pourras prendre de ses nouvelles à ce moment là, quitte à prendre un jet à Tony et retourner en France pour la voir.

Edana hocha la tête.

\- Oui... tu as raison.

La jeune femme lui caressa l'épaule avec affection.

\- Et toi ? Demanda Edana. Qu'as-tu vu ?

\- La mort de ceux que j'aime, dit-elle avec difficulté. Il n'y a rien d'autre a ajouter. C'était horrible. Je voyais des horreurs tous les jours dans mon métier mais là... une boucherie...

Edana n'insista pas et inspira profondément. La nuit était tombée et ses paupières se faisaient lourdes.

\- Bon, je te laisse, je dois aller voir Thor. Voir si je peux lui remettre sa cote cassée, fit Isis avec un clin d'oeil.

\- Remet-lui ses neurones en place aussi, marmonna la Olygane.

Isis éclata de rire se dirigeant vers la porte de la chambre. Soudain, l'image de cette dernière avec son mentor le matin même lui revint en tête.

\- Euu Isis ? Dit-moi, tu penses réellement que j'ai gobé ton histoire ce matin ?

La concernée se figea et son sourire se fana. Elle prit une expression horrifiée qui fit sourire Edana.

\- Bah oui, sur le coup j'avais d' autres choses en tête mais après... C'était pas vraiment crédible.

\- Oh non, gémit Isis se prenant la tête entre les mains rougissant. La honte !

\- Mais non ! Se moqua Edana.

Acculée, la jeune femme choisit la meilleure défense : l'attaque.

\- Et toi ? Tu m'explique un peu ce qui se passe avec Thor ?

\- Bah rien, tenta de mentir la concernée.

\- Oui bien sûr et moi je suis la vierge ! Thor qui prend de la bière au petit déjeuné et qui se bat avec son frère juste après qu'il ai parlé de toi. Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin ou tes neurones connectent ?

\- Oh ça va ! Finit par lâcher Edana.

Isis haussa les sourcils en croisant les bras.

\- J'attends.

Pas de réponse.

\- Très bien je demanderais à Thor vu que tu ne veux rien me dire, provoqua-t-elle faisant mine de s'en aller.

\- Non non non, la retint Edana en l'attrapant par le bras refermant la porte. Très bien je vais te dire !

L'infirmière fit un grand sourire, attendant.

\- T'es vraiment un diable...

Son sourire s'agrandit et elle hocha vivement la tête.

\- Bah... je ne vais pas te faire un dessin, finit par dire l'amante de Thor essayant de masquer son petit sourire.

Un « oh » se forma sur la bouche d'Isis et elle se mit à trépigner et son amie dû appuyer sur ses épaules pour arrêter de la voir sautiller.

\- Oh putain il était temps !

Edana prit une mine blasée.

\- Bah quoi ? S'amusa Isis. Non mais sérieux ça se voit à des kilomètres qui vous aviez envie l'un de l'autre !

\- Oui bah tu peux parler toi avec Steve ! Tu le déshabille du regard sans arrêt ! Répliqua vivement la blonde.

\- Non. C'est pas vrai, fit l'infirmière avec mauvaise foi.

\- Bah tiens !

Isis lui tira la langue et tapota dans ses mains avant de tout d'un coup se figer.

\- Alors par contre je ne comprends pas pourquoi il était de si mauvaise humeur ce matin, si vous avez couché ensemble...

Edana se gratta l'arrière de la tête.

\- Ecoute essaie de me comprendre... lui et moi... ça ne rimerai à rien donc...

\- Oh non, se lamenta Isis. Ne me dit pas que tu lui a faussé compagnie dans la nuit ?

\- Mmm.. Si ? Grimaça la concernée.

\- Non mais pourquoi ?! Non là je ne te comprends pas sérieux...

Cette réflexion eu tendance à l'énerver.

\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de me comprendre, claqua-t-elle. Pis franchement, tu dois bien comprendre, sinon pourquoi avoir repoussé toi aussi Steve ? Mmm ? Parce que j'imagine que c'est ce que tu as fais, claqua-t-elle.

Isis haussa les sourcils, choqué de ses propos.

\- Bah si tu veux tout savoir non. C'est ton mentor qui a mit notre nuit à la poubelle mais bon, pour toi c'est dieu alors !

Elle commença à s'en aller mais son amie la rattrapa de nouveau.

\- On a pas finit, recommence pas à t'en aller. C'est bon, on ne va pas se disputer pour nos vies privées, mais s'il te plait... pour cette fois ne me fait pas le coup de « fais ce que je dis mais pas ce que je fais »... C'est pas aussi simple et tu le sais.

Isis se raisonna.

\- Tu as raison...

\- Je peux juste dire quelque chose ? Osa Edana.

La concernée sembla hésiter mais elle lui accorda la parole.

\- Ca m'étonnerai que Steve ai rejeté la femme avec qui il a fait l'amour pour la première fois. Ce n'est pas du tout son genre il y a du avoir confusion. Peut-être que vous devriez en parler. Vous deux... c'est plus logique que moi et Thor, souffla Edana.

Isis n'avait pas écouté la fin du discours de son amie. Son cerveau et son audition s'étant arrêté à _« rejeter la femme avec qui il a fait l'amour pour la première fois ». _Au bout de quelques secondes, elle fronça les sourcils face à l'absence de réponse de son amie.

\- Isis ? Ouhou tu m'écoutes ?

\- Sa première fois ? Couina-t-elle en espérant avoir mal compris.

\- Bah oui... ne me dit pas que tu ne le savais pas ?!

\- Je t'assure qu'on aurait pas dit qu'il faisait ça pour la première fois, s'amusa Isis repensant à la langue de Steve sur son sexe.

\- Raaaaah pas de détails ! Grimaça Edana. Je ne veux pas savoir !

Isis éclata de rire.

\- Genre, fais ta prude, c'est sur que Thor et toi vous avez enfilé des perles.

\- Mmm non pas vraiment, répliqua Edana avec un sourire coquin. Mais c'est pas le sujet. Steve était vierge... confirma-t-elle avec une petite moue contrite.

\- Oh non, se lamenta la blonde, et moi qui... non mais je suis vraiment trop conne parfois !

\- Ne dit pas ça, écoute tu ne pouvais pas savoir...

La jeune femme semblait réfléchir, ses yeux faisant des allés retour sur le sol, semblant chercher une solution.

\- Oui enfin bon il m'a quand même dit : laisse tomber on oublie. Donc ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai repoussé, raisonna-t-elle soudain.

Edana soupira.

\- Oui, et toi j'imagine que tu n'as rien dit avant qui aurai pu le pousser à s'éloigner, fit-elle en haussant un sourcil évocateur.

\- Bah non j'ai juste...

Les yeux d'Isis s'écarquillèrent un peu et son visage se décomposa, se remémorant la scène. Son amie se retint de faire un petit sourire voulant dire « Je te l'avais dit, Steve n'est pas comme ça ». Elle poussa un soupire, ses épaules tombant.

\- Je crois qu'on s'est mal compris tous les deux, avoua-t-elle difficilement, se sentant un peu ridicule.

\- Tu iras le voir quand tu seras prête, lui dit Edana gentiment.

Elle hocha la tête un peu penaude avant de se détourner.

\- Je vais voir Thor, la prévint-elle. Tu veux que je lui dise quelque chose de ta part ?

\- Non... il n'y a rien à dire.

\- Tu sais que tu as tort n'est-ce pas ? Il pourrait t'apporter du bonheur. Ce n'est pas tout ce que tu voulais depuis toutes ces années de solitude et de tristesse ?

Edana déglutit, perdue.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que je veux. Pour une fois c'est moi et pas les autres, répliqua-t-elle un peu triste.

Isis n'insista pas. Elle savait que Thor ferait en sorte que cela fonctionne. Il fallait juste du temps.

0o0o0o0

Isis marcha dans le couloir et arriva enfin à la porte des appartements de son mentor. Elle toqua trois fois et elle entendit sa voix puisante lui intimer d'entrer.

Elle s'exécuta, refermant derrière elle et s'avançant dans la pièce. L'instant d'après, elle le vit arriver par la salle de bain, torse nu.

\- Comment va Edana ?

Elle se retint de sourire. Il était vraiment fou d'elle. Il n'y avait pas de doute. Elle posa donc son mélange d'algues et ses spatules sur la table en chêne et regarda son mentor.

\- Bien. Je viens d'aller la voir pour lui appliquer ça.

Elle désigna le petit bol.

\- … Elle doit y garder pendant une heure. Ça va vite rentrer dans l'ordre.

Thor hocha la tête, visiblement soulagé.

\- Comment tu te sens ? Lui demanda-t-il alors.

Elle haussa les épaules, s'approchant de lui, examinant son flanc dont la couleur n'était pas très jolie.

\- Je suis contente d'être rentrée mais déçue de ce manque d'informations...

\- Ne t'en fait donc pas partenaire, on trouvera bien. Comme toujours.

\- Oui tu as surement raison. Soulève le bras, lui intima-t-elle.

Le dieu le fit mais grimaça rapidement à mi-chemin. Elle plissa les yeux et toucha son flanc à divers endroit avant de froncer les sourcils.

\- Elle... elle s'est réparée j'ai l'impression... c'est impossible.

\- Non, on cicatrise beaucoup mieux que vous, lui expliqua Thor, toujours le bras levé.

\- Peut-être mais ça a mal cicatrisé, ta cote est cassée et a donc bougé de son axe. Et là, cela a cicatrisé mais toujours avec ce décalage. C'est pour ça que tu as encore mal, expliqua-t-elle. Il faut... il faudrait te la re-casser, la remettre dans l'axe et ensuite laisser ton corps cicatriser sur de bonne base, grimaça-t-elle désolée pour son ami.

Le dieu sembla comprendre.

\- Très bien, fit-il en passant rapidement une chemise en lin ample.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? S'étonna-t-elle le voyant prendre le chemin de la sortie.

\- Je vais demander à Rogers de me la casser de nouveau, annonça-t-il tout naturellement avec un sourire. Je reviens !

Il ferma la porte sur une Isis médusée. Son mentor était fou ! Elle finit par en rire et elle se laissa tomber sur son grand lit, fixant le plafond. Elle tourna la tête admirant la vue qu'elle avait sur la ville. Elle se leva et s'avança sur l'immense balcon, s'accoudant au muret de pierre. La ville scintillait grâce aux centaines de fenêtres éclairées par les bougies des habitants. Il était tard et pourtant, il y avait toujours du monde en contre-bas. Elle sourit en observant la mer onduler gentiment sous les lueurs de la lune. Elle entendit soudain la porte s'ouvrir et quand elle se retourna elle vit Thor se tenir le flanc grimaçant un peu.

\- Voila, marmonna-t-il.

Elle s'approcha vivement de lui.

\- Tu vas arriver à retirer la chemise ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas, mais la passa difficilement au dessus de sa tête, sans toutefois se plaindre une seule fois.

\- Oh mon dieu ! S'exclama-t-elle. Non mais il est cinglé !

Le bleu sur son flanc avait doublé de volume.

\- Il a fait ce que je lui ai demandé, il a seulement une bonne poigne pour un humain, s'amusa Thor.

\- Vous avez un sérieux soucis vous les hommes. Bon... Ça risque de te faire mal, annonça-t-elle. Va t'allonger sur ton flanc intact s'il te plait.

Il ne posa pas de question, faisant ce que sa disciple lui demandait. Il avait confiance en elle. Elle grimpa sur le lit et se mit à genou dans son dos.

\- Bon... quand je te dirais d'inspirer tu le fais, je verrais ainsi comment ta côte a bougé. Ensuite, je la remettrais en place quand je te demanderais d'inspirer, d'accord ?

Il hocha la tête et attendit.

Elle palpa encore son flanc, faisant courir ses doigts sur ses muscles, cherchant à sentir les irrégularités.

\- Ok.. murmura-t-elle. Prêts ? Inspire à fond.

Il le fit et elle pu voir sans difficulté la cote qui posait problème. Elle mit ses petites mains de part et d'autre. Thor grimaçait. Inspirer lui faisait un mal de chien !

\- Souffle.

Un clac se fit entendre quand elle pressa pour remettre dans l'axe le morceau que Steve avait cassé. Thor jura.

\- Je suis désolée, s'excusa rapidement la blonde. Ne bouge pas.

Elle se leva et attrapa de quoi lui faire un bandage.

\- Maintenant relève toi sans mouvement brusque et assied toi au bord de ton lit.

Une fois qu'il eu finit, elle attrapa le deuxième petit bol qu'elle se trimballait depuis le début et elle lui appliqua une quantité généreuse avant de bander patiemment le torse de son mentor qui ne broncha pas.

\- Voilà ! Fit-elle fièrement en l'observant. Emballé comme un gros cadeau !

Thor sourit et voulu se lever mais il se fit rappeler à l'ordre.

\- Non non non ! Tu ne bouge pas ! Si tu cicatrise aussi vite que tu le prétend, tu pourras être libre de tes mouvements dans quelques heures mais pour l'instant tu te couches et tu te repose.

\- Rogers te déteint dessus, fit-il en se laissant tomber sur son matelas étouffant un gémissement.

Elle fit la grimace et s'allongea près de son meilleur ami.

\- Thor... comment... comment on explique à quelqu'un qu'on a mal réagit, mais sans vraiment lui dire ?

La petite voix de sa disciple attira son attention et quand il tourna son visage vers elle, il la vit coucher sur son flanc face à lui, ses mains sous sa joue en guise d'oreiller et les yeux dans le vague. Il savait de quoi elle parlait. Il n'était pas dupe. Il inspira, regardant de nouveau son plafond.

\- Parfois il faut savoir mettre son ego de coté, souffla-t-il en tournant ses yeux bleus vers elle.

Elle leva les siens et il lui fit un petit sourire tendre.

\- Tu as compris ? Fit-elle doucement.

\- Pour toi et Steve ? Bien sur. Tu es ma partenaire depuis des mois. Je te connais. Et les regards courroucé que tu lui lançaient ce matin étaient trop important pour que votre relation n'ai pas évolué cette nuit. Je me trompe ?

\- Rhhaaa tu m'énerves quand tu es perspicace, bougonna-t-elle se mettant sur le dos elle aussi.

Le dieu pouffa.

\- C'était bien au moins ? S'amusa-t-il.

\- Je ne vais pas parler de ça avec toi ! S'offusqua-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi ? Ria-t-il. J'ai 1500 ans, je pense savoir ce que c'est.

\- Ah bah clairement vu ce que tu as fais avec Edana, lâcha-t-elle.

Elle tourna rapidement son regard vers lui, les yeux écarquillés. Elle avait encore une fois parlé sans réfléchir.

\- Attend attend, fit-il en secouant un peu la tête, tu sais pour Edana et moi ?!

Il se mit en position assise et il grimaça quand sa côte le rappela à l'ordre. La jeune femme fit de même et s'assit en tailleur.

\- J'avais plus ou moins deviné et quand je lui ai posé la question elle a finit par m'y avouer.

Le dieu hocha la tête mais sa mine triste fendit le cœur à la blonde.

\- Laisse-lui du temps, plaida-t-elle avec douceur.

\- Je lui laisserai l'éternité si j'étais sur d'être celui qu'il lui faut, fit-il avec violence.

Il se leva, faisant abstraction du picotement sur son flanc.

\- Mais regarde-moi Isis ! Elle, elle est magnifique, forte, elle est parfaite. Elle mérite cent fois mieux que moi. Elle a faillit mourir à cause de moi. Je n'ai pas le droit d'être égoïste et la retenir si elle ne veut pas de moi. Elle a eu raison de partir après cette nuit. Je ne suis même pas capable de vous protéger ni même de devenir le roi de mon peuple !

Ses paroles brisaient le cœur de sa disciple. Thor n'avait aucune idée de qui il était. Il n'avait aucune idée à quel point il était formidable et fait pour son amie. Elle se leva, en colère et bien décidé à lui remettre ses neurones de blond en place.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Tu es aussi buté qu'elle ! Voila un premier point de pourquoi je pense que tu es fais pour elle. Deuzio, tu es tout sauf égoïste Thor, mais enfin ressaisis-toi ! Tu es prêt à être malheureux si cela signifie qu'elle, elle sourit ! Tu es fou d'elle, Ça n'a pas de sens. Je connais Edana depuis longtemps maintenant et elle tient à toi même si c'est une tête de bourrique qui préféreras crever la bouche ouverte que le reconnaître. Elle a peur. Peur de souffrir et... peur de vos différences... lui avoua-t-elle.

Le concerné fronça les sourcils.

\- Comment ça ? Pressa-t-il.

\- J'aurais pas du dire ça, marmonna Isis.

\- Non dit moi Isis.

\- Non Thor ! Ecoute, tu es mon mentor et je t'adore. Je serais toujours à tes cotés mais comprends qu'Edana est ma meilleure amie... Je.. je ne peux pas trahir sa confiance surtout sur un sujet aussi sensible. Si tu veux avoir des réponses, discute avec elle.

Le dieu eu un rire sans joie.

\- Elle ne veut pas me parler. Elle me fuit comme la peste. Je ne sais plus quoi faire... d'un coté, j'ai envie de m'accrocher, lui prouver qu'il n'y a qu'elle et que je pourrais la rendre heureuse mais d'un autre, je me dis « qui suis-je pour intervenir dans sa vie ainsi »...

\- C'est à toi de voir Thor. Mais sache qu'elle ne trouvera jamais mieux que toi... Vous vous méritez. Tu ne crois pas ?

Cette phrase sembla faire son effet chez le dieu Nordique. Il soupira, fatigué et se rassit.

\- Tu devrais dormir. Demain est un autre jour, lui dit-elle gentiment avec de déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Moi en tout cas, je vais me coucher.

\- Si tu as besoin, ma porte est ouverte d'accord ? informa Thor avec douceur.

\- Ne t'en fait pas. Bonne nuit Thor.

0o0o0o0

Le lendemain matin, le groupe d'amis se retrouva dans la salle de petit déjeuner et ils ne se firent pas prier pour dévorer tout ce qui leur tombait sous la main. En effet lorsqu'ils avaient mit les pieds sur Asgard, il était tard et chacun ne rêvait que d'une chose : se doucher et éventuellement se faire soigner par Isis avant d'aller se coucher.

\- Tu peux me passer le jus d'armacia s'il te plait ?

Steve le tendit à sa disciple qui se resservit un verre généreux avant de le boire d'une traitre sous son regard amusé.

\- Manges au lieu de te moquer, répliqua-t-elle avec humour en tendant la main pour attraper deux tranches de pain et de lui en tendre une.

Il sourit en l'acceptant avant de relever la tête en entendant les doubles portes s'ouvrir sur Isis et Thor. Ce dernier marchait normalement. Qui aurait pu croire que la vieille sa côte était cassée. Edana lui lança un regard plus ou moins glacial. Elle lui en voulait toujours sans vraiment savoir d'où lui venait cette rancoeur. Le viking prit place à sa place, Isis à ses cotes qui se jeta sur le lait et le chocolat fondu à disposition. Elle n'osa pas regarder Steve et pourtant elle n'avait que lui en tête. Une boule dans son ventre lui nouait un peu l'appétit. Elle avait décidée de lui parler aujourd'hui et rien qu'à cette pensée elle posa sa tranche de brioche.

\- Je voudrais pas casser l'ambiance, lâcha Keith, mais vu notre échec de mission, est-ce qu'on retourne sur terre ?

Les autres ne dirent rien. Personne n'avait réellement envie de partir de cette planète.

\- Si cela vous convient nous pourrions rentrer demain, répliqua Steve après un bref regard avec Thor.

Edana ne dit rien, triturant sa fourchette, pas vraiment ravie.

\- Et rester ici non? Fit Isis avec espoir.

Steve lui sourit.

\- Nous devons rentrer, nous avons des obligations sur terre.

La jeune femme fit la moue, croisant le regard de son amie qui pensait comme elle : _« aux diable les obligations, nous on préfère rester sur Asgard. »_

Elles se sourire de concert en comprenant qu'elles pensaient la même chose. Le reste du petit déjeuner se passa sans encombre, chacun réfléchissant à ce qu'il souhaitait faire pour cette dernière journée.

Pour Isis c'était simple : Parler à Steve. Pour Thor c'était simple : parler à Edana.

Problème : Les deux concernés avaient prévu de se balader ensemble.

0o0o0o0

\- On pourrait aller de l'autre coté de la fontaine, tu sais à partir de la place, expliqua Edana à Steve.

\- Oui, ou alors en partant par les champs, réfléchit-il en marchant à ses cotés.

Isis et Thor suivaient, se jetant des coups d'oeil, hésitant tous les deux pour les aborder.

Caleb, Keith et Natasha étaient déjà sorti dépenser leur bourses dans les rues d'Asgard. Finalement Isis choisit de se jeter à l'eau. Apres tout il n'y avait qu'Edana et Thor qui étaient déjà au courant de sa relation avec Steve alors autant jouer franc jeu...

\- Steve ? osa-t-elle appeler.

Le soldat se retourna, arrêtant sa marche tout comme Edana qui fit des allées retour entre son amie et son mentor. Thor fut surpris de l'audace de sa partenaire mais l'admira.

Il y eu comme un malaise lorsqu' Isis arriva près de Steve, ne sachant pas trop comment aborder le sujet. Finalement elle remercia intérieurement Edana quand elle parla :

\- Bon... Je retourne dans mes appartements je suis fatiguée je pense que je vais simplement me coucher.

Steve lui fit un regard de remerciement complice et Thor en profita.

\- Humm oui, je... je te raccompagne.

Edana fit comme si elle n'avait pas entendu et se remit en marche, suivi du grand blond.

Le soldat et l'infirmière se dandinèrent un peu, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire.

\- Tu... ça te dirait de sortir ? Finit par proposer le jeune homme.

Elle hocha la tête et les deux prirent la direction opposé.

0o0o0o0

Edana marchait devant Thor, son cœur battant la chamade mais elle le masquait temps bien que mal. Elle accéléra le pas, ayant une subite envie de s'enfermer dans ses appartements.

« Ce couloir n'a-t-il pas de fin ? » s'exclama-t-elle intérieurement.

\- Edana s'il te plait ?

Elle ferma les yeux, tournant dans le prochain couloir.

\- Ana, redemanda-t-il en accélérant lui aussi pour la rattraper.

Cela ne fut pas dur et en deux enjambés il arriva à lui saisir gentiment son poignet, la faisant ralentir. Il se posta devant elle, lui tenant toujours la main. Lorsqu'il croisa ses yeux verts qu'elle leva au ciel, faisant mine d'être déjà lassée par ses phrases, il perdit de son assurance. Ainsi, au lieu de lui dire ce qu'il avait prévu, son cerveau n'en fit qu'à sa tête.

\- Ça te dirait de monter à cheval pour ton dernier jour ici ?

Il se mordit la langue aussitôt. Si il voulait lui laisser une chance de l'envoyer sur les roses, là il venait de lui tendre non pas une perche mais une rame. Il avait envie de se frapper. Mais à sa grande surprise elle sembla peser le pour et le contre. Elle croisa ses yeux bleus transparent et il lui fit un petit sourire en coin.

\- Très bien, claqua-t-elle toujours sur la défensive. Mais j'ai besoin d'un truc ! Fit-elle avec plus d'enthousiasme.

Elle partie en courant vers ses appartements et Thor ne put s'empêcher de sourire de toute ses dents. Il la suivie et quand il arriva devant son appartement, il la vit, pencher sur son sac de voyage avant d 'en sortir de manière triomphante un petit boitier noir. Elle se releva et revint vers lui en souriant.

\- Tony m'a fabriquer un petit appareil photo !

Elle lui tendit l'objet en question et il s'en saisit, le tournant sous tous les angles. Elle regarda ses mains admirant la finesse de ses doigts et ses veines qui ressortait aux moindres mouvements. Son bas-ventre se contracta instantanément quand elle repensa à ces mains en question sur son corps. Elle sortie de sa torpeur quand il lui tendit de nouveau.

Elle le remercia d'un hochement de tête et ils prirent la direction des écuries.

0o0o0o0

\- Tu veux aller où ? Demanda Isis en observant les diverses routes qui s'offraient à eux.

\- Choisis.

La blonde sembla réfléchir. Elle observa toutes les petites allées embaumées par les charrettes de bois remplis de fleurs violettes, les personnes qui vendaient leurs épices et aux prix d'un grand dilemme, elle choisit de partir par la rue centrale, celle qui conduisait jusqu'à la plage du royaume.

\- J'aimerais aller me baigner, fit-elle alors au soldat.

\- On peut aller à la plage si tu veux, proposa-t-il.

\- Non, Thor m'a parlé de termes privés. Il m'a dit de me présenter avec ça.

Elle lui montra une petite pièce d'argent qu'elle referma entre ses doigts.

\- Mais tu n'es pas obligé de m'accompagner tu sais, lui fit-elle en recommençant à marcher.

\- Ça me ferait plaisir de venir, dit-il aussitôt avant de se mordre la langue.

« Bien joué Steve » pensa-t-il en attendant de se faire remballer promptement. Mais à sa surprise, elle haussa les épaules et continua sa route. Si il en fut surpris, il le cacha tout comme l'immense sourire qui voulait traverser ses lèvres. Isis cacha elle aussi la boule au ventre qui venait de naitre au creux de son estomac. Elle pensa quand même à respirer correctement. « reste naturelle » s'intima-t-elle.

\- Et tu sais où ils se trouvent ces termes ? Demanda au bout de quelques minutes Rogers.

\- Thor m'a dit que c'était dans cette rue, après un grand magasin d'étoffe, murmura-t-elle les yeux plisser, observant chaque devanture dans l'espoir de trouver ce fameux magasin.

Steve pinça les lèvres amusé. Thor et ses explications...

Ils continuèrent de descendre l'allée jusqu'`a ce qu'enfin Isis fasse un petit bond, pointant du doigt une grande baie vitrée avec inscrit en écriture doré : « Les étoffes d'Asgard ».

Et en effet, juste après, une grande arche se dessinait avec des runes taillées dans la roche, donnant accès à une nouvelle petite rue pavé. Les jeunes gens passèrent sous l'arche et admirèrent la grande fontaine à jet qui se trouvait juste devant l'entrée des termes. Des gardes en armures se tenaient postés de part et d'autre d'une grande porte à double battant en bois. Isis plongea sa main en souriant dans l'eau fraiche de la fontaine. Elle admira les sculptures représentant des femmes aux longs cheveux, drapé dans de grande toges. Elle n'avait jamais vu une fontaine aussi belle. Elle la délaissa avec regret et grimpa les marches jusqu'aux gardes qu'elle salua poliment. Ils s'inclinèrent devant les deux humains sachant pertinemment qui ils étaient. Leur Prince accompagnés d'humains. La nouvelle s'était très vite répandu.

\- Bonjour messieurs, humm Votre Prince m'a donné ceci pour pouvoir entrer et...

\- Bien sur jeunes gens, allez-y, les autorisa le premier garde, regardant à peine la pièce d'argent.

Il leur ouvrit le battant leur faisant signe d'entrer. Ils furent surpris d'être acceptés aussi vite mais ne s'en plaignirent pas.

\- C'est chouette d'être la disciple d'un Prince en fait, s'amusa Isis toute fière.

Le soldat lui fit un sourire et une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années arriva vers eux, drapée d'une toge crème lacée avec des cordelettes dorés.

\- En quoi puis-je vous aider mon Seigneur ? ma Dame ?

Ils firent abstraction du titre qu'elle leur donna. Ils avaient compris qu'être membre du cercle d'ami de Thor leur conférait un statut plus élevé par nature.

\- Et bien nous aimerions découvrir vos Thermes avant notre retour sur terre, si c'est possible, fit Steve très poliment.

\- Bien sur, donc pour un couple, en déduit-elle.

\- Oh hum non, intervint précipitamment Isis, nous, enfin...

Steve vint à sa rescousse, plus que gêné.

\- Nous ne sommes pas ensemble, abrégea-t-il.

La jeune femme fit un petit sourire compréhensif, sans du moins être dupé.

\- Je comprends. Je peux donc vous proposer chacun un massage personnel puis vous pourrez ensuite être libre de vous détendre ensemble ou non dans les bains privé de notre Prince, annonça-t-elle.

\- Les bains privés de Thor ? S'enchanta Isis.

\- Bien sur, venez suivez-moi, leur intima-t-elle.

Les deux humains se jetèrent un coup d'oeil, ravi.

Ils déambulèrent dans les couloirs humide a cause de la vapeur des sources d'eau chaude. Il régnait dans cet endroit un calme Olympien qui détendit de suite la jeune femme. Elle inspira à plein nez les odeurs d 'huile essentielles et de fleurs surement utilisé pour les fameux massages. La lumière qui filtrait par les lucarnes traversait la buée ambiante, donnant un air irréel au lieu.

\- Toute cette partie est réservé à la famille royal, expliqua-t-elle. Vous êtes donc libre de circuler comme bon vous semble. Je vous présente Mydria. C'est elle qui va s'occuper de vous Mon Seigneur.

Steve déglutit en voyant arriver devant lui une jeune femme de son age environ, cheveux noir ébène. Il ne s'était jamais fait massé par une femme et il se sentait quelque peu mal à l'aise. Isis elle, en voyant arriver la jeune femme se retint de s'énerver. « inspire, il fait ce qu'il veut, de toute manière vous n'êtes pas ensemble ».

\- Et c'est moi qui m'occuperai de vous, annonça celle qui les avait accueillie.

Isis eut envie de pleurer. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas droit à un apollon elle ?! Elle hocha néanmoins la tête.

\- Le massage dure une heure. Vous serez ensuite libre de vous retrouver ici pour profiter des diverses salle de bains.

Ils se firent un petit signe de tête avant de se faire entrainer par leur masseuses.

0o0o0o0

\- Attends une seconde je reviens.

Thor caressa les reins de la blonde en passant derrière elle avant de s'éclipser par une porte adjacente. Edana inspira, tentant de calmer les battements de son cœur. Elle n'arrivais pas à garder la tête froide lorsqu'il avait ce genre d'attention à son égard.

Elle observa autour d'elle en attendant qu'il revienne et elle s'approcha d'un des flambeau au mur pour observer ses gravures. Elle entendit bientôt ses pas revenir et il arriva devant elle, un torchon de lin en main. Elle fronça les sourcils et il le leva à hauteur de ses yeux interrogateur.

\- Le déjeuner, expliqua-t-il avec un sourire franc.

Elle pouffa de rire.

\- Et après c'est moi qu'on traite d'estomac sur patte !

\- Non, mais je sais que tu as toujours faim quand midi approche, la taquina-t-il.

\- Mais pas du tout !

Elle lui donna un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule avant de continuer à marcher.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement aux écuries et elle ouvrit les portes comme si elle avait fait ça toute sa vie. Thor s'appuya contre les planches de bois, la laissant faire, admirant son aisance avec son cheval. Elle déverrouilla le boxe et entra dedans sans appréhension. Le dieu sourit. Son cheval était réputé pour être sauvage et difficilement approchable, alors qu'avec la jeune femme, il avait tout de suite accepté sa présence. L'instant d'après, elle sortait, mains sur son encolure. Le grand cheval lui donna un coup de tête affectif et elle embrassa sa ganache.

Elle releva son visage vers Thor et elle fut cloué sur place quand elle prit conscience du regard tendre qu'il avait pour elle. Elle déglutit. Jamais elle n'avait vu un regard aussi doux et admiratif.

Le hennissement de Lettfeti la fit revenir sur terre et elle donna une légère pression sur sa crinière pour qu'il sorte du hangar. Elle passa devant Thor, toujours adossé, les bras croisés.

\- Il t'aime beaucoup, souffla-t-il.

Elle rougit un peu en regardant l'étalon qui mangeait quelques brins d'herbe.

\- Je l'aime beaucoup aussi, avoua-t-elle.

Thor se releva la surplombant de toute sa hauteur. Il posa sa main sur sa taille et il l'incita ainsi à sortir.

\- Tu conduis ? Lui fit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

\- Si tu m'autorises, avec plaisir !

\- Tu sais très bien que je ne peux rien te refuser, lui souffla-t-il au creux de son oreille avant de poser un genou à terre.

Elle frissonna et le regarda étonnée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il vint joindre ses deux mains mimant la courte échelle. Elle rit avant de poser un pied au creux de ses deux paumes. Il donna une impulsion et il la souleva sans effort, l'aidant à monter sur l'immense cheval.

Elle arrangea les plis de sa robe et elle tendit sa petite main pour donner un coup de pouce au dieu qui s'en saisit, grimpant sans difficulté derrière elle.

\- Avance-toi que je récupère les provisions.

Elle donna un petit coup de talon dans le flanc de l'animal qui fit quelque pas dans la direction voulu. Thor se pencha un peu pour attendre le panier garnit sur le tronc d'arbre coupé et il le posa entre lui et Edana.

Une fois bien installé, il posa ses grandes mains sur ses hanches qu'il aimant tant, les serrant un peu.

Des papillons s'envolèrent dans son bas ventre et inconsciemment elle chercha son contact en se reculant un peu contre lui.

\- On va aux chutes ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- En avant Princesse.

Ce surnom la rendit toute chose mais elle se ressaisit, ordonnant à son cheval de trotter.

0o0o0o0

\- Mmmm, gémit Isis sous les mains experte de la masseuse.

La concernée sourit, faisant glisser ses mains sur les reins de la blonde.

\- Et voilà ma dame, dit-elle doucement en s'éloignant.

\- Mon dieu c'était magique, dit Isis en se relevant doucement, plaquant le linge contre sa poitrine avant de s'enrouler dedans.

\- C'était un plaisir. Vous pouvez enfiler ce maillot pour aller profiter des Thermes. Le massage de votre compagnon à dû se terminer aussi. Profitez bien.

Elle s'inclina légèrement avant de sortir laissant de l'intimité à la jeune femme qui se tourna pour prendre le fameux maillot. D'une couleur doré, il luisait à la lumière du jour, présentant des reflets marron.

Elle remit sa serviette autour d'elle et sortie, regardant à gauche et à droite pour savoir où elle devait aller. Elle suivit les vapeurs qui s'échappaient au bout du couloir et elle arriva dans une grande pièce circulaire au milieu dû quel trônait une immense piscine d'eau chaude. Elle aperçut Steve, tête basculer sur le rebord de pierre, yeux clos. Elle parcourue sans pouvoir s'en empêcher son torse dont les pectoraux n'étaient pas immergés. Elle se mordit la lèvre inconsciemment face aux quelques poils qu'il avait. Il dut sentir sa présence car il redressa la tête, surpris de la voir face à lui dans un lin blanc. Il laissa son regard courir sur ses épaules nus et ses mollets qui luisaient avec les restes de l'huile de massage.

\- Ça va c'était bien ? Claqua-t-elle en se rappelant qu'une autre l'avait touché pendant une heure.

Le soldat ne comprit pas son ton mais il hocha la tête doucement, n'osant pas parler.

Elle prit un regard indifférent avant de se départir de sa toge, la laissant sur un banc de bois. Steve écarquilla les yeux face à son corps à moitié nu et des images de leur nuit lui revint en tête. Il se sentit durcir et il se redressa un peu en se raclant la gorge. Isis le regarda avec un regard interrogateur avant de passer à autre chose, grimpant les quelques marches qui donnait accès à cette source d'eau chaude sur-élevé. Elle arriva au bord de l'eau, trempant délicatement son pied. Elle sourit de satisfaction face à la température de l'eau. Elle descendit par étape les marches immergés et Steve la dévora du regard, la regardant se mouiller les jambes avant de descendre, puis se mouiller le ventre et enfin la nuque, fermant les yeux de plaisir. Elle descendit la dernière marche, l'eau arrivant juste sous sa poitrine généreuse, enfermé dans un bout de tissus fin qui laissait peu de place à l'imagination. Elle se posa sur un rebord à quelques mètres du soldat et elle se laissa aller, soupirant de plaisir.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent et finalement elle rouvrit les yeux, et elle se pinça les lèvres en observant le soldat qui avait l'air détendu, sa position similaire à la sienne quelques instants auparavant. Un dilemme faisant rage en elle. Une envie subite de se retrouver contre lui l'avait prise « fichu hormones ! ». Mais en même temps, elle n'osait pas s'approcher de lui après la froideur qu'elle avait mise en avant. Elle ne savait jamais trop comment se comporter, les murs qu'elles dressaient entre elle et le sexe masculin compliquant les choses même les plus simple. Finalement elle prit son courage à deux.

\- Je peux venir vers toi ?

Steve releva vivement la tête, surpris qu'elle lui adresse la parole, surtout pour cette requête qu'il n'espérait plus.

\- Oui bien sûr, viens.

Elle se laissa glisser dans l'eau et en deux brasses elle se retrouva près de lui, s'asseyant sur le siège immergé. Il y eu un moment de gêne jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par ouvrir la bouche.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Dit-elle sans préambule mais avec douceur.

Le concerné la regarda, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu sais.. pour...

Elle lui lança un regard entendu qui fit tilter Steve, soudain mal à l'aise.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de chose dont tu te félicite, marmonna-t-il.

\- Ca n'a rien de honteux !

\- Non, mais... j'avais peur que tu t'en aille, avoua-t-il.

Cette phrase fit fondre le cœur de la blonde. Voir Steve un peu démunit, s'ouvrir à elle lui fit quelque chose. Elle avait toujours l'habitude de voir Captain Rogers et découvrir Steven Rogers le petit gars de Brooklyn la retourna.

\- Mais enfin, je n'avais aucune envie de partir, souffla-t-elle sans réfléchir aux conséquences.

Elle n'avait pas envie de fuir aujourd'hui.

Elle se leva se mettant face à lui dans l'eau.

\- Je... je crois qu'on s'est mal comprit ce matin, si j'avais su que j'étais...

Elle sembla chercher ses mots et Steve sourit tendrement, tendant un bras sous l'eau. Attirant la blonde à lui par sa taille.

\- La première ? Proposa-t-il.

Elle déglutit, hochant la tête. Etre entre les jambes du soldat et sentant ses grandes mains sur sa taille, ses idées et sa volonté fondaient comme neige au soleil.

\- Oui, fit-elle la voix un peux étranglé, et enfin je pensais que...

Elle perdit le fil de ses pensées quand le soldat la caressa, ses mains glissant sur ses reins, la rapprochant encore plus de lui. Il se retrouva la tête au niveau de sa poitrine et il leva le regard tandis qu'elle baissait le sien pour rencontrer ses yeux bleus, aux pupilles dilatés. Elle mit ses petites mains sur ses épaules et il délaissa son dos pour poser ses doigts juste sous ses fesses, à l'arrière de ses cuisses.

\- Si je t'ai dit d'oublier, c'est parce que je ne voulais pas que tu subisse le fait de me repousser, je voulais te facilité la tâche, expliqua-t-il continuant ses caresses. Je suis désolé si tu l'as prit comme un rejet parce que je n'en av...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, la bouche d'Isis se plaquant sur la sienne. Il la sentit passer ses jambes de part et d'autre de son buste, s'asseyant sur lui. Elle gémit un peu dans sa bouche quand le sexe déjà dur de Steve toucha son intimité à travers le fin tissus du maillot. Il força le passage de ses lèvres, glissant sa langue contre celle de la jeune femme qui l'accueillit avec plaisir. Elles se caressèrent et luttèrent un peu, attisant leur désir. Steve avait poser sa main dans le cou de la jeune femme, ses doigts massant son crane et ses cheveux ce qui la fit soupirer de bien être. Il délaissa sa bouche et vint plaquer ses lèvres à la base de son cou, la faisant frissonner, les poils de son corps se dressant sous la langue humide de Steve qui suçota sa peau. Elle se plaqua encore plus à lui et il ne put étouffer un gémissement quand il sentit son pubis appuyer sur son sexe.

Elle rejeta la tête en arrière, courbant son dos pour avoir plus de contact. Il délaissa sa peau qu'il venait de mordiller pour venir titiller le décolleté de la blonde. Il passa sa langue sur le tissu, faisant durcir le teton de son amante. Elle glissa ses mains dans les cheveux du châtain, tirant un peu dessus. Il monta ses mains et habillement tira sur la ficelle du haut, libérant les seins d'Isis qu'il s'empressa de toucher d'une main.

\- Mmm Steve... gémit-t-elle en baissant le regard pour voir le jeune homme passer sa langue sur son teton.

Elle sentit son bas ventre se contracter sous l'envie et elle se frotta à lui, glissant sa main sous l'eau jusqu'au maillot du jeune homme. Elle rencontra son sexe qu'elle caressa le faisant grogner un peu. Il posa sa tête sur la surface de pierre et elle en profita pour embrasser sa gorge, le mordillant à son tour pour se venger. Il sourit avant de la regarder. Il prit son visage en coupe tendrement, l'embrassant avec envie. Elle glissa sa deuxième main sous l'eau et passa ses doigts sous le tissus, l'incitant à s'en débarrasser. Il souleva sous bassin pour l'aider et elle recula, tirant sur le tissus qu'elle retira avant de le sortir de l'eau avec un sourire aguicheur.

\- Tu es un diable, souffla-t-il amusé alors qu'elle le balançait au milieu de la piscine avant de l'embrasser de nouveau revenant s'assoir sur lui.

\- Et toi ? Marmonna-t-il entre deux baisers.

Il n'avait pas attendu sa réponse que déjà il tirait sur le bas, la faisant pouffer.

La culotte finit bientôt à la surface et rien ne les séparait plus. Leur sexe se touchèrent et ils fermèrent les yeux un bref instant appréciant le contact rapprocher de leur deux intimités chaudes. Isis mouillait d'envie et elle glissa sa main entre leur deux corps. Elle attrapa le sexe dur de Steve qui enfouit son visage de le cou de son amante. Elle le dirigea à son entrée et elle glissa lentement sur lui, s'accrochant aux larges épaules du soldat qui la mordit sous le plaisir que sa longueur en elle lui procura.

Isis commença à remuer sur lui et Steve accrocha ses hanches, accompagnant ses va et vient avec fermeté. Leurs gémissements emplirent la salle des Thermes et pendant un court instant Isis remercia Thor d'avoir des parties privées. L'eau clapota entre eux sous leur mouvement. Steve vint caresser le clitoris de la jeune femme qui gémit plus fort, griffant un peu son dos sous la vague de plaisir qui la traversa. Ses paroies se resserrèrent un bref instant sur lui, le faisant frissonner.

\- Embrasse-moi, intima-t-elle au jeune homme qui ne se fit pas prier.

Elle gémit dans sa bouche, agrippant ses cheveux devenu plus long depuis quelques semaines. Son souffle se fit plus rapide et plus lourd.

\- Continu... souffla-t-elle, se sentant bientôt basculer.

Steve accentua la pression de son pouce sur le clitoris d'Isis tandis qu'il butait au fond de son vagin. L'instant d'après, elle enfouissait son visage au creux de son cou, étouffant ses gémissements de plaisir. Ses parois se contractèrent sur le sexe de Steve qui se sentit basculer, éjaculant en elle. Il la serra fort contre lui, mordant son épaule. Pendant quelque instant, il continua d'aller et venir en elle, attendant que l'orgasme de sa partenaire se calme. Elle se relâcha enfin, soupirant. Ils restèrent l'un dans l'autre encore un moment, Steve embrassant tendrement la peau de la jeune femme.

Elle se redressa un peu et ils rigolèrent en réalisant qu'ils venaient de prendre le risque de se faire repérer. Isis se recula et attrapa sa culotte et son haut qui flottait avant de balancer le slip trempé de Steve qui se le reçu en pleine figure.

\- Toi, tu vas me le payer ! Rigola-t-il en se relevant et nageant jusqu'à Isis qui tenta de sortir rapidement.

Il l'attrapa par la taille la collant à lui avant d 'embrasser son cou.

\- Je t'ai, je te garde, murmura-t-il.

Cette phrase retourna l'estomac de la blonde qui se retourna dans ses bras.

\- On ne sait pas de quoi demain est fait.

Il dégagea une mèche de ses cheveux blond mouillé avec douceur, admirant ses yeux bleus.

\- Laisse-moi espérer, souffla le soldat.

Elle rougit, gênée de cette phrase et elle déposa un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres avant de se reculer et de se rhabiller. Steve fit de même, l'aidant à sortir de l'eau.

\- Bon... on va se faire les pierres chaudes ?

\- Après vous mademoiselle.

Ils quittèrent les bains pour retrouver une autre pièce où la buée rendait l'air lourd. Leur peau transpirèrent rapidement et malgré la chaleur, les bancs de bois furent baptisés...

0o0o0o0

\- Je ne me rappel plus où c'est à partir de là.

Thor se pencha sur elle, passant sensuellement ses mains sur les avants bras de la jeune femme. Il les fit glisser jusqu'à ses mains et il entrelaça leurs doigts, prenant ainsi un peu les rennes, tirant sur la droite pour guider son cheval.

Soudain l'image du dieu passant au travers de la glace lui revint en mémoire et elle se tendit. Thor le sentit et avant qu'il n'est pu faire quelque chose, elle s'avança, rompant le contact récupérant ses mains.

\- Ça ne va pas Edana ? Demanda-t-il ne comprenant pas son changement d'humeur.

\- Si ça va, fit-elle un peu froidement.

Thor pinça les lèvres. Il commençait à la connaître et ce n'est pas en attaquant de front qu'il aura ses réponses. Il préféra ne rien dire, attendant d'arriver aux chutes, des fois qu'elle décide de le faire tomber de cheval avant. Il la savait capable de le faire sans hésiter. Cela le fit sourire. Il adorait son caractère farouche.

\- Tourne à gauche, lui conseilla-t-il.

Il continua de lui indiquer le chemin et elle finit le trajet en faisant galoper Nettfiti qui lui obéissait au doigt et à l'oeil. Ils passèrent les branches tombantes des saules pleureur et ils arrivèrent enfin aux chutes et aux sources. Edana s'émerveilla encore du paysage alors que Thor descendait déjà, tapotant le flanc de son animal. Il aida la jeune femme à descendre et elle remercia l'étalon en embrassant son encolure.

\- Je pourrais presque être jaloux, il t'obéit mieux qu'à moi, bougonna-t-il en s'éloignant pour déposer leur provisions.

Edana pouffa, heureuse d'apprendre cela. Elle se pencha vers le cheval.

\- Tu as bien raison mon beau. Ton patron est un abrutis.

Thor l'entendit et se retourna.

\- Un abrutis hummm ?

Il s'approcha d'elle comme un félin et elle croisa les bras, un regard hautain sur son visage de poupée.

\- Tout à fait.

Il haussa les sourcils, et lui agrippa les hanches la rapprochant de lui. Elle ne cilla pas.

\- Et pourquoi donc ? Demanda-t-il de sa voix grave.

Elle le regarda froidement avant de le repousser, s'éloignant. Un sourire traversa le visage du dieu. Le jeu du chat et de la souris lui allait bien. Il n'avait juste pas compris qu'il n'était pas le chat.

La jeune femme jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule, le voyant se rapprocher, avant d'attraper sa robe, la passant par dessus son corps sous les yeux médusé de Thor. Il déglutit, ses yeux parcourant le corps de l'humaine qui se retourna vers lui dans un maillot Asgardien aux touche de metal. Elle haussa les sourcils, face à sa tête déconfite.

\- Un soucis fils d'Odin ?

Elle n'attendit pas sa réponse et plongea tête la première dans une des sources d'eau turquoise.

\- Ta nuque par Asgard !

Elle ne l'entendit pas, toujours sous l'eau nageant jusqu'à la cascade de la source. Il secoua la tête.

\- … Si seulement je n'en avait qu'un de problème, marmonna-t-il pensant à son excitation naissante mais aussi à l'agacement qu'elle provoquait en lui quand elle menait ainsi la danse. Il détestait ne pas savoir ce qu'elle lui reprochait.

Il se délesta rapidement de son plastron de fer ainsi que de ses bottes. Edana sortie la tête de l'eau au moment où il retirait sa chemise et elle bava presque devant sa musculature parfaite. Ses yeux dévièrent sur son basin où un V prononcé descendait sous son pantalon de cuir. Pantalon qu'il retira avant de plonger. Elle le vit nager et la seconde d'après il sortait de l'eau juste devant elle, l'attirant à lui.

Elle posa ses deux mains à plat sur sa peau chaude tentant de le repousser.

\- J'attends tes explications sur le fait que je suis un « abrutis », fit-il de manière suave.

\- Rhaaa mais lâche-moi, commença-t-elle à s'énerver, tentant de se soumettre à sa poigne.

Il refusa de la laisser s'en aller et il l'a garda fermement dans ses bras mais elle se mi à se débattre violemment, le repoussant à coups de poing, tentant de mettre le plus de distance possible.

\- Edana ! Edana parle-moi, demanda-t-il encaissant les coups de poings qu'elle lui mettait.

\- Non ! Lâche-moi, la... lâche-moi !

Il vit alors avec horreur les yeux de la jeune femme s'embuer, pendant qu'elle le frappait pour se dégager. Les trémolos dans sa voix l'avait alerté. Il prit son visage en coupe, tentant d'attraper son regard.

\- Hey Edana regarde-moi, regarde-moi s'il te plait, supplia-t-il.

La jeune femme finit par se relâcher, épuisée de se battre contre lui. Les larmes roulèrent sur les doigts du dieu et elle accrocha son regard.

\- Parle-moi ma Princesse, l'encouragea-t-il avec douceur.

Elle secoua la tête, fermant ses paupières qui déversèrent encore quelques larmes dont certaines qui s'accrochèrent à ses cils clairs.

\- Je t'en supplie parle-moi je ne supporte pas d'être impuissant et de te voir ainsi. Même si tu dois m'injurier, parle-moi.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit, s'exclama-t-elle soudain ouvrant ses yeux rougis par les larmes, le vert de ses iris ressortant.

Elle le poussa et il encaissa.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça ! Pleurnicha-t-elle.

Thor l'attira de nouveau à elle.

\- Faire quoi ? Souffla-t-il.

Elle le frappa encore.

\- Tu n'avais pas le droit de me faire peur comme ça ! Lâcha-t-elle enfin s'éloignant vivement du dieu, sa respiration devenue difficile par ses larmes. Tu n'as pas le droit d'en faire qu'à ta tête alors que je te demande de ne pas bouger ! Tu n'as pas le droit de passer à travers une couche de glace, de te fendre la base du crâne et de t'évanouir comme le premier des mortels avant de couler au fond d'un lac à l'eau glacial ! Hurla-t-elle en agitant ses bras pour illustrer ses propos.

Le dieu ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que cela l'est marqué autant et il ne sut comment réagir. Elle se prit le visage entre ses petites mains étouffant un sanglot et il se rapprocha doucement, avant de l'attirer contre lui, sachant pertinemment qu'elle pouvait lui en coller une. Et elle possédait une certaine force pour une humaine. Cependant elle ne bougea pas continuant de cacher son visage. Il passa ses grands bras autour d'elle, mettant une main à l'arrière de sa nuque.

\- Pardonne moi, murmura-t-il en nichant sa tête sur son épaule pour être plus à sa hauteur. Je ne voulais pas te faire du soucis, ni que tu risques ta vie pour moi. Pardonne-moi.

Elle cala son visage sur son torse chaud , entourant le buste du dieu, le serrant contre elle, s'assurant ainsi de sa présence.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, Thor berçant la jeune femme au milieu de l'eau turquoise sous la douceur du bruit de la cascade derrière eux.

\- Tu as réellement eu si peur ? Souffla-t-il.

\- Oui, choisit-elle de lui avouer avec une petite voix.

Il s'écarta un peu, relevant la tête de la jeune femme pour qu'elle le regarde. Il prit soudain un risque en abaissant son visage vers elle, déposant avec douceur ses lèvres sur celles rosées de l'humaine. Edana se laissa faire, fermant les yeux sous la douceur de ce baiser. Cela dura à peine une seconde et Thor voulu se redresser mais elle l'attira de nouveau à lui par la nuque, le gardant ainsi près d'elle. Il ne se fit pas prier et il glissa sa langue dans sa bouche, plaquant sa grande main dans le creux de ses reins pour la rapprocher de lui. Elle soupira de contentement, heureuse d'être ainsi lié à lui. Thor la souleva et elle enroula ses jambes autour de son buste, passant ses bras autour de son cou pour s'accrocher à lui. Le baiser dura plusieurs minutes, chacun savoureux l'autre de la plus pure des manières. Finalement, Thor la déposa doucement dans l'eau et ils rompirent le baiser. Ils se sourirent tendrement et Edana se recula.

\- J'ai des photos à faire, déclara-t-elle, un grand sourire traversant le visage qu'il aimait tant.

Il la regarda nager et s'extirper de l'eau, avant de trottiner jusqu'à sa robe où en fouillant dans les plis, elle sortie le petit boitier noir _Made in Tony. _

Elle l'activa et l'écran s'alluma. Elle lu rapidement les conseils de l'interface tactile et Thor vint se mettre dans son dos, lisant par dessus son épaule, mettant une main sur sa taille à sa grande habitude.

\- C'est partie !

Elle leva l'appareil et la première chose qu'elle prit se fut l'arbre doré avec ses pommes. Elle s'approcha faisant des gros plans des fruits. Thor s'assit avant de s'allonger, la laissant faire. Il tourna quand même sa tête vers elle pour la surveiller d'un œil.

Elle s'approcha le plus doucement possible d'un oiseaux qui, si on devait le comparé à un de chez elle, ressemblerait à un oiseaux du paradis. Sa tête possédait des reflets bleuté chatoyant alors que son corps noir contrastait avec ses grandes ailes rouges. Sa queue possédait des plumes de diverses taille dont deux semblable à un fil se terminait par un œil de couleur jaune poussin. Il la regarda s'approcher et elle eut juste le temps d'appuyer sur le déclencheur avant qu'il ne s'envole, frôlant sa tête. Elle eu un petit rire, avant de continuer ses prises de clichés. Au bout de quelques minutes elle se retourna vers Thor et elle s'aperçut qu'il s'était endormi. Sa main reposait sous sa tête, son torse se soulevant doucement à chaque respiration. La tentation fut trop grande et elle leva l'objectif, prenant une photo de lui, allongé dans la mousse, l'arbre d'or en fond. Elle regarda la photo avec un petit sourire, avant de revenir vers lui. Le bruit de ses pas dans la mousse suffit à le réveiller vu qu'il somnolait simplement. Il tomba sur ses chevilles et quand il releva la tête, il ouvrit son bras, lui faisant comprendre de s'allonger à ses côtés. Elle s'assit avant de s'étendre, mettant sa tête sur le torse du dieu qui referma son bras sur elle. Elle se retint de soupirer de satisfaction quand la chaleur de Thor réchauffa sa peau fraiche suite à la baignade.

Un sentiment de plénitude s'empara d'elle quand Thor se mit à faire glisser ses doigts sur son bras, puis le long de sa colonne. Elle se rapprocha de lui en passant une de ses jambes sur les siennes, la remontant presque jusqu'à sa taille. Quelques secondes après elle s'endormait dans ses bras.

0o0o0o0

Pendant près d'une demi-heure, Thor écouta la respiration lente de sa partenaire qui dormait sur lui. Il entendit son ventre grogner et il eu un petit rire qui sortie la blonde de son sommeil. Elle se tortilla et le dieu tenta de rester de marbre quand sa cuisse caressa son entre-jambe. Il déposa un baiser sur son front.

\- Tu as faim ? Demanda-t-il en connaissant déjà la réponse.

Elle se redressa, s'étirant comme un chat et il déglutit, son regard tombant sur sa poitrine.

\- Oui ! Tu as prit quoi ?

Elle se leva avant de se pencher sur le petit sac. Thor eu une vu imprenable sur ses fesses levées en l'air et des pensées peu catholique envahirent son esprit. Il tenta de penser à autre chose en se levant à son tour, mais elle continuait de farfouiller dans le sac, et il s'approcha d'elle et avant même de comprendre, sa main caressait sa fesse, la faisant sursauter.

\- Tu m'as fait peur ! S'exclama-t-elle en se tournant vers lui, le rouge aux joue.

Elle tomba sur les yeux de son amant qui la regardait avec envie. Il l'attira à lui et elle se laissa faire avec un sourire en coin. Il caressa ses hanches et elle passa ses bras autour de son cou se mettant sur la pointe des pieds. Il eu un sourire carnassier et il se baissa attrapant l'arrière des cuisses de la jeune femme pour la soulever. Elle eut un petit cri de surprise, entourant ses jambes instantanément autour de sa taille.

\- Est-ce que c'est ta manière à toi de me faire comprendre que je suis trop petite ? S'amusa-t-elle, en jouant avec ses cheveux mi-long.

\- Du tout, j'adore ta taille. J'aime simplement t'avoir dans mes bras, fit-il de sa voix grave, les mains sous ses fesses.

\- Mmmm, fit-elle faussement compréhensive. Et j'image qu'avoir tes mains sur mes fesses n'entre pas en jeu hein ?

\- Rien à voir ! Mentit-il avec un air sérieux.

Elle éclata de rire et il embrassa sa mâchoire avec un sourire.

\- Et sinon on mange ?

\- Tout à fait, je meurs de faim aussi.

Il la re-déposa au sol et ils se dirigèrent vers le torchon qui renfermait du pain, du fromage, de la charcuterie et une bouteille de vin rouge qui fit tiquer la blonde.

\- Il y a un soucis ?

Elle s'assit en tendant le pain à Thor.

\- Non, simplement je ne suis pas très vin rouge, s'excusa-t-elle. Mais je veux bien gouté, rajouta-t-elle.

Il lui servit donc un fond de vin dans un gobelet de bois la regardant tremper les lèvres. Il sourit fièrement quand il la vit se les lécher.

\- On dirait du jus de raisin ! S'exclama-t-elle en finissant son godet d'une traite.

\- Doucement, rit-il, tu vas finir saoule sinon. Il est assez fort.

Il la regarda se resservir un verre et reboire quelques gorgées et il abaissa sa main, l'arrêtant les sourcils froncés.

\- C'est trop bon ! Sourit-elle.

Mais la jeune femme comprit ce qu'il voulut dire quand elle sentit les effets de l'alcool arriver. Une bouffée de chaleur l'envahit et elle se ventila le visage, désespérée d'être déjà à moitié nu.

\- J'ai chaud... souffla-t-elle en se tenant le crâne, son sang pulsant de manière désagréable. Olala ça tourne !

Thor se leva de suite inquiet et il la souleva, se rapprochant de la source d'eau. Il la reposa au sol, le temps de sauter dans l'eau avant de l'aider à descendre. Elle ferma les yeux, la terre tanguant au moindre mouvement. Il la tint contre lui fermement, l'immergeant dans l'eau fraiche.

\- Ça va ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

Elle pouffa en réponse.

\- La terre tourne !

\- Je veux bien te croire, s'amusa-t-il.

Un second effet de l'alcool la prit soudain : l'envie. Une envie de faire l'amour assez soutenue et des images d'elle et Thor envahirent son esprit embrumé. Elle attendit que cela tangue moins et quand ce fut le cas elle bougea dans ses bras, enroulant ses jambes autour du dieu qui fronça les sourcils, surpris. Elle embrassa sa mâchoire carré, remontant vers ses lèvres. Elle passa le bout de sa langue dessus, sensuellement et il se senti durcir. Elle força le passage de sa bouche, l'embrassant avec envie. Il ne dit pas non mais quand il la senti se frotter un peu à lui, il se recula légèrement.

\- Edana, tu es saoule... tenta-t-il de la raisonner et lui avec... pas facile d'ailleurs quand elle s'offrait ainsi à lui.

\- Chuuut, fit-elle avec luxure, caressant ses épaules, embrassant son cou.

Thor ferma les yeux sous ses caresses luttant pour ne pas lui sauter dessus.

\- Attends, tenta-t-il de nouveau, tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais...

\- Si, attesta-t-elle en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Je veux que tu me fasse l'amour.

Clair et net. Le sexe de Thor finit de se durcir et il craqua. Il l'embrassa avec ardeur, la faisant gémir dans sa bouche. Il embrassa son cou et elle rejeta la tête en arrière sous le plaisir que cela lui procura. Il la souleva par dessous les aisselles, l'asseyant sur le rebord de la crique. Il attrapa les bord de sa culotte avant de tirer dessus pour l'enlever. Elle l'aida en soulevant un peu les fesses et Thor se rapprocha d'elle, sa tête arrivant pile poil à hauteur de son entre-jambe. Il attrapa sa cheville posant le pied de sa partenaire sur son épaule avant de lui embrasser le mollet, l'intérieur du genou puis de la cuisse.

Edana le regarda faire, sa tête toujours dans du coton, sur-développant ses sens, surtout le touché. Elle glissa ses mains dans les cheveux humide du dieu qui embrassa le creux de son aine. Elle soupira, fermant les yeux juste au moment où il écarta ses lèvres pour accéder à son point de plaisir. Elle gémit faiblement quand elle sentit sa langue passer sur la longueur de son sexe mouillé par l'excitation. Il se mit a le suçoter, alternant entre mordillement et caresse langoureuse. Elle cambra l'échine quand elle sentit le bout de sa langue franchir l'entrée de son vagin.

\- Oh putain... souffla-t-elle en baissant le regard sur lui.

Il releva juste ses yeux bleus vers elle et le voir ainsi entre ses cuisses déclencha une vague d'excitation violente. Elle tira sur ses cheveux pour qu'il arrête sa torture et il mit ses mains de part et d'autre des cuisses d'Edana, poussant sur ses bras pour s'extirper de l'eau. La jeune femme recula un peu pour le laisser sortir. Il vint se mettre au dessus d'elle, et il passa sa main dans son dos, tirant sur la ficelle pour lui retirer son haut de maillot. Il l'attrapa et le balança au loin baissant sa tête pour venir lécher son teton qui se durcit sous ses coups de langue.

\- Retire-le, murmura-t-elle prestement en tentant de lui retirer son caleçon.

Il s'exécuta et Edana écarta les cuisses les enroulant autour de sa n'attendit pas et la pénétra avec moins de douceur que la première fois. Edana sous la surprise lui mordit l'épaule étouffant un petit cris tandis qu'il gémissait sourdement. Il se retira presque entièrement avant de la pénétrer de nouveau, s'enfonçant en maximum, la faisant se cambrer. Il recommença mais en gardant un rythme lent et profond qui procura bien plus de plaisir à la jeune femme que tout ce qu'elle avait connu avec quelqu'un d'autre que le dieu. Elle poussa sur les épaules du dieu et il comprit. Il roula, entrainant la jeune femme avec lui, maintenant fermement ses hanches pour rester en elle. Il remonta aussitôt ses paumes à ses cotes avant de caresser sa poitrine. Il fit glisser sa main entre sa poitrine remontant vers sa gorge qu'il enserra sans violence avant d'agripper sa nuque. Elle se baissa, l'embrassant. Elle retrouva le goût de son sexe sur sa langue et un spasme parcouru son vagin, faisant grogner Thor qui accéléra un peu le rythme, soupirant plus fort.

Edana se redressa, ondulant des hanches. Elle s'appuya sur son torse et Thor vint attraper ses mains entrecroisant les doigts. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent pour ne plus se lâcher. Le dieu la laissa aller à son rythme la voyant fermer les yeux quand elle s'approcha de l'orgasme. Elle resserra sa prise sur ses grandes mains et l'orgasme la saisit. Elle gémit le nom de Thor qui se redressa, passant ses bras autour de son buste. Elle s'accrocha à ses épaules avec force.

\- Oh Edana... gémit Thor en venant presque en même temps.

Il leur fallut quelques secondes pour que leurs respirations se calme et le dieu se laissa tomber en arrière, entrainant la blonde avec lui. Ils restèrent imbriqués un moment jusqu'à ce qu'Edana allonge ses jambes, reposant de tout son poids sur son amant qui ne broncha pas.

\- Oh la honte... marmonna-t-elle le visage dans son cou en pouffant légèrement.

Elle sentit le grand blond faire de même, raffermissant sa prise sur elle.

\- Arrête de rire ! Fit-elle en se redressant , frappant son torse tandis que ses rires s'accentuaient.

Elle râla, souhaitant se soustraire à sa prise mais il la maintint fermement.

\- Si j'avais su que le vin te faisait cet effet, je t'en aurais fait boire plus tôt, taquina-t-il en rajoutant une couche à la gêne de la jeune femme désormais sobre.

\- Rhooo mais tu es vraiment un abrutis finalement !

Thor éclata de rire, la laissant se relever, se rinçant l'oeil au passage. Elle chercha sa robe qu'elle passa rapidement.

\- Pourquoi te cache-tu ? demanda-t-il sérieux.

Elle revint vers lui en haussant les épaules gênée.

\- Tu as honte devant moi ? S'étonna-t-il.

Elle fit une petite moue qui voulait tout dire. Il prit une expression ébahit.

\- Je ne suis pas comme toi, marmonna-t-elle en attrapant son slip qu'elle lui tendit.

Il le passa en se relevant avant de s'approcher d'elle.

\- Comme moi ?

\- Tu sais ce que je veux dire...

\- Alors là ma princesse aucune, avoua-t-il sincèrement.

Elle le désigna d'un geste vague de la main.

\- Tu t'es vu dans une glace ? Marmonna-t-elle. T'es taillé comme... bah comme un dieu ! Et ne prends pas la grosse tête s'il te plait, s'amusa-t-elle.

Son sourire fière s'agrandit un peu et elle leva les yeux au ciel amusé par son orgueil. Il la prit de nouveau dans ses bras, caressant ses bras.

\- Et toi tu n'as pas idée d'à quelle point je te trouve magnifique. Tu es parfaite, tu ne devrais pas te cacher devant moi, souffla-t-il.

Même si elle fut touchée d'avoir un compliment aussi franc de sa part, cela ne lui fit pas changer d'avis et elle n'avait pas encore assez confiance en lui pour se laisser totalement aller.

Elle le remercia et ils s'assirent enfin pour manger, Edana s'abstenant de reprendre du vin, ce qui fit sourire Thor.

0o0o0o0

\- Ça ne te manque pas ? Demanda Steve en lui ouvrant la porte qui menait au château.

\- De quoi ? Mon métier ?

Il hocha la tête. Apres leur séance aux Thermes et leur séances « sportives » les deux amants avaient repris le chemin du château en discutant de tout et rien, comme si ils avaient toujours fait ça.

\- Bien sur que si, avoua-t-elle, mais au final avec toutes nos mission et la bande de bras cassé qui compose notre équipe, surtout ta disciple si tu me permet, j'ai de quoi entretenir mes connaissances, s'amusa-t-elle.

Il rit.

\- Oui tu n'as pas tord. C'est un point de vue.

\- Oh oh, Captain America qui reconnaît que je n'ai pas tord ! Attends, il faut que je le note !

Elle lui fit un regard un tantinet aguicheur et il haussa les sourcils.

\- Est-ce que vous me provoqueriez Madame Delorme ? Fit-il en attrapant son poignet avant de la pousser doucement jusqu'au mur de pierre du couloir.

La jeune femme pouffa, fière d'elle.

\- Peut-être, qui sait ? Ajouta-t-elle provocante, soutenant son regard malgré les battements de son cœur qui s'accélérèrent.

Il vint épingler ses mains au dessus de sa tête avant de l'embrasser avec douceur. Il relâcha ses poignets, n'étant pas du genre brusque et n'ayant pas encore très confiance en son « Sex appeal ». Isis passa ses bras autour du cou de Steve, savourant sa langue sur la sienne. Ils se décollèrent, Steve volant un dernier baiser.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut y garder pour nous ? Demanda soudain Isis avec le plus de tact possible ne voulant pas de nouveau créer un quiproquo. Pas que j'ai honte, s'empressa-t-elle de rajouter. Simplement je... je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de relation et j'ai envie d'y garder pour nous pour l'instant.

Steve sourit tendrement, l'embrassant doucement.

\- Ce que tu voudras, souffla-t-il.

\- Tout ? le chercha-t-elle.

\- C'est pas tombé dans l'oreille d'une sourde hein ? Fit-il comme si il regrettait ses mots.

\- Oh non !

Ils rirent avant de recommencer à marcher côte à côte, continuant de discuter calmement.

0o0o0o0

La fin de journée arriva rapidement, trop rapidement et tous se retrouvèrent au repas du soir après avoir regagné leurs appartements avant le souper.

Edana arriva parmi les premiers, son frère Keith étant déjà là tout comme Steve. Elle s'assit entre eux, déposant un baiser sur la joue de son grand frère qui lui sourit.

\- Ca va p'tite sœur ?

\- Super, et toi ?

Il haussa les épaules gaiement comme toujours, observant le sourire de sa sœur.

\- Tu as l'air heureuse, souffla-t-il la détaillant.

Elle remit une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille, un peu gênée que son frère lise ainsi en elle. Thor arriva à ce moment et Keith attrapa le regard qu'ils se lancèrent.

\- C'est une bonne chose, souffla-t-il en regardant Thor s'assoir avant de la regarder. Je te souhaite beaucoup de bonheur.

Elle écarquilla un peu les yeux et il lui sourit tendrement.

\- Je te connais. Votre secret est bien gardé ne t'en fait pas.

\- Je te remercie, lui souffla-t-elle avec amour et reconnaissance.

Il hocha la tête et il se mit à parler avec Natasha qui venait d'arriver Caleb sur ses talons.

\- Ca a été toi ? Fit Steve voyant sa disciple de nouveau disponible.

\- C'est à toi que je dois demander ça, Isis ne t 'a pas mangé à ce que je vois, taquina-t-elle.

Il eu un petit rire.

\- Je devrais te parler à ce sujet d'ailleurs. Tu aurais un moment ce soir ?

\- J'ai toujours du temps pour toi Chef !

Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil avant de regarder Isis qui venait de s'assoir. Elles se sourient complices en sachant que tout à l'heure, un compte rendu mutuel allait avoir lieu sur leur après-midi. Toutes les deux se réjouissaient de pouvoir avoir les deux point de vu :ceux de leur mentor et le leur.

A leur surprise, Loki se joins à eux pour le repas, s'asseyant près de Caleb en face d'Edana qui lui fit un grand sourire auquel il répondit avec un peu plus de retenu mais n'en pensant pas moins. Cela n'échappa pas à Thor... Une tension régnait entre les deux « couples » dont les regards qui s'échangeaient en disaient long. Les discussions allèrent bon train, chacun appréciant le dernier repas sur Asgard.

Aux alentours de minuit, quand les humains eurent la tête qui tournait à cause du vin et que les plats sur la table furent vides, chacun se leva. Edana se retrouva elle ne sut trop comment près du dieu de la malice qui la regarda s'approcher verre en main avec un sourire en coin.

\- Jeune Edana, la salua-t-il en levant son gobelet.

\- Loki.

\- Prête à revenir sur terre ?

Elle soupira de frustration en observant ses amis discuter debout, finissant leur verres, les servantes commençant à débarrasser.

\- Pas vraiment non... Cette planète est... magique, avoua-t-elle.

Loki regarda comme elle.

\- Il semblerai en effet. Vous reviendrez nous voir, j'ai comme l'impression que ce n'est pas notre dernière rencontre.

Il regarda Thor avant de baisser le regard sur elle, pour lui faire comprendre le message. Elle soutint son regard.

\- Je serais ravi de te revoir, lâcha-t-elle sachant qu'elle gagnerai ce round de paroles.

En effet, Loki se retrouva sans voix. Chose qui lui arrivait bien trop souvent avec la jeune femme.

\- Je te remercie de ne pas nous avoir trahi, rajouta-t-elle. De ne pas l'avoir trahi lui.

\- Je ne l'ai peut-être pas fait pour lui.

Edana sourit.

\- On sait tous les deux que c'est faux.

Il lui sourit en retour.

\- Peut-être bien en effet.

Ils interrompirent leur conversation quand les compagnons d'Edana vinrent saluer le dieu malgré tout ce qui c'était passé. Une fois que tout le monde lui ai dit au revoir de manière plus ou moins chaleureuse, ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau entre eux. La jeune femme se tourna vers lui.

\- Tu as parlé d'humaine la dernière fois. De qui parlais-tu, fit-elle en plissant un peu les yeux, son cœur tapant fort par rapport à ses mauvais pré-sentiments.

Loki parut surpris.

\- Une jeune femme est venue ici il y a quelques mois pour _raison diplomatique,_ ironisa-t-il en pensant à cette petite brune venue pour son propre procès_.] _Elle travaillait pour le SHIELD, pourquoi ?

Edana soupira un peu déçue malgré tout. Cela ne pouvait pas être Arphedia.

\- Non comme ça... murmura-t-elle pensive.

Soudain, une idée lui vint en tête et elle s'empressa de regarder autour d'elle. Voyant qu'elle allait devoir partir avant que les autres ne se posent des questions elle se pencha vers le brun.

\- Est-ce que tu me rendrais un service ? Pressa-t-elle.

\- Tout dépend ce que j'ai en retour, s'amusa-t-il.

Elle ignora son humour.

\- Je parle sérieusement Loki. Tu peux me rejoindre ici aux alentours de trois heures ?

Vraiment interpellé il reprit son sérieux, jetant un coup d'oeil à son frère qui commençait à les regarder d'un drôle d'oeil.

\- Je t'attendrais ici.

\- Merci, souffla-t-elle en le saluant revenant vers les autres.

Elle arriva vers Caleb.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il te voulait ?

\- Me saluer et me remercier, mentit-elle voyant du coin de l'oeil Thor écouter.

\- Serpent, siffla Caleb en mettant son bras par dessus ses épaules la faisant lever les yeux au ciel.

Tous se dirigèrent vers leurs appartements, ne souhaitant pas vraiment que ce moment se termine. Pourtant, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Ils se dirent bonne nuit et Steve suivit sa disciple dans sa chambre. Elle referma derrière lui, soupirant, sa tête lui tournant un peu.

\- Tu as passé un bon après-midi ? Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur la chaise de bois.

Elle retira son châle noir de ses épaules avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit.

\- Magique, avoua-t-elle avec un petit regard pétillant que Steve comprit de suite. Et toi ? Tu voulais me parler, je t'écoute.

\- Oh non non, fit-il en rigolant, toi d'abord !

\- Thor et moi on... on est plus ou moins ensemble, avoua-t-elle avec un sourire qui en disait long.

Il lui lança un regard tendre et il hocha la tête.

\- Je ne suis pas vraiment surpris, avoua-t-il. Mais pourquoi plus ou moins ? S'interrogea-t-il un peu perplexe.

Elle soupira se levant pour se rapprocher de son coéquipier et ami.

\- Je ne sais pas trop où je vais à vrai dire. Je suis attirée par lui comme un aimant...

Steve fit une petite moue compréhensive en repensant lui même à l'attraction qu'il éprouvait pour Isis.

\- … mais... enfin c'est un dieu de 1500 ans et moi et bien moi je suis humaine, souffla-t-elle, mettant enfin un mot sur ses appréhensions.

Le soldat tilta. En effet il n'avait jamais pensé à ce détail qui compliquait grandement les choses sur le long terme.

\- … et puis qu'est ce que je pourrais lui apporter ? Il est l'héritier d'une planète qui se trouve à des milliers d'années lumière de la mienne. C'est une impasse...

La voyant ainsi faire fumer son cerveau, il se leva posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

\- Respire, ça va aller. Laisse-le temps faire les choses. Je ne peux pas te dire quoi faire, c'est un choix qui t'appartient. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que Thor tient beaucoup à toi. Plus que la raison ne le permet je pense.

La jeune femme déglutit, encore plus perdue, ce qui n'échappa pas au soldat qui se frotta l'arrière du crâne.

\- Pardon, je ne suis pas très doué pour ce genre de chose.

\- Oh non non, s'empressa-t-elle de le rassurer, c'est juste que la situation n'est pas simple alors...

\- Je comprends...

Elle lui fit un petit sourire.

\- Bon et toi alors ? Fit-elle enfin malicieusement.

Il la regarda avec appréhension.

\- Que sais-tu ? Grimaça-t-il.

Elle rit.

\- Oh non non Captaine. Je veux votre version des faits.

\- Je ne sais pas trop comment expliquer... enfin tu vois... je... bah...

La jeune femme le regarda, amusé de le voir patauger dans la semoule et elle finit par venir à son secours.

\- Commence peut-être par ce que tu ressens non ? Suggéra-t-elle.

Il prit une inspiration regardant le plafond, mains sur ses hanches avant de revenir à elle.

\- Je l'aime beaucoup, avoua-t-il.

Elle le regarda tendrement, attendant la suite car elle savait qu'il y en avait une.

\- Elle me rend dingue la plupart du temps. Elle est insubordonnée, têtue et la plupart du temps elle passe son temps à vouloir me faire perdre mon sang froid, s'exclama-t-il rapidement.

Il se mit à faire les cents pas sous les yeux rieur d'Edana qui croisa les bras, l'écoutant attentivement.

\- Je fais toujours tout de travers avec elle ! Non mais c'est vrai, rajouta-t-il devant le haussement de sourcil de sa partenaire. Elle passe plus de temps à me reprocher ma manière de parler qu'a vraiment discuter avec moi...

Oh. Edana fronça les sourcils face à son changement de ton. Visiblement ce point lui était un peu sensible.

\- Qu'est ce que tu entends par là ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

\- Je ne sais pas trop... et si, et si ce n'était que Captain America qui lui plaisait ? Je veux dire, le garçon de Brooklyn n'a rien à lui offrir.

\- Tu rigoles j'espère ? Ne put-elle s'empêcher de souffler un peu horrifié de ses propos.

\- J'aimerais bien.

Edana papillonna des yeux, sur les fesses.

\- J'ai peur qu'elle se rend compte que je ne suis pas celui qu'elle pense. J'ai peur qu'elle n'aime pas celui que je suis vraiment. Celui que je suis quand je suis avec toi par exemple

\- Isis n'est pas comme ça, la défendit son amie. Elle sait qui tu es, simplement elle a du mal à laisser entrer les gens dans sa vie et vous êtes différents sur de nombreux point c'est ce qui fait que vous vous plaisez aussi.

\- Elle est ma première fois, lâcha-t-il soudain.

Edana pinça les lèvres.

\- Elle est ma première fois et toutes mes fois. Je ne connais qu'elle et pourtant j'ai envie qu'il n'y ai qu'elle.

Edana déglutit, émue par les propos si pure de son mentor.

\- Mais elle te rend dingue, compléta sa disciple.

\- Mais elle me rend dingue, acheva-t-il fatigué

Elle pouffa légèrement.

\- Prenez votre temps. Et montre lui qui tu es, et elle finira par s'ouvrir à toi. Il n'y a pas de recette miracle malheureusement. Surtout avec Isis !

\- Merci Edana, ça me réconforte.

La concernée rigola avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

\- Merci, lui dit-il en se dirigeant vers sa porte. Passe une bonne nuit et ne te prend pas trop la tête.

\- Je vais marquer la date, ironisa-t-elle avec humour. Mon mentor qui me dit de me faciliter la vie...

Elle se prit le menton, levant les yeux au ciel faisant mine de réfléchir.

\- … Pourquoi diable n'a-t-il pas le même raisonnement pendant les entrainements ?!

Il secoua la tête avant de répondre :

\- C'est pour ton bien partenaire !

Il referma la porte et elle marmonna :

\- Mon bien, mon bien... tout est relatif !

Elle posa sa robe de soie et passa sa nuisette pour la nuit, avant de remettre son châle sur ses épaules, la fraicheur du balcon lui parvenant. Elle se saisit de son petit appareil s 'asseyant en tailleur avant de l'allumer pour regarder ses clichés. Elle fit défiler les photos : l'arbres, les pommes, l'oiseaux, Thor allongé... Elle sourit face à cette photo et continua de les regarder. Lettfiti apparu sous son meilleur angle et elle pouffa d'elle même quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle l'avait mitraillé. Arriva ensuite les photos du paysage et de la foret. Edana était fière d'elle, surtout quand elle arriva aux photos des petits « renards ». Thor avait eu la gentillesse de la faire revenir à la tanière pour qu'elle puisse les immortaliser. Elle se vit soudain aux cotés de Lettfiti, embrassant son encolure. Elle sourit, émue. Elle n'avait pas eu conscience que Thor l'avait prise avec l'animal et elle était heureuse d'avoir un souvenir de ce magnifique animal avec elle.

Soudain son doigt se figea sur la molette de défilement et ses yeux se verrouillèrent sur ce qu'elle voyait.

Elle sourit sans même s'en rendre compte face à elle, dans les bras de Thor, ce dernier prenant la photo comme lors d'un Selfie. Elle se voyait blottie contre son torse, le dieu la maintenait par la taille, les chutes d'eaux en arrière plan. Elle passa à l'autre. La photo était sensiblement la même sauf que Thor avait sa tête nicher dans le cou de la jeune femme, l'embrassant tandis qu'elle rigolait, tentant de prendre la photo cette fois. Elle soupira, éteignant l'appareil avant de se laisser tomber sur son matelas.

\- Ma pauvre Edana, dans quoi te lances-tu ?

0o0o0o0

Thor était dans sa chambre, tournant et retournant dans son lit, envahit par les images d'Edana. Il n'avait qu'une envie, retourner la voir pour qu'elle s'endorme dans ses bras. Il repensa soudain à la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec son frère et il fronça les sourcils. Le regard de la blonde avait été un peu agité et lorsque Caleb lui avait demandé des explications il avait trouvé sa voix changée. C'est donc avec la certitude que quelque chose allait se tramer qu'il décida de se lever et d'aller la voir. Il fallait qu'il en ai le cœur net.

0o0o0o0

Une heure. Edana regarda le cadran lunaire accroché au mur, soupirant de frustration. Le temps ne pouvait donc pas avancer plus vite pour une fois ?! Elle se leva et fit les cents pas. Elle ne savait pas du tout si elle pourrait avoir les réponses qu'elle attendait mais elle devait essayer. Elle continua de se ronger le contour des ongles, espérant voir les trois heures du matin arriver. Elle se sentait un peu coupable de faire ça dans le dos des autres et surtout dans le dos de Thor car elle connaissait les rapports houleux qu'il avait avec Loki mais pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, elle se sentait plus à l'aise de faire ça avec une personne neutre. C'est perdue dans ses pensées coupables qu'elle entendit soudain toquer à sa porte.

\- Et merde.

Elle était sur qu'il s'agissait de Thor. Non non non pas maintenant ! Cependant elle alla quand même lui ouvrir.

\- Tu ne dors pas ? S'étonna le dieu, pas tant surpris que cela.

Elle déglutit tentant de cacher son changement de comportement.

\- Oh hum non, je suis un peu perturbée de partir demain, mentit-elle à moitié.

\- Oui je comprends.

Il observa l'attitude de la jeune femme tentant de déchiffrer ses expressions. Edana quant à elle ne savait pas trop comment réagir mais elle finit par se pousser de l'encadrement.

\- Tu veux entrer ? Proposa-t-elle avec résignation

Le dieu s'avança la remerciant.

\- De quoi discutais-tu avec Loki ? Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander, bien trop curieux.

Edana haussa les sourcils.

\- T'es sérieux là ? Fit-elle en le dépassant avant d'aller s'assoir. De la jalousie ? S'amusa-t-elle.

\- Je ne suis pas jaloux ! Démentit-il avec un peu trop de force faisant pouffer la blonde.

\- Il me souhaitait simplement bonne chance sur terre, préféra-t-elle démentir rapidement pour changer de sujet.

Thor hocha la tête, pas vraiment convaincu. Il attrapa une pomme dans le saladier de fruit, manquant de le faire tomber. Edana se passa la main sur le visage avant de rire. Ce mec avait deux mains gauche, dieu ou pas. Il s'approcha d'elle la relevant par les hanches.

\- Tu m'évites, lâcha-t-il en la gardant contre lui.

\- Moi ? Couina-t-elle.

\- Tu n'es pas comme cet après-midi, constata-t-il.

_« Et merde, il est perspicace »_ pensa-t-elle en se retenant de grimacer.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir, il est tard, fut la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

Il sourit, plutôt fière de lui, resserrant sa prise sur elle.

\- J'avais envie de te voir, murmura-t-il en baissant son visage vers elle, embrassant sa joue, puis sa mâchoire.

Edana maudit son corps si faible quand elle se sentie mouiller en anticipation. Cela fut pire quand il fit mine de lui mordre la joue, avant de descendre encore, léchant sa jugulaire.

Elle déglutit, jetant un œil au cadran lunaire qui afficha une heure trente, soupirant quand elle sentie la main de Thor caresser ses fesses.

\- Attends, souffla-t-elle avec le peu de volonté qui lui restait.

\- Mmm mmm, marmonna-t-il, continuant de la couvrir de baiser humide et de caresses.

\- Je...

Elle poussa un léger cris quand elle sentie la main de Thor se glisser entre ses cuisses. Elle s'accrocha à ses épaules, fermant les paupières. Elle se mit à respirer plus fort et elle laissa son front se poser sur l'épaule de son amant qui continuait sa torture.

\- Embrasse-moi, souffla-t-elle contre lui.

Thor n'ayant pas compris se recula légèrement.

\- Tu m'as dit ?

\- Embrasse-moi, répéta-t-elle un peu plus fort.

Il ne se fit pas prier et lui redressa le visage en le prenant en coupe avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Il n'eu pas besoin de forcer, elle ouvrit la bouche, leur langue venant se caresser de suite. Les mains du dieu descendirent sur les fesses de la jeune femmes, les massant fermement la faisant gémir. La jeune femme attrapa les lacets du pantalon et tira dessus avant d'essayer de lui retirer ce qui fit sourire Thor contre sa bouche.

\- Pressé mon amour ?

\- Ferme-là, lui dit-elle son ventre se contractant sous ce nouveau surnom.

Elle attrapa le bas de sa chemise de lin et lui passa par dessus la tête. Il se retrouva torse nu et elle admira encore sa musculature. Avec sa taille, elle lui arrivait au niveau de ses pectoraux et elle embrassa sa peau, passant le bout de sa langue, descendant sensuellement. Thor la regarda faire, son souffle s'accélérant. Elle se redressa un peu et elle le poussa doucement jusqu'à son lit. À sa surprise il se laissa faire visiblement plus qu'amusé et lorsque ses mollets butèrent contre l'armature du lit, il s'assit levant légèrement les yeux vers la femme qu'il aimait. Ainsi elle le dépassait de quelques centimètre seulement et elle se plaça entre ses jambes, l'homme posant ses mains sur ses cuisses. Elle le poussa et il se laissa tomber contre le matelas avec un rire chaud. Elle fit glisser son pantalon de cuir le long de ses jambes musclés. Elle fut surprise en relevant la tête de tomber directement sur son sexe déjà dur. Il se redressa sur ses coudes et lui fit un sourire en coin. « Quelle arrogance ! ». Il voulait faire le malin ? Très bien. Edana passa sa petite main sur l'aine de Thor évitant soigneusement de toucher la zone sensible. Elle ancra ses yeux dans les siens, passant sa langue sensuellement sur ses lèvres. Le dieu inspira se retenant de l'attirer à lui et de reprendre les rennes. Il se laissa de nouveau tomber contre le matelas quand elle saisit son sexe à pleine main, commençant des va et vient langoureux. La main libre de la jeune femme reposait sur son bassin et il lui attrapa, entremêlant leurs doigts.

\- Oh par Odin, gémit-il quand il sentit soudain la langue fine et chaude de sa partenaire sur le bout de son sexe en érection.

Il releva juste la tête et la voir ainsi entre ses jambes en train de le sucer le fit déglutir difficilement. Il passa sa main libre dans les cheveux de la blonde les regroupant en une queue de cheval. Il accompagna ses mouvements sans jamais la forcer et l'humaine lui en fut reconnaissante.

Elle continua sa torture pendant quelques minutes, sa main effectuant des va et vient pendant qu'elle le goutait.

\- Edana stop, souffla-t-il en fermant les yeux sous les vagues de plaisir qui l'envahissaient. Arrête-toi, répéta-t-il avec un peu plus de force en tirant légèrement sur ses cheveux blonds.

Elle se stoppa, croisant ses yeux et il tira sur sa petite main qu'il tenait au creux de la sienne et elle se retrouva sur lui. Il s'assit et elle passa ses jambes de part et d'autre de son buste. Il ne prit pas de gant et lui enleva sa robe de nuit, la jetant au loin. Seins nu, il embrassa son décolleté puis ses tétons, lui faisant ainsi rejeter la tête en arrière. Elle agrippa sa nuque plaquant un peu plus sa tête au creux de ses seins. D'une main il vint caresser son sexe à travers sa fine culotte déjà bien humide. Elle gémit contre lui et il accentua la pression.

\- Oh Thor...

_Deux heures._

Son sexe tendu le faisait presque souffrir et il se leva plaquant ses grandes mains sur les fesses d'Edana la soulevant avant de pivoter et de la faire basculer sur le matelas avant de tirer sur sa culotte, la faisant glisser le long de ses jambes avec empressement. Il allait pour embrasser son sexe mais elle prit son visage entre ses mains, le ramenant à elle.

\- Non, je te veux toi, susurra-t-elle avec la voix rauque. Maintenant.

Thor se positionna à son entrée et entra doucement en elle. Edana rejeta la tête se mordant la lèvre attrapant une poignée de draps qu'elle serra entre ses doigts. Le dieu expira sentant son sexe se faire emprisonner entre ses parois étroites. Il s'enfonça lentement mais alla jusqu'au bout. Une fois fait, il l'embrassa à pleine bouche, se retirant avant de rentrer de nouveau avec beaucoup plus de violence ce qui la fit gémir dans sa bouche.

Il glissa une main le long de son flanc, la vénérant du regard avant de caresser sa cuisse et d'attraper son genou, le remontant permettant de varier l'angle de pénétration. Il fut satisfait en entendant les gémissements de sa partenaire s'accentuer. Lui même ne put contenir un râle quand des spasmes de plus en plus régulier pressèrent son sexe.

\- Continu... gémit Edana entre deux va et viens. Continu.

_Deux heures dix._

Thor garda le rythme ses coups de hanches devenant plus ample, l'emplissant au maximum. Quelques secondes après, Edana agrippait ses épaules, enfonçant ses ongles dans ses omoplates alors que lui même gémissait lourdement se déversant en elle, l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Ils gémir dans la bouche l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ce que les décharges électrique dans leur ventre se calme.

Thor veilla à ne pas l'écraser mais il s'appuya un peu sur elle, embrasant son cou, sentant le sang de son amante pulser avec force dans sa jugulaire. Il se coucha à ses cotés, l'entrainant avec lui.

Elle soupira lourdement tentant de reprendre son souffle et de calmer les battements de son cœur. Malgré ce moment érotique, elle regarda le cadran, paniquant un peu.

_Deux heures vingt_.

Elle avait quarante minutes pour rejoindre Loki. Et quarante minutes pour que Thor s'endorme...

\- Tu... tu comptes rester là ? Demanda-t-elle avec un certain manque de tact.

Thor fronça les sourcils baissant les yeux sur elle. Elle leva les siens, gardant sa tête sur son torse.

\- Tu veux que je m 'en aille ?

Elle fondit face à ses yeux bleus et cette mine inquiète.

\- Non, souffla-t-elle avec douceur, embrassant son torse. Non bien sûr que non.

Elle se décala de lui et alla souffler les bougies de la pièce, avançant ensuite à tâtons pour retrouver ses bras. Elle du reconnaître aimer cette sensation : être dans une pièce noir, au creux de ses bras chaud. Elle ne savait pas que c'était possible de se sentir autant en sécurité et... aimé ? Elle sentit la barbe de son partenaire sur son front alors qu'il l'embrassait, rabattant les draps sur eux.

\- Fais de beaux rêve ma Princesse.

Elle s'autorisa un sourire.

\- Bonne nuit Fils d'Odin.

Elle se tut, sentant le pouce de Thor brosser son épaule lentement. Elle lutta de toute ses forces pour ne pas s'endormir et elle se maudit un peu de simuler son sommeil. Elle fit mine de respirer plus profondément afin que Thor s'autorise à dormir. Il ne dormait jamais temps qu'elle même n'avait pas sombrer dans les bras de Morphée. Il ferma les yeux, enfonçant confortablement sa tête dans l'oreiller et le sommeil vint le prendre rapidement comme à chaque fois qu'Edana se trouvait dans ses bras. La jeune femme attendit encore dix minutes pour être sûr qu'il dormait et elle se décala le plus doucement possible. Elle eut une impression de déjà vu et grimaça._ « Cette fois c'est pour la bonne cause »_ tenta-t-elle de se déculpabiliser intérieurement.

Elle posa les pieds sur le sol de pierre et elle se dirigea vers sa chaise afin d'enfiler sa robe.

_Deux heures quarante cinq. _

\- Et merde, jura-t-elle un peu fort.

Elle écarquilla les yeux en mettant ses mains sur sa bouche, regardant la forme noir que formait Thor dans le lit. Il bougea, se retournant. Elle se dépêcha de sortir de sa chambre, mais se rendit vite compte que la pénombre l'empêchait de se déplacer correctement. Elle se concentra et l'instant d'après, une boule de feu apparu dans sa paume et elle se hâta, son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine. Elle détestait les couloirs sombres. Elle soupira de soulagement en voyant la porte de la salle de repas et quand elle l'ouvrit. Loki se retourna vers elle, mains dans le dos.

\- Je suis désolée, souffla-t-elle en s'approchant.

Il fit une petite moue signifiant « aucun soucis » mais un sourire de chat vint prendre place sur ses lèvres et il dégagea une de ses longues mèches de cheveux blonds dévoilant son cou.

\- J'imagine que mon frère n'a rien à voir dans ton retard.

Elle fit les gros yeux, portant sa paume libre à son cou. Un petit rire lui parvint.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, ce suçon te va à ravir.

Edana lui frappa gentiment l'épaule ce qui le fit rire. Soudain elle se rendit compte d'une chose.

\- Tu m'as tutoyé, nota-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Toi aussi, répliqua-t-il malicieusement. Tu es ma belle-soeur, rajouta-t-il, si je fais bien le lien, et autant se tutoyer si tu comptes me rejoindre régulièrement au milieu de la nuit abandonnant mon frère , fit-il avec son regard de séducteur.

Edana pouffa, alors que Loki faisait apparaître une torche qu'Edana enflamma.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir fait venir ici ? Demanda avec plus de sérieux le dieu de la malice.

Elle se tritura un peu les doigts.

\- J'ai besoin que tu me conduise à Heimdal, lâcha-t-elle.

\- Heimdal ? S'étonna-t-il. Mais pourquoi diable voudrais-tu aller voir cette porte de prison ?

Elle lui lança un regard entendu.

\- Je plaisante ! S'amusa-t-il. Je t'écoute.

\- J'ai... j'ai un mauvais pressentiment sur une amie proche de moi. Heimdal pourrait me dire si il la voit et ce qu'il voit. Mais j'ai besoin de toi pour m'emmener.

\- Pourquoi pas Thor ? Ou même Rogers ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, s'apercevant qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi.

\- Je préfère y garder pour moi pour l'instant et ils auraient tendance à me sur-protéger au lieu de m'aider, finit-elle par conclure.

\- Je suis donc flatté, fit-il avec un sourire en coin. Suis-moi.

Edana inspira et suivit le grand brun qui lui ouvrit la voix. Ils arrivèrent bientôt à la porte du palais, gardé par les soldats de la garde royal. Ils se dissimulèrent derrière une colonne de pierre.

\- Comment on fait pour passer ? Murmura-t-elle en observant les gardes. Ils savent que je suis une amie à Thor...

\- Amie ? La coupa Loki avec amusement.

\- … et ils ne me laisseront jamais sortir à cette heure, surtout avec toi, continua-t-elle en choisissant de l'ignorer ce qui eu le don d'encore plus l'amuser.

\- Je ne sais pas comment je dois prendre ça !

\- Mal, fit-elle avec humour. Bon alors ? On fait comment ? Pressa-t-elle ayant peur de voir débarquer Thor.

Le sourire en coin qu'il fit lui donna une assez bonne idée de son plan. Un plan à la Loki. Elle écarquilla soudain les yeux en voyant une lueur verte entourer son corps, jusqu'à ce qu'un deuxième lui apparaisse devant la jeune femme. Elle ouvrit la bouche, complètement stupéfaite.

\- Et maintenant, laisse faire les grands.

Elle vit alors le double de Loki se révéler aux gardes, avant de leur faire tout un discours qui eu tendance à déstabiliser les gardiens, toujours sur leur gardes avec le prince de la malice.

\- Viens ! Souffla le vrai Loki à Edana, la faisant longer les colonnes se rapprochant petit à petit de la porte.

\- Non vraiment vous êtes ridicule ! Approchez je ne vais pas vous manger ! Entendit-elle le Loki dedoublé narguer les hommes en armures.

Ils s'avancèrent vers l'illusion lui demandant de bien vouloir les laisser faire leur job. Loki se retint de rire et il entre-ouvrit la porte faisant passer Edana et refermant derrière lui.

Son illusion leva les mains en signe de paix avant de s'en aller, disparaissant qu'une fois derrière les colonnes de pierres. Les soldats se regardèrent, se demandant bien pourquoi leur deuxième Prince était venu à cette heure les narguer. Ils haussèrent les épaules se remettant à leur postes, ne s'étant pas aperçut de la supercherie.

Les deux complices dévalèrent les marches du palais avant de finalement éclater de rire dans une des petites ruelles.

\- Oh mon dieu mais c'est génial ! Ils n'ont rien vu !

Le dieu fit une moue fière avant de guider la jeune femme au travers des ruelles faiblement éclairés par les lampadaires. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin au pont de couleur, Edana admira encore une fois le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. C'est un peu émue et angoissée qu'elle posa le pied sur le pont. Elle regarda ses pieds, n'osant plus avancer, ayant peur de ce qu'allait lui apprendre Heimdal.

Elle vit soudain une main devant ses yeux et quand elle releva le regard, elle tomba sur les yeux gris de Loki. Elle inspira et se sentie mieux. Elle s'en saisit avant de s'accrocher à son bras. Ils leur fallait quelques minutes pour arriver au Dome d'or et elle vit le gardien des neufs royaumes sur son estrade, les yeux dans le vague, leur couleur orange dansant.

Le bruit de leur pas le fit revenir sur Asgard.

\- Je vous avais vu venir, dit-il de sa voix grave.

\- Tu m'étonne, ironisa le brun.

\- Bonsoir Heimdal.

\- Mademoiselle Olygane.

La concernée se détacha de Loki qui resta en retrait. Elle s'approcha du grand noir, restant au pied des marches de l'estrade centrale.

\- J'ai cru comprendre que vous pouviez tout voir, commença-t-elle la voix peu assurée. J'aurais aimer savoir si vous pouviez voir quelqu'un pour moi ?

Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine, ayant peur de sa réponse.

\- Il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux ne pas voir jeune Olygane.

Cette phrase ne la rassura pas vraiment et elle déglutit.

\- Vous savez donc qui je cherche.

Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation et Heimdal hocha lentement la tête.

\- Comment vas-t-elle ? Est-elle en sécurité ? Demanda avec empressement la blonde.

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de vous révélez ces choses là.

\- Alors aidez-moi à voir, souffla-t-elle en montant sur la première marche, presque suppliante. Si vous ne pouvez rien me dire, aidez-moi à la voir.

Heimdal la transperça de son regard or avant de dévier vers Loki dont les mains étaient jointes.

\- Vous ne devriez pas être accompagné par lui, déclara-t-il.

\- Mais c'est lui que j'ai choisis pour m'accompagner. C'était mon choix. Comme cette demande. Je vous en supplie. Aidez-moi à voir.

Il darda de nouveau son regard sur elle et il sembla peser le pour et le contre avant de se résigner.

\- Inspirez à fond, lui intima-t-il.

Sa cage thoracique prit de l'ampleur et tout d'un coup elle se sentie partir. Elle ferma les yeux et l'instant d'après, un immense frisson se saisissait d'elle. Elle les rouvrit et si elle avait pu se voir dans une glace elle aurait été choquée de voir ses iris vertes devenues ocre. De la buée s'échappa de sa bouche et elle se recroquevilla sur elle. L'air ambiant était glacial et sa robe Asgardienne ne la couvrait pas assez. Elle tourna sur elle-même plissant ses orbes face à la lumière froide et agressive de vieux neon suspendu sur le plafond de béton gris. Elle se trouvait dans un long couloir fait des même matériaux et elle déglutit quand la lumière vacilla.

\- Mais ou-suis-je ? murmura-t-elle en prenant un pas, sa tête surveillant ses arrières aussi bien que ce qui s'offrait à elle.

Ses pas la guidèrent au travers de l'immense couloir froid, dénué d'âmes. Elle sentie ses lèvres s'engourdirent et elle devina aisément qu'elles devenaient bleue.

\- Ce n'est qu'une vision, se rassura-t-elle, ce n'est qu'une vision.

C'est pour cette raison qu'elle ne tenta pas de se réchauffer. De plus elle était bien trop préoccupée. Pourquoi diable Heimdal lui faisait-il voir ça ? Elle voulait juste voir Arphédia... Elle ne pouvait pas être ici. Elle ne _devait_ pas être ici ! Elle sursauta lorsqu'un cris à glacer le sang résonna contre le béton des murs et une sueur froide glissa le long de son échine. La seule chose qui la « rassura » fut que le cris provenait d'un homme. Elle accéléra le pas, sa longue robe glissant sur le sol froid. Ses yeux observaient tout, cherchant une porte, un indice, quelque chose qui éclairerait ses appréhensions.

Nouveau cris. Elle tourna à l'angle d'un couloir et se figea quand elle entendit soudain des voix résonner. Elle paniqua et observa autour d'elle dans l'espoir de trouver une cachette. Elle se précipita sur la porte de metal à sa gauche et à sa grande surprise elle s'ouvrit. Elle eu juste le temps de refermer derrière elle, que deux hommes arrivaient dans le couloir, mains jointes dans le dos, uniforme gris de rigueur. Edana ne vit rien de tout ça, adossée à la porte, fermant les yeux et grimaçant, priant Odin pour que les deux hommes n'entrent pas dans la pièce. Leurs voix approchèrent et elle fronça les sourcils, tendant l'oreille. Elle prit une expression confuse lorsque le duo passa devant la porte et qu'elle pu enfin distinguer ce qu'il disaient. Enfin... elle ne comprit rien puisque qu'ils ne parlaient pas sa langue. Non. Ils étaient russe. Son souffle s'accéléra. Steve ne lui parlait que rarement de son passé et à vrai dire elle ne l'avait jamais questionner plus que cela car elle savait que c'était une période dure de sa vie mais là le lien se fit rapidement. Elle était en Russie, dans les locaux d'HYDRA ou du moins, ce qui en restait. HYDRA était censé avoir disparu après la Sokovie ! C'est bouleversé et ne sachant pas si son mentor lui avait caché des choses qu'elle se releva et prit connaissance de la pièce autour d'elle. C'était un bureau. Aussi froid que le couloir. Tout était dans les tons de gris et fait soit de metal ou de béton. Une petite lucarne triangulaire se trouvait derrière le bureau et quand elle s'approcha elle pu voir la neige qui s'accumulait contre. Elle était en contre-bas du sol. Elle se rappela de respirer sachant qu'elle n'aimait pas se savoir à moitiée enterrée. Claustrophobie oblige. Quand elle regarda la surface de la table de travail, elle vit des pochettes de papiers crème, renfermant visiblement plusieurs pages constituants des dossiers. Elle se saisit du premier le lâchant presque quand elle tomba nez à nez avec une photo de son mentor. Elle parcourue rapidement les feuilles, lisant en diagonale la langue qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Mais pas besoin de parler russe, la photo avec la cible rouge dessiné sur sa tête en disait long... Elle continua d'éplucher les pages et un frisson d'horreur la parcourue quand elle trouva une autre photo.

\- Oh mon dieu...

Steve et elle se baladaient dans les rues de New York sur cette photo. Elle se rappelait parfaitement cette journée. Elle était allée faire découvrir à Steve son marchand de glace préférer. Elle observa leur visage enjoués et les grands sourire qu'ils s'adressaient. Elle porta sa main à sa bouche, voyant son propre nom marqué en gros alors qu'elle aussi était devenue une cible d'HYDRA.

Elle reposa le dossier, ouvrant à la va vite les autres pour découvrir avec la même horreur tous ces amis : Isis... Thor, Tony, Banner, Barton, Romanoff, et ses frères.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux en voyant l'image de ses ainés. Non. C'était impossible, elle cauchemardait.

_« Il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux ne pas voir jeune Olygane. »_

Elle balaya la pièce du regard prestement et elle se jeta presque sur l'armoire de fer, l'ouvrant à la volé. Elle attrapa une pile de dossier et elle les laissa de coté sans ménagement lorsqu'elle tombait sur des choses qui ne l'intéressait pas. Elle allait pour se résigner lorsqu'elle prit conscience d'un dossier, du moins plusieurs dossier de couleurs différentes. Elle ouvrit le premier et se figea.

_« James Buchanam Barnes ». _Tout se bousculait dans la tête de la blonde. Cet homme devait être mort ! Steve lui avait raconté comment lors d'une mission contre HYDRA son meilleur ami d'enfance l'avait protégé avant de tomber du train en marche, s'écrasant plusieurs centaines de mètres plus bas. Elle allait pour se saisir du dossier juste en dessous mais des hurlements résonnèrent de nouveau et son sang se glaça lorsqu'elle crus reconnaître le timbre de voix de sa meilleure amie. Elle laissa tout en plan et se précipita dehors, ne prenant même pas garde aux agents d'HYRA qui auraient pu la surprendre.

Le dossier qu'elle avait délaissé glissa sur le sol froid, répandant son contenu, laissant apparaître la photo d'une jeune femme au visage rond et aux yeux bleus intenses avec un nom inscrit en dessous en lettre rouge : Arphédia Beaumont.

Edana courut dans les dédales de couloirs et du plusieurs fois se dissimuler dans des pièces pour échapper aux gardes. Son cœur se serra quand un nouvel hurlement lui parvint, avec plus d'intensité cette fois. Elle se rapprochait. Elle ralentit sa course lorsque l'agencement du lieu changea. Les portes se succédaient de manière plus régulière et sur chacune d'elle, se trouvait une petit ouverture avec des barreaux. Elle avança, le souffle court. Ses yeux lurent rapidement ce qu'il y était inscrit à coté de chacune de ces portes de prison et elle comprit rapidement que c'était des noms. Les noms des occupants. Elle avança, encore et bientôt la dernière cellule apparue devant elle et un haut le cœur la saisit, lui manquant de lui faire rendre son repas.

_Arphedia Beaumont. _

Sa poitrine fut prise dans un étaux et elle étouffa un cris d'horreur. Son souffle devint difficile. Elle était prise d'une crise de panique.

Dans la réalité Loki observait la jeune femme debout au centre du Dome doré. Il fronçait les sourcils a chaque fois qu'il voyait ses yeux ocre s'agiter, sous le coup des émotions. Il eut envie plusieurs fois de s'approcher d'elle mais il se retint. Jusqu'à ce qu'un cris sorte de la bouche de la jeune femme qui se plia un peu en deux. Il accourut vers elle, la tenant contre lui alors qu'elle semblait chercher de l'air.

\- Heimdal ! Fait la revenir ! Lui hurla-t-il.

Le grand noir s'exécuta et il rendit enfin la vue à la blonde qui se laissa aller dans les bras de Loki, son regard n'exprimant rien d'autre qu'effroi et panique. Elle prenait de grandes respirations tentant d'avaler le plus d'air possible.

\- Edana, Edana respire ! Ecoute moi ! Regarde-moi Edana.

La jeune femme s'agrippa fermement a son bras avant de finalement accrocher son regard.

\- Il faut partir, fit-elle entre deux hoquets de panique. Elle a besoin d'aide, haleta-t-elle.

\- Qui ? S'inquiéta le dieu de la Malice.

\- Loki !

La voix puissante de Thor résonna dans tout le Dome et son frère vit son ainé arriver à grande enjambées, marteau en main qu'il pointa sur lui de manière rageuse.

\- Eloigne-toi d'elle avant que je ne te tue !

\- Elle a besoin d'aide mon frère ! Lui hurla Loki de manière protectrice.

Le grand blond vit la jeune femme échouée dans les bras du brun, le regard presque fou.

\- Il faut partir, il faut partir, murmura-t-elle comme une litanie.

Thor se précipita sur elle, écartant son frère. La jeune femme se raccrocha à sa nouvelle bouée.

\- Ana, parle-moi, souffla-t-il en brossant ses joues de ses pouces.

\- Elle.. elle est en danger, elle...

\- C'est sa meilleure amie, expliqua Loki, plus qu'énervé d'avoir été traité ainsi. Elle a vu quelque chose.

Thor tourna sa tête vers Heimdal, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

\- Elle a insisté mon Prince, fit-il impassible.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison ! Tonna-t-il en la serrant contre lui.

La jeune femme enfouie son visage aux creux du torse de Thor et ce dernier se pencha avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Mon frère, tenta Loki.

\- Non ! Ragea-t-il. Reste loin d'elle. On en parlera demain sois en sur.

\- Non, entendit-il soudain.

Il baissa les yeux sur Edana qui le regardait, ses yeux un peu plus apaisés.

\- Il n'y ai pour rien. C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de venir. Il n'a fait que me rendre service. Si tu dois être en colère, soit-le après moi...

Le dieu déglutit, surpris de cet aveu.

\- On en parlera demain il faut te reposer, répliqua-t-il avec une douceur que Loki ne lui connaissait pas.

Cependant elle secoua la tête.

\- Non, non on doit revenir sur terre elle...

\- Edana, on ne pourra rien faire sans réfléchir. On rentre demain et on avisera.

Le ton qu'il employa, qui n'était pas agressif mais ferme la fit fermer la bouche et elle se blotti contre lui, cherchant sa chaleur. Il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à Loki avant d'hocher la tête dans sa direction.

0o0o0o0

Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre du dieu et il déposa sa partenaire sur son lit. Elle resta prostrée, les yeux dans le vague. Il pinça les lèvres, lui tournant le dos avant de se défaire de sa chemise qu'il avait passer à la hâte en s'apercevant de son absence. Une colère monta en lui et il posa avec un peu trop de brusquerie son marteau sur la table de bois. Le bruit fit sursauter la jeune femme qui regarda son amant, remarquant son corps tendu. Elle n'osa pas parler, sachant qu'un orage se préparait, et... il allait avoir raison elle le savait.

\- Vas-y, couina-t-elle en mettant de coté ses propres problèmes.

Il ne répondit pas, lui lançant un simple regard avant d'aller se servir un verre d'eau. Elle le regarda marcher, s'attardant sur son imposante stature. Les veines sur ses bras semblaient plus saillantes tout comme ses abdominaux qu'ils contractaient sous le coup de la colère qui bouillonnait en lui. Il se retenait de parler car il la savait bouleversée.

\- Tu es en colère, nota-t-elle tentant de le faire parler.

Thor haussa les sourcils en buvant son verre comme pour dire « Non tu crois ? C'est un euphémisme ».

\- Thor parle moi, s'il te plait...

\- Tu es partie ! Explosa-t-il enfin en reposant son gobelet un peu fort. Encore !

Edana baissa les yeux, se triturant les doigts, ses mains devenant moites. Elle n'avait jamais vu le dieu en colère contre elle et cela lui fit bizarre. Il contourna la table avant de lever le bras en sa direction.

\- En plein milieu de la nuit ! Est-ce que tu as une idée de la peur que j'ai eu quand je me suis réveillé et que tu n'étais pas là ?!

Il se posta devant elle et elle leva la tête pour le regarder. Il poussa un soupire rageur en se retournant, mains sur les hanches. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur ne sachant pas trop quoi lui dire.

\- Et je te retrouve avec mon frère ! S'exclama-t-il encore.

Par contre, là Edana ne se tut pas.

\- Alors c'est ça ! Fit-elle en se levant. Le soucis c'est que j'étais avec ton frère ?!

Thor se retourna vers elle et lui lança un regard appuyé.

\- Tu aurais pu me demander, fit-il plus calmement. Je t'aurais accompagné. Où steve, il est ton ment..

\- Un mentor qui me cache des choses , explosa-t-elle.

Elle ferma les yeux, se forçant à se calmer car là tout de suite, ce n'était pas le propos.

\- J'ai demandé à Loki car je lui fais confiance et que je ne voulais importuner aucun d'entre vous. Il m'a aider sur Niflheim et aussi ici pour passer les gardes. Il n'a fait que me rendre service.

Thor pinça les lèvres. Edana s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son avant bras, le caressant avec affection.

\- Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu as fais l'amour avec moi ? Lâcha-t-il le regard triste. Pour me distraire et avoir le champs libre ?

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche sous la surprise, ne sachant même pas quoi répondre tellement ça la prenait au dépourvue. Il détailla son visage perdue et il hocha la tête avant de se détourner, attrapant sa chemise au passage. Edana se ressaisit enfin et attrapa son bras.

\- Thor non attends !

Elle se plaça devant lui, lui barrant le passage.

\- Laisse-moi m'expliquer. Oui c'est vrai, quand tu es venu je me suis sentie coincée parce que je devais partir, mais quand j'ai décidé de... de faire l'amour avec toi je ne pensais pas à te distraire. Je me suis simplement laissé aller avec toi en espérant juste que je pourrais toujours faire ce que j'avais à faire.

Elle savait que c'était un peu maladroit mais elle ne pouvait pas faire mieux si elle voulait rester honnête.

\- J'aurais préférer rester avec toi, rajouta-t-elle, son regard se voilant en pensant à tout ce qu'elle avait découvert.

La colère de Thor s'évapora de suite et il s'avança la prenant dans ses bras. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle tenta temps bien que mal de ne pas craquer devant lui.

\- Qu'as-tu vu ? Murmura-t-il.

Malgré sa bonne volonté, sa carapace se fissura et les larmes coulèrent. Elle fit le récit de sa vision sans jamais dire le nom de son amie à Thor qui l'écouta attentivement la gardant contre lui.

\- Je te promets qu'on va trouver une solution, la rassura-t-il en la berçant. Quant à Steve... il va falloir que vous parliez.

La jeune femme le serra plus contre elle, hochant la tête. Oui... Elle et son mentor allaient devoir avoir une conversation et elle ne s'annonçait pas facile.

* * *

Et voilà les ptits vengeurs ! Prenez soin de vous et laissez un ptit coms ça me fera de la lecture ^^ Coeur sur vous !


	19. Chapter 19 Un vol pour la vérité

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

Je sais, j'ai du retard... vous devez être habitués maintenant héhé (rire gênés) mais au final même si je suis confinés j'ai des journées bien remplies, j'ai une formation par correspondance qui me prend du temps, j'avance la fiction ainsi qu'une autre et je prends du temps pour moi. Donc je m'excuse de ce temps de retard car je sais ce que c'est que d'attendre la suite:) Mais la voilà donc pas de haine ! ^^

_J'espère que vous allez tous bien_ avec ce covid qui met en suspens beaucoup de nos projets... Mais la santé avant tout ! Alors faites attention à vous !

J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire.** Il introduit une nouvelle intrigue et je vous conseil vivement de lire la fanfiction de ma meilleure amie qui est en lien direct avec la mienne**. En effet le personnage de la meilleure amie d'Edana a sa propre histoire, que ma meilleure amie s'est amusée à écrire et c'est une petite pépite ! Si vous aimez les personnes décalée, à l'humour déplorable, avec une poisse sans nom et un caractère bien trempé allez-y ! Oh, et si vous aimez le personnage de Loki, vous serez servit ! Je vous met le lien !

**"Expédition punitive, enfin ça depend pour qui !" par Arphédia**

**s/13411829/1/Expédition-punitive-enfin-ça-dépend-pour-qui**

Cela vous permettra d'avoir des informations sur la vie d'Arphédia et sur comment elle s'est mit dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou ! Son point de vue que je ne peux expliquer puisqu'Edana ne l'a pas vu depuis un moment ^^

Je n'en dit pas plus et vous laisse découvrir tout cela

_**Réponses Reviews :**_

**Hanninanie :** Coucouuuuuu Comment vas-tu ? Ta main ? J'espère que cela guérit correctement (je comprends mieux que tu voudrais cicatriser comme Thor) ! Tu m'as dit qu'avec ton job c'était 50/50, ça va ? Pas de soucis de santé pour le moment ? Perso pas de couvre feu et toi ? Vivement la fin de tout ça je n'en peux plus. T'es-tu remis des chapitres ? Mdr ! Cela m'a fait très plaisir de voir une telle réaction ! C'était chou que tu t'inquiètes pour Isis et Edana mais ne t'en fait pas, elles sont proches cela ne peut changer:) elles ont justes parfois des choses différentes à gérer ! Mais oui... Asgard... je pense que clairement cela restera mon lieux favoris ! Un grand merci pour ton appréciation des scènes intimes car cela n'est pas facile de les ecrire et de rester « sobre » si je peux employé ce terme, tout en y mettant de l'intensité et de l'amour, donc vraiment merci!POur ce qui est de Loki oui il était important pour moi de faire ressortir ce côté de là de sa personnalité qui est exploité sur la fin du MCU avec Ragnarok, et Infinity War (paix à son âme je ne m'en remettrais jamais) J'ai crus comprendre que tu avais peur pour Arphédia, et bien je te laisse découvrir dans ce chapitre une petite patie du puzzle ! Je sais que tu lis la fanfic « Expédition punitive » et c'est une très bonne chose pour tout comprendre ! Encore MERCI

**Nonidude :** Hey bonjour ! Comme ça fait plaisir d'avoir une nouvelle personne qui review ! Je suis très touchée que tu te sois créé un compte pour ça ! J'espère donc avoir de tes nouvelles régulièrement ! Ahhhhh le PC... le meilleur ami pendant le confinement mdr ! Bonne lecture ! Bisous !

**LucB16 : **Bonjour la compagnie ! La peur de perdre l'autre peut faire faire des miracles ! Ou le contraire ! Mais là, cela a plutôt porté ses fruits ! Mon petit Lokiiiiii je l'aime tellement:D contente de lui rester fidèle ! Et bien... le retour de Nat et Caleb... aie aie aie mdr Ce n'est pas de suite. Mais cela viendra. Il arrivera un moment dans mon histoire où certains couple de second plan reviendrons en avant et notamment eux. Patience ! Pour ce qui est du covid et ton métier ça va ? Tu parlais de soucis, rien de trop grave ? Je sais que c'est un secteur dur surtout en ce moment ! Courage ! Moi je suis confiné et le travail c'est dur d'en trouver mon secteur à pas mal été affecté mais je ne perds pas espoir ! Sur ce bonne lecture !

**MERO Julie :** Bonjour à toi nouvelle venue ! :D Waaaouuu tout lire d'un coup cela me flatte ! Je comprends que cela ai été dur au début, avec des OC on ne sait jamais trop à quoi s'attendre vu qu'on est très attaché aux persos de base donc merci beaucoup d'avoir prit ce risque ! Je te remercie d'autant plus pour tous les compliments que tu m'as fait vraiment cela me fait chaud au cœur ! Quant à Thor, vraiment ravie que sa personnalité te plaise, j'espère la faire fidèle au personnage tout en rajoutant ma touche à moi. Tu m'as bien fait rire pour ta remarque sur la communication MDR, mais ils essaient c'est bien ça le pire dans l'histoire lol En ce qui concerne la nouvelle intrigue, elle se met en place et je te laisse découvrir ça en espérant avoir de tes nouvelles ! Encore merci !

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : Un Vol pour la vérité**

\- Tu as vu Edana ? Demanda Isis à Natasha qui venait de faire son apparition au petit déjeuner.

La rousse déjà assise près de Keith et Caleb secoua la tête et la jeune femme fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi ? Interrogea son frère un peu inquiet.

\- Comme ça... elle n'était pas dans sa chambre.

\- Elle est peut-être avec Thor? Suggéra innocemment Natasha.

Isis fit « non » de la tête.

\- Je l'ai croisé il devait aller parler à son père par rapport à notre escapade mais il était seul... Je suis inquiète...

\- Inquiète ? A propos de quoi ?

Elle se retourna vivement à la voix de Steve qui venait d'arriver.

\- Je n'arrive pas à trouver Edana, lui avoua-t-elle tandis qu'il se plaçait à ses cotés.

\- Tu as demander à...

\- Thor, oui, le coupa-t-elle un peu énervée. Thor, Natasha, Keith Caleb et toi. Personne ne sait où elle est.

Le soldat eu la même expression soucieuse que sa coéquipière. Cela ne ressemblait pas à sa disciple de ne pas être là au petit déjeuner, surtout qu'ils ne devaient pas tarder à rentrer sur terre. Il allait pour ouvrir la bouche lorsque soudain il la vit débarquer, un air glacial ayant prit possession de ses pupilles.

\- Eda... commença-t-il.

\- Je dois te parler, claqua-t-elle en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Elle ne regarda personne d'autre. Son regard était plongé dans celui surpris du soldat. Jamais elle ne lui avait parlé ainsi. Isis connaissait la jeune femme depuis un bout de temps maintenant et c'est pour ça qu'elle pouvait aisément dire que jamais elle n'avait vu son amie avec un air si froid. Elle pouvait presque sentir son flux d'énergie bouillonnant. D'ailleurs, au moment où elle eu cette pensée, les flambeaux de la salle s'allumèrent avec plus d'intensité que prévu, les faisant sursauter. Edana ne cilla pas et Steve s'approcha. Il alla pour parler mais elle le devança.

\- Est-ce que Bucky Barnes est encore en vie ?

La question était tombée et un froid se répandit sur l'attablé. Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et Steve entrouvrit sa bouche. Thor arriva à ce moment et fronça les sourcils face à l'ambiance lourde qui régnait. Il se rapprocha et Isis s'empressa de lui faire un signe pour qu'il se taise. Cette dernière faisait la navette entre son amant et sa meilleure amie au regard orageux. Elle retint sa respiration. Elle connaissait l'histoire de Steve et Bucky. Edana lui avait donné quelques détails. Elle savait donc que si elle posait la question, c'est qu'elle avait découvert quelque chose.

\- Je.. commença Steve confus et prit au dépourvu.

\- Répond-moi ! Fit-elle avec rage et un désespoir sous-jacent.

Elle le vit prendre une inspiration, ses yeux bleus ancré dans ceux de sa disciple.

\- Oui, avoua-t-il enfin.

_Clac ! _

La tête du soldat bascula sur le coté au moment où la main d'Edana atterrit sur sa joue. Tout le monde sursauta. Cela faisait bien longtemps que la blonde et son mentor ne s'était pas disputé. A vrai dire, rare était les fois où leur avis divergeait depuis qu'ils avaient su s'apprivoiser mais là... Lorsqu'il regarda sa protégé, elle avait le souffle lourd et ses yeux brillaient. De rage et de tristesse...

\- Tu m'as mentit ! Lui cria-t-elle avec des tremolos dans la voix.

Cela brisa le cœur de son mentor car il sut à cette instant qu'il l'avait déçu. Profondément. Une vague de chaleur interne anormale l'envahit le faisant fermer les yeux une seconde.

\- Ecoute, tenta-t-il, c'est plus compliqué que ça en à l'air...

\- Que me cache-tu d'autre ? Siffla-t-elle en le poussant le faisant reculer d'un pas.

Thor voulut s'approcher de son amante mais Isis le retint.

\- Non, souffla-t-elle. C'est entre eux.

Son regard s'était durci à l'intention de l'homme avec qui elle avait coucher. La souffrance causé chez son amie par lui l'ayant refroidie. Les autres étaient spectateurs et n'osaient pas non plus intervenir, retenant leur souffle. Ils savaient que cet élan de rage cachait bien plus que cela. Quelque chose qui les dépassait de loin.

\- La mort de nos parents par exemple ?! Cracha-t-elle, voyant rouge.

Cette fois toute l'assemblée écarquilla les yeux. Que voulait-elle dire ?! Steve eu la même réaction, ne comprenant vraiment pas. Son souffle s'accéléra sous la chaleur qu'il sentait grandir en lui, lui oppressant la poitrine. Pourtant il ne dit rien de tout cela, se concentrant sur la dispute avec son amie.

\- Tes parents ?! Enfin Edana pourquoi je saurais quelques chose sur la mort de vos parents ?! J'étais congelé lorsqu'ils sont décédés ! Se défendit Steve.

\- Oh vraiment, ria-t-elle jaune. Tu vas me dire qu'avec ta position au sein du SHIELD tu ne sais rien ?! Ne me fais pas croire que tu as oublié ce qu'Ultron nous a dit ! Je peux te rafraîchir la mémoire si tu veux !

Elle se tourna brièvement vers les autres faisant un sourire froid au milieu de ce moment de rage et de tristesse qui l'habitait.

C'est de manière posée et froide qu'elle retranscrit les paroles de leur ancien ennemi :

\- _« Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'elle ai, ni même de ce qu'ils sont. Ou peut-être le sais-tu et que tu cherches à rattraper le mal qui lui été fait. » _

Elle fixa le soldat sans ciller.

_\- « Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé comment était réellement morts vos parents ? » _, rajouta-t-elle glaciale. Ces parole me hantent depuis qu'Ultron nous les a dites. Depuis qu'il s'est adressé à _toi_ en particulier.

Cette fois Isis, Caleb et Keith fixèrent aussi le soldat attendant sa réponse. Ils avaient oublié effectivement... Mais maintenant qu'Edana le mettait sur le tapis. Les doutes s'installaient.

\- Je te jure que je ne sais rien Ana ! Enfin tu es ma disciple depuis le premier jour ! Je te protège car tu es la seule famille que j'ai ! Tu penses vraiment que si je savais quelque chose je te le cacherai ?!

\- Alors pourquoi m'avoir caché pour Bucky ? Hurla-t-elle les larmes coulant toutes seules. Si tu m'en avais parler j'aurais peut-être appris plus tôt que ma meilleure amie était en danger entre les mains d'HYDRA !

L'assemblée eu un mouvement de recul, sous le choc de cette nouvelle révélation. Seul Thor ne sembla pas surpris et il baissa les yeux au sol mal à l'aise, avant de regarder la femme qu'il aimait être déchirée par ses émotions.

-Arphédia ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? Intervint de suite Isis.

Ce nom fit plisser les yeux du dieu. Ce prénom lui disait quelque chose. Il l'avait déjà entendu. La jeune femme déglutit et la regarda, inspirant pour arriver à parler normalement.

\- J'ai eu des flash ces derniers temps, des mauvais pré-sentiments. Cela s'est renforcé lorsque le passeur m'a fait voir sa famille. J'ai... j'ai alors eu l'idée de demander à Heimdal de me la montrer.

Elle regarda ses frères avant de continuer.

\- Loki m'a accompagné. Il m'a aider à sortir du palais cette nuit et Heimdal m'a fait voir. Je me suis retrouvée dans une base d'HYDRA. On ne la pas vaincue ! Il faisait froid et... je suis tombée sur des dossiers russe. Le tiens...

Elle revint à son mentor qui pinça les lèvres.

\- Les nôtres, souffla-t-elle. Nous sommes prit pour cible. Tous. Et parmi ces dossiers... celui de Bucky trônait au milieu. J'ai entendu des hurlements et en parcourant les couloirs je suis tombée sur les cellules de prisonnier. Le nom de ma meilleure amie figurait sur la dernière, finit-elle en mettant sa main sur sa bouche, un hoquet d'horreur s'échappant de sa bouche.

Isis voulu la prendre dans ses bras mais Caleb fut plus rapide et elle se laissa aller contre lui. L'infirmière se tourna donc vers Steve le regard plus dur.

\- Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ?

\- Parce que cela date d'avant notre rencontre, expliqua-t-il penaud jetant un coup d'oeil a Natasha qui n'osait rien dire. Lors de la dissolution du premier SHIELD. On a découvert que Bucky était en vie. Il était devenu ce que l'on appel « Un soldat de l'hiver ». Lobotomiser par HYDRA. Il ne me reconnaissait même pas ! Il a faillit me tuer. Lorsqu'on a réussi à remplir notre mission avec Nat', Bucky a disparu dans la nature après m'avoir sauvé de la noyade. Depuis, je me suis mit en tête de le retrouver avec l'aide de Sam, un ancien militaire qui nous a protégé lorsque les agents corrompus du SHIELD ont tentés de nous assassiner Romanoff et moi.

\- Le Sam qui était là lors de la soirée avant l'attaque d'Ultron au QG ? Souffla Isis retournée comme Edana d'apprendre tout cela.

\- Oui, murmura-t-il.

Il se tourna de nouveau vers sa disciple dont la colère s'était calmée maintenant qu'une partie du puzzle se mettait en place.

\- Je ne sais rien sur la mort de tes parents ou même des tiens Isis. Je ne sais pas ce que voulait dire Ultron mais on cherchera ensemble. Quant à ta meilleure amie, si ce que tu as vu était la réalité, je te promets de faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour la retrouver et la sauver. Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir parler de tout ça avant.

\- Pardon, craqua Edana en le prenant dans ses bras. Je ne voulais pas t'accuser, pleurnicha-t-elle contre lui.

Il la berça, lui assurant qu'il comprenait, lui promettant encore qu'ils allaient faire la lumière sur tout ça. Les autres étaient sous le choc, ne réalisant pas vraiment que l'instant d'avant tout allait bien et que maintenant ils apprenaient qu'une de leurs amis était peut être en grand danger et lié au meilleur ami de Steve.

L'appétit de tout le monde avait été coupé et la jeune femme se confondit en excuse, Ils la rassurent comprenant parfaitement qu'elle ai été bouleversée par ce qu'elle avait vu. Steve prit le temps de leur expliquer plus en détails ce qu'il s'était passé avec Bucky et finalement ils convinrent de partir sur Terre en début d'après midi pour commencer les recherches et savoir si ce qu'Edana avait vu était vrai et non pas un sale tour d'HYDRA.

Chacun regagna ses appartements et Isis donna son bras à Edana pour la soutenir.

\- Tu aurais du venir, je t'aurais accompagnée cette nuit, marmonna-t-elle un peu boudeuse.

La concernée raffermit sa prise sur son bras.

\- J'avais besoin de faire ça avec quelqu'un de neutre. Et je n'allait pas t'embêter pour ta dernière nuit ici avec Steve, fit-elle avec un sourire tendre.

\- Et toi alors, bougonna-t-elle. Tu as bien quitté Thor aussi.

Elle ne répondit rien, jetant un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule pour voir le Thor en question discuter au milieu de la salle avec Steve.

\- Je n'avais pas le choix, souffla-t-elle.

Isis pinça les lèvres.

\- Ça va aller, on va faire ce qu'il faut. Arphedia va aller.

Elle inspira, lui faisant un petit sourire forcée avant d'hocher la tête. Elles arrivèrent aux appartements et Edana lui lâcha le bras ce qui surpris Isis.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

\- Attendre Thor dans ses appartements, lui avoua-t-elle en rougissant un peu.

Isis sourit.

\- A tout à l'heure.

Elle lui embrassa la joue et referma la porte du couloir. Edana prit la direction de chez le dieu tandis qu'Isis ouvrait la porte de chez Steve pour l'attendre elle aussi.

0o0o0o0

Lorsque Steve pénétra dans ses appartements il sut de suite qu'il n'était pas seul. Le parfum d'Isis flottait dans l'air et ce n'était pas juste les reste de cette nuit. C'était trop présent. Il balaya donc la pièce du regard et la découvrit accoudée au balcon. Elle ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa présence et il s'approcha doucement, ses yeux glissant sur son corps. Sa robe Asgardienne échancrée dans le dos laissait peu de place à l'imagination et avant d'avoir pu dire « ouff », ses doigts caressaient doucement sa colonne vertébrale. Elle ne sursauta pas et il comprit qu'elle savait depuis le début qu'il était là. Il fit glisser ses mains sur sa taille se rapprochant d'elle, avant de lui déposer un tendre baiser sur son épaule dénudés. Les cheveux blond lui chatouillèrent le nez et il vint poser son menton au creux de son cou, inspirant son odeur discrètement.

Isis ne dit rien, continuant d'admirer la vue devant elle, sachant pertinemment que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle pouvait le faire paisiblement. Si le geste d'affection de Steve lui fit s'envoler des papillons dans le ventre, elle ne dit rien, l'esprit un peu préoccupé.

\- Ça va ? Demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

Elle hocha simplement la tête et le soldat la tint plus fermement.

\- Tu m'en veut aussi n'est-ce pas ? Conclu-t-il.

Elle poussa un petit soupir de lassitude et elle vint se coller à son amant, basculant sa tête en arrière pour qu'elle repose sur son épaule.

\- Oui et non, souffla-t-elle en fermant les yeux quand elle sentit les lèvres du jeune homme se poser sur la peau fine de son cou.

Elle se retourna dans ses bras et passa les siens autour de son cou, plongeant ses yeux bleus clair dans les siens plus sombre.

\- Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? On est une famille.

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel cherchant visiblement ses mots.

\- J'ai du mal à parler, avoua-t-il. Surtout quand ça touche mon passé. J'ai cru pendant tout ce temps que mon meilleur ami avait péri au court d'une mission à mes cotés. Découvrir qu'il était vivant mais devenu une machine construite pour me tuer... ça secoue... J'ai pensé que le garder pour moi c'était mieux et que ça vous épargnerais. Vous aviez bien assez à porter comme ça. On vous en a demander beaucoup en peu de temps et j'en ai conscience. Je ne voyais pas en quoi parler de mon passé et quelque chose qui me touchait personnellement vous rendrai service...

\- Ce n'est pas la question Steve.

\- Je sais... je m'en excuse. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est que de pouvoir me reposer sur autant de personnes. Ce n'est pas... pas quelque chose dont j'ai l'habitude. La seule personne qui me soutenait c'était..

\- Bucky ? Compléta Isis. Et bien maintenant on est là.

Il hocha la tête avant de la pencher. Leur lèvres se rencontrèrent pour un baiser tendre. Leurs langues se caressèrent et Isis se mit sur le pointe des pieds pendant qu'il la serrait encore plus contre lui. Il fit glisser une main le long de sa hanche puis sur ses fesses ce qui fit sourire Isis contre sa bouche. Il descendit encore un peu et automatiquement la jeune femme releva sa jambe. Il l'agrippa se collant un peu à elle. Lorsqu'elle toucha la rambarde de pierre un léger soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et une bouffée de chaleur l'envahit. Elle avait envie de lui. Encore. Et c'était visiblement réciproque au vu de la légère grosseur qu'elle commençait à sentir contre elle. Steve délaissa sa bouche, embrassant sa joue avant de passer le bout de sa langue sur le lobe de son oreille.

\- Tu me rends fou...

La voix rauque de désir du soldat la fit mouiller et elle attira un peu brusquement son visage vers elle pour qu'il l'embrasse de nouveau. Il se saisit de sa deuxième cuisse la soulevant rapidement avant de l'emmener à l'intérieur et de la déposer sur le lit. Il se mit au dessus d'elle, avant de l'embrasser à la naissance de sa poitrine. Le fin tissu de la robe ne dissimulait plus la dureté de ses tétons et il les caressa au travers, faisant soupirer la blonde. Elle enserra sa taille entre ses jambes et il vint caresser sa peau qui s'était dévoiler au passage. Un frisson naquit en elle sous la pulpe des doigts de son amant et elle le fit basculer pour se retrouver au dessus, lui faisant un sourire fière.

\- Tu ne peux pas rester en dessous hein ? La taquina-t-il.

\- Jamais.

Elle se mit a onduler des hanches et il étouffa un juron. Cette fille voulait sa mort. Il remonta sa main sur son buste avant de venir écarter le pan de sa robe, libérant ainsi un de ses seins. Il se releva et vint lui lécher lentement. Elle laissa sa tête partir en arrière, fermant les yeux à son contact. Elle agrippa ses cheveux, l'incitant à continuer. Soudain, il raffermit sa prise dans son dos et elle ne sut trop comment, elle se retrouva de nouveau en dessous, Steve lui souriant malicieusement.

\- Et si moi je décide que tu es en dessous ?

Elle poussa un râle rageur et tenta de le faire basculer de nouveau mais sans succès. Il la laissa s'agiter sous lui, tentant de garder son calme. Elle se frottait contre son intimité sans même s'en rendre compte et seul son éducation gentleman l'empêchait de lui arracher sa robe. Il lui attrapa les poignets et les épingla sans brutalité au dessus de sa tête.

\- Reste tranquille, lui souffla-t-il.

\- Je ne suis pas ta disciple moi ! Je n'ai pas à t'obéir, répliqua-t-elle quand même amusée tentant toujours de lui échapper.

Cela le fit sourire et il l'embrassa la faisant taire. Il la sentie quand même se raidir sous lui et il fronça les sourcils.

\- Ça m'angoisse, relâche moi s'il te plait, murmura-t-elle beaucoup moins amusée.

Le soldat s'empressa de la libérer de sa contrainte. Il s'appuya sur son avant bras pour ne pas l'écraser et il détailla son visage.

\- Pardon, tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il inquiet. Je t'ai fait mal ?!

\- Non non, le rassura-t-elle, je ne suis juste pas très à l'aise quand ce n'est pas moi qui contrôle.

Rassuré Steve sourit lui déposant un doux baiser sur la joue.

\- Et après c'est moi le Captain hum ? Plaisanta-t-il, voyant bien qu'Isis s'était repliée.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire, gênée d'avoir réagit ainsi.

\- J'ai cassé le moment j'ai l'impression, se morfondit-elle. Je suis vraiment un boulet !

Cette fois il rit franchement, s'allongeant près d'elle, avant de l'attirer dans ses bras.

\- Non pas du tout, fit-il tendrement en embrassant le sommet de son crane.

Elle cacha son visage dan sa poitrine.

\- Si ! Gémit-elle, j'avais envie de faire l'amour...

Elle se figea réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle leva lentement les yeux vers Steve qui s'était figé aussi et lorsque leur regards se croisèrent ils explosèrent de rire à s'en faire mal aux abdominaux.

\- Comme ça c'est clair au moins, réussit-il à dire entre deux fou rire.

\- Je me fatigue ! Ria-t-elle en enfouissant son visage entre ses mains.

Steve calma son rire et se rapprocha d'elle.

\- On a tout notre temps. Je ne compte pas te laisser t'éloigner de moi.

Elle enleva ses mains doucement et le regarda.

\- Vraiment ? Murmura-t-elle sa carapace se fissurant un peu sous la douceur de ses paroles.

Il posa sa grande main sur sa joue et approcha son visage pour l'embrasser avec amour.

\- Sauf si tu décides que tu ne veux plus de moi, dit-il sur le même ton.

Elle ne répondit rien, se blottissant juste contre son torse. Elle aurait voulu répondre mais sa gorge était trop serrée. Elle était en train de se rendre compte que peut-être, cet homme avec qui elle avait plus de rapport de force qu'autre chose était peut-être l'homme de sa vie. Peut-être que c'était lui et qu'elle l'avait trouvé. Elle s'autorisa pendant une seconde a savourer cette sensation. La sensation d'être à sa place dans les bras d'un homme.

0o0o0o0

Lorsque Thor entra dans ses appartements, une chose le perturba de suite. Le bruit de l'eau qui coule. Il s'avança dans sa chambre et plissa les yeux en comprenant que cela venait de sa salle de bain. Il fit rapidement le lien en voyant la robe d'Edana sur son lit. Il eu un léger sourire et il s'approcha de la pièce d'eau. Au passage, il attrapa un petit sachet de tissus dont il en sortit le contenu, le gardant dans sa grande paume. Il hésita un instant devant la porte, mais son envie de la voir prit le dessus et il toqua.

\- Edana ?

\- Oui entre, entendit-il.

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et il tourna la poignée. La buée sortie un peu et il referma pour garder la chaleur de la pièce. Cette dernière était embuée par la vapeur d'eau chaud et il retint son souffle quand il vit Edana se retourner légèrement. Il la trouva sublime. Il laissa son regard glisser sur sa peau légèrement halé, ses longs cheveux blonds mouillés descendant vers ses reins, cachant partiellement son tatouage dans son dos. Il détailla ses courbes et resta figé.

\- Tu compte rester là ? Demanda-t-elle surprise qu'il ne parle pas.

Elle n'attendit pas spécialement de réponse, se re-concentrant sur le marbre qui lui faisait face, profitant de l'eau chaude si rare par ici. Elle entendit cependant le bruit du plastron de Thor rejoindre le sol et le bruissement du reste de ses vêtements. Quelques secondes plus tard, les grandes mains du dieu trouvait sa taille. Elle ferma les yeux à son contact et son dos toucha sa poitrine chaude quand il l'attira à lui. Elle laissa sa tête basculer sur la poitrine musclé de Thor qui vint embrasser la peau de son cou.

\- J'ai quelque chose pour toi, murmura-t-il de sa voix chaude dans son oreille. Tu me permets ?

Edana fronça les sourcils surprise. Elle finit quand même par hocher la tête et elle sentie Thor se décaler avant de voir quelque chose passer devant ses yeux. L'instant d'après, son sternum était orné d'un bijou en metal froid. Elle senti Thor fermer le fermoir avant de l'attirer de nouveau contre lui. Elle porta rapidement sa main au collier et elle observa le cadeau que venait de lui faire le dieu.

\- Oh mon dieu c'est magnifique, souffla-t-elle.

Entre ses doigts, une petite tête de loup en metal brillait à la lumière du jour qui filtrait au travers de la buée. Les détails étaient somptueux et le médaillon était lourd, signe de sa valeur. La jeune femme se retourna dans les bras de Thor, complètement prise au dépourvu.

\- Mais...

\- Il appartenait à ma mère, avoua Thor en prenant le pendentif entre ses doigts, touchant ceux de sa partenaire au passage.

Le souffle de la blonde se bloqua dans sa poitrine et elle releva ses yeux vers son amant.

\- Elle m'en avait fait cadeau pendant mon adolescence. Je l'ai porté pendant des centaines d'années. J'y tenais énormément, il faisait parti de moi.

Edana l'écoutait attentivement, admirant la beauté de ses traits, ses cheveux blonds goutant sur son cou.

\- Désormais il t'appartient...

La jeune femme écarquilla un peu les yeux et leurs regards se croisèrent. Il lui fit un petit sourire avant de glisser sa main contre sa joue puis sur sa nuque.

\- Tout comme mon coeur, souffla-t-il.

Cette phrase la retourna et elle prit soudain conscience d'une infime partie de l'affection que cet homme lui portait. Si seulement elle savait... Mais malgré cela, elle resta muette, ne sachant quoi lui répondre. Elle ne savait plus comment dévoiler ses sentiments. Thor vit le dilemme qui faisait rage en elle ainsi qu'une légère lueur de peur et il se rapprocha, se baissant un peu pour accrocher ses yeux.

\- Tu n'as rien besoin de me répondre mon amour, dit-il d'une voix posée et chaude. Porte le, et tant que tu l'auras au cou je saurais que je fais parti de ta vie, même si c'est infime.

A défaut de parler, elle prit son visage en coupe et l'embrassa avec tendresse.

\- Merci Thor, murmura-t-elle.

\- Je t'en prie.

Ils se sourirent et Edana se tourna de nouveau, Thor mettant ses mains sur ses épaules pendant qu'elle se penchait pour attraper le savon.

0o0o0o0

L'heure de partir arriva et chacun sortit de ses propres appartement avec leur unique sac de voyage qui pour certains avant prit un peu d'ampleur... Les femmes ayant récupéré les robes Asgardiennes avaient un peu de mal à le trainer ce qui faisait bien rire les hommes. Caleb vint attraper celui de Natasha sous ses protestations.

\- Hey je ne suis pas une assistée je sais encore porter un sac !

\- Oh je sais que tu en ai capable, s'amusa-t-il. Ce n'est pas pour autant que tu as à le faire.

La russe leva les yeux au ciel face à cet excès de zèle.

\- Dois-je te rappeler qui est le mentor dans l'histoire ?

\- Mmm rappel moi donc... cette nuit j'ai comme eu un doute sur qui dominait qui ? susurra-t-il discrètement.

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche en un « oh » très expressif et lui envoya son poing dans le ventre ce qui le plia en deux. Caleb gémit et Keith passa près de lui en tapotant son épaule.

\- Bah alors mon frère ? Tu as tes règles ?

Edana qui venait de sortir explosa de rire comme les autres.

Il leur fit un geste grossier de la main et Steve qui attrapa le sac de sa disciple fronça les sourcils.

\- Politesse Olygane !

Edana eu un sourire en coin car son ainé ne répliqua rien. Et oui, Steve restait quand même son héro d'enfance malgré qu'ils soient devenus des amis. Il avait toujours cette admiration respectueuse pour lui.

Caleb se redressa et Natasha lui fit un grand sourire avant de designer son sac au sol.

\- Tu seras gentil de me le porter.

Et un point pour Romanoff, un.

La joyeuse petite troupe regarda une dernière fois les portes qui menaient à leurs appartements avant de quitter le couloir, rejoignant le principal. Thor les attendait. Il attrapa le sac d'Isis qui pesait le poids d'un âne mort et ils commencèrent à déambuler dans le château.

\- On ne va pas dire au revoir à ton père ? Demanda Steve.

\- Mmm non.. je l'ai vu tant tôt et je lui ai transmis vos remerciements.

\- Autrement dit, il est en colère, en déduit le soldat avec humour.

Thor se renfrogna, vexé d'avoir été percé à jour.

\- Oui bon peut-être un peu... très bien, il est furieux, corrigea-t-il face au haussement de sourcil de son interlocuteur. Pas contre vous, contre moi. Il reste le roi et j'ai désobéit en vous emmenant sur cette planète. Je vous ai aussi mit en danger...

\- On connaissait les risques, contrecarra Steve. Aucun de nous ne regrette.

Le dieu le regarda et finit par hocher la tête.

Ils sortirent du palais et tous les habitants qu'ils croisèrent firent une révérence sur leur passage. La plupart s'inclinaient devant leur prince qui leur fit un sourire à chaque fois. Le groupe en profita pour immortaliser chaque coin de rue, chaque arbre, chaque devanture de magasins sachant qu'ils ne reviendraient peut-être jamais ici. Ils arrivèrent enfin au pont de couleur.

\- Je veux une photo ! Entendirent Thor et Steve derrière eux.

Ils se regardèrent un instant avant de se retourner pour voir Isis supplier Edana à son grand désespoir.

\- Il est où ton machin made in Tony ?! Il fait de plus belles photo que mon téléphone ! Il bug depuis qu'on est ici !

\- Tout au fond de mon sac, fit Edana en jetant un coup d'oeil à Steve qui le portait. Non mais Isis tu es...

\- Oui oui tout à fait, babilla la blonde en ouvrant le sac.

Sauf que dans sa précipitation tout le contenu se répandit au sol et Edana se plaqua la main sur le visage désespérée.

\- Oups ! Je ramasserais promis !

La Olygane finit par laisser un rire lui échapper face à l'excitation de l'infirmière. Cette dernière fit signe à un jeune homme de venir et ce dernier surpris s'avança prudemment observant son Prince qui lui fit signe que tout était bon. C'est plus détendu qu'il écouta la requête de la terrienne.

\- Vous voyez ce bouton ? Vous appuyez dessus une fois que nous apparaissons tous dans le cadre ! Merci beaucoup.

Elle revint vers Steve prenant le sac en y fourrant les robes à la va vite, elle le referma et le jeta un peu plus loin sous l'oeil noir de son amie.

Ils se mirent tous les uns à coté des autres et c'est au final naturellement que les couples se formèrent. Thor et Steve étaient cote à cote et leurs femmes vinrent se mettre devant eux. Steve passa ses mains sur les hanches d'Isis tandis que le dieu mettait ses grandes mains sur les petites épaules d'Edana, la rapprochant de lui. Par réflexe elle vint lui attraper une de ses paumes. Quant à Natasha, ses deux disciples se mirent de chaque coté d'elle, passant un de leur bras dans son dos pendant qu'elle posait ses deux coudes sur leurs épaules comme pour dire _« C'est moi leur Bosse »_. Tous firent un grand sourire et le flash se déclencha.

\- De l'autre coté ! Réclama Isis.

\- Isis, marmonna Edana gênée pour le pauvre homme.

\- Si si ! Je veux le palais !

Ils changèrent donc de place pour avoir la beauté d'Asgard en fond. Une fois que cela fut fait, le jeune homme lui tendit le petit appareil et Isis le remit dans le sac de la soigneuse avec un petit sourire ravi.

\- Je ne veux pas partir, gémit-elle en s'accrochant au bras de son mentor qui sourit.

\- Je te promets que tu y reviendra.

\- Promis ?! S'exclama-t-elle ses yeux pétillants d'espoir.

\- Ai un peu confiance en ton mentor, lui fit-il avant de poser un pied sur le Bifrost.

Edana regarda une dernière fois derrière elle et poussa un soupire triste discrètement. Voilà. Leur parenthèse dorée s'achevait. Une boule au ventre la prit quand elle repensa que dans quelques minutes elle serait sur terre et qu'elle allait devoir partir à la recherche de sa meilleure amie. L'angoisse lui donnait la nausée et soudain elle sentie un bras la soutenir : Keith.

\- Courage, lui souffla-t-il.

Se sentir soutenu par lui lui redonna du courage et elle avança. Au bout de quelques minutes qui leur parurent bien trop courtes, ils arrivèrent dans le Dôme d'or et ils firent face à Heimdall. Edana soutint le regard qu'il lui lança et une colère l'envahit soudain. Elle dépassa Thor qui prit un air soucieux, se demandant bien ce qu'elle allait encore dire. Il s'attendait à tout avec Isis mais alors avec Edana.. c'était comme jouer à la roulette russe.

\- Mademoiselle Olygane.

\- Pourquoi ne pas lui être venue en aide ? Demanda-t-elle soudain, la voix un peu froide.

\- Je n'ai pas ce pouvoir jeune humaine. Je n'ai pas dit que mon don était une bénédiction.

Edana inspira, se résignant.

\- Je sais, excusez-moi... quoi qu'il en soit je vous remercie de m'avoir fait voir.

Le grand noir hocha la tête avant de regarder son Prince qui se posta près d'Edana, mettant une main sur son épaule avant de la dépasser et de gravir les marches. Les deux amis échangèrent quelques paroles qui échappèrent aux humains puis le dieu lui fit une accolade avant de revenir à ses amis.

Ils se mirent devant l'ouverture et après un hochement de tête et un dernier regard sur la mer agitée, le bruit de l'épée tourné dans son socle retentit et la lumière du Bifrost les enveloppa.

0o0o0o0

\- Rhaaa la pelouse ! S'exclama Isis lorsque ses pieds touchèrent le sol de la terre.

\- Aucun respect pour les pelouses, rajouta Steve avec humour en voyant les arabesques nordiques qu'avait laisser la chaleur du Bifrost sous ses pieds.

Ils relevèrent le regard et c'est avec une certaine émotion qu'ils retrouvèrent leur QG, le A des Avengers se dessinant sur leurs parties privées.

\- On est à la maison, souffla Steve heureux d'être de nouveau chez lui. Le seul chez lui qu'il ai jamais eu.

Ils s'avancèrent dans l'herbe verte, un peu surpris de l'air frais qui leur fouetta le visage. En effet l'été était bien entamé et ils arrivaient à l'automne.

\- Bah il n'y a rien à dire, je préfère le climat d'Asgard, ronchonna Isis en s'enveloppant dans son châle Asgardien.

Edana hocha la tête bien d'accord avec elle.

Lorsqu'ils franchir le seuil, ils sursautèrent en voyant apparaître devant eux Vision.

\- Avez-vous fait bon voyage ? Demanda-t-il poliment.

\- Bien, merci Vision, répondit Steve. Tony est dans les parages ?

\- Dans son atelier Captain Rogers.

Le Captain en question hocha la tête, déposant le sac de sa disciple au sol.

\- Je propose que chacun retourne dans ses appartements et se repose un peu. Quant à moi je vais aller trouver Stark pour lui faire notre rapport.

\- Je t'accompagne, déclara Thor de sa voix puissante.

Steve acquiesça avant de regarder Edana.

\- Peux-tu aller voir comment se porte Wanda ?

\- Oui bien sur.

\- Bien. Bonne fin de journée.

Les frères Olygane et Natasha rentrèrent dans leur aile respective pendant qu'Isis prenait le chemin de son allée après avoir fait un petit signe à son amie.

\- On se retrouve après, dit Steve à Edana juste avant de partir.

Elle hocha la tête et les regarda s'éloigner avant d'aller voir la nouvelle recrue. Seulement, elle ne savait pas du tout où Tony faisait loger les nouvelles recrues...

\- Jarvis tu...

Elle se stoppa soudain, se maudissant. Jarvis n'existait plus, enfin... plus vraiment.

\- Oui mademoiselle Edana.

Elle eu un petit sourire désolée.

\- Friday... je m'excuse.

\- Ne vous en faite pas Mademoiselle, fit la nouvelle IA de Tony. En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

\- Peux-tu me dire où se trouve la chambre de Wanda ?

Friday s'empressa de répondre en lui indiquant le chemin. Visiblement les nouvelles recrues étaient à l'opposée de leur appartements. Elle laissa son sac près de la porte d'entrée afin de se déplacer plus facilement. Elle arriva devant la porte de la jeune optimisée et elle inspira. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de lui parler. Elle finit par toquer et quelques secondes après, la jeune femme brune aux reflets roux lui ouvrit, une expression surprise se dessinant sur ses traits. Elle baissa les yeux sur la tenue de la Olygane.

\- Original.

Edana baissa les yeux et eu un petit rire, elle portait encore sa robe Asgardienne aux étoffes soyeuse avec son plastron de metal.

\- Hummm oui, pas vraiment à la mode ici, s'amusa-t-elle. Je m'excuse de te déranger, Steve m'a chargé de venir prendre de tes nouvelles. Il est aller faire son rapport à Tony donc..

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend. La Maximoff avait un regard plutôt froid et cela la mit mal à l'aise. Pourtant, elle se décala, lui laissant la place pour entrer dans son intimité. Edana fit un petit signe de tête pour la remercier et entra, scannant rapidement sa chambre. Spacieuse, lumineuse, sobre et plus petite que leur appartements à eux...

\- Comment ça s'est passé là-haut ?

Si Edana fut surprise qu'elle lui pose la question elle le dissimula très bien.

\- Bien dans l'ensemble, mais nous n'avons pas obtenu les informations que nous espérions.

Elle ne s'attarda pas plus sur le sujet, sachant que ce n'était pas à elle d'en discuter. De plus l'histoire avec Arphédia ne regardait qu'elle et son groupe pour l'instant.

\- Et toi ? Comment se passe la cohabitation avec Stark ?

\- Bien, avoua la brune. Je ne le pensais pas comme ça... Je l'avais mal jugé.

\- Oui... c'est un peu le soucis avec Tony, sourit Edana. Et humm, tu sais un petit peu comment va se dérouler la suite pour toi ?

\- Tony m'a expliquer que je devais être entrainer et faire parti des Avengers.

La blonde hocha la tête compréhensive.

\- Maintenant que Steve est de retour je suis sur que cela va vite être défini, la rassura la disciple du soldat.

Elle prit la direction de la porte pour s'en aller mais juste avant de l'ouvrir elle se retourna vers sa nouvelle coéquipière.

\- Je suis désolée pour ton frère Wanda... Apres Ultron, nous n'avons pas tellement eu l'occasion de se voir et après nous sommes parti et je m'en excuse. Sache que si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit, les Avengers sont une famille et tu n'es pas seule.

La brune parut touchée et quelque chose sembla changer en elle. Les traits de son visage s'adoucirent et elle s'autorisa même un petit sourire.

\- J'ai cru comprendre oui. Merci Edana.

La Olygane hocha la tête et s'en alla, regagnant ses propres appartements après avoir récupéré son sac.

0o0o0o0

-_ Il est des hommes bien décidé à faire le manage dans l'univers. Si on y prend pas garde, on pourra faire partie des nettoyés ?_ Et bien, vous êtes tombé sur un comique, fit Tony avec son humour légendaire.

Thor et Steve haussèrent les sourcils lui accordant ce point.

\- Et c'est tout ?

\- Plus ou moins oui, avoua le soldat aussi déçu que lui.

\- Hum, sembla réfléchir le milliardaire.

\- Et Banner ? Demanda Thor.

Tony releva les yeux et son expression parla pour lui.

\- Rien... Une épave d'avion avait été repérée au milieu du pacifique mais il s'est avéré que cela n'avait rien a voir. Pas moyen de localiser le Queen Jet. Données Satellites stériles. Banner est porté disparu, acheva-t-il sombrement.

Les deux amis se regardèrent sérieusement.

\- Il semblerai que cela soit un échec de chaque coté alors, constata Steve.

\- Et comment vont les autres ?

Il prit une inspiration.

\- On a un nouveau problème. Edana a découvert quelque chose qui pourrait s'avérer très problématique.

\- Comment elle va ? S'inquiéta immédiatement l'Avengers.

\- Bien, bien, s'empressa de répondre son mentor. Enfin physiquement elle va bien. Psychologiquement... c'est une autre chose. Il semblerai que sa meilleure amie ai été enlevée par HYDRA. Ils la retiendrait captive dans une de leur base.

Iron man fronça les sourcils, arrêtant tout mouvement. Il secoua un peu la tête, complètement pris au dépourvu.

\- Comment a-t-elle pu savoir cela ?

\- Sur Asgard, intervint Thor. Heimdall a sa demande le lui a fait voir. Elle était inquiète pour elle et cela s'est avéré fondé.

\- Ce n'est pas tout... Bucky est en vie. Je ne l'avais confié à personne. Je ne voulais pas le dire avant d'avoir pu le retrouver et lui venir en aide, mais cela devient urgent de le retrouver. Il en sait peut-être plus sur Arphedia.

Stark avait les yeux dans le vide assimilant toutes ces données, essayant de mettre en place le puzzle avec les nombreuses pièces qui lui manquaient. Quant à Thor, il ne cessait de se creuser le cerveau, essayant de comprendre pourquoi ce prénom lui disait étrangement quelque chose.

\- Lui venir en aide ? Interrogea Tony.

\- Bucky a été lobotomisé. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il était sous l'emprise dHYDRA et avait été envoyé pour me tuer. Il s'est raviser car il a finit par se souvenir de moi, enfin... je pense. Depuis il a disparu dans la nature. Il a survécu pendant soixante dix ans sous le nom de « Soldat de l'hiver » en alternant missions de tuerie et cryogénisation.

Son interlocuteur hocha la tête.

\- Bien... les vacances sont finis apparement !

\- Il semblerait oui.

0o0o0o0

Steve et Thor marchaient dans les couloirs du QG, chacun se demandant comment aborder une question. Ils se jetaient des petits coups d'oeil et finalement Steve se lança faisant arrêter le dieu.

\- J'aimerais te parler de quelque chose.

Le concerné regarda à gauche et a droite dans le couloir avant de lui avouer que lui aussi.

\- Alors toi et Edana... ? fit-il ne sachant pas trop comment le dire.

Thor mit ses mains sur ses hanches imitant inconsciemment le soldat.

\- Hey bien... il semblerait, fit-il prudemment ne sachant pas trop comment le mentor de son amante prenait la nouvelle.

Ce dernier hocha lentement la tête.

\- Bien. J'imagine que je n'ai pas besoin de te dire de veiller sur elle ? Ni même de te faire les menaces d'usages ?

Thor eu un petit sourire en coin.

\- Pas vraiment non. Et... toi et Isis ?

Steve eu un haussement de sourcils avec un petit sourire.

\- Il semblerait. Mais c'est pas à toi que je vais apprendre qu'avec elle on ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre.

\- Ne m'en parle pas... J'ai l'impression que toi comme moi, on ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'on est à leur yeux.

Steve eu un soupire, les yeux dans le vague.

\- Je prendrais ce qu'elle veut bien me donner, souffla-t-il ce qui surpris Thor.

Il lui donna une grande tape sur l'épaule.

\- Alors on est...

\- Beau frère ? Rigola Steve en sachant qu'isis et Edana se considéraient comme des soeurs. Non, surtout pas !

Les deux rire de concert avant de reprendre leur marche.

\- Qui aurait pu le croire ? S'amusa Rogers.

\- Je t'avouerai qu'il m'a fallut du temps pour apprivoiser ta disciple !

Le rire chaud de Steve lui parvint.

\- Cela fait si longtemps que ça ?

\- Depuis le premier jour elle me fascine, avoua Thor.

Steve ne pu que comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire.

\- Mais elle me rend fou ! Compléta-t-il. Elle a un caractère...

Le dieu sembla chercher ses mots.

\- De cochon, tu peux le dire, rit Steve.

Le grand blond lui sourit en lui accordant.

\- Elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête, elle court face au danger alors que les personnes censées devraient fuir ! Je passe mon temps à m'inquiéter pour elle et pourtant je ne voudrais pas qu'elle change pour tout l'or du monde.

\- Elle te ressemble, fit soudain Steve. Elle est têtue, elle agit avant de réfléchir, elle monte dans les tours pour ses proches... elle est comme toi.

Il regarda l'amant de sa disciple avec un regard entendu qui le fit sourire.

\- C'est vrai, reconnu-t-il.

\- J'ai l'impression que nous avons un peu les mêmes...

\- Question têtu tu as tiré le gros lot avec Isis effectivement ! Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi réactive qu'avec toi. Tu dois être le seul à la faire sortir de ses gons ainsi.

\- Tu trouves qu'Ana te rend dingue ? Mon dieu essaie Isis... c'est comme s'heurter à un mur en permanence. Pourtant... je pourrais passer ma vie à me battre contre elle.

Thor hocha la tête se disant la même chose. Bien qu'il sache qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment eu affaire au vrai caractère d'Edana et que le jour où elle allait vraiment se montrer à lui, il allait lui falloir beaucoup de patience et de volonté.

\- Rappel moi pourquoi on s'est lancé là-dedans ? Ironisa le viking.

\- Je crois que c'est parce qu'elles nous fascinent mais je ne suis plus tout à fait sur que cela soit une raison valable, dit avec humour le centenaire.

Thor rit ne pouvant qu'être d'accord. Ils arrivèrent bientôt au palier qui dispatchait leur ailes et ils s'arrêtèrent un instant.

\- Isis va être ravie d'apprendre qu'on doit aller en France.

Steve fit une moue signifiant que pour lui ce n'était pas la même.

\- Parle-pour toi. Edana va m'injurier.

\- Tu veux que je m'en charge ? Se proposa aussitôt le dieu.

Il eu un hochement de tête négatif en réponse.

\- Je pense que c'est mieux si je lui explique. Tu sais Arphedia, Bucky...

Le dieu acquiesça semblant comprendre.

\- Bonne soirée Rogers.

\- Toi aussi.

Le duo se sépara, chacun prenant son propre couloir. Ils scannèrent leur iris et pénétrèrent dans les appartements de leurs disciples respectives.

0o0o0o0

\- Isis ? Appela Thor en refermant derrière lui.

Il n'obtint pas de réponse et fronça les sourcils, pénétrant dans le grand salon dans lequel la baie vitré laissait les derniers rayons du soir se déverser, baignant la pièce d'une douce lumière orangé. Il sourit en voyant la grande carafe de verre provenant de sa planète sur la table basse, briller sous les rayons. Il aperçut ensuite les chaussures de sa partenaire ainsi que sa robe Asgardienne sur le sofa. Il s'avança donc vers la porte de la chambre qu'il poussa doucement avant de découvrir une boule sous les draps.

Il eut une moue attendrie et s'avança doucement, s'asseyant au bords du lit avant de venir saisir l'épaule de la blonde, la secouant légèrement. Un grognement lui répondit. Isis et sa bonne humeur au réveil. Un régal.

\- Qu'es-ce-que tu veux ? Marmonna-t-elle toujours dos à lui.

\- C'est Thor grincheuse, s'amusa-t-il.

Elle grogna avant de quand même se tourner vers lui, ouvrant juste un œil, qui dépassait à peine de la couette.

\- Je dois te parler. Debout, en plus c'est presque dix huit heures, la réprimanda-t-il gentiment.

\- Et alors ? Décalage horaire, répliqua-t-elle.

\- Debout !

Il se leva attrapant un pan de la couette avant de tirer dessus. Isis poussa un cris et Thor se figea en la voyant en sous vêtement.

\- Isis ! S'exclama-t-il en se détournant. Tu ne peux pas dormir en pyjama comme tous les humains de cette fichue planète ?

\- T'es vraiment un boulet quand tu t'y mets, râla-t-elle en se levant. Et fait pas ton mijauré tu m'as déjà vu et je suis sur que tu te plaindrai pas si c'était Edana !

Elle passa devant lui et ne vit donc pas son regard noir. Elle attrapa son peignoir de soie rouge et s'enveloppa dedans.

\- Edana est ma femme, bien sûr que je ne me plaindrais pas, répliqua-t-il en sortant de la chambre, sa disciple sur les talons.

\- Ta femme ? S'amusa-t-elle. Elle est au courant que vous êtes marié au moins ? Non parce que ça risque de lui faire un choc !

Elle explosa de rire à sa propre remarque sous les yeux épuisés du blond qui se laissa choir sur le canapé, la regardant se marrer toute seule.

\- C'est bon t'a fini ? S'impatienta-t-il un peu vexé.

Elle inspira, séchant ses yeux humides après son fou rire.

\- Je te taquine. Bon de quoi tu voulais me parler qui mérite de me tirer de mon sommeil ? Je rêvais de Christian Grey en plus, fit-elle rêveuse.

Thor eu une moue d'incompréhension. Christian Grey, c'était qui celui-là ? Devant sa mine dubitative elle balaya sa remarque d'une main.

\- Laisse-tomber je te montrerais à l'occasion. Bon alors ?

\- Nous sommes aller voir Stark, commença-t-il en mettant ses mains sur les mollets de sa protégée qui venait de s'assoir, déposant ses jambes sur lui. On lui a expliqué ce qu'on a tiré d'Asgard et ce qu'Edana avait découvert. De fil en aiguille il nous a informé qu'il était temps de vous présenter officiellement comme membre des Avengers. Une cérémonie va avoir lieu demain, et par la suite on doit se rendre en France pour la Stark Expo et les innovations qui sont financées par Stark industrie. La presse de la-bas nous veut présent pour en profiter pour nous interviewer, nous connaître enfin bref, tout un bazars médiatique, acheva-t-il pas vraiment ravi.

Isis en revanche...

\- Attends... Ne me dit pas que ce congrès à lieu à Cannes ? Se retint-elle de crier sur-excitée.

\- Humm si et Manoca... je crois, fit Thor pas sur de lui.

\- Monaco ?! Oh mon dieu mais c'est génial !

Il vit sa disciple faire des bonds, tapant dans ses mains comme une enfant.

\- Faut que je prévienne Edana ! Hurla-t-elle, se précipitant vers l'entrée.

Elle se sentie soudain soulever du sol par Thor.

\- Attend sauterelle !

Elle rit se débattant et Thor la reposa au sol, mettant ses mains sur ses épaules.

\- Attends, Steve est allé lui parler... Elle risque de ne pas prendre la nouvelle aussi bien que toi.

\- Ah bon mais pour...

Elle se stoppa, son sourire se fanant.

\- Oh... souffla-t-elle soudain beaucoup moins enjouée. Elle ne voudra jamais partir tant qu'elle n'aura pas de nouvelles d'Arphédia, en conclut-elle.

Thor pinça les lèvres.

\- Steve est justement entrain de lui parler...

\- Je lui souhaite bien du courage, murmura-t-elle, vraiment compatissante pour son amant. On devrait peut-être aller voir comment ça se passe ? Suggéra-t-elle, connaissant parfaitement le caractère de son amie.

Le blond hocha la tête et Isis enfila rapidement un bas de survêtement et un pull à Thor qui trainait sur le bras du sofa.

\- Hey c'est à moi ça ? Fit-il en désignant le sweet bleu foncé.

Elle lui fit un sourire radieux.

\- Tu crois qu'Edana va être jalouse ?

Elle lui tira la langue, amusée. Il secoua la tête, avec un sourire en coin. Sa disciple était atteinte.

\- Aller sauterelle avance.

\- Je suis sûr t'adorerai qu'elle soit jalouse, insista-t-elle en sortant.

Il leva les yeux au ciel en l'incitant à avancer.

\- Ça montrerai qu'elle tient un peu à moi, concéda-t-il restant évasif.

Isis fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu en doutes ?

Il haussa les épaules. Elle le stoppa.

\- Elle a plongée dans une eau glacial et noire pour te sauver en manquant d'y rester elle-même ! Elle tient à toi voyons. Tu sais ce n'est pas parce que qu'on cache se qu'on ressent qu'on est insensible, souffla-t-elle.

\- Edana mourrait pour n'importe qui dans ce groupe. Elle a pu le faire par altruisme parce qu'elle est comme ça. Mais ce n'est rien. Je l'aime, peu importe ce qui se passe. Tant que je l'ai à mes cotés cela me va.

Isis prit une moue un peu attristée de voir son mentor être travaillé par cette situation. Pourtant elle ne pouvait que comprendre Edana. Elle savait ce que cela lui couterait de se dévoiler. D'offrir réellement son cœur au dieu. Elle le savait car elle même peinait à s'ouvrir à Steve alors qu 'elle savait qu'il n'y avait pas d'homme avec un meilleur cœur. Sauf peut-être son mentor. Il n'y avait personne de plus parfait que son mentor. Bien sûr elle était totalement objective quand elle pensait ça !

0o0o0o0

\- Pardon ? Siffla Edana ayant peur d'avoir bien compris.

\- Ce n'est l'affaire que de quelques jours, tenta de relativiser le soldat, sentant l'orage approcher.

\- Quelques jours ?! Explosa-t-elle, le faisant reculer. Non mais tu veux rire ? Ma meilleure amie est au mains de psychopathes russes et souffre tous les jours et toi tu me parles de gala de charité ou de je ne sais pas quelle merde !?

\- Ana ton lan..

\- Va te faire foutre Rogers ! Dégage de là. Sors !

Elle le poussa et il prit un pas en arrière. Il heurta la porte de metal et elle le tira pas le bras, ouvrant la porte à la volée avant de le pousser de nouveau.

\- Ana est-ce qu'on pourrait discuter au lieu de s'énerver ?

0o0o0o0

_\- Va te faire foutre Rogers ! Dégage de là. Sors !_

_\- Ana est-ce qu'on pourrait discuter au lieu de s'énerver ?_

Isis et Thor se stoppèrent, se regardant avant d'écarquiller un peu les yeux. Ils se mirent à courir pour arriver sur le pallier du soldat et de sa disciple. Cette dernière venait de le pousser au dehors de son appartement. Elle croisa le regard d'Isis puis de Thor.

\- Quoi ? Vous aussi vous êtes venus me dire à quel point c'est une _merveilleuse_ nouvelle c'est ça ? Ironisa-t-elle tentant de se calmer.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça Edana et tu ne m'as pas laissé finir ! Comme d'habitude tu t'emportes avant que je n'ai pu finir !

Isis grimaça. Ce n'était pas vraiment la chose à dire. Mais à son grand étonnement, Edana resta figée, fixant son mentor.

Elle pinça les lèvres avant d'hocher la tête légèrement. Elle baissa la tête avant de se détourner et de refermer la porte sur ses coéquipiers qui se figèrent. Steve voulut entrer de nouveau mais Isis le stoppa.

\- Non Steve, souffla-t-elle.

\- Mais je voulais juste... protesta-t-il.

\- Laisse-lui deux minutes, le coupa-t-elle doucement.

Thor eu envie de rejoindre Edana mais un regard de sa partenaire lui indiqua que c'était à elle d'y aller. Steve lui scanna donc son iris, lui permettant d'entrer dans l'appartement. Elle referma doucement derrière elle et elle longea le petit couloir qui débouchait sur le grand salon. Elle vit donc Edana, debout devant sa baie vitrée, ses bras enserrant son buste comme dans une veine tentative de se réchauffer.

Elle s'approcha et se posta à ses cotés. La blonde continua de fixer son reflet dans la vitre, le paysage étant sombre à l'extérieur. Isis ne dit rien quand elle vit une petite larme rouler sur sa joue.

\- C'est ton droit de rester ici, tu le sais.

\- Je sais.

Elles ne parlèrent pas pendant quelques secondes puis Isis reprit.

\- Je crois que tu devrais écouter ce qu'il a à te dire.

Edana tourna ses yeux vers elle, puis un petit sourire vint prendre place sur ses lèvres.

\- Ce n'est plus toi et moi depuis longtemps n'est-ce pas ?

Il n'y avait aucune animosité dans sa voix, bien au contraire. Ce n'était que douceur et constatation. Et même pour Isis qui avait toujours prôné l'amitié avant tout, elle ne put que reconnaître que son amie avait raison. Depuis longtemps ce n'était plus question que d'elles. C'était elle et Thor. Edana et Steve et depuis peu, Steve et elle, et Edana et Thor. Et maintenant il y avait Arphedia dans l'équation.

\- Ça sera toujours nous, souffla Isis les yeux légèrement brillants.

Edana sourit tendrement, les yeux brillants aussi.

\- Ecoute-le. Il est ton mentor.

La Olyganee hocha la tête et elles se prirent dans les bras. Isis posa sa main sur la joue de son amie avant de s'éloigner et de sortir. Une fois au dehors, elle retrouva les deux hommes, adossés au mur. Ils se redressèrent d'un même mouvement et elle fit un signe à Steve.

\- Elle est calme. Vas-y. Elle t'écoutera maintenant.

Steve passa près d'elle et déposa un tendre baiser sur sa joue ce qui la surpris.

\- Je te remercie Isis, murmura-t-il, croisant ses orbes bleus.

Elle hocha la tête et le laissa entrer.

Edana l'attendait patiemment et quand il arriva en face d'elle, elle se releva lentement de l'accoudoir, croisant ses bras, n'osant pas trop le regarder.

\- Je veux avant toute chose que tu saches que je ne minimalise pas du tout la situation d'Arphedia. J'espère que tu le sais ça ?

\- Je le sais, reconnu-t-elle en s'approchant. Et je reconnais que je me suis emportée.

Il eu un petit sourire.

\- Ecoute cela ne me fait pas plus plaisir qu'à toi, mais nous avons des bases des collaborateurs Francais en relation avec la Russie. Il sauront peut-être nous renseigner sur ton amie. Et on pourra s'arrêter dans sa famille aussi. Voir ce qu'ils savent et quand est-ce qu'ils ont eu des nouvelles d'elle pour la dernière fois. J'ai moi aussi besoin de renseignement pour Bucky.

Edana hocha la tête, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

\- Marché conclu ?

Elle releva ses yeux vers lui et elle lui tendit la main.

\- Tapis rouge, projecteur et mission de renseignement incognito. Marché conclu.

Le mentor et sa disciple se serrèrent la main avec une poigne ferme. Steve l'attira soudain à lui, la serrant dans ses bras.

\- Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi tu le sais ça ? Je ne me dresserais jamais contre toi.

Elle sourit contre son torse, raffermissant sa prise sur son buste.

\- Je le sais, souffla-t-elle.

Elle se recula un peu pour regarder ses yeux.

\- Je serais toujours de ton coté aussi, peu importe l'enjeu.

0o0o0o0

Isis faisait face à son énorme valise, se tenant le menton d'une main, ses yeux faisant des allées retour entre sa penderie et la valise.

\- Oubli, entendit-elle soudain.

Edana.

\- Si tu cherches à faire entrer un seul vêtement de plus ça va exploser, s'amusa la blonde.

\- Mais non ! Je suis sur que si je glisse la robe d'Asgard juste là...

Elle ferma un œil mettant ses mains devant elle, estimant la taille de la valise avec deux de ses doigts. La soigneuse secoua la tête amusée. Elle s'avança et attrapa la dite robe, la pliant avant d'ouvrir un peu la valise qui débordait. Elle la glissa dedans.

\- Assied-toi dessus, lui ordonna Edana en désignant la valise.

-Toi tu traines trop avec Steve, ronchonna-t-elle en s'exécutant quand même.

\- Au cas ou tu ne le savais pas c'est... mon... mentor... souffla fortement Edana en tentant de faire glisser la fermeture éclair. Tu mets tout ton poids ?!

\- Hey ho qu'est ce que tu insinue ?

\- Vas-y saute un peu, expira-t-elle concentrée.

Isis rebondit avec ses fesses et dans un souffle d'expiration Edana réussit à fermer le monstre.

\- Là, plus rien ne rentrera.

\- J'ai une autre valise ! Dit fièrement l'infirmière.

\- T'es grave.

Edana se laissa choir sur le lit entre les tonnes de vêtements et elle fixa le plafond.

\- Comment ça se passe avec Steve ? Demanda-t-elle soudain.

Isis se figea et plia son jeans en grimaçant. Devant cette absence de réponse Edana se releva sur un coude pour fixer son amie.

\- Isis ?

\- Oui ? Couina-t-elle.

La soigneuse haussa les sourcils sceptique.

\- Je t'ai posé une question.

\- Oh vraiment ? Tenta de faire innocemment la concernée.

Cela ne marcha pas et face au regard inquisiteur de la Olygane elle rendit les armes.

\- Il m'a envoyé un sms hier...

-Et ?

Isis lui fit signe d'attendre et elle lui lança son smartphone. Edana le déverrouilla et cliqua sur le petite lettre. Elle tomba sur la conversation. Conversation faites de quelques messages seulement. Un ricanement lui échappa quand elle tomba sur les premiers que l'infirmière et Steve s'étaient envoyé. À l'époque l'entende n'était pas au beau fixe. Elle lu rapidement le premier, celui d'Isis :

_« Bonjour Rogers, c'est Isis, je voulais m'assurer que tu n'oublis pas les soins d'Edana à sept heures. Il faut bien respecter les horaires pour les piqures. Ça va aller ? »_

Elle parcouru rapidement la suite et ne put s'empêcher de la relire à voix haute sous le regard un peu noir de la blonde.

_\- « Je vois que tu arrives encore à écrire malgré la dose d'alcool que tu as ingurgité, c'est rassurant. Ne t'en fais pas, je me douche et je vais m'occuper d'elle, après tout, je suis Monsieur parfait non ? ». _ Oh punaise mais c'est qu'il a de la repartit mon mentor, rigola Edana toute seule. Tu m'avais pas dit ça !

\- Ça va tu te marre bien ? Sortit Isis vexée de se rappeler ce moment.

\- Oh oui, explosa la blonde de son rire sincère, imaginant la scène.

\- Oui bon ça va, aller, lis la suite !

Edana sécha les larmes au coin de ses yeux et lu le message qui suivait et qui datait de la veille au soir.

_« Bonsoir Isis, est-ce que tu voudrais aller te balader un peu avec moi avant qu'il ne fasse vraiment nuit ? On pourrait ensuite manger ensemble chez moi et regarder un film. Bon tu devras le mettre toi par contre, je ne sais toujours pas comment marche le lecteur... Si cela te tente bien sûr. Steve. » _

\- Bah... pourquoi tu as pas répondu ?! S'exclama Edana en écarquillant les yeux.

Là elle savait qu'elle était hypocrite mais elle n'allait pas le dire de suite à son amie.

\- Non mais ça va toi ? Tu te fou pas un peu de moi tu as fait pareil à Thor ! S'exclama Isis.

La blonde grimaça. Ah bah visiblement son amie savait déjà... Oups.

\- Rhaa mais il peut pas y garder pour lui aussi, gémit-t-elle. Bon on en parlera après, fit-elle rapidement face au regard de l'infirmière. Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas répondu ? C'était gentil de sa part !

\- Mais je sais ! Geignit-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur sa chaise. Mais je ne sais pas... j'ai peut-être un peu paniquée. Et si on avait rien à se dire ?

Edana fronça les sourcils.

\- Bah... mais non voyons. Et pis au pire ça n'aurait pas été grave vous auriez regardé un film. Ou tout autre, rajouta-t-elle avec un regard malicieux qui lui valut de se prendre un tee-shirt à Isis dans la figure.

\- C'que t'es bête ! Rit-elle en rougissant un peu.

\- Non réaliste ! Non mais sérieusement, de quoi tu as eu peur ?

Isis perdit son sourire.

\- Je ne sais pas trop. A chaque fois qu'on a pu se rapprocher ça a toujours été dans le feu de l'action. Ce n'était jamais... prémédité ou... de fil en aiguille, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Son amie hocha la tête compréhensive.

\- Oui tu as peur de te retrouver avec lui comme un couple en fait ? Fit-elle doucement.

La lumière sembla se faire chez Isis.

\- Oui c'est ça, comprit-elle. Je crois que j'ai peur que cela soit « officiel ».

\- Mmm... je comprends... mais tu aurais peut-être pu lui répondre. Je comprends mieux pourquoi il est venu passer la soirée chez moi. Il avait l'air tout perdu !

\- Vraiment ? S'étonna la blonde.

\- Je crois que tu n'as pas vraiment saisit qu'il t'aimait beaucoup. Steve parle peu. Il est timide. Et un peu maladroit aussi je le reconnais. Mais il s'implique.

Isis se sentie soudain mal.

\- Ne culpabilise pas, ne t'en fait pas. Steve n'est pas bête.

Isis ne répondit rien, toujours perdue dans ses pensées et faisant face à un dilemme interne. Edana quant à elle se mit à triturer une chaussette. Isis finit par se ressaisir et fixa la blonde.

\- Et toi alors ? Tu m'expliques ?

Elle souffla, visiblement lasse.

\- Que veux-tu que je te dise. On est plus sur Asgard...

\- Ah parce que sur Asgard tu étais d'accord pour te rapprocher de Thor et de vivre quelque chose avec lui mais ici sur Terre tu le fuis comme la peste ? Je ne te comprends pas, dit-elle un peu sèchement.

\- Ça va j'ai juste pas répondu à son message. C'est pas la fin du monde, esquiva-t-elle de mauvaise humeur.

\- Et si tu me disais la vérité au lieu de te cacher derrière ton masque hum ? Je ne suis pas Thor moi. Je suis ton amie.

Cela sembla adoucir Edana qui soupira, rendant les armes.

\- Je suis dans le même dilemme que toi. Je suis terrifiée ! Avoua-t-elle en se levant, ne tenant plus en place. J'ai une boule au ventre rien que d'y penser. Sur Asgard... c'était facile, c'était une parenthèse doré mais ici, j'ai l'impression que tout est plus vrai et plus effrayant. La réalité m'a rattrapé, souffla-t-elle en regardant le sol.

\- La réalité était la même sur Asgard, lui glissa Isis.

Edana deglutie et Isis se rapprocha, lui caressa le bras gentiment.

\- Il t'a proposer de passer la soirée avec toi hier soir non ?

Elle hocha la tête doucement.

\- De toute façon je suis sur il te dit tout, marmonna-t-elle boudeuse.

\- C'est pas faux, rit Isis. Mais j'aimerais bien avoir ta version.

\- Bah... il m'a demandé si j'étais chez moi... j'ai paniquée aussi et j'ai choisis de faire l'autruche comme si je n'avais pas vu le message, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Oui bien sur, toi pas voir. Toi qui a ton téléphone en permanence à portée de main.

Edana lui lança un regard entendu.

\- Enfin bref. Quelques minutes après il a sonné chez moi...

\- Du grand Thor, se désespéra la disciple du dieu amusée.

La concernée grimaça.

\- Je n'ai pas répondu comme tu le sais et il est parti. Il m'a envoyé ça.

Elle attrapa son téléphone avant de le tendre à son amie qui parcouru les quelques lignes.

_« Ai-je fais quelque chose de mal ? Si c'est le cas dit le moi Edana... Quoi qu'il en soit si tu as besoin de moi, tu sais où me trouver »_

L'infirmière prit un air triste.

\- Il ne m'a pas dit qu'il t'avait envoyé ça, murmura-t-elle en lui rendant le portable.

\- J'ose plus le croiser. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire ! Il ne faut pas qu'il s'accroche.

Isis eut un petit rire sans joie.

\- Alors toi non plus tu n'as visiblement pas la moindre idée d'à quel point tu comptes pour lui !

Une partie d'Edana avait envie d'en savoir plus, heureuse de se sentir aimé par quelqu'un. L'autre en revanche, la partie qui avait été détruite, brisée et abimé était morte de peur et se voiler la face était son seul moyen de défense.

\- Il ne doit pas, claqua-t-elle en tentant de réprimer son coté romantique et en manque d'amour. Ca ne rimerai à rien Isis il a 1500 ans ! Non mais est-ce que vous y pensé ?! Je vais vieillir tandis que lui restera tel qu'il est pendant encore des centaines d'années ! Alors a moins que tu es dans tes contacts un ami vampire qui veuille bien me transformer, je suis désolée mais je crains que cela soit plus fort que nous, on est pas dans twilight... A quoi ça rimerai de nous accrocher et de nous faire souffrir ? hum ?

\- Je peux comprendre sauf que c'est trop tard, compatit-t-elle. Cela fait longtemps que Thor tient à toi bien plus que comme une simple amie. Il t'...

\- Non ! S'exclama Edana en mettant ses mains sur ses oreilles se détournant. S'il te plait ne me dit pas ça. Je t'en supplie, paniqua-t-elle.

Isis pinça les lèvres, faisant la moue. Elle inspira, se taisant. Elle observa son amie retirer doucement ses mains de ses oreilles et se retourner vers elle les yeux tristes.

\- Ne dit rien s'il te plait. Parce qu'après je vais espérer. Et si j'espère je vais m'attacher à lui et cela sera finit. Je ne pourrais plus me passer de sa présence et je vais souffrir, conclut-elle.

Isis connaissait l'étendu des dégâts affectif chez son amie mais l'entendre à voix haute rendait les choses beaucoup plus tangible.

\- Mais tu _es_ attaché à lui Edana, lui dit-elle avec douceur et lucidité. Le mal est fait...

\- Laisse-moi au moins essayer d'inverser la tendance, et prétendre que tu n'as pas raison, souffla-t-elle.

Les yeux bleus d'Isis la scannèrent et elle n'insista pas. Elle voyait bien que cela la bouffait. Edana n'avait pas peur de grand chose mais ça... aimer quelqu'un, ça la terrifiait encore plus qu'elle. Et pourtant Isis se trouvait déjà bien atteinte à ce niveau.

\- D'accord, souffla Isis. Mais s'il te plait, ne lui fait pas trop de mal, demanda-t-elle avec émotion. Il ne mérite pas de souffrir juste parce qu'il tient à toi. Ça serait injuste.

Edana déglutit. Elle ne pu rien répondre car elle savait que si elle voulait se protéger, elle ne serait pas des plus agréable avec le dieu.

0o0o0o0

\- Bien tout le monde est là ? Demanda Tony sur la piste de décollage.

Tous se regardèrent hochant la tête. Isis était aux cotés de son mentor. Elle et Keith étaient allés rendre visite à Lyra, mais cette dernière s'était disputé avec Keith... _« Tu pars encore »_ l'avait-elle accusée. Il n'avait rien dit. Que pouvait-il dire ? Isis ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle ne supportait pas l'idée que les deux en viennent à se séparer pourtant elle devait reconnaître que les choses étaient plus compliquées maintenant. Elle avait bien proposé à sa sœur de venir mais elle avait refusé, malgré l'insistance de son homme.

\- En avant les enfants.

Les Avengers montèrent à bord du Jet privé et Edana évita soigneusement de croiser le regard de Thor. Pourtant elle savait qu'il la fixait. Et bien sûr, elle se retrouva juste devant lui quand il fallut monter. Elle fut surprise qu'il ne dise rien, ni même qu'il ne tente une approche et elle souffla discrètement de soulagement, ses joues se colorant de roses quand elle pensa qu'il avait une vue imprenable sur ses fesses.

Steve quant à lui laissa Isis passer devant lui par galanterie et elle le remercia rapidement, ne s'attardant pas, aussi gênée qu'Edana. Il lui emboita le pas, ses yeux glissant sur la croupe de sa partenaire. Il se ressaisit, se concentrant sur autre chose.

Chacun prit place sur les sièges de cuir de l'avion, attachant leur ceintures pour le décollage.

\- Ça va ? Demanda Caleb en voyant sa sœur pâlir.

Elle lui fit une grimace en réponse.

\- Respire, lui fit-il en souriant. Ça va aller.

\- Au pire si on s'écrase tu mourras sur le coup, lui dit Tony en passant dans l'allée.

\- Merci Stark, ça m'aide beaucoup !

Son rire lui parvint et il prit place sur son siège un peu plus loin.

L'avion se déplaça et elle agrippa le bras d'Isis. Ce n'est qu'une fois que le jet eu décollé et qu'il se soit stabilisé dans le ciel qu'elle la relâcha, la remercia d'un regard. Ils purent déboucler leur ceintures, se détendant pour les prochaines longues heures de vol qui les attendaient. Merci le pilote automatique de Tony. Isis se leva et se dirigea vers le bar pour se servir un grand verre d'eau fraiche. Thor la rejoignit. S'asseyant sur un des tabourets hauts avant de discuter tranquillement avec elle.

\- Edana ? Appela Steve qui s'était assis sur une des banquettes qui faisaient face à une petite table carré.

La jeune femme se leva de son siège pour le rejoindre, fixant les dossiers reliés qui s'offraient à eux.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-elle intriguée.

\- Tout ce que j'ai pu récolté sur Bucky, avoua-t-il en ouvrant une chemise, lui remettant une photographie de son meilleur ami d'enfance.

Elle le regarda, surprise.

\- Tu es ma disciple. J'aurais du t'en parler il y a longtemps. Plus de secret. Tout ce que je sais est là.

\- Merci, lui dit-elle gentiment. Je sais ce que cela représente pour toi.

Ils se sourirent et ils se penchèrent ensemble sur le dossier.

Plus loin Isis et Thor les observaient discrètement tout en discutant tandis que Keith était assis près de Tony, plonger sur des plans de machines.

L'ambiance était légère et convivial à des centaines de kilomètres du sol, dans cette carlingue haute gamme. Chacun discutait de chose et d'autres et parfois des éclats de rire se faisaient entendre. Isis regarda rapidement par un des hublot depuis le bar et elle constata qu'il faisait nuit noir.

\- Bon, qui a faim ? Demanda finalement Tony comme ayant lu dans les pensées de sa collègue.

\- Moi ! S'empressèrent de dire Caleb et sa sœur qui avait vivement relevé la tête.

Isis secoua la sienne, amusée.

\- Vous avez toujours faim de toute façon !

Les deux Olyganes s'étaient levés, l'ainé passant un bras sur la taille de sa sœur l'attirant dans une étreinte fraternel en regardant Isis.

\- On est pas du même sang pour rien, fit-il avec fierté.

\- Ah ça, aucun doute, renchérit Natasha en passant près d'eux. Toujours faim et buté comme des cochons, se moqua-t-elle. Pas de doute, vous êtes de la même famille, mon pauvre Keith !

Le concerné haussa les épaules.

\- Je fais avec, plaisanta-t-il.

La petite bande explosa de rire sous les regards noirs des deux concernés.

\- Bon allé, champagne ! Tonna Tony en attrapant deux bouteilles dans le frigo, en tendant une à Steve pour qu'il la débouche, avant d'appuyer sur une petite télécommande qui diffusa de la musique dans tout l'avion. « On the Floor de Jennifer Lopez » raisonna, donnant le ton du vol.

Isis ne pu s'empêcher de regarder le soldat deboucher le champagne, suivant les mouvements de ses mains et de ses veines qui roulaient sur ses avants bras à chaque mouvement. Le « Pop » de bouchon la fit revenir sur terre. Elle croisa soudain les yeux bleu aux reflets verts de son amant et ils se fixèrent. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Elle déglutit et malgré son caractère, elle finit par détourner le regard. Steve pinça les lèvres, malheureux mais il le dissimula du mieux qu'il pu en se contentant de servir les flûtes qu'Edana venait de lui tendre. Sa disciple n'avait rien manqué de cet échange et elle en fut triste aussi. La seule chose qu'elle voulait c'était que son amie soit heureuse. Son amie et son mentor pourraient être heureux ensemble. Cependant elle vit Isis lever son verre à l'Assemblée.

\- Santé !

Elle descendit son verre d'une traite avant de se mettre à se déhancher, bientôt suivit par Natasha. Tous les autres rirent et burent une gorgée avant qu'Edana ne tende son verre à son mentor, s'empressant de rejoindre ses amies. Elle avait besoin de décompresser juste quelques minutes, oubliant tous ses soucis.

Les trois jeunes femmes se déhanchèrent au rythme de la musique, oubliant qu'elles étaient à des lieux de la terre ferme. Caleb vida son verre et rejoignit sa sœur. Elle lui fit un grand sourire, attrapant sa main. Il la fit virevolter, l'attirant de nouveau à lieu pour un collé serré fraternel qui fit siffler les autres. Thor accoudé au bar scannait le corps de sa « compagne ». Ses yeux parcouraient son corps, s'attardant un peu trop sur son décolleté et sa chute de reins. Un sourire tendre apparut sur ses lèvres quand il la vit exploser de rire quand le grand brun attrapa Natasha, la basculant en la soutenant.

\- Où est la charmante Lyra ? Demanda Tony à Keith qui s'était assis.

\- Elle est restée à la maison, dit-il penaud.

Tony hocha la tête.

\- Je sais que ce mode de vie n'est pas forcement simple pour les autres qui n'en font pas partie. Même si honnêtement, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi, fit-il mine d'être surpris ce qui amusa Keith. Mais, Lyra est la bienvenue au QG. Elle peut y vivre. Je pensais que c'était évident ! Quitte à être entouré de couple, autant l'être jusqu'au bout, ironisa-t-il en jetant un coup d'oeil à ses protégés.

\- Je sais, souffla le jeune homme aux yeux verts. Je lui ai déjà proposé, mais elle a refusée. Plusieurs fois. Je crois que tout ce qui nous entoure lui fait peur et ne lui convient pas. Sa sœur, nous... Elle se sent à part de ne pas avoir de dons.

Tony ne dit rien. Il comprenait que les deux jeunes gens étaient face à une impasse si le fond du problème était le sentiment d'être à part. Il ne put que tapoter l'épaule de son ami avant de se lever.

Un peu plus loin, accoudé au Bar, Steve se joignit à Thor, observant sa disciple et son amante. Thor lui jeta un coup d'oeil avant de les regarder de nouveau.

\- Elle t'ignore ? Demanda Steve en fixant Edana.

Le dieu acquiesça sombrement, prenant une énorme gorgée de sa boisson.

\- Isis ?

\- Pareil, souffla Steve en buvant aussi.

Le blond se frotta le front lasse.

\- Hier ça allait bien et aujourd'hui elles nous ignorent. C'est à devenir fou, grogna Thor.

Steve eu un haussement de sourcil dubitatif. Effectivement, à en devenir fou.

0o0o0o0

La soirée était bien avancée et chacun avait depuis longtemps engloutit les plats chauds que Tony avait prit soin de prendre à bord. Il leur restait encore quelques heures de vol. Il devait arriver en début de mâtiné En France. L'ambiance s'était calmé et chacun était assis, discutant tranquillement avec une douce musique en fond sonore. Edana et Steve étaient de nouveau plongés sur les dossiers, emmagasinant le plus d'informations possibles, cherchant à faire des mises en liens.

\- Il y a de quoi atterrir près de l'habitation des parents de ton amie ? Demanda soudain Tony.

La blonde releva vivement la tête, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Humm, pas vraiment, c'est un petit village. Mais il y a de nombreux champs. Ça pourrait faire l'affaire.

\- Bien. On fera ça alors, déclara-t-il avec un regard entendu.

La jeune femme lui fit un petit sourire reconnaissant et le milliardaire lui fit un clin d'oeil. Sentant un regard sur elle, ses yeux se déplacèrent sur les visages présents et elle tomba sur des orbes bleus azur. Elle déglutit et détourna rapidement le regard, ses joues chauffant. Elle se cacha derrière ses longues mèches blonde, plongeant son nez dans un dossier.

\- Tiens regarde, souffla Steve.

Il fit glisser jusqu'à elle une photographie de très mauvaise qualité, pixelisée, provenant visiblement de camera de sécurité de ville.

\- La première fois cela ne m'a jamais alerté mais regarde, il est accompagné, expliqua-t-il.

Mais Edana n'était plus là. Un bourdonnement envahit ses oreilles et sa poitrine se serra. Elle attrapa rapidement la photo, plissant des yeux. On voyait effectivement Bucky, mais à ses cotés se trouvait une silhouette beaucoup plus petite, aux formes généreuses. De dos, on pouvait voir de long cheveux brun réunis en une queue de cheval banale. Ses vêtements étaient sombres, passe partout mais pourtant, elle aurait pu la reconnaître entre mille.

\- C'est elle, souffla-t-elle, un frisson glacé glissant le long de sa colonne.

Elle pensait avoir parlé doucement, mais tous les Avengers relevèrent la tête vers leur coéquipière qui avait pâlie devant l'image. Steve fronça les sourcils.

\- C'est... commença-t-il prudemment.

\- Arphedia, claqua-t-elle précipitamment. C'est Arphedia ! La femme aux cotés de Bucky c'est elle !

Isis se leva mais Thor l'avait devancé. Il se pencha par dessus la jeune femme, posant sa grande main dans son dos avant de la faire glisser sur son épaule la serrant pour la soutenir. Cela fit tilt chez le dieu. Le prénom Arphedia ne lui était pas inconnu tout simplement parce qu'il l'avait rencontré ! Elle avait aidé au jugement de Loki sur Asgard il y a de cela de nombreux mois. Bien avant qu'il ne rencontre Edana, ses frères et Isis. Il observa la photo, déglutissant et masquant son trouble. Peut-être se trompait-il, après tout...

\- C'est très flou, tenta-t-il de la rassurer, tu pourrais...

Elle se retourna rapidement vers lui, le fusillant de son regard devenu sombre.

\- Tu penses que je ne suis pas capable de reconnaître celle que je considère comme ma sœur ?! Je te dis que c'est elle !

Elle se tourna de nouveau vers Steve, figé.

\- Nos meilleurs amis se connaissent, souffla-t-elle.

Ils se fixèrent, comprenant que la mission venait de prendre un tournant décisif. Le soldat de l'hiver connaissait Arphedia, mais plus que cela... ils avaient « travaillé » ensemble. Ils étudièrent toutes les photographies et maintenant cela sauta aux yeux de Steve. Arphedia était sur de nombreux clichés, en arrière plan...

\- Non... expira Edana, son souffle se bloquant dans sa poitrine.

Elle cauchemardait. Sa meilleure amie, une tueuse ? Non, non c'était un canular, une blague immonde.

\- Ana, tenta Steve.

\- Non, dit-elle en se levant, se soustrayant à la poigne tendre de Thor. J'ai besoin d'un verre. On peut changer de sujet s'il vous plait. J'ai besoin de digérer, expliqua-t-elle avec plus de douceur face à tous ces regards inquiet.

Elle les aima encore plus quand ils hochèrent la tête, reprenant leur sièges et essayant de discuter comme si de rien n'était. Elle croisa les yeux bleu de son frère et il hocha imperceptiblement son beau visage. Elle inspira profondément, se sentant apaisée par sa présence à distance. Elle se laissa tomber sur le tabouret du bar et elle vit bientôt Isis attraper un verre sans rien dire, le remplissant de Jack. Cela tira un micro-sourire à la soigneuse qui le prit entre ses doigts.

\- Pas de Manzana ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit assez fort pour l'instant, répliqua-t-elle en la regardant enfin avec un regard entendu.

La concernée haussa les sourcils, lui accordant ce point. Elle leva son verre avant de le porter à ses lèvres, en prenant une grosse gorgée qui la fit grimacer. Elle reposa le récipient transparent soupirant lourdement.

\- Ça va aller ? s'enquit son amie en s'accoudant sur le bar tout en se penchant vers elle.

Elle hocha plusieurs fois la tête, les yeux dans le vague.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix. Tu le crois ça ? rit-elle soudain, ma meilleure amie au main d'HYDRA au cotés du meilleur ami de mon mentor. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un mauvais film.

Isis la détailla.

\- C'est fou c'est vrai, mais c'est comme ça, cela devait arriver... Mais on va tout faire pour la sauver. Ai confiance.

\- J'ai confiance... je suis simplement...

Edana sembla chercher ses mots.

\- Epuisée, acheva-t-elle. Elle était en France Isis. A des milliers de kilomètres de moi et pourtant ils l'ont trouvé pour m'atteindre.

L'infirmière vit parfaitement le raisonnement de son amie et elle lui attrapa la main ne la laissant pas finir, préférant la devancer.

\- Hey, ce n'est pas ta faute, dit-elle gentiment. C'est malheureux, horrible mais en aucun cas de ta faute. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, tu n'en parlais à personne. Tu as fais de ton mieux pour la garder loin de tout ça. Tu. N'y. Pouvais. Rien, insista-t-elle bien sur chaque mot espérant que ça pénètre le crane dur de la blonde.

Pourtant elle sut au moment où elle avait finit de parler que ça n'avait servit à rien. Elle la connaissait. Sous ses airs dur, sous ses sarcasmes à la Tony, Edana avait le cœur sur la main et le peu de personne qu'elle considérait comme sa famille comptaient plus que tout. Forcement, elle allait s'en vouloir pour ce qui était arrivé à sa meilleure amie. Pour ce qui arrivait au moment même à sa meilleure amie.

\- Bon les jeunes, c'est là que je sens mes nombreuses années, plaisanta Tony en se levant, refermant son bouton de costume. Derrière cette porte se trouve de modestes dortoirs. Un pour chacun. Sur ce, à demain ! Pas de bêtises les murs sont fins !

Cela eu le don de détendre l'atmosphère. Edana se leva péniblement de son tabouret, saluant d 'un geste fatiguée l'assemblée. Elle attrapa son petit sac de voyage et referma derrière elle. Elle poussa la première porte et découvrit avec surprise un lit de taille très respectable avec une commode et un petit bureau. Le hublot devait certainement rendre le lieu lumineux la journée. Elle se laissa tomber sur le matelas et enleva avec difficulté son pantalon, puis son haut afin de passer son pyjama. Un pyjama informe mais tout doux dans lequel elle se sentait bien et apaisée. Elle tira la couverture épaisse et se glissa dessous, soupirant de satisfaction. Elle entendit les autres choisir leur chambre, , s'exclamant face au luxe de l'avion, riant des dernières blagues de Caleb avant de se souhaiter bonne nuit. Le silence envahit la carlingue. Seul le bruit des réacteurs se faisaient entendre et elle apprécia que Tony soit aussi riche. Son jet ne faisait presque pas de bruit ! Elle fixa le plafond blanc, les mains croisées sur son ventre et soudain, la solitude la prit. Un sentiment d'angoisse. Elle se retourna et attrapa son téléphone. Elle hésita longuement : Keith, Caleb, Steve, Isis ou Thor. Finalement elle choisit d'écouter son cœur, elle appuya sur la dernière conversation en cours et tapa rapidement quelques mots.

0o0o0o0

Isis venait elle aussi de se mettre au lit et maintenant qu'elle était seule elle se rappela qu'elle n'aimait vraiment pas l'avion... Elle tenta de penser à autre chose mais en vain. Soudain son téléphone vibra.

_« Je sais que tu ne veux pas me parler mais ça va ? Je sais que tu n'aime pas l'avion » _

Son cœur fondit comme neige au soleil et elle ne put s'empêcher de répondre.

_« C'est vraiment gentil de ta part de demander. Je ne suis pas très rassurée pour tout te dire... » _

Elle posa son téléphone sur son ventre, un sourire niais prenant place sur ses traits.

\- C'est pitoyable, se flagella-t-elle à voix haute, ayant parfaitement conscience d'agir comme une adolescente avec son premier amour.

Son ventre se contracta quand elle sentit le petit appareil vibrer. Elle s'en saisit, ouvrant l'enveloppe.

_« Je ne suis pas loin tu sais... » _

De son coté Steve se mordit la lèvre, sachant qu'il pouvait tout à fait se fair envoyer sur les roses. Bon, il n'avait certes pas directement proposé de venir mais c'était assez explicite. Son téléphone émit un petit bip.

_« Je sais bien, mais c'est juste une peur irrationnelle. »_

Il sourit. Très bien, elle avait donc choisit d'ignorer l'insinuation. Soit elle était tellement stressée qu'elle n'avait pas vu le sous-entendu, soit... soit elle voulait qu'il lui demande clairement. Soit.

_« Tu veux que je vienne ? Ou si toi tu veux venir ? Si je peux t'aider... »_

Il inspira, son cœur cognant fort dans sa poitrine. Il se surpris à prier pour qu'elle accepte. Il avait envie de la prendre contre lui.

Isis se figea devant le message. Elle le lu et relu, des papillons ne cessant de s'envoler dans son bas ventre. Elle n'aurait pas pensé qu'il ose lui demander. Pourtant elle était heureuse.

_« Je veux bien que tu viennes »_

Elle posa le cellulaire sur la table de nuit, son cœur battant fort. Elle n'eu pas à attendre longtemps. Elle entendit deux petits coups et la porte s'ouvrit sur Steve. Elle distingua ses larges épaules dans la pénombre.

\- Bonsoir, fit-il gentiment.

Il referme derrière lui s'avançant vers le lit. Elle le regarda sans rien dire, assez gênée de se montrer vulnérable.

\- Ça te dérange si je...

Il désigna son tee-shirt qu'il portait par dessus un caleçon noir. Les yeux de la blonde dévalèrent sur son corps et ses jambes musclés avant de lui répondre la voix un peu rauque.

\- Non vas-y met-toi à l'aise.

Il attrapa le bas de sous vêtement et le passa par dessus sa tête, dévoilant ses abdominaux saillant et ses pectoraux dessinés. Isis déglutit se sentant soudain minuscule face à lui.

\- Je peux ?

Il désigna l'espace vide derrière elle, contre le mur. Elle hocha la tête et il passa au dessus d'elle veillant à ne pas l'écraser. Isis soulevant le pan de couette et le jeune homme se glissa dessous, de suite envelopper par la chaleur que sa compagne avait laissé. Le lit étant un peu petit, Steve décida de l'attirer à lui, prenant son petit corps contre le sien en cuillère. Elle recula contre lui, cherchant sa chaleur, se sentant de suite mieux. Il vint passer son bras sur elle, attrapant sa main qu'il serra. Leurs doigts s'entrecroisèrent et le silence reprit sa place. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques minutes et juste avant qu'elle ne sombre qu'Isis parla.

\- Merci Steve.

Il ne dit rien, souriant, le visage enfouie dans ses cheveux. Il embrassa son crâne, la rapprochant de lui, fermant lui aussi les yeux.

0o0o0o0

_« J'ai besoin de toi...» _

Thor n'en revenait pas. Il scrutait les mots sur son téléphone se demandant si les bières qu'ils avaient bu étaient si fortes que ça. Non non, il ne rêvait pas. Edana venait bien de lui dire qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Il la savait chamboulée mais à ce point... Cependant il ne se fit pas prier et c'est encore habillé qu'il quitta sa chambre pour trouver celle de la femme qu'il aimait. Un dilemme faisait rage en lui. Il ne savait pas si il devait lui parler du fait qu'il avait connue Arphedia. Cela voudrait dire que si il avait fait le lien avant, ils auraient peut-être pu intervenir il y a longtemps. Il ne savait pas quoi faire et n'était même pas sur que la personne sur la photographie soit la même Arphedia que celle qu'il avait connue sur Asgard. Après tout, pourquoi la meilleure amie d'Edana aurait été employée par le Shield sans même que la Olygane soit au courant ? Non, il devait y avoir une énorme coïncidence... Enfin, il l'espérait de tout cœur car sinon, il ne savait pas si Edana saurait capable de lui pardonner. Il arriva devant sa porte et il ne toqua pas, entrant directement. Il aperçut sa silhouette dans le lit. Elle était de dos, fixant le mur. Il se déshabilla posant jean et tee-shirt. Il commençait à la connaître et il savait qu'elle devait être gênée de l'avoir réclamée alors qu'elle ne lui adressait plus la parole. Mais il n'en avait que faire. Il voulait son bonheur et il était prêt à tout pour ça. Il tira la couette, se couchant dans le lit. Il posa sa grande main entre la hanche de la jeune femme et ses côtes, son pouce la caressant doucement. Il n'osait pas s'approcher plus, ne sachant pas quelle genre de soutient elle avait besoin. Il eu rapidement sa réponse quand il sentit sa petite main attraper la sienne, tirant dessus pour la remonter, la calant tout contre son cœur. Il n'eu pas le choix que de se rapprocher, collant son corps chaud au sien. Il vint déposer un baiser sur son épaule, la serrant encore plus. Edana ferma les yeux de satisfaction. Thor continua d'embrasser sa nuque et ses trapèze par dessous son pyjama et elle se laissa faire, bercée par sa tendresse.

\- Merci d'être venu, réussit-elle à dire après avoir prit son courage à deux mains.

Il effectua une pression sur sa main qu'il tenait avant de la lui lâcher la remontant vers son visage. Il la glissa entre le matelas et sa joue. Il encerclait son corps avec son grand bras et elle se sentit en sécurité comme jamais cela ne lui était arrivée.

\- Je serais toujours là.

Elle enfonça son visage en peu plus dans sa paume et y déposa un léger baiser avant de gigoter un peu s'enfonçant contre lui pour avoir plus de sa chaleur. Thor ne broncha pas et se contenta de la tenir contre lui, apaisé de la savoir avec lui.

0o0o0o0

Quelques heures plus tard, Thor se réveilla, prenant conscience que dans les nuages, le soleil commençait à se lever. Il baissa les yeux sur la jeune femme toujours dos à lui dans ses bras et il déposa un tendre baiser sur son crane avant de se dégager le plus délicatement possible. Pas forcement facile lorsqu'on mesure un mètre quatre-vingt dix et qu'on a deux pieds gauches... Il remit la couverture correctement pour qu'elle garde sa chaleur et il sortit en attrapant ses vêtements au passage. Il referma la porte et manqua de sursauter quand il se retrouva nez à nez avec Steve qui sortait de la chambre d'Isis.

Les deux grimacèrent un peu en se voyant à moitié nu, se faisant mutuellement des films.

\- Il y a rien à faire c'est vraiment étrange, marmonna Thor.

\- Non tait-toi, répliqua Steve pas plus enchanté de l'imaginer coucher avec celle qu'il considérait comme sa sœur.

Il se frôlèrent regagnant leur chambre respective pour s'habiller.

Thor fut le premier à sortir et il vint prendre place sur un des fauteuil de l'espace commun du jet, regardant par le hublot. Bientôt le soldat le rejoignit, passant sa main dans ses cheveux devenus un peu trop long. Peut-être devrait-il demander à Isis de lui couper finalement.

\- Isis à décidée de te reparler à ce que je vois ?

\- Je ne me réjouirais pas. Elle a peur de l'avion et elle avait besoin de quelqu'un, expliqua-t-il sur la réserve.

\- Humm.

\- Et toi ? Edana ?

\- Elle est chamboulée. Je pense que comme Isis elle avait besoin d'une présence mais elle ne m'a pas parlé.

Steve poussa un soupire. Ils n'étaient pas sortit de l'auberge. Il revint au visage de son ami et il le vit, bouche contre son poing, visiblement perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Il y a autre chose Thor ?

Ce dernier darda ses yeux bleu océan dans les siens, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Il secoua la tête, le visage toujours préoccupé.

\- Peut-être... mais je ne peux rien dire pour l'instant.

Steve vit bien qu'il ne pouvait pas insister. Il connaissait Thor. Quand il avait décidé de ne rien dire, cela ne servait à rien de tenter de le faire changer d'avis.

\- Bien le bonjour.

Le duo se retourna pour voir Tony arriver, vêtu d'un tee-shirt ACDC et d'un pantalon de survêtement noir. Il se rendit dans la cabine de pilotage afin de regarder le plan du vol que Friday se chargeait de diriger.

\- Une heure, annonça-t-il en revenant, se laissant tomber. Jus d'orange ? Café ?

Ils acquiescèrent et Tony tira un compartiment sous la table. Il sortit plusieurs verres, et les remplit du jus de fruit, avant de se lever et d'aller faire couler le liquide noir dans trois tasses.

0o0o0o0

\- Qu'est ce que tu vas dire ? Demanda Isis en voyant son amie se ronger les ongles regardant par le hublot la descente de l'avion.

Elle haussa les épaules, observant les champs, reconnaissant les petites villes aux alentours du village. Villes quelle avait fréquenté pendant des années avant de s'exiler pour les USA pour son travail.

\- Ça fait bizarre, dit soudain Caleb, faisant comme sa sœur.

\- Cela fait combien d'années que vous n'êtes pas revenus ici ? Demanda gentiment Natasha.

\- Quatre ans, répondit Keith. Lorsque notre oncle et notre tante sont décédés.

\- Hey bien, on pourrait presque croire que ça porte la poisse de vous fréquenter, ironisa Tony avec son tact légendaire.

Caleb ne se gêna pas et lui fit un signe grossier, feintant son agacement car en réalité Les Olygane ne s'étaient pas vexé. C'est vrai que la mort n'avait pas épargné leur vie, ils le savaient et eux même avaient souvent pensés être maudits.

Edana poussa un soupire de stress, se frottant les mains lorsque le jet se posa. Elle se retourna et vit tous ses amis la fixer, en attente de ses directives.

\- Il.. cela fait longtemps qu'ils ne m'ont pas vu, c'est mieux si on y va pas tous ensemble, expliqua-t-elle calmement. Ça va faire beaucoup à digérer sinon.

\- Insinuerais-tu que nous sommes indigeste ? Quelle reconnaissance, plaisanta le milliardaire.

Elle sourit, le remerciant d'un regard. Son humour lui permettait de souffler.

\- Tu ne veux pas qu'on t'accompagne ? Demanda Keith, Caleb acquiesçant à cette remarque.

Elle secoua la tête négativement.

\- C'est à moi d'aller les voir, affirma-t-elle.

\- Très bien. On t'attend.

\- Tiens.

Elle fronça les sourcils au petit micro noir que lui tendait Tony.

\- On préfère entendre ce qui se passe, on ne sait pas si HYDRA n'a pas corrompu sa famille ou même si elle est encore là-bas.

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Cette éventualité ne lui avait pas effleuré l'esprit. Elle déglutit, soudain pas sur de vouloir y aller seule.

\- Ça va aller, la rassura soudain Steve. Au moindre problème, dit mon nom et je serais là.

\- On sera tous là, renchérit Isis.

Un peu rassurée, elle ouvrit la porte et descendit du jet. Elle observa les champs avant de marcher dans les hautes herbes. Elle arriva par derrière la maison dans laquelle elle avait passé des weekend entier à rire avec son amie et sa famille. Elle contourna la grande haie et arriva sur la route. Elle marcha encore un peu pour arriver sur leur allée. Elle passa la première maison, habité que la moitié de l'année par leur voisins qui avait une résidence en Guadeloupe, puis elle franchit le portail toujours ouvert du père de sa meilleure amie. Elle soupira de soulagement lorsqu'elle vit la voiture blanche de ce dernier garé devant le garage. Elle leva les yeux, souriant devant la glycine qui perdait ses couleurs à l'approche de l'hiver. C'est le cœur battant qu'elle grimpa les marches jusqu'à arriver à la terrasse. La fenêtre plein pied qui leur servait d'entrée apparut et elle toqua trois fois. Quelques secondes plus tard, c'est une jeune femme à la peau clair et aux yeux semblables à Arphedia qui lui ouvrit. Elle la vit papillonner des yeux, pas sur de ce qu'elle voyait.

\- Edana ? S'étonna-t-elle.

Soulagée de la voir saine et sauve, la concernée prit un pas et l'enlaça. Etreinte que Valina lui rendit avec force une fois la surprise passée.

\- Viens entre ! Lui intima-t-elle tout sourire.

Elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et pénétra dans le salon.

\- Papa ! Appela-t-elle avec force avant de revenir à la jeune femme. Mais que fais-tu là ? Demanda-t-elle vivement.

Edana sut à ce moment même qu'ils ne savaient rien pour Arphedia. Cela lui brisa le cœur mais elle dissimula le tout comme elle savait si bien le faire.

\- Ana ? Entendit-elle soudain.

Elle tourna la tête pour voir le père de sa meilleure amie arriver par le couloir, passant par leur cuisine grise et rouge.

\- Ça pour une surprise !

La Olygane s'approcha de lui et lui fit la bise avec affection. Apres tout, cette petite famille était devenue la sienne au fil des années et l'avait toujours soutenue.

\- Comment tu vas ?

\- Humm bien merci et vous alors ?!

\- Et bien rien de spécial tu sais, la routine.

Elle sourit, et en observant le comportement de Theodore et Valina et elle sut qu'ils tentaient de lui cacher quelque chose en apparaissant le plus naturel possible. Raté.

\- Arphédia n'est pas là ? Fit-elle innocemment, se maudissant d'agir ainsi.

Elle avait visé juste. Le père et la fille se jetèrent un coup d'oeil pas si discret, ne sachant que répondre. Finalement Theodore sembla se décider.

\- Tu... tu n'es pas au courant du coup?

Edana fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

\- Au courant de quoi ?

\- Arphedia est aux USA...

Edana sembla se prendre un coup de massue sur la tête et elle du s'assoir sous le coup de la nouvelle.

\- Je... pardon mais... comment ? Où ? Balbutia-t-elle ne comprenant plus rien.

\- Elle voulait te faire la surprise, s'exclama sa sœur avec un grand sourire. Elle est partie il y a plusieurs mois. Elle a trouvé un petit appartement à New York, a travaillé dans une pâtisserie pour se faire un peu d'argent. Elle voulait t'emmener à Disney World, fit-elle sa mine se voilant. Mais du coup c'est rapé maintenant, on ne s'attendait pas à te voir...

Edana déglutit, les larmes lui montant aux yeux.

\- Elle était à New York lors de l'attaque ? Souffla-t-elle.

Thoedore et Valina semblèrent réagir.

\- Oui mais elle va bien ! Ne t'en fait pas ! Et toi ma pauvre on ne t'a pas demandé ?! Et tes frères ? S'empressa de s'enquérir son père.

Edana secoua la tête, dire comment elle allait était le cadet de ses soucis.

\- Vous lui avez parlé ? Récemment ? S'enquit-elle la boule au ventre, son esprit embrumée.

Et elle n'était pas la seule. Tous les Avengers écoutaient avec attention la discussion et semblait aussi médusé qu'elle et encore plus quand la voix de l'homme au cheveux grisonnant parla.

\- Bien sur ! Pas plus tard qu'avant-hier !

La jeune femme du se retenir pour ne pas vomir. Ma sa formation auprès de Steve l'avait endurcie et elle se surprit à garder un sang froid impeccable.

\- Mais... j'ai essayé de la contacter récemment et le numéro n'était pas valide.

Ça ce n'était pas un mensonge.

\- Oh oui, elle a changé de numéro et elle nous a dit de ne rien dire. Elle voulait tellement te faire la surprise ! Mais bon, on ne s'attendait pas à te voir débarquer ici. Elle comprendra. Au pire elle râlera un peu comme elle sait si bien le faire puis ça lui passera, plaisanta son père.

Edana fit un sourire crispée.

\- Vous pourriez me donner son numéro ? J'ai été inquiète ces derniers temps, ça me ferait plaisir de lui parler et de prévoir de la revoir une fois à New York.

Valina s'empressa d'acquiescer et griffonna le numéro sur un bout de papier le tendant à la Olygane qui le prit, son esprit complètement perdue.

Elle regarda les chiffres et sa vue se brouilla un peu. Elle frotta sa tempe qui lui lançait.

\- Mais et toi ? Que fais-tu ici ?!

\- Humm et bien... je suis là pour le travail, mentit-elle s'en voulant déjà. Tu sais échange d'espèces rares entre les parcs... J'en ai profité pour venir vous dire bonjour !

Ne pas pleurer.

\- C'est très gentil en tout cas, ça nous fait plaisir de te voir tu as l'air en forme ! J'espère que ça te plait ce job depuis le temps que tu en rêvais. Tu restes manger avec nous n'est-ce pas? Demanda Thoédore avec gentillesse.

Ne pas pleurer. Sourire.

\- Oh oui ce travail est merveilleux, fit-elle la gorge serrée. Ca aurait été avec plaisir mais mes collègues m'attendent, on a un vol à prendre, déglutit-elle difficilement.

Ils parurent un peu déçu mais n'insistèrent pas. Ils discutèrent rapidement encore quelques minutes puis Edana se leva, chancelant un peu. Elle ne put s'empêcher de les serrer dans ses bras. « Je vous promets que je vous ramènerais Arphedia » pensa-t-elle avec émotion.

Elle leur fit un dernier au revoir et elle descendit les marches avant de s'engager sur l'allée.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle arriva sur la route principale qu'elle éclata en pleurs avec de violents sanglots. Elle attrapa le petit micro qu'elle balança au loin, ce dernier s'enflammant sous le coup de la colère et du désespoir.

Dans l'avion, les Avengers n'avaient rien loupé et alors que Steve et Thor se levaient voulant la rejoindre, comme ses frères, Isis ferma les yeux et la seconde d'après elle avait disparue.

\- Il va vraiment falloir que tu lui apprenne à nous téléporter, grogna Steve.

Thor lui lança un regard noir avant de fermer les poings. Il détestait savoir Edana dans cet état. De plus, maintenant il était sur. La Arphedia d'Asgard était belle et bien la meilleure amie de la femme qu'il aimait.

0o0o0o0

Isis réapparut dans une petite air de jeu pour enfant, ses pieds s'enfonçant légèrement dans la matière molle qui composait le lieu. Pour amortir les chutes des têtes blondes surement. Elle observa autour d'elle et elle vit enfin son amie, assise sur un tourniquet abimé par le temps. Elle s'approcha avec douceur et vint poser sa main sur l'épaule de la Olygane qui ne bougea pas, son visage enfouie entre ses paumes.

Elle la vit être secouée par des spasmes et elle se mit à genou devant elle, lui prenant les poignets.

Elle découvrit un visage couvert de larmes, les yeux rougis. Elle ne dit rien, essuyant simplement les larmes qui s'échappaient de ses yeux devenus verts clair avec ses pleurs. Elle savait qu'il n'y avait rien à dire. Elle savait tout, avait tout entendu.

\- Ils pensent qu'elle va bien, lâcha-t-elle, sa voix devenue rauque par son chagrin mais aussi la rage qui l'habitait. Elle était là. Elle était là à New York ! S'exclama-t-elle soudain en se levant, apercevant à peine que les autres arrivaient dans l'air de jeu, restant en retrait.

-... et moi je ne le savais même pas ! Elle aurait pu mourir ce jour et je ne savais rien !

Isis se releva lentement, regardant sa meilleure amie tourner comme un lion en cage. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Steve, et Thor qui ne savaient pas quoi faire. Les autres étaient visiblement restés dans le jet pour lui laisser de l'espace.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, tenta-t-elle avec sa douceur habituelle.

\- J'aurais du, claqua-t-elle.

L'infirmière fit une moue attristée.

Edana mit ses mains sur ses hanches respirant fort, regardant le ciel pour y trouver une forme d'apaisement.

Elle revint finalement à elle et regarda ses amis mais surtout Steve.

\- Je ne comprends rien, commença-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui. Elle est aux mains d'HYDRA en ce moment même, comment est-ce qu'elle aurait pu leur donner des nouvelles hier ?

\- Peut-être que c'est une stratégie de leur part, suggéra Thor.

Elle plongea ses yeux verts dans les siens, considérant sa théorie.

\- Non, démentit Steve en attrapant le petit bout de papier avec le numéro. HYDRA ne se fatiguerait pas autant. Ce n'est pas leur but. Non il y a autre chose. On devrait appeler.

La blonde sembla considérer l'option, un dilemme faisant rage en elle. Isis posa sa main sur son avant-bras.

\- On reste avec toi.

Cela sembla donner du courage à Edana qui attrapa son téléphone.

\- Met-toi en masqué, dit soudain Isis.

\- Non. Suivant qui c'est, je veux qu'ils sachent qui je suis, et que je compte bien les tuer de mes propres mains si ils ont fait du mal à Arphedia, répliqua-t-elle avec un regard glacial et déterminée avant de composer le numéro.

Thor ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit sourire. Steve le regarda et haussa les sourcils, avec une moue amusé comme pour lui dire _« Elle court face au danger alors que les personnes censées devraient fuir ? C'est ce que tu disais non ? »_.

Le grand blond admira le petit bout de femme face à lui. Par Odin... il pourrait mourir pour cette femme. Il observa les traits de son visage et l'air sévère qu'elle abordait tandis que les tonalités sonnaient dans ses oreilles. Il se ressaisit et se concentra de nouveau. Il l'admirerait plus tard.

\- Ça sonne ? Chuchota Isis.

Edana acquiesça puis elle se redressa subitement lorsque la voix de sa meilleure amie raisonna dans ses oreilles.

\- Oui allô ? Demanda-t-elle poliment.

Elle resta muette un instant, ne s'attendant vraiment pas à entendre sa voix. Steve lui fit signe de répondre et elle revint sur terre, gardant la tête haute.

\- Arphédia ?

\- Oui ? Edana ?

Cette dernière écarquilla les yeux, se tournant vers ses amis.

\- Oui, tu... tu vas bien ? S'enquit Edana, cherchant à garder l'esprit clair.

\- Mais oui, comme je suis contente de t'avoir ! Mais comment tu as eu mon numéro ?

Edana tiqua. Arphedia n'aurait jamais réagit aussi platoniquement après des mois sans avoir communiquer avec sa meilleure amie. Et surtout elle n'aurait pas voulu savoir où elle avait eu le numéro. Non, elle aurait voulu savoir sa vie, comment elle allait, si son travail se passait bien... Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

\- Ton père, je suis en France je viens d'aller les voir, déclara-t-elle sans préambule.

Il y eu un blanc d'une micro-seconde.

\- Oh quelle bonne surprise je...

Le cerveau de la jeune femme se mit à tourner à plein régime tandis que la « Arphedia » débitait des questions, mal à l'aise, cherchant à noyer le poisson. Elle en eu marre de jouer au jeu du chat et de la sourie et elle le fit savoir.

\- Je sais qu'Arphedia est aux mains d'HYDRA.

Clair. Net. Du grand Edana. Les autres écarquillèrent les yeux se précipitant comme pour lui arracher le téléphone des mains. Elle les repoussa d'un regard et Steve se passa la main sur le visage complètement dépité.

\- Je ne sais pas par quel stratagème vous vous y prenez pour reproduire la voix de ma meilleure amie mais vous avez tout faux sur sa personnalité, claqua-t-elle.

\- Mais enfin Edana qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Tenta la voix artificielle.

La concernée ferma les yeux pour maintenir la colère qui commençait à couler dans ses veines, ses pouvoirs menaçant d'exploser.

\- Enfin Ana ! Les Avengers t'ont rendu paranoïaque, plaisanta la « femme » au bout du téléphone.

La Olygane fronça les sourcils se figeant sous le regard de ses amis qui suivaient l'échange perplexe.

\- Les _Avengers_ ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix froide et cynique.

A ce moment, Thor comprit quelque chose qu'il aurait du comprendre il y a longtemps. Il sut que derrière l'enlèvement d'Arphedia se trouvait quelqu'un de lié à eux. Quelqu'un qu'ils connaissaient bien. Il vit le regard de son amante prendre une nouvelle lueur et il sut qu'elle avait elle aussi comprit. Elle était bien trop futée pour qu'elle ne fasse pas les mises en liens qui s'imposaient.

-...Et expliquez-moi donc comment ma meilleure amie pourrait savoir que je fréquente les Avengers sachant que je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis des mois !?

C'était improbable. Complètement fou mais... La seule personne qui pouvait avoir assez de moyen pour connaître tout sur tout le monde, et les avoir empêcher d'entrer en communication les une avec les autres c'était...

\- Fury ? Souffla-t-elle.

\- Fury ? Demanda Steve du bout des lèvres ne comprenant rien.

Elle choisit de jouer le tout pour le tout. Un coup de Poker.

\- Fury je sais que c'est vous. Je sais qu'Arphedia a travaillé pour le SHIELD et qu'elle a disparu et qu'elle est aux mains d'HYDRA. Je sais que c'est vous qui avez empêcher que je rentre en contact avec elle en brouillant nos numéros. J'ignore comment vous l'avez connu et encore moins pourquoi Arphedia a même croisé votre route mais je sais que c'est vous. C'est fini. Vous avez perdu.

Elle ancra son regard dans celui d'Isis, et elle déglutit, son cœur battant comme une mitraillette. Il y eu comme de la friture sur la ligne, puis un silence oppressant jusqu'à ce que :

\- Bonjour Edana, déclara Fury de sa voix grave et posée. Il est grand temps qui nous ayons une conversation vous et moi.

Le petit groupe ouvrit la bouche, leur mâchoire se décrochant sous le choc. Tous, sauf Thor qui avait compris que c'était lui.

* * *

**Alors alors?!** Qui qui s'y attendait ? Dites-moi ! Vous ai-je surpris ? Avez-vous trouvé ça au contraire totalement nul (soyez quand même pas trop virulent je suis fragile mdr), bref **laissez une petite review** pour vos impressions cela me ferait vraiment plaisir !

**Des bisous** mes Vengeurs et surtout prenez soin de vous ! À bientôt !


	20. Chapter 20: Cannes nous voilà

**Bonjour tout le monde ! **

olala.. je sais que cela fait longtemps et cela n'aurai pas du arriver mais tellement de choses sont arrivés dans ma vie que j'ai du mettre en pause mes passe temps. Tout d'abord mon homme qui est militaire avait des vacances et on en a profité pour se voir avant son départ pendant 5 mois au mali, donc dsl mais clairement il passait avant tout... puis j'ai eu un travail que j'attendais depuis treeees longtemps donc j'ai du déménager et une formation par correspondance touchait à sa fin donc j'ai du me mettre un coup de pied au fesses pour la finir dans les temps mais mtn tout est ok donc je suis de retour !

J'espère en tout cas que depuis le temps tout le monde va bien car il faut l'avouer c'est une année de merde...

Trève de blabla, nouveau chapitre, qui change puisqu'un air de vacance berce nos avengers, sur un fond d'enquête bien évidemment !

**Réponses reviews:**

**MERO Julie: **Mouhahahah je suis sadique mais contente que l'effet ai été là ! Merci de cette jolie review que tu m'as donné ^^ si tu es sceptique je te conseil d'aller lire la fanfic de ma meilleure amie qui a ecrit sur ce personnage là, justement. Tu en apprendras plus sur elle et tu auras un autre point de vue avec d'autres personnage du MCU notamment Bucky et Loki hihi alors là aie aie aie comme on dit "ceux qui se ressemble s'assemblent" donc d'une certaine manière si, Arphédia a un bon caractère mdr et tu m'as tué ! Thorthorlevcastor génial ! et oui tellement pour thor et son acceptation c'est tout à fait ça, j'étais pliée en te lisant ! encore un grand merci et bonne lecture !

**Nonidude:** je suis ravie que tu aimes me lire car j'ecris pour mes lecteurs et c'est vrm top d'avoir des retours comme les tiens ! tu etais préssé pour la suite, dsl elle arrive tard mais elle arrive ! Enjoy !

**Invité:** Bonjour ! Merci de ton commentaire indicatif après c'était pour comprendre l'esprit du moment, puisqu'il est dur de vrm savoir ce qu'ils écoutaient lol, mais je trouvais que le morceau allait bien à l'ambiance, que cela soit celtique ou autre, que je me fais sur Asgard. Ps: la prochaine fois donne toi un petit nom pour la review que je puisse mettre autre chose qu"invité" ^^ Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : Cannes nous voilà !**

Thor était au milieu du champ, Steve à ses cotés, les deux se demandant si le premier pouvait oser monter à bord du Jet.

Thor ferma les yeux, soupirant tout en secouant la tête complètement désespéré.

\- Elle ne me le pardonnera jamais.

Steve déglutit, observant l'avion qui contenait sa disciple. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il ne pouvait pas mentir au dieu.

\- Il va lui falloir du temps, attesta-t-il, les mains sur les hanches.

\- Elle ne me pardonnera jamais, répéta-t-il comme ayant finalement accepté ce fait.

Steve regarda son coéquipier avec une moue crispée. Il lui donna une tape sur l'épaule et se dirigea vers l'avion, près à subir de nouveau la fureur d'Edana. Mais il ne savait pas que ce qu'elle allait lui faire subir allait être pire que la rage, la colère ou les cris...

Lorsque les deux hommes remontèrent à bord, un silence de mort y régnait et même Tony n'osa pas ouvrir la bouche. Il revenait de la chambre de la jeune Olygane et il savait que son humour devait faire une pause.

Isis était assise sur un des sièges en cuir et elle regarda les deux hommes de sa vie arriver près d'elle. Le soldat lui lança un bref regard et elle le suivi des yeux alors qu'il allait s'assoir de l'autre coté de l'allée, près du hublot. Elle revint ensuite à son mentor qui s'assit en face d'elle, se frottant le front, la mine fatiguée. Il releva ses yeux bleus vers elle et elle fit la moue pour lui indiquer qu'Edana n'était pas dans de bonnes dispositions. A peine avait-elle pensé cela que la Olygane réapparut dans la pièce principal de l'avion et tout le monde se tendit, s'attendant à la deuxième explosion quand elle croiserait de nouveau les yeux de son amant. Pourtant, elle le dépassa sans même un regard de plus, prenant place près de ses frères à l'opposée du Jet. Tout le monde se regarda discrètement et Tony se leva pour aller tapoter le trajet sur le tableau de bord.

\- Décollage imminent, veuillez attacher vos ceintures jusqu'à stabilisation de l'appareil, demanda la voix artificielle de Friday.

Chacun boucla sa ceinture et plus un mot ne se fit entendre pendant les prochaines minutes de décollage. L'avion finit par atteindre sa vitesse de croisière et c'est de nouveau Friday qui les informa qu'ils pouvaient se déplacer. Pourtant chacun resta à sa place se demandant à quel moment Edana allait mettre feu à la carlingue de metal.

Isis passa doucement sa main sur le bras de son mentor, prenant conscience de la trace rouge légèrement boursoufflée qui l'ornait. Elle prit une expression choquée.

\- Elle t'a touchée ? S'exclama-t-elle en essayant d'être discrète.

Il secoua la tête.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, ça cicatrise déjà, dit-il en observant sa plaie.

\- Je n'ai pas été assez rapide... se morfondit-elle.

\- Non Isis. Ne dit pas ça. Le but n'était pas que toi et Edana vous disputiez. Tu n'aurais même pas dû te dresser entre elle et moi. Elle avait raison de faire ce qu'elle à fait.

Isis renifla avec dédain, pas vraiment d'accord.

\- Je comprends sa colère mais elle n'avait pas a utiliser ses pouvoirs contre toi ! Ça aurait pu être bien plus grave ! Elle ne se rend pas compte, souffla-t-elle.

Thor regarda de l'autre coté du Jet et observa Edana qui avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de son frère, le regardant jouer aux cartes avec Keith et Natasha.

\- Si... elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait.

Sa disciple pinça les lèvres se remémorant la scène qui avait suivie la révélation de Fury.

_FlashBack : _

_\- Bonjour Edana, déclara Fury de sa voix grave et posée. Il est grand temps qui nous ayons une conversation vous et moi._

_Le petit groupe ouvrit la bouche, leur mâchoires se décrochant sous le choc. Tous, sauf Thor. _

_Le souffle de la Olygane se bloqua un instant dans sa poitrine, une douleur lancinante lui prenant le crâne. C'était un cauchemars ! Elle se remit enfin à respirer et son mentor vit sa poitrine se soulever de plus en plus vite et son visage se voiler. _

_\- Espèce de... siffla-t-elle avant de se faire couper par le directeur du SHIELD._

_\- Laissez-moi vous expliquer Olygane._

_\- Vous avez plutôt intérêt à faire vite avant que je ne fasse cramer le lieu dans lequel vous vous trouvez à distance ! Menaça-t-elle avec une voix glaciale._

_Fury malgré sa nonchalance prit la menace au sérieux. Il connaissait l'étendu des pouvoirs de la blonde et il savait qu'en colère, elle pouvait être un vrai fléau. _

_\- J'ai rencontré votre amie il y a de cela plusieurs mois. Elle travaillait dans un petit café où j'avais l'habitude d'aller. Lors de l'attaque de New York, le lieu à été détruit et je lui ai proposé de travailler en tant que secrétaire au SHIELD sans lui dire ce que c'était mais elle a une fâcheuse tendance à poser des questions et à se mettre dans l'embarra, dit-il en repensant aux boulettes répétitives de la petite française._

_\- Vous l'avez mise en danger, claqua Edana n'ayant que faire des « excuses » qu'il lui sortait. Non mais à quoi vous pensiez ?!_

_\- Elle ne devait pas se mettre dans les situations dans lesquelles elle s'est mise, argumenta-t-il._

_Edana se mit à faire les cent pas sous le regard de Thor et des autres. _

_\- Mais votre amie a beaucoup de qualifications, avoua-t-il soudain. C'est pour cela que je lui avais confié la mission d'aller sur Asgard pour juger Loki, accompagnée de Thor et Barton, conclut-il._

_Fury ne sut pas ce qu'il venait de déclencher et tout le reste de son discours passa à la trappe, notamment le retour sur terre d'Arphedia et sa subite disparition et tout ce qu'il avait mit en œuvre pour la retrouver avant qu'Edana ne le découvre. Cette dernière se tourna lentement vers Thor qui la regarda avec appréhension. Elle déglutit, sentant une haine sans nom s'emparer de son corps. Isis recula d'un pas en sentant une vague de chaleur l'envahir. Elle fronça les sourcils. C'était nouveau ça... Steve et Thor le sentirent aussi. Sachant que ce n'était pas la première fois que le soldat se faisait envahir par une chaleur provoqué par sa disciple, il ne bougea pas, ne sachant pas ce que cela annonçait. Il allait vraiment devoir creuser ça..._

_\- On va la retrouver, dit-elle presque sans s'en rendre compte à Fury avant de raccrocher, s'approchant de Thor qui tenta de se justifier._

_\- Je ne savais pas que c'était ton amie, dit-il sincèrement. Je n'ai fait le lien qu'en voyant la photo, Edana je..._

_\- Tu le savais et tu ne m'as rien dit ! Vociféra-t-elle en s'approchant encore. Tu le sais depuis hier et tu n'as rien dit ! L'humaine dont parlait Loki c'était elle !_

_Isis et Steve sentirent le danger et la jeune femme parcourut quelques pas pour se rapprocher de ses amis en pleine dispute. _

_\- Je ne savais pas comment faire et..._

_Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase, une gerbe de flammes venait d'exploser de la main de son amante se dirigeant sur lui. Il eu juste le temps de faire un pas de coté mais une douleur violente le prit au bras. Il regarda son avant bras une seconde, voyant sa peau brulée et cloquer. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, il vit Isis debout devant lui, faisant face à son amie de toujours, ses mains devenant bleutées. _

_Aveuglé par la rage Edana envoya une seconde boule de feu pour atteindre Thor mais Isis leva la main et un bouclier se dressa subitement devant elle, la feu venant s'écraser contre. _

_\- Stop ! Hurla Isis à la Olygane._

_\- Eloigne-toi Isis, souffla-t-elle froidement._

_\- Pour que tu t'en prenne encore à lui ?! Hors de question !_

_Les yeux verts orageux d'Edana se portèrent derrière son amie et elle fusilla le dieu du regard. Ce dernier la regarda sans rien dire, avant de baisser le regard. _

_Une moue de rage et de tristesse déchira le visage de poupée d'Edana et elle se retourna vivement avec un grognement rageur, faisant exploser et bruler en même temps la première chose à sa portée : un arbre. _

_Ce dernier explosa en millions d'éclats enflammés et Isis protégea Steve et Thor ainsi qu'elle même avec un bouclier d'énergie. Le copeaux de bois brulants vinrent heurter le mur bleuté et la fumée les enveloppa. Isis abaissa sa protection lorsque tous les éclats de bois furent au sol et elle vit la longue chevelure d'Edana disparaître quand elle pénétra dans le jet. Isis relâcha le souffle qu'elle avait retenue et se dirigea vivement dans l'avion pour parler à son amie, laissant Thor et Steve encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer. _

_Effectivement, Edana savait parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait quand elle avait attaqué Thor. _

_Fin du FlashBack. _

Un mal de crâne prit Isis qui ne savait pas comment faire entendre raison à son amie. Elle avait essayé de lui parler mais elle avait refusé sa présence, encore vexée qu'elle se soit dressée contre elle en faveur de Thor. La jeune infirmière pouvait comprendre mais elle se sentait quand même blessée. Dire que c'était Tony qui avait pu aller la calmer l'avait profondément touché... Mais il est vrai que sa proximité avec le dieu ne facilitait pas le dialogue avec Edana.

\- Arrivée imminente à Cannes. Veuillez attacher vos ceintures pour la descente.

Cette nouvelle balaya pour quelques instant les réflexions d'Isis qui se pencha vers le hublot, un grand sourire traversant son visage quand elle aperçut la mer et la beauté de la côte d'azur. Elle se tourna vers Thor, sur-excitée et son visage d'enfant le soir de noël lui tira un micro-sourire, son esprit trop préoccupé pour faire plus.

\- Comment ça se passe une fois en bas ? Demanda Steve retrouvant son ton de Captain.

\- Une limousine nous attends à l'aéroport. On se rendra à l'hôtel pour deux jours, le temps des festivités ici puis nous irons à Monaco pour la seconde partie.

Les autres hochèrent la tête, ne sachant pas vraiment dans quoi ils se lançaient.

\- Il y aura des photographes ? Demanda soudain Edana surprenant tout le monde. Enfin des paparazzi, précisa-t-elle, pas vraiment réjouie de se faire suivre à la trace vu l'instabilité de ses pouvoirs en ce moment.

\- Il y a de grande chance oui, avoua-t-il. Restez calme, marchez la tête haute et ne trébuchez pas, je m'en voudrais que vous me foutiez la honte, plaisanta-t-il ce qui détendit un peu l'atmosphère.

Une turbulence secoua le jet et Isis poussa un petit couinement en s'accrochant au bras de son mentor.

\- Je déteste les avions, maugréa-t-elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils posaient le pied sur le tarmac, se saisissant de leurs valises, une limousine noir mat arrivant devant eux.

Un chauffeur en sorti, saluant le groupe dans la langue du pays. Steve ne parlait pour ainsi dire pas un mot de français et c'est impressionné qu'il écouta Isis saluer le jeune homme lui demandant de mettre ses bagages dans le coffre. Thor en revanche avait la faculté de comprendre de nombreux langages, le Français en faisant parti.

\- Par moment j'oubli qu'elles sont françaises, dit le soldat en observant la femme de sa vie sourire au chauffeur.

Finalement, Tony et Steve étaient les seuls à ne pas connaître la langue. Natasha le parlait couramment, rien de surprenant et quant aux autres s'était leur langue natale.

\- Bien, grimpons les enfants.

Cela n'enchanta pas Edana de devoir se retrouver dans un endroit aussi étriqué en présence de Thor mais elle prit sur elle, continuant d'ignorer sa présence avec froideur. Thor comprit en s'asseyant en face d'elle qu'il y avait pire que sa colère : son indifférence. Il l'observa, son cœur se serrant en se rendant compte qu'elle pouvait aisément le sortir de sa vie. Pourtant il ne lui en voulait pas. Quand il la vit sourire à Isis quand cette dernière trépigna en voyant les palmiers, il ne put que ressentir un sentiment de protection à son égard. Il ne voulait que son bonheur et si il devait ne pas en faire partie alors il l'acceptait. Tout en sachant qu'il ne comptait pas renoncer à elle aussi facilement. Non. Il allait se battre. Il n'abandonnerait qu'une fois sûr que cette dernière ne tenait plus du tout à lui. C'était décidé.

\- Et où on loge ? Demanda la Olygane en regardant Tony qui mâchonnait un cure dent de manière nonchalante.

\- Au Carlton, lâcha-t-il.

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux. Elle connaissait un peu Cannes. Son oncle et sa tante avait possédé un petit appartement en bord de mer dans une ville voisine, beaucoup plus abordable au niveau des prix : Juan les Pins. Et ils s'étaient souvent rendu à Cannes pour se balader et visiter. Elle connaissait donc parfaitement la réputation de cet énorme hôtel de luxe placé juste en face de la mer, sur l'allée de la Croisette. La plus célèbre des ballades en bord de mer.

Satisfait de cette révélation, le milliardaire lui fit un clin d'oeil.

\- Bienvenu parmi les Avengers, conclut-il.

\- Tu veux dire « bienvenu dans l'entourage de Tony Stark », corrigea Keith.

Tony fit claquer sa langue contre son palais, et avec un clin d'oeil il le pointa du doigt d'un air de dire _« Tu as tout compris ! »_.

\- Oh mon dieu, souffla Isis en voyant l'hôtel en question se dresser devant ses yeux ébahit.

L'édifice haut de plusieurs mètres était d'un blanc crème éclatant et des moulures dorées étaient dessinées sur la face. Des centaines de fenêtres perçait le bâtiment laissant deviner sa capacité d'accueil. Des colonnes encadrait l'entrée où un tourniquet permettait de fluidifier l'entrée.

Edana se rembrunit subitement en voyant une marée de photographe, à l'affut de la moindre célébrité qui logerait dans l'hôtel pour l'événement de la Stark Expo.

\- Lunettes de soleil, suggéra Steve.

Edana lui tendit sa paire qu'elle avait gardé dans son sac à main et mit les siennes.

\- Comment tu te sens Ana ? Demanda Caleb tandis que la voiture se stoppait juste devant les portes de l'hôtel, privilège réservé au VIP.

\- A fleur de peau, avoua-t-elle, un peu paniquée de perdre le contrôle d'elle même devant tant de personnes.

Il hocha la tête et Stark n'hésita pas.

\- Ok. Captain ?

Le concerné tourna son attention vers le milliardaire.

\- Tiens, mon passeport et ma carte bancaire. Tu emmènes Edana à l'intérieur le plus rapidement possible pour échapper à la foule, et vous faites de même, conseilla-t-il aux autres. Tu te présentes à l'accueil et tu demande l'étage 7. Plusieurs chambres y sont réservés pour nous. Si ils posent problème, vous nous attendez. Sortez par binôme. Mentor...

Les concernés attendirent sa directive.

\- Protégez vos disciples.

Sur ces paroles, il ouvrit la porte de la limousine, se faisant agresser par les flash et les micros tendus dans l'espoir d'obtenir une parole du milliardaire.

\- Mr Stark ! Mr Stark !

A l'intérieur de la voiture les mains d'Edana devinrent moites.

\- On y va, déclara le soldat.

Ce dernier sortit du véhicule, tendant sa grande main à sa disciple qui s'en saisit. Une fois sortie, elle baissa la tête et Steve passa son bras autour de sa hanche pour la maintenir contre lui, tentant de se frayer un chemin parmi la foule. Il s'excusa en français pour qu'on lui laisse le passage mais il du bousculer un peu les photographes. La blonde se serra contre lui, tentant de maitriser son stress qui grimpait.

Derrière, quand Thor sortit, un espace se forma automatiquement face à son imposante stature. Il tendit à son tour la main à sa disciple et l'aida à sortir.

\- Oh mon dieu c'est Thor ! Crièrent des jeunes femmes de l'autre coté du trottoir, se mettant à courir pour espérer l'atteindre.

Isis leva les sourcils sceptiques et avança au bras du dieu qui fit de la place sur son chemin facilitant la progression de Caleb, Keith et Natasha. Il leur fallut presque dix minutes pour arriver à entrer dans le Carlton alors qu'ils n'étaient qu'à cinq mètres de l'entrée.

La soigneuse pu enfin souffler quand le tourniquet la fit entrer dans le hall de réception où ici, ils n'étaient que d'autres célébrités parmi tant d'autres. Pourtant elle sentit quand même nombres de regards sur eux. Surtout sur Steve, Tony, Natasha et Thor qui étaient officiellement connus. Etant donné qu'ils avaient pu entrer tous en même temps, Steve tendit les papiers à Stark qui prit le relais. Les autres restèrent en retrait et quelques minutes plus tard, le brun revint vers eux et ils prirent l'ascenseur.

A l'intérieur ils découvrirent un homme vêtu d'un costume très élégant aux gros boutons de veste dorés, et portant un petit kepi. Il les salua poliment, demandant l'étage.

\- 7 s'il vous plait, dit Tony en français, surprenant le groupe.

Il sourit malicieusement et tapota son oreille. En y prêtant attention, on pouvait voir une petite oreillette. Edana laissa échapper un rire.

\- Friday je suppose ?

\- Tout juste Olygane.

Elle secoua la tête amusée. Le bip de l'étage atteint les sortit de leur conversation et le portier appuya sur le bouton pour que les portes s'ouvrent. Edana sentit soudain sa main être agrippée violemment par Isis et en relevant la tête, elle écarquilla les yeux face à l'homme qui attendait de pouvoir entrer dans l'ascendeur. Les Avengers sortirent et la soigneuse dû tirer son amie qui avait complètement bloqué sur le jeune homme métis qui les salua avec un sourire, reconnaissant parfaitement les sauveurs de New York.

Edana se retint de rire quand Isis resta plantée devant l'ascenseur, même lorsque les portes se furent refermées.

\- Ferme la bouche tu vas baver chérie, la taquina-t-elle.

\- C'était qui ? Demanda Steve, un drôle de sentiment envahissant sa poitrine.

Il devait avouer qu'il n'avait pas vraiment apprécié voir Isis dévisager un autre homme que lui.

Cette dernière se retourna d'ailleurs vivement vers lui avec un regard mi outré mi émerveillé, alors qu'Edana pouffait déjà.

\- Qui c'était ?! Non mais tu plaisantes ! C'était le chanteur de The Week End ! Ana tu as vu ?! Piailla-t-elle en se retournant vers son amie qui se marrait tout ce qu'elle pouvait.

Elle hocha la tête à travers son fou rire et la blonde se vexa.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as à te marrer comme une baleine toi ?!

Cette fois le rire de la soigneuse sortie franchement, faisant sourire le reste du groupe. Son rire avait une tendance contagieuse.

\- Tu … t'aurais du voir... ta tronche... dit-elle difficilement en se tenant les côtes. Ça va ? Tu n'as pas fait la flaque ?

\- Connasse, fit Isis rigolant aussi de sa propre réaction.

\- Fais la flaque ? Demanda bêtement Thor n'ayant pas saisit le sens de la phrase, tout comme Steve d'ailleurs.

\- Rhaa Ana t'es dégueu, grimaça Keith faussement dégoûté.

\- Bah quoi ?! S'amusa-t-elle.

\- Est ce que quelqu'un pourrait nous expliquer ? Demanda Steve perplexe.

\- Faire la flaque Captain... Non ? Tu ne vois pas ? Ironisa Tony. Un homme.. une femme qui bave dessus ?... Un phénomène naturel arrivant entre ses...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, fixant le soldat avec un regard entendu.

Thor fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant toujours pas. Edana leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Mouillé Steve ! Mouillé abondamment ! Tu sais, ce qu'il se passe lorsque tu..

\- Oui oui c'est bon j'ai compris ! S'empressa de la couper le jeune homme qui commençait à rougir ce qu'Isis ne put s'empêcher de trouver adorable.

Thor rit franchement et malgré la colère que la jeune Olygane éprouvait pour lui, elle du se retenir pour ne pas lui faire un grand sourire, fière de le faire rire. Alors au lieu de cela elle baissa les yeux et avança dans le couloir sur les pas de Tony qui leur montra leur chambre avant de leur tendre leur carte magnétique.

\- Bon alors vous avez quartiers libre jusqu'à dix sept heures. D'ici là, vos costumes et robes seront arrivés. On se prépare et on fil à la Stark Expo. On doit faire partie du défilé des célébrités. On enchainera avec quelques interviews et on s'éclipse, annonça-t-il comme si il énumérait le petit déjeuné. Vos valises ne vont pas tarder à être montées par les bagagistes.

Les nouveaux Avengers restèrent sceptique. Ils n'avaient jamais eu à faire à des événements comme ceux là. C'était nouveau...

\- Et si on veut aller à la plage ? Demanda Isis. On fait comment avec les vautours à flash dehors ?

\- J'irais avec toi, assura Thor en posant sa main sur son épaule.

\- Et nous ? Demanda Edana en observant son mentor.

Les autres savaient qu'elle demandait pour sa meilleure amie.

\- Je te rejoins dans ta chambre dans une heure, le temps de passer quelques coups de fils.

Edana hocha la tête avec sérieux et scanna sa carte, saluant les autres. Chacun fit de même, s'organisant pour le reste de la journée.

0o0o0o0

Edana venait de finir de faire le tour de sa chambre atrocement luxueuse lorsqu'elle sentie son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche arrière.

_« Je n'imaginais pas notre venue à Cannes en étant séparée... »_

La jeune femme poussa un soupire, fermant les yeux un instant. Elle tapota rapidement une réponse en se laissant tomber sur le canapé brodé.

_« Je n'imaginais pas non plus que ma meilleure amie se ferait enlever... Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas le choix. Je te promets d'essayer de passer du temps avec toi des qu'on aura trouvé quelque chose avec Steve. Et pardon pour tout à l'heure. Je ne voulais pas risquer de te blesser. Pardonnée ?... »_

Elle poussa un nouveau soupir, laissant sa tête reposer contre le dossier en attendant la réponse d'Isis. Réponse qui ne tarda pas.

_« Je le sais, ne t'en fait pas, je comprends. Sois prudente où que tu ailles avec Steve d'accord ? Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois des excuses et tu le sais... » _

La jeune Olygane ne put s'empêcher de sentir une vague de colère l'envahir. Sérieusement ? Elle devrait présenter des excuses à l'autre ? Et puis quoi encore ?!

Elle se redressa pour écrire le fond de sa pensée à son amie mais elle la devança avec un autre message.

_« Je sais que tu es déjà entrain de bouillir à la vu du message mais sert toi de ta tête au lieu de te laisser aveugler par ta colère. Tu sais que Thor ne chercherait jamais à te nuire. Tu l'as attaqué avec tes pouvoirs et tu l'as blessé. Pas que psychologiquement mais physiquement ! Tu lui a bruler tout l'avant bras. Ça aurai pu être plus grave. Je peux comprendre ta colère mais réfléchis... est-ce que tu as vraiment eu raison d'agir ainsi ? Il a commis une erreur par peur de te perdre. On agit pas forcement bien avec ceux qu'on aime le plus. Quoiqu'il en soit, sois prudente, à ce soir. Bisous » _

Edana poussa un soupire dédaigneux et ne répondit même pas, encore trop en colère.

« Mais en colère contre qui ? » pensa une petite voix dans le fond de sa tête. Sûrement sa raison...

\- Blessé, blessé, marmonna-t-elle en se levant. C'est un dieu faut pas exagérer...

Elle continua de bougonner toute seule jusqu'à ce que la sonnette de sa chambre retentisse et qu'elle aille ouvrir. Elle trouva son mentor sur le seuil de la porte et elle lui laissa la place pour qu'il entre.

\- J'ai passé quelques coups de téléphone, dont à Fury pour avoir plus de détails, expliqua-t-il d'emblée.

\- Ce serpent... maugréa la blonde.

\- C'est plus compliqué que cela Ana je le crains... C'est une situation qui a échappé à son contrôle. Quoi qu'il en soit, le SHIELD possède une base en France. C'est à une heure d'ici en avion. Selon Fury, on n'obtiendra rien, il s'est déjà renseigné lors de la disparation d'Arphédia, dit-il sur un ton réservé.

\- Il faut quand même essayer, répliqua-t-elle. Il y a pu avoir du changement depuis tout ce temps ! Des éléments par ci par là mais qui mit bout à bout pourrait nous aider ! Regarde, tu n'avais même pas remarqué sa présence auprès de Bucky sur les clichés avant que je te dise que c'était Arphedia, dit-elle avec cette lueur de determination.

Il observa sa disciple, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être fière d'elle. Pas de doute, il savait pourquoi il avait voulu la former elle, malgré son caractère de feu. Cette jeune femme était une battante. Elle encaissait les coups et se relevait toujours, peu importe à quel point elle saignait. Il l'admirait.

Pour ces raisons, il hocha la tête, lui faisant signe de le suivre.

\- Comment on se rend là-bas ? Demanda-t-elle tandis qu'il poussait la porte de la cage d'escalier.

\- En hélicoptère, répondit-il avec un sourire en coin, lui faisant signe de passer devant lui dans les escaliers.

Elle grimaça. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que cela soit en volant ?

\- Pourquoi on prend les escaliers, ronchonna-t-elle.

\- C'est plus discret. Un chauffeur nous attends au sous sol.

Edana poussa un soupire et Steve sourit en descendant les marches avec sa disciple sur ses talons, l'écoutant se plaindre de devoir descendre toutes ces marches.

\- Tu vas voir quand on va reprendre l'entrainement, la taquina-t-il.

0o0o0o0

Isis posa ses fesses sur sa serviette, remontant ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez, observant les vagues de la mer s'échouer sur le sable de la plage. Elle fronça les sourcils en faisant la moue en entendant un brouhaha très désagréable à quelques mètres d'elle et de Thor. Elle tourna la tête et vit une nuée de jeunes femmes agglutinées, dévisageant le dieu qui venant de prendre place à ses cotés, torse nu et dégoulinant d'eau.

\- Tu ne veux pas enfiler un tee-shirt ? Fit-elle en se couchant sur le ventre, continuant d'observer les vautours en maillots de bains qui trépignaient.

\- Un tee-shirt ? Sur la plage ? Demanda-t-il interrogateur.

Elle fit un signe en direction des piaillements.

\- Elles vont finir par faire une syncope les pauvres.

Thor leur jeta un coup d'œil et leur fit un signe de main avec son sourire charmeur.

Isis leva les yeux au ciel quand plusieurs jeunes femmes se mirent à crier mimant de s'évanouir. Elle pouffa soudain quand une pensée lui traversa l'esprit : Edana serait là, elle bouillonnerait de rage de voir toutes ces femmes se pâmer devant le grand blond.

\- Edana est possessive, lança-t-elle mine de rien en se regardant les ongles.

Le dieu fronça les sourcils et sa disciple baissa un peu ses lunettes fumées pour attraper son regard.

\- Je dis ça, je ne dis rien...

Il regarda de nouveau le groupe de nana qui n'osaient pas venir lui demander de prendre une photo.

\- Elle est en colère et tu suggères que je fasse quelque chose qui la fasse sortir encore plus de ces gons ?

Isis haussa les épaules en remettant ses lunettes, posant sa tête sur ses avant bras continuant de le regarder.

\- Elle arrêterait de t'ignorer au moins, même si c'est pour t'hurler dessus.

Il fit une moue sceptique en observant l'océan, réfléchissant.

\- Il faudrait déjà qu'elle soit possessive envers moi et ça, je ne parierais pas dessus.

Le rire de sa disciple lui fit tourner la tête pour la regarder.

\- Elle n'aurait pas été aussi blessée et déçue si elle ne tenait pas à toi, affirma-t-elle sûre d'elle. Crois-moi. Elle a juste besoin d'ouvrir les yeux. Et si pour ça il faut que tu ailles jouer de tes charmes auprès de ces dindes, je te couvre ! S'amusa-t-elle.

Amusé par sa disciple il secoua la tête, néanmoins séduit par l'idée. Il allait devoir y réfléchir.

\- Et toi avec Rogers ? Demanda-t-il profitant qu'ils soient en tête à tête pour sortir les vers du nez à son amie.

Visiblement gênée par la question il la vit changer de coté, fixant à présent le ciel derrière ses lunettes. Il attendit qu'elle parle. Il savait que cela ne servait à rien de la brusquer.

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle enfin.

Cette réponse le surpris.

\- Tu ne sais pas quoi ?

\- Où je vais.

\- Peu importe. Ce n'est pas ce qui compte, dit-il calmement en observant les vagues se briser sur la plage.

\- Ah bah un peu quand même, plaisanta-t-elle en se redressant sur ses coudes.

\- On a un proverbe sur Asgard, commença-t-il en la regardant de nouveau. _« Le bonheur est un voyage, pas une destination »._ Arrête de chercher une destination, la conseilla-t-il sérieusement.

Isis choisit de se moquer de lui plutôt que de montrer à quelle point cette phrase lui avait fait de l'effet.

\- Et bin ! On voit que tu as 1500 ans ! Quelle sagesse, plaisanta-t-elle.

Il lui donna un coup de poing sans violence dans l'épaule ce qui la fit encore plus rire.

\- J'ai toujours été plus doué pour donner des conseils avisé que les suivre moi-même, fit-il, sa mine se voilant.

Isis reprit son sérieux et posa sa main sur sa grande paume.

\- Ne dit pas ça. Je ne pourrais rêver meilleur mentor que toi, dit-elle sincèrement.

Thor lui fit un petit sourire auquel elle répondit et tout d'eux observèrent de nouveau la mer, chacun réfléchissant sur les paroles de l'autre. Les choses allaient changer.

0o0o0o0

\- On a bien reçu le coup de téléphone de Mr Fury, expliqua un jeune homme en uniforme à Edana et Steve.

La jeune femme menait la conversation étant donné que Steve ne parlait pas le français.

\- Il nous a expliqué que vous et Mr Rogers souhaitiez retrouver une agent du SHIELD.

\- Mmm oui en quelque sorte, répondit la Olygane. Je sais que Fury vous avait contacté il y a quelques semaines et que vos équipes n'avaient rien répertorié de concluants mais je souhaiterais éplucher les videos surveillances ainsi que les dossiers que vous pouvez posséder sur le soldat de l'hiver datant de moins de 3 mois.

Le jeune homme roux sembla contrarié, mais il leur fit signe de le suivre.

\- Le soldat de l'hiver a été très actif il y a plusieurs mois mais cela fait un moment que nos radars ont perdus sa trace, avoua-t-il en les faisant longer un long couloir aux couleur grises ternes. Et pour tout vous dire, nous avons eu d'autres soucis, les attentats ont prit le dessus sur sa recherche.

Effectivement Edana savait à quel point la situation politique était tendue. Des actes terroristes au nom de la religion avait eu lieu dans son pays et les agents du SHIELD basé en France avait tenté de leur coté comme il pouvait de déjouer certains attentats.

Steve demanda à Edana de traduire et elle lui reporta les propos de leur guide.

\- Il se fait discret depuis notre affrontement, comprit le soldat.

C'était logique. Ce dernier cherchait à échapper à HYDRA depuis que Steve avait fait ressurgir une partie de son passé oublié... Mais si il y avait une chance qu'Arphedia apparaisse sur une bande d'enregistrement avec Bucky... Edana et Steve devaient en avoir le cœur net.

Le soldat français ouvrit enfin une porte métallique et les deux amis pénétrèrent dans une pièce aussi froide que le couloir où trois ordinateurs trônaient sur des bureau de fer.

\- Nous avons regroupé dans cette pièce tout ce que nous avions sur le soldat de l'hiver ainsi que sur l'employé que vous recherchez à la demande de Mr Fury, dit-il. Sur le bureau de l'ordinateur vous pouvez également accéder aux cameras en faction devant les bases connues d'HYDRA, expliqua-t-il.

« L'employé que vous cherchez », cet homme n'était visiblement pas assez haut gradé pour savoir que la jeune femme que le duo recherchait était devenue une tueuse au service d'HYDRA.

\- Vous n'avez pas fait partie du dossier n'est ce pas ? Demanda Edana en allumant un ordinateur.

\- Non effectivement, pourquoi Madame ? Fit-il confus.

Elle secoua la tête avant de sourire.

\- Pour rien, merci. Nous vous ferons signe quand nous aurons terminé.

Il acquiesça avant de fixer Steve.

\- C'était un honneur de vous rencontrer Captain.

Steve ne parlant pas la langue se contenta de déchiffrer l' expression facial de son interlocuteur. La fierté et le respect qu'il y vit lui suffit à lui donner une idée de ce qu'il avait dit et il lui fit un signe de tête pour le remercier et le roux s'en alla.

\- Pfff... c'est parti, souffla Edana en ouvrant un boitier de disque avant de le glisser dans le lecteur de l'ordinateur.

0o0o0o0

Cela faisait deux heures que les deux soldats épluchaient les videos. La plupart ne contenaient rien d'intéressant. Bucky de dos au détour d'une rue, casquette, masqué... une ombre. Rien que Steve n'avait pas déjà découvert aux USA.

Edana avait sa tête dans sa main, faisant défiler les videos de manière lasse.

\- On en ai à quelle date ? Demanda Steve avec la voix rauque de ne pas avoir parlé depuis un moment.

Edana ne fit bouger que ces yeux pour déchiffrer les chiffres en haut de la bande d'enregistrement.

\- 1er septembre, marmonna-t-elle. Il reste techniquement 26 jour pour potentiellement avoir quelque chose, annonça-t-elle totalement dépité.

Ils étaient le 27 septembre.

\- Tu me passe le disque suivant ? Demanda-t-elle en voyant que celui là était finit.

Son mentor lui tendit et elle l'inséra, cliquant sur le bouton de démarrage de lecture.

\- Comment c'est possible d'avoir des videos de surveillances d'autres pays ? S'interrogea la blonde, vraiment impressionnée par la base de donné du SHIELD.

Steve vint apposer ses mains sur le bureau, se penchant vers l'écran aux cotés de sa disciple assise qui le regarda.

\- Tu serais surprise de connaitre les moyens technologique que possède les unités de renseignements, avoua-t-il en plissant les yeux sur l'écran.

Elle haussa les sourcils avec une moue d'acquiescement. Il avait raison.

\- Attend stop ralentit ! Dit-il soudain en pointant son doigt sur l'écran.

\- Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Reviens en arrière, ordonna-t-il.

La jeune femme s'exécuta, son coeur tambourinant dans sa poitrine. Qu'avait-il vu ?

\- Là ! Regarde la date.

Edana déglutit, une sueur froide descendant dans son dos.

\- Ça date de la semaine passée, souffla-t-elle. À Igarka, lu-t-elle perplexe. C'est où ça ?

Steve eut du mal à avaler sa salive. Néanmoins il baissa les yeux sur sa disciple.

\- La base dans laquelle Bucky était retenu lorsque son unité s'était fait enlevée. Une des bases d'HYDRA. Elle avait censée être détruite pendant la seconde guerre, murmura-t-il en fixant de nouveau l'image.

Sur l'écran, divisé en quatre, on pouvait voir des rues de la ville en question et sur la quatrième vignette, un immense bâtiment, dans le style d'un entrepôt.

\- Vas-y remet play.

Pendant quelques secondes rien de spécial ne se passa sur les quatre points de surveillance puis soudain sur l'image du bâtiment, une agitation se fit percevoir. Des dizaines d'agents d'HYDRA sortaient et entraient dans le bâtiment, armé jusqu'aux dents.

Cela dura plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que deux silhouettes n'attirent l'attention de Steve et Edana. Les deux personnes se terraient derrière l'immense hangar, attendant de pouvoir partir sans être repéré. Edana reconnu de suite Arphedia lorsqu'elle et Bucky firent quelques pas en avant, avant de courir et quitter le champs de la camera. Ils apparurent fugacement sur l'autre camera de surveillance d'une des rues de la ville, une petite heure plus tard par rapport à l'autre bande d'enregistrement. Habits discret, capuches, armes dans la manche. Ils fuyaient et cela datait d'une semaine. Soit avant qu'Edana n'ai la vision sur Asgard.

\- Bucky et elle sont en fuites, souffla-t-elle en prenant conscience que ce qu'elle avait vu n'était que des images du passé. Sa meilleure amie n'étant déjà plus captive de la base.

Steve la dévisagea, la mine grave.

\- La question c'est de savoir où ? Dit-il sombrement.

Sa disciple hocha la tête, inspirant. Il fallait les retrouver. Ils savaient tous deux que ça n'allait pas être une tache aisé. Ils avaient été formés pour disparaître des écrans radars et Steve qui cherchait Bucky depuis plusieurs mois venait seulement de faire un petit pas. Ils allaient devoir s'armer de courage et de patience. Mais au moins, Edana était soulagée de la savoir hors des mains de ces fous. Si elle savait...

0o0o0o0

16h45. Il avait fallu presque toute la journée à Edana et son mentor pour éplucher les videos de surveillances. Une fois qu'ils avaient eu leur renseignements ils avaient demandé si ils étaient possible de prendre des copies des CD des enregistrements antérieur aux derniers mois afin de les visionner quand ils pourraient. Au début retissant, le caporal avait finit par excepter, saisissant une partie de l'enjeu.

Edana regarda son téléphone lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le couloir de leur étage.

\- Je dois aller me préparer chez Isis, dit-elle en découvrant le message de son amie.

Steve hocha la tête, s'arrêtant devant sa porte.

\- À toute à l'heure ?

La blonde lui sourit et entra dans ses appartements. Elle referma derrière elle et tapota une réponse à Isis avant de relever la tête et de se figer. Elle écarquilla les yeux devant la tenue de soirée mise sur un mannequin au milieu du salon de la suite. Tony n'avait pas menti. Leur tenue étaient bel et bien prêtes et la jeune femme ne put que s'extasier devant la beauté de sa tenue de gala pour le soir même. La robe de couleur bleu ciel présentait des épaulettes faite de metal argenté, sertis de centaine de petits cristaux qui brillaient sous la lumière des spot de la pièce. Elle s'approcha pour observer les détails et fut époustouflée par la finesse du design. Le metal s'entrelaçait pour revenir sur le décolleté et des feuilles d'argent habillait de manière délicate l'ensemble. Elle passa sa main sur le buste et sourit en constatant que la matière était douce et duveteuse. Le reste de la robe donnait l'illusion d'être faite de plume et ce jusqu'au sol, avant de s'évaser doucement.

\- Tu es fou Tony, murmura-t-elle avant de défaire la robe du support, et de se saisir de la pair de chaussure qui allait avec.

Elle pinça les lèvres devant la hauteur des talons à aiguilles de la même couleur que son habits et elle se dirigea vers la sortie pour retrouver Isis.

Elle toqua et la seconde d'après, la jeune femme lui ouvrait, la prenant par la main la tirant rapidement à l'intérieur.

\- Non mais tu as vu ces merveilles ? Se mit-elle à débiter. Montre-moi ta robe ! Oh mon dieu mais elle est magnifique !

Edana sourit devant tant d'enthousiasme et oublia pendant un instant ses soucis.

\- Calme-toi, rigola-t-elle. Montre-moi la tienne.

Isis ne se fit pas prier et la tira de nouveau avant d 'ouvrir les bras théâtralement pour designer sa propre robe de gala.

\- Waouuu, souffla la soigneuse.

La robe était de couleur rosé. Le buste était serré et composé d'un entrelat de tissu blanc, formant des arabesques fleuri jusqu'aux hanches. De là, la robe s'évasait en longue traine où des bordures de fleurs et de papillons venait habiller le bas du tissus donnant une allure irréel à la tenue.

\- Je pense que je pourrais épouser Tony là tout de suite, plaisanta Isis sous les acquiescements de son amie.

Edana posa sa propre robe sur le dossier de la chaise et continua d'admirer le chef d'oeuvre de mode avant qu'Isis ne fronce les sourcils.

\- Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-elle gentiment. Vous avez découverts quelques chose ?

La concernée soupira, fatiguée.

\- Oui... Pour faire court, elle a échappée à Hydra grâce à Bucky il y a une semaine et ils sont en fuites, on ne sait où. Mais je préfère ne pas en parler ce soir. J'ai besoin de digérer tout ça... Au moins elle n'est plus aux mains de ces fous...

L'infirmière hocha la tête, compréhensive.

\- Je vais te changer les idées moi ! Viens on va se préparer !

Elle lui fit signe de la suivre et les deux se dirigèrent vers la luxueuse salle de bain. La maitresse des lieux attrapa son téléphone et son enceinte avant de mettre la musique. « Outside » de Calvin Harris et Ellie Goulding qui raisonna contre les mus.

Lien: watch?v=J9NQFACZYEU

\- Comme au bon vieux temps !

Edana se dévêtit et sauta sous la douche pendant qu'Isis se maquillait. Elles ne parlèrent pas spécialement, sauf pour des banalités d'usage ou un _« passe moi la serviette » « Tu as du mascara ? »._ Edana se lissa ses longs cheveux blonds avant d'en relever une moitié dans un petit chignon effet coiffé décoiffé tandis qu'Isis se les bouclaient. Le temps défila, comme les notes de musique puis vint le moment d'enfiler leur robes. C'est en sous vêtement de dentelles qu'elles retournèrent au salon avant d'entrer dans leur robes de couture. Un dernier ajustement, une fermeture éclair remontée et le tour était joué. Elles se regardèrent et c'est émue qu'elles se découvrir.

\- Tu es splendide, soufflèrent-elles en même temps ce qui les fit rire doucement.

Elles tournèrent sur elles-mêmes. S'admirant et admirant le tombé des robes.

\- Tu penses que nos cavaliers sont prêts ? Demanda Isis en attrapant sa pochette de strass dans lequel elle glissa son téléphone, une petite fiole de son parfum et son rouge à lèvre.

Edana haussa les épaules en enfilant ses hauts talons.

\- Steve est rarement en retard, répondit-elle.

\- Tu ne te dis pas qu'on se trompe peut-être ? Osa soudain Isis en regardant sa meilleure amie.

Cette dernière se figea de suite, sur la défensive.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Et bien... nos cavaliers... je me dis que je devrais peut-être être avec Steve et toi avec...

\- Tu peux y aller avec Steve tu sais, la coupa de suite Edana. En revanche il est hors de question que j'y aille avec l'autre, finit-elle froidement.

\- Ana... tenta Isis qui n'en pouvait plus de voir son mentor être déchiré par le rejet de la jeune femme. Rejet qu'elle trouvait de plus en plus insensé.

\- Quoi ? Claqua-t-elle. Non. Il n'y a pas à discuter. Il a mal agit et je n'ai plus envie de lui parler. Point.

L'infirmière leva les yeux au ciel, frustrée.

\- Tu veux que je te dise ? Perdit-elle patience face à son entêtement. Tu as tellement peur du bonheur qu'il pourrait t'apporter, tellement peur de souffrir que tu as saisit la moindre occasion pour le repousser. Tu as attendu qu'il fasse un faux pas pour le fuir en ayant « une bonne excuse ».

La respiration d'Edana se fit plus rapide sous la colère mais elle connaissait Isis. Elle savait qu'elle cherchait à la faire sortir de ces gons donc elle inspira avant de la regarder.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi. Je n'ai pas attendu un _prétexte_ comme tu dis. Mais tu as raison sur un point. J'ai peur de souffrir. Et j'avais raison puisqu'il m'a fait souffrir, avoua-t-elle avec un regard dur. Maintenant on parle d'autre chose et on y va, ils vont nous attendre, il est 19h00. Tony nous attends surement dans le hall de l'hôtel.

\- Très bien, se résigna Isis avec une moue énervée. Mais tu sais que j'ai raison, ne put-elle s'empêcher de rajouter.

Edana lui jeta un regard noir quand elle passa devant elle et elles sortirent de la suite.

\- Oui bah dans le genre _« fais ce que je dis mais pas ce que je fais »_, tu peux parler toi ! Répliqua Edana en commençant à marcher dans le couloir, ses talons claquant à chaque pas.

\- Non mais là on ne parle pas de moi.

La blonde eu un rire jaune.

\- Bah tiens ! C'est hypocrite Isis et tu le sais.

L'infirmière se pencha et appuya sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur avant de fixer son amie.

\- Tu as encore moins de raison que moi d'ignorer Steve, donc s'il te plait épargne moi tes discours moralisateur, claqua Edana en fixant les doubles portes de l'ascenseur.

La concernée se tut. A réfléchir, chacune avait raison à sa manière mais ne supportait pas que l'autre mette le doigt sur ce qui n'allait pas.

\- Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me disputer avec toi pour Thor. Ce soir j'ai envie qu'on vive ce moment ensemble, fit Edana avec plus de douceur. Donc raconte moi ton après-midi s'il te plait.

Isis la regarda et hocha la tête, mais le bip de l'ascenseur les fit sursauter et les portes s'ouvrir sur le liftier qui les salua, restant un peu hébétée devant la beauté des deux blondes. Ces dernières entrèrent annonçant leur étage.

\- Pour répondre à ta question cela s'est bien passé, nous sommes allée à la plage avec Thor, expliqua-t-elle avant qu'une idée ne germe dans sa tête.

\- Ah c'est bien, constata Edana avec un sourire.

\- Tu aurais vu le nombres de nana qui piaillaient à dix mètres de nous ! Fit-elle mine de rien, guettant la réaction de la soigneuse.

Réaction qui ne se fit pas attendre.

\- Je suis sur qu'il s'est fait un _plaisir_ d'aller se pavaner devant elles pour avoir de l'attention, ironisa Edana, la moutarde lui montant au nez.

« Magnifique » pensa l'infirmière qui se retint de sourire.

\- Pas du tout, répliqua Isis. Il n'y en a qu'une dont il voudrait de l'attention mais bon...

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens et plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux verts d « Edana. Cette dernière prit un air détaché en reniflant d'un air supérieur.

\- Oui bien sûr, laisse-moi rire.

Un sourire en coin naquit sur les lèvres rosée d'Isis. L'ascenseur s'arrêta et les portes s'ouvrirent laissant le passage aux deux blondes.

0o0o0o0

\- Bien, plus qu'à attendre les femmes, fit Tony en refermant son bouton de veste de costume.

Thor et Steve venaient d'arriver, accompagnée des deux frères d'Edana. Tous étaient sur leur trente et un. Steve avant enfilé un costume de couleur bordeaux avec une veste de la même couleur et un tee-shirt similaire, sans cravate. Ses cheveux un peu trop longs étaient coiffé en arrière et il s'était rasé de près. Il plongea ses mains dans ses poches, attendant patiemment que sa disciple arrive.

Un ascenseur s'ouvrit, mais c'est Natasha qui en sortit, manquant de faire baver Caleb. La jeune rousse avait une robe moulante noir sertis de strass sur le bustier. Ses cheveux étaient bouclé à la mode des femmes des années 40 et ses lèvres pulpeuses étaient ornées d'un rouge à lèvre Carmin.

Le grand brun s'approcha d'elle avec un sourire admiratif et il lui tendit son bras qu'elle saisit, ses yeux parcourant l'allure de son disciple et amant. Il haussa les sourcils, attendant ses impressions.

\- Tu peux toujours courir Olygane, le devança-t-elle avec humour.

Il rit et la détailla.

\- Alors laisse-moi te dire que tu es resplendissante, souffla-t-il.

Ses joues se colorèrent de rose et elle remit une mèche de cheveux un peu gênée avant de le remercier.

\- C'est toujours les mêmes à la bourre, rouspéta faussement Tony en fixant sa montre.

Thor sourit et tourna son regard vers l'ascenseur qui venait d'émettre un bip et son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il vit Edana en sortir juste après sa disciple. Il eu du mal à déglutir alors qu'il croisa ses yeux verts, maquiller de noir pour l'occasion. Quant à Edana, elle ne s'attendait pas à croiser ses yeux azur et une volée de papillons la prit au ventre. Elle détourna le regard cherchant celui de Steve mais ce dernier fixait Isis.

Les deux jeunes femmes avancèrent vers le reste du groupe, sourire aux lèvres. Thor toujours obnubilé par la soigneuse tendit dans un état second son bras à sa disciple qui s'en saisit, tentant du mieux qu'elle pouvait de masquer l'effet que le costume de Steve lui faisait. Le bordeaux lui allait à ravir...

Edana malgré sa bonne volonté ne put s'empêcher de laisser de nouveau son regard couler vers le dieu. Il portait un costume deux pièces noir, avec une chemise blanche, rehausser par un noeud papillon noir également, ce qui faisait ressortir ses yeux clairs. Ses cheveux blonds étaient attachés, dégageant son visage.

Elle tenta de se ressaisir et se concentra sur son mentor à qui elle avait prit le bras.

\- Ne bave pas, le taquina-t-elle.

Steve revint à lui et lui lança un regard désabusé.

\- Moi ça va, j'en connais un c'est moins sur, s'amusa le soldat en voyant Thor continuer de regarder sa disciple à la dérobée.

\- Arrête de dire des bêtises, le réprimanda-t-elle, essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur.

\- Bon, en avant, dit Tony. Nous sommes déjà en retard.

\- Je croyais que c'était les autres qui étaient en avance ? Fit Keith avec humour.

\- J'ai dit ça moi ? Ironisa Stark. Comme quoi, ça m'arrive de dire des choses intelligente !

Le petit groupe eu un petit rire et ils avancèrent vers les portes de l'hôtel mais Tony les fit s'arrêter.

\- Bon, vous voyez la nuée de paparazzi ?

\- Comment les louper ? Grogna Natasha.

\- Lorsque notre limousine arrive, on sort, et on monte. Pas de déclaration. On va se rendre au palais des Festivals et des congrès.

\- Attends c'est là que se fait la montée des marches sur le tapis rouge ? Demanda Isis des étoiles dans les yeux ce qui fit sourire tendrement Edana.

\- Exact très chère.

Tony tourna son regard au dehors où la nuée de paparazzi s'agitait à grand renfort de flash dès qu'une célébrité sortait de l'hôtel.

\- Et une fois sur place ? Demanda Steve toujours très professionnel.

Le milliardaire vit soudain la limousine noire qui leur était réservée s'avancer et se garer devant les portes du Carlton.

\- Je vous expliquerais tout ça en chemin. En avant les enfants.

Ayant l'habitude de ce genre de médiatisation, c'est sans appréhension qu'il s'avança et que les portiers leur ouvrit le passage. Keith sortit en deuxième, suivit par Caleb et Natasha. Le brun la fit passer devant lui en glissant une main au creux de sa taille. Ce geste ne passa pas inaperçu pour sa sœur qui se fit la réflexion mental d'avoir une conversation avec son ainé. Cependant elle ne pu pas plus y penser car il fallait sortir. Elle inspira, s'agrippant au bras de son mentor et ensemble ils sortirent à la suite d'Isis et Thor.

\- S'il vous plait ! Mr Stark !

\- Aahhh mon dieu c'est Captain America ! Hurlait des jeunes femmes sur le trottoir d'en face.

Le petit groupe se fraya un chemin, se faisant aveugler par les flash. Isis se baissa en soulevant son énorme traine afin de monter à bord de la limousine. Thor l'aida en attrapant un pan de la robe avant de grimper aussi. Steve laissa Edana passer et elle ne s'autorisa à respirer qu'une fois que son mentor fut monté et que la porte refermée étouffe le bruit des appareils photos et les questions des journalistes et paparazzi.

\- J'ai chaud, souffla Edana en se ventilant le visage sous le sourire de son amie.

\- Ca va ?

Au moment où Thor fini sa phrase il se mordit la langue. Quel imbécile ! Ne pouvait-il pas la fermer de temps en temps au lieu de toujours laisser ses sentiments pour elle parler.

Edana tourna sa tête vers lui et lui lança un regard froid, sans lui répondre.

\- Et donc, comment va se passer la soirée ? S'empressa de demander Caleb pour désamorcer la situation.

Edana entendit vaguement Tony répondre, mais sans plus. Ses yeux étaient toujours verrouillés dans ceux de Thor. Elle pu voir à quel point il était affecté par la situation et cela lui serra l'estomac. Elle déglutit et détourna le regard sentant que sa fureur se craquelait.

-...Nous allons arriver devant le palais. On fait quelques photo, on signe quelques autographes, les gens sont contents et nous rentrons à l'intérieur. Ensuite c'est moi qui gère, vous, contentez-vous de boire danser ou tout autre, plaisanta-t-il avec un clin d'oeil pour ses « enfants ». Non un peu de sérieux, se reprit-il. Quelques interview sont prévues afin que le monde vous connaisse mieux. Je viendrais vous chercher quand ça sera le moment. Restez avec vos mentors puisque c'est avec eux que vous serez interrogés.

Les nouveaux Avengers prirent une inspiration, se regardant. Ils étaient un peu impressionnés et avaient l'impression de flotter. Ce sentiment s'accentua lorsqu'un brouhaha se fit entendre et qu'en regardant par les vitres teintés, ils virent soudain des barrières de part et d'autre d'un grand tapis rouge, permettant de contenir une foule agitée, attendant de pouvoir apercevoir les célébrités conviées à la Stark Expo. Un peu plus loin, toujours de part et d'autre du sol écarlate, des dizaines d'hommes en costume noir tenaient de gros appareil photo, aux zoom impressionnants. Les flash crépitaient, immortalisant les stars qui passaient devant avant de monter les fameuses marches du Palais.

Le milliardaire regarda lui aussi cette scène auquel il était habitué puis il tourna de nouveau son regard de père des Avengers vers les autres et plus particulièrement sur Edana. Cependant il ne la fixa pas pour ne pas la mettre mal à l'aise.

\- Je sais qu'en ce moment, nous ne sommes pas épargné par les épreuves.

Il regarda Edana qui releva ses yeux verts vers lui, comprenant le sous entendu.

\- … Je sais également que des tensions rendent l'entente difficile.

Cette fois Steve et Isis baissèrent les yeux, se sentant un peu visée. Thor et Edana eux se regardèrent franchement contre toute attente.

\- … Mais nous devons paraître uni ce soir car _c'est le cas_. Nous sommes une famille. Nous devons leur montrer que les Avengers sont ensembles et bien plus que de simple héros en tenue de combat à la pointe de la technologie. Montrez leur qui nous sommes, malgré les épreuves qui nous touchent.

Ce discours plein de bon sens raisonna en plus d'une personne. Tony avait raison. Ils étaient une famille. La jeune Olygane pinça les lèvres, prenant conscience au fur et à mesure que sa colère laissait place au bon sens, que Thor faisait parti de sa vie et qu'il ne voulait pas lui nuire. Elle hocha donc la tête avec sérieux, montrant à Stark que ce soir, elle enterrait la hache de guerre.

Il lui fit un signe de tête encourageant et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la portière il se stoppa soudain, se ravisant.

\- Ah oui et j'oubliais...

Tout le monde fronça les sourcils, se demandant bien ce qu'il allait leur dire.

\- … La presse vous à donné des noms, avoua-t-il avec sa flegme légendaire.

\- Hein ?!

\- Quoi ?!

\- C'est une Blague ?!

Le quatuor réagit en même temps, les yeux écarquillés. Des noms ? Mais comment ça des noms ?! Isis regarda son amie qui fit de même, complètement prise au dépourvues.

\- C'est quoi cette connerie ? Demanda vivement Caleb sans prendre de gant.

Tony avait l'air ravi de cet effet.

\- Vous vouliez être des Avengers ? Et bien c'est chose faite !

Edana leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'adresser à lui.

\- Et on peut savoir ce que c'est, histoire d'être préparé à être des phénomènes de foire ? Fit-elle déjà lasse.

\- J'te remercie Olygane, marmonna Steve.

Il faut avouer que « Captain America » était un surnom. Elle eu un petit sourire en posant sa main sur sa cuisse d'un air de dire _« mais non je ne parle pas pour toi » _avant de se re concentrer sur Tony.

\- Je vous le dit ? Taquina Tony.

\- Aller accouche merde, lança Isis avec son franc parlé qui fit sourire Thor.

Tony haussa les sourcils, mimant d'être choqué avant de retrouver un visage plus sobre.

\- Pour toi ma très douce Isis, ironisa le milliardaire avec une touche d'humour, tu es l' « Eclipse Bleue ».

La concerné écarquilla les yeux, très surprise. Devant sa mine Tony expliqua.

\- Puisque tu te téléporte et que tes pouvoirs luise de cette couleur, ils leur ai apparu logique de t'appeler ainsi et je valide totalement.

La jeune femme ne réalisant pas encore totalement hocha la tête. Sa vie était vraiment devenue dingue. Il n' y a même pas un an, elle était une infirmière parmi les autres, galérant pour se faire respecter, courant pour sauver des vies, pleurant en silence pour supporter et aujourd'hui, voilà que la presse lui donnait un surnom car elle avait des pouvoirs qui lui avaient fait peur pendant de nombreuses années. C'était dingue.

\- Pour vous deux, respectivement IceFloe et Electric Man.

Les deux concernés inspirèrent. Effectivement, les noms étaient en rapport avec leur pouvoirs et ne pouvaient pas mieux coller : banquise et l'homme électrique. Simple, mais révélateur.

\- Je m'en tiendrais bien à Caleb moi, s'amusa le grand brun. C'est quand même le nom d'un démon de base et c'est quand même la classe!

Sa sœur secoua la tête amusée. Elle le connaissait. Cela lui plaisait malgré ce qu'il laissait paraitre.

\- Et toi, fit-il enfin, attirant l'attention de la jeune Olygane qui déglutit, ils t'ont surnommé le « Phénix ».

La blonde se figea.

\- Le phénix ? Souffla-t-elle.

\- C'est très à propos si tu veux mon avis, lâcha Tony nonchalamment.

Elle grimaça légèrement.

\- Sachant que dans les X-men celle qui est le phénix finit consumer par ses pouvoirs... exposa Isis en se tenant le menton.

Edana lui lança un regard noir.

_**A écouter : watch?v=bpOR_HuHRNs « wild Ones » Flo Rida**_

\- Merci beaucoup Isis, ça me réconforte, maugréa-t-elle.

L'infirmière rigola, prenant conscience de ce qu'elle venait de dire et elle lui souffla un baiser en guise d'excuse.

\- Sur ce, en avant !

Tony ouvrit la portière et les cris de la foule leur vrilla les tympans.

\- Aller les gars, c'est parti ! Encouragea Natasha.

Keith sortit et lui tendit la main, Caleb la suivant.

\- Quand faut y aller, marmonna Steve avant de sortir et de tendre sa main à Edana qui fit un dernier sourire crispée à Isis.

Une fois dehors, elle se colla à son mentor, s'agrippant à son bras, ne sachant pas trop où regarder.

Tony était déjà entrain de signer des autographes, se prêtant au jeu des photos selfie.

\- Captain ! Captain !

Steve se retourna, surpris de susciter autant d'engouement en France, lui qui n'y avait pas mit les pieds depuis son réveil.

\- Vas-y, l'encouragea sa disciple avec un sourire.

\- Mais..

\- Ça va aller ne t'en fait pas, le rassura-t-elle.

Il hésita avant d'acquiescer et de lui embrasser la tempe, ce que les photographes ne manquèrent pas d'immortaliser. Lorsqu'Edana se retrouva seule, elle se sentit un peu mal à l'aise mais heureusement elle sentie une main se glisser sournoisement sur son avant-bras. L'instant d'après, Isis la tenait contre elle, bras dessus, bras dessous.

\- Il semblerai que nos mentors aient la cotte.

En effet, les deux hommes signaient les photos que les jeunes idoles leur tendaient, hurlant si les hommes leur accordaient un sourire.

Edana détailla Thor qui souriant à ses fans, répondant à leur demande d'autographes et selfie. Même Steve donnait le change, gardant son détachement de Captain.

\- Il semblerai oui, sourit tendrement la soigneuse.

Elles se mirent à avancer sur le tapis rouge, continuant de se soutenir, regardant la foule.

Caleb et Keith revinrent vers elles et ils se mirent à discuter entre eux, avançant lentement sur le tapis rouge.

\- Isis ! Edana !

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent avant de chercher qui les avait appelé. Le nom des frères Olygane fut prononcé aussi et ils se rendirent compte que cela provenait de la nuée de photographes officiel à quelques mètres d'eux. C'est donc un peu surpris que le quatuor avança.

\- Par ici, par ici !

Les choses s'enchaînèrent alors rapidement, les deux amis se firent prendre en photo et elle sourirent aux cameras.

\- Comme de vrais Stars, susurra Isis ce qui fit rire la blonde.

Les flash crépitaient, immortalisant chaque sourire, chaque rire, chaque regard complice. Edana posa avec ses frères et finalement en quelques minutes, on aurait presque pu croire qu'ils avaient fait cela toute leur vie. Ils virent Tony leur faire signe d'avancer et ils le rejoignirent sur la montée des marches.

\- Ensemble, s'il vous plait ! Leur demanda un photographe.

Tony lui fit un clin d'oeil.

\- Avengers, ensemble, prévint-il.

On dit que le hasard fait bien les choses... quoiqu'il en soit, lorsqu' Edana releva le regard pour monter les premières marches pour se mettre en place, elle tomba sur les yeux azur de Thor qui hésita une seconde avant de lui tendre la main. Une bouffée de chaleur l'envahit mêlée à des restes de colère, mais elle repensa au discours de Tony et elle attrapa sa grande main, le rejoignant.

Isis, elle, était déjà en place et Steve vint se placer prêt d'elle.

\- Tu es splendide, lui dit-il.

Elle lui jeta un coup d'oeil avant de se tourner vers les photographes, mains sur les hanches.

\- Tu n'es pas mal non plus.

Elle sourit aux cameras ne voyant donc pas l'immense sourire que lui fit le soldat. Les flash éblouirent un peu Keith qui regarda au loin les autres limousines arriver, pendant que Natasha qui montait les escaliers, regardait Caleb revenir vers elle, refermant sa veste de costume.

Les journalistes n'attendaient pas qu'ils se mettent en place pour immortaliser, non. Ils mitraillaient en permanence et parmi le flot de cliché, un seul arriva à saisir tout l'amour qu'éprouvait Thor et Steve pour leur femmes. En effet, les deux hommes observaient les deux blondes pendant qu'elles souriaient, prenant la pose. Thor regardait Edana avec une tendresse sans nom, savourant sa proximité tandis que Steve avait un visage joyeux et épanoui, suite au compliment de l'infirmière, se rapprochant un peu d'elle malgré la grande traine de la robe.

\- Aller on prend la pose les Avengers, souffla Tony en montant les petites marches, leur faisant signe de se rapprocher.

Ainsi Edana se retrouva entre Steve et Thor. Steve passa un bras dans le dos de sa disciple tandis que l'autre enserrait la taille d'Isis. Keith se plaça à ses cotés avec Tony et à droite, Caleb tint Natasha. Tous sourire aux flash et ils gardèrent la pose pendant quelques instant, seuls leur têtes bougeant pour regarder les divers photographes qui les appelait.

Le milliardaire salua la foule, mettant un terme à la séance et il se retourna pour entrer dans le palais, les autres à sa suite.

Le groupe entra enfin dans le grand bâtiment et ils furent accueillit chaleureusement par les majordomes qui étaient chargés d'orienter les convives. Ainsi, Tony pu se rendre dans ses loges le temps d'attendre la présentation officielle de la Stark Expo, et les autres furent dirigés vers la salle de réception.

Isis se retourna subitement vers Edana, lui faisant les gros yeux et s'agitant pour lui montrer l'acteur qui venait de passer devant eux, ne manquant pas de faire un grand sourire à la Delorme. Matt Bomer.

Edana sourit. Elle savait à quel point son amie le trouvait sexy.

\- C'était qui ? Marmonna Steve en fronçant les sourcils tout en fixant le jeune homme qui venait de disparaître dans la foule.

\- Un acteur qu'Isis aime beaucoup.

\- Oh, il a joué dans quoi ?

La jeune femme se retint de rire.

\- Un film avec des streapteaser, lâcha-t-elle très calmement.

La coupe de champagne qu'il venait de prendre sur un plateau manqua de lui échapper des mains et il regarda sa disciple avec des yeux sévères. Elle rigola.

\- Bah me regarde pas comme ça, c'est vrai en plus !

Le soldat serra les dents, une jalousie lui étreignant les entrailles.

\- Tiens donne-moi donc cette coupe tu vas la casser à la serrer comme ça, minauda sa disciple se saisissant du verre avant d'en boire une gorgée, sourire en coin.

Cela détendit Steve qui secoua la tête.

\- Alcoolique.

Elle leva son verre et lui fit un clin d'oeil avant de prendre conscience de l'environnement. La pièce était bondé de personnes célèbres ou tout simplement assez riche pour avoir le privilège d'assister à la cérémonie d'ouverture. Une partie des inventions étaient accessible au public à l'extérieur tandis que d'autres étaiement visibles que pour les personnalités « influençables ». Les Olygane ainsi que la jeune Delorme étaient perplexes. Venant de milieu modeste, cela leur faisait bizarre de se retrouver de l'autre coté du miroir.

\- Captain America !

Le duo se retourna vivement face à la voix qui venait de parler. C'était un homme d'une cinquante d'années, aux cheveux grisonnant et au sourire rieur qui arriva devant eux, attrapant la main du soldat avant de lui serrer vivement.

\- Quelle honneur de faire votre connaissance ! Je suis le dirigeant de Microsoft. Je rêvais de faire votre connaissance depuis que je suis enfant.

Steve fit un sourire poli, sa main toujours dans celle du dirigeant, heureux que la voix de Friday traduise ces paroles et lui indiquent une phrase de réponse.

\- C'est un plaisir Monsieur. Laissez-moi vous présenter ma disciple, Edana.

Le vieille homme relâcha enfin la main de Steve avant d'attraper celle de la blonde.

\- Quelle chance vous avez !

La jeune femme lui sourit poliment, comme son ami avait fait avant. Elle écouta ensuite distraitement ce que le PDG déblatéra, cherchant Isis des yeux. Elle repéra la stature imposante de Thor et leur regards se croisèrent. Elle sentie ses joues chauffer et trouva soudain un grand intérêt au carrelage. Les néons de la salle firent soudain scintiller le collier d'Edana, attirant le regard de Thor sur son décolleté. Il plissa les yeux et pu discerner la petite tête de loup en argent qu'il lui avait offerte sur Asgard. _« Porte le, et tant que tu l'auras au cou je saurais que je fais parti de ta vie, même si c'est infime. »_

\- Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? Demanda subitement Isis en voyant la tête du dieu.

\- Je ne souris pas, fit-il en la regardant le regard plus sérieux.

\- Ah si si, tu souriais. Presque niaisement.

Elle regarda autour d'elle pour en comprendre la raison et une moue mutine traversa ses traits quand elle vit sa meilleure amie, le rouge aux joues, faisant mine d'écouter le discours visiblement barbant d'un homme riche, Steve faisant de même à ses cotés.

\- Je ne souris pas niaisement, bougonna le dieu en fixant la Olygane, ce qui accentua la moue hilare de la blonde.

\- Va lui parler au lieu de la bouffer des yeux, lui sortit-elle cash.

Cette fois il se renfrogna, attrapant deux coupes de champagnes sur un plateau. Il lui en tendit une avant de boire une grande gorgée fixant toujours Edana. Mais Isis nota que son regard avait changé et était beaucoup plus froid. Elle regarda donc de nouveau le duo et constata qu'un jeune homme venait d'aborder la jeune femme, se montrant très entreprenant. Elle observa son mentor et grimaça.

\- Bonsoir Mademoiselle.

Edana tourna son regard vers le jeune homme qui venait d'arriver près d'elle et elle du faire preuve d'un sang froid impressionnant pour ne pas laisser sa mâchoire se décrocher sous le choc. Elle déglutit difficilement et tenta de rester le plus naturelle possible face à l'homme devant elle.

Elle fit appel à tout son courage pour enfin le saluer, se demandant bien ce que l'interprète de Klaus dans la série à la mode « Vampire Diaries » venait faire prêt d'elle.

Il désigna la coupe vide de la jeune femme, lui proposant ainsi de reprendre un verre. Elle acquiesça et il lui en tendit une nouvelle avant de se mettre à discuter avec elle, lui disant qu'il admirait vraiment ce qu'elle avait fait à New York alors qu'elle n'avait jamais reçu d'entrainement. _« Maitriser le feu, non vraiment vous êtes remarquable ! ». _

Cette révélation lui fit plisser les yeux. Les images de cette journées étaient sensés avoir été récupérées par le SHIELD pour ne pas être divulguées au public. Visiblement, ce n'était plus le cas. Par la suite, elle manqua de s'étouffer lorsque les mots « aussi belle femme que vous » fut placé dans la phrase. Elle était au paradis. Mais soudain, elle sentie une grande main se poser sur sa taille et un parfum qu'elle connaissait bien envahit ses narines. Elle se tendit instantanément.

\- Thor. Ravit de vous rencontrer, dit le dieu d'une voix grave et relativement froide.

Edana écarquilla les yeux. Mais qu'est ce qu'il fichait bon sang !

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, fit l'acteur avec un sourire très semblable à celui de son personnage. Je disais à votre partenaire à quel point je vous admire. Les Avengers sont remarquables.

Thor eu un faux sourire. « Tu l'admires surtout_ elle_ » avait-il envie de lui répliquer mais soudain le bruit d'un micro qu'on tapote les ramena sur terre et Edana profita de ce moment pour retirer sèchement la main du dieu de sa taille, lui lançant un regard noir.

Tony venait de faire son apparition et Isis s'étant rapprochées d'Edana, elles n'écoutèrent que vaguement le discours d'ouverture, bien trop occupée à marmonner entre elles.

\- Si tu pouvais tenir ton mentor ça m'arrangerai, grommela Edana.

\- Arrête de faire ta tête de mule ! Ce mec te dévorait des yeux !

\- Tu m'emmerdes Delorme.

\- Toi aussi ! Si je suis capable de faire un pas vers Steve tu peux faire pareil, la rabroua-t-elle.

\- Je te rappel qu'il m'a menti !

Isis ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu ne crois pas toi même à cette colère.

Contre toute attente Edana ne sut quoi répondre. Effectivement, elle avait un peu de mal à continuer à être en colère contre le dieu. La rancoeur était là, mais ce n'était plus de la rage et elle savait qu'ils allaient devoir discuter.

\- Alors ? Fit Isis en haussant les sourcils sachant déjà qu'elle avait gagné.

\- Alors tu m'emmerdes, fut la seule chose que la blonde trouva à dire ce qui amusa l'infirmière.

Le public applaudis Iron Man et elles firent de même, sans même savoir ce qu'il avait dit. Elles constatèrent juste qu'il avait revêtu son costume de fer. Comme quoi, il était facile d'occulté leur environnement quand elles parlaient de Steve et Thor.

0o0o0o0

Lorsque les Avengers montèrent enfin dans leur limousine, les femmes retirèrent leurs talons, soupirant de soulagement.

\- Je suis épuisée, marmonna Isis, ses yeux se fermant déjà.

\- C'est officiel, je déteste les interview, lâcha Keith en ouvrant sa veste de costume.

Caleb acquiesça, se massant la tempe, exactement comme sa sœur. Le quatuor étaient épuisés. Se dévoiler ainsi, parler sans en dire trop mais assez pour que cela satisfasse les journalistes... C'était épuisant.

\- Non mais sérieusement ! _« Est-ce vrai que vous couchez avec votre mentor ?! »_ S'exclama Edana en mimant la brune qu'elle avait qualifié de connasse à l'instant même où elle avait posée cette question.

\- Oh ! Toi aussi tu as eu la question ? Réagit vivement Isis en se redressant de son siège.

\- Mais oui ! Je te jure je me suis retenue de lui faire cramer son haut informe ! Et toi?! Agressa-t-elle Steve. Tu n'aurais pas pu réagir ?

Le concerné se ratatina sur son siège.

\- Elle m'a prise au dépourvue !

Edana secoua la tête en levant les bras, lasse avant de se laisser choir sur l'épaule de Caleb.

\- Tony... j'te déteste, bougonna-t-elle.

Le concerné sourit, détendu.

\- Vous avez été parfait.

Les nouveaux Avengers firent une moue dubitative. Ils verraient bien les réactions médiatiques demain. Pour l'heure, tout ce qu'ils voulaient, c'était se coucher.

0o0o0o0

Isis ne fut jamais aussi contente de poser une robe. Pourtant elle avait adoré la porter. Ce soir elle avait eu l'impression d'être une princesse et malgré la fatigue, les questions des journalistes, elle pouvait dire qu'elle avait passé une bonne soirée. Elle avait rit, bu, mangé et passé cela avec son amie qu'elle avait trouvée plutôt détendue.

Elle défit la fermeture sur le coté de son habit et laissa le tissus tomber au sol avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche. Elle commença par se démaquiller grossièrement puis elle posa ses sous-vêtements de dentelles avant d'entrer dans la douche italienne, tournant le pommeau de douche vers elle avant d'activer l'arrivée d'eau. Elle sursauta à la fraicheur du liquide qui se réchauffa bientôt, diffusant de la buée dans la pièce. Elle leva son visage pour se faire arroser et elle ferma les yeux, soupirant de satisfaction, sentant ses muscles se détendre. Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux blonds, les rejetant un arrière, l'eau ruisselant dessus les rendant plus lourds.

Sous la douche, elle laissa les souvenirs de la soirée l'envahir, et notamment ceux contenant un certains soldat en costume bordeaux. Elle se mordit la lèvre, sentant son bas ventre se contracter. La sensation de ses mains derrière sa cuisse quand il lui relevait sa robe sur Asgard lui revint en tête et elle poussa un soupir, sa main glissant sans même s'en rendre comte sur son bassin, descendant encore un peu. Elle repensa à sa langue contre la sienne et elle se lécha les lèvres par réflexe. Un feu commençait à naitre entre ses jambes. Elle rouvrit soudain les yeux lorsque des coups sur sa porte la firent sursauter. Elle éteignit rapidement la douche, tendant l'oreille. Les coups recommencèrent et elle sortie précipitamment, faisant attention de ne pas glisser et se briser la nuque.

\- J'arrive ! Cria-t-elle en attrapant un peignoir de satin rouge épais.

Elle essora rapidement ses cheveux dans une serviette blanche puis se dirigea à petits pas mouillés vers sa porte, l'ouvrant à la volée. Le feu qui s'était allumé l'instant d'avant s'attisa soudain face à la vision qu'elle avait devant elle.

\- Oh pardon Isis, je ne savais pas que tu..enfin...

Steve sembla chercher ses mots, soudain perturbé par l'épaule d'Isis que le peignoir de satin venait de dévoiler en glissant. Il déglutit difficilement, ses yeux glissant sur le décolleté de son amante. Il suivit une goutte d'eau qui glissa des cheveux humides de la blonde jusqu'au creux de ses seins. Il entre-ouvrit légèrement ses lèvres, cherchant un peu d'air.

La jeune femme quant à elle détailla le soldat. Il portait toujours son costume bordeaux, mais tenait sa veste de costard à la main, laissant ses bras musclés dénudé. Elle se mordit la lèvre en observant les veines sur ses avant bras puis elle releva ses yeux bleus vers ceux de Steve qui fit de même. Il fut surpris de voir la taille des pupilles de sa partenaire. Le corps sait parfaitement déchiffrer les signaux corporels d'un autre. Et c'est presque instinctivement qu'il réagit.

\- Oh et merde, souffla-t-il en attrapant Isis par la taille, l'embrassant fougueusement.

La jeune femme poussa un gémissement surpris, mais se laissa faire, son entre-jambe palpitant déjà. Il la poussa dans la suite et referma rapidement la porte qui claqua. Isis passa ses bras autour du cou du soldat, lâchant le peignoir qui s'ouvrit au passage. Le jeune homme vint glisser ses mains sous le tissus, épousant les formes de son amante. Encore humide, elle se plaqua à lui et dans un mouvement désordonné, et sans demander la permission, Steve enleva le peignoir qui tomba au sol, révélant le corps nu et luisant de la blonde. Il arrêta de l'embrasser pour l'admirer un instant et ses yeux dévorèrent la poitrine généreuse qui s'offrait à lui.

Le regard remplit de désir de Steve excita Isis qui agrippa sa nuque pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Leurs langues se caressèrent avec envie et elle sentie son entre-jambe mouiller en anticipation de ce qui allait se passer. Elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches musclées et souleva le tee-shirt bordeaux. Il comprit et se sépara d'elle un instant pour le retirer, dévoilant sa musculature qu'elle qualifierait de parfaite. Il la colla de nouveau à lui et au lieu de l'embrasser, elle lui lança un regard aguicheur, posant ses lèvres fines sur la clavicule du soldat qui soupira, fermant les yeux un instant. Sa grande main se glissa sur la nuque de la blonde l'accompagnant dans ses mouvements. Elle continua de déposer une trainé de baisers humides le long de son torse, léchant ses abdominaux qui se contractèrent, la faisant sourire.

\- Isis, souffla-t-il le souffle court.

Elle releva ses yeux bleus vers lui et lui intima de se taire ce qui le fit sourire. Elle continua sa douce torture, léchant le début du V de Steve ce qui lui fit rejeter légèrement la tête en arrière. Elle déboutonna son pantalon de costard, le faisant descendre le long de ses jambes musclés. Elle sentie les mains de son amant se crisper sur sa chevelure et elle revint à son entre-jambe, constatant qu'il était déjà dur.

\- Isis tu...

\- Ferme-là Steve, lui ordonna-t-elle avant de faire glisser le caleçon noir, libérant son sexe.

Elle s'approcha et vint passer sa langue le long de sa longueur. Elle l'entendit pousser un soupir et en l'observant, elle le vit, tête rejeté et yeux fermer, savourant ce qu'elle faisait. Elle le lécha de nouveau avant de le prendre dans sa petite main à la base et elle glissa son bout dans sa bouche.

\- Oh... grogna-t-il en baissant les yeux pour la voir le prendre en entier.

Il déglutit, sentant avec plaisir son sexe être caresser par la langue douce de sa partenaire. Son envie augmenta et il se durci encore plus, son sang affluant dans cette zone. Elle commença à faire des va et viens langoureux, sa main caressant sa base avec douceur. Arrivé un moment, il ne tint plus et il le lui fit savoir.

\- Stop Isis, murmura-t-il, essayant de se contrôler.

Mais butée, elle continua, savourant la sensation de le savoir à sa merci. C'était grisant. Ne pouvant plus se retenir, il tira légèrement sur ses cheveux avant de glisser ses mains sous ses aisselles, la remontant. Seulement il ne s'arrêta pas là et il la porta, l'asseyant sans douceur sur la table en marbre du salon. Elle écarquilla les yeux surprise, mais avant d'avoir pu dire quelque chose, Steve la basculait sur la table, caressant sa poitrine au passage, son ventre, avant d'arriver à son pubis. Il lui écarta les cuisses et sans attendre vint passer sa langue entre ses lèvres, la faisant gémir. Il se releva soudain, faisant froncer les sourcils de la blonde. Il agrippa ses mollets, la tirant vers lui. Elle rit et Steve sourit avant de lui attraper le bras pour la remettre en position assise. Une main au creux de ses reins, une pression pour l'avancer et l'instant d'après, il la pénétrait d'un coup.

\- Oh putain, expira-t-elle en s'agrippant à ses épaules.

Il enfoui son visage dans le creux de son cou et ressortit avant de la pénétrer de nouveau, gémissant légèrement.

\- Encore, lui intima-t-elle le souffle court.

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et continua de lui faire l'amour. Il embrassa son trapèze avant de le mordiller ce qui lieu envoya une décharge électrique le long de la colonne vertébrale. Il la repoussa et elle se retrouva nu sous ses yeux, son dos touchant la surface lisse et froide du marbre. A chaque coup de rein, il observa sa poitrine bouger et il vint la caresser, faisant durcir ses tétons. Elle se mordit la lèvre, étouffant un gémissement quand elle le sentie toucher son point G à l'intérieur de son corps. Il se pencha sur elle, venant lécher sa peau, passant entre ses seins, remontant le long de son cou, la faisant sourire. Ils s'observèrent un instant, leurs souffles se mêlant sous l'effort. Isis passa ses mains dans ses cheveux châtain, l'attirant à elle pour l'embrasser avec amour. Leurs corps ondulèrent en rythme et leurs gémissements augmentèrent au fil des minutes.

\- Viens, murmura-t-il doucement en passant ses mains sur ses hanches, la remontant.

Elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et il la souleva comme on soulève une plume, se dirigeant vers son lit. Il effectua un demi tour, avant de s'assoir puis de s'allonger.

Isis se retrouva alors à califourchon sur lui et ils entrelacèrent leurs doigts, ce qui permit de se stabiliser.

\- Je sais que tu aimes être là, lui dit-il en l'observant avec douceur.

Elle déglutit, profondément touché de son attention et elle se mit à onduler des hanches, prenant le contrôle de leur danse. Elle lâcha ses mains pour poser les siennes sur son torse, prenant ainsi appuie pour contrôler ses va et viens. Quant à lui, il l'observa faire, se délectant de la vu qu'il avait sur son corps. Il caressa ses cuisses avant de remonter vers ses fesses qu'il empoigna avec un peu de fermeté.

\- Touche-moi, lui demanda-t-elle, se sentant proche de l'orgasme.

Il s'exécuta, portant deux de ses doigts à sa bouche sous le regard aguicheur d'Isis. Une fois qu'il les eu humidifier, il les glissa sur le clitoris de son amante, effectuant une rotation qui lui fit courber l'échine.

\- Oh oui continu, continu, souffla-t-elle, fermant ses paupières laissant parler son corps.

Il accentua la pression sur son point de plaisir, continuant de donner des coups de reins. Il senti soudain les parois de son vagin se contracter et ses gémissements se faire plus fort.

Il se redressa , la tenant fermement contre lui alors qu'un puissant orgasme la traversait. Il poussa un gémissement à son tour alors qu'il se déversait en elle, continuant ses va et viens. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, le souffle court, leur corps recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Le soldat finit par se laisser tomber en arrière, entrainant la blonde avec lui. Cette dernier était si épuisée qu'elle se laissa choir sur son torse, fermant déjà les yeux sous les endorphines de plaisir.

\- J'ai froid, fit-elle la voix fatiguée.

Son caractère protecteur envers elle ressurgit de suite et il la poussa délicatement, sortant d'elle. Elle se laissa faire, mais marmonnant de mécontentement d'être soudain sans sa chaleur.

Il fit le tour du lit avant de l'attirer à lui, la soulevant pour pouvoir dégager un pan de la couverture, la remettant dessous.

Il allait pour s'éloigner lorsqu'il sentit une petite main attraper la sienne.

\- Tu restes hein ?

Il la regarda et vit ses petits yeux fatigués. Il sourit, s'éloignant avec douceur. Il fit de nouveau le tour du lit et se glissa à son tour sous les draps. Il lui fit comprendre de venir et elle se rapprocha avant de poser sa tête sur son torse chaud. Elle vint se coller entièrement à lui, se tortilla en ronronnant presque de satisfaction. Il passa son bras dans son dos pour la serrer contre lui. Il embrassa le sommet de son crane.

\- Dors bien ma puce, souffla-t-il affectueusement.

En réponse elle embrassa son torse, dissimulant son petit sourire ravie à l'entente de ce surnom.

Il n'y avait pas de doute. Elle n'était vraiment bien que quand il était près d'elle. Elle venait enfin d'en prendre conscience.

* * *

**et tadaaaa** donc voilà, comme je vous disais un air de vacance se fait sentir et on est dans le thème vu ce mois de juillet hihi il y a tout de même l'enquête de Steve et Ana en cours et ils vont petit à petit avancer !

**Dites moi ce que vous avez pensé** de ce moment Cannois mouhaha sachant que d'autres sont à venir. Ces chapitres sont une petite parenthèse pour tout le monde

a bientôt cette fois mes Vengers je le promets !


End file.
